Fire
by MandaxPanda
Summary: First fanfic ever. Sora and Roxas are orphans. Axel is a fireman and Riku is an officer. Read and see what happens! Oh, and please review I need to see if people even like this anyway! Rated M now. BE WARNED! This will be yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**Fire**

**Disclaimer: **Would I really be writing this if I owned Kingdom Hearts? Well, at least the story is mine!

Chapter 1

"So Sora, do you think it'll actually work this time?"

"Hey Roxas! My plans always work! Remember the last time we got Ms. Daisy?"

"Yeah, actually that was pretty funny… but still… this prank is sooo old, she might not fall for it."

"Have some faith dude. Okay shush! Here she comes!"

Well if there is one thing I can tell all of you, it's that living in Ms. Daisy's orphanage can get really boring. So Sora and I like to play tricks on the unsuspecting victims that happen to come by (aka Ms. Daisy).

We watched as Ms. Daisy slowly opened the bathroom door only to have ice-cold water dumped all over her head.

"Haha! Told ya it would work, Roxas!"

"ROXAS AND SORA YOU BETTER CLEAN THIS MESS UP BEFORE YOU'RE STUCK IN YOUR ROOM FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT WITH NO FOOD!"

"What should we do Sora? Should we listen?"

"Nah Rox, its an empty threat. Watch… Ms. Daisy I don't know how that bucket got there! And besides, you're the one that made the mess. You should clean it up!"

***

Remind me to never listen to my older brother Sora ever again… because I am now really hungry and very bored.

"Man! I thought for sure I was gonna get away with that one… Sorry Rox."

I sighed. What really sucks is that Ms. Daisy locks all the doors on the outside so we can't even think of leaving the room. I guess I'll just take a nap.

WHAK!

"WAHHHHH, MS. DAISY!!! SEIFER HIT ME WIF DA WUBBER SNAKE!!!"

"WHAT!? NO I DIDN'T! MS. DAISY HAYNER'S JUST BEING A CHICKEN-WUSS!!"

Well with all the screaming outside I guess sleeping is out of the question. I really hate being locked in this room, even with Sora. Being in this room allows me to think about the things I've been trying to avoid. Things like my lack of parental units, or that fact that people don't like to adopt sixteen and seventeen year olds so me and Sora are probably stuck here until we get kicked out on the streets when we're eighteen. I wish I could even remember my parents. I don't like asking Sora about them because he always looks really upset when I bring it up. The last thing I can remember is the car crash.

"_Dad! Drive faster we're gonna be late for Demyx's guitar recital!"_

"_Sora calm down! Even though there is traffic we're not going to be late it starts at four and its only 3:30!"_

"_Hey Mom, do you think we could take Demyx out for ice cream after the recital? I bet he would really like that!"_

"_That's very thoughtful of you Roxas but it's really up to Demyx's parents."_

"_Oooooo, please Mom can we get some ice cream after this?"_

"_Okay! Sora, hold your horses! We haven't even gotten to the main event yet!"_

"_WOAH! Look Sora! It's a real car chase!"_

"_Really where!?" _

"_Right outside the window dummy!"_

"_Honey, maybe we should try another route to get to the recital this could be dangerous."_

"_Well, I think we'll be okay the chase is on the other side going in the other direction." _

"_Wow! Did ya see that Roxas! Did ya see?! That car did a 360!" _

"_I wonder if that cop is really gonna catch him…" _

_The car swerved desperately into the other lane only to find two other cap cars blocking the road. As a last resort the car jerked to the right._

_CRASH!_

_The car slammed into the front half of our car. Ultimately pushing us into another car. Before the world went black I saw a look of horror on my brothers face._

Dad died on impact. The slam from the other side got Mom. Sora fractured his arm in several places. And I hit my head on the side of the car. So unfair right? My parents lose their lives, my brother can barely use his arm, and all I get is a bonk on the head. It seemed that way for a while until I realized I couldn't remember one thing about my life before the crash.

Sora… is my brother…

That's it… everything else drew blanks.

It's quite upsetting, when you realize your life was erased.

"_Roxas, do you know your favorite video game?"_

"_No…"_

"_Color?"_

"_No…"_

"_Does sea-salt ice cream ring any bells?"_

"_I…no…"_

"_C'mon Roxas what were you gonna say!?"_

"_I don't KNOW!"_

"_Well, do you remember anything?" _

"_Sora…"_

"_What"_

"_No… that's all I remember… Sora."_

"_What about me?"_

"_You're my big brother."_

"_Ok I'll take it!"_

***

"You're thinking about it again." I break out of my reverie to see Sora looking straight at me.

"Huh?"

"The accident, stop thinking about it."

"Sorry" I can't help it sometimes…

"It's okay…"

It seems things have quieted down now. I look at the clock to see that its 10:30. Well, that makes sense. Ms. Daisy makes everyone go to bed at ten.

"Roxas?"

"Yeah Sora?"

"Things are gonna get better… I promise."

"You always say that Sora. I wanna believe you, and I do. But I feel like I'm running out of faith."

"Aww Roxas, just you wait. Tomorrow is a new day and… and…"

"Sora, Its okay… we've hit rock bottom… we can only go up from here."

"Dude! That's a fantastic philosophy!"

"What are you talking about Sora, its terrible!"

"No, your looking at it the wrong way! Think about the up motion and not the bottom part."

"You know Sora, that sounded really weird."

Sora snorted. "Goodnight, Rox."

"'Night, Sora."

***

Outside the Orphanage

"Luxord, I'm really bored…"

"Well, Larxene what do you want me to do about it?"

"I wanna start some shit! Do you have your lighter?"

"Yeah, but why in bloody hell would you need it!?"

"Let's set a building on fire! C'mon! It'll be fun!"

Luxord smirked, "Bitch, you are out of your mind!"

Larxene giggled maniacally, "You love it, darling. Now all we have to do is set that patch of grass over there on fire and run!"

Luxord paused his smirking for a second, "and what if someone dies?"

"Who the fuck cares! Its not like we know them! C'mon you know you wanna do it!"

"Alright, here…" Luxord handed the woman the lighter, " light it and let's go."

Larxene proceeded to set the patch of grass on fire and wait for it to burn for a couple of seconds.

"Let's go now." She said simply and Luxord simply followed.

Chapter 2

It started with the patch of grass. The fire quickly reached the corner of the house. And like a small sandcastle in high tide, it all came down from there. The fire infiltrated the kitchen located in the corner of the orphanage and soon spread to Ms. Daisy's alcohol stash that Seifer steals from frequently, thus escalating the fire. Ms. Daisy woke to the awful smell the fire was emanating. She walked towards the kitchen and saw the smoke. Ms. Daisy quickly opened the window near the fire exit and started waking the children up. She entered Seifer's room first, seeing as he was the oldest and would be able to help.

She roughly shook him "Seifer, wake up right now!"

"WHAT! THIS BETTER BE GOOD!"

"Seifer please listen to me, there is a fire in the house and we need to get everyone out now!"

Seifer paled "Okay I'll worry about the others, go call the fire department."

Daisy exited the room and went to the phone. She dialed 911.

"This is 911, what's your emergency."

"There is a fire in the orphanage at the center of Twilight town."

"Alright the fire department is on their way please try to evacuate all of the inhabitants of the house."

"Alright."

The fire was attacking the bottom floor now. Fortunately everyone's room is on the second floor. So every one could be evacuated safely.

"Alright Seifer, lets do a headcount. There should be 20 children including you."

"Ms. Daisy, did you wake up Sora and Roxas? I figured you would because they're basically the same age as me and would be able to help."

"No but they should have noticed the commotion and should have gotten…" Daisy adopted the most horror stricken face Seifer had ever seen in his life. "OH MY GOD! I LOCKED THEIR ROOM!" Daisy screamed.

***

"Sora? SORA WAKE UP!" I shook Sora violently.

"Huh? What, WHAT!?!" Sora looked around. "What's up, buddy!"

"Sora do you smell that? Something is very wrong!" I started to panic.

"Roxas what are you tal…" Sora paused. He looked out of the window to see smoke.

"Roxas we have to get out of here now!" Sora ran to the door.

"SORA, MS. DAISY LOCKED THE DOOR! THERE ARE BARS ON THE WINDOW! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO! THERE IS NO WAY OUT!" I started to sob, "we're gonna die in this room…"

"Roxas, don't you freak out on me! I need you to stay calm! Just because there are bars on a window does not mean they won't open." Sora said. It was then that I realized Sora was really good at pulling his shit together.

"Roxas I need you to stuff the blankets in the doorway so smoke doesn't come in. After that, help me see if we can get this window open."

I took a few deep breaths as I grabbed the blanket, brought it to the door and shoved it in the crevice. I then ran over to my brother and waited for more directions.

"Okay Roxas, were gonna stick our hands through the bars and push upwards, there's a lock on the top, which means that this window at least used to open." We stuck our hands through the bars and started to push.

"It's a good thing we're not fat or we would have had a really big problem on our hands…"

"What?"

"Well, If we were fat we wouldn't be able to stick our arms through the bars would we?" Sora explained.

Only Sora would think of a joke like that at a time like this…

"Okay we'll heave a really good push on the count of three." Sora said.

"Okay. One" I began.

"Two."

"Three!"

We heaved.

***

"I have to get back in there!!" Ms. Daisy screeched. There was a tug on her nightgown.

"Look Ms. Daisy, da fiwermen and the powees are here!" Hayner yelled excitedly.

"Thank god, OFFICER!!"

"Yes ma'am, the fire department is beginning to stop the fire. Is there another problem?"

"Please, I was so panicked, there are still two kids locked in their room! There on the second floor on the left side."

"Alright ma'am, stay calm we will save them."

"What do I hear about two kids still up there, Riku?" A boisterous red head entered the conversation.

"Axel, please do your job and save these two kids that are on the second floor of the left side."

"Don't worry ma'am. We'll get them out of there! If we can't then my name isn't Axel Blaise! Which it totally is by the way, got it memorized?"

"I DON'T CARE! PLEASE SAVE MY KIDS!" Ms. Daisy wailed.

"I'm on it." Axel said as he moved towards the building.

"HELP!! WE'RE STUCK UP HERE"

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S THEM PLEASE SAVE THEM!!! PLEASE!!" Ms. Daisy screamed.

"Ms. Daisy calm down, the firemen will do their job, screaming like that isn't gonna help." Seifer said as he gave Ms. Daisy an awkward hug.

"HA HA HA HA!!! DAISY AND SEIFER SITTIN IN A TWEE K-I-S-S-I-N-G! " Hayner and Olette teased.

"SHUT UP YOU TWERPS! NOW IS NOT THE TIME!" Seifer snapped.

Olette and Hayner immediately ceased their teasing.

***

"They saw us Sora! That fireman is gonna save us! WE'RE NOT GONNA DIE!" I cheered.

"See Roxas, I told ya!" Sora boasted.

Then the coughing started.

"Damn, some of the smoke got in!" Sora cursed.

"Oh shit that means the fire is closer!" I ran to the door and touched it only to quickly retract my hand.

"Sora, I think the fire's on the other side of the door."

No response.

"Sora? SORA!! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!!" I started to panic again.

"HEY! HEY! YO SHORTIES! YELL SO I CAN FIGURE OUT WHERE Y'ALL ARE!" A fireman yelled.

I raised my voice again! "PLEASE HELP US! THE SMOKE GOT TO MY BROTHER! WE'RE IN THE ROOM WHERE THE DOOR IS LOCKED!" I coughed a bit.

"ALRIGHT KID, I'M HEADING YOUR WAY! DO YOU THINK YOU COULD BANG ON THE DOOR TO HELP ME FIND YOU!?" The fireman yelled again.

I quickly took my socks off and put them on my hands, hoping it would protect them from the heat.

"OK I'M GOING TO START BANGING ON THE DOOR!" I screamed as I started to hit the door.

Axel listened for the noise and headed towards the door. The fire was getting worse by the second. Axel would have to move quickly.

"ALRIGHT KID I NEED YOU TO BACK AWAY FROM THE DOOR" Axel waited for a moment and kicked down the door.

"HEY AXEL, ARE THE KIDS OKAY?!" Another fireman yelled.

"OI MARLY, GLAD YOU DECIDED TO JOIN IN THE FUN! WE GOT ONE KID THAT'S OUT FROM SMOKE INHALATION! YOU TAKE HIM OUT FIRST!"

"ALRIGHT PASS HIM OVER!" Marluxia yelled over the roars of the flames. He took the kid from Axel and headed towards the fire exit.

"OKAY KIDDO, YOUR GONNA BE FINE. YOU CAN TAKE MY MASK I BET YOU'RE TIRED OF BREATHIN' THIS SMOKE!" Axel handed him the mask and pulled him in is arms.

Roxas was so relieved he passed out with the mask on his face.

***

Roxas woke to a hand petting his head.

"Glad to see you're awake bro!" Sora said.

"You jerk!" I yelled and grabbed him in a hug.

"After you went out Sora, I thought I was a goner!"

"Yeah sorry about that, I really didn't think I inhaled that much smoke!" Sora said as if he was talking about candy or something.

"Why do you sound so damn happy! We almost died you little shit!" I yelled.

"That's just it Roxas! We _almost _died! We're alive and I couldn't be happier!" Sora exclaimed.

If there was one person I wouldn't hesitate to punch in the face sometimes, it was Sora.

"SORA! ROXAS! I'M SO SORRY I WASN'T THINKING! I COMPLETELY FORGOT I LOCKED YOUR DOOR! I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON!" Ms. Daisy sobbed as she embraced us.

"It's okay! Me and Roxas forgive you! But I would love some ice-cream!" Sora said excitedly.

"Sora you idiot!" I grumbled.

"Well someone's in a sour mood!" A redheaded fireman said as he and an officer approached us.

The officer twitched "Axel, please don't harass the kids. You're scary enough."

"Riku you are one party pooper! I was just trying to cheer the kids up! I mean they were basically left in a fire to die…"

"Axel, SHUT UP!" Riku yelled over the redhead's rambling. "That was not the situation and you know it!"

"Well anyway! Are you kids alright? You were in the fire for quite a while." Axel asked.

"Hey! Stop callin' me kid okay! I frikkin sixteen years old!" I snapped.

"Oi Riku, I like this kid! He's got a bite to him!" Axel said.

"I'm not a kid, dammit!" I yelled

"I'm sorry about Axel, he's a little overbearing" Riku apologized.

"A _little _overbearing" I repeated.

"Yo, I'm standing right here!" Axel yelled.

"Hey, Mr. Axel fireman sir! Thanks for saving us!" My giddy brother said.

"Not a problem buddy! You guys are cool!"

I sighed. "Sora, shut up. Maybe if we stop talking to him, he'll go away"

"But… I like him!"

Sometimes I wonder if I'm really the younger brother.

***

"Ms. Daisy is it? I'm Riku Shinomori and I would like to talk about you're relocation. As you can see the orphanage it incapable of housing you and the children at the moment."

"Yes I would love it if you could tell me of a place we could stay temporarily, at least until we can get the orphanage fixed." Ms. Daisy said.

"Well there is a house on the west side of Twilight that is currently being inspected to make sure it is suitable for use." Riku explained.

"Alright. Did the fire department figure out where the fire came from?"

"There is a possibility that the fire was intentionally started. It started with a dry patch of grass and it escalated from there."

"That's… terrible!" Ms. Daisy mourned.

"Well we have the police department investigating the situation."

"If the fire was intentionally started ma'am, justice will be served." A man asserted.

"Chief!" Riku exclaimed. Officer and Chief Squall Leonhart stood before Riku and Daisy with a stoic look on his face.

"I just got the call from the other units. I was just affirmed that the new building is ready for use." Chief Leonhart said.

***

Soon we were all piled in the cop cars and brought to this new building.

"Hey Sora, what do you think this new house is gonna be like?" I asked.

"I really don't know but I'd like to think that its not gonna catch fire like the last one!" Sora joked.

"I don't think that was very funny." I mumbled.

"C'mon Roxas, you're such a pessimist! Think of all the new possibilities! Maybe we'll get adopted!"

"I really just don't wanna think about anything…" I sighed.

"Rox, cheer up! Hey, Mr. Officer Riku dude! You think we'll be adopted soon!?" Sora asked.

"I don't know kid, it's definitely a possibility." Riku said.

"You guys are not very enthused! What happened to Axel the fireman? _He _was cool!"

I guess he was kinda cool. I thought as I remembered the relief I felt when I was in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fire**

**Disclaimer: **Well let's just say if I owned Kingdom Hearts, there would be a lot less Kairi (no offence to her), and a lot more GAY! So no I don't own…

Thanks to my lovely reviewer: aminaluvr4life! This one's for you!

Chapter 3

"Hey, Hey! Everyone, me and Roxas call this room!" Sora shouted.

I gotta say, the house is actually pretty cool. I wonder why the person who owned it left it behind. It was one of those sort of fancy, Victorian, castle type houses with lots of stories to go with it.

Of course Sora would pick the highest room in the tallest tower like some princess waiting for her prince. And of course I was also dragged into the room.

Its not like I didn't like it or anything, but I guess the fire has made me a little paranoid. I mean if we get stuck up here in a fire, we really _are_ gonna die…

"Roxas… Roxas…. YO!" Sora snatched me from the workings of my mind to show me something.

"What?"

"Well… you see… I was going to jump on the bed, but I'm so clumsy that I missed the bed and knocked it over a bit…"

"Sora, could you please get to the point of this story." I urged.

"I was gettin' there! Geez! Well _anyway, _I pushed the bed over and look at what's under the bed!"

I looked down at the wooden flooring only to see a handle of some sort jutting from the ground.

"Uh huh, it's a handle…. So what?"

"No! Roxas! You're not making the connections… why would there be a handle on the floor?" Sora grabbed the handle and started to pull.

"Because someone waned to pull a prank and see if there was a person gullible enough to believe…" I paused as a whole section of the floor was removed from its place.

"See! I told ya! Now I wonder what's down there…"

"Well, we're not gonna find out if we just sit here."

"Yeah Roxas, that's the spirit!" Sora exclaimed.

"So… uh… you first Sora…" Yes, I was slightly frightened of the big gaping black hole in our floor.

"What? I'm not goin' in there first! What if there is a man-eating dragon or… or a three-headed dog down there!" Sora yelled.

"Sora, you know those creatures don't exist!"

"Well, you said that this hole didn't exist and here it is!" Well, that was a pretty good point.

"Well, I'm not about to believe that three-headed dragons exist!"

"No! It's three-headed DOG!"

"Okay, OKAY! Let's go in together." I compromised.

"Alright. On the count of three!"

I started the count down, "three… t-WHAAAAAA!"

***

I cannot believe that he pushed me in! Sora is _so_ dead when this is over! Anyway, what was in that hole was basically some hidden pathway. I really wanna know where it leads. I stop my thoughts as I hear my brother laughing his ass off.

"Ha ha! It's _so_ funny that you pushed me down Sora!" I yelled as I punched him in the arm.

"Okay, *gasp* I'm sorry *giggle*." He started towards the stairs.

"Punk," I grumbled as I followed.

We moved quickly down the hidden stairs and noticed a trapdoor at the end of the stairway.

"This is sooo COOL!" Sora squealed as he bent over to crawl through the door.

If there was ever a great moment to exact revenge, it was right now. I quickly pulled my foot back and as Sora opened the door I kicked him right through. I laughed when I saw his small frame sprawled out on the ground.

"HA HA HA! Paybacks a bitch ain't it!" I laughed evilly.

"Dude! We're outside! This is a special way out of the house!" Sora yelled excitedly.

"Well, now I don't have to worry about dying in a fire seeing as we have a way out."

"Dude, now our days won't be so boring 'cause we can sneak out!" That was also a very good thing.

We went back up to our room, put the bed back in its place, and went to sleep.

***

We woke up to a lot of commotion. There was a lot of running in the halls and happy squeals and giggles. Sora and I quickly got dressed and went outside.

"Hey Selphie, what's going on?" I asked.

"Evidently lots of people know about our relocation and are coming to visit! Maybe they're potential parents!"

"But everyone knew about the orphanage, why are they visiting now?" Sora inquired.

"Ms. Daisy said that the west side of Twilight Town is very self contained and many people don't venture outside of it. Now that there is an orphanage in the west side, it gives the west siders incentive to adopt kids." She explained.

"That sounds like a really lame reason…" I said. I don't necessarily like that reason… 'Oh, we didn't feel like leaving the comfort of west side so we decided not to adopt, but now that you kids are here we would love to keep some pathetic child in our house.' I bet that's exactly what they are thinking… "That's ridiculous!"

"Why is that?" Selphie asked. I really didn't mean to say that out loud…

"I just think that it's poor reasoning for wanting to adopt a child." I explained.

"C'mon Rox, don't be like that! People don't just decide to adopt on a whim. I'm sure these people had really good reasons to adopt but were waiting for this moment to actually do it!" Sora attempted to reason.

"Yeah, yeah." I said as I headed downstairs for breakfast. Once I got to the kitchen, I went to the pantry and pulled out the corn flakes. I turned to find two bowls and spoons already out on the counter.

"Figured we might need these…" Sora said and smiled.

Sora's smiles always were a silent way of reassurance. They were very comforting. I poured the corn flakes into the bowls while Sora went to fetch the milk.

We sat there in silence for a while until we heard loud knocks on the door.

"COMING! COMING! ALRIGHT EVERYONE THESE ARE THE VISITORS I WAS TALKING ABOUT! BE ON YOUR BEST BEHAVIORS!" Ms. Daisy shouted as she pranced down the hallway.

She opened the door and we all looked at the small lot of people who came to visit.

"HELLO EVERYONE! WELCOME TO MS. DAISY'S ORPHANAGE! FOR I AM MS. DAISY!" She yelled and Seifer came up behind her.

"Ms. Daisy, I sure the guests can hear just fine. You really don't have to yell so loud." Seifer said quietly.

Ms. Daisy blushed as the guests laughed a little.

"Well, sorry about that! Come on in and take a look around. I would give you a tour but quite frankly I don't even know anything is!" Ms. Daisy joked.

Sora and I looked at all of the people entering the house. Most of them were the typical couple ready to have a family. But there was one man who was all by himself and…

"WOAH! ROX! That man looks just like you! Well, an older version of you at least!" Sora said amazed.

It really was true. He had me and Sora's sky blue eyes and blond hair that defied gravity just like mine. I had to admit that I was curious, but I refuse to draw attention to myself just because there are some visitors here.

But of course Sora walks right up to him and introduces himself…

"Hiya! My name is Sora! Over there is my little brother Roxas! I couldn't help but notice that you guys look almost exactly alike!

Oh great now I actually have to talk to the guy! Thanks Sora, you're a pal!

"Oh wow, you're right Sora. He looks a lot like me! How old are you guys?" The man asked.

Sora's smile diminished… This was it. It always goes just like that… They ask our age and we answer. Then, they find their way out of the conversation to look for someone else.

"Well… umm… I'm seventeen and Roxas is sixteen." Sora tried to smile again.

"Oh okay then, how long have you been here?" The man asked.

"For quite some time now. Nobody wants to adopt a teenager so you don't have to pretend you're interested in us. You can go ahead and look for some one else." I didn't know what was happening! The words were just flowing from my mouth! What happened to my self-control? Then I found myself leaving the kitchen in the direction of my room.

The man harbored a look of shock on his face.

"Roxas! Roxas! Dude, that was so not cool!" Sora yelled, "I'm so sorry about my brother, he's usually not that grumpy. He has been pretty down lately though… still that's not an excuse for being so mean. I apologize mister…"

"Cloud, you can call me Cloud. It's alright. I can sympathize with you guys. I know it must be pretty hard to be turned down just because of your age. "

"Thank you for understanding Cloud… Can I ask a question?" Sora started.

"Shoot."

"Umm, I don't wanna sound rude or anything but I was wondering…"

"Why I want to adopt even though I'm all by myself?" Cloud offered.

"Well, yeah."

"I'm actually not really all by myself. My boyfriend had to finish something at his work place and he should be here any minute now." Cloud said.

"Oh! Okay! Wait… your _boyfriend_ is coming?"

"Yes my boyfriend. Does that bother you?"

"NO! No of course not! It just took me by surprise… the orphanage usually isn't visited by many, let alone same sex couples." Sora explained.

"Well, that makes sense. So Sora, what do you do here for fun?"

"Well, me and Roxas usually play pranks on Ms Daisy but I don't think we'll ever do that again…"

"Why not?"

"We pulled the classic bucket of liquid over the doorway prank and that's what got us locked in our room during the fire."

"Oh man, that's not fun"

"Oh believe me, it wasn't." Sora said.

"Sorry I'm late." A gruff voice said.

"Hey Leon. This is Sora, Sora, this is my boyfriend Leon."

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you but I really need to check on my brother now. Maybe I can pull him out of his grumpy mood so we can have a civilized conversation." Sora said as he headed towards the stairs.

***

I can't believe I said those awful things to that guy. He really did seem genuinely interested in what Sora had to say. I really don't know what came over me. That man didn't do anything wrong and I go and yell at him. I guess its because I don't really think I could take anymore rejections. It's always been just me and Sora basically. And even though I like it that way, is it too much to ask for someone to really want us. And I mean _really _want us and not just pity us. That's what I've been afraid of since the beginning when we first came to the orphanage when we were twelve.

"_And you two can stay in this room here." Ms. Daisy said as she opened the door for us._

"_You guys are going to fit in just fine here at the orphanage. And I'm sure you'll be adopted soon as well. You little one's are too cute to pass up." Mrs. Minnie, the social worker, said to us. _

"_Ummm, you've been really nice to us Mrs. Minnie… will you adopt us?" Sora said excitedly._

"_Why don't you two get settled while I have a talk with Ms. Daisy." Mrs. Minnie smiled brightly as she walked away. _

_Sora frowned as they left the hallway. I pulled him into the bedroom and we sat on the bed. _

"_Why didn't she want to adopt us Roxas? She said we were cute, didn't she?" Sora looked at me with teary eyes. _

_I didn't know what to do or say to make Sora feel better. I knew from the start that we were gonna be here for a while. Another thing I knew was that if Sora was gonna look so torn whenever we were turned down, I think I would rather be on the streets. With Sora waiting for an answer I did the only thing I could do…_

_I cried. _

"Hey Roxas, I really think you should go downstairs and apologize to Cloud." Sora said as he entered the room.

"I know…"

"What happened Roxas? You just exploded on the poor guy!"

"I know… Is that his name, Cloud, I mean?" I asked.

"Yeah! And he's really nice! He was really understanding and didn't walk away after you left! In fact, we had a really nice conversation!" Sora exclaimed.

"Tell me about him."

"Well, he seemed really down to earth about stuff. And he seemed to enjoy the fact that we played pranks on Ms. Daisy!" Sora laughed.

"Why was he all by himself?"

"Well actually he's not all by himself. His boyfriend showed up a few minutes after you left."

"Oh, Okay. Wait… _boyfriend?" _

"Hahaha, that's the exact same reaction I had!" Sora said, "does that bother you Roxas?"

"No… no it doesn't."

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's go back down there and convince them to adopt us!" Sora yelled and gave me a big toothy smile. I hadn't seen Sora this happy in a while. It's very refreshing,

***

Back in the Kitchen

"So did you find someone you like Cloud?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, the boy I just introduced you to, Sora, and his brother Roxas."

"He has a brother?"

"Yeah he does and you wouldn't believe how similar Roxas and I look Leon, its uncanny!"

Leon groaned. "Please don't tell me you want to adopt him just because he looks like you."

"I would never do that Leon and you know it! Even though Roxas ran off so quickly, I got a really good look at both of them. You could see it in their faces. They really just want to be wanted, Leon. I don't pity them but you can tell that they've faced rejection many times. I want us to be the ones that accept them and care for them."

"It sounds like you've already made up your mind. But I would like to get to know them first." Leon glanced towards the stairwell. "You know, they have to accept us too. We can't just take them without their consent."

"You're right. So be on your best behavior Leon, I don't want you scaring them off!" Cloud joked as he nudged his partner.

***

Sora dragged me down the stairs and into the kitchen. I could see Cloud and a very familiar looking brunette standing next to him.

"Hi again Cloud! I managed to get my brother out of his funk!" Sora yelled and several heads turned in my direction,

My face flushed as I mumbled "Sora, why do you have to be so loud?"

I cleared my throat and started again, "I'm really sorry about the way I acted earlier. I really don't know what came over me…" I waited for their response.

"Its okay, Roxas. We've all had our moments. I haven't really introduced myself properly to you. My name is Cloud Strife and this is my boyfriend Squall Leonhart."

I tried really hard not to, but I giggled a little.

"You gotta problem with my name punk!" Leon growled defensively.

"NO! No, I'm sorry I really didn't mean to…" Oh god, I could feel the laughter in my throat. I looked at Sora only to find his shoulders shaking and his face turned away.

I'm sorry but that's so funny! The dude's name is SQUALL for god's sake!

Then I heard it. I turned to Sora again to see if he was the one that let his laughter go, but to my surprise he was staring at Cloud with a smile on his face.

Cloud was laughing.

"Ha Ha! I'm sorry Leon I had to do it! I had to see what they would do if they heard your first name!" Cloud said with tears in his eyes.

Leon's face twitched, "Well I'm very happy you three had your fun at my expense! I for one did not choose to be named Squall * giggles from the other three* and I would prefer that you call me Leon."

"Yes! Leon is a lovely name don't you think so Roxas?" Sora said.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Sora! Leon is a strong and very masculine name!" I said nervously… It looked like Leon was about to explode!

"Aww come on, Squally! We didn't mean to offend you!" Cloud giggled.

"SQUALLY!?" Sora and I immediately burst into hysterical laughter. That was by far the best and funniest nickname I had ever heard in my life.

Then I realized something… I don't ever remember laughing this hard, ever.

Sora and I stopped laughing when we saw the extremely irritated look on Leon's face.

"Ok, we're done making fun of you Leon… You have to admit that was really funny!" Cloud glanced at Leon and put a hand on his shoulder.

And just like that… Leon calmed down. It was amazing! There was so much anger just a second ago and it just… disappeared with a single glance.

I liked them, Cloud and Leon… and I know Sora does too. But do they want to adopt us?

Leon looked at Cloud who then looked at me and Sora and then slowly glanced back at Leon. It was interesting, the kind of silent conversations they were having right in front of us.

"Sora? Roxas?" Cloud began. "would you like to stay with Leon and I as a family?"

I couldn't believe it… was this really happening? I can't even explain the surreal-ness of the situation. I don't even know what to do.

"YES! PLEASE! WE WANT TO STAY WITH YOU!" Sora shouted.

"I really would like to hear it from both of you just to be safe." Leon said.

Yes! That's what I want to say! It wouldn't come out… 'I want to stay with you' that's all I had to say!

They waited for my response.

"I… I…" I began. I wanted to say it but I had the largest lump in my throat. I had to find another way to answer so I did the only thing I could possibly do at that moment.

I cried.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fire**

**Disclaimer:** I wish….

Thanks to those of you who read this! This one is for: yuz!

Chapter 4

"So I'm guessing that's a yes?" Cloud asked.

All I could do was nod as the tears fell. I quickly wiped at my eyes and gave Cloud and Leon the biggest smile I could manage. I was so happy!

Sora laughed as he began, "Rox, put yourself together, dude! Hey! Should we get packing then? Are we leaving with you now? Let's go!" Sora grabbed Cloud's hand and began to walk toward the door.

"Wait Sora, we can't just leave with them they have to do a bunch of paperwork and stuff!" I said as I moved to pull Sora back.

"Oh… right… sorry!" He let go of Cloud's hand.

Cloud laughed a little, "It's alright Sora, I know you're excited." Cloud's eyes moved across the room to look for Ms. Daisy. Once he spotted her, he called her over.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked.

"Yes, we would really love to adopt Sora and Roxas." Leon said.

"OH THIS IS A MOMENTOUS OCCASION! I AM SO HAPPY! WE HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT FOR A VERY LONG TIME! WE SHOULD HAVE… CAKE AND ICE CREAM! IF ONLY I KNEW WHERE THE KITCHEN WAS!!" Ms. Daisy rambled loudly.

Well, that was only slightly embarrassing…

"Ummm… Ms. Daisy… you're in the kitchen… and if you could give them all the paperwork they need to fill out that would be great." I said slowly hoping to break the silence that followed Ms. Daisy's outburst.

"Oh, yes! I'll go get that right now! Just wait one moment!" Ms. Daisy rushed to the back of the house.

"I'm sorry about her… she get's a little overexcited sometimes." I said.

"Again, it's fine… I know someone who's probably louder than her!" Cloud reassured.

Ms. Daisy stumbled back in the room with an extremely large stack of paperwork.

"I would advise that you take this stack home, read it, finish it, then bring it back tomorrow! That way the kids can have time to pack and be ready to leave the next day!" Ms. Daisy said.

"That sounds like a plan." Leon said and Cloud nodded.

I watched as Ms. Daisy handed the stack to Leon and talked over a few things. I still can't believe it. Sora and I will be leaving the orphanage tomorrow! I feel like I'm getting parents for the first time. It might be different for Sora because he remembers Mom and Dad, but this is all really new to me… I'm really happy but is it okay for me to be a little scared too?

I felt my brother nudge me, "So Rox, how do you feel?"

"Well, I…"

"It's okay to be scared, you know… I mean, our entire life is changing tomorrow!"

"I know! But what happens if they suddenly stop liking us? What if they end up hating us?" I started to worry at my lip.

"You really shouldn't do that, you know. You might hurt your lip." I turned around to see Leon looking right at me.

"I'm sorry… I just…" I started.

"We realize this is an extremely large step for both of you and if you need more time, we can wait." Leon reassured.

"No! I don't need time… I've had enough time… I just need to trust you guys. That's what's really important right? That we trust you?" I asked.

Cloud and Leon nodded.

"We're going to trust you as well so you don't need to worry." Cloud smiled.

"WELL, WASN'T THAT THE MOST TOUCHING MOMENT EVER!" Ms. Daisy yelled with tears in her eyes.

We all laughed.

"Well, we're going to head home and finish this paperwork." Cloud gestured to the paperwork that Leon had placed on the counter.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" I saw Sora glomp Cloud and watched as Cloud returned the embrace.

I looked at my shoes in embarrassment. Sora was so hyper sometimes… Suddenly I felt arms wrap around my back… I stood there shocked for second when I realized that Leon was hugging me. I felt face warm as I returned the embrace tightly. Was this how it feels? To be cared for? I feel so warm… so… wanted…

I felt Leon's hold on me loosen so I decided to relinquish my hold on him. I turned to see Sora smiling at me. I moved next to him and waved to Cloud and Leon as they left the orphanage.

***

Later that day I found that we were not the only one's leaving tomorrow. Evidently Hayner, Olette, and a girl named Fuu all found parents today. I was really happy for them as well.

Me and Sora were packing in our room when Seifer entered.

"So I heard you guys found parents today. Congrats." Seifer said.

"Whoa, Seifer! Don't go soft on us! We need you to keep the young ones in line when we're gone!" Sora said.

"Yeah, Seifer! People might think you actually give a damn about people!" I said jokingly.

"Piss off, asshole." Seifer mumbled.

"Hey…" I started. "You can have this room when we're gone, I think you'll like it a lot."

"Oh yeah? And why's that?" Seifer asked.

Sora and I pushed the bed aside and lifted the handle to reveal the hole in the floor.

"This hole has a stairwell underneath that leads to outside. Figured you'd wanna know, so if you ever need an escape, there's one right here." I said.

"You know, I really don't think I'll get new parents so I made a plan… I'm only tellin' you this 'cause you're leaving tomorrow so pay attention! When I finally get kicked out of here… I'll be old enough to access my old man's bank account he left behind for me and I'm gonna take that money and open a mechanics shop…"

"Do you even know how to fix things up, Seifer?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, I do… believe it or not I've been studying since before I got here…"

"Oh I can believe you… good luck! Maybe one day I'll buy a rusty ol' motorcycle that you can fix up for me!" I said.

"Hell yeah! I'll hook you up! I might even give you a discount!" Seifer laughed.

"Awww dude, I've never seen this side of you, man! It's a big change from the asshole you usually are!" Sora laughed but stopped when he was punched in the arm… hard.

"If either of you tell anyone that I was being nice to you, I will break your arms!" Seifer grumbled.

"GOT IT!" Sora and I said immediately.

***

Sora and I were watching TV in the living room that night when we heard a knock on the door.

"Should we answer it?" I asked.

"You know how Ms. Daisy is Rox, she hates it when we answer the door." Sora replied.

Ms. Daisy came scuffling down the hall and opened the door.

"Good evening, Ms. Daisy. If you don't remember, I'm Officer Riku Shinomori. I was asked by the chief to see if everything was okay here."

I looked at Sora who was staring at the doorway with a smile on his face.

"Oh, of course I remember you!" Ms. Daisy said.

"Hey! Mr. Officer Riku dude! How's it going!? Guess what! You know how you said that it was a possibility that we would get adopted? Well, we did! We're leaving tomorrow!" Sora said excitedly as he ran up to the officer.

Riku smiled "Really, that's fantastic! I know a lot of people around and in west side. Who was it that adopted you?"

"Oh! It was these really cool guys! Cloud Strife and… you're gonna laugh at this name, Squall Leonhart!" Sora exclaimed.

"CHIEF!?" Riku yelled in surprise.

"What are you talking about, silly!? His name is Squall, not Chief! He likes it better if you call him Leon though…" Sora said.

Then it all clicked in my mind. _That's _why Leon looked so familiar! I had seen him just the day before after we got out of the fire. I can't believe I'm gonna have a head officer as a parent! That's gonna be really weird!

"No… Squall Leonhart is the Officer and Chief of Twilight Town's police department. That kind of explains why I was asked to check on you guys, seeing as his kids are here basically." Riku explained.

Is it weird that I feel both touched and slightly bothered that Leon wanted to check on us? I mean, it's a really nice gesture but we're not babies.

"That's so COOL! Leon can order people around! He's totally the guy in charge!" Sora grabbed Riku and pulled him further into the house, "Can you tell me more about him! Does he really crack the whi-AHHHH!"

I watched as Sora slipped on a toy that one of the younger kids must have left on the floor. Riku quickly pulled Sora close to steady him. Sora blushed and giggled nervously as he looked up at the officer.

"You should be more careful, you might hurt yourself." Riku advised.

"Heh heh, Sorry about that…" Sora scratched the back of his neck.

"I'm actually really curious about Leon as well, could you tell us more about him?" I asked.

"Well, I actually have to get back to work. You'll find out more soon enough anyway." Riku said as he walked towards the door.

"Well it was nice to have you visit! " Ms. Daisy said and opened the door for him.

"Have a goodnight Ms. Daisy, Roxas." He looked to my brother "Sora, goodnight."

"You too, Officer Riku!" Sora said happily.

When the door was closed Sora turned to me with a flushed face and sighed.

"That man… is a HUNK!" Sora said dreamily. I laughed at him as he looked off in a daze.

"You're too much Sora." I said shaking my head.

"Dude, I could have died in those arms! They were so strong!"

"He's probably too old for you, Sora…" I said.

"Dude, you know age is just a number!" Sora yelled.

***

The next morning left me really excited. I could tell Sora was excited as well because he kept fidgeting on the couch in the living room.

"Are you ready for this, Rox?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, Sora… I'm ready." I replied.

"Good 'cause real life starts now!" Sora squealed.

"Well, let's brace ourselves."

There was a knock on the door and Ms. Daisy opened the door to see a large stack of papers.

"Well, here you go!" Cloud dumped the papers in her arms.

"Okay guys! Be safe and I don't want to ever see you back here, okay!" Ms. Daisy set down the papers as tears started to form in her eyes.

Sora and I ran to her and gave her the biggest hug we could manage.

"Thank you so much for everything Ms. Daisy! Are you sure you don't want us to even visit?" Sora asked.

"Well, maybe visiting is okay but I don't want to feed you anymore okay!" She joked through her tears.

"We did kind of eat a lot didn't we Sora!" I said.

"Yeah we did." Sora replied.

"Ms. Daisy"

"Yeah?"

"You remember that fancy vase that you thought looked really pretty in the hallway of the old house?"

"Yeah, the one that went missing?"

"Well, now that it doesn't really matter, everyone thought it was really hideous so we gave it to Siefer to sell to the neighbor that lived across the street from us."

"What!?"

"Well gotta go Ms. Daisy! Thanks for everything!" Sora and I let go of Ms. Daisy and quickly ran out the door.

"I guess it's time to go Leon." Cloud said as they headed towards the door.

As we were leaving we heard Ms. Daisy scream something along the lines of 'YOU EVIL CHILDREN!'

***

"WOAH! Check it out, Roxas! That dog is HUGE!" Sora yelled as he gazed out the car window.

I feel like such an alien to my own planet. Everything out here is new to me. But that's what happens when you lose all of your memories and live in an orphanage for the years afterwards. Let's just say Ms. Daisy doesn't let you get much sun at the orphanage. It was really fascinating though. And I guess Sora also has to get used to the outside world.

I looked out the window, "Hey, Sora? What's Paintball Planet?"

"I don't know Rox, but it sure looks cool! Do you know what Paintball Planet is, Cloud?" Sora asked.

"It's a place where you play paintball." He answered.

"What's paintball?" We asked together.

"You guys don't know what paintball is?" Leon asked.

"No…"

"Well, basically you have a gun and some paintballs, which are really just large pellets filled with paint, and you shoot them at your opponent." He explained.

"Whoa! That sounds fun! So you get paint splattered everywhere?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. But it's not always as fun as you think. Those paintballs can give you some pretty nasty bruises." Cloud explained.

"AWESOME! BATTLE SCARS!" Sora yelled.

"Hey… Is that a movie theater?" I asked.

"Yes it is, Rox! I haven't seen a movie since I was eleven!" Sora replied.

"Do… you think one day… we could see a movie?" I asked shyly. I don't want to start demanding things of Leon and Cloud. I mean, we only just met them yesterday.

"Sure Roxas… you act as if you've never seen a movie at the cinema in your life!" Cloud smiled.

"Well… I…" I'm sure I've seen a movie before… but I can't remember. It seems amazing though from what I've heard and seen on TV.

"Hey! Rox, look! That guy totally has _pink _hair!" Sora exclaimed, changing the subject.

"Oh that's Marluxia. He lives around here too." Cloud explained.

"Marluxia… that name sounds familiar…" I mumbled. Right! Marluxia was the other fireman that helped us out of the fire. Well, at least I think he was.

"Marluxia's a fireman. Right?"

"Yeah, he is. He's usually on my team. But Reno was sick the day of your fire and so he was put on Axel's team." Cloud explained.

"Does that mean you're a fireman too?" I asked. Axel… I remember him. He was the annoying one with flaming red hair, the one that pulled me out of the fire.

"Yep! Its doesn't pay too much, but it's a really great job!"

"Do firemen really slide down that pole like they do on TV?" Sora asked.

"Well, some do. We have a pole but the upper floor in the garage is actually only a loft so you don't have to use it."

"Well, how do you get down then?" I asked.

"Actually, must of us just jump down and see who can do the coolest tricks on the way down." Cloud laughed.

"Isn't that a little dangerous?"

"Yeah, but we never actually pull stunts when duty calls."

"Oh, okay."

"So we have a chief officer and a fireman as parents. That's pretty cool!" Sora grinned.

"So you know about my job?"

"Yeah we found out last night when Officer Riku checked on us." Sora said as a smile grew on his face.

Sora makes things way too obvious… If I were him I would be a little more discreet. I mean you're talking to Riku's superior officer!

"I want to warn you guys though. With our jobs we get some pretty weird hours and schedules. Unless you want to be bored all day at the house, I'd suggest you tell us something that can occupy your time while we're gone." Cloud explained.

"OH! Can we go with you! We'd be helpful, I promise! PLEASE!" Sora begged.

"Well…" Cloud started a little uncertain.

"C'mon! Please! You guys don't want to lock us in your house and leave us to our own devices… that's probably a really bad idea anyway! I can do office work if you explain it to me, Leon! Please!" Sora urged further.

"I might want to help at the fire department actually…" I supplied.

"Well, I guess its okay right, Leon?" Cloud looked to his partner.

"Alright… but Sora if you provide any sort of distraction to my officers, I'm kicking you out and you'll just have to wait outside until I'm done to go home." Leon threatened.

"Okay! This is so exciting!" Sora yelled.

"So Roxas, you want to observe the day life of a fireman?" Cloud asked.

"Well, yes. But I also think that if I was with Sora I would only distract him. I don't really know how I could help, but I do want to see what it's like."

"Well figure it out tomorrow I guess." Cloud said.

***

We pulled in the driveway next to a decent sized house and stepped out of the car. I looked and noticed that there was a garage right in front of us.

"Why didn't you drive into the garage, Leon?" I asked.

"The motorcycles are in there." Leon said gruffly.

"That's really AWESOME! Leon, will you teach how to ride a motorcycle?"

"No."

"Aww, please!"

"No."

"Well, will you give me a ride on one!"

"No."

"Leon's no fun…" Sora moped.

"Well Sora, motorcycles can be really dangerous." Cloud said.

"But still… I bet that would have been one of the most liberating experiences ever."

"Maybe one day if I feel up to it I'll give you a ride on Fenrir."

"Don't tell me you have a horse too!" Sora said excitedly.

"No, no. Fenrir is the motorcycle." Cloud answered.

"Does Leon have a name for his motorcycle?" I asked.

"No, I don't think so. That or he's never told me it."

We walked into the house and looked around. The house looked nice, lived in. It made feel more warm and homey… if that makes any sense.

"Okay, the bedrooms are on the second floor. There are three up there so you guys can have your own room. If not, one room is big enough for the two of you," Cloud said.

"Oh boy! My own room! That's awesome! I call the bigger one!" Sora shouted

"Not if I get there first Sora!" I said already half way up the stairs.

"Hey! No fair! You're cheating, Rox!" I looked back to see Sora gaining on me. I started to skip steps to get up the stairs faster. Once I got to the top I looked in the hallway to see all the doors closed. I decided to open the second door on the right.

It was a bathroom.

"Haha! I found it! I call this one!" Sora yelled!

"Sora, you can't have that room! That's obviously the master bed room where Cloud and Leon sleep."

"What? How can you tell!?"

"There's clothes in the closet, doofus!"

"Oh…"

I quickly opened the door next to the bathroom on the left and peered in. I really didn't know if this was the bigger room, but I wanted it.

The window was really big. The afternoon sun cascaded softly over the bed and bathed the room in a warm glow. I walked to the window and looked out to see a collage of pinks, oranges, yellows, and blues. The sunset was really beautiful. What I loved most about the room was that there was a perfectly sized nook at the window so I could sit and look out.

"I figured one of you would really like this room…" I turned to see Cloud in the doorway.

"Yeah… It's fantastic." I said softly. I think if I spoke any louder I would break the gentle comfort of the atmosphere.

"So I guess I didn't have to run to the big room then?"

"No, not really, Sora." I said gazing out the window. There was a comfortable silence as I moved to sit at the window. But it was broken by a loud stomach growl.

"Oh geez, I guess I'm hungry!" Sora said nervously.

"Would you guys want to go out for dinner tonight?" Cloud asked.

"Go out for dinner? Like go to a restaurant?" I asked. Yet another thing I can't remember ever experiencing.

"Well yeah, how else would you go out for dinner?" Cloud answered.

"Oh, yeah… Right."

"So where are we gonna go?" Sora asked happily.

"What kind of food do you like?" Leon asked us.

"Well, me and Rox will eat anything!"

"Ok… well, I'm in the mood for Japanese. Is that ok?"

"I can't remember the last time I had Japanese food but I'll take it!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yeah, me too." I said and smiled.

"I'm guessing you guys didn't get out much at the orphanage?" Cloud asked.

"Sometimes we took out the trash…" Sora supplied.

"Wow… that's depravity."

"No! It wasn't bad living there. We were well taken care of; it's just that Ms. Daisy is only one person. If she let people leave the orphanage it would be really hard for her to keep track of everyone." I reassured.

"Okay." Cloud said, unsure.

"No, really! I promise it was fine!" Sora said.

"Let's get going." Leon said.

We left the house and got in the car. As we drove I looked out the window. It was really cool looking at all of the colors of the lights that lit up the various stores. After around fifteen minutes of driving, we stopped at a restaurant called Miyako. It looked really fancy. When we walked in the first thing I encountered was a bar. I think it was a bar because there was an assortment of alcoholic drinks on the walls behind the bar. I turned and watched as Leon and Cloud asked a woman for a table for four. The lady asked about something called hibachi. What's hibachi? I saw Cloud nod. Well, I guess I'll find out soon enough.

The lady led us to a strange looking table and told us to wait for a waiter to serve us. I looked down and saw a menu in front of me. I decided I would observe the strange table before I look at the menu. The table had a big gray square in the middle. I wonder what it's for… I leaned over and put my hand on it only to yelp and pull my hand back. The other three looked up from their menus to see what was going on.

"Why is the table hot like that!?" I yelled as I looked down at my hand. It was really red and I could tell it was going to blister soon. It really burns! I looked away as tears started to form in my eyes.

"Roxas, that's not part of the table, that's the grill the chef is going to cook on." Sora said.

"Why didn't you tell me before I touched it?" I tried to calm down and distract myself from the pain but it stung a lot.

"Roxas, if you would have read the first page of the menu it would have told you what it was." Sora said again.

"Let me look at your hand." Cloud said as he reached for my hand.

"Don't touch it, okay?" I asked as my face flushed. Now I feel really stupid. Why didn't I look at the menu first? And now I'm crying… great. I tried to pull myself together but my hand hurt too much.

Cloud grabbed my wrist and inspected it. He looked up at me with a concerned look on his face. Then, he pulled me up from my seat as he stood.

"I'm going to take him to the bathroom to run some cold water on his hand. Leon, do you mind getting the first aid kit from out of the car?" Cloud asked.

"Okay, Sora if the waiter comes to ask for drinks Cloud and I want Coca-Colas. Got it?"

"Yeah, okay!"

Cloud brought me to the bathroom and turned on a sink. "Wait for it to get a little colder."

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It's not your fault, don't cry." Cloud moved his hand to my shoulder it started to rub. It was a very comforting gesture that distracted me from the stinging of my hand.

"Is it okay for me to put it under the water now?" I asked.

"Yeah, go ahead"

I winced as the water made my hand sting more, but it soon faded and relieved my hand of some of the heat from the burn.

"Feel at least a little better?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah."

I heard the bathroom door open and I turned to see Leon holding a first aid kit.

He glanced at Cloud, "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine I just need to wrap his hand."

I watched Leon leave the bathroom and pulled my hand from the water. Cloud took my hand and blew on it to prevent any more stinging now that it was out of the water. He opened the first aid kit and pulled out some gauze and the bandages. He also took out one of the tubes of ointment.

"Why are their two tubes of ointment?" I asked.

"Regular ointment actually traps in heat. This one is ointment for burns so it helps heat escape." Cloud answered.

"Oh, I guess you would know that because you're a fireman right?"

"Yep, probably one of the first things we learned."

I observed as Cloud applied the ointment and wrapped up my hand.

"Cloud?"

"Yeah, Roxas?"

"Thanks."

"No problem! Now let's go order our food!" Cloud smiled.

***

Back at the table I was happy to see that Sora had ordered me a sprite. I don't know why but I never really liked coke.

"You okay baby bro?" Sora asked.

"Yes, I'm fine but could you not call me that? I'm only a younger than you by like a year."

"Okay! I'll call you lil' bro!"

I sighed as I looked at the menu. I decided I would have the hibachi chicken. It sounded good enough.

"Oh goody! Here comes Tidus!" Sora said happily.

"Who's Tidus?" I asked.

"Our waiter of course!"

"What can I get you guys tonight." Tidus asked as he walked up to the table.

"I'll have hibachi fillet mignon medium rare please." Leon said.

"I'll have the hibachi shrimp." Was Cloud's order.

"Can I have the hibachi chicken?" I said.

"I'll have the hibachi steak please! Medium well. Oh! Can I have some steamed rice too! Aww man, everything looks so delicious on the pictures I don't know what to choose!" Sora exclaimed.

"Well, if you're getting the hibachi dinner, it's best not to get anything else. The dinner already comes with soup, salad, rice, veggies, and noodles along with the type of meat you ordered. You'll probably be too full to eat anything else." The waiter said.

"Alright Tidus, I will take you advice then!"

"Okay! Your chef will be here soon!"

"Bye Tidus!" Sora waved.

My brother gets _way _too excited sometimes.

***

I have discovered that hibachi is actually really amazing. The chef came and made our food right in front of us. It was fantastic! He would spin and throw around a bunch of knives as he was cooking. He also made a big fire explosion that was actually really cool! The chef saw that I had burnt my hand on the grill by accident and to apologize he cut my chicken into little stars! It was really fancy. It must have taken a lot of practice to get that skilled at cooking. It was inspiring. I want to be really good at something!

When we finally got home I was really tired so I went straight to my room and collapsed into the bed. Tomorrow's gonna be a really interesting day. Maybe I'll get to see Axel again. Maybe I'll even thank him properly for getting me and Sora out of the fire. After a while of thinking on my bed I finally drifted off to sleep dreaming about flaming red hair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fire**

**Disclaimer: **If I had a dollar for every time I had to say I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts… man I'd have enough money to actually buy it!

Thanks to all of the people who favorited, alerted, reviewed, or read my story! I feel so warm and fuzzy inside!

Chapter 5

I woke to my brother jumping on my bed… or should I say jumping on me because I did not appreciate his foot in my leg.

"Get up! GET UP ROX! We're going to work with Cloud and Leon! You need to get ready!" I felt Sora physically lift me from my bed and stand me up on the floor.

"Dude, let go of me please! I can move on my own, geez!" I yelled.

"Well, everyone is waiting on you!" Sora exclaimed.

"They are?"

"Yeah, come ON!"

I quickly ran to my suitcase, grabbed some clothing not really caring what they were, and ran to the bathroom. I had the quickest shower of my life and rushed as I put on my clothes. I then ran back to my room to get my toothbrush and as I was returning to the bathroom I heard Sora say something.

"What?" I asked.

"I said what are you wearing? Did you even look at the clothes while you where putting them on?"

I ran to the bathroom to look in the mirror and my eyes widened in shock as I looked at the shirt I was wearing.

When the _fuck _did I buy a freaking 'My Little Pony' t-shirt?

"Shit! I gotta change my shirt!" I said moving towards my room.

"There's no time dude! We gotta leave now! Here take my sweatshirt!" Sora threw said clothing item in my direction and I caught it as I moved down the stairs.

"About time guys! We were about to leave you." Cloud said.

Cloud walked up to me and handed me a helmet.

"Roxas, you get to ride on Fenrir with me." Cloud said.

"Hey! That's so not fair! Do I get to ride on a motorcycle, Leon?" Sora asked.

"No. We're taking the car."

"Awww! That stinks!" Sora was left moping again.

"You'll get your time Sora, don't worry." Cloud reassured.

"I hope so…"

Leon walked up to Cloud and gave him a small kiss on the lips and then one on the forehead. "Be safe, love."

"You too!" Cloud replied as Leon walked out the door with Sora.

I blushed a little as I saw the scene. That seemed like a very personal scene that I wasn't supposed to be observing. Leon and Cloud always seemed to just click; they always were in perfect sync. It was really admirable and I was a little envious but I stuffed that down quickly and looked up to see Cloud looking back at me.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah…"

We walked through the garage door and I watched as Cloud removed the covering off of what I assumed to be Fenrir. It was an amazing looking bike.

"Pretty, right?" Cloud asked a little smug.

"Yeah, really pretty!" I started to get excited. I'm really gonna get to ride on this bike? SWEET!

"Put on that helmet, okay?"

"Got it."

After the helmet was secured I waited until Cloud was seated before I attempted to get on the bike. The bike was actually quite large and I inwardly wondered how Cloud mounted the thing.

"Ummm, Cloud? How should I go about getting on Fenrir?" I asked embarrassedly.

"Can you swing your leg over?" Cloud asked.

I walked up to the bike and tried to swing my leg over only for me to fall on my ass.

"Ow…" I hissed a little as I rubbed my backside.

"Okay I guess we're moving to plan B."

"What's plan B?" I asked.

Suddenly I feel myself being lifted into the air and literally placed on the bike.

"It's a good thing you're kind of little, it makes you easier to lift." Cloud said jokingly.

"I'm not little! You're just abnormally large!" I said without thinking. After I realized what I had said I blushed a little.

Cloud laughed, "Whatever helps you sleep at night, squirt."

"Don't call me th-AH!" I yelped surprised by the roar of the motorcycle.

"Let's get going, squirt!" Cloud said.

"I _said_ don't call me th-WHOA!" I yelled as Cloud sped off.

***

Riding on a motorcycle with Cloud is like signing your death certificate… I think I might just stick to cars for the rest of my life. I quickly scrambled off the bike and winced as there was a sharp pain in my inner thigh.

"Yeah, sorry about that… but don't worry your legs will get used to the width of the bike eventually!" Cloud said sheepishly.

I looked up and saw a large red-bricked building. This building did look a lot like a garage because of the extremely large fire trucks that were parked inside.

"Well Roxas, welcome to the garage, otherwise know as Twilight town's Fire Department!" Cloud said with a little pride thrown in there.

"'Sup Cloud! Who's the kid?" a man asked.

I growled at the man who called me a kid. Come on people I'm SIXTEEN, geez. Just because there are lot's of people larger than me doesn't make me a frikkin' kid!

"This _teenager_ is my son Roxas." Cloud said sensing my anger towards the stranger.

"Whoa Cloud! I thought you swung the other way! When did you get busy with the opposite sex?" The man asked.

"Vexen, this is my adopted son… one of two actually. He wanted to check out the work place today."

"But Cloud, he looks just like you!" the man, Vexen, said.

"It's cool right?" Cloud said.

"You talk as if I'm not here!" I butted in.

"Sorry, squirt! Let me introduce you to my team first and we'll move from there."

I grumbled at the nickname.

We walked into the building and I was amazed at the enormousness of everything. There were big buckets, big hoses, big trucks, big faucets, everything was large!

"Hey Cloud!" I heard a voice say from above. I looked up and saw a dark haired man jump down from the loft, doing a flip on the way down. I stared in amazement at the stunt. That was so COOL!

"Roxas, I want you to meet my best friend Zack! He's the second in command on my team. Second only to me of course!" Cloud boasted.

I laughed as Zack bopped Cloud in the back of the head. "Wow Cloud, when you said you were adopting a kid, I didn't think you would actually find one of your long lost children!"

"I know he looks a lot like me… but I actually have two sons Zack. Roxas has an older brother named Sora." Cloud explained.

"Wow two teens in the house Cloud!? I admire your strength!" Zack joked.

"I'm right here people…" I grumbled under my breath.

Cloud then introduced me to Marluxia, Saïx, and Lexaus. Evidently, there were two teams. Each team had five people. Most of the time only one team is needed, but when there is a big fire both teams are sent out to put it out. There was also the Chief of the department, and his name is Cid. I was also introduced to the other team members. They were part of Axel's team. Their names were Vexen, Axel's brother Reno, Xigbar, and Xaldin. I found all of them a little scary so I tried to stay closer to Cloud and his team.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! AXEL HAS ARRIVED! BUT DON'T CHEER TO LOUD PEOPLE YOU'LL HURT MY BEAUTIFUL EARS!" Axel yelled as he entered the garage.

Most of the firemen ignored him but Vexen and some of his team went to greet him. I'm surprised to feel my heart quicken as he moved further into the room. Why am I acting this way? Why am I so nervous!? I shouldn't have feelings for him just because he saved me from the fire… but why?

"Hey Roxas, could you please hand me that bucket over there?" Cloud asked.

"Sure." I walked to the corner of the garage and picked up a large bucket with some sponges and soap inside. I brought it over to Cloud and asked him If I could go up on the loft.

"Sure thing, squirt! The stairs are over there." He pointed to the stairway in the left hand corner of the garage.

I quickly ran up the stairs and sat close to the edge so I could look down on the activities happening below. Cloud had explained that the days are actually pretty slow because there usually aren't fires in the town. Most of the time Cloud and his team get to goof off and do a lot of menial tasks at the garage.

One menial task is cleaning the fire trucks. I blushed as many of the men shed their shirts as they filled the buckets with water and soap. My face turned redder as I noticed that Axel was one of those people that removed their shirt.

I had to admit to myself that he was very attractive. In fact, a lot of the firemen were pleasing to the eye. But I couldn't help but stare at Axel as his brother Reno sprayed him with the hose. Why must people look hotter when they're wet?!

I started to get really hot and bothered up there on that loft. I tried to distract myself but my eyes kept wandering back to a glistening, beautiful, muscled, sexy looking redhead that was currently leaning over to clean the tires of the truck.

Shit! If this wasn't the worst place to get a boner… it's a good thing Sora lent me his sweatshirt because its large and I can pull it over my knees when I pull my legs in.

"Hey Squirt! Why don't you come down here and help us out!" Cloud yelled.

"Well, I don't have the clothes for it though…" I tried.

"It's fine, you can take them off!" Cloud yelled back.

"Oi Cloud! How do you know that kid? I helped him out of a fire not too long ago!" Axel said.

"Oh that's my son Roxas. I adopted him and his brother two days ago." Cloud explained.

"Yo Roxas! Come on down here and help us out, kid!" Axel urged.

"I really don't think its necessary…" I tried again.

"Hey Cloud?"

"Yes, Axel?"

"Can I have your permission to bring him down here to help?"

"Yeah go ahead." Cloud said.

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, OHHH SHIT! I gotta think of something gross, quickly! Ummm… old ladies! Uhhhh… Ms. Daisy in a bikini! Phew! Okay that worked!

"C'mon kiddo! Its time to clean!" I turned to see Axel coming up the stairs.

"No! It's okay! I'll just stay up here…" He was getting closer!

I yelped as I was picked up for the third time today. I tried really hard not to touch Axels well-toned body as he threw me over his shoulder.

"Please put me down, NOW!" I yelled. I could feel my heart pounding wildly.

"Alright, alright! Don't get your boxers in a bunch!" Axel laughed.

He has a beautiful laugh.

I snapped out of my reverie when a sponge was thrown in my direction.

"Take off your sweatshirt and stuff and start cleaning!" Cloud smiled.

I sighed as I took off my sweatshirt.

"DUDE! What the fuck is on your shirt?!" I heard someone yell.

Oh shit.

"So your kid likes My Little Pony, I guess?" Axel smirked as he looked to Cloud.

"Cloud, I'm promise this is NOT my shirt! I accidentally packed it when I was clearing out the drawers at the orphanage!" I tried to explain.

"Mmmmhmm." Axel hummed disbelievingly.

My face was as red as a tomato. There was literally no way out of this. I was soo embarrassed! I sighed as I took of the disgusting t-shirt and went to dump the sponge in the bucket. This sucks! Not only do I embarrass myself in front of everyone, but I probably embarrassed Cloud too. I feel terrible.

I squeaked as cold water hit my back.

"Cheep up kid! We were just teasing you!" Axel smiled with the offending hose in his hands.

I glared at him "Don't call me kid."

I was sprayed with the hose again.

"Stop that!" I yelled.

"Make me, kid!" Axel egged.

He sprayed me again. He started to laugh. The bastard was laughing at me! That was the final straw.

I quickly dunked my sponge in the water and pelted it as hard as I could at his laughing face.

And it hit its mark perfectly.

Many of the men laughed as Axel fell back on his ass!

"Take that! Asshole!" I yelled. Ha! I feel better now.

"You little punk!" Axel yelled as he stood up.

"Maybe you should think before you start offending people, jerk!" I yelled again.

There wasn't much I could do when the redhead charged towards me and threw me over his shoulder again. I tried to beak free but his grip was too strong. Axel pulled some keys out of his pocket, opened the door of the fire truck, threw me in, and locked the door before I could get out.

I couldn't really hear him but I could tell he was boasting that he won our little fight. Quite frankly, I didn't care about the fight anymore. I just wanted to get out of this damn truck! I banged on the door. Trying to get someone to open the door. Most of the people just laughed again. This isn't fair! I want out of this truck! I looked around to see if there was any other way to get out. I checked all the pockets to see if there was a key of some sort. I reached my hand down to look for a key in between the seats only to feel a sharp pain. I pull my arm out and see a large gaping cut on my hand.

What the fuck?

I look down in the crevice and see an unsheathed knife. Well, at least I know what I cut myself on. Just my luck! Right when my hand healed from the burn.

I bang on the door again to get someone's attention. They're still freaking laughing! What bastards! I look at my hand and see blood drip down my wrist.

I was starting to freak out a little!

I banged on the door harder and started to yell.

"Axel is my son still in that truck?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah, should I let him out know?"

"Yes! He should not have been locked in there in the first place!"

"Aww shit! What happened to his hand!?"

"Well, he did burn it yesterday, but that should be healed by now." Cloud answered.

"No, Cloud, I mean he's bleeding all over the upholstery!" Axel said.

"WHAT?!" Cloud yanked the keys away from Axel and opened the door.

I quickly get myself out of that death trap and glare at Axel.

"What happened, Roxas?" Cloud said pulling me towards the first aid kit on the wall.

"Well, I was looking for a key so I could get out of the truck and I ended up slicing my hand on a knife that was hidden between the seats." I explained.

"Zack could you please retrieve the knife while I look at his hand?" Cloud asked.

"Sure thing!" was Zack's reply.

"I think I just need to stop touching things. If I don't, my hand might just fall off." I joked trying to lighten my situation.

Cloud laughed as he opened the kit and pulled out gauze and bandages.

"Cloud, I would disinfect that cut. This knife looked pretty dirty!" Zack yelled from the truck.

"Alright! Roxas, I'm not gonna lie, this is gonna hurt." Cloud said slowly.

Cloud fist wiped most of the blood off my arm and hand. Then, he pulled out a disinfectant spray.

"Brace yourself…" He warned.

I took a beep breath, but that was no good. I bit my lip and tried really hard not to scream form the burn. Tears were definitely falling quickly.

"OWWWWWWW!" I whined.

I bit my lip again when Cloud started to apply pressure on the wound. I couldn't help it… I started to cry like a baby.

When he was finally done wrapping up my hand, I was a mess.

"That r-really hu-hurt!" I sobbed.

Cloud enveloped me in a hug and rubbed my back. "Shhhh, it's okay now. I'm done wrapping it."

I took a couple of deep breaths and rested my head on Cloud's shoulder. I felt like such a wuss but being held like this made me feel better. After a couple of minutes I let go of Cloud and asked if I could go back up on the loft. He nodded so I quickly grabbed my clothes and succeeded in putting them back on with minimal use of my injured hand. I walked back up the stairs and sat in my original spot near the edge.

I watched as they finished washing the trucks. Then they all pulled up some boxes, sat on them, and joked around. I thought about what happened today. I'll be completely honest and say that it was a completely terrible day. Everything, and I mean_ everything_ went to shit. Turns out a lot of the firemen here are assholes, especially Axel. I don't really know if I wanna come back here tomorrow. Maybe Sora will switch… no I wouldn't do that to him. The people here would pick on him too and plus he wants to spend time with Riku.

I hope Sora is having a better day…

"How's your hand?" I jumped as I saw Axel next to me.

"Why do _you _care, anyway." I grumbled.

"Does it still hurt?" He asked.

I didn't respond.

Axel sighed, "Look, I'm sorry for teasing you and locking you in the fire truck."

"Are you apologizing because Cloud told you to?"

"No… maybe?…" Axel replied sheepishly.

I turned away from him.

"Cloud may have asked me to apologize but I really am sorry."

"You don't sound like it…" I grumbled again.

"I'm really sorry, Roxas." Axel said sincerely.

I nodded at him to let know I heard but quite frankly I didn't want to deal with him right now.

"Does your hand still hurt?" He asked again.

"YES. It hurts, okay!" I turned away again. I really just wanted to be alone.

I was surprised when I felt him turn me around and take my hand.

He opened my palm and kissed the wounded area softly.

My breath hitched. I quickly looked around to see if anyone was looking. All of the others were still joking around on the bottom floor, completely oblivious.

He softly placed my hand in my lap and stood.

"I hope you feel better, kid."

I was so shocked I didn't even care that he called me kid.

Maybe today wasn't _completely _terrible…


	5. Chapter 5

**Fire**

**Disclaimer: **I'm just a kid with a dream!

Thanks so much to all of you who read! I really appreciate it! Write me a review though, even if its small… it would let me know that I'm actually writing for people and not just myself.

Chapter 6: This is what Sora is up to while shenanigans ensue at the Fire Department.

I looked out of the passenger seat window as Leon drove.

"Ummm Leon?"

"Yes."

"Is there a reason you don't want me to ride on a motorcycle?"

"Not this again."

"Well, I just really want to ride one, Leon!"

"Look, I'm already nervous about Roxas riding with Cloud!"

"Why's that? Cloud seems like a real careful driver!"

"You couldn't possibly be more wrong… Cloud is a maniac on that bike!"

"What about you? Are you a crazy bike driver?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm worse than Cloud!"

"But you're a cop right? Doesn't that mean you have to be a really good driver?"

"Sora, no matter how great a driver I am, I refuse to put you in that kind of dangerous situation. Understand?"

"I understand…" I frowned.

"Look, the day I find someone who is a really careful and smart motorcyclist, I will let them give you a ride. Is that a deal?"

"Yeah! Thanks Leon."

I wonder how much longer it will take to get to the police department… I hope I get to see Riku! That man is just the greatest! Even though age doesn't really matter, I am a little curious as to how old Riku actually is. Well, I guess I'll just have to ask Riku… but I'll have to be discreet about it.

I looked out the window and I saw a familiar truck pass by. I smirked as an idea popped in my head.

"Avalanche!" I yelled as I punched Leon in the shoulder.

Leon swerved the car a little in surprise but quickly got back in the right lane.

"Sora, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!" Leon yelled angrily.

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!" I apologized quickly.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Leon asked still angry.

"Well, me and Rox used to play this game where whenever we saw a Chevy Avalanche, whoever sees it first get's to punch the other person. But you have to say 'Avalanche' when you punch."

"That's stupid." Leon said.

I looked at my hands in my lap… okay so maybe that was a stupid idea… but Leon is always so high-strung! He needs to live a little…it seems like he never has any fun… and it makes me sad.

We sat quietly for a while. I was moping a little and Leon was driving. Suddenly I felt a fist slightly push at my shoulder.

"Avalanche." Leon said quietly.

I smiled and looked out the window to see one parked in a driveway. And it went like that for the remainder of the drive. Sora and Leon would lightly nudge each other whenever they saw the truck.

***

We pulled into the parking lot of the Twilight Town Police Department building. I smiled when I saw that Leon had a saved parking spot just for him.

"I forgot that the big shots get their own special reserved parking places." I said.

Leon shrugged, "I guess its one of the perks…"

We were walking towards the entrance when something caught my eye. I looked back and saw a motorcyclist dressed in a really nice leather jacket smoothly pull into the parking lot and slide perfectly into the bike section. Leon and I walked into the building. I guess that's the kind of bike driver I would need to show Leon in order to get a ride. I wonder who the biker was anyway.

"Good morning, Leon." The secretary at the front desk greeted when we walked in, "Oh! And who might this be?" she inquired.

"This is my son Sora, Sora, this is Ms. Gainsborogh." Leon introduced.

"Excuse me sir, I don't mean to be rude but how come none of us ever knew you had children?" the secretary asked.

"Sora is one of my two adopted sons that I have taken in recently."

"Oh, I understand. You'll have to forgive me, it's just that the boy looks just like you!" the woman smiled.

I smiled at the comment. I mean yeah I had brown hair and blue eyes but that doesn't mean that I looked like Leon. Cloud and Roxas are the ones the really look alike…

It was cool though, for people to thing that we were related.

"Come on, Sora." Leon said gruffly.

"OKAY!" I yelled excitedly.

"Please don't yell, Sora… this is an office building, not a playground."

"Sorry…" I frowned. We walked down the hallway and I saw various people working at their desks and stuff. We were half way down the hall when I noticed what looked like a copy room.

I slowly snuck into the room without Leon noticing. So this is their copy room. Even though I remember everything before the car crash, I really don't think I've ever been in a copy room before. I know most people would overlook this room, but when you live in an orphanage half your life you start to appreciate all the things you couldn't experience while there.

I walked up to the copier… I really tempted to push some buttons but I restrained myself. I don't want to cause trouble. I pulled the top part up so I could look at the place where you put the paper in. It looked exactly like it does on TV! This is cool! If only I could copy something.

"Who are you and what are you doing?" I was startled for a second as I turned to look at a small, and I mean _small _man with bluish silver hair in his face.

"Hi! I'm Sora and I'm looking at the copy machine!" I said cheerfully.

"You have no business here! Please leave!" the man asserted.

"I really just want to see how the copier works! Did you come in here to copy something? Please! Copy something so I can watch!" I said getting excited.

"Look, if you don't know your way out of the building I will escort you to the door. You need to leave. I don't know how you got in here Ms. Gainsborogh should have directed you out."

"You know Ms. Gainsborogh?! I met her just a second ago, she's really nice. You know you're kind of small to be a cop, what do you do here?" I asked.

"That is none of your business." He said a little aggravated.

"Could you please copy something?"

"Come, I walk you to the door." The man grabbed my wrist in and pulled me out of the room. That man's grip was a vise! I think I might bruise really badly if this guy doesn't let go.

"Sir, you're really hurting my wrist! Please don't kick me out! Leon will be mad!" I said wincing at the pain in my wrist.

"You know Leon?"

"Yes! I'm his kid! Please let go, that hurts!" I whined.

"Nice try, but Leon doesn't have any kids." The man said as he pulled me down the hallway.

"Please, let go! You're really hurting me! If you don't believe me, take me to his office and I'll prove it." I winced as his grip tightened.

"Come quietly, Leon does not need to be bothered by little pests such as yourself."

"Please sir! You have to believe me! I'm not lying to you! If you let go of me I'll prove it!" I pleaded. I really think this guy is gonna break my wrist.

"Nice try kid, you're leaving now." He started to pull again. I really wanted to try to yank my wrist back but that might only make me look more like a suspicious person. And it could also break my wrist… I really didn't want to cry or anything but there's a limit to haw much pain I could take in my arm. Especially because he was gripping the one injured from the car crash. My arm was cripple enough… if I broke my wrist I might not be able to use my arm anymore.

That thought made me freak out a little. Though I've learned to cope, only being able to use fifty percent of your arms normal capacity is actually really hard. The use of my arm is restricted not only by scar tissue but also by the various nuts and bolts located in various places in my arm.

So having this stranger manhandle my arm was not really an option for me.

"Sir, PLEASE LET GO OF MY ARM! You are hurting me!" I yelled as tears started to fall. I had to get this guy to let go. I don't think my tears will persuade him but it was worth a try.

"PLEASE LET GO!" I let out a sob. Why on earth is no one coming to help? I was really in a pinch. I couldn't struggle without further damaging my arm. I couldn't hit the guy or I might get in big trouble. All I could do is cry and hope the guy would just let go already!

"Kid, come quietly. You are making way too much noise for my taste." He said.

"Okay, OKAY! I'll c-come quietly but P-PLEASE let go of my arm... the one you're gripping is crippled and your are seriously hurting m-me." I tried to get out through my sobs.

"Zexion, let go of my son, NOW!" Leon barked.

"CHIEF!" the man, Zexion, shouted in surprise and released my arm.

I quickly ran behind Leon and started to look over my injured arm. It was _throbbing _in pain. My wrist was already turning purple and my arm was trembling from the stress it was placed under. I spotted bench further down the hallway and I moved to go sit on it.

"Care to explain why you were harassing my son?" Leon asked.

"Sir, I found him in the copy room and I thought he just some twerp trying to pull a couple of pranks." Zexion explained.

"Did he tell you he was my kid?" Leon interrogated.

"I thought he was lying! Its not everyday your employer pops up with a kid all of a sudden."

"That's understandable, but why didn't you consult with me about it?"

"Well I didn't want to bother you. You're always hard at work by this time in the morning!" Zexion explained some more.

"Well let it be known that the boy sitting on the bench over there is in fact, my adopted son." Leon's face turned hard as stone, "If I ever catch you mishandling my son like you were a minute ago, I will not be kind."

"Yes sir! My deepest apologies!" Zexion bowed twice for good measure.

Leon turned to find me crying… yes, still crying, on the bench. The trembling had ceased, but the painful throbbing had not. I wiped at the tears falling down my face as I felt Leon take my injured arm. His hands started to gently massage up and down my arm. He'd pause every once and a while to feel at the scars from the surgery and I could tell he could feel where my arm was held together by screws and such. He looked up at me.

"When?"

"When I was twelve, I broke my arm in several places from the car crash that killed my parents." I sniffled. "I have very limited use of it now and I didn't want to risk hurting it more by trying to break free from his grip."

"What were you doing in the copy room?"

"I wanted to see how the copier worked. I was curious!"

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to punish you for wandering off on your own." Leon said.

I'm not gonna lie, I have no idea what's gonna happen next. I watched as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed my good arm to the arm of the bench.

"Now you are going to stay right here and not cause any trouble, alright?" Leon said.

"Okay… I'm sorry…" I felt pretty guilty for causing such a mess. I really was trying not to be a nuisance.

I felt Leon's hand ruffle my hair.

I blushed and glared up at Leon as he smiled at me.

"Ms. Lockhart." Leon said as a woman passed.

"Yes sir."

"Could you please get an ice pack for my son's arm? He'll be right here seeing as I cuffed him to the bench."

"Leon, that's terrible! Why would you cuff your own son, who I have never met by the way, to a chair!?" Ms. Lockhart yelled.

"Well, this is my adopted son Sora. I cuffed him to the bench because he was misbehaving. Think of it as… a more severe form of time out." Leon explained with a smirk on his face.

"Hello Sora, I'm Tifa Lockhart. Please call me Tifa… I'm not as old as your geezer of a father." Tifa joked.

"Excuse me Miss! You are only two years my junior!" Leon yelled.

"See what I mean Sora! Nobody says 'two years my junior' anymore! He's a total geezer!"

I laughed as I watched the argument between the two. You could tell that they must have been really close friends. I mean, Leon has never acted like this before!

"I'll get your ice pack Sora, but man do I feel sorry for you! Your dad is such a hardass!"

"Tifa, I will cuff you to the bench as well if do not go and do your job!" Leon yelled,

"I don't care Leon! In fact I think I would like a little bonding time with your son!" Tifa said.

"There's no way in _hell _I'd let you alone with Sora or Roxas! You'd turn them into your little minions!"

"Who's Roxas?" Tifa asked.

"That's my little brother! He and I were adopted by Leon and Cloud two days ago!" I supplied.

"Awww Sora! You're so CUTE! Do you see the way his face lights up when he talks about his family?" I squealed in surprise when Tifa pulled me into a big hug. Because I my hand was cuffed to the bench, my face ended up in Tifa's bosom. It was very uncomfortable and I tried to break free from her hold but it was no use.

"Tifa, stop strangling my kid and get him an ice pack." Leon said heading towards his office.

My face was extremely flushed when she finally let go.

"I'll be right back with that ice pack, okay?" Tifa said as she sauntered down the hallway.

Today was turning out to be a very eventful day… even though there was a little setback in the beginning; so far, things have been pretty cool here.

"Sora? Why are you handcuffed to a bench?" I turn to see Riku walking towards me.

If my face was extremely flushed then, I can't even imagine the color of my face now.

"Uhhh, well, I got in a little tiff with this dude named Zexion and Leon cuffed me here as punishment." I said face still hot.

"Hey are you okay? You look really red…" I watched as Riku felt my forehead for a second.

My face was now burning!

"I-I'm fine! I promise!" I said and smiled to prove it.

"Okay… Sora! What on earth happened to your arm?" He said looking at my wrist.

"Well, Zexion grabbed my arm really hard…"

"That bastard! I'm sorry about him… Zexion has always been bitter towards everyone."

"He's okay! He didn't know who I was and thought I was causing trouble." I reasoned.

"That's not an excuse! He had no right to grab you like that!"

"I'm okay though! Tifa is going to get me an ice pack." I said.

"Alright Sora, I have to get to work now. I'll see you later."

"Bye Officer Riku!" I yelled as I watched him leave.

"Here's your ice pack, hun." Tifa said as she returned from wherever she was.

I grabbed the cold object from her hands and stopped… wait how am I gonna do this with one arm?

"Ummmm, Tifa? Do you have something I could tie this ice pack to my wrist with?"

"Yeah, hold on a sec." I watched as she ran down the hallway, disappeared for a minute, and then came running back up the hallway with a light blue ribbon in her hands.

"Here, I'll do it!" she said as she took the ice pack and tied it to my arm. "I even added a pretty bow for you!" she said excitedly.

I looked down and observed the bow. "Wow, thanks Tifa! It's really pretty!" I exclaimed cheerfully.

"No prob!" Tifa said as she started back down the hallway. "I'll see you soon, 'kay Sora?"

"Yeah, sure!" I said.

Now I was bored…

***

Leon sat at his desk and sighed. That boy would be the death of him if he wasn't careful. It had startled him to see Sora sob in pain like that. He couldn't believe one of his employees would grab a child like that, let alone _his_ child.

Leon was halfway through a stack of papers when someone entered the room.

"Good morning Leon, Is it okay to leave Sora out there in the hallway?" Riku asked.

"Sure it is… it'll help build his character…" Leon mumbled as he returned to his work.

Riku chuckled and went to his desk on the other side of the room. Riku was almost like Leon's apprentice at the police department. He was always near Leon in order to help him in any way possible.

"Say, Riku."

"Yes, sir."

"How long have you been driving a motorcycle?" Leon asked.

"Ever since I learned how to drive when I was sixteen."

"I know you Riku, you're a very smart and responsible person."

"Thank you, sir."

"I was walking into the building this morning and couldn't help but notice how well you drove around in the parking lot."

"What's this about, sir?"

"My son has his mind set on getting on a motorcycle. I told him that I wouldn't let him ride with me or Cloud because we're too reckless. He feels left out because Roxas got to ride on Fenrir with Cloud this morning. I felt really uncomfortable letting that slide. Cloud has no limits when he's on that bike."

"What does this have to do with me sir?"

"I told Sora that if I found a smart and responsible motorcyclist, I would try to get him a ride. When I saw you on your bike this morning, I couldn't help but think that you are probably the only other person to which I would ever entrust Sora's safety."

"Thank you very much, Leon. Are you asking me to give him a ride on my bike, sir?"

"That's exactly what I'm asking."

"I'm very honored that you trust me, but I have reports that need to be finished today." Riku said apologetically.

"What are the reports on, Riku?" Leon asked.

"There records on speeding and parking tickets over the past month. They need to be transferred into the new system." Riku rolled his eyes slightly. If there was one thing Riku hated more than anything, it was busy work.

"Consider them done." Leon said.

"You are going to do them, sir?" Riku asked.

"Of course not, I'm going to dump them on Tifa. She's needs more work anyway."

"She's not going to be happy, sir."

"I can handle Tifa, what I can't handle is that terribly sad face Sora makes when I turn him down." Leon replied.

"Please excuse my insubordination, but that's really cute and fatherly of you, Leon."

"Here's the key to Sora's handcuffs. Please just drive him around for a while. Get it out of his system so he won't pester me about it anymore." Leon said.

"I'll see you later then." Riku grabbed his leather jacket and his helmet and headed for the hallway.

***

I was so bored! A ribbon and an ice pack can only be amusing for so long until you get bored again. At least my arm stopped hurting.

I was about to take a nap when I heard footsteps coming up the hallway. I smiled when I saw that is was Riku. I blushed when I noticed how nice his leather jacket looked on him.

"Hey Sora! I got permission from Leon to drive you around on my bike."

"REALLY!?" I asked excitedly.

"Yep, I even have the keys to your handcuffs." Riku replied.

"Oh! I have to remember to give Leon a big hug later! Thank you for letting me ride with you, Officer Riku!"

"No problem, Sor. Let's go to the parking lot, I have a spare helmet with my bike."

"Sor?" I asked.

"Yeah, I decided you needed a nickname."

"Okay…" Hell, Riku could call me anything he wanted.

We made it to the parking lot and I realized that Riku was the cyclist that I saw this morning. I'm pretty sure it was fate that was putting us together!

"Here's your helmet." Riku said as he mounted the bike.

I looked at the helmet and noticed that this helmet looked a little different from the other helmets that I've seen. I wasn't really sure how to put it on. I mean, I know it goes over my head but…

"Here I'll help. I know it's a little different from other helmets."

He took the helmet from my hands and proceeded to put it on my head. I could tell he was being careful not to pull my hair or snag my ear. It made me feel warm inside.

"There you go!" Riku smiled.

I quickly swung my leg over the bike and sat behind Riku. My heart sped up when I realized I would get to put my arms around him.

"Will your arm be okay for this?" Riku asked concerned.

"Oh yeah, this bruise it nothing."

"Alright then," He started up the bike. "Hang on tight!"

I wrapped my arms around his midriff.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Let's go!" I yelled.

We drove off.

***

That was by far the greatest experience of my life! When your behind the driver you start to get a feel of his movements and you almost predict what he's gonna do next. At least that's what it was like with Riku. I felt that when I was on the bike with Riku, I was in sync with him. I would lean when he leaned, I would hold on tighter when his muscles clenched because I knew that he was going to go faster.

It was so fun!

I burst into Leon's office and immediately glomped him.

"Thank you so much Leon! You're the greatest!" I gave him a big smile.

"Your welcome Sora, but I really need to get back to work." Leon said.

I turned to see Riku walk into the room. I figured I'd hug him too.

"Thanks again for driving me around, Officer Riku!" I smiled up at him.

"Your welcome Sor! You can call me Riku, you know." Riku said.

"Okay…Riku!" I blushed as I said his name. I feel like we've become a little closer now.

"Son, why don't you go find Tifa. She can show you the shooting range." Leon suggested.

"Oh boy! That sounds cool! Can I hit some targets Leon?" I asked.

"Absolutely not." His answer was final.

"Awww man…" I walked out the door and moved down the hall.

"_Sor_, Riku?" Leon raised an eybrow.

"He needed a nickname."

"Oh so you guys are on familiar terms now?"

"Yes, sir"

"I'm going to tell you now… he's too young for you."

"Oh no sir, I-I wasn't trying anything!" Riku stammered.

"Riku, I _know _you. We've worked together for years now. I can tell."

"Please, sir I wasn't!"

"I'm not stupid, Riku. " Leon said.

"Leon, I…" Riku was out of words.

"I also know something else."

"What is that sir?" Riku asked.

"It seems that Sora has taken a fancy to you…"

"Sir, I really don't think…"

"He really is too you young for you, but I might just make an exception."

"Leon, I don't know what to say…" Riku was shocked, but extremely happy. He was glad that Leon was letting him have a chance, but was uncertain about what Leon had said about Sora liking him.

"Riku, you don't have to say anything, just don't screw this up…" Leon warned.

"Oh I won't sir." Riku said firmly.

"Alright then." Leon said as he returned to his paperwork.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fire**

**Disclaimer: **The day I own Kingdom hearts is the day there is a blizzard in New Orleans… (this will never happen, trust me, I live there)

Thank you my faithful readers! You make me happy! I have to say to the people who are reviewing: You are the best! Someone asked me not to eat too many tacos… I think I might just follow his/her advice ^.^! Oh! And specifically to Twilight Emo Wind Goddess 801(best names ever!): I figured someone else had this idea… I will try my best to do a good job!

Chapter 7: Were back in Roxas's perspective.

Cloud and I got home first. I was extremely exhausted and I really just needed to vent to Sora about what happened today.

Even though my day didn't totally suck, I was still upset about how the day went.

And I'm really confused about Axel.

I blushed as I thought about what he did with my hand. As much as I would love to believe that he actually liked me, there was ten times more evidence saying that he just liked to tease me. I'm just really confused!

"Grrrrrrrrr!" I growled in frustration.

"Are you okay over there, squirt?" Cloud asked from the other side of the living room.

"WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT! GOD!" I yelled angrily. I decided that I had enough and retreateed to my room.

I suddenly realize what I had said to Cloud. Oh man, I can't believe I did that! Cloud has been nothing but nice to me.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" I whined at myself. Why did I have to be so mean? Why did those firemen have to be so mean? It's not fair!

I walk up to my window and sit by it. The sun had already set and the moon had taken its place in the sky. I wonder if Cloud is okay, I really didn't mean to yell at him… and I actually kind of like it when he calls me squirt. It's a hell of a lot better than kid. Damn that Axel for confusing me like this!

"SHA LA LA LA LA LA LA! OHHH ROXAS I HAD THE BEST DAY EVER!!!" Sora busted into my room signing very obnoxiously.

"I'm glad someone had a nice day…" I moped.

"Why? What's wro-HOLY SHIT WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAND?!" Sora asked.

"Can I just start from the beginning?" I looked at him with a pleading expression. I really needed to just tell him everything.

"What happened, Rox?" Sora was a lot more serious now. I think he noticed how upset I was.

"Well, okay… Cloud drives like a maniac, Fenrir is such a large bike that my thighs hurt, when I got to the fire department all of the firemen were mean to me, they kept calling me a little kid, I accidentally have a crush on one of them, he totally took off his shirt which gave me a boner, when I managed to get it under control he picks me up, throws me over his shoulder, and makes me help them clean the fire trucks, I accidentally take off the sweatshirt you lent me which reveals the hideous shirt that I didn't mean to put on this morning, they all laugh at me, I end up embarrassing not only myself but Cloud as well, then Axel, the fireman I have a crush on, sprays me with the hose to the point where I throw a sponge in his face, this makes him lock me in the fire truck, and so I decide to look for a key only to slice my hand open with a dirty knife, I try to get someone to let me out but they just laugh at me, they only open the door when they realize that I'm bleeding all over the upholstery, Cloud patches up my arm, which was so painful that I end up crying like a baby, by that time I was so embarrassed with myself that I decide to just sit on the loft by myself, but then Axel comes and apologizes only because Cloud told him to, even though he says he was being honest I couldn't tell, then he takes my hand and starts kissing it better which only makes me like him more, but I really don't think he likes me because he's so mean to me, so when I get back here I'm so frustrated that I yell at Cloud for calling me squirt but I really like it when he calls me squirt!" I took a large breath after I was finished.

"WOW…" Sora said simply.

"Yeah, I know…" I replied.

"I can't believe you through a sponge at a fireman's face…"

"Sora! Who's side are you on!?"

"Yours Rox, yours." Sora said.

"I'm just really mad and confused. Mad, because I keep being mean. Confused, because I can't tell if Axel likes me or not…and even though Axel is so mean to me I can't find it in myself to actually dislike him."

"Sounds like you have a dilemma."

"I do, Sora. I really do."

"It could have been worse though." Sora said.

"How? How could it have been worse, Sora?"

"Well, dude, what would have happened if your boner hadn't died down? You would have been really screwed…" Sora supplied.

I laughed… I mean, what was I supposed to say to that? He was totally right…

"Thanks for the wise words of wisdom Sora." I said.

"No problem, bro! All that drama with Axel though, you're gonna have to figure it out with him… I'm sorry I can't really help you with that." Sora smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay Sora. I really just needed to vent." I said.

"I'm glad you're okay now."

"So you said you had the best day ever, what happened?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I think Leon really warmed up to me today! We played avalanche in the car!"

"No way! Leon? He played avalanche?" That was shocking.

"Yeah! He did! I asked him why he wouldn't let me ride on a motorcycle and evidently, he and Cloud are crazy bike drivers which you confirmed when you said Cloud was a maniac."

"Well that explains it." I said.

"Anyway, he promised that he would find a more careful driver for me to ride with. When we get to the building I get distracted by the copy machine and this guy named Zexion comes in and tries to get me to leave. Evidently he thought that I was some random kid that somehow got into the building to cause trouble. He ends up grabbing my bad arm really hard!" Sora complained and showed me his bruise.

I immediately felt a pang of guilt that I didn't notice it earlier.

"Wow, that looks like it really hurt, are you okay?" I asked.

"It did hurt a lot but I'm fine now. Leon saved me from Zexion and made me feel better. Only afterwards, he handcuffed me to the bench in the hallway as punishment for misbehaving."

I laughed, "Now _that _sounds like Leon."

"You shoulda seen it though! His best friend, her name is Tifa, managed to pull out his joking side! He was smiling and laughing and everything!"

"Man, I wish I was there!" I said.

"But here's the greatest thing though, Riku was there and he was really nice and caring towards me!" Sora squealed excitedly.

"That's awesome, Sora!"

"Yeah and Leon decided that Riku was the responsible driver that was gonna ride with! It was so much fun, Rox. I got to hold real tightly to Riku and ride on his motorcycle! It was like magic, we were like one person!"

"I cannot tell you how cheesy that sounded, Sora…" I said.

"I don't care it was perfect!" Sora said dreamily.

"You're such a nerd, Sora!"

"Oh did I tell you, me and Riku are now on familiar terms! He calls me Sor and I get to call him Riku instead of Officer Riku!"

"I'm really happy for you Sora!" and a little envious…

"Oh I can see it now… Sora Shinomori! Doesn't that have the nicest ring to it?" Sora asked.

"Sora, snap out of it! You're sounding like a freaking thirteen-year-old girl!" I yelled.

"I can't help it I'm in love!" Sora said with a dopey smile on his face.

"Oh boy…" was all I could say.

***

In the Master Bedroom with Leon and Cloud

Leon walked into the bedroom to find Cloud curled up in the bed. Something that Cloud only did when he was exhausted or upset.

From the sigh that emitted from the blond, he assumed it was the latter.

"Cloud? What's wrong?" Leon started.

"Nothing…" Cloud mumbled.

Leon sighed as he divested himself of him uniform and crawled into the bed. "If it's nothing, then why do you sound so upset?"

"It's just…" Cloud began but paused.

"It's just, what?" Leon put his arm around Clouds waist and pulled him closer.

"I really fucked up, Leon…" Cloud relented.

"Why's that?" Leon started to rub his partners back.

"Everything started out fine this morning but it all went to shit from there."

"Love? Why don't you tell me everything from the beginning." Leon suggested.

"Well, I could tell Roxas liked Fenrir but really hated riding with me…"

"No offense love, but you drive like crazy person when you're on Fenrir."

"Shut up…" Cloud mumbled.

"Go on." Leon urged.

"Well, the good thing was that he accepted the nickname I gave him."

"What was the nickname?" Leon asked.

"Squirt."

Leon snorted.

"I happen to think it's cute!" Cloud whined.

"No no! I just didn't expect that. Go on."

"When we got to the garage it all started to go downhill. I introduced him to everyone and they seemed to like him. Then Axel came and started shit with him."

"What did Axel do?" Leon said getting a little angry with the redhead.

"He started calling him a little kid… which ultimately made everyone call him a little kid…" Cloud said.

"I know Roxas didn't take that lightly."

"No he didn't. Anyway, the day was slow so we decided to clean the trucks and I tried to call Roxas down so he could help but he refused. Axel asked if he could bring him down from the loft and I said he could because I thought cleaning the trucks with the guys would be a good bonding activity."

"I think that was a good idea." Leon stated.

"I thought so too until I saw Axel throw Roxas over his shoulder and carry him downstairs." Cloud said angrily. "When he put him down I told Roxas that he could take of his shirt and stuff so it wont get wet. He took off his sweatshirt and do you know what was under it?"

"What?" Leon asked.

"A fucking 'My Little Pony' t-shirt! _I _believed him when he said it wasn't his but all the other guys listened to Axel who believed otherwise."

"Where did he get the shirt?"

"He said that he accidentally packed it when he was clearing the drawers at the orphanage." Cloud answered.

"Okay, then…"

"Then, he seemed really upset but went to start cleaning anyway. Of course Axel felt the need to spray him with the hose. I could tell Roxas was really starting to get mad. I was not surprised when he dumped the sponge in the bucket and then proceeded to throw it in Axel's face."

"Did it hit him?" Leon on asked curiously.

"Actually it did… Axel actually fell on his ass. Roxas really punted that sponge."

"Well that's good."

"Yeah, I thought so too. But Axel picked him up and locked him in the fire truck while I was preoccupied. When I asked Axel to let him out, evidently he had sliced his hand open by accident."

"How do you accidently slice your hand open in a truck?" Leon asked.

"There was a knife in between the seats and he was searching for a key." Cloud replied.

"That makes sense."

"Yeah, so I took him out of the truck and went to wrap his hand. And I knew that wrapping it was gonna be really painful. I almost couldn't do it; his sobs were heartbreaking. So when I finished I held him for a second to get him to calm down, he seemed to really like it actually. That made me feel good."

"That's great, love." Leon smiled.

"Even though it calmed him down, he was still really upset. I let him go back up on the loft because it looked like he needed to be away from the others. I went to Axel and I asked him if he could apologize to Roxas because it seemed like Roxas was hurt from Axel the most."

"Did he apologize?"

"Yeah but it didn't change anything. We drove home and when he got off the bike I could tell he was just emotionally exhausted. He also seemed lost in his thoughts so when I heard him growling to himself I asked 'Are you okay, squirt?' and he yelled at me to stop calling him that and stomped off to his room!" Cloud said extremely distressed.

"I'm sure he was just angry and let it out on you by accident, love."

"I just feel like we were making so much progress and then I fuck up and were back to ground zero…" Cloud said.

"You didn't fuck up, baby. Quite frankly I think it's Axels fault and I need to be arrest his ass!" Leon grumbled.

"I really don't think he's going to want to come to work with me tomorrow."

"_I _think he's going to come to you tomorrow morning and apologize for yelling. Then he's going to give your job another try." Leon said.

"You think so?"

"Well yeah, think about Roxas's personality. Roxas is slightly impulsive but very kind, he also has a little bit of a mean streak." Leon replied.

"I hope you're right 'cause I really like it when I can call him my lil' squirt…" Cloud said.

Leon chuckled. "I bet you he really likes that nickname."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, I think something happened in Roxas's life that didn't happen in Sora's. And because of this incident, Roxas actually needs a little more coddling and more assurance that he's wanted when compared to Sora. Sora is a little more self-assured." Leon explained.

"I see what you're saying. Me giving him a nickname makes him feel more wanted, like he actually has a place in the family, right?" Cloud asked.

"Exactly."

"That makes sense… so Sora didn't have a horrible day I assume?"

"You're correct. In fact, he seemed like he was on cloud nine the whole ride home." Leon said with a smile.

"That's great, babe! Why was he so happy?"

"I think there were many reasons. I know one of them was the fact that I had opened up to him a little."

"Leon! I'm so proud of you!" Cloud leaned in and kissed Leon's nose.

"Have you ever heard of a game called Avalanche?"

"No, what is it?"

"Well you look out the window and whenever you spot a Chevy Avalanche whoever sees it first can punch the other person… Sora says you have to say 'Avalanche' when you punch them though."

"Knowing you, Leon you must of thought it was stupid." Cloud predicted.

"You're right. When I told Sora the game was stupid he just made this face."

"Ohhh, was it the 'You really hurt my feelings face'? God knows you probably couldn't resist that face. Especially on Sora." Cloud said.

"He looked like I had shot his puppy dog or something…" Leon said.

"Oh yeah, that's definitely the 'you really hurt my feelings face.'"

"Well, anyway when we got to the office we had a little setback."

Cloud frowned, "What happened?'

"Well I was walking down the hall thinking that Sora was following me only to make it to my office and only find air in his place."

"Where was he?"

"Well, when I was walking back up the hallway, I find him being harassed by Zexion near the copy room. The man had his arm in a death grip and you could tell it was really hurting Sora." Leon said.

"How dare he grab my baby like that! Leon, where does the little fucker live? Dude, I will fuck him up fireman style!" Cloud yelled angrily.

Leon laughed "Cloud it's okay! I already threatened him. I left the punishment up to his imagination, it's scarier that way." Leon said with an evil glint in his eye.

"Oh you're bad, Leon!" Cloud chuckled.

"I understood what you said about the sobbing Cloud. It's really upsetting to hear them coming from your kid."

"Sora is such a big hearted boy, I know it must have been really hard to see him cry." Cloud said.

"I discovered something really important though." Leon said.

"What's that?"

"Evidently, Sora and Roxas were in the car crash that killed their parents. Sora ended up breaking his arm in several places. They must have been really bad breaks because his arm is held together with screws and such."

"Oh my god! That's terrible!" Cloud covered his mouth in shock.

"He also told me that his arm is actually handicapped. He can only use half of its normal capacity. I was really surprised that I didn't notice that he favors his left arm a lot more than his right." Leon said.

"That's so…sad." Cloud looked down at his own right arm. He couldn't even imagine what that must be like.

"I cuffed him to a bench for misbehaving." Leon changed the subject.

"What!? LEON!" Cloud pushed at Leon's shoulder.

"It turned out okay though because Tifa showed up."

"I bet it was a shock for him to see you to joke around."

"I think he was a little more preoccupied trying to get out of Tifa's chokehold." Leon chuckled.

"Oh boy." Cloud replied.

"When Riku got to my office I had to see about letting Sora ride with him on his motorcycle."

"Oh, I can't believe we didn't think of him sooner! He's a great driver!"

"Yeah well, I had to bribe him basically."

"What did you do?"

"I gave all of his work that he was supposed to finish today to Tifa."

"Leon! That's so mean, poor Tifa." Cloud sympathized.

"Well, it worked so I'm not complaining."

"So how did he like the bike ride?" Cloud asked.

"When he came back from it he ran to me, gave me a hug, and said I was the best."

"I bet that did wonders for your ego, Leon."

"It was nice. But I couldn't help but notice something else today."

"What happened?"

"After the bike ride, Riku started calling Sora by a nickname and then asked Sora to just call him Riku instead of Officer Riku."

"That's good! They're friends now." Cloud said confused.

"I also noticed the way Sora's face flushes when he's near Riku and how he hugs him a little longer than necessary."

"So you think they like each other?" Cloud asked.

"Oh, I know they like each other." Leon said.

"Leon! Sora's not even eighteen and Riku is twenty-two!" Cloud yelled.

"I know, and I made sure Riku was completely aware of that fact."

"So he admitted that he liked Sora?"

"No, but he implied it." Leon answered.

"Are you going to do something about this?" Cloud asked.

"No."

"No?" Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"I told him I would overlook the circumstances. I warned him that I would be after his ass his he fucked up, though."

"So we're going to see how it goes?" Cloud asked.

"Yes. I just had this gut feeling telling me that Sora would be really happy if I let it slide just this once."

"I hope it works out then." Cloud said.

"Me too. And Cloud?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry too much about Roxas, okay? Things will work out for him as well." Leon said.

"Okay…" Cloud said as he snuggled closer to Leon. "Goodnight."

"Sleep well, Cloud." Leon said as they drifted off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fire**

**Disclaimer: *** cries * No, I don't own…

I'm so happy that you guys favorite and alert this story! It makes me happy! I have to apologize but I needed to put in some angstiness so that your teeth don't fall out from all the sweetness that has been going on... you'll probably also wonder why the hell is Axel such an asshole... in due time my friends, the Akuroku will come! Please let me know what you think in a review.

Chapter 8

I woke up early this time so I wouldn't have to rush. The last thing I needed was a repeat of yesterday.

I slept on it and I decided that if I wore normal clothing and kept quiet, I wouldn't have such a horrible day at the fire department.

I went to my suitcase, which I have yet to unpack, and pulled out a pair of jeans and a plain red shirt. I decided that I would also bring a black jacket just in case. I pulled out my toothbrush and crossed the hall into the bathroom.

How was I gonna take a shower without hurting my hand?

I looked in the cabinet underneath the sink and found a plastic bag. It was hard, but I somehow managed to tie the bag around my hand so it wouldn't get wet.

The shower wasn't too difficult and after I was finished I turned off the water and dried myself off. I used my teeth to untie the bag around my hand. I've learned never to bother with my hair seeing as it naturally stays disheveled no matter what. I brushed my teeth, put on my clothes, and left the bathroom.

I walked down the hallway to see if Sora was awake… maybe this time I would be the one to jump all over him. I poked my head in the door to see him rolling around in his bed. What the hell was he doing? Whatever it was I decided I would leave, I would have no part in it.

After a while of creeping about upstairs, I went downstairs to see about breakfast. I entered the kitchen to see both Cloud and Leon already dressed and ready to go to work.

"Good morning, Roxas." Leon said as he got up. "I guess I'll see about waking Sora."

I watched as he went up the stairs then turned to Cloud. I really wanted to apologize for yelling at him. I really didn't mean to.

"Um, Cloud?"

"Hmm" He hummed as he looked at me.

"I… I'm really sorry about yelling at you. I was really angry about how the day went yesterday and I took it out on you." I blushed a little, "I don't hate it when you call me squirt…" I looked at my feet. That was pretty embarrassing.

I didn't expect Cloud to get up and hug me. "It's okay, squirt. I'm sorry that yesterday turned out to be so shitty. I would be really happy if you could give the fire department one more chance." Cloud said as he pulled away.

"I had thought about not going to the fire department today but I decided that I would try it again." I said.

"That's great! Don't worry squirt, I'll whip them all into shape so they won't bother you again!" Cloud smiled.

I was really happy that Cloud and I were back to normal and I was also glad that Cloud was excited about me staying with him. I always worry that one day Cloud and Leon are going to stop liking me.

"Hey squirt, are you hungry?"

"Actually, I am." I answered.

"What would you like?"

"Oh it's okay you don't have to make anything!"

"I want to though. I want you and Sora to be impressed by my awesome cooking skills!" Cloud smiled again.

"I like waffles?" I suggested.

"Me too. You think Sora would want chocolate chips in his?" Cloud asked.

"I think Sora would be the happiest kid on the planet if you made him chocolate chip waffles."

"Okay then! Would you like to help?" Cloud asked with a grin.

"Yeah!" This was exciting! I don't remember ever cooking with someone.

***

Leon walked up the stairs and moved down the hall. Sora's door was slightly ajar and he wondered if the boy was already awake. He walked to the door and poked his head in.

Sora was simply rolling in his bed.

"Hey, Sora it's time to get up." Leon said as he walked into the room.

Sora kept rolling around.

"Son, it's time to wake up." Leon repeated.

Sora mumbled something.

"Are you awake, kid?" Leon poked Sora a couple of times.

Sora rolled away from Leon.

"Sora, this isn't funny. Get up!" Leon was starting to get a little aggravated.

Sora mumbled again."…Yes……in the spring…"

_What the hell is Sora mumbling about? _Leon thought as he grabbed Sora's shoulder.

"Sora wake up!" Leon started to shake his shoulder.

"…….why……of course…….in the spring…."

Leon was really confused as to what to do next. It seems the boy sleeps like a rock.

Sora rolled again. "….Riku…..married….spring……"

Leon decided he would wait to wake Sora and listened to his sleep talk.

"…….I….would….love to……….be married in the spring…..Riku….."

Leon snorted. His son was acting like a love struck preteen girl. He finally decided to take the newest form of action.

Leon placed his hands under the mattress and proceeded to flip it over. There was a loud thud as Sora hit the floor.

"Owwwww!" Sora yelled as he got up from the floor.

"Rise and shine princess, you wouldn't want to miss your wedding in the spring!"

Sora's eyes widened and his face turned virtually purple with embarrassment.

Leon laughed as he exited the room.

***

Me and Cloud placed all of the needed ingredients on the table before starting.

"Alright squirt, I need two cups of flour. Here are the measuring cups." Cloud said.

I looked on the table for the all-purpose flour. I opened the bag and then looked at the measuring cups. I noticed that the sizes of the cups where on the bottom. I then realized that the biggest one was one cup. I took that one and dipped it into the bag of flour and scooped some up. I assumed it was supposed to be filled to the top so I dumped it in again to get some more. I took the cup out and shaved off the excess flour with my finger. I then dumped it into the bowl.

I repeated the steps for the second cup and then asked Cloud for more directions.

"I already added the chocolate chips so why don't you put in the sugar and I'll add the baking powder, okay?"

I nodded. "How much sugar do we need?" I asked.

"Two tablespoons."

I took the tablespoon and grabbed the bag of sugar. This was a little easier than the flour and was dumped into the bowl.

"Since they were small measurements I already put in the salt and the cinnamon. Now we need one and two thirds cup of milk and one third of a cup of melted butter. Here's the butter, its already cut so all you need to do is stick it in the microwave for thirty seconds." Cloud explained.

I took the chunk of butter and put it in the measuring cup. I went to the microwave and opened the microwave door. I was halfway through putting the butter in when a hand stopped me.

"Squirt, you see this measuring cup?"

"Yeah?"

"What's it made of?"

"Some sort of metal, why?" I inquired.

"Since you seem to be uninformed I'm gonna tell you now. NEVER put a metal object in the microwave." Cloud warned.

"Why not?"

"You'll end up burning down the house." Cloud explained.

My eyes widened. Oh shit, I could have unknowingly destroyed the house… now I feel really bad.

"Hey, it's okay squirt. I caught you before you could do it. And since I'm a fireman, you probably would have only blown up the microwave."

I frowned… that's still pretty bad. I didn't want to cause any damage to anything.

Cloud poked my nose. "Don't worry about it, squirt. We still have to finish the waffles!"

I turned and found a plastic container and put the butter inside. "I can put this in there, right?" I asked and held up the container to Cloud.

Cloud took the container, pulled me in for a hug, and placed a kiss on my head.

"You are too cute, squirt! You still have flour all over your nose!" Cloud chuckled.

I wiped my nose on my arm to get the flower off. Cloud released me and put the butter in the microwave.

"Once I dump the butter in you can mix it all up okay squirt?"

I nodded and we both paused when we heard a loud thud from above.

"I think Leon finally woke up Sora…" Cloud looked at the ceiling.

Leon came down the stairs and looked at the both of us.

"I wish I had a camera, Cloud. This is such a Kodak moment."

Cloud and I blushed as the microwave beeped.

"What are you guys making?" Leon asked.

"Chocolate chip waffles!" I yelled excitedly!

"That sounds delicious."

"Is Sora getting ready now?" I asked.

"Yes… I had to flip over the mattress to wake him up. The kid sleeps like a rock."

"Squirt, you can go ahead and mix it up now. You'll know when to stop when you see it." Cloud said.

I nodded and went to the bowl, took the whisk, and started to mix the ingredients together.

"It's been a while since you last cooked waffles, Cloud. I'm excited." Leon said as he pulled Cloud to him.

"I'm glad you're excited, babe."

I blushed at the sound of lips smacking.

"Mmmmm. Didn't your mother ever tell you not to have desert before the real meal? You taste like chocolate, Cloud."

"I guess I'm just a bad boy, Leon. What are you gonna do about it?" Cloud replied.

There was the smacking again.

"Oh! Stop it Leon! You know I hate it when you bite me there!" Cloud yelped.

Leon chuckled and proceeded to make out with Cloud right in front of me. Was that really necessary? My face was burning hotter than the sun!

"Ummm… I'm finished with the waffle mix…" I said embarrassedly. I decided to run upstairs and find Sora.

I ran down the hall and entered Sora's room. Sora was tying the laces of his sneakers.

"Hey Rox, why is your face so red?" Sora asked.

I blushed a little more. "Cloud and Leon were making out in front of me and saying weird things."

"Oh geez."

"Yeah, but I have good news."

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"I helped Cloud make Chocolate chip waffles for breakfast!" I yelled.

"OH BOY! HOMEMADE WAFFLES!" Sora squealed.

"Yeah, do you think they're done down there? I would really love not to walk in on them kissing again." I said.

"Well, there's only one way to find out."

Sora and I slowly walked down the stairs and peeked around the corner into the kitchen. And there they were, Cloud at the waffle iron and Leon reading the frikkin' newspaper.

How can they act so peaceful? They probably scarred me for life!

"You guys can grab a plate, the waffles are ready!" Cloud said cheerfully.

"YAY!" Sora yelled and grabbed a plate from the cabinet.

I followed suit and waited patiently at the table, unlike Sora who was hounding Cloud like starving homeless person.

"There you go guys, go ahead and dig in!" Cloud beamed.

I grabbed a waffle and put it on my plate. I watched as Sora drowned his in syrup… he was going to be bouncing off the walls today. I should have told then not to let Sora have any unnecessary caffeine or sugar. I guess Leon's just gonna have to learn the hard way.

After breakfast was over Sora and Leon left the house to go to the Police department and Cloud and I left to go to the Fire department.

***

I tolerated Cloud's crazy driving and focused on all of the town we were passing so quickly. If I did that, the ride on Fenrir became more enjoyable.

When we arrived at the fire department, I stopped to re-admire all of the enormous things in the garage. I looked around to see who was already there. It looked like all of Cloud's team was already here. I looked around some more to find that only Xigbar and Xaldin were here from Axel's team.

"Hey there, shortie" Xigbar teased.

I bristled at the name but didn't mention how much I didn't like it.

"Hey there, patchy" I simply replied.

"Touché, kid, touché." Xigbar relented.

I walked up to the stairs and claimed my spot on the loft. I actually really liked being up here, to me, it was safer than being down below. I watched as the rest of Axel's team trickled in. I really didn't think they would clean the trucks again after just washing them yesterday so I think that I'm saved from that dilemma.

I looked to my left and saw Marluxia coming up the stairs.

"Hey kid, how's your hand?" He asked.

Still didn't like the name but ignored it. "It's fine, I just can't use it much…" I replied.

"I'm sorry you hurt it in the first place." He said while picking up a giant hose.

"It's alright."

"I'm glad." He said throwing down the hose to Lexaus who was waiting at the bottom.

I watched as he stepped all the way back, did a round off, and kicked off the edge of the loft. I crawled closer to the edged to see him do a back flip on the way down. When he landed on his feet a couple of the firemen, mainly Zack, applauded the man's stunt.

I was amazed by Marluxia's bravery. What if he had missed the edge and fell? That would have been a disaster! I really wish I could have done something so cool…

"Hey squirt! Could you get a wrench and a screwdriver from the toolbox up there? I'd prefer you bring them down here instead of throw them down from up there!"

"Okay." I said quietly and looked for the toolbox. Once I found it I asked what size wrench they wanted.

"Just give me a medium sized one!" Cloud shouted.

I took a decent sized wrench and the screwdriver and walked down the stairs. Once I was down there I handed them to Cloud.

"Ummm, what do you need the tools for, Cloud?" I asked.

"Vexen found a broken skateboard as he was walking here and I decided I would fix it up." He answered.

"Can I watch?"

"Sure squirt!" he patted the crate next to him. "Park it here."

I sat down and watched as he used the wrench to secure the wheels on a metal piece before screwing it in place on the board.

"And there you have it!" Cloud exclaimed.

"That's great that you could fix it!" I said excitedly.

"You wanna have a go on it, squirt?"

"Oh no, I've never been on a skateboard in my life!" I said.

"That's all the more reason to give it a try!" Zack urged.

"Yes! Please get on the skateboard so I can watch you fall, shrimp!" Axel yelled.

Axel was probably the only one that was still teasing me and it kind of hurt but I tried my hardest to ignore it. Why was he being mean anyway? I'll show him…

I gestured my hand toward the board and Cloud placed it in my hand. I took it and placed it on the ground. I had seen people ride on skateboards on TV a lot. They would put their foot on the board, then push with their other foot, and then put the foot closer to the back of the board. It seemed pretty simple, but I had a feeling it was a little more than that. I was pretty sure I could keep my balance; I was never as clumsy as Sora. I really just needed to trust in my abilities and I was sure that I could do it.

"Come on, start already!" Axel yelled impatiently.

I growled and put my foot on the board, I can do this! I pushed with my foot and started to roll. After I gave a harder push I put my foot behind the other. Here was the hard part… not falling. As I was approaching a wall, I leaned slightly to turn the board… this wasn't hard at all! It was as if I already knew how to ride. I gained more confidence and started to move faster and move all around the room. This was so fun! I decided that I needed more space so I rolled out of the garage and started to skate around in the lot. I wanted to do something but I wasn't sure what. I though about the skaters on TV, they didn't just roll around, they did tricks.

Then the idea popped in my head.

I picked up some speed and added some weight on my back foot.

I closed my eyes and kicked upwards. I opened my eyes and looked down to see my board twist beneath my leaping form. When I saw the board descend in the correct position I put my feet back down on the board. When I was on the ground again I rolled for a second then stopped.

That was probably the coolest thing I have ever done in my entire life. I look towards the garage to see most of the firemen with their jaws dropped.

"Squirt! That was awesome! How did you figure out how to ride so quickly!?" Cloud yelled in amazement.

"I don't know… I felt the moment my feet hit the board that I could do it. I really can't explain it."

"I can explain it! He was lying when he said he's never ridden before! C'mon people the shrimp pulled a kick flip on the first try!" Axel yelled.

"Chill out, Axel!" Vexen yelled to his team leader.

"I wasn't lying when I said I've never been on a skateboard. Why would I lie to you guys?" I yelled back.

"I don't know, maybe you're just a compulsive liar! I mean, everything you ever told us could be a lie! Are you really sixteen shrimpy, because you look like your twelve?!" Axel yelled again.

"What are you doing Axel? Leave the kid alone!" Most of the firemen were yelling.

I felt tears start to fall down my face. "I wouldn't lie to anybody! I've never been on a skateboard! I don't know how that trick happened, it just did!"

"He doesn't know Axel! It was luck! Leave him alone!" Zack yelled.

Axel didn't listen.

"Here he goes lying again! He's a phony I'm telling you! He can't explain it to us because he couldn't think of a good enough reason so he's trying to make it seem like it was a sudden epiphany in his head! It doesn't work like that and you know it, shrimp. You're a liar and I want you to confess!" Axel was screaming now.

"I don't know how it happened! I DON'T KNOW! I'm not a liar! I'm sixteen years old and I wouldn't lie to any of you!" I screamed back. I couldn't take anymore of Axel's harassment. He was confusing me. I can't remember my past. What if everything Sora and that social worker told me was a lie? What if I really am twelve? Would that mean I really was lying to everyone? I started to sob. I don't know anything! I grabbed my head and fell to the ground weeping. Is my whole life a lie?

"Now he's trying to play the pity card by putting on some waterworks! You lia-"

"THAT IS ENOUGH! IF YOU SAY ANOTHER WORD TO MY CHILD AXEL, I PROMISE I WILL BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY. WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, TORTURING MY CHILD LIKE THAT!? HOW DARE YOU CALL HIM A LIAR! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO HARASS HIM!" Cloud took a breath. "I have had it! You have been nothing but cruel to my son since the day he came here and I will not tolerate it anymore!"

The entire area was silent, except for my sobs.

"I may not have had Roxas for very long in my house, but I know he has been nothing but honest. I may have only had Roxas and his brother for a few days but I love them both unconditionally and for you to insult Roxas to such a degree is an insult to me and my judgment."

I could hear Cloud defending me and it only made me feel worse. If my life is a lie then I'm betraying Cloud and Leon! I don't understand this! If only I had proof that who I am know aligns with the person I was in the past. If I can't find any I might go insane! I need proof! I don't understand! I don't know anything! The tears kept falling and my sobs wouldn't cease. I just sat there, grabbing my head, on the ground crying.

I felt arms wrap around me and lift me from the ground. I took my hands off my head and held on to Cloud tightly. I cried harder, how could Cloud be so kind to me when I'm lying to his face?

"I don't know anything!" I sobbed. "I don't understand! I need proof, someone get me proof!" I cried.

I heard the sound of a number being dialed in a cell phone.

"Leon, I need you to bring the car."

"_What's wrong?" _I could hear Leon's voice through the phone.

"I need to take Roxas home, and I can't use Fenrir in the state Roxas is in."

"_Is he unconscious? What_ _happened_?"

"Axel harassed him to a breaking point… he's having a mental breakdown right now!" I know Cloud was becoming upset; he doesn't deserve to be upset. It's all my fault…

"_I'm on my way! Try to calm him down. Everything is going to be okay, Cloud."_

"Okay, bye." The call was ended.

I needed Sora to tell me the truth… I felt like I was in the dark. I don't know anything.

"_You're a liar and I want you to confess!"_

"_He's a phony I'm telling you!"_

"_Now he's trying to play the pity card…"_

"I just don't understand. I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND! I'M NOT A LIAR! I'M NOT A LIAR!" I grabbed my head again… Axel's words kept replaying in my head.

"Roxas, I need you to listen to me! I know you're not a liar. You need to tell me what it is that you don't understand."

"EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! MY LIFE IS A LIE! I NEED PROOF!" I sobbed. My throat was starting to hurt from screaming but I couldn't stop. My mind wouldn't let me.

"Proof? Proof of what? Baby, please tell me so I can help…" Cloud was starting to crumble.

I managed to force myself to quiet. I just held tightly to Cloud and sobbed. I needed Sora to tell me the truth.

I heard Cloud sigh in relief when we saw the car pulling up to the garage. I pulled myself out of Cloud's arms when I saw Sora in the passenger's seat. He needed to give me the answers right now. When the car stopped I saw Sora and Leon leave the car. I quickly ran to Sora and grabbed his shoulders.

"S-SORA! T-TELL ME THE TR-TRUTH!" I sobbed.

"Roxas, you need to calm down. It's okay." Sora tried to comfort me. I didn't need comfort I needed answers!

"NO! Y-YOU HAVE TO T-TELL ME! I DON'T KNOW ANY-ANYTHING!" I yelled through my sobs.

"Roxas, what are you talking about? You need to calm down, you're not making sense." Sora said.

"WH-WHO AM I, SORA? T-TELL ME THE TRUTH!" My voice broke painfully so I forced myself to quiet down. "Is my name really R-Roxas? Am I really s-sixteen? Have I been ly-lying to everyone!? Have y-ou been lying t-to me this whole time?" I sobbed.

"Roxas, I have never lied to you about that!? Why are you questioning your own existence?" Sora asked alarmed.

"YOU ARE MY BROTHER, SORA! THAT'S ALL I REMEMBERED WHEN I WOKE UP!" I screamed again. "DID YOU HATE ME? DID YOU HATE YOUR LITTLE BROTHER SORA!? YOU DID! YOU DID! AFTER THE CRASH AND I FORGOT EVERYTHING YOU FOUND THE PERFECT MOMENT TO MAKE ME YOUR PERFECT BROTHER!" I coughed violently.

"Roxas, what are you talking about?! I never lied to you about your life! You saw the birth certificate! Your name is Roxas and you are sixteen years old!" Sora yelled.

"It was fake! You fabricated my whole life! My life is a lie! I don't know. I don't know! I need proof! I need proof!" I grabbed my head and sobbed.

I felt a sting across my face. I placed a hand my cheek and stared in shock at my brother.

"Roxas! Get a hold of yourself! The certificate was real! Everything I have ever told you was the truth! I was the only one who could tell you the truth! Don't you trust me when I say that I love my brother no matter what!?" Sora said.

"I WANT TO REMEMBER MY LIFE!" I screamed as tears ran down my face. "…I've always been afraid… so afraid that I wasn't being truthful, that I was lying to myself and others. But how could I tell the truth, if I don't even remember it? I feel… I feel like I kicked the real Roxas out of his own body and started to fuck up his life! I hate it! I hate the guilty conscience I get whenever I wake up in the morning! I hate looking in the mirror and feeling like an imposter! I feel like a disgusting parasite that's feeding off of someone else's life!" I started to sob again.

I felt Sora embrace me. "Roxas, you are yourself. There is no other Roxas in this entire world, trust me, your name is really uncommon." Sora smiled.

"I want to be the real Roxas…" I said.

"You are the real Roxas. In the days after you woke up, I noticed that you would still do the things you would do before the crash. When the nurse brought you orange jelly, you immediately pushed it away because you knew you didn't like it. I never told you that you hated orange flavored jelly. You already knew subconsciously. Do you remember, I got upset when I realized I wouldn't be able to take care of the both of us?"

"Yeah," I sniffled. "I asked the nurse for a red lollipop to give to you."

"See? You knew I would feel better after I ate that lollipop. Mom used to just stick lollipops in our mouths just to get us to shut up! You may not have had the memory but you knew that lollipops always made us feel better!" Sora smiled.

"I knew?" I asked puzzled.

"Yeah, you knew! That's why I didn't want to tell you a lot about your past because it seemed like you basically already knew it, Rox!" Sora told me.

"I'm me…" I said, "I'm Roxas." I said firmly.

"Yeah, Rox, you are!" Sora said excitedly. "Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah…" I was… so relieved.

"Next time you feel the need to bottle up weird accusations and beliefs, tell me straight away. Don't ever let yourself sit in the dark, Rox." Sora said.

"Okay, I'm so sorry I said those horrible things to you, Sora." I looked down at my hands.

"It's okay, bro. You were having a moment of insanity!" Sora smiled.

"That sounds horrible, Sora…"

"Just chill, Rox. You're okay now. I think we need to start explaining things to the family, though."

"Yes, please. So Leon had already told me about a car crash. From what I heard, Roxas lost all of his memories of his life before the crash, correct?" Cloud began.

"Yes." We said.

"And Roxas has been battling this insecurity about his life… about whether or not it was true?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah…" I said softly, my throat hurt really badly.

"Ok, I think me and Leon are set now. This actually explains a lot of the incidents that have left me puzzled. Now it makes sense."

"Have you cleared up your insecurities, Roxas? Are you okay now… do you need to talk to someone about this?" Leon asked.

"I'm fine now… I'm really sorry if I scared you. I didn't think all of the bad feelings and thoughts that I've always shoved to the back of my mind would come back and bite me." I said quietly.

"Leon, do you need to go back to work?" Cloud asked.

"Yes, I do." Leon said.

"Could you possibly take Fenrir? I'll drive the kids home, then I'll come back to work. I really need to talk to the guys about this. Mostly Axel…" Cloud said.

"That's fine, Cloud. I'm going to head back now, okay?" Leon asked.

Cloud handed Leon the keys and took the car keys from Leon.

"Alright guys, let's go home." Cloud said.

"Okay!" Sora yelled.

"Yeah. Home." I said softly as I walked to the car.


	8. Chapter 8

**Fire**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue.

Thanks to everyone who reads! I'm sorry this is shorter than previous chapters. I have started school again so I barely have any time to write.

Chapter 9

When we finally got home, my mind was completely back in order. I'm pretty sure Sora could tell because he started acting more silly as we got closer to the house.

"Thanks for driving us, Cloud!" Sora yelled from the doorway as the car pulled away.

Once he locked the door, he turned to me. "Roxas, do you wanna talk about what happened today? What did Axel even say to you to make you so upset? Why was he yelling at you in the first place?"

I actually really didn't want to talk about it, seeing as I had just calmed down from it. But I think Sora has a right to know what happened.

"Can we go to my room first?" I asked.

"Sure, Rox."

We headed up the stairs and entered my room. I walked over to the window and sat down. The window nook was probably my favorite area in this entire house now.

I began. "Well, everything was way better than yesterday, at least up until the incident. I decided that I would just chill up on the loft and ignore all the rude comments that the firemen would say. But, after a while, I guess they realized that I was over the teasing and they started to be a lot nicer."

"Well that's good." Sora said.

"Yeah, the guys really aren't that bad. They're really funny when they aren't being cruel. Anyway, when Axel got there he was still being mean to me. He kept calling me shrimp and saying really nasty things to me."

"I really don't like that guy! He was cool after he pulled us out of the fire but I've lost all my respect for him now." Sora said snootily.

"I was sitting on the loft when Cloud asked for some tools. I brought them down and decided to watch him fix a broken skateboard. After he was finished he asked if I wanted to test it out. Of course I've never been on a skateboard in my life so-"

"Actually Rox, you have…" Sora said sheepishly.

"I have?" I asked.

"Yeah Rox, you have. In fact, you started skateboarding at age seven. By the time you were twelve you were an awesome boarder." He explained.

"So that could explain why I was so good at riding that skateboard so quickly." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, once my foot was on that skateboard I knew that I was gonna be really good at it. So after I rolled around for a bit, I decided I would do a trick. I really didn't know what I was doing, but it felt so invigorating. I really want to skate again." I said.

"I'm really glad that you got your old hobby back! I know you've always wanted to be really good at something, skateboarding was it. Sadly, you forgot about it in the crash. I didn't tell you because I thought it wouldn't be the same." Sora explained.

"Once I did the trick, Axel called it a kick flip, everyone was amazed. Everyone, except for Axel. He started yelling at me saying that I was lying when I said I had never been on a skateboard. He kept calling me a liar and screaming at me. I was already confused myself, he just pushed me off the deep end."

"That asshole! I oughta punch him in the face for being so mean!" Sora yelled angrily.

"I don't know Sora, now that I look back on the incident, I really don't think Axel meant what he said… I mean I'm pretty sure he was going out of his way to hurt my feelings, but I don't really think his heart was in it. That's a little scary! I mean, if his heart wasn't in it and he hurt me that badly, imagine what it would have been like if he really did mean it." I thought out loud.

"I really don't get you sometimes, Rox. I think you just have a crush on him and you're making excuses for his actions. I think you should get over him buddy, he's bad news." Sora said.

"Maybe you're right…"

"Well, since you told me all about your day, do you want to hear about mine?" Sora asked.

"Yeah! Don't leave anything out!" I said excitedly.

"Alright! Well, the drive was actually really quiet. The sugar got to me though and I kept fidgeting and Leon tried to get me to stop but it didn't work. Once we got there I went straight to his office because I did not want to de cuffed to the bench again, which was _not _fun! What was awesome was the fact that Riku was already there! I ran up to his desk and gave him a big hug and asked him what he was doing. He told me he was just reading some paperwork and I asked him if he wanted any help and he told me there was really nothing I could do so I just sat there and pouted for a while."

"Oh man, what did Riku do? I know that _no one_ can resist your pout." I said.

"He said if I stopped pouting he would teach me how to shoot a gun! I was happy 'cause he whispered it in my ear and it tickled. Ohhh, I love Riku!" Sora squealed.

I will make sure to hide the syrup from him later. He should never have sugar…

"So did you get a chance to learn?" I asked.

"No he said we would do it tomorrow… and plus I needed to go save my lil' bro from evil redheaded monsters!" Sora said playfully.

"Oh okay then. I'm glad you and Riku are getting along, you deserve someone to make you happy." I said sincerely.

"You do too, you know!" Sora said back.

"Yeah, I know…"

***

Leon walked back into his office to see Riku working at his desk.

"Hey, is Sora's little brother okay? Where's Sora? Is he okay?" Riku questioned.

"Yeah, they're both fine… Sora went home with Roxas." Leon said as he sat at his desk.

"Okay, that's good."

There was silence.

"Are you okay, sir?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine… I'm just a little distracted." Leon replied.

"If you need to go home sir, I'll see if I can rearrange your schedule so you can still finish what needs to be done." Riku suggested.

"Riku?"

"Yes, sir."

"Did I ever tell you that you deserve a pay raise?" Leon asked.

"No sir, you haven't." Riku replied.

"Well, you do."

"Thank you, sir. But I don't really need a raise. There are things more important to me than money."

"It's good that you feel that way, it keeps you from becoming corrupt." Leon said.

"Leon?"

"Yes, Riku?"

"Could I possibly teach your son how to use a gun? It could be a beneficial thing to know about. I really don't see the harm in it seeing as he doesn't actually carry a gun. I promise I won't use any of the big guns to teach him. I'll use a pistol."

"I'm not sure about this… let me go home and sleep on it and you'll have your answer tomorrow morning." Leon said.

"Alright, sir. Have a good day." Riku said as he watched Leon leave the room.

***

Cloud made it back to the garage and walked in quietly. He looked around the room for Axel and spotted him on the loft searching for something.

Cloud walked up the stairs and waited for Axel to turn around.

He was surprised to see that Axel already had a black eye and a busted lip.

"Looks like someone beat me to it, who?" Cloud asked simply.

Axel looked away. "Zack gave me the shiner on my eye, Marluxia gave me the busted lip."

"I see. Well, as much as I would love to give you another black eye, I really need to talk to you. In fact I better just talk to everyone. Come on." Cloud said as he headed down the stairs.

"Alright! Everyone! We are having a fireman meeting right now! Pull up a box, a crate, or just sit on the ground. But I need all of you to listen to me for a second." Cloud yelled.

All of the firemen formed a large circle around Cloud and gave him their undivided attention.

"I can assume you all know what this is about, correct?"

They all nodded.

"I've noticed that most of you have already warmed up to my son Roxas and I don't have a bone to pick with you. I'm really happy that you can accept my son into the fire department family that we have established over the years. But I would like to address the fact the there are a select few that have acted quite unfriendly towards my son. If you don't like him, fine. I never asked you to like him, but I did expect you to treat him like a human being. My son has every right to be here. It's not like he causes any trouble. Sure, he has his idiosyncrasies, but who doesn't. I happen to know that Xigbar sleeps with a teddy bear. I know that Marly grows a garden full of pansies and daisies. I know they don't really want me to tell you this but you need to understand. Just because someone is slightly odd does not give you the right to harass them."

The firemen nodded again.

"I'm glad you guys understand that concept. But what I would love to understand more than anything is why Axel has been acting so cruelly towards my kid. Don't you guys wanna know?"

All but Axel nodded.

"Well Axel, we have voted and now you have to confess." Cloud urged. "Here, why don't I take your seat and you can stand in the middle and speak. I promise this is a fireman meeting so there's no hate, right guys?"

"Yeah, this is a judge free circle! Let it out Axel!" Zack yelled.

"Tell us Axel! We want to know!" Xigbar and Vexen yelled.

"Please, speak!" Lexaeus and Xaldin thundered.

"Okay, ALRIGHT! SHUT UP SO I CAN SPEAK!" Axel yelled.

They all quieted.

"First, I really… I really want to apologize to you, Cloud. What I said to your kid was extremely uncalled for. I would also like to apologize to Roxas, if he ever comes back… I just… Well, after I saved him from the fire at the orphanage, I've done nothing but think about that kid. He would never leave my mind, and it scared me. When you brought him here I was really surprised. I mean, the one kid you've been thinking about nonstop for the past two days is now right in front of you. It freaked me out! Why the fuck was I always thinking about the brat!? I didn't even know him. I didn't know what was happening to me. But when he was here I realized that when I was mean to him, it didn't seem as weird that I was thinking about him. So I picked on him, a lot. Only when I went home, I was hit with such a harsh guilt that I couldn't even sleep at night! That's what made me really grumpy. So when he came today, I decided I would try to make his day horrible. I know that sounds horrible but I didn't know how to fix my problem and you guys know that I would sooner cut my _dick_ off before I asked for help. So when he did that trick on the skateboard, my mind started making these assumptions, and I threw them at the kid. But… as the words were spewing, instead of feeling satisfied like when I usually taunt him, I just felt disgusting. I felt like scum. I really didn't mean a word I said to the shrimp. I couldn't control myself. I know it's a horrible excuse. It's all I got. The kid hasn't been off my mind for days now and I really don't know what to do about it." Axel simply slumped in the middle of the circle in defeat.

Reno giggled. "Yo bro! You know what that sounds like?"

Axel sighed. "What does it sound like, Reno?"

"It sounds like you're in LOVE!" Reno burst out laughing.

"What!?" Axel sat up.

"Now that you think about it, it actually does!" Zack chuckled.

"Holy shit! You're right!" Xigbar yelled.

"Ah." Saïx added.

"You guys can't be serious! He's… he's sixteen years old! That makes him a kid!" Axel yelled.

"Yep! And that makes you a PEDO!" Everyone started laughing.

"I don't find this funny!" Cloud and Axel yelled simultaneously.

"I don't think it's appropriate to bring him here anymore." Cloud said to Axel.

Axel scoffed, "What do you think I'm going to do Cloud, rape him? Excuse me, but I have way more self control than that! And I'm not in love with the kid!"

"Still, from what you said, it seems like you have feelings for my sixteen year old child." Cloud replied.

"I'M NOT A MONSTER, CLOUD. I'VE WORKED WITH YOU FOR FIVE YEARS! I THOUGHT YOU KNEW ME BETTER THAN THAT!" Axel yelled.

Everyone froze.

"Didn't you say we were like a family!? I would never, NEVER, violate someone like that! I understand the magnitude of situation and deal with it accordingly. I know I've been terribly cruel to your son. I know that and I'm sincerely sorry for that. I can't… I can't help what I feel. There, I basically admitted it. I feel for your son. But I'm not going to hurt him anymore. I'm going to accept what I feel and try my hardest to move on. You have to trust me! I wouldn't lay a finger on your son nonconsensually. I could never be so abominable as to touch a person like that without a mutual need for it. I'm not a beast, Cloud."

The room was silent.

"You're right, you're right. Axel I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply that you would do such a horrible thing. I _do_ know you, Axel. I know that you are a very kind person with a very eccentric and slightly overbearing personality. Over the past few days you've been extremely out of character, and you've explained your reasons. I understand that you were confused and upset and you couldn't come to terms with your emotions. But it's become quite apparent that you have realized and accepted your feelings. I don't necessarily believe that Roxas is very fond of you. By the way you've treated him he's probably very hurt. But if for some strange and far out reason my son ever starts to like you… I know you have a very strong potential to make my little squirt happy. Because of this fact, I wouldn't object the idea of you two together." Cloud said calmly.

"Really?" Axel asked surprised.

"Yeah…" Cloud said.

"Well, I think this was the most ground breaking fireman meeting we've ever had!" Vexen yelled.

"Let's have a fireman group hug guys!" Zack yelled excitedly.

They all ignored him.

"Well fine then! You guys suck!" Zack yelled.

They all laughed.

***

Sora and I were puzzled when we heard the front door open. We ventured down the stairs to see who it was.

"Leon? I thought you said you had work to do?" Sora asked as he saw the older man walk through the door.

Leon turned to lock the door. "I… couldn't get any work done so I decided I would go home."

Sora ran up and pounced on Leon's back. "Awww, you're such a softy! You were totally worried about us and wanted to see if we were okay." Sora gushed.

"Sora, get off my back." Leon said.

"Nah, I think I'll just stay right here."

"Sora I promise you don't want to mess with me, I'm the head cop of Twilight town."

"Ohhhh, that's such a threatening title! You're harmless Leon!" Sora yelled.

Suddenly, Sora was on the ground being held in a chokehold by the head cop.

"Ahhh, Roxas! We can't let this ol' geezer win! Help me!" Sora yelled from the ground.

I quickly got up and jumped on Leon hoping to somehow pry him off of my brother.

"Are you serious Roxas? You weigh like ninety pounds! You guys are no match for me!" Leon laughed.

"Don't underestimate our power! Roxas, on the count of three me switch to plan B!"

"Got it!"

"What are you talking about?" Leon asked.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" Both Sora and I started to attack all potential ticklish areas.

"You kids are ridiculous! I promise you will never find the one place where I'm tick-AHHH!" Leon started to squirm.

Hazah! Victory was literally at our fingertips.

And how the hell was someone ticklish on their knees?

"Alright! Alright, I give! You win!" Leon yelled.

We all sprawled out on the floor.

I felt a hand start to ruffle my hair.

"You know Roxas, You actually managed to scare me today. That's quite an achievement, trust me, I don't scare easily." Leon said.

"I'm sorry." I stared at the ceiling.

"It's fine, I'm just glad you're okay."

"Me too." I said and soon we were all asleep on the living room floor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Fire**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own…

Ok, so I stayed home from school today to rest my voice for my singing performance in a couple of days. Luckily, you don't have to talk to type. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks to all you readers!

Chapter 10

Cloud opened the front door to find his three favorite people sleeping on the living room floor.

"Yes, I need to get my camera!" Cloud whispered excitedly. He ran all the way up the stairs to his bedroom and looked through his desk drawers.

"Aha! Victory is mine!" Cloud said as he ran back down the stairs with a camera in hand.

The picture was priceless. Leon was on his back in the middle of the floor with Sora snuggling against him on his left and Roxas on his right. The icing on the cake was the dopey smile Leon had on his face.

"Wait, this picture needs one more thing…" Cloud thought as he walked into the kitchen. He looked in the drawer under the microwave to find a sharpie.

"Hahaha! I win!" Cloud giggled mischievously.

He walked back into the living room and kneeled next to Leon's head.

_Okay, here's the hard part… Leon is a very light sleeper so I have to be careful! _Cloud thought as he took the cap off the marker.

Cloud very gently started writing on Leon's forehead.

"He he he…" Leon giggled in his sleep.

Cloud had to hold his mouth to his other hand to refrain from laughing. Sure, he felt a little bad inside but this opportunity was just too good to pass up!

_Okay there. All finished. _Cloud said as he looked at his handy work.

"I'M A POOPIE HEAD !" was written across Leon's forehead.

"Okay, now for the pictures." Cloud did a little victory dance after a couple of pictures were taken.

"Damn, I'm good!" Cloud said as he went back up the stairs to hide the camera. "I think I should wake them up now." Cloud thought out loud.

He went back down to the living room and decided to wake the kids up first.

Cloud very silently shook Roxas's shoulder. He woke up quickly.

"Whaa?" Roxas said sleepily.

"Squirt, whatever you do, don't say anything about Leon's face okay? I want to see how long it takes for him to realize on his own." Cloud said softly.

"What's on his face?" Roxas said clearly, now fully awake.

"See for yourself but don't give it away!"

Roxas turned to Leon and read the words on his forehead.

"How old are you Cloud?" Roxas asked.

"Still alive at twenty-five!" Cloud said proudly.

"Wow." Was his only response.

"What?" Cloud asked.

"I never knew twenty-five-year-olds could act like they're four…" Roxas thought out loud.

"Yes we can and we actually do it frequently!"

"Alright then." Roxas replied.

"Help me wake up Sora without waking Leon." Cloud said.

"Okay."

Cloud and Roxas gently shook Sora.

"Sora, wake up!" Cloud whispered.

"That's not gonna work, Cloud. Here, I'll help you but make sure you're ready to cover his mouth." Roxas said.

"Okay." Cloud said. "I'm ready."

Roxas got really close to Sora's ear, "Hey Sora, Riku is sitting on the couch waiting for you in nothing but a towel!"

"WHER-mmph" Sora's mouth was covered.

"Sorry Sora, it was the only way I could wake you up quietly." Roxas said sheepishly.

Sora glared at his brother and turned to Cloud. "What's this about?"

"Well, I decided I would play a prank on my boyfriend…" Cloud said.

"Oh…" Sora said and looked at Leon.

He snorted. "You're a genius, Cloud!" Sora said seriously.

"Why thank you, I'm glad _somebody_ appreciates my talents." Cloud said looking at Roxas.

"Well, I'm sorry that I think it's really immature…" Roxas said.

"Well you go hide in the stairway and watch the master work!" Cloud said.

"Okay! C'mon Rox!" Sora said excitedly as he pulled me to the stairs.

They watched as Cloud walked up to Leon and kneeled next to him.

"Hey, Leon, wake up babe." Cloud said smoothly.

"Huh… ah, I can't believe I fell asleep on the floor. Where are the boys?" Leon asked sleepily.

"They went upstairs, they were already awake when I got here. They figured you were tired so they let you sleep." Cloud explained.

"Okay, then. I'm really surprised I didn't hurt my back… the floor is actually not bad to sleep on." Leon said patting the floor.

"Well, are you still tired?" Cloud asked.

"No, I'm officially wide awake." Leon said and pulled Cloud on top of him.

"Leon! What are you doing? The boys are upstairs!" Cloud giggled a little.

"Do you think we should leave?" Roxas whispered to Sora.

"I dunno, I'm really surprised Cloud hasn't slipped up yet. I would have crumbled the moment he woke up." Sora whispered back.

"I guess seeing that phrase on Leon's head _is_ pretty funny. But it's only funny because it's Leon and not anyone else." Roxas confessed.

"Hah! I knew you thought it was funny!" Sora exclaimed quietly.

"We should go." Roxas said simply.

"Huh? Why?" Sora asked.

A pleasure-filled moan permeated throughout the room.

"Yeah, let's go, quickly!" Sora said.

"Ahhh, Leon!" Cloud moaned.

"OH God!" Roxas squealed as he covered his ears!

"Hurry up Roxas! Move faster!" Sora whispered firmly as he pushed Roxas up the stairs.

They ran into Sora's room.

"You know, Leon's gonna feel like a complete idiot when this is over." Roxas thought aloud.

"Why do you think that?" Sora said.

"Well, even though he getting laid, he's also being silently laughed at. I mean, he has 'I'm a poopie head" written on his forehead!" Roxas explained.

"If anything Roxas, I think Leon's only gonna feel like an idiot because he didn't notice it sooner. Not because Cloud was laughing at him." Sora said.

"Yeah, that makes sense. But I think we forgot the last possible option that could happen." Roxas said.

"What's that?"

"Leon could blow up in anger and take it out on everyone."

"Oh yeah…oh shit."

***

Cloud giggled into Leon's chest.

"What's so funny?" Leon said.

"Oh, it's nothing… I just… can't believe we just a sex on the living room floor while the kids are upstairs." Cloud said looking away form Leon's forehead.

"Well, they would have heard us eventually." Leon reasoned.

"I know, but it's funny…" Cloud said getting up slowly to retrieve his clothes.

Leon got up as well and looked for his clothes.

"You know Cloud, you're kinda dirty." Leon said.

"What!" Cloud said suddenly. _Did he notice? _

"I think we need to clean you up in the shower." Leon smirked.

"Oh, okay then. I guess I am pretty dirty." Cloud said slyly. _Phew!_

Leon proceeded to sweep Cloud off his feet and carry him to the bathroom.

_Oh, well I guess it's time for the sharpie to come off anyway… _Cloud thought as they closed the door to their bathroom.

***

"Roxas! Roxas! Wake up!" I heard Cloud yell the next morning.

"Whaa, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm in big trouble… for some reason the sharpie won't come off his forehead!" Cloud yelled.

"Sharpie? What are you… oh shit!" From how worried Cloud looks Leon's gonna be really angry.

"Why don't you just confess Cloud? I'm sure he'll understand." I reassured.

"No, he's gonna be angry, _really angry! _He has to go to work today! He's the Chief Officer! He has authority, he can't have something ridiculous like that on his forehead!" Cloud was panicking.

"Good morning Rox, Cloud? What's going on?" Sora asked.

"The sharpie won't come off Leon's head!" Cloud yelled in despair. "I don't know what happened. Sharpies are never _really_ permanent markers! They usually just come off with soap!" Cloud whined.

"Well… Cloud, did you buy the new extra strength sharpie? Those take like days of scrubbing to get the ink off!" Sora said.

"Oh SHIT! Leon's gonna kill me!" Cloud yelled.

"Well, I guess the jig is up." Sora said.

"Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to burry me in my fireman uniform. I always that would be cool…" Cloud looked at his hands.

"Stop being ridiculous Cloud! You should have thought about the consequences before you did anything!" I said firmly.

"But this sucks! My plans always work!" Cloud yelled.

"Well Cloud, there's a first time for everything…" Sora said somberly.

"Well, he'll find out soon…" Cloud said. "Are you coming to the Fire department with me, squirt? I know after what happened yesterday you probably don't want to come."

"I'll go but could I just stay on the loft? I don't really want to talk to anyone." I really didn't want to go but I really don't want to hurt Cloud's feelings. He's already starting to have a bad day.

"Really? You'll come? That's great! I love you, squirt! You can stay on the loft but wont you be bored?" Cloud asked.

"Most likely, but I really just don't want any attention directed at me." I said.

"Well, what kind of music do you listen to?"

"I'll listen to anything really, but I really like rock and classical music I guess." I said. We didn't really get a chance to listen to music at the orphanage. I usually would find music on TV that I would like. But there was this one girl named Xion at the orphanage, she had a violin. She said it was the only thing she had left of her mother's. She would play it all the time; of course she was adopted quickly because of her musical talents. But I always liked the songs she would play.

"That's great because that's basically the only two music genres I listen to. You can listen to my ipod on the loft. Does that sound good?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah, thanks!" This was so cool. I've never had an ipod before!

"Well, I'm going to wait downstairs for my death." Cloud slumped.

"Stop bein' a baby Cloud!" Sora yelled as he moved towards the bathroom to get ready.

***

We were all down dressed and ready to go.

We were also ready for Leon's explosion.

"Good morning everyone." Leon said as he came down the stairs.

Though most of the words were gone the word 'poopie' was still very present on his forehead.

Sora and I said good morning while Cloud was moping at the table.

"Are you okay Cloud?" Leon asked concerned.

"No." Cloud pouted.

"What's wrong?"

"Did you look in the mirror when you were getting dressed this morning, Leon?" Cloud asked.

"No, I never do. I've put this uniform on so many times that I don't have to, why?" Leon asked.

I watched as tears ran down Cloud's eyes. "Oh, Leon I'm such a horrible person! Go look in the mirror!" Cloud wailed.

Leon's face looked puzzled as he walked to the downstairs bathroom.

"CLOUD! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY FACE! IS THIS SHIT PERMANENT!? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" Leon yelled through the bathroom doorway.

All of the people in the kitchen winced. This was not good.

"It was just a joke, Leon! I didn't think we had bought extra strength sharpies! I promise I wouldn't have done it if I knew!" Cloud rambled quickly.

"What am I supposed to do about this, Cloud!? I have the word POOPIE on my face!" Leon screamed.

Sora and I giggled but immediately regretted it.

"And YOU TWO! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM!?" Leon bellowed at us.

"He was already finished with your face when he woke us up, sir!" Sora said frightened.

"Please Leon, calm down. Cloud didn't mean to… he thought it would just wash off!" I tried to reason.

"THERE'S STILL THE FACT THAT IT'S STILL ON MY FACE AND IT OBVIOUSLY WONT COME OFF TODAY!" Leon yelled.

"I'm sorry! I'm SORRY! I didn't know it would stay on! I'm sure if you find Tifa she'll have some cover up that you can put over it until it goes away! I'm sorry!" Cloud wailed. You could tell he felt awful about what he had done. And it really wasn't his fault. He really didn't know those sharpies were stronger.

"Look, Leon. Can't you see Cloud's really upset? He felt horrible when he noticed the sharpie didn't come off this morning. He really didn't mean to make you so upset. And you have to admit it is a _little_ funny." I said sheepishly.

"I'm really sorry, Leon…" Cloud said softly.

"You guys are gonna be the death of me… Cloud c'mere."

"No." Cloud pouted.

He sighed. "Cloud, I'm sorry I got so angry, you know I have a horrible temper. Please come closer?"

Cloud moved an inch towards him. "There, I moved closer."

Leon grabbed his arm and pulled him close. "Smartass."

"You like it though…" Cloud said.

"Okay, now that everything is forgiven, you guys should go to work!" Sora said.

"You're right Sora, you ready to go?" Leon asked.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Sora yelled.

Leon kissed Cloud's lips then his forehead. "Be safe and stay away from permanent markers!" Leon said as he walked through the door.

"You too, POOPIE!" Cloud yelled back!

I laughed.

***

When Cloud and I got to the garage, I walked slowly behind him looking down at my feet. The last thing I the firemen to see was my embarrassment.

"G'mornin' Cloud, Mornin' Roxas!" Zack said.

"Hi…" I said softly and ran towards the loft.

"I'm sorry about that Zack… he's still a little upset." Cloud apologized.

"No, it's quite alright. I don't blame him after all the drama he's had to deal with."

I watched as Cloud walked up the stairs. "Here you go, I think you're smart enough to figure out how to use it." Cloud said as he looked down to the floor below. "Are you gonna be okay, squirt?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I said.

"Alright then! See ya!" Cloud said as he ran and jumped off the loft with a double summersault on the way down.

I smiled… It was really cool to think about how that that guy was my guardian. He's really cool.

I looked to the ipod in my hands. Okay, first I have to turn it on. I looked for an on button and found it at the top left corner of the device. I watched amazed as the thing turned on. It was fantastic. I tapped the screen where it said music and watched the screen change. I scrolled down the songs and picked one randomly.

It was classical music. I looked down at the name of the song. It was Mozart's Symphony number 40. It was fantastic. The music started somber but hastened. Like it was urging me to get up and do something. Then it changed into this playful melody that soon found itself back into its hastened urgency. I listened more and it sounded the same as the beginning but different at the same time. I loved it; I couldn't stop listening. I had never been so engaged in a song before! There was so much excitement and there was pain too. I was sad when the song ended to move to a new song.

But I liked this song too! This one didn't have a name on the screen. It just said track 1. It wasn't a classical one. It was one of those ballad type songs. It gained intensity as the song went on. But what amazed me the most was what the song was saying. The singer was singing about how even though there are so many things he wants and that even though life makes it hard for him to get these things, everyone has this problem and he'll try his hardest to turn his pain into resolve to always move forward. It really touched me and I found myself listening to it over and over.

I didn't even notice when Axel entered the garage because I was so engaged in the music.

"Hey everyone! I'm back! You don't have to cry I promise!" Axel yelled.

"Hey!" was everyone's response.

Cloud walked up to Axel. "Roxas is here but he's on the loft and really doesn't want to be bothered."

"Are you asking me not to apologize to him today?" Axel asked.

"No I'm not going to stop you if you want to apologize, but I don't really think he'll listen to you.

"Oh, well I'll try later."

The song was so great! I had probably listened to the song like five times now but I couldn't bring myself to stop pressing the back button. It was so beautiful. After a while, I started to realize that I had the song memorized already. I wondered if I sang really softly, I wouldn't be noticed.

I opened my mouth and started to sing the song. I made sure I was really quiet. I really didn't want anyone to hear me. As the song went on I got lost in the music.

"Hey, Xiggy! Why did the monkey fall out of the tree?"

"I don't fuckin' know! Why!"

"Because he was DEAD!" Marly laughed.

"That was by far the stupidest joke I have ever heard." Saïx said.

"Shut up dude, hey Xiggy, why did the other monkey fall out of the tree?" Marly asked.

"Dude, I don't know!" Xigbar yelled.

"Because IT WAS STRAPPED TO THE DEAD MONKEY!"

They all laughed.

"Wait, guys! Shhhhh! Do you hear that?" Axel said.

"Hear what?" Zack said.

"It sounds like singing…" Cloud said.

They all quieted and listened.

"Yep, that's definitely singing. Is your kid doing it?" Reno asked.

Cloud turned to look at his son on the loft. He smiled when he saw his mouth forming words.

"Yeah, it is." Cloud said.

"He doesn't sound half bad. In fact, he sounds really good from what I can hear." Marluxia said as he listened.

"Wow, he's really good, Cloud! Wait… is that my song he's singing?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, it is. You really should have kept playing with that band of yours, Axel." Cloud said.

"Well, we all wanted to move on. But how did he get a hold of my music?"

"I burned all the songs on that CD you gave me onto my ipod. He's listening to it right now." Cloud said.

"He likes my music!" Axel did a small victory dance.

"That doesn't mean he likes you though!" Xigbar added.

"Shut up dude, everyone knows that the songs a musician writes are really just their innermost thoughts and feelings!" Axel said.

"I wish he would sing louder!" Zack said.

"Yeah Cloud, make him sing louder!" Marly and Xigbar said.

"Umm, I'll try. Hey Roxas!" Cloud yelled.

I jumped when I heard my name. Did I sing too loud?

"Yeah, Cloud." I said blushing.

"Sing louder! Your voice is pretty!" Cloud yelled.

I blushed and kept my mouth shut. They heard me singing… that's so embarrassing!

"Roxas, please sing! We all want to hear you!" Cloud yelled.

"Please sing Roxas!" They all yelled.

I blushed. Were they being serious? Did they really want me to sing?

"Please." Axel added.

Axel wants me to sing? I was pretty sure he hated me…

"We're being completely serious squirt! Sing!" Cloud yelled.

What do I do? I don't want to embarrass myself more than I already have! If I close my eyes and pretend I'm home, maybe it won't be so bad…

I closed my eyes and let the music take me.

"Your son's voice is great, Cloud." Axel said.

"Thank you, maybe you should tell him that." Cloud replied.

"I will…" Axel said staring up at the loft.

Xigbar coughed "Pedophile!" he coughed again.

"Shut up dickhole! You don't know shit!" Axel yelled angrily.

"Shhhh, just listen to the music." Cloud said as he looked at the loft.

They all quieted and listened.

When the song was over I opened my eyes a looked around. What I saw was all the firemen staring in awe at me.

"Ummmmm, okay. I stopped now…" I said and waited for someone to move.

"That was fantastic Roxas, please come down here and sing more songs to us!" Marly said.

"Thank you, Marly. I really don't think I should come down there…" I said blushing.

"Why not?" Lexaeus asked.

"Because every time I go down there, something bad happens…" I said blushing even more.

They all looked a little guilty when I glanced back down at them.

"Squirt, I promise there's no reason to be afraid anymore." Cloud said softly.

"I just don't wanna get hurt again." I mumbled.

"C'mon, Roxas. You can sit with me and I'll make sure no one bothers you." Cloud said.

"Ok, but I don't wanna be bothered." I said as moved to get up.

As I got up my foot, which had fallen asleep, buckled and I found myself scared shitless as I fell of the loft.

"ROXAS!" I heard Cloud yell as I was falling down.

It was like slow motion, my last thoughts coming and going at a seemingly normal pace. I was certain that I was gonna die so I closed my eyes as I was falling.

What I didn't expect was for something to break my fall.

Or I should say someone.

I opened my eyes and looked down to see Axel under me.

"You okay, shrimp? You should be more careful." Axel smiled gently.

What the fuck was going on? One day he's a total asshole to me, and the next day he saves my life. I don't get this at all!

"I'm fine… thanks." I said and scrambled quickly off of him.

I run up to Cloud who embraces me tightly. "Squirt, you scared the shit out of me! Don't sit so close to the edge! God! Do you want to give me a freaking heart attack? Thank you Axel." Cloud rambled.

"It's okay Cloud, I'm fine, see?" I looked up at him and gave him a big toothy smile.

"Go sit over there, squirt. I'll be right back. Guys I need your help with this." Cloud said as he went up to the loft. Almost all of the other firemen followed.

I watched as Axel came up to me and sat down. Didn't I just say I didn't want to be bothered?

"Are you sure you're okay, Roxas? You fell from pretty high." Axel asked.

"I'm fine. OUCH!" I yelped as Axel poked my side.

"Doesn't sound like you're fine… you should let someone look at that." Axel said.

"I'll get it eventually, anything else?" I said impatiently.

"Yeah, I wanted to say that I am totally and completely sorry for the way I've treated you these last couple of days. I know you must hate me-"

"I don't hate you." I interrupted.

"You don't? But I was so horrible to you!" Axel said.

"You were and it really hurt, but I don't hate you." I said.

"So, you forgive me?" Axel asked.

"Not yet. I wanna know why you were so mean to me! I didn't do anything to you and you just poked at my insecurities until I crumbled and I'm really hurt by it." I pouted slightly as I looked at him.

"I… I just… something was happening to me and I took out all my frustration on you." Axel said.

"But why? Why me!? You could have taken it out on anyone here. Why did you pick on me?" I yelled.

"I was in denial about something that involved you."

"What!? What are you talking about? I've only seen you like three times! How could your problem involve me?" I yelled again.

"Please, Roxas, trust me when I tell you that I'm over the denial now so there's nothing to worry about."

"But I can't trust you! You've been horrible to me. I want to know what's going on!"

"You sure you want to know?"

"Yes! Tell me!" I demanded.

"Come closer I don't want anyone else to hear…" Axel said.

I inched really close to his face.

"Tell me!" I demanded again.

Next thing I know his lips were on mine. I'm still completely confused, why is he kissing me!?

He pulled away and looked in my eyes. "Do you get it now?"

"No please explain!" I said blushing like a tomato.

He smirked. "Me, Axel, fell for the little shrimp."

"You like me?" I asked, trying to get this in simple terms.

"You could say that." Axel said.

"Please, a yes or a no."

"Yes." Axel replied.

"I want to tell you something Axel. Listen." I said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Ever sense you pulled me out of the fire… I've felt… different towards you. I can ignore it sometimes, other times I can't."

"When can't you ignore it?" He asked.

I blushed. "When you were walking towards me soaking wet and shirtless…" I mumbled.

Axel smirked. "I see, so you couldn't resist me, huh?"

"Shut up. You're too arrogant."

"Oh but you like it!" Axel leaned in again. I just sat there I really didn't know what he wanted from me.

"This is the part were you meet me half way and we kiss…" Axel said.

"Oh." I blushed. "I'm sorry, I've never done this before."

"No kidding." He smirked and leaned in to attach his lips with mine.

Oh jeez! I don't wanna look like an idiot! What do I do!?

Axel shifted closer and placed his hand on my face. I jerked away when I felt something wet run across my bottom lip.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked.

"That was my tongue, open your mouth next time and I'll show you what your supposed to do."

"Oh… ummm… could we try this again?" I asked bashfully.

"My pleasure, shrimp." Axel moved in again.

I pushed a little closer and got settled. I waited for his tongue and when I felt it I opened my mouth.

I was slightly weirded out by this but I managed to relax when his tongue slid in. I started to focus on what I was feeling and I realized that I was happy.

Sure I was a little freaked out but I was happy.

I very tentatively poked my own tongue in his mouth. I got a sigh in response.

Was that good?

Axel put his hand on my waist and pulled me closer.

"OW! That hurt!" I yelped and pulled away.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you had hurt yourself there." Axel said.

"Why don't you stop making out with him and make sure he's okay!" Cloud yelled from the loft.

We both blushed a little.

"Alright! I'm on it." Axel said and turned to me. "Can you lift up your shirt a bit so I can see what's injured?"

I blushed more and lifted my shirt. He looked at the bruises and moved his hands to my ribs. His hands were warm…

"I know this seems obnoxious but does this hurt?" He prodded.

"AH! Yes, that hurt!" I yelped again.

"Looks like you bruised a rib, shrimp."

"That sucks because I sleep on that side." I pouted.

"Awww, my cute little shrimpy won't be able to sleep." Axel said.

"Please don't call me…" I paused and turned purple when I felt his lips on my ribs.

"There we go! Is it better now?" He asked.

I just nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

**Fire**

**Disclaimer: **Do I really still have to write this?

I'm sorry this took a longer time than usual, but then again, this one is slightly longer than usual. Anyway, thank you EVERYONE! I have over twenty reviews! I'm so happy! I thought for sure no one was gonna read this. Thank you for proving me wrong! Please review some more!

Chapter 11: Sora's point of view!

I looked to my left at Leon who was now wearing a police cap to hide the words on his head.

"It's a good thing your uniform has a hat. You don't look like your hiding anything!" I said happily as we were walking down the hall.

"Hiding what? Tell me!" Tifa said now running down the hallway. Wow! Tifa had really good ears.

Leon turned and glared at me.

"Sorry!" I winced.

"Come on, hurry before she catches up to us." Leon said as he started to move briskly down the hallway.

We managed to close the door before Tifa could get in.

"Come on, Leon! Open the door!" Tifa yelled.

"Go do your work! I know you have some because I'm you're boss!" Leon yelled back.

"You know Leon! You're just a POOPIE HEAD!" Tifa yelled before I heard her stomping off.

I laughed walked to the chair in the corner of the room. "I gotta say, that was pretty ironic that she called you that!" I laughed again.

"Shut up or I'll handcuff you to the bench again." Leon warned angrily.

"Sorry, sorry!" I looked around. "Where's Riku?" I wondered out loud.

Leon sniggered. "You sure do a horrible job of masking you're admiration for him."

I blushed. "NO! I don't like him like that! He's just an awesome person to hang around…"

Leon gave me a deadpan look. "You dream about getting married to him, Sora."

"THAT WAS ONLY ONE TIME!" I yelled only to realize that I had just confessed that I dream about Riku.

I blushed again…shit…there's no recovering from that one. The cards were on the table now.

"I don't care, you know. Well… I do, but I don't object. If he makes you happy…" Leon's sentence faded out and he went back to working.

I ran over to him and gave him a big smooch on the cheek. "Oh Leon! You're the biggest softy I've ever met but I love you!"

"Please refrain from grabbing my face like that." Leon mumbled.

"Squee!" I yelled in excitement.

"Please be quiet." Leon groaned in annoyance.

"Sorry…" I sat back in the chair. I'm so bored… wait… something good was gonna happen today but I can't remember.

AHHHHHH! Riku's gonna teach me how to use a gun! YAY! Now I really wanna go run around.

I sat up quickly in my chair when Riku entered the office. YAY! Here he is! I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Yay! I'm so happy you're here! We should go now!" I rambled excitedly.

"Whoa! Sor! Hold on a sec! I haven't even gotten into the room yet, silly!" Riku said as he tried to move towards his desk.

"Oh! Sorry! I'm just really excited!" I let go of him and sat back down in the chair.

"So, Leon, did you think about what we discussed yesterday?" Riku asked looking at Leon.

"Yes I have."

"Do I have permission, sir?" Riku asked.

"Yes, but be careful! I'm only letting this happen because I don't live far from the bad section of west side." Leon grumbled.

"Thank you, sir. You won't be disappointed." Riku smiled. "Let's go to the shooting range Sora!"

"Oh BOY! This is so cool! I wish Roxas could watch!" I said as I started to skip down the hallway.

"Sor! Slow down! You might bump…" He paused as I ran straight into Zexion. "into someone…"

"Ah! I'm sorry! I wasn't looking!" I bowed a couple of times for good measure.

"Just get out of the way! I need to get to the copy machine." Zexion snapped as he walked to the copy room.

"Calm down Zexion… the copy machine's not going to run away from you." Riku said.

Ah! Riku is defending me! I feel so loved!

Riku and I walked down the hallway and went through a side door. The shooting range was actually at the back of the department in a building that most people don't even notice unless you're looking for it.

"Okay Sora, we're going to use a pistol so that if you accidentally shoot me… I have a chance of living." Riku joked nervously.

"Riku, I wouldn't shoot you! I may be a little dumb but I'm not crazy!" I pouted. I can't believe he would say that!

"You're not dumb, Sor. I was just joking. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Riku said and put his arm around my shoulder.

I'm in heaven! He's touching me!

"I forgive you…" I said.

"Good. Well the first thing you have to know about using a gun is all of the safety stuff. So listen carefully." He started.

"OKAY!" I said and gave him my attention.

"First rule is to always keep the gun pointed in a safe direction. Never point in towards yourself or someone else unless you're in a situation where you need to protect yourself. Number two, always keep your finger off the trigger until you're ready to shoot the gun. Another rule would be that you keep the gun unloaded until you are actually ready to use it. Got it?"

"Yeah." I answered.

"Okay then," He took a pistol from its holster. "Let's get started."

"Alright!" I walked over to the booth. This shooting range had a series of booths that were distanced variously across the room. There were other rooms on other floors for different purposes but this one was for shooting still targets.

"Well Sora, Leon would probably kill me if I didn't make you wear the eye and ear protectors, so put these on please." Riku handed me some glasses and strange looking ear muff things.

I put them on and gestured towards the gun. "Is it heavy?" I asked.

"Well, I think it's light because I handle a bigger gun on a daily basis but you might find it a little heavy." He handed me the gun.

Oh yeah, it was pretty heavy. I mean, it wasn't too bad but it definitely wasn't a toy.

"Alright Sora, I want you to keep your legs shoulder length apart and I want you to hold the bottom of the gun with a steady hand and put your other hand like you are going to pull the trigger."

I did as I was told. At first it seemed a little weird as after about a minute of holding the gun I got used to it.

"Do you see the target Sora?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, can I shoot it now?" I asked anxiously.

"No, hold on. Something doesn't look right."

I watched as he moved closer to me. I blushed when I felt his body against mine and his arms over my own.

He brought my arms up a little higher. "I see, you were pointing the gun a little too low. Always keep the gun level okay?"

"Okay." I was really nervous now… he's so close!

"Now, it's good to know a little about your gun before you go around shooting it so I want you to know that this particular gun's bullets always veer to the right. So know that you know that you want to aim accordingly." He moved the gun and my hands a little to the left of the bull's-eye.

I turned beet red when I felt his breath at my ear. "Now, relax… take a deep breath, visualize the target, and pull the trigger."

I really wanted to calm down but it was hard. His warm breath was caressing my ear lobes!

"You're so tense Sora… do you think you can keep the gun up without my help?" he asked.

I was sure I could but then again I didn't really want him to let go…

"Yeah, I can." I said and frowned a bit when his hands left mine.

"In order to hit the target you have to relax Sora. If you tense you muscles it will only direct the bullet differently." Riku explained.

I felt his hands come onto my shoulders and massage them.

"There you go, that's better. Just stay as relaxed as you are now, look at the target and shoot."

I really wanted him to keep massaging my shoulders, but alas, life isn't as fair as I want it to be. I made sure my hands were leveling the gun and I closed my eyes.

I pulled the trigger.

"Wow, Sor! Nice shot!" I opened my eyes to see that the bullet had hit the target perfectly.

"That was fantastic! I wanna do it again!" I said excitedly.

"Let's see if you can hit the farthest target without my help." Riku said.

"Will I win something if I do?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. Anything you want." Riku said carelessly.

I ran to the booth with the farthest target. Now I needed to think. If the target is farther away, I probably have to aim it farther to the left to account for the bullet's veering. I also know that the bullet will probably also go down a little after being in the air for so long.

I aimed the gun farther to the left of the bull's-eye and slightly above it. I really hope this works.

I took a really deep breath and concentrated on the target. Then, I pulled the trigger.

I squealed when the bullet made its mark! I can't believe that worked!

"Well I'll be… I didn't think you would be able to do it but a deal's a deal. What do you want for a prize?" Riku asked.

"I want you to take me out to dinner! Like a real date! Wait… what am I doing asking that! You're like, seven years older than me… it's not the same unless you like me…"

Did I really just say that!? What the fuck! My own freaking mouth betrays me!

"Six."

"Huh?"

"I'm only twenty three, I'm six years older than you."

"Oh..," I said looking down. This sucks, now he must know I like him. He must think I'm pathetic. I pouted and put the gun down.

"Hey! Is that what you want Sora? You want me to take you out on a date?" Riku smiled.

"I know it was really stupid of me. I really don't know what I was thinking! I'll think of something else." I rambled.

"I don't think it's stupid." Riku said.

"Say whaa?!" What! Is he serious?

"I'd love to take you out to dinner, Sora. You wanna go tonight or some other time?"

"Are you screwing with me? Because that's not funny at all!" I said.

"No Sor! I'm being completely serious. I want to take you out. I've wanted to since you first came here." He explained.

"Really?"

Riku inched closer. "Yeah, really." He put his arms around my waist.

"Are you gonna kiss me now?" I asked.

"Yeah, you ready?" he said his lips just a hair away from mine.

I nodded and connected our lips. If I thought having his arm around me was heaven, then I was terribly mistaken. This was the real heaven here!

I gasped when he bit my lip sharply and he snuck his tongue in my mouth. I could feel him explore and I blushed when I let out a small whimper.

I could feel him smiling into the kiss and that's when I realized I needed to breathe. I pulled away and blinked twice.

"WOW…" was all I could say.

He smirked and held me closer. He rested his forehead on mine and asked me when I wanted to go out.

"Can we go tonight? Wait! What about Leon! Ah! Knowing him he's gonna think I'm too young and say no!" I pouted.

"He won't say no… he already figured out that we liked each other and he said he wouldn't object."

"I'm so happy!" I said and snuggled my face in Riku's uniform.

He chuckled. "I'm glad you are Sora. I always want you to feel this way."

"Would you think I was really weird and dorky if I said I've been dreaming of this moment?" I asked.

He laughed. "No, I don't think you're weird or dorky, but I do think that's a little cheesy."

"Hey! Don't hate on my cheese!" I yelled.

He laughed again. "I wouldn't dare hate on your cheese Sora."

"What time is it? I asked.

"It is time for me to finish some paperwork. Come on Sora, let's head back to Leon's office." He said and released his embrace.

I pouted when he let go but smiled again when he grabbed my hand. I can't wait to tell Roxas about this! This is the greatest day of my life!

We made it back to the office and I ran up to Leon. "Leon?"

"Yes."

"Ummm, I was wondering…" I began.

"So you guys finally figured things out, huh?"

"Yes we did, sir. I want to take him to dinner tonight for doing so well at the shooting range." Riku replied.

"Alright, I expect him home by ten o'clock sharp, not a minute later." Leon said.

"YAY! I'M SO HAPPY! Where are we gonna go? Ah! I'm not even dressed appropriately! Are we taking your motorcycle?" I rambled.

"We'll go anywhere you want Sora. You look fine the way you're dressed now, and yes we are taking the motorcycle." Riku answered as he went to his desk to work.

"Sora."

"Yes, Leon?'

"Why don't you find Tifa? That way Riku won't be distracted and he'll get his work done." Leon suggested.

"Okay!" I got up and went down the hallway.

I looked and saw Zexion still in the copy room. I walked inside and watched as he placed a paper onto the glass and closed the top over it. He then proceeded to press a big, green button and the copy started to operate.

It was so fancy that I found myself entranced. I jumped when Zexion started to speak.

"Not you again… what do you want now?"

"Nothing, I was just watching the copy machine work. I had never seen one work in real life before." I said.

"Well now that your curiosity is satisfied, would you please go?" Zexion said rudely.

"Why are you so mean? I never did anything to you!" I said feeling hurt at his rude words.

"You are a nuisance." He mumbled.

"You know, you look like you need a hug." I said.

"I most certainly do not need a…" I wrapped my arms around him and started to pat his back comfortingly."…Hug."

"See? Doesn't that feel better than lashing out at everyone? Feel better about what ever you're worried about okay?" I said.

"But it's so hard to recover…" he said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I got in a fight with my boyfriend about my career choice. He doesn't like that I barely have time for him anymore. I love him more than anything, but is it so horrible to love my job as well?"

"Well, I think when you get home you need to talk to your boyfriend about how you feel."

"I get home so late though, he's always asleep when I get home."

"I don't really think he's asleep, Zexion." I said.

"Why's that?"

"I think he's only pretending he's asleep to see if you'll wake him. Trust me, I bet he's dying for attention from you because he never gets to spend time with you anymore." I explained.

"So he's only pretending?" He asked.

"I think so. If I were him I would probably wait all night for my boyfriend to come home so he can kiss me goodnight. That's what he wants. He wants you to take the time, even if its just a few minutes, to stop thinking about everything else and just focus on him. Don't you want to hold him and kiss him?" I asked.

"Yes, I do. But I'm afraid that Demyx will reject me." Zexion said.

"He won't reject you. Most of the time when someone ignores you, it's only because they want your attention." I explained.

"Okay. I'll see what happens. Thank you so much for talking to me. I feel a lot better now."

"I'm glad. I don't like to see people hurting." I said.

"Hey, Sora are you ready to go?" Riku said in the doorway of the copy room.

"Yeah! Let's go!" I said and got up. "Tell me how it works out tomorrow okay, Zex?"

"Okay." He said as I left the room with Riku at my side.

"What were talking to Zexion about? I've never seen him so… nice."

"I really don't think it's my place to tell but I think he'll be a lot nicer by tomorrow."

"Okay, cool."

We made it to the parking lot and he handed me the weird helmet again.

"Um, could you…" I started.

"Yeah, keep still." He said as he took the helmet from me.

"I realized when I was working that you're still new to west side, so I decided to take you to my favorite place to see if you'll like it." Riku said as he was finishing the fastens on the helmet.

"Okay!" I said happily.

We both mounted the bike and I smiled when I wrapped my arms around him.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Let's go!"

We drove off.

***

We pulled into the parking lot of a slightly modest looking restaurant. I had a garden traveling its way around the small building. The flowers were so many pretty colors.

"I think that's what attracted me to the restaurant first." Riku said.

"Huh?"

"The flowers."

Did I say that out loud?

"You didn't say anything I just saw you staring." Riku replied to my thought.

"How are you doing that!?" I ask in amazement.

"Well, when you're a cop, you have to learn to read people and Sora, you make it so easy for me to read what you're thinking." He said as he opened the door for me.

"How?"

"You display all of you're emotions in your face, Sor. It's fine though. I like it because then I can figure out when you like things, or when you keep things inside for the sake of being nice. I think you're the kind of person who would do that." Riku said.

"Okay." I said as I got a good look at the interior of the restaurant. It was a family type restaurant. You know, the one's where the kids sitting in the table across the room somehow find their way out of the seat to explore. I liked it because it was homey.

"Hiya Riku! I haven't seen you in a while! It's good to have you back!" A brown haired girl said excitedly as she walked towards Riku.

"Hey, Kairi! Could I get a table for two?" Riku asked.

"For two?" She turned to me. "Oh my goodness! I must be blind I didn't see you at first. It's nice to meet you; I'm Kairi, one of the very few waiters of this restaurant."

"Hi! I'm Sora, one of the many people who come to the afore mentioned restaurant!"

Kairi giggled. "I like you! You're not as mean as the other people who come here sometimes. There's a table by the window and there is a table in the back. Which one would you like?" She asked.

Riku looked at me. "The window!" I said excitedly.

We followed Kairi to the table and she handed us the menus. "I assume you want the usual drink Riku? Thought so. What would you like Sora?"

"Ummm, I want lemonade!"

"Alright then, I'll be right back." Kairi said as she walked away.

"So you come here a lot?" I asked.

"Yeah, before I was promoted I had a lot of time on my hands and I would come here and talk with the employees." Riku explained.

"Cool!" I said as a looked through the menu.

"Do you see anything you like?"

"Oh yeah! I'm gonna get the lasagna!" I said excitedly.

"Any particular reason why you chose that?"

"No, not really. I was really in the mood for spaghetti!" I replied.

"That doesn't make sense, Sor. If you feel like spaghetti, get the spaghetti."

"Come on Riku, everyone knows lasagna is a fancier and cheesier version of spaghetti!" I explained.

Riku laughed. "I never thought of it like that…"

"It's okay Riku! I do enough thinking like that for the both of us!"

Riku grabbed my hand from the other side of the table and let our hands rest in the middle. "You're really cute, did you know that?" Riku asked.

I blushed and looked at our hands. "Thanks, I guess…" I mumbled.

"Alrighty then! Here's a coffee for Riku and a lemonade for Sora!" Kairi said as she returned to the table with the drinks.

"Thanks Kairi!" I said with a smile.

"You're welcome honey! Are you all ready to order?"

"I'll have the usual and Sora will have the lasagna." Riku said.

"Good choice Sora! That's probably my favorite thing on the menu." Kairi said.

"Yay! I can't wait to eat it!" I said.

"I'm glad! I'll be back when your food's ready!" Kairi said as she walked to wait on another table.

"She's really nice Riku! I like her!"

"Yeah, she's great." He replied.

"Hey, are you okay? You suddenly sounded really down." I looked at him, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine Sora. In fact I'm better than fine. I'm extremely happy to be here with you." He looked straight at me and smiled softly.

I blushed. His gaze was so intense. It was still hard to believe that this guy is really on a date with me right now. "He's so damn beautiful."

"Thank you Sora. I think you're pretty good looking as well." Riku smirked.

Ah! I totally said that out loud didn't I? I need to learn to keep my thoughts in my brain!

Riku laughed. "Sora, you're face is so expressive! It's alright if you voice your thoughts. I like making you blush."

I blushed. Dammit, cheeks! I felt a hand on my face, caressing the red on my cheeks. I leaned into the touch and sighed.

"Too cute…" he whispered.

I leaned my face inwards. I really wanted to kiss him but I didn't know if that was okay.

"You can kiss me, you know?" He said as if answering my thoughts.

I smiled and lightly pecked his lips before leaning back in my chair. I was redder than Cloud's giant fire truck. I was afraid if I had kissed him any more than that I would have done something stupid and embarrassing.

"You don't have to be so shy… nobody is watching us." Riku smirked for like the fifth time today.

God, that smirk is gonna kill me one day.

"Riku?"

"Yes, Sora."

"Ummmm… I know this is a stupid question but…why did you agree to take me out? I mean, I know it's because you like me but… why would you like someone that's six years younger than you?" I looked into my lap. This was the question that's been bugging me since we agreed to going on a date.

"Don't get me wrong Riku, I couldn't be happier that I'm here with you. It's just… I'm curious." I added.

I watched as Riku shifted in his seat. I could tell he was thinking about what to say to my question.

"Well Sora, I didn't really think about your age when I started liking you. I guess it was the same way with you?"

I nodded.

"It started when I was driving you to the new orphanage on west side. I was baffled by your optimism. I mean, your home had just burned down along with your clothes, your beds, basically everything you ever knew just went up in smokes and you were in the back seat talking about new opportunities. I was amazed by your resilience and strength despite the situation. I couldn't stop thinking about you afterwards. I realized my feelings for you when I caught you after you slipped on that toy. Do you remember that?"

I nodded again.

"And basically after that, every time I saw you I wanted to do something for you. Anything really, just so I could see you smile. Your smile is gorgeous, did you know that?" Riku said.

I blushed and looked down.

"I don't think you realize the magnitude of your strength or your looks, Sora. Just know that I am very lucky and very grateful to be with you." He smiled, tilted my chin up, and kissed me.

I really didn't know what to do or say. I was completely stunned by his words. They were so kind.

His hand moved to card through my hair. I sighed at the feeling. Riku seemed to realize I was starting to react to his movements so he bit my lip.

I knew what he wanted this time. I opened my mouth and let myself relax. I couldn't tell him how much I like it when he kisses me like this.

Riku pulled away and leaned back down with a satisfied look on his face.

I leaned back down in my own seat and smiled. I really was in paradise right now.

"Hey Riku, long time no see, right? Kairi had to step out for something so I'll be bringing your food in a second. I just wanted to let you know." A blonde lady said lackadaisically.

"Thanks, Larxene." Riku said with a frown.

"Oh! And I see you brought a little kid with you! He's so cute!" Larxene said as she pinched my cheek.

The nerve of this bitch! She doesn't even know me!

"Are you going to see about our food now?" Riku asked irritably.

"Oh yes! I'll go get you that food now!" She said and started to walk to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about her Sora. It's very rare that you see her here. She's a slacker so she usually doesn't come to work. I don't understand why she is so rude." Riku apologized.

"It's okay! It's not your fault. I'm just happy to be here!" I said and smiled for him.

Riku smiled in return. "I'm glad you're happy." He said.

"Okay! I have the food now! I have a chicken tortellini for Riku, and a plate of lasagna for the jailbait… oh! Did I say jailbait? I meant little kid!" Larxene said with a false smile.

I glared at her as she set my plate down.

"Larxene! Please leave. We do not need your services anymore!" Riku said angrily.

"Good! Because I'm fucking tired and I'd rather go home! Have fun Mr. Statutory Rape, I mean, Riku." Larxene said as she barreled her way out of the restaurant.

I could tell Riku was burning with anger so I just sat and moved my food around with my fork.

This sucks! Everything was going so well and then that lady had to come and ruin it all. And the worst thing is… she's right. I am too young. But I really don't think it matters because we're not doing anything inappropriate, right?

I could feel Riku flaring from my seat. I really wanted him to calm down. I mean that girl is nobody. She doesn't matter.

I looked up to see Riku glaring at the door. I quietly got up from my seat and sneaked closer to him.

Then, I pounced!

I grabbed him and gave him a big hug. "Don't worry about her Riku. I'll just beat her up if she bothers you again! I'll never let anyone hurt _my_ Riku and get away with it!" I said firmly.

I could feel him relax into my embrace and place his hands on my waist.

"Thank you, Sora." I blushed as he nuzzled his face in my neck. "Why don't we eat now? It's almost nine and I have to bring you home soon."

"Okay!" I said as I let go of him.

I went back to my seat and looked down at my food. It really did look good! I grabbed my fork and ate some.

It was fantastic!

"YUMMY!" I yelled loudly without thinking.

Riku laughed and I blushed as some of the others in the restaurant had turned their heads to see what was going on.

"Oops." I said quietly.

Riku smiled.

***

We pulled up to my house and Riku turned off his bike. I unfastened my helmet and took it off.

"Thank you so much for taking me out Riku! It was fun! And the food was good!" I said happily.

"It was my pleasure Sora. I hope we can do this again another time." Riku said.

"Totally! I agree!"

Riku laughed. "Okay, how about Sunday. Leon's really nice about letting me take Sundays off."

"Okay!" I said and looked towards my house. "I guess I should be going then, huh?"

"I guess so Sora, but before you go…" Riku leaned in and kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around him and relaxed into the kiss. I was getting used to it now.

Riku smiled and put his hand on my lower back. I decided I would be bold and open my mouth for him.

We kissed for what seemed like hours but was probably only a minute. When we broke away from each other Riku smirked.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sora." Riku said as he put his helmet back on.

"Yeah… tomorrow." I said in a daze.

I waved as he drove off and once I could not see him anymore I walked to the door and rung the doorbell to get in.

A/N: I would like to know if anyone wants a little blurb with Zexion and Demyx in the next chapter. You know, to see if their relationship problem gets resolved. I have ideas about it but I don't want to deviate you guys from the main story if you don't actually want to read it. So let me know! Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

**Fire**

**Disclaimer: **Yes… I own Kingdom Hearts but its also raining money.

Thank you all my lovely readers! Sorry about the whole chapter nine repeat mishap… I fixed it though so if you haven't read chapter 10 (really it's chapter 11), go read it now! Please enjoy and review! Oh and I started a new story as well… it's different… but you should check it out anyway!

Chapter 12

Zexion opened the door of his apartment after a long days work. He was working on an investigation about a possible attempted murder by fire. Why would anyone want to kill a bunch of orphans?

Zexion sighed. This case was going be his hardest one to crack yet. There was little to no evidence that this fire was actually intentional, but then again, small dry patches of grass do not spontaneously combust.

"Now, to see about the real situation at hand." He said quietly as he looked at the clock on the wall.

It was two in the morning. Would Demyx really wait that long for him come home?

He shook his head. Now was not the time for doubts.

He walked into the kitchen and made some coffee for himself and Demyx. He might need something to keep him awake.

His heart was beating slightly faster than usual as he opened the door to their bedroom. He placed the mugs of coffee on his desk and walked over to the bed.

Demyx was huddled up in a ball on the bed. He looked really cold.

Zexion took a deep breath and began to shake his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Dem, wake up."

"Whaa d'ya want." Demyx said sleepily.

"We need to talk Dem. This has gone on for too long." Zexion said as he moved towards the coffee mugs.

"Here, it's coffee… don't worry, I put in enough sweetener for you." Zexion handed a mug to Demyx.

Demyx yawned and took the mug from Zexion. He looked at Zexion to let him know he was listening.

"Dem, I know you've been really upset about my career choice lately. As we've both noticed, working in the investigations section of the Police department has me working all night." Zexion started.

"Zexion, you're twenty-one years old! You shouldn't have to work this hard!" Demyx whined.

"I know you feel that way Dem, but if I wait around, justice will never be served." Zexion replied.

"I never see you, Zexion! You never watch me play guitar, you never eat with me, I only sleep next to you for like two hours before you get up again to go to work! Is it so horrible that I miss you…" Demyx looked away.

Zexion felt really bad for leaving Demyx alone all the time. He hated seeing that dejected look on his face.

"No it's not horrible, Dem. It's completely understandable. I miss you too. It's always hard to get my work done because I think about you all the time."

"Really?" Dem asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I do. I always get so angry at myself because I want to solve this case as quickly as possible so I can get home to you. Something always pushes me back. I love that I'm always being challenged but I never get a break. I'm always angry that I can never get home at a decent hour. Many people have learned to steer clear from me because they know I might just lash out at them." Zexion explained.

"You haven't hurt anyone have you?" Demyx asked.

"Well, I have but for a whole different reason. I thought the kid was going to cause trouble." Zexion explained sheepishly.

Demyx whacked on the side of his head. "Zexion! You hurt a kid? That's horrible!"

"Well, I feel really bad about it. The kid forgave me when I apologized!"

"What am I going to do with you…" Demyx smiled and shook his head.

"I believe the question is what am _I _going to do with _you_!" Zexion said and started to tickle Demyx's sides.

"AHHHH! OKAY! OKAY! TRUCE, TRUCE! STOP!" Demyx yelled between laughs.

Zexion stopped tickling his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him. "I know you don't like my job, but could you wait for me to finish the case? Once this case is over I'll talk to Leon about some time off okay?"

"Okay… what will we do when you're free?" Demyx asked.

"Anything you want, Dem. We can go out of town if you want." Zexion said and kissed along Demyx's jaw line.

"I want to go somewhere fancy!"

"Not too fancy Dem. Remember, you're still in college." Zexion reminded.

"Way to burst my bubble, Zexy!" Demyx pouted.

Zexion bit Demyx's protruding lower lip. "Don't pout. If we go anywhere it's going to be fun for you."

"Why is that?" Demyx attempted to say with a captured bottom lip.

"Because I'm going to be there to make sure that you do. When I'm around, I'm going to make sure you have fun." Zexion said.

"You promise?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah, I promise." Zexion said and kissed Demyx.

"I love you Zexy!" Demyx said through a yawn.

"Yeah, I know. Go to sleep." Zexion said.

"But do-" Zexion cut him off with a big kiss.

"I love you too. Go to sleep." He repeated and watched Demyx close his eyes.

Zexion admired the smile on his lover's face before falling to sleep.

***

Roxas' Point of View

Cloud and I were the first one's to get home. This kind of sucked because I really wanted to tell Sora about what happened today.

"When do you think Leon and Sora are going to be home?" I asked.

"Well, it shouldn't be after nine. So I would say in the next couple hours." Cloud said.

"Awwww… Sora! I need you to come back!" I yelled.

"Have to tell him the good news?" Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! I do! This is like the most epic thing that has ever happened besides getting adopted and it all happened in basically the same week!" I said.

"Squirt calm down, they'll get here eventually. They could be here really soon! It really depends on Leon's work load." Cloud explained.

"Well, I hope Leon can get home soon with Sora." I said and moved towards my bedroom.

"I want you to know this squirt. If Axel fucks this up, I will not let it go unpunished." Cloud said with a very serious look on his face.

I gulped. "Okay… I'll remember that…"

"Good." He said.

I walked up the stairs and entered my room. I was a little nervous about this whole situation.

Did Cloud think Axel was being insincere?

I mean, it is a little weird to like someone who's like seven years younger than you. Maybe…

No! I'm not going to think like that… it will only ruin this really good day and I don't want to do that.

SORA! COME HOME!

I heard the door open from downstairs and I flew to the living room to get Sora.

Only, he wasn't there.

"Um Leon? Where's Sora?" I asked.

"He went out to dinner with Riku." Leon said.

My jaw hit the floor.

WHAT HAPPENED TO BROS BEFORE HOES!?

"Yeah I know, shocking right?" Cloud smiled at me.

"But I really wanted to talk to him." I pouted and walked towards the stairs.

"He'll be back before ten Roxas. Riku wouldn't dare break his curfew." Leon said.

"Okay… I'll be in my room if you need me." I moped and walked up the stairs.

Don't get me wrong! I'm totally happy for my brother! But now I have to wait to ask him all my questions and I really just wanted to tell Sora about what happened.

_I _wanna go on a date!

I sighed and fell back on my bed. Would Axel take me anywhere if I asked him?

Would he… be too afraid to be seen with me?

I mean, it is illegal, right?

I'm confused now. There goes my good day. I can see it floating out of the window.

This sucks. Sora, come back!

Gah! I sound like a clingy high school girl!

"Hey squirt! Are you hungry? Dinner is downstairs if you want it!" Cloud yelled from downstairs.

I got up and went to the kitchen. "What's for dinner?" I asked.

"Veggie soup and grilled cheese!" Cloud said with a smile.

"That… sounds delicious." I said.

"It is. Go sit down and I'll bring you some."

"I can get it Cloud you don't have to do it for me." I said.

"Just let him do it Roxas. When he's in his house wife mode there's no deterring him." Leon said and chuckled.

"I would prefer you not speak as if I was some sort of robot that has modes." Cloud grumbled.

I laughed.

"So, Sora learned how to shoot a gun today. I wanted to know if you wanted to learn as well." Leon said.

Wow, that's pretty serious… I really don't want to learn how to shoot one.

"No I don't. But…" I hesitated.

"What?" Leon said.

"Having a taser would be cool." I said.

Cloud laughed. "I think giving you a taser is slightly dangerous."

"I wouldn't shoot it at people without a reason!" I said.

"But will it be a good reason?" Cloud said eyebrow raised.

"Okay, you got me." I said

Leon laughed. "I'm not giving you any sort of weapon unless I feel you need it okay?"

"Alright, bummer." I said with a pout.

"You're just as bad as Sora with that!" Leon yelled.

"With what?" I asked.

"That pouting. Both of you do it!"

"Well, when you live in a orphanage it's a little hard to get what you want so you have to work for it." I explained.

"And what does this working entail?" Cloud asked.

"Well first you ask. If they say no, which they usually do, you pout. If it's still a no you get teary, that's usually when they give in. There were times when I had to go full out and pull the last option."

"What's the last option?" Leon asked.

"I really shouldn't be telling you all my secrets, but I'll tell you. It's called the chocked up sad walk." I explained.

"What the hell is that?" Cloud asked.

"Your last resort is to let two tears fall from your eyes… just two or it won't work. Once the tears fall you choke a sob, turn around with a dejected and depraved sort of air about you and slowly walk away."

"Does it work?" Leon asked.

"I guarantee it. Ask any orphan that question and they'll say yes too. The plan is fool proof. " I said.

"Wow… you're kinda evil." Cloud said.

"Well I don't do the whole routine anymore. I don't like asking for things here. I feel like I'll become spoilt rotten. And you guy's have given me and Sora enough anyways." I said.

"Awww squirt! You shouldn't feel that way. It's our job to make you happy and if that involves getting you something you like, we'll get it." Cloud said.

"But I just…"

"No buts!" Cloud cut me off and gave me a hug. "Eat your food squirt."

The food was finished quickly. That food really hit the spot!

The doorbell rang.

I looked at the time. It was nine forty five so that must be Sora!

I ran to the door and opened it only to be glomped by an overly happy Sora.

"OH MY GOD! ROX THIS HAS BEEN LIKE THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE! NO, ITS BEEN THE GREATEST WEEK OF MY LIFE! I'M SO HAPPY! RIKU TOOK ME OUT TO DINNER AND I HAD YUMMY LASAGNA AND I GOT TO RIDE ON HIS MOTORCYCLE AND I TOTALLY MADE OUT WITH HIM LIKE THREE TIMES! SQUEE! HE ASKED TO GO ON ANOTHER DATE WITH HIM SUNDAY! I'M SO HAPPY!" Sora yelled.

"Sora we have to close the door!" I said from the floor.

"And what this about making out? I didn't authorize that!" Leon said.

"You know how it is Leon! If the moment calls for it…" Cloud's sentence faded.

"Yes. I know… but I don't want my kid getting booted out of some public area due to public displays of affection." Leon grumbled.

"We won't I promise!" Sora said happily.

I smiled at Sora. The boy was bouncing off the walls. It was like he was secreting happiness. I was glad.

"Roxas come on I gotta tell you EVERYTHING!" Sora said as he pulled me up the stairs.

We entered his room and he jumped on his bed with a squeal. "Man Rox, I can't believe this is happening. Basically I ended up getting the bull's-eye on the farthest target at the shooting range and as a reward I asked Riku to take me out on a date."

"Wow! You did that Sora?"

"Yeah! Surprisingly. But anyway, he confessed that he liked me and that he really wanted to take me out. Isn't that cool!" Sora said.

"Of coarse! It's great Sora!"

"We went to this small Italian restaurant and had really yummy food. I met a really cool waitress named Kairi. She was really nice but the other one wasn't."

"There were two?" I asked.

"Yeah! The second one was really mean and made Riku feel bad so I made him feel better." Sora said happily.

"That's good that you comforted him." I said.

"Yeah, by the time we finished it was time for me to go home." Sora said.

"That's really weird that you got a confession today." I said.

"Why is that?" Sora asked.

"Because I-"

"Did you know Riku has the softest lips? They're fantastic."

"Oh okay. Well as I was saying, I also got a-"

"Riku's hands were so warm! He held my hand a lot!" Sora interrupted again.

"Cool… " I don't think he's going to listen.

"I'm tired…" Sora yawned.

"Yeah, you had a big day." I said and got up.

"Wait didn't you want to say something?" Sora said.

"Yeah I did. I was just saying that it's really weird that both of us got confessions today. Turns out Axel likes me… a lot." I said and waited for Sora's reply.

There wasn't one. He was already asleep.

"Well, thanks for listening." I said sarcastically as I walked downstairs.

It seems that Leon and Cloud already went to sleep, or at least to their bedroom.

It really sucks that Sora wouldn't listen to me. I really needed him to help me figure this out.

Sure Axel kissed me and he said he liked me but he's said awful things to me before. I don't want to get my heart busted on my first try…

I really hope he wasn't lying to me.

I looked around the living room. I know the keys are on a hook somewhere. When I found them I took it and opened the front door.

Leon and Cloud wouldn't mind if I sat on the porch for a little while would they? I walked out and sat right in front of the door and looked at the neighborhood from the ground floor. It was a little more comforting right now than sitting at my window. I just think that sitting here and looking at what things are for what they really are, was exactly what I needed. It was like a little bit of clarity in a world that was a little out of focus.

I watched as some cars drove up and down the street. I really liked watching the father from across the street come home from a business trip. It looked like the two kids had waited all night for their daddy to come home.

It was so sweet. I looked up and down the streets for cars.

There were none coming. I sighed but perked up when I heard someone singing. Their voice was beautiful. It was better than all the one's I hear on TV.

I looked down the street to see a man seemingly swaying down the sidewalk. He looked like he was in a good mood. He was singing some song about how he lost his wife to the bottle.

What does that mean?

As he started to walk past the house I ran up to him.

"Excuse me sir, you're voice is beautiful. I couldn't help but wonder what you're singing. Could you tell me?"

The man stopped and turned around and his legs wobbled slightly. "It's called the blues pretty boy. I'll sing you some more if you come with me." The man said slowly.

"Well, I really shouldn't leave my house. I don't really know where anything is…" I said sheepishly.

"It's alright beautiful, I'll show you everything…" The man grabbed my hand.

"Well I don't know about this… I better go inside." I said and tried to move towards the front door.

"C'mon pretty, I promise I won't bite. Well, maybe a little." The man said as his hand went up my shirt.

"Please stop." I squirmed to try and get his hands off of me.

"You know, for a boy, you feel a lot like a woman. Your skin is so smooth." The man started to touch my lower back and I jerked when his hands went to the front of my jeans.

"PLEASE GET OFF! LET GO OF ME!" I screamed. Why was he doing this? Why would someone with such a beautiful voice be so malicious?

"Shhhh c'mon kid. Don't ruin my fun. I just want to play a little game. Don't you want to play too?" The man undid my pants.

"NO! STOP IT!" I yelled and stomped on his foot.

"OW! Now you're really gonna get it kid!" The man stuck his hand down my boxers.

I screamed as loud as I could and started thrashing in an attempt to get away. "LEON, CLOUD! HELP! HELP ME PLEASE!" I started to cry. This man was touching my…

Then a gunshot sounded.

The man immediately let go of me and bolted down the street, but Cloud was already right behind him.

I stayed on the sidewalk trying desperately to pull up my pants with my trembling hands.

That man was touching me… there. I felt disgusting. I watched as the man was handcuffed. He was staring at me! Why was he looking at me like that?

Why couldn't I stop shaking? Why was I so afraid? The man stopped touching me! Why am I still upset?

It was because I could still feel his hands on me. I could sill feel his hands curling around my… I can't even think it.

Why did this happen!? Why was that man doing that to me!?

The patrol car pulled up and Leon pushed the guy inside. Why was I still sobbing?

There was hardly any clarity in a world that's out of focus.

I wanted to stand. I wanted to get up, walk inside and clean myself. But I… I couldn't move from my spot on the sidewalk. I couldn't stop my tears from falling.

"Roxas, we need to take you inside okay?" Cloud said gently.

I trembled. "I…I… h-he w-w-was…I-I did-didn't kn-know…" was the only thing I cloud manage before the sobs took over.

"Oh, Roxas. I'm going to pick you up okay… don't be afraid alright." Cloud looped his arms under my leg and shoulders and scooped me up.

I jumped and started to squirm. "No! Please! Please stop!" I whimpered and cried.

"It's just me squirt, Cloud."

When I got inside I was placed on the sofa. Leon came up to me with a very stern look on his face.

"What were you thinking, Roxas? That man was extremely drunk! There's no telling what else could have happened to you if we hadn't heard your screaming." Leon scolded firmly.

I sobbed before beginning. "H-he w-was sin-singing… I w-wanted t-to know what it w-w-was!"

"So you approached him?!" Leon yelled angrily.

"I-I didn't kn-know h-he was dr-drunk! H-e l-looked really h-hap-happy. H-he sai-said h-he would s-sing f-for me if I went w-with him. B-BUT I SAID NO! I TOLD HIM TO STOP! HE KEPT TOUCHING ME EVERYWHERE! HE GRABBED MY…" Why couldn't I say it!?

I just sat there and sobbed after that. I felt so dirty. I wanted to be clean. Those rough hands were all over me! I wanted them off!

"I-I w-want his h-hands off me! I w-wanna be clean. Please?" I begged.

"Leon, he's had enough. He didn't know. He's obviously never encountered a person like that before." Cloud said.

"I want to know Roxas. Why were you out of the house in the first place?" Leon asked.

"I j-just w-w-wanted some fr-fresh air. I was just s-sitting on the p-o-orch! I n-needed to th-think! I-I was upset." I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted the guy's hands off of me, now!

"LET ME TAKE A SHOWER! PLEASE! I NEED TO GET HIM OFF ME! I FEEL DISGUSTING!" I yelled and wobbled in an attempt to get up. I almost tripped trying to get to the stairs when someone picked me up.

I was trembling in Leon's arms.

"You are going to take a shower and go straight to bed. There will be no detours." Leon said assertively.

"Okay… please…clean…" I whimpered.

Leon took me to their bathroom. The shower was a lot bigger than mine and Sora's.

"I have the water on pretty hot." Cloud said.

"That's fine. I don't think we should leave him in there by himself. Do you?" Leon asked,

"No, I don't think he would hurt himself but I don't want to take any chances."

"Here Roxas, get in the shower okay? We're going to stay near the door, alright?"

I didn't care anymore. I felt so vile. I just wanted this creepy feeling to go away. I took off my clothes and hurried into the shower. I took the soap and sponge. I made sure the sponge was covered in soap before I started to scrub violently at my stomach and chest. I scrubbed and scrubbed until my skin felt raw and turned red. I scrubbed at every area he touched. The creepy feeling was replaced with a burning feeling from the scrubs, but I didn't feel any cleaner. Why wasn't this working!

I wailed in despair and collapsed at the bottom of the tub. I could hear Leon and Cloud barrel into the bathroom.

"Roxas are you okay? Where are you?"' I heard Cloud say worried.

"There's something wrong with you're tub! It's not working! Why isn't it working!? I want to be clean!" I cried.

I saw Cloud open the sliding door of the shower and climb in to pull me out. I jumped when he pulled me up but I forced myself to relax enough not to freak out. Cloud carried me to the bed. I was so tired.

"That man's not here anymore. He won't ever touch you again. I promise." Cloud said softly into my ear.

I could feel his hand rubbing circles on my back. It scared me at first, until realized…

Cloud's hands were smooth.

Wasn't he a fireman? Why were his hands so soft and gentle?

"Shhhhh, just relax squirt. I've got you. No one's going to hurt you." He started to rock from side to side.

I was starting to doze off when Leon started running his hand in my hair. I felt a shirt being pulled on over my head. Once it was on the gentle hands returned and resumed their comforting motions.

I fell asleep after a couple of minutes, but before I drifted off a thought crossed my mind.

Sora slept through this entire accident.

A/N: DON'T HATE ME FOR ABUSING ROXAS ALL THE TIME! I PROMISE HIS LIFE GET'S BETTER!


	12. Chapter 12

**Fire**

**Disclaimer: **Me: Square Enix? Can I have you're characters? Square Enix: NO!... so there you have it!

Well I am writing as much as I can with the free time that I have… which is not a lot by the way… but I hope you can take some of you're precious free time to read this story! And maybe my other one * cough, cough * Anyway, please review and enjoy!

Chapter 13

I woke up to a hand petting my head. I opened my eyes to see Leon looking at me with concern.

"Hey, Roxas. Are you okay to go out today or do you want to stay here? Sora will have to stay as well if you want to stay home." Leon said quietly.

"I want to go… I don't want to stay here." I said as the memories of yesterday slowly reemerged in my head.

"Alright then. Go get dressed." Leon said.

I looked around the room. It was not my room; it was Leon's and Cloud's.

"I'm sorry if I took up too much space…" I said meekly.

"Don't worry about it, squirt. We just wanted to make sure you would be okay for the entire night." Cloud explained as he entered the room.

"Oh… I'll get going now…" I crawled to the end of the bed and scampered out of the room.

I ran to my bedroom and closed the door. I walked to my closet, because I had finally unpacked my suitcase, and pulled out some clothes. It was a black sweater that was actually really too big for me and a pair of light blue jeans.

I really liked the sweater because I could hide in it basically.

Once I was dressed I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I grabbed my toothbrush and the toothpaste and started applying it.

"BOO! FOR I AM A GHOST!" Sora yelled as he jumped from behind the shower curtain.

I screamed.

"Whoa! Calm down, Rox! It was just a joke! What's wrong?" Sora asked as he grabbed my shoulder.

I flinched.

"No really, are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you that badly." Sora said softly when he realized how spooked I was.

"What's going on?" Leon said as he entered the bathroom.

"I'm okay Leon, Sora jumped out from behind the curtain to scare me as a joke. I guess I got a little too scared." I said trying to lessen the magnitude of the situation but the tears were already forming in my eyes.

A tear fell.

"Oh goodness! Look at me! I'm falling apart. You really shouldn't scare people like that Sora you might give someone a heart attack!" I laughed a little as another tear fell.

"What's going on? Did I miss something?" Sora looked at Leon then back to me.

"Oh well, after you feel asleep yesterday, I went outside to get some fresh air and I…" I started to tremble.

"What happened to my brother Leon?" Sora said calmly.

"He was molested by a drunken bastard who was coming from a club on the bad side of town." Leon growled.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up? Why am I hearing about it now? Someone should have told me." Sora said.

"Well Sora, you were having such a good day yesterday… I really didn't want to spoil it. You were so happy!" I said quietly and began to brush my teeth.

"I don't care! I was supposed to be there for you and I wasn't and that's not okay!"

I spat the foam from my mouth. "Sora, can we just drop it? Please? I don't want to talk about it anymore. I just want to forget about it." I said as tears came up again.

I feel like such a baby. I just want to get over it. I rinsed my mouth and moved to go downstairs.

Leon moved out of the doorway and said, "You really should talk about it Roxas… it might help."

"No. It won't." I said as I started to walk down the stars.

"I feel horrible." Sora said.

"I know you do… but there's really nothing we can do about it now. We just have to try and help him get better." Leon said softly.

When I made it into the kitchen, I sat at the table and played with the edge of my sleeves.

"So you're coming to work today?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah, I just really don't want to be around here right now." I said quietly.

"That's understandable. But we need to tell them about your situation when we get there."

My eyes widened. "Why?!" I asked.

"You know how they are, squirt. They can be really rough without knowing and I want to avoid that problem." Cloud explained.

"I don't want them to treat me like a baby! I'm not a baby! I'm sixteen years old!" I lashed out.

"I know that, son. I just don't want them to grab you the wrong way and have you get upset." Cloud said calmly.

"But I… I… I'm sorry! I don't mean to yell at you you're only trying to make it easier for me." Tears were filling my eyes again. Why was I being like this? This isn't me!

"Squirt, I know it's going to be really uncomfortable for you, but I think it's the only way to avoid other problems."

"You're right. I just… I… never mind." I sighed.

"Here, I know you probably aren't hungry but you need to eat something." It was a small bowl of fruit and yogurt.

I finished it slowly and told Cloud I was ready to go.

"Me and Roxas are heading out now!" Cloud yelled up the stairs.

"Cloud you can take the car today! Be safe!" Leon yelled from his place upstairs.

"Let's go, squirt." Cloud said as he opened the door for me.

I nodded and walked through the doorway and ran to the car. I don't like being outside. When I heard the door unlock I opened the door and sat in the passenger seat. I closed the door and took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Cloud asked from his spot in the driver's seat.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." I said but I wasn't sure who I was reassuring, myself or Cloud?

The drive to the garage was very quiet. Cloud was driving and I was sitting, just looking down at my hands in my lap.

When we finally got there I slowly got out of the car and walked a step behind Cloud.

"Hey everyone!" Cloud greeted.

"Hey!" They all returned.

"Hey Cloud! Where's shrimpy?" Axel asked from the back of the garage.

"He's right here. Actually I want to say something." Cloud said.

"What's up, Cloud?" Marly asked.

"My son has had a really rough night and it would be best if you refrain from touching him. That's all I have to say." Cloud said and went to help the others.

I just pulled up a crate at the side of the room and sat on it. I pulled my sleeves over my hands.

Why were they trembling?

"Cloud said you had a rough night? What does that mean?" Axel said as he pulled up a box to sit next to me.

"I…" I stopped. I couldn't say it. I wasn't ready yet. I turned away.

"Hey, are you okay?" Axel said and without thinking put a hand on my shoulder.

I flinched and whimpered. My body was shaking again.

"Hey shrimp, I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise." Axel said softly and rubbed my back slowly.

His hands were comforting but I didn't want to be comforted. I wanted to be over the situation. I didn't want to have to talk about it. I wanted it to just go away!

Tears were falling before I could catch them and I tried to wipe them away before anyone noticed.

Axel saw them though.

"What's wrong, shrimp? What happened last night to make you so upset? I don't like seeing you like this." Axel said softly as his hand moved from rubbing my back to playing in my hair.

I don't understand why I'm not over it! I don't get why I have to flinch at all the people who try to comfort me. I hate it! I don't want to be treated like a baby.

I let out a small sob. I managed to stifle the most of it, but I don't think it went unnoticed.

"Shrimp, Roxas, please don't cry. I want you to be happy, not sad!" Axel petted my head.

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I wept as softly as I could. Unfortunately some of the other firemen had heard my cries.

"Oi! Axel! What did you do to the kid? Cloud said he had a bad night! Leave him alone." Xigbar said.

"Axel, he's not happy. We know that. But sometimes you just have to leave a dude alone!" Reno said.

"I didn't mean to make him cry! I didn't like seeing him so upset so I wanted to comfort him." Axel explained.

"It doesn't work so why don't you help us with the hoses?" Vexen said.

"Okay I'm coming." Axel got up from his spot and turned to me. "I'm sorry if I upset you. I wanted to make you feel better." He made to turn around but I grabbed his arm.

He turned and looked at me.

"Sorry, I… you can go now." I said in a hushed voice.

"Do you really want me to, shrimp? They don't really need help with the hoses." Axel asked.

"I'm sorry… I want you to stay here. I-I just… I…" I looked at my shaking hands.

"I hate feeling so helpless…" I whimpered.

"What happened to you, shrimp? You're definitely not yourself today." Axel asked.

"Can you please not ask me that? I'm not ready to talk about it yet! I want it to go away. I don't want to think about it anymore." I was crying again.

I jumped when Axel's arms were around me. I started trembling.

"I want the shaking to go away. I don't want to be afraid to go outside! I don't want to feel dirty anymore. I want it to stop! Somebody make it stop!" I sobbed into Axel's shirt.

"Shrimpy, you might not want to talk about it… but that's what gonna help the most. You shouldn't let these sort of emotions bottle up." Axel petted my hair.

"I can't bring myself to talk about it though! My mouth won't let me say it all!" I wailed.

"Hold on a sec Roxas. Cloud?!" Axel yelled.

"Yeah! What?" Cloud yelled from somewhere in the garage.

"I'm taking Roxas to the empty office near Cid's. He's upset and I want him to calm down." Axel explained.

"Alright. Please be careful." Cloud said.

Axel pulled me up and grabbed my hand. His hand was soft too, for the most part. They were a little coarse on he tips.

Axel pulled me through a door and down the hallway. He stopped on the last door to the left.

He opened the door and pulled me inside the room.

"Here, sit in that chair. I want you to at least try and tell me what happened last night." Axel said.

"I can't!" I yelled.

"You can't or you _won't_?" Axel asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said.

"I'm not going to force you, but you're not gonna leave this room until I know what happened." He said.

"That's just the same as forcing me!" I yelled.

"No it isn't. You have the choice of staying in here with me for a couple of minutes or staying here with me all night. Which one do you wanna choose?"

I sighed. "I was really happy about what happened yesterday."

Axel smiled, "Oh?"

"Yeah but I was also a little unsure. I wanted to talk to my big brother to see if he could help me. But when he got home he was so happy because he had just gotten back from his first date and I didn't really want to bust his bubble with my problems anyway. But I really needed to think if I had to answer my own questions so I thought I would get some fresh air."

"Okay… go on…" Axel urged.

"I sat on the porch and thought for a while. I was surprised when I heard singing. Someone was singing, and really well too! He looked so happy just singing his heart out. I was amazed by the sound of his voice. So I decided I would go and tell him that his voice was nice. I wanted to know what he was singing. I thought maybe if I listened long enough, I would be able to be happy too."

"You didn't think he was drunk?" Axel asked.

"I DIDN'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW HOW DRUNK PEOPLE ACT!" I yelled. I didn't freaking know!

"Okay! I'm sorry… I forget sometimes that you lived in an orphanage." Axel gestured for me to proceed.

"Well, when I told him everything I wanted to say he said that if I went with him he would sing for me…"

"Oh shit… you said no right?"

"I said no, but he took my hand and said that everything was gonna be okay. I don't know what happened; the warning bells started going off in my head. I told him no again and tried to move but he wouldn't let go…"

The memories of yesterday started to flash in my head… my tears started to collect in my eyes.

"I-I told him no! He wouldn't let go of me! H-he started touching me… I didn't like the way it felt… I-I just felt d-dirty! I s-still do! I d-didn't understand why someone with su-such a great gift w-would want to d-do that to me." I cried.

I felt Axel take both of my hands and kiss the back of them. "Shrimp, where did he touch you?"

My face turned red and I looked away in shame. I couldn't tell him! He would think I was disgusting.

"Stand up, shrimp." Axel said.

I did as I was told. I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I felt like a worm under a microscope.

"Did he touch you here?" He asked. I felt three pokes on my upper back.

I shook my head, no.

"Here?" He moved to my middle back.

No again.

"How about here?" He poked my lower back.

I flinched.

"Okay, I think that was a yes. Did he grab your face?" His knuckles stroked the tears off my cheeks.

"No…" I said quietly.

"What about your shoulders? Are they okay?" Axel asked as he massaged them.

I shook my head.

"Here?" He placed a hand on my chest.

I took a step back and nodded.

"I assume he touched your abdomen too. Was it from under your clothes?"

I looked away and nodded, more tears escaping.

"Did he remove your clothes?"

A no.

"But he lifted your shirt up. What about your pants, did he open those?"

I nodded and covered my face with my hands.

"Did he touch your private areas?" Axel asked.

I sobbed and sat back down in the chair. It was so humiliating.

"You didn't like it, did you." It was less of a question and more of a statement.

"I h-hated it! I-I was so hu-humiliated! A-and when L-Leon sh-shot off the gun, he j-just dropped m-me to th-the ground as if I w-was some kind of t-toy he was done p-playing with! I f-feel s-so s-stupid. WHY AREN'T PEOPLE KIND LIKE CLOUD AND LEON? WHY IS ALL OF THIS HAPPENING TO ME!? WHAT DID I DO?" I sobbed.

"You're not stupid. You didn't know. I'm glad that guy didn't get away with touching you like that. I only wish I could get my hands on him." Axel said heatedly.

"I j-just want to forget about it! I want to forget about the way his hands felt on me. I don't want to feel filthy. Nobody ever touched down there… I don't even touch down there." I said trying to choke back my sobs. I hugged my legs close and cried into my knees.

"Shrimp, come here." I looked at Axel who had his arms open for me.

I moved quickly into his arms and I let it all out.

"HIS HANDS WERE SO ROUGH IT HURT. I FELT SO EXPOSED! WHY WAS HE DOING THAT!? WHY WOULDN'T HE LET GO OF ME!? WHY DID HE STICK HIS HAND IN MY BOXERS AND TOUCH M-MY… HE WAS TUGGING AND IT HURT! I COULDN'T GET HIM TO STOP! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED SOMEONE TO BE GENTLE, TO BE KIND. I NEVER EXPECTED SOMEONE TO JUST DENY ME THAT ONE DESIRE! I NEVER WANT ANYTHING! I NEVER ASK FOR ANYTHING! WHY CAN'T I HAVE JUST ONE THING FOR ONCE!? I JUST WANTED SOMEONE TO TOUCH ME WITH CARE WHEN THE TIME COMES! I WANT TO BE LOVED TENDERLY. BUT I GOT HANDLED ROUGHLY BECAUSE SOMEONE THOUGHT I FELT LIKE A WOMAN! I WANT TO BE HELD AND CARED FOR AND I HAD IT FOR A WHILE BUT NOW I FLINCH WHEN ANYONE TOUCHES ME! I HATE THIS!" I screamed and sobbed and cried into Axel's shirt.

"Roxas?"

I grabbed his hand to let him know I was listening.

"You said you were unsure about me, that you had questions that needed answering?"

I nodded.

"You wanna tell me them? I mean, I'm probably the one who can answer them the fullest." Axel said.

"Are you…" I hid my face in his shirt. "Really serious about liking me? I mean, I'm illegal, aren't I? Why would you want to risk getting in trouble for me?"

"Shrimp… I've never been more serious about liking someone in my life. Why would I lie to you about that? Believe me, if I didn't like you, I would tell you. I don't care about that other stuff. When you like someone you want to make him or her happy. How could I make you happy if I was worried about getting in trouble?"

I hid a small smile in his shirt. "I have one more question… if I wanted to go somewhere… with you… like a-"

"You wanna know if I would take you out on a date like your brother's?" Axel asked.

I nodded.

"Do you wanna go somewhere? I want you to be happy. I want to take you out. I didn't know if that's what you wanted. I had only told you my feelings a day ago so I was waiting for you to be ready. I mean, you must have been shocked, right? You were so amazed by my beauty that you had to take a break from it!" Axel said with a smile.

I grabbed his shirt and buried my face. "I do think you're hot…" I said very softly.

"Hm? What? I'm sorry your face was in my shirt. Say again?" Axel must have already heard by the smug look on his face.

"I think you're hot…" I mumbled.

"What?"

"I THINK YOU'RE HOT, OKAY?" I yelled and immediately hid my face again.

"Awwwww, shrimpy! You're so cute!" Axel moved to sit in the chair and he pulled me into his lap.

I was really touched by the fact that he was slow in moving so I knew where his hands were going. It was as if he was letting me prepare myself before he touched me.

I kissed his cheek and blushed. I was really glad that I could let out all my feelings in front of him. I felt so… relieved.

I blushed more when I felt lips brush against mine. "You said you wanted someone to be gentle? I can do that for you, but I want you to do something for me."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I want you to try your hardest never to let anyone touch you like that ever again. If you do that for me, I promise to always be gentle and kind when I touch you. I promise that I'll make sure you're loved tenderly and well taken care of." Axel said softly, looking into my eyes.

"Okay, I can do that." I said in reply. I looked into his own eyes.

His were green, like an emerald.

"Good." He said and closed the gap between our lips.

I jumped a little but I forced myself to stay in place. This was Axel, he promised to be gentle.

I trusted him.

I let myself relax and enjoy the kiss. I granted him entrance when he asked for it. I gasped when his tongue slid on the roof of my mouth.

He was grinning into the kiss when I felt his hand slowly move from my shoulder blades. I just focused on our kiss when his hand went under my sweater to slowly rub my lower back.

I shivered, but not in fear.

When we broke apart he smiled at me.

"I think we should go back now. Cloud's probably wondering what I'm doing to you in here!" Axel laughed.

I took his hand and smiled.

When we got back to the garage, everyone looked at us.

"DAMN! What did you do to him? He's like beaming happiness now!" Reno yelled.

"I'm a little curious as well. You _did_ take my son into a closet sized office. I think I have a right to know what went on in there." Cloud said.

I blushed.

"Nothin' but a little TLC my friends, nothing but TLC." Axel said.

I turned to Cloud. "TLC?"

Cloud smiled. "Tender, loving care."

"That's really lame that he said that…"

"HEY!" Axel yelled from next to Xigbar.

"I'm glad you noticed his uncoolness. He tries to compensate for it by being really loud and obnoxious." Cloud explained.

"YO! I'M RIGHT HERE! AND STOP TELLING MY SHRIMP ALL THOSE LIES!" Axel yelled.

"_Your _shrimp?" Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"Yes _my _shrimp!" Axel ran up to me and planted a kiss on my cheek.

I blushed.

"Awww, isn't that cute!" The firemen said.

"Yep! He's already dick whipped." Xigbar said from his perch on the steps by the loft.

"You're jealous!" Axel yelled.

"Oh yeah! Definitely!" Xigbar said sarcastically.

"You know what!" Axel yelled.

"What?"

"THIS!" He ran over to the lockers and pulled out Xigbar's bag.

Everyone started laughing when Axel pulled out a teddy bear.

"You bastard!" Xigbar yelled.

"Well, that's what you get for insulting me! Ooooo! It stings doesn't it!?" Axel cackled.

"Why I oughta knock you silly!" Xigbar said as he moved towards Axel.

"Oh yeah? Hit me bitch!" Axel yelled.

The firemen were laughing hysterically when Axel and Xigbar started flailing their arms in each other's faces as opposed to fighting.

"I'm guessing they get into these fake fights a lot?" I giggled.

"Yeah, they do." Cloud replied through his laughing.

"Guys! Cid said to clean the trucks again!" Marluxia said as he came through the door that leads to the offices.

"Squirt you can sit on the loft again if you want. Just don't fall off." Cloud said.

"Okay…" I said and ran up to the loft and sat.

Then I realized what was about to happen… oh shit! Good thing I wore this big sweater.

I blushed when Axel took off his shirt. I turned beet red when Axel saw me looking at him.

"You like what you see, shrimp?" Axel yelled from where he stood.

"Axel, stop harassing my son and start cleaning please." Cloud said from the other side of the truck.

"Okay…" Axel said.

Something was up. I know Axel wouldn't just obey Cloud like that.

I stayed on my guard as I watched the men clean the trucks. I was trying my hardest to control my hormones when I saw Axel soaking wet and working. It was really hot…

I grabbed my sweater and pulled it over my legs. When I looked back up I didn't see Axel amongst the men down below.

"You look a little hot there shrimp. Maybe you should come down and cool off, I wouldn't want you to boil." Axel whispered into my ear.

I jumped and squeaked a little. How did he get there without me noticing?

"I-I'm okay A-Axel." I stuttered as he moved a little closer.

"Are you sure? The water's nice. He way the droplets drip down your skin is fabulous."

I gulped as he traced the path of a water droplet down his chest with a finger.

"U-ummm… i-it's okay. I l-like it up here." I said nervously.

"But it's so hard!"

"What!?" I said and made sure my lap was covered.

"It's so hard to watch you look at all the other guys here! It makes me jealous." Axel pouted.

"O-oh! I wasn't looking at anyone!" I said.

"You weren't even looking at me! Your beloved boyfriend who was trying so hard to impress you? I thought for sure you would have liked watching me!" Axel looked upset.

I blushed at what he said. "Ah, no! I was watching you! I didn't know you were trying to impress me, but I liked watching you!" I confessed.

He smirked. "Good."

What just happened?

"You totally just tricked me into confessing that!" I yelled. How dare he!

"HE HE!" Axel smiled dumbly as he walked down the stairs.

"Hey! Come back here!" I yelled and got up and went towards the stairs.

"Nope!" Axel replied as he got to the bottom of the steps.

The nerve of that guy! Forget it! He's going down!

I flew down the stairs and jumped on him. "You punk! You shouldn't tease people like that!" I yelled from my place on his back.

"Well, well, well, I think someone is happy to see me." Axel smirked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Why don't you ask your dick what I'm talking about." Axel said as he was giving me a piggyback ride to the trucks.

I thought about what he said.

Oh shit!

I squirmed out of his hold and sat in a ball on the ground.

"Come on Roxas! It's totally natural to be aroused by my sexiness!" Axel said loudly.

Most of the firemen turned their heads to look at me.

Shit how am I gonna get out of this one?

I smirked when an idea popped in my head.

I let my eyes get teary, let two tears fall, and I choked out a sob. "Axel, that was really mean!" I wiped my eyes and turned away from him.

"Axel! What did you do to the poor kid?" Vexen yelled.

"Oi, Axel! Stop being a bastard!" Xigbar said.

"Shrimp? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I was really flattered that you got hard for me! Maybe one day I could fix the problem for you! Here, why don't I take you out tonight to apologize?" Axel tried to console me.

I smirked… jackpot!

"Really? You'll take me out on a date?" I said with a teary smile.

"Of coarse!" Axel said.

My eyes dried and I smirked. "Good."

Axel paused in confusion for a second but smiled after a second.

"Oh, you're good." Axel said.

"HE HE!" I smiled dumbly.

Paybacks a bitch!


	13. Chapter 13

**Fire**

**Disclaimer: **Nah…

Thanks for the reviews everyone. Read and review again to make me happier!

Chapter 14

Sora's Point of View

I still felt terrible on the ride to the Police Department. I'm a horrible brother! How could I just… abandon him like that?

"_That's really weird that you got a confession today." Roxas said._

"_Why is that?" I asked._

"_Because I-"_

"_Did you know Riku has the softest lips? They're fantastic."_

"_Oh okay. Well as I was saying, I also got a-"_

"_Riku's hands were so warm! He held my hand a lot!" I interrupted again._

"_Cool… " _

"_I'm tired…" I yawned._

I didn't even listen to what he wanted to tell me. Knowing him, that's what made him upset and want to get fresh air in the first place.

Why didn't I listen to him? I know I was really happy about Riku but I should always choose my bros before my hoes!

Not that Riku was a hoe… he was a perfect gentlemen.

I promise that I'll be a better brother, Rox. I won't ever abandon you again!

With that final thought I realized that we had arrived at our destination.

"Son."

"Yeah?"

"Please don't beat yourself up about what happened last night." Leon said.

"I feel terrible, but this incident has been a wake up call. I need to take some time to be a big brother. I really just need to pay more attention and take my head out of the clouds. I know Riku will understand. I know that he just wants me to be happy. So hopefully he won't be too upset if I go with Roxas to the Fire department on some days." I said.

"I think that is a really good outlook on this situation Sora. I'm really happy that you are focusing on a new goal instead of dwelling on the incident." Leon said.

"Well, Roxas deserves a strong brother who can look out for him. I haven't done that for the past couple of days so I'm gonna start now." I said.

We walked into the building and stopped when Ms. Gainsborough called to us.

"Do you guys know what happened to Zexion?" She asked.

My eyes widened. "Did something happen? Is he okay?" I asked. Did my advice make his situation worse?

"He's… surprisingly fine. He smiled at me this morning and said hello. It was very abnormal for him." She explained.

I smiled. "No Ms Gainsborough, this is Zexion being himself! What you have been seeing in the past was Zexion trying to bottle all his sad feelings inside while doing work that made him stay up all night. What you saw this morning is the real Zexion." I explained.

"How do you know this?" Leon asked.

"I had a nice talk with him and we discussed his problem and I think my advice worked." I said.

"Wow! If you could help someone like Zexion, maybe you should become a therapist!" Ms. Gainsborough said.

"I think I could be a really good therapist actually!" I said happily.

"You should try it." She said.

"Maybe I will, I'll see you later!" I waved as I moved down the hall.

I walked down the hallway and looked into the copy room to see if Zexion was there.

He was… and he was humming.

"So did it work?" I asked.

Zexion turned to me smiled and threw his arms around me. "THANK YOU SO MUCH! Demyx and I had breakfast this morning and talked and held hands and he sang as he was making coffee again! I missed hearing him sing so much!" Zexion said happily.

"I'm really happy for you! But I have a question…" I said.

"What? Anything!" He asked.

"Does Demyx play guitar?" I asked.

"Yes! How did you know?" He asked.

"Before my parents died, I think we were childhood friends. I don't know if he remembers me at all but if you could tell him I said Hi and that I'm sorry Roxas and I missed his recital 5 years ago that would be cool" I said.

"Sure. I'll tell him." He said.

"I don't want to keep you from your work so I'm gonna go. See ya!" I said as I went down the hall to Leon's office.

"Sorry, I wanted to talk to Zexion before I got here." I said and went to Riku's desk.

"Hey! When you're finished with that could I talk to you about something?" I asked.

"Sure babe, I'll be finished with this in a few hours." Riku replied.

I blushed at the name. I _really_ like the way that sounded.

I walked over to the chair and sat… if I just sit here I'm gonna be bored!

"Hey Leon can I have some paper and a pencil?" I asked.

"Pencil, desk. Paper, printer." Leon said deeply concentrated in his work.

I walked to his desk and took a pencil from the jar that was sitting next to a picture of Cloud.

I smiled brightly at the picture before moving to the printer. I pulled out a couple of sheets and sprawled out on the floor of the office.

Leon didn't notice.

I took the pencil and started to draw. I thought about the picture of Cloud on Leon's desk. He needs a picture just like that, but with everyone in it. So, I decided that I would draw one for him.

It was a good two and a half hours when I finally finished. My hands cramped from all of the hand strokes and the eraser on the pencil was now completely nonexistent. I quietly got up from the floor and walked up to Leon.

"Ummmm, are you almost finished Leon?" I aksed.

"Yeah Sora, do you need something?" Leon looked up from the papers to look at me.

"Well, I drew you a picture." I said and blushed a little.

"Sora, stop acting like a five year old and give me the damn picture." Leon said.

When I placed the picture on the desk Leon gasped.

"Sora…" was all he could say.

The picture was so fabulous it almost looked like a photo. In the drawing Leon was looking down at Cloud, Roxas, and I. He had a sort of hidden happiness in his features. He also has an arm wrapped around Roxas in a protective manner. Cloud was leaning his head on Leon's shoulder while wrapping an arm abound me. Rox and I had identical beaming smiles on our faces.

I winced when Leon's hand went to ruffle my hair. "Thank you, Sora. I love it." Was all he said.

"Your welcome! I'm gonna draw a picture for Riku now! Do you have another pencil with an eraser? I kinda used up the other one." I said sheepishly.

Leon looked into his desk drawer and pulled out a large eraser and handed it to me.

"Thanks!" I said with a smile.

I got back on the floor and started to draw again. This one was gonna be one of those photo booth pictures. You know, the ones that couples go in and do cute stuff for the camera.

This one took me another hour. It was a drawing of me doing a thumbs up with a toothy grin on my face while Riku was kissing my cheek while looking at the 'camera.'

I walked over to Riku's desk and handed him the drawing. "This is for you Riku!" I said happily.

He looked at the picture and smiled. "This is fabulous, Sora! I didn't know you could draw so well! I'm gonna frame this and keep it on my desk!" Riku said as he pulled the paper from my hand.

When he pulled on the paper it sliced the area between my thumb and index finger.

"Ah!" I yelped and started to flail my hand in the air to reduce the sting.

"Oh! I'm sorry Sora! Here." Riku grabbed my wrist gently and pulled the wounded area into his mouth.

I was as red as a tomato. RIKU! LEON IS SITTING RIGHT ACROSS FROM US!

When he pulled my hand out he gave the paper cut one last lick before smirking at my red face.

"Feel better?" He asked.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Well, I think I deserve a ten minute break to rest my aching hands and eyes. Do you wanna have that talk now?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's go in the hallway." I said and grabbed his hand.

When we were out of the room I turned to him. "Well I wanted to talk to you about something that's been on my mind since this morning."

"What's been bothering you?" He asked.

"Well, yesterday something horrible happened to my brother and it made me realize something."

"What happened to your brother? Is he okay?" Riku asked concerned.

"Well, I wasn't listening to him so he decided he needed to think outside. I was asleep, but while I was sleeping, someone had somehow gotten a hold of Roxas and molested him." I said with tears in my eyes.

"What?! Was the culprit caught?" Riku asked.

"Yes, Leon caught him. But it wouldn't have happened if I had listened to him. I feel terrible! I'm a horrible brother and I need to fix that!" I cried.

Riku embraced me.

I nuzzled his chest. "I decided that I would go with him to the Fire Department on some days and I wanted to tell you so you would know that some days I won't be here." I sniffled.

"I'm glad you told me and I completely understand, babe. I want you and your brother to be happy. Oh! And when you see Axel, say hi to him for me." Riku said.

"I really like it when you call me that." I said.

"Call you what? Babe?" Riku asked.

"Yeah."

"I'll be sure to call you it more often… babe."

I blushed and smiled brightly. "What are we gonna do on Sunday, Riku?" I asked.

"I was thinking something generic. You know, like dinner and a movie."

"Yay! I really haven't seen a movie in ages! That will be so much fun!" I said.

"What kind of movie do you like?"

"I don't know… I don't really have a preference! I'm so excited!" I yelled.

"I have to go back to work now, babe." Riku said.

"Awww, okay." I pouted.

"You are too good at that, sweetheart." Riku said.

I shivered. I liked that one even better!

"Call me that again." I said.

Riku smirked and moved close. I blushed when I felt his warm breath on my ear.

"Sweetheart." He said softly and nibbled on the shell of my ear.

I gasped as I felt all the blood that was in my face, travel all the way down to my groin.

I moved to pull him closer but he moved away quickly and entered the office.

Was he… teasing me?

I walked back into the office and sat in my chair. I examined Riku very closely as he was working.

He had a SMUGGEST look on his face.

He was definitely teasing me.

***

Back to Roxas

When the trucks were done being washed we all sat on the crates and boxes and joked around.

"Alright guys I have another joke!" Marly yelled.

All the firemen groaned.

"You know what? SHUT UP! My jokes are funny and you know it!" He yelled.

"Tell us the joke Marluxia…" Xigbar said with boredom in his tone.

"Okay, there were two muffins in the oven-"

"Don't tell me this is one of your pervert jokes!" Zack yelled.

"NO ITS NOT A NASTY JOKE AND IF YOU WOULD LET ME FINISH YOU WOULD KNOW THAT!" Marlixia took a breath. "So yeah, two muffins in the oven. One muffin turns to the other and says, "It's hot as hell in here!" The other muffin turns back to him and replies. "HOLY SHIT! IT'S A TALKING MUFFIN!"

There was complete silence.

I cocked my head to the left. "I didn't know muffins had genders…" I said absentmindedly.

The firemen laughed.

"See Marly! _That _was funny!" Reno said.

"How is what he said finny!?" Marly asked.

"The fact that he sat there and listened to your entire joke and noticed the most insignificant part of the joke, the fact that you called the second muffin a 'he,' and actually tried to analyze that one part in his brain." Reno explained.

"Hey! You make it sound like I'm stupid!" I yelled.

"You're not stupid, shrimp. I give you permission to punch my brother if he ever offends you." Axel said.

"What?! I didn't agree to that!" Reno yelled.

"Well, too late. You wanna go punch him, Roxas? Let's go punch him!" Axel got up from his seat.

"Hey! I didn't mean to make it sound like he was stupid! It just came out that way! Don't punch my beautiful face!" Reno yelled and protected himself.

"It's okay. Just think before you talk, okay?" I said. "Axel, you can sit back down."

"You come here, shrimp!" Axel said as he slowly pulled me up and onto his lap.

I blushed.

"Axel, you're embarrassing the poor kid! Look at how red his face is!" Vexen yelled.

I hid my face in his shirt.

"You shouldn't point out that he's blushing! That embarrasses him even more!"

"Well, you should stop being so sappy!" Vexen replied.

"YOU should stop being so dumb!"

"I'm not dumb!" Vexen yelled.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Haha, I WIN!" Axel said with a smug look on his face.

"I can't believe you fell for that, Vex." Cloud said.

"Shut up!"

"Hey! Did you know that some of us can leave now?" Zack said looking at his watch.

"I call it!" Axel yelled.

"You know your team's going to have to take the later shift next time." Cloud said.

"I know but I'm taking Roxas out so I want to leave now." Axel explained.

"He has a curfew. If he comes home any later than ten, I'm not letting him go on any more dates with you." Cloud said.

"Okie dokie! Let's go shrimp! You have the great privilege of riding in my car." Axel said.

"He's not lying! He's got a sweet ride! But it's only because his parents are rich and spoil him. He and his brother are so freaking lucky. They don't even live with their parents but still get stuff!" Vexen yelled packing his stuff.

"Just because they bought me the car doesn't mean I don't pay to maintain it!" Axel yelled.

"Still, you're a lucky bastard and you know it!" Xigbar yelled.

"I know." Axel said with a smug look.

When we reached the lot in the back I heard Axel say, "Close your eyes."

I closed them and Axel took my hand and pulled me.

"Alright, prepare to be amazed. Open your eyes!" Axel said excitedly.

I opened my eyes.

The car, was beautiful. It was a cherry red corvette and you could tell Axel spent all his time on making it shine brightly in the light.

"And guess what? It's a hard top convertible." Axel said as he pulled me closer to the car.

"This car is gorgeous! I've only ever seen two corvettes in my life and they were both old models! This is awesome!" I yelled.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go somewhere!" Axel said and opened the door for me.

I squealed and carefully eased myself into the car.

The inside was just as nice as the outside. The seats were a really nice leather and light grey in color.

And it smelled so good inside that car.

"Well, I know you don't know much of the west side so I'm going to take you to a really awesome restaurant and then I have a surprise!" Axel said as he got into the car and closed the door.

"Okay." I said and smiled when the car let out a nice 'vroom' when it was turned on.

"Well, we should put the top down so you can get the whole experience." Axel said and pressed a few buttons.

I gasped as the top started to move above us. It was fantastic! I looked up at the sky as the top disappeared from on top of the car.

"And off we go!" Axel said as he put the car in drive and started to move.

It really was an experience to drive in a car like that. You could tell that Axel loved every minute of it. I looked at all the other cars around me. They seemed so much closer when you didn't have a hood and window separating you.

We stopped at a red light and I looked at the black car next to me.

I squeaked when the driver in the car winked and blew a kiss at me.

"What?" Axel said at the squeak.

"That guy in the car next to us just winked at me!" I said.

I watched as Axel looked into the car's window and promptly shot the bird at the driver.

The light turned green and we drove away.

"Ah! Why did you do that!?" I asked in surprise.

"That guy was flirting with my boyfriend and I didn't like it." Axel said with a grumble.

I blushed.

He smiled and pulled into a parking lot. I turned and looked at the restaurant.

It was huge! I gasped when I looked at the name of it.

AXEL'S GRILL

"This is my dad's restaurant. Not to far from here, there's the Blaise Brother's Hotel. That's also my dad's, and my uncle's too." Axel explained.

"He named his restaurant after you?" I asked.

"Yeah, ever since I was little I've had this passion for fire. My dad thought it was appropriate to name a Grill after me."

We walked inside and I immediately liked the atmosphere. It was casual but luxurious. It was kind of like a rock star's luxury and not a King's.

This thought was confirmed when I heard the rock music playing in the background.

"Axel! I have not seen a hair of you in a month! And your dad's here too! He'll be happy to see you!" The waitress said.

"Hey Nam! It's good to see you! I decided after a long day of being at the garage I needed to take my boyfriend on a date." Axel said.

"Hey! It's nice to meet you! I'm Naminé! I'm glad Axel finally decided to bring someone here! He never does!" she said.

I blushed. He really was serious about this. He just admitted I was his boyfriend even though I look younger than I am!

"Well I know that you probably want your reserved seat so why don't you follow me." Naminé said.

We walked to the back of restaurant and walked up a staircase. We walked to the side and sat at a table. It was interesting. The second floor was like a giant balcony over the customers below. Where we were sitting, if you leaned over the railing you could see the heads of waiters going about their job.

"This is so cool!" I said happily.

"I'm glad you like it. What do you want to drink, shrimp?" Axel asked.

"Can I have a sprite?" I asked.

"Okay Nam, I would like a coke and Roxas would like a sprite." Axel said.

"Okay, I'll be back with that and you guys can look at the menu. You're Dad's probably going to come up here too." She said.

"Alright, thanks." Axel said as Naminé was moving down the stairs.

I looked at the menus and decided I wanted a big, juicy hamburger.

"Hey, I'd recommend that you get a quarter pounder if you choose to get a burger. I don't think you'd be able to handle a half pound of grilled meat." Axel said.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked.

Axel smirked. "Oh yeah, it's on!"

"If I eat it all, will you take me to get ice cream tomorrow?" I asked.

"I will buy you all the ice cream you want if you can eat it." Axel said. "But if you can't you have to… wear the clothes I will buy you later." Axel said.

"That's not fair though! I don't know what kind of clothes you're gonna buy me!" I said.

"Well, I guess you're just gonna have to eat all that burger then." Axel smiled.

"You're going down!" I said.

"Here are you're drinks guys. Do you know what you want to order?" Naminé asked.

"I want the usual, medium rare please. And Roxas wants the half pounder." Axel said.

"Are you sure he can eat it all?" she asked.

"We're betting on whether he can eat it all." Axel explained.

She giggled. "Okay! Let me know the results when it's over. I'm rooting for you Roxas! Axel's pretty vicious when he bets." Naminé said.

"I'm gonna win, I'm sure of it." I said.

When the food came I knew I was going to win. This burger is nothing!

"Good luck!" Naminé said as she went to wait on others.

I took the burger and bit into it.

It was the most delicious thing I had ever put into my mouth in my entre life.

"Good?" Axel asked.

I swallowed. "Yes!" I moaned in delight.

Axel smirked. "I'm glad you like it so much, it's too bad you're not gonna finish it though."

"Yeah right! Just watch!" I said and took another bite into the hamburger.

I moaned again. My taste buds were dancing inside of my mouth. This was so GOOD!

"It's good to know my chefs are doing their job right." A voice said from behind me.

"Hey dad! It's been a while." Axel said.

I swallowed the food in my mouth and turned to look at Axel's dad. He was basically an older version of Axel.

And just as attractive, if not more.

I think I have a thing for older men…

I'm gonna keep this fact to myself though…

"And who is this? Nam told me you brought someone here but she didn't tell me who." Axel's dad said.

"This is my boyfriend Roxas. He's new to west side so I thought I would show him the best of the best first." Axel said.

Wasn't Axel's dad concerned about my age?

"It's nice to meet you Roxas. Welcome, to west side and my fine establishment. Just call me Bill." Axel's dad said.

Bill Blaise?

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you too!" I said.

"So tell me about yourself. Has Axel been an ass? The best way to shut him up is to whack him upside the head." Bell said with a laugh.

I giggled nervously… should I lie about my age? No, I can't lie to Axel's dad! I looked to Axel.

He was waiting for me to answer.

"Ummmm, well, I was recently adopted my Axel's coworker Cloud and I met Axel at the Fire Department. Axel's fine, he was a little mean at first but I'm okay. And I'll be sure to keep that in mind when Axel acts up." I said avoiding my age.

Bill laughed. "That's good. How old are you, Roxas? You look really young." He asked.

"Ummmm, I'm sixteen…" I said nervously.

"Jeez, Axel! Do you want to get arrested?" Bill said.

I sunk a little in my chair… this was bad.

"Dad! We're not doing anything illegal!" Axel said.

"Man, I raised some dumb kids… Just don't get caught." Bill said.

What? Is he okay with me?

"If you're brave enough to bring him out here in broad daylight and introduce him to me then you must be serious about him. Don't fuck up, kid." Bill said to his son.

"Thanks. And I won't." Axel said with a smile.

"So Roxas, why don't you stand up so I can get a good look at how illegal you are." Bill said jokingly.

I nervously stood up and blushed a bit. I can't believe this is happening. His dad is joking about Axel breaking the law!

"Looks like he's a shy one. I figured you would be like Reno and go for the blonds. You can't possibly weigh more than a hundred pounds." Bell said.

I frowned. "Yes I do!" I snapped.

"Wow, he's got a little bite. I guess you get that a lot." Bill said.

I blushed. This was really uncomfortable.

"Relax kid, I'm only teasing you!" Bill said and placed a hand on my shoulder.

I flinched and took a step back.

"…sorry…" I said meekly and sat back in my chair.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry if I grabbed you too hard." He said.

"No, it's not your fault. I'm sorry." I said.

Bills phone rang.

"I probably have to head back to the hotel. Their putting in the new pool heater and I need to be there to supervise. Enjoy you're food guys! Remember what I said, son." Bill warned.

"I got it." Axel said as he watched his father leave.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to flinch at your dad! I didn't know he was going to touch me." I said.

"It's alright, shrimp. He's not upset, maybe a little confused, but not offended. Don't beat yourself up about it." Axel said.

"I feel bad now…" I said.

"Hey, are you gonna finish that burger, if you don't I win." Axel reminded.

I frowned. "You're not gonna win that easy!"

I took the burger and started to eat again. This was going to be so easy.

I looked at Axel who had already finished his food. I looked at my plate to see that I had only one bite of my burger left.

I smirked. This is the end Axel!

I reached to pick up the last bite but suddenly Axel threw himself across the table, took the last bit of my hamburger, and ate it!

"You bastard! That's cheating!" I yelled.

"We never said that I couldn't intervene. I win and there is nothing you can do about it. Come on! Let's go shopping!" Axel said in a singsong fashion.

Axel got up and started to walk down the stairs.

"Hey! What about the food! You have to wait for the check!" I yelled.

"It's okay! My dad'll bill me. I've done this before." Axel said. "Come on! I have to claim my prize!"

I shook my head and walked down the stairs. When we got outside we sat in the car and drove off.

"I'm gonna take you to the mall and If we have time I'll show you the surprise." Axel said.

***

The mall was yet another big building that I saw today. When Axel opened the door a gust of cold air hit my face as I entered.

"Come this way. I know exactly which store to go to!" Axel said and started to pull me gently towards the various stores.

The store he took me to, looked like the devil. In big scary looking letters above the entryway it said.

HOT TOPIC

"Come on, don't be scared. Oh, I can't wait to dress you up like a rocker dude!" Axel said excitedly.

I followed closely as we entered the store.

This place was evil! The background music in this store was people screaming! This is scary!

"Hey, can I help you with anything?" Someone said behind me.

THE GUY HAD A STICK THROUGH THE MIDDLE OF HIS NOSE!

"Ahhhhhh! Please don't kill me!" I squeaked as I ran around the store looking for Axel.

"Whoa! Roxas, calm down! I'm sorry about that, he doesn't get out much." Axel said.

"It's okay that happens to a lot of the first timers." The worker, who was evidently named Frankie according to his nametag, said with a smile.

"Well I'm gonna take him to the changing rooms to try on stuff. Sorry again." Axel said and started to move me towards the dressing rooms.

"Call if you need anything!" Frankie said.

"Axel, this place has people with large wholes and their ears and sticks in their faces!" I whispered.

"Stop being a baby and go put on these clothes. Come out when you have everything on." Axel said.

I took the clothes he gave me and walked into a dressing room. There must have been a lot of clothes because they were heavy.

I hung all the clothes on a hook that was on the side of the room. I took a shirt and a pair of pants.

After my original shirt was off, I pulled the new shirt over my head and looked at the shirt once it was on.

The shirt was white and on the front it had a skull with a pair of bat wings. It was a little frightening but also kind of cool.

I took off the jeans that I had on and opened up the new ones. These were black with a lot of holes on them.

Why would anyone buy clothes with holes in them?

I shrugged and put them on… only it was really hard. I tugged on the loops of the pants to try and pull them up. It worked, but why were they so tight?

"Axel! These pants are really tight! And they're broken! Why would you buy jeans with holes in them?" I asked.

"That's how they're supposed to be shrimp. Just go with it! Don't forget there's a belt too!" Axel yelled from outside.

There was a belt? But the pants were already so tight! I buttoned them with some difficulty and looked for a belt.

It had metal spikes on it! Well, they weren't pointy but they still had no reason to be there.

I slipped the belt through the loops and buckled it.

"Ummmm, do I just walk out?" I asked.

"Yeah, come on out, shrimp." Axel said.

I opened the door and walked out. My face was burning.

"Oh my god! He looks so cute!" Frankie said from behind Axel.

"Yeah Roxas, I thought it would be kinda funny to see you in these clothes but you actually look really good in them." Axel said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, why don't you go try on another one of the outfits I gave you?" Axel suggested.

I ran back into the dressing room and started to put on another outfit.

"You're name is Axel right?" I heard Frankie say from outside.

"Yeah."

They're voices got quieter and I wanted to know what they were saying but I couldn't make it out. I was almost finished the second outfit when I heard Axel yell, "Roxas, you can stop putting that outfit on and put on this one!" Axel yelled and suddenly there was a pair of jeans and a shirt on my head.

"You didn't have to throw them on my head." I grumbled and quickly took off the outfit I had on.

I took the jeans and stepped inside of them.

If I thought the first pair of jeans were tight, then these were unyielding.

After around five minutes of struggling I put them on. These were different from the other pairs. These, instead of flaring out at the bottom, cuffed my ankles.

These jeans were like a second pair of skin they were so tight!

I put the belt on again and went to the shirt. I pulled it on and it also hugged my form.

And it left my hipbones bare! The pants wouldn't go up and the shirt would only ride up again after pulling it down.

"Are you done Roxas? Me and Frankie have to see if this works." Axel yelled.

"Yeah, I'm done…" I said shyly.

"Well, come out then!" Axel said.

I very slowly moved out of the dressing room. I mean, part of my tummy was showing!

"Shrimp, what are you doing? Stand up straight!" Axel said.

I fidgeted as I stood.

I watched as both Axel's and Frankie's jaws dropped.

"Axel, if you don't want that, I'll take him…" Frankie said in a daze.

"No, I'm keeping him sorry." Axel cleared his head. "Roxas! Why were hiding such a hot body from me!" Axel yelled.

"I wasn't hiding anything! Axel! These clothes don't cover my hips! They're too small!" I yelled.

"That's what we wanted! This is perfect! You look really sexy, shrimp!" Axel said while licking his lips.

I blushed redder than a tomato. "Can I please get out of these clothes now?" I asked.

"No, I think I'm going to buy them on you and then we're going to walk around the mall to see how many people stop and stare." Axel said.

"Are you kidding? Axel! I'm practically naked!" I yelled.

"Stop being a drama queen and work it! You're hot!" Axel said.

I blushed again and grumbled when Axel pulled me to the register.

"I want to buy the clothes on him." Axel said.

"Okay! The lady said and checked the bar code on the items of clothing before punching a bunch of numbers into the computer,

"You're total is sixty-seven dollars and ninety five cents."

What! That can't be right!

I watched in confusion as Axel pulled out the money and gave it to the woman who smiled and wished us a happy evening.

"That was so expensive! Axel! Why did you pay so much money?" I asked.

Axel leaned closer to my ear. "Look around, shrimp." He said softly as we walked down the halls of the mall.

I looked and was surprised to see a girl smile and wave at me, a grown man look me over, and a teenage boy accidentally run into a pillar.

"They all want you… but they can't have you cause you're mine." Axel said into my ear.

I blushed and looked at the floor as I walked. "Can we go now? This is making me uncomfortable." I said.

"Yeah, I don't want them looking at you anymore anyway." Axel said and we exited the mall.

When we got into the car, Axel looked at the time. "Aw shrimp, I gotta take you home."

I frowned. "Wasn't there a surprise?" I asked.

"We'll have to do that next time, I promise." Axel said as he pulled out of the parking lot.

***

When we pulled up to my house I felt a pang of sadness about having to go. Even though I was embarrassed throughout the entire date, I actually had a lot of fun.

"Come on, I'll walk you to the door." Axel said as he opened the car door for me.

"Thank you, for taking me out. I had fun." I said.

"You're welcome, shrimp. I want to tell you something." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"You shouldn't be afraid of being attractive. I promise you don't have to hide, I'll stop anyone who tries to bother you."

I blushed and looked down again. There was not stopping the embarrassment!

"Hey." Axel said as he tilted my chin upwards. "You are so beautiful."

I looked away from his intense green eyes.

"Look at me."

I looked.

"Don't forget that, okay?" Axel said.

I nodded and wrapped my arms around him when he kissed me.

These were the times I liked most when I was with Axel. He really was keeping his promise to be gentle.

I gasped when I felt his thumb softly graze my hipbone. I blushed as little when he repeated the motion.

He pulled away from me but kept his hand here it was.

"I'm going to miss seeing these babies." Axel said referring to my hips.

"Maybe I'll let you see them again." I said shyly.

He chuckled and pecked my lips. "I can't wait. I'll see you later, baby." He said as he walked to his car.

"Baby…" I said to myself. I liked it.

I watched as Axel drove away and I turned to ring the doorbell.

When the door opened I walked inside.

"Roxas. What on earth are you wearing!?" Leon yelled.

I looked down at my clothes then looked up with a big smile.

"I lost a bet." I said simply and went up the stairs.

"I don't think I like this Axel guy." Leon grumbled.

Cloud laughed. "You saw the look on his face Leon, the kid had the time of his life."

"I guess you're right." Leon said.

"I'm always right, hun." Cloud said and walked up the stairs.

Leon smiled, shook his head, and followed after him.

A/N: No offense to any of the workers and shoppers of Hot Topic. I actually love that store, I buy all my band tees from there!


	14. Chapter 14

**Fire**

**Disclaimer: **The "dis" in "disclaimer" should speak for itself.

Thanks to everyone!

Chapter 15

When I got all the way up the stairs I started to move towards my room.

"Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

There was a pause.

"AHHHHHHHH! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU! YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND TOO?! I'M SO HAPPY! I WISH I WOULD OF LISTENED YESTERDAY SO I COULD HAVE KOWN SOONER! AND LOOK AT YOU! WHERE'D YOU GET THOSE CLOTHES!? YOU LOOK HOT! AND YOUR HIPS ARE SHOWING! YOU LITTLE HOE, YOU!" Sora yelled loudly.

"Thanks Sora… and I'm not a hoe…" I said with a smile.

"Come to my room we seriously have to discuss right now! Ah! I feel like a little girl! I'm so giddy!" Sora rambled.

I followed him into his room. I was really happy that Sora was excited for me. I think he knows that I was upset yesterday because he wouldn't listen to me.

He really was a good brother… scatterbrained, but good.

"Well? Tell me, tell me!" Sora bounced on his bed.

"Axel has the coolest car on the planet."

"What?"

"He had a hard top convertible Chevy corvette with a cherry red paint job… it was amazing."

"That's awesome! What did you do when you saw it?" Sora asked.

"I ranted excitedly. The inside was awesome too. It had light grey leather and it smelled really good inside. I was tempted to just sit there and sniff the seats, but that would be really weird."

"What was so good about the smell?"

"It smelled like… new leather and Axel put together. I guess I only like it because I like the way he smells. He wears some sort of cologne but he also kinda smells like matches." I explained.

"I think it's really cute that you know the way he smells!" Sora squealed.

I blushed. "Oh, you know you know the way Riku smells!" I yelled in retort.

"I do." Sora said with his own blush.

I smiled and continued. "He took me to his dad's restaurant. Evidently his family owns a really fancy hotel and restaurant so they're really rich."

"That's cool. Was it any good?"

"It was by far the most scrumptious hamburger I have ever tasted in my life. And it was a half pounder so it was pretty big, but nothing I couldn't handle."

"Oh I could kill for a burger right now!" Sora said.

"We made a bet on whether or not I could finish it all. If I won he would take me to get ice cream the next day but if he won, I had to wear the clothes he would by for me." I explained.

"So you lost?"

"ONLY BECAUSE THAT IDIOT GRABBED THE LAST PART OF MY BURGER AND ATE IT HIMSELF! HE WAS CHEATING!" I yelled.

"Hahaha! I like his style!" Sora said.

"But he made me wear HOOCHIE MAMA CLOTHES!" I yelled.

"But you look great in them!" Sora shot back.

"Do I really look good in them?" I asked.

"If I wasn't your brother, I'd totally tap dat!" Sora said.

"Ew, don't ever say that again…" I said.

"I'm just speaking the truth! You should be more confident Roxas! I bet if you were more confident Axel would be blown away! You're the greatest to be around when you aren't afraid of being yourself!" Sora said.

"But I…" I said.

"Are you uncomfortable when you're near Axel?"

"No, I just… I don't want to make a fool of myself." I looked at my lap.

"Rox, if he likes you the way he should it wouldn't matter if you acted stupid."

"Okay… I met his dad, you know?" I said.

"Really? Wow! Was he an asshole?" Sora asked.

"No! He was nice and he didn't judge me by my age. It was a little awkward at first but it got better the more we talked." I explained.

"What did he look like?"

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I have a thing for older men… his dad was really attractive! He was an older more mature version of Axel and for some reason that really appeals to me. I hope that's what Axel looks like when he gets older."

"You have a problem Roxas… That man's probably like, fifty something years old!"

"Shut up! It's not like I wanted to do anything with him I just thought he was really good looking! Axel's the only one I'd ever do anything with!" I said and then covered my mouth.

Did I really just say that?

"Ah! My baby brother is growing up!" Sora yelled with a squeal.

"Hey, I said that I _would_ that doesn't actually mean that I _will_!" I yelled.

"Mmmmhmm. So he took you to the mall and bought you those clothes?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. I can't believe all the people that stared at me when I walked out of the store with these clothes on! They looked like they were gonna eat me!" I yelled.

"It's because you're hot as hell bro! For once in you're life accept that fact and use it to you're advantage!" Sora said.

"Axel told me that I shouldn't be afraid to be beautiful, and that he'd protect me from the people that would bother me but… I don't feel beautiful and I'm still afraid… is that so wrong?" I asked.

"Well, I think that it takes time to get over what happened yesterday. I don't think I would have been able to show my face if that happened to me. You really are a strong person, Rox." Sora said with a small smile.

"Thanks…" I said.

"Well, I'm really happy today turned out to be really good. Is it okay for me to come with you to the Fire Department tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah! You can meet Axel and the others! They are really great!" I said excitedly.

"Great! I'm gonna hit the sack though, I'm beat." Sora said.

"Goodnight." I said as I crossed the room and walked through the door.

I entered my room and sat on the bed. I took off my shoes and stood to take off my shirt and pants. I retrieved a large t-shirt and pulled it over my head. Once that was finished I got into the bed.

I felt… alone.

I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep but it was hard.

Why was I so afraid?

I fell asleep about an hour after I got into bed.

And sleep was not kind…

***

Leon and Cloud's room; 3rd Person Perspective

"I really don't think Axel is that bad Leon… I really don't know why we're back on this subject." Cloud said.

"Well I don't necessarily think that not only having my son, my sixteen year old son, date a twenty three year old that makes him dress in revealing clothes!" Leon growled.

"Don't get that tone with me! I really think Axel is good for Roxas. Even though the clothes were a little revealing, that was probably the most confident I've ever seen him. You know he has issues with self-assurance. We both know the way he's acting now is just the shell. I want to see Roxas really be Roxas and it seems Axel is the only one who can do that!" Cloud said.

"Wearing clothes like that could put him in danger. I don't want him to get hurt." Leon said softly.

"Leon, I know Axel, he maybe a skinny mother fucker but he's not weak. He can protect Roxas and when he's overwhelmed, Axel knows how to us his head. I know, dealing with a fire is way harder and more dangerous than dealing with a couple of punks." Cloud explained.

"I just…" Leon started.

"I know, Leon. You're concerned, but sometimes you have to let the kids learn for themselves." Cloud said.

"You're right."

"Didn't we already go over this? I'm _always_ right." Cloud said.

Leon sighed and sat at the edge of the bed.

"I think I would look really good in those types of clothes." Cloud thought out loud.

"What?" Leon inquired.

"Don't you think I would look good in the clothes Roxas was wearing?"

"No." Leon said.

"Really? I think I could make it work." Cloud said.

"Please don't."

"Why not?" Cloud inserted himself in Leon's lap. "I think you might like it. You'd get to see my hips, the jeans would accentuate the muscles of my legs. I _know _you like my legs Leon." Cloud purred in Leon's ear.

"I do like your legs Cloud, a lot, but I also like your dick and I don't want it strangled by those tight ass jeans." Leon said as he rubbed Cloud slightly through his pajama pants.

Cloud sighed in pleasure. "Don't be a tease Leon, be serious." Cloud said.

"Excuse me, who was in who's lap talking sensuously?" Leon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Me." Cloud said as he captured Leon's lips and pushed him back on the bed.

Leon smiled into the kiss and placed his hands on Clouds hips.

It was then that they heard a small noise.

"What was that?" Leon asked slightly out of breath.

"I don't know… it stopped now so…" Cloud returned to his earlier action of kissing Leon.

It sounded again.

"I really need to know what that is." Leon said.

Cloud sighed in frustration. "Leon, the kids are asleep and I want you!"

"Just wait please!" Leon said as he listened.

The sound returned.

"I'm checking on the boys." Leon said and grabbed his baton from out of his closet.

Cloud got up and followed, now slightly concerned.

When they opened the door the noise was significantly louder than before.

"stop…. Stop…… " was what it sounded like.

"Roxas!" Cloud said and moved quickly to his bedroom door.

He threw the door open.

"STOP! PLEASE! GOT OFF OF ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Roxas was screaming as he tossed and turned in his bed.

"Leon, he might get more frightened if we touch him." Cloud said.

"We have to try Cloud, he's obviously terrified." Leon said and moved to the bed of the thrashing boy.

"Roxas, wake up. It's okay, you're safe." Leon said and touched his head.

Roxas screamed hysterically. "NO! I DON'T WANT THIS! GET OFF OF ME! GET OFF OF ME!"

Leon pulled back his hand. "Cloud see if you can wake him up."

Cloud got closer. "Roxas, please wake up. Everything is okay." Cloud hesitated before putting a hand on his shoulder to stop the boy's jerking.

This only made it worse. Roxas began to swing his arms wildly and ended up swiping Cloud in the face.

Cloud backed off.

"PLEASE STOP! YOU'RE HURTING ME! STOP HURTING ME! AXEL! AXEL! HELP ME PLEASE!" Roxas cried in terror.

Cloud was upset. It hurt to see his son so defenseless and have no way to protect him.

"AXEL HELP ME! OW! PLEASE! IT HURTS, IT HURTS!" Roxas continued.

"What should we do, Leon? We're only making it worse." Cloud said distressed.

"We need to call Axel." Leon said.

"I have his number in my phone." Cloud said as he got up and moved quickly to his room to retrieve the phone.

He dialed the number and waited for Axel to pick up.

"_Hello?" _ Axel said groggily into the phone.

"Axel? It's Cloud." He said frantically.

"_Cloud? Do you have any idea what ti-" _

"Yes I know it's late but I need your help. Something's wrong with Roxas."

"_What's wrong?" _Axel said now fully awake.

"He's having a nightmare and neither I nor Leon can wake him up. He's screaming and crying and it's terrible. He keeps yelling your name. We need you to come here and see if you can wake him."

"_I'll be there in five minutes._" Axel said.

"Thank you."

"_Bye_" Axel said and hung up.

"So he's coming?" Leon asked.

"He'll be here in five minutes."

"What's going on, is that Roxas screaming?" Sora said in the doorway rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"He's having a nightmare and touching him only makes it worse." Leon explained.

"What are we gonna do then? We can't just let him suffer!" Sora said.

"We called Axel, Roxas keeps calling for him so it makes sense to bring him." Leon said.

"Okay…" Sora said with a frown.

There was frantic pounding at the front door.

The three awake persons ran down the stairs and yanked the door open.

"Where is he?" Axel asked.

"Upstairs, follow me." Cloud said and moved quickly up the stairs.

When they got to the hallway the screams could be heard again.

"AXEL, AXEL HELP ME PLEASE! YOU PROMISED! THEY'RE HURTING ME! LET GO! PLEASE STOP!"

Axel walked into the room and sat on the side of the bed. He very carefully brushed the side of Roxas' cheek with his hand. "Roxas, it's me, Axel, you're okay now. I'm here don't be afraid." Axel said softly into the boy's ear.

Roxas whimpered and his thrashing reduced.

"It's alright now, baby. I got you. Calm down, no one's going to hurt you." Axel said.

Roxas' eyes opened and there was a pause before he lunged himself into Axel's arms.

"I w-was walking and the g-guy fr-from yesterday came back w-with h-his friends." Roxas sobbed. "It was horrible! They were holding me down and hurting me! They took off my clothes and they…" Roxas shuddered and cried some more.

"It was just a nightmare, shrimp. You're okay, I'm here. Don't cry. You know I hate it when you're upset." Axel said with a gentle tone.

Axel started to rub up and down the length of Roxas' back in an attempt to calm him down.

It worked and soon Roxas was back to sleep. Axel laid him back down on his bed and stood.

"I think I'll just chill out at his desk so I don't have drive back here if it happens again." Axel said.

"That sounds like a good idea. Thank you so much, he gave us quite a scare." Cloud said.

"Thank you. I'm keeping his door open. I don't want any funny business, punk." Leon grumbled.

"Gotcha." Axel said with a mischievous smile just to spite Leon.

Cloud pulled Leon out of the room before Leon could do anything.

The rest of the night was uneventful.

***

Roxas' Point of View

I woke the next morning extremely hungry.

My stomach growled loudly. I looked around the room.

"Axel went home I guess…" I said to myself and decided that I would go downstairs for food before getting ready.

I'm sure Leon and Cloud won't mind if I'm in a t-shirt and boxer briefs.

When I got downstairs I saw Leon reading the newspaper on the living room couch.

"Roxas, put on some clothes." Leon said.

"Oh, I will! I'm just really hungry and so I need to get food first." I said a moved into the kitchen.

I walked straight to the fridge and pulled out the Eggo waffles to eat.

"Squirt! Put on some clothes!" Cloud yelled.

"I will! I promise! I'm just really hungry. I need food." I said without turning from my task.

"Yeah but-" Cloud started.

"Damn shrimp, you don't have to get dressed. I like this outfit much better!" Axel said from the kitchen table.

I turned and gasped. "Why didn't you tell me he was here!?" I screamed as I ran back up the stairs, waffles forgotten.

THAT WAS SO EMBARRASSING!

I can't believe I just walked around basically with no clothes on… RIGHT IN FRONT OF AXEL!

I quickly threw on my clothes and brushed my teeth. When I went to move down the stairs again I had a permanent blush on my face.

I walked into the kitchen to see Sora and Axel talking. I blushed harder and moved to the waffles I had left on the counter.

I jumped a little when I felt someone hug me from behind.

"Roxas, I'm glad you feel better. It was so scary to see you like that lat night." Sora said against my back.

"I'm okay… I feel a lot better about everything. I mean, I'll probably still jump at stuff, but I feel like that one freak out last night was necessary for me to move on." I said honestly.

I really did feel better. I really wanted to go outside and skate on a skateboard.

"I'm happy you feel that way, shrimp. I think a celebratory make out session is in order!" Axel said getting out of his chair and moving towards me.

"THERE WILL BE NO MAKE OUT ANYTHING IN MY HOUSE!" Leon said from the living room.

"I'll save it for later!" Axel whispered and winked.

I blushed.

"You guys are so cute! We should double date one day, Rox!" Sora squealed.

"I don't know, maybe…" I said.

"I don't have a problem with it but I have just recently learned something that I do have a problem with." Axel said.

"What's that?" I said concerned.

"A little birdie confessed that you think that my dad is more attractive than I am!"

"SORA!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Sora babbled and ran from the kitchen.

"So it's true." Axel stated.

"Well, I just… I-I ummm…." I stumbled.

"Come with me." Axel took my wrist and tugged me out the front door.

I think he was really mad at me. This is bad…

"My dad is fifty –four years old and a married man! I don't want you messing with him! You're mine and I refuse to share!" Axel yelled.

"I understand that! I wasn't going to do that! I'm a good person Axel! A _person _not some object that you own!" I yelled back.

"I know that! But you are _my_ boyfriend and I don't want you flirting with anyone else! I don't want you to be with anyone else but me! I'm the only one who can treat you right! I can love you better than anyone can even imagine!" Axel retorted loudly.

"Just because I thought you're dad was hot doesn't mean that I want him! I only want you! I…only want YOU!… You big dummy!" I yelled.

Axel lightly pushed me against the front door. "So you want me, huh?" Axel smirked.

"Uh, I-I…" Why did I say that?

Because it's true… I thought to myself.

"I didn't mean it like that! Well, I guess I kind of did but I'm not ready for th-"

Axel captured my lips and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I leaned into the kiss and let myself go. Axel snuck his hands under my shirt and touched my hips.

I shuddered and let out a noise.

Axel smirked into the kiss and let his hands explore.

It made me really uncomfortable but I tolerated it because I knew Axel wouldn't hurt me.

When we finally separated for air my shirt was disheveled and I was out of breath.

"So, do you think that was better than anything you would get from Bil Blaise?"

"Who?" I asked.

Axel laughed. "Good boy!" he said as he ruffled my hair.

We walked back into the house with smiles on our faces and everyone looked at us in question.

"What were you two doing outside?" Cloud asked.

"Fighting…" I said.

"We heard that part! You guys are loud! But what did you two do after that?" Sora asked.

"We fought." Axel said.

"With our tongues!" I said and ran up the stairs giggling.

"Rox! Wait for me!" Sora yelled while Leon and Cloud looked at each other in shock.

"I never would have guessed _that _would come out of his mouth!" Cloud said.

"Yeah…" Leon said.

"Well, I think we should get to work soon Cloud." Axel said.

Cloud nodded and went upstairs to get the boys.

Leon glared at Axel. "I though I said no making out?"

"Well you said no making out in your house. We were kissing outside." Axel smirked.

"You're a punk."

"Oh but you like me Leon, everybody likes me!" Axel said.

"You are annoying…" Leon said.

"I only annoy you because I love you!" Axel said and ran up to Leon, wrapped his arms around his shoulders, kissed him sloppily on the cheek, and ran up the stairs giggling.

Leon wiped his cheek with a grimace. "Damn punk."


	15. Chapter 15

**Fire**

**Disclaimer: **Alas, the world is not that kind.

I'm really happy! I have 64 reviews! That means for every thousand words, there's a review! I feel so loved! Thank you all!

Chapter 16

Sora yanked me into his room.

I flinched a little but Sora ignored it. He knew I didn't mean anything by it.

"Roxas! Do you _want _Leon to kill Axel? You can't say that kinda stuff!" Sora yelled with a smile.

"I know. But I couldn't help myself! The situation called for some mischief!" I said.

Cloud walked into the room, put me in a headlock, and gave me a nuggie.

"You crazy kid! You're gonna give Leon a hernia if you keep acting so bold!" Cloud said jokingly.

I laughed. "But it was such a perfect moment! I had to do it."

"No, it's totally ok. Someone needed to ruffle Leon's feathers anyway. I don't have a problem with it! Quite frankly when he's frustrated, he gets really rough in bed. So Leon's frustration equals a night of fun for me!" Cloud explained with a grin.

"Ahhhh! Don't tell us stuff like that!!! You're burning our virgin ears!" Sora and I yelled together.

"What about virgin ears?" Axel said as he entered the room.

I smiled. "It's nothing. Are we going to work now?" I asked.

"Yeah, do you want a ride in my car?" Axel asked.

"YES!" I said as I grabbed his hand.

"Hey! I want to ride in it too!" Sora yelled.

"Well fine then! I'll just ride in our little insignificant car by myself!" Cloud said.

"Aww Cloud! I'll give you a ride too! I'll just have to drive you home as well." Axel said.

"Well, let's go then." Cloud said and moved down the stairs.

When they all got to the living room, Leon still had a grumpy look on his face.

"Axel is giving us a ride so you can take the car if you want to!" Cloud said happily in an attempt to lighten Leon's mood.

"Okay." He kissed Cloud's lips and forehead. "Be safe. And make sure that punk stays in line…" Leon grumbled.

Cloud grinned. "I got it. Have a good day, Leon." He said and moved out of the door.

"Bye Leon! Tell Riku I said hi! I would ask you to give him a kiss for me but I don't think that's appropriate." Sora said.

"Bye Leon! I love you!" I said and walked out the door.

When we all got outside. I heard Sora start rambling about how nice Axel's car was.

"It's so beautiful! I love the color; it goes with your hair! I totally call shotgun!" Sora yelled.

"The passenger's seat is Roxas' seat, sorry kid!" Axel said.

"Awwwww!" Sora pouted.

I giggled and moved towards the passenger seat door.

"Look, if you want I'll put the top down for you." Axel said, trying to erase the pout on Sora's face.

"OKAY!" Sora said happily.

I opened the door and turned to Axel. "You totally fell for his pout, Axel." I grinned.

"I couldn't help it! It looks just like your pout! You two are gonna kill me one day!" Axel said exasperated.

I smiled and waited for Cloud and Sora to enter the back seat before getting in.

Axel followed suit and turned on the car. "Alright, and now to remove the top." He said and pressed the buttons.

"Woooooow!" Sora said as the top started to move itself to the back of the car.

"Nice." Cloud said.

I smiled and relaxed into my seat.

"Wow Roxas, you were right! This car really does smell good!" Sora yelled.

"SORA!" I yelled for the second time that day.

"SORRY!" Sora hid his face in Cloud's shoulder.

Axel smirked but didn't say anything.

I blushed but tried to keep it down. Today I was going to focus on being more like myself and therefore more confident. It really isn't going to be too hard. I just need to relax and go with the flow.

I looked around at the various cars and buildings we were passing. When we stopped at a stop sign I was happy that we were in the right lane so there were no cars next to me.

Axel was simply enjoying the car ride when the some girl in the lane next to us winked and waved at him.

Axel waved back, but with less enthusiasm.

I'm gonna have to show this bitch straight up. Axel is taken!

I grabbed Axel by the collar of his shirt and kissed him passionately so there was no mistaking it.

"Roxas! What are you doing!?" Cloud yelled.

"Right on, Rox!" Sora yelled.

When I separated I looked to the girl in the car.

She looked completely scandalized.

I gave her a smug look and flicked her off as we drove away.

"ROXAS! PUT THAT FINGER DOWN NOW!" Cloud yelled.

"Sorry. But that bitch in the car next to us was flirting with Axel and I needed to set her straight." I said with a grimace.

Axel smiled. "You did that for me? I feel so loved!" Axel said and grabbed my hand.

I pulled it back. "Don't touch me! You totally waved back at her when you should of ignored her!" I yelled.

Sora snickered. "Oh Axel, you're in trouble now! Roxas can hold some pretty long grudges!" Sora said.

I heard Cloud try to stifle a laugh.

I looked at the sidewalk that was passing by as we drove. When we finally got to the garage I got out of the car and ran inside to look for the skateboard that was left here.

"Hey Roxas! How are you?" Zack asked.

"I'm great! Do you know where that skateboard went Zack?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure it's near the lockers, go check over there." He replied.

"Before I do that." I raised my voice. "Hey everyone! The boy with the brown hair is my older brother Sora! Be nice or else!" I yelled so that everyone could hear.

They looked at me in shock.

"Whoa kid, I never thought I'd see the day you would give us orders!" Xigbar said excitedly.

"Yeah, that was cool! I actually thought he was confident for a second." Vexen said.

"I am confident, you jackass!" I yelled.

They all looked at me again.

"WHAT!?" I yelled.

They all returned to their work.

As I was searching for the skateboard, I could hear Sora introducing himself and making friends with all of the other firemen. It made me happy that he wasn't having the same experience as I did.

When I found the skateboard I walked outside so I could have more space.

Axel followed me outside.

I was still pissed at him for being dumb and flirting with that girl.

"Roxas?" Axel said.

I skated around. "What?" I said with a little edge.

"I really wasn't flirting with that girl. It's common courtesy to wave after someone waves at you. I was being polite."

"You shouldn't have waved. That girl was rude for flirting with you when I was sitting right next to you…" I said concentrating on balancing on the board.

"Roxas you're being ridiculous! She didn't know we were dating. Come on, don't be difficult." Axel said.

"Oh, I'm being difficult. You, look here!" I yelled and started to trudge towards him.

He started to retract as I advanced.

"It seems you don't know how things work so I'll lay it out for you!" I yelled and somehow Axel ended up against the wall of the building.

I poked his chest. "You said that I was YOURS, but you seem to have forgotten the fact that YOU are MINE! It goes both ways and I don't want you to think otherwise! GOT IT!?" I yelled.

"Yes sir…" Axel said wide-eyed.

"GOOD!" I yelled and moved to return to skating.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. You can't just leave after that, come back here!" Axel grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"Do you need something?" I asked slightly irritated.

"Yes I do. I need you to listen to me." Axel said.

"I'm listening." I said simply.

"I didn't forget anything. I was not flirting with the girl. One, I'm gay and gay people don't do that unless they're joking. Two, why would I want to flirt with her when I have you. You are by for the hottest thing on earth, especially when you're angry." Axel said with a smile.

I blushed but quickly got rid of it. "I'm not as sensitive as you thought I was." I said with a smirk.

"Yeah apparently." Axel said.

"Are you going to kiss me now?" I asked.

"No, I'm going to wait for you to kiss me." Axel said.

I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss.

Only to be interrupted by an alarm.

"Shit, it's a fire Roxas. I have to go do my job now." Axel said with a groan.

I let go of his shirt and walked into the garage. Every one was moving quickly and precisely.

"Sora, Squirt, you are riding with me on Fred." Cloud said in haste.

"Fred?" I asked.

"The truck, the other one is named Bob." Cloud explained as he moved to climb onto the truck.

We followed. "We need both trucks? How big is this fire?" I asked.

"It's really big. Cid says it's the biggest one we've seen in a year." Cloud said as we all got settled.

"We're ready Lex! DRIVE!" Cloud yelled to Lexaeus in the drivers seat.

The siren honked loudly as we sped towards the destination.

***

Cloud was right. The fire, was HUGE.

Turns out a child put a large metal pot in the microwave without thinking and blew up their kitchen.

That was before the fire spread throughout the entire mansion.

"Do we just stay in the truck?" Sora asked.

"I don't know. This has never happened." I said.

We watched as the two teams moved quickly to put out the fire. There were four hoses being used.

But the fire wasn't going down.

"MY SON IS STILL IN THERE! SOMEONE HELP US!" A distraught woman screamed.

"Doesn't this seem a little familiar?" Sora said.

"Yeah… but I don't understand how this woman could forget her child! She only has maybe three! Ms. Daisy had twenty!" I said exasperated.

"That's true." Sora said.

"Ma'am calm down. Four members of the department are going in to search for your child. You need to stop screaming." I heard Zack say.

I looked from the window to see Axel, Reno, Marly, and Saïx run into the building.

I had a really bad feeling about this…

"Please be safe…" I said to myself as I worried at my lip.

"They'll be okay Rox, they're professionals." Sora comforted.

I sure hope so.

***

Axel's Point of View

Damn its hot!

So we were looking for this kid but I don't even know what he looks like.

"So what was the kid's name again?" I asked Marluxia.

"Jackson… that's his name." Saïx said.

"OI JACKSON! WHERE ARE YOU!? THE FIREMEN ARE HERE TO SAVE YOU!" I yelled.

"JACKSON! WHERE ARE YOU!" Marly yelled.

"I can't see a thing!" There was loud coughing. "There's fire everywhere! I'm scared! Help me please!" someone, Jackson, said.

"WE'RE COMING BUDDY! KEEP YOUR HEAD LOW AND CALL OUT TO US! WE'RE GONNA GET YOU OUT OF HERE!" Reno yelled over the roaring flames.

"I think I'm to the left of you! I can hear you're voices better on my right." Jackson yelled.

"WE'RE HEADING YOUR WAY!" I yelled and started to walk towards the left of the house.

The ceiling was collapsing.

"We're gonna need to hurry guys!" I yelled.

We all moved quickly and soon we found the boy curled in a corner of a room.

"C'MON KID TAKE MY MASK! WE'RE GETTING OUT OF HERE!" Marly said and picked the kid up.

We ran to the exit me keeping up the rear. We were lucky that the house didn't fall on any of us.

I was almost through the exit when a wooden beam dropped from the ceiling and everything went black.

***

Back to Roxas

I waited nervously for the firemen to exit the building with the kid in their grasp.

I sighed in relief when they began to file out of the burning mansion.

But…

Where was Axel?

"Sora? Did you see Axel exit the building?" I asked.

"No, but I'm sure he's around somewhere." Sora said.

I felt my heart beating wildly… something was wrong!

I opened the door of the truck and ran to Marly.

"WHERE IS AXEL, MARLY?! I DIDN'T SEE HIM EXIT THE BUILDING WITH YOU!" I yelled starting to panic.

"Whoa, Roxas calm down he was right behind me when we got out. He's probably with the others." Marly said.

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I DIDN'T SEE HIM BEHIND YOU!" I yelled, tears in my eyes from frustration.

"ROXAS! He was right behind me okay!?" Marluxia yelled back.

The house was continuing to collapse.

I couldn't take it anymore! He was not out of that house!

I ran to the front door and ran inside unnoticed by the fast moving firemen.

***

Sora's Point of View

It had been five minutes in the truck alone when I started to become worried.

Roxas was right! I couldn't see Axel anywhere!

I exited the truck and walked to Marluxia.

"Marly, have you seen my brother?" I asked.

"Yeah, he was here a second ago. I don't know where he went though. He probably went to see Axel with the others." Marluxia said.

"Axel's not with the others Marly, I have not seen him since he went inside the building." I explained.

"What is with you two!? Axel is completely capable of handling himself. He was right behind me! I know he left the building!" Marluxia yelled.

"Can we please go check the house before it completely collapses!? I really feel uncomfortable about this!" I yelled.

"Look if it makes you stop eating away at my nerves then I'll go check." Marly grumbled.

"Thank you, Marly!" I said with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, yeah." Marluxia said and walked towards the fire that they were trying so desperately to put out.

***

Roxas

It was impossible to see with all the smoke.

I was terrified. It was so hot and it burned my eyes.

I brought my head down below the thick smoke and found that it was easier to see.

I yelled. "AXEL! ARE YOU STILL IN HERE!?"

There was no response… that means, that if he's in here, he's not responsive…

This was bad…

I moved further from the exit. I was looking for anything that could hint at Axel's presence.

That's when I saw Axel under a large beam that was charred from the fire.

"AXEL! AXEL WAKE UP PLEASE!" I yelled in terror.

He didn't move.

I moved to lift the large beam off of his body.

It was scalding hot.

How was I going to get this off of him? I mean, this place is going to collapse in minutes.

I took my belt off quickly and placed it in my mouth. I hope this works… I've only seen it in movies…

I took a large inhale and started to lift up the scalding beam.

I groaned loudly and bit down really hardly on the belt. I could feel my skin rip and burn from the splinters and heat of the burning wood.

Tears were escaping quickly. After about a minute of lifting with all my strength, I had finally managed to remove the beam.

I let the belt slip from my mouth and I screamed at the large burn wound on Axel's abdomen.

It was the most petrifying thing I had ever seen in my entire life. It looked like his stomach was ripped open.

I calmed myself down when I realized that I needed to get Axel out of the fire.

I cried in pain as I grabbed under Axel's arm and started to pull him towards the exit.

"ROXAS! WHAT ARE YOU… OH MY GOD." Marluxia yelled in shock.

"HELP ME PLEASE!" I cried…

"ALRIGHT. CAN YOU GRAB HIS LEGS? I DON'T WANT TO AGGRAVATE THAT WOUND." Marly said.

"OKAY." I said more worried about Axel than my own pain.

It took two minutes to get Axel out of the building.

It also took two minutes for the entire building to collapse from the fire.

"ROXAS! I KNEW YOU WHEN IN THERE. That's why I got Marluxia to go in and check!" Sora yelled.

"Somebody help Axel… please, please help him…" I said before I began to sob.

"ROXAS! YOU WENT INTO THE BUILDING?" Cloud yelled.

"AXEL WAS STILL IN THERE CLOUD! ROXAS HAD GONE IN TO RESCUE HIM!" Sora explained for me.

"What!? His team left him in the fire?!" Cloud yelled angrily.

"NO! Marluxia said that Axel was right behind him when they exited the building. I guess they all assumed he had gotten out." Sora said.

"THAT IS NOT AN EXCUSE! I WILL HAVE A GIANT TALK WITH ALL OF THEM WHEN THIS IS OVER! I'M SO REPULSED RIIGHT NOW!" Cloud was fuming.

"Wh-where i-is A-A-Axel?" I sobbed.

"Come on you two, we're taking a cop car to the hospital." Cloud said.

"The cops are here? Is Riku here?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, we're taking his car." Cloud said.

"C'mon Roxas! We have to go see Axel!" Sora yelled and grabbed my wrist.

It was when he grabbed my wrist that I realized there was no pain.

"ROXAS! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOUR HANDS!?" Sora yelled when he caught a glimpse at them.

"Th-the b-b-beam was s-s-so hot… b-but I h-had to g-get it off h-h-him!" I explained through my sobs.

"This is even more of a reason to get to the hospital. That's not a small burn… there could me nerve damage or worse." Cloud said.

"Hurry Rox!"

We got into the car. Riku had a very concerned look on his face and his eyes widened when he saw my burns and cuts.

"I'm gonna drive really fast, please put on Roxas' seat belt for him." Riku said.

When we had the seat belts fastened, he floored the gas pedal.

***

We got to the hospital in three minutes.

I ran as fast as I could inside the building and ran to the front desk.

"Please! Axel! Where is he? Please tell me!" I yelled with panic.

"Please calm down, sir. The injured fireman was brought to the ICU. They're taking care of him now. He had severe burns and it looks like you do to." She turned to her colleague. "Veronica, take care of the desk while I get a doctor on this boy's hands. What is your name?" She turned back to me.

"His name is Roxas, I'll fill out his paperwork. Please take care of him." Cloud said.

"I'm sorry sir, but who are you?" The woman asked.

"I'm his adopted father, I know you need to know these things so it's okay." Cloud said and took the paperwork.

I was taken to a room down the hall.

"Roxas? This is Doctor James. He's going to help you with your burn." The nurse said and moved from the room.

"So you have major third degree burns it seems from the way you're not screaming in pain." The doctor said and carefully took my hands and examined them.

"There is definitely some major nerve damage and swelling. We're going to have to operate to fix your nerves. We don't have to cut your arm off though!" the doctor tried to joke.

I cried.

"I want to see Axel! His burns are worse then mine! I would know because I was the one that lifted that burning beam off of him! I don't want him to die… I wouldn't be able to live with myself!" I sobbed.

"I'm sure your friend is fine. We need to operate on your arm now. Please come with me." He said with a serious tone.

I continued to cry as I followed him into a room.

"Team, we're going to go ahead and do the debridement and then proceed to fixing the boy's neurapraxia. Get an IV on him while I prepare my hands." The doctor said.

I was taken to a table and an IV was placed farther away from my hands in attempt to prevent hurting my burn further.

"We're going to put you on anesthesia, alright? Please just relax, everything will be fine." The nurse assured.

When it was administered I felt myself get increasingly tired until I finally fell asleep.

When I woke up my hands were in bandages…

"Roxas? How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?" I heard Cloud ask.

I wanted to scoot up but I couldn't because of my hands.

"Cloud can you please sit me up?" I asked.

"Yes. Here." When I was upwards I saw that Leon and Sora were also here.

"My hands…" I said and looked at the bandages and frowned when I couldn't feel them.

"The doctor said it will take a while for you to regain feeling in them."

"How long?" I asked Cloud.

"Around a week." Leon supplied for me.

A thought popped in my head.

"Axel!" I said in alarm.

"He's fine… the surgery went well. His burns looked really bad but they weren't any more severe than yours except for the location." Cloud explained.

"Can I see him… please?" I begged.

"I believe that's fine. We just need to tell the doctors and nurses." Cloud said.

Cloud left the room and after a couple of minutes, he returned.

"Alright, we can go but we have to take the IV with us." Cloud said and helped me stand and he pushed along the IV while we walked down the hall to Axel's room.

When we entered Axel was up and talking with his father but paused when he saw me enter.

"Axel…" I said as tears started to flow down my face.

"Roxas, c'mere baby." Axel said.

I ran to him, Cloud following with the IV.

I collapsed next to his bed and sobbed.

"I was so scared! You weren't moving and you had that beam on you! I had to get it off! I thought… I thought…." I sobbed some more.

Axel carefully petted my hair and then wiped the tears from my face.

"Thank you, for coming back to get me." Axel said and took my hands.

He kissed them.

I sobbed harder. "I can't feel you! I can't… I c-c-can't feel y-your lips!" I wailed.

Axel's face looked pained. "Will the feeling come back?"

"They s-said it would come back in a w-week." I said.

"Thank god!" Axel sighed in relief.

"I guess we're even then?" I asked with a small smile.

Axel smiled. "Yeah, I saved your life, you saved mine. I think now that we're even there shouldn't be anymore accidents."

I nodded as a few tears fell again.

"Please don't cry, baby. I hate it when you're sad." Axel wiped the tears again.

I smiled and leaned into the touch. "I… I…" I started but stopped.

"What?" Axel said.

"Well, I just… when you where out… I just kept thinking to myself, 'I can't let you die. I wouldn't be able to stand being without you.' I just… I realized that I basically couldn't remember having happiness before I met you… I… you mean _so_ much to me. I… I think I… love you." I said and looked at the floor.

"Roxas. Look at me." Axel said.

I looked straight into his eyes.

"Do you really mean what you say?" he asked.

I didn't falter. "I love you." I said.

Axel smiled and very carefully pulled himself up and over.

He patted the hospital bed. "Sit."

I sat on the edge of the bed. It was significantly harder with no hands.

When I got on the bed I realized that Cloud and Bill had left the room.

"Roxas, I want you to listen to me carefully." Axel said.

I looked at him.

"If something happens like this again, before you go running into a burning building, please put on a fire resistant uniform. I'll make sure to get one for you to use okay?"

"Okay… I'm not going to apologize for saving you." I said.

"I'm not asking you, I'm just saying that if it happens again, I want you to be more prepared." Axel said.

"I don't want it to happen to anyone anymore." I said.

Axel caressed my face. "I don't either, baby."

I scooted closer and put my head on his shoulder. "I like baby a lot better than shrimp…" I said.

Axel laughed. "That's too bad because I'm never going to stop calling you shrimp. It's too perfect for you."

I kissed his shoulder. "Does your tummy hurt?" I asked.

"No, it's a lot like yours in that it won't really regain feeling until a couple of days." He explained.

"I wonder what our burns will look like after the bandages are off." I said.

"I don't know but they're not gonna be pretty." Axel said.

"I think it'll be okay. The burn was only on my palms so you won't see it much unless you really look at my hands. And I think your burn will look cool, it'll make you look badass." I said with a smile.

"You think so?" Axel asked.

"Yeah and I'm basically the only one that's gonna see it so you're all set!" I said.

Axel laughed. "Yeah, that's true."

I snuggled into his neck. "I'm kinda tired." I said and inhaled his scent.

"Did you just sniff me?" Axel asked.

I smiled. "Yeah, I like the way you smell. Your car smells like you too."

"Is that why you think it smells so good?" Axel asked.

"Yeah but the car also smells like leather so it smells really good." I explained.

Axel laughed again. "You are one weird ass kid!"

I laughed into his neck and then kissed it. "I like the way you taste too."

"I like it when you're bold like this. It makes it easier to initiate the kissing process without embarrassing you." Axel smirked.

"I like being myself too." I said and gave his throat a small lick.

Axel shivered. "Kid, you're gonna make me do naughty things to you in a hospital bed."

I smirked. "I didn't tell you not to." I licked him again and inserted myself in between his legs.

"How could you tease an injured man like this?" Axel whined.

I laughed. "It's nice to see you're the one whining for once. It's a nice change. I think I'm going to change it up again."

"How are you gonna do that?" Axel asked.

"Like this." I said and kissed his lips.

Axel sighed into the kiss and relaxed. He put his arms around my waist.

I ran my tongue over his bottom lip and he opened for me.

I explored his mouth and I gasped in pleasure when he sucked on my tongue.

He broke away. "You learn quick but I still have some tricks up my sleeve." He said with a smirk.

I smiled and reconnected our lips. I decided I would do some tricks as well.

I started to kiss along his jaw and then onto his neck.

He let out a gasp when I kissed a particular spot closer to the back of his ear.

I smirked and nipped at that spot.

"Roxas…" escaped Axel's mouth.

I kissed the spot again before letting out a yawn.

"You should go to sleep if you're tired, shrimp." Axel said.

"I don't want to leave you though." I said.

"Who said I was asking you to leave?" Axel said.

"Oh, so I can stay with you?" I asked.

Axel took my hands and held them in his own.

"Go ahead and sleep, baby." Axel said.

"Are you going to sleep, Axel?"

"Yeah." He answered.

Axel let go of my hands to carefully lay on the bed. I cuddled into his side. Axel took one of my hands and though I couldn't feel it, I felt really touched by the gesture.

"Roxas?" Axel said.

"Hm" I replied half asleep.

"I love you too."

"I know…" was the last thing I said before I drifted off.


	16. Chapter 16

**Fire**

**Disclaimer: **nein, no, non, iie…. I wonder what 'no' is in Swahili….

Thanks my darlings!

Chapter 17

Third Person perspective…

When Cloud and Bill returned to the room, Axel and Roxas were already fast asleep.

Even though they were in a pretty bad situation, they looked pretty happy. Axel somehow managed to sleep on his side. Roxas was facing him and Axel was holding Roxas' hands as if they were the most precious things on earth.

"If that isn't the most adorable thing I have ever seen my son do…" Bill said with a smile.

Cloud smiled. "They're very cute." He said and folded his arms.

"Axel's never been one to openly show affection… at least not real affection. Despite his obnoxiousness, he's a very private person when it comes to the people he admires." Bill explained.

"Roxas seems to be private as well, but he's been more open about things lately though. I really think he's a lot like his brother only it's a little harder for him to come out of his shell." Cloud said.

"I think they are quite the match. Even though Roxas is really too young, I really don't think it would have been the same if he were older." Bill said.

"You're right. I really hope to see them prosper. Roxas has been so happy with him."

"I have a question…" Bill said. "Has my son… done anything inappropriate with him?"

"NO! I'm sorry, no he hasn't. Axel has been quite the gentlemen with him." Cloud said.

"Good, I'm glad… it's just that when I met him, he was so fidgety and afraid. When I put my hand on his shoulder he flinched and it seemed really abnormal to me."

"It is abnormal, Roxas doesn't usually flinch at people. There was an accident that made him afraid of human contact." Cloud said vaguely hoping Bill would get the point.

"Ah, I understand. That's very sad." The older Blaise said.

"Well I think Roxas is almost fully recovered from that… he seems to have put it behind him."

Cloud shivered a little. "It's really cold in here…" he said.

"I think it's for their burns…" Bill said.

"Oh?"

"It could be a psychological method of calming their anxiety. The coolness of the room will make them feel more safe than a hot room which may trigger memories of being burned." Bill explained.

"That's really interesting. I never would have thought of that." Cloud shivered again.

Leon and Sora entered the room.

"Awwwww! My little brother is so cute!" Sora squealed quietly.

"Will the nurses let him stay in here?'" Leon asked softly.

"I guess, it's not like they're hurting each other." Cloud said.

"Hm." Leon hummed in agreement.

"Whoa! You look a lot like Axel!" Sora said looking at Bill.

"That's because I'm his dad. Call me Bill." Bill said and stretched out his hand.

"I'm Roxas' older brother Sora! It's nice to meet you!" Sora said with a big smile.

Bill smiled. "Likewise."

Cloud smiled at them and looked at the two sleeping in the hospital bed.

Cloud turned when he felt something warm being placed on his shoulders.

"You looked cold." was Leon's simple answer to Cloud's unspoken question.

"Thank you." Cloud said and pulled on the jacket fully so it wouldn't fall off.

Leon smiled gently and looked at the sleeping males on the hospital bed.

"I think they're waking up…" Cloud said.

***

Roxas 

When I opened my eyes I was happy to Axel's sleeping face right next to mine.

I only wished I could touch it…

I think Axel looked his best when he was either laughing or sleeping.

There was mirth when he laughed.

And there was peace when he slept.

I have to be honest; waking up to Axel sleeping was probably something I would want to do for the rest of my life.

I inched closer so that are foreheads were touching.

I was about to go back to sleep when I heard a loud,

"Awwwwww! That's so CUTE!" Sora squealed.

I somehow bolted up without the use of my hands but in the process I yanked the IV from my arm.

"OW! FUCK!" I yelled without realizing when I examined the long needle that was once in my arm.

I also woke Axel from his sleep.

I turned to glare at Sora. "Sora! Go get a nurse and ask her to come in here to fix my IV!" I yelled.

Sora gets way to excited sometimes.

"Okay! SORRY!" Sora said and high tailed it out of the room.

I sighed and looked at my arm… something told me this was going to hurt later.

"Hey, are you okay?" Axel asked and slowly sat up.

"Yeah, I just pulled my IV out. Sora really needs to learn to keep quiet sometimes." I said slightly irritated that my slumber was being interrupted by annoying older bothers.

"Aw, I'm sure he didn't mean any harm, he was excited." Axel said.

"I know but it's more irritating than usual." I said and sighed again.

"Don't even worry about it, baby. The stress isn't good for healing."

I leaned on his shoulder. "I think they're gonna put me back in my room now that this has happened."

"I think it'll be okay. If you're still tired go to sleep." Axel said.

I scooted closer to nuzzle his neck. "Since I don't have the use of my hands right now, can you feed me my food when they bring breakfast." I said starting to doze off.

Axel laughed. "Sure."

I could feel the vibrations of his voice in his neck. It was strangely comforting.

"I know this sounds stupid, but could you just keep talking?" I asked.

"Huh?" Axel asked.

"Just keep talking… you can talk about anything, just don't stop okay?" I said.

"Okay… ummmm…is there a reason I'm doing this?" Axel asked.

"I like the way your voice vibrates in your neck… I know it's weird but it's comforting." I explained.

Axel chuckled. "You weirdo… so dad, how's mom?" Axel asked in an effort to start a conversation for me.

"She's fine, she should come to visit soon. She really wants to meet this boyfriend of yours." Bill said.

"Did she throw a tea party to celebrate my success in finally catching one?"

Bill laughed. "Actually, that's exactly what she did! There were about fifty old ladies huddled together in the living room yesterday! It was really funny actually. I don't think we've ever had to make so many lemon squares!"

"That sounds just like Mom. Remember when she threw that tea party for Reno? That was probably the funniest moment of my life." Axel said. I could tell he was smiling.

"Oh yeah! When he lied and said that he actually had a girlfriend so when he brought Rufus to the party he was dressed as a girl? There was no way he was gonna pull that off! He's not smart enough to do it right. Rufus was so pissed; I'm surprised he didn't dump him right then and there!"

"Rufus loves him too much to dump him. Reno just has that kind of personality where once you have him you can't find it in your heart to let go."

"How Rufus learned to love an idiot like Reno, I'll never know…" Bill said.

Axel laughed. "Do talk like that about me when you talk with Reno? You're kind of vicious, Dad."

"Nah, Reno's usually too distracted or he's babbling about Rufus. It's kind of cute in a very obsessive sort of way." Bill said.

"Speaking about Reno, why isn't he here?" Axel asked,

"Well, someone has to man the fire department while you and Cloud are gone."

"Yeah, that makes sense." Axel said.

A nurse walked into the room and approached me.

"Okay, so your brother tells me you accidentally pulled your IV out. Does it hurt?" She asked.

"No… should it hurt?" I asked.

"It depends, in your case it's good that it doesn't hurt. It means I did a good job in administering the IV." She smiled.

"Oh okay."

"We're gonna have to stick this new one in a different spot. I have t find a nice healthy vein to stick it in."

I gave her my other arm. "Maybe in this arm?" I asked.

She observed my arm and found a spot. She quickly put the needle in and stood.

"I'm going to come back with your breakfast soon, okay?" She said.

"Okay." Axel and I said before I returned to my spot in his neck.

"See shrimp, they didn't ask you to leave." Axel said while taking one of my hands.

"Oh that's a question I wanted to ask… You call him shrimp?" Bill asked.

"I think he used it to tease Roxas at first but then it grew on him." Cloud explained.

"That's exactly what happened." Axel said.

"Okay… are you okay with being called that?" Bill asked.

"Yeah… it can get annoying but he switches it up sometimes." I said.

"Oh?" Bill asked.

"Yeah… be calls me shrimpy sometimes. He also calls me baby sometimes." I said with a small blush.

"Interesting." Bill said with a smile.

I hid my face in Axel neck again and smiled. "I like it when you call me baby the most." I said.

Axel smirked. "I like calling you shrimp the best…"

I grumbled and softly bit his neck.

"You're going to have to stop that." Axel said with a shiver.

"Awww but I like making you feel good." I said quietly and pouted.

"You are an evil child…" Axel whispered back.

"Roxas! I have your breakfast!" Sora said and brought it over to me.

Axel took the food from him.

"Thanks Sora… I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier." I said.

"It's okay, I was being to loud…" Sora said looking at his feet.

"Hey…" I said and reached my arm out and my hand lay limp.

He took it and smiled. "I'm so happy you're okay, Rox… really, really happy." A couple of tears escaped his eyes.

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna feed me too?" I asked.

"YEAH! WHERE'S THE SPOON! I CALL FEEDING HIM THE JELL-O!" Sora yelled.

Axel handed him the spoon. "Go for it!"

Sora opened the cup of Jell-o and spooned out a large chunk. "Open wide Rox!"

I smiled and opened my mouth.

Sora made weird noises that I assumed were supposed to be airplanes and stuck the spoon in mouth.

I closed my mouth around the spoon and swallowed the jell-o… it was cherry, my favorite flavor.

I hummed in delight at the taste of the jell-o.

"Did you make sure they gave me cherry jell-o, Sora?" I asked.

"Yeah… they almost gave you orange!" Sora said.

I opened my mouth for the next bite.

After the jell-o was finished I turned to Axel, "What are you going to feed me Axel?" I asked.

Axel leaned forward and licked the side of my mouth.

I looked at him with a questioning face.

"You had jell-o on the side of your face. I had to get it off." Axel said. "I would love to feed you this bagel and cream cheese."

"Okay!" I smiled.

Axel opened the bagel and broke it into small pieces. He then opened the cream cheese and spread some on each piece.

"Okay! Now that it's all set, let's get started!" Axel said and picked up a piece of bagel.

I closed my eyes, opened my mouth and waited.

Nothing came…

I opened my eyes and looked at Axel who was smirking.

"I was seeing how long you would sit there with your mouth open…" Axel snickered.

"If I had use of my hands Axel, I'd hit you right now…" I grumbled loudly.

"Okay now I'm serious. Are you ready for the most delicious eating experience ever!?" Axel asked.

"Just give me the damn bagel!" I yelled.

I was surprised when Axel put the bagel between his teeth moved forward and pushed the bagel into my mouth with his tongue.

"Ewww! Axel that's gross!" Sora yelled.

"This is way to inappropriate for a hospital." Both Bill and Leon said at the same time.

Cloud laughed.

I chewed and swallowed.

"Good?"

"Yeah, I guess." I said.

"You guess?" Axel asked.

"Well, I've tasted better bagels. " I said with a smirk.

"Was that a challenge right there?" Axel asked.

"Maybe…" I said with a smile.

"I think it's time to move to Roxas' real room… something tells me this is gonna be gross!" Sora said and ran out the door.

"You know I think that's a good idea…" Bill said and walked out of the room.

Cloud just pulled Leon out of the room.

I smiled… smart people.

"Now that we're alone…" Axel said with a mischievous cackle.

I smirked "Are you taking me up on my challenge?"

"Hell yeah." Axel said and picked up another piece.

He put it in his mouth, moved forward, and placed the food in my mouth.

I was closing my mouth to chew when I felt a hand going under my hospital gown and caressing my hip.

I shivered.

When I finished I looked at him. "I've still had better bagels…" I said.

He smirked and picked up another piece. He repeated the previous motions of putting the bagel in my mouth but his hand went further up my gown and I felt a warm sensation in my lower stomach.

This time I just ignored the feeling and swallowed. "Nope…" I said.

I could tell Axel was getting really excited about this. I figured if he was having fun…

So was I.

I smiled and waited for the next piece.

When this one came I was prepared myself for what would happen next.

As the bagel went into my mouth Axel hand went all the way up the gown and his hand brushed my nipple.

The hot sensation returned and I moaned softly.

That felt good…

I wondered if I could make him do something that felt even better… I smirked.

"That was nice but the best bagel I ever had made me make louder noises." I said.

Axel gave me a really mischievous grin…"Well, since this is the last piece I better make it last, huh?" Axel said.

"That sounds like a good idea." I said.

I watched as he kept the last piece of bagel in his hand.

Wasn't he going to give it to me with his mouth?

I opened my mouth as the bagel entered.

I was a little disappointed.

It was a nice try I guess…

This was what I thought before Axel lifted my hospital gown and put his mouth on my nipple.

I moaned, loudly.

His tongue traced around the area before taking the whole thing in his mouth.

"Ahhhhh, Axel!" I whined.

I could feel him smirk before he nipped at my chest.

"AXEL!" I cried. My breath was labored and my heart was speeding.

He gave my nipple one last lick before stopping.

That should have been illegal.

"Well?" He asked.

"Yeah… that was a great bagel…" I said through my pants.

"Your damn right it was!" Axel said with a big smirk. "And look! Someone's come to visit me again." Axel said.

"What?" I said before realizing what he meant.

"Ah! I can't even cover it up with my hands!" I said with real mortification.

My face was really red.

"I'd love to say I'll fix it for you but I really think that's way too inappropriate." Axel said with a sad face.

I lay there… trying really hard to ignore the throb. At least I had boxers on…

"Oh! I know how I can fix it!" Axel said with a smile.

"How are you gonna do th-OWWWWWWW!" I yelled as Axel pinched my nipple really hard and twisted.

"There! Purple Nurples always work!" Axel said with a proud look on his face.

"AXEL! YOU BASTARD!" I said, rubbing my chest in an attempt to clear the pain.

"Awwww… I'm sowwy shwimpy!" Axel said and gave me a big smooch on my lips.

I wanted to punch him… so badly.

"Axel, I promise when my hands are healed… I'm going to wring your neck!" I grumbled angrily.

"Oh, someone sounds angry!" Sora said as he reentered the room.

"I am angry… and it makes me really pissed that I can't do anything about it!" I yelled.

"What did he do?" Leon asked as he entered the room.

I blushed… "Um, nothing?" I said coyly.

Leon frowned. "I'm going to give you five seconds to tell me what happened before I kick the shit out of an injured man."

I jumped. "Well Leon, he was annoying me!" I said.

"Three seconds, be more specific." Leon said.

"DO YOU REALLY NEED TO KNOW LE-"

"Just tell him Roxas! I don't wanna die!" Axel yelled.

"Well, he was feeding me and we, we were just playing around, but it felt so good, and I ended up with a boner and I couldn't even cover it up with my hands so he got rid of it by giving me a purple nurple and it really hurt and then he thinks its okay to kiss me afterwards just because I couldn't do anything about it! It pissed me off! But the boner went away!" I rambled faster than the speed of light.

"What!?" Leon said missing about half on the explanation.

Cloud just started laughing hysterically. "LE-LEON! JU-JUST LET I-IT GO! TH-THAT WAS BY FAR THE F-FU-FUNNIEST THING I HAVE EVER HEARD IN MY LIFE!" Cloud yelled through his laughs.

Bill and Leon stood there with confused looks on their faces.

Sora just started laughing because Cloud was.

I looked at Axel who just shrugged.

After a second, I laughed as well.

After the laughter died down to occasional snorts and giggles. A thought popped in my head.

"Axel? What about your breakfast?" I asked.

"They'll give it to me soon." Axel said.

As if predicting the future a nurse walked in the room with a tray in her hands.

"Alright Axel! I'm going to redress your bandages before I give you this food, okay?"

Axel nodded.

"Alright! Everyone else, please leave the room." The nurse said.

Everyone started to leave the room and I looked to Axel.

"Can I stay?" I asked Axel.

'Sure' and 'No' were said at the same time.

"I believe he asked me whether or not he could stay. I want him to stay." Axel said.

"I really think that's a bad idea, Axel. I recommend that he leave." The nurse advised.

"It's fine." Axel said.

The nurse sighed and asked Axel to sit up. After he sat up, she started to unravel the bandages.

It was terrible.

I covered my mouth in shock at the burn. The skin was still raw.

His navel was unidentifiable. I looked everywhere for it.

His abdomen looked like a mass of randomly placed raw skin.

As much as I wanted to tell him 'That looks so badass!'…

I couldn't.

In fact the only thing I could do is run to the bathroom, IV ripped again, and vomit up the delicious bagel I had eaten.

Tears escaped my eyes. I felt terrible! I feel like I rejected him somehow.

I vomited again.

I was still at the toilet dry heaving when the others returned to the room.

When Cloud found me, he cleaned me up and brought me out of the bathroom.

I looked at Axel who was looking down at his abdomen.

"Axel, I… I didn't mean to…" I started.

"Get out." Was all he said.

"Axel?" I said.

There was a pause before Axel threw his breakfast onto the floor. "GET OUT! ALL OF YOU! GET OUT NOW! GET OUT!" he screamed.

I jumped. "Axel please-" I started.

"GET OUT! LEAVE ME!" Axel's tears were heartbreaking.

"AXEL! I'LL LEAVE BUT I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I LOVE EVERY PART OF YOU!" I yelled.

"YOU LIAR! YOU THREW UP AT THE SIGHT OF ME! YOU THINK I'M HIDEOUS!" He screamed.

"I was shocked Axel! I had never seen a burn like that in my life! It looked like it hurt so badly! I love you! I love your hair, your eyes, you nose, your mouth, your arms, your legs, every finger, every toe, and every eyelash, Axel! I love your abdomen too. Please Axel tell me how I can make you believe me!" I pleaded.

"GET OUT! YOU DON'T LOVE ME! YOU'RE AFRAID OF ME! YOU CAN'T STAND TO LOOK AT ME! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Axel screamed.

Cloud clamped my shoulder. "We should leave son."

I watched as a nurse came in with what looked like…

Restraining cuffs.

They where going to restrain my boyfriend as if he was some crazy person.

Oh _fuck _no… that's going way too far.

I pushed myself through the nurses and called out to Axel. "Axel stop screaming please! Don't ever think that I would ever reject you!" I yelled.

"NO! JUST GO! ALL OF YOU LEAVE!" Axel said looking for more things to throw.

I ran to him, wrapped my arms around his flailing body and kissed him.

I didn't care about the other people in the room right now. I focused all my love and energy into kissing Axel.

When I pulled away I had tears in my eyes. "Axel," I said and touched his forehead with mine. "You are so beautiful to me." I said and looked straight into his eyes.

Axel looked back at me and tears started to leak from his eyes. "How can I be attractive with that hideous burn on my stomach?" he asked.

"Do you think I'm ugly Axel?" I asked.

"NO! Never!" Axel said firmly through his tears.

I grabbed the end of the bandages on my left hand with my teeth.

The bandages fell off.

I looked at the burn on my own hand… it looked almost exactly like Axel's.

I showed him the burn. "Do you still think I'm beautiful Axel?" I asked.

He looked at the burn then at my face. "Yes." Axel said simply.

"We match Axel. My burns look just like yours. If you aren't beautiful than neither am I. But I'd be okay with that."

"WHY? Why would you be okay with being ugly?" He asked.

"Because I'd have you by my side. I'd never be alone." I said with the most sincerity I could muster.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." Axel said and finally relaxed completely.

"Why don't you go to sleep, Axel? I'll stay right here." I said softly.

Axel gave a small smile. "Thanks, shrimp."

"You're welcome, lobster." I smiled.

"Touché…" was the last thing he said before he fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Fire**

**Disclaimer:**…

**READ: **Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I'm so happy that a lot of you think this has been one of the better fics in the fandom. I really hope I didn't overstep the boundaries in this chapter. It get's pretty steamy… I don't think it's too bad. But yeah, this is the real "Teen" portion of this story. Thanks and review!

Chapter 18

When he finally fell asleep I sat there and smiled at the peaceful look on his face. I was happy that he wasn't upset anymore.

"Roxas, please step away from Mr. Blaise." A mail voice said.

I looked up to see a doctor and a couple of nurses looking at me strangely.

"What? Why? Please don't restrain Axel, he's calm now. I really think I should stay in here so I can support him." I said and looked back at Axel's face.

"Roxas, if you do not comply to this request, we are authorized to move you physically." The doctor said.

"But why? I don't understand what's…" I paused as thought for a second.

The doctors know Axel's age…

They also know mine…

And I just kissed Axel in front of them… I made it obvious that we were in a relationship.

"Roxas, we're a little concerned about the relationship between you and Mr. Blaise. If you would please return to your room, we can redress your wound and address the issue at hand." The doctor said calmly.

I looked at Cloud, Leon, and Bill.

They all looked at a loss.

I realized the magnitude of the situation at that moment.

I'm such an idiot! How could I be so foolish!?

I got off the bed and slowly walked out of the room with my head down. Axel… could be arrested for my actions.

This was all my fault…

But he needed to be consoled! He needed someone to hold him and someone to love him despite any obstacle.

I had to do what I did…

Right?

I walked down the hall with my head down and hands limp at my sides.

I did the right thing…

Right?

I stopped at my room's door… I couldn't turn the knob.

Cloud walked up behind me and opened the door.

I walked in and sat at the bed. I looked up at all of the people that entered the room.

"I-I… I was trying to help… I… wasn't thinking straight; Axel was so upset and I couldn't stand it…I needed to do something….I… I'm so stupid." I said and tears well in my eyes.

"Roxas…" Bill said.

"I'm so sorry… I-I didn't-"

"I'm not mad, or disappointed, or upset. I really admire what you did for my son." Bill said.

"I'm don't think you did anything wrong, squirt." Cloud said.

"B-but I got Axel in trouble! He'll be put in jail!" I yelled.

"Who's going to throw him in jail Roxas? I'm the head of the police and I'm not authorizing his incarceration." Leon said.

"Leon…" I said with tears starting to roll down my face.

"There are ways around the law… and even though I shouldn't be telling you this, I know every nook and cranny of the law." Leon said with a smirk.

I laughed through my tears. "How are we going to get around this?" I asked.

"I happen to be your father and if I say it's okay for you to date, then it's not illegal." Leon said.

"If your parents give consent to the relationship. The law doesn't apply." Cloud said.

"You might have to go to court depending on whether or not people want to challenge our consent. But I'm pretty sure we would win because you're a virgin and I'm the head officer. Also because Axel's dad is he richest man in Twilight town." Leon said.

"The world is corrupt like that." Sora said.

"I think the term is crafty." Cloud specified.

Leon laughed. "Yeah, that's the word."

Bill smirked. "Unfortunately for some, it is true that money is power…"

I wiped my face on my arm and smiled. "So I may have to go to court? That sounds really scary…" I said.

"Well, the best I can tell you is to just always tell the truth. You have nothing to hide. You and Axel have been really good about obeying the rules." Bill said.

I nodded. Bill was right. Axel and I were good people that haven't done anything wrong.

"I wouldn't worry about anything until after you're healed, Rox." Sora said.

I nodded again and waited for the nurses to enter the room.

After a couple of minutes one finally arrived and walked to me.

"I'm going to redress your wounds and check your vitals. If your vitals are up to par we won't stick in another IV." She said with a slight edge in her tone.

I stretched my arms to her so she could replace the bandages. I sat quietly.

"That man is disgusting. I promise he won't get away with mind washing you." The nurse said.

I looked at her confused. "What are you talking about? I'm not mind washed!" I said incredulously.

"It's alright Roxas, you don't have to keep that act up anymore. He can't hurt you while he's in the other room." She said.

Was she… talking about Axel?

My face turned red with anger. "That's my boyfriend you're talking about! How dare you say that to me! It's you that's been brain washed. Axel and I love each other and we haven't done anything wrong! Axel is definitely not disgusting! I can't believe you have the _audacity _to tell me that Axel, a man that risks the appearance of his body and his life to save others, is disgusting! Your despicable for even implying such a thing!" Tears started to escape my eyes. "Ever since we got together, Axel has been _nothing _but sweet, kind hearted, and gentle. He would never hurt me and he would never betray me! For you to tell me that Axel is disgusting hurts me more than any injury anyone could possibly inflict on me!" I cried.

The nurse looked affronted as she quickly wrapped my hands. "You'll see Roxas, in due time, you'll see that you've been tricked." She said and felt my wrist for a pulse.

I couldn't even look at the woman, she was so repulsive. I had never felt such an urge to his someone in my entire life.

I heard the door open I turned to see the doctor enter the room.

Bill must have left to check on Axel because he was no longer in the room.

"Now, Roxas. Believe it or not, this situation has happened before. There are others like you. You're not alone and you shouldn't be afraid to tell me the truth, okay?" The doctor said.

"What are you talking about!? I'm perfectly fine! There's NOTHING wrong! I'm very happy with Axel and I will not leave his side!" I yelled angrily. I have had enough of these people bashing my boyfriend.

"Roxas, you're delusional. It's a common effect of-"

"NO YOU'RE DELUSIONAL! AXEL IS NOT A PEDOPHILE! HE'S NOT DISGUSTING AND HE ISN'T A MONSTER! I don't understand why you people can't believe that I can't be happy with my twenty three year old boyfriend! Why do I have to be brain washed and delusional!? I LOVE HIM! He's made me the happiest person on earth!" I screamed.

"Denial is also an effect of-"

"Of what, rape? I haven't had sex with him! I've never been naked in front of him. I haven't even been to his house! My virginity is still in tact! I'm sure there's a test you can do to prove that. Go ahead and do it! Anything to get you off my back!" I screamed again.

"I don't know why you're protecting him. You-"

"Doctor, I will arrest you for harassment of my son if you don't stop this madness. I'm the head of the police and I know my son. He's perfectly fine. There is nothing wrong with his relationship. If there was anything wrong, I would know and Axel would already be in jail." Leon said angrily.

All of a sudden, Bill busted into the room and grabbed the doctor.

"You RESTRAINED my son? While he was SLEEPING?! How dare you! You have no right to restrain him like he's some sort of vicious animal! He was completely calm! I want those restraints off of him and I want them off, NOW!" Bill raged.

"Sir, we're keeping him restrained so that he won't hurt himself if he has another episode." The doctor said.

"AN EPISODE!? You talk as if Axel is some sort of crazy person! He's not mentally insane!" I screamed.

"Doctor, if you do not stop offending my son and harming his psyche, I will not hesitate to do something about it."

"Are you threatening me?" the doctor asked.

"No, I'm promising you that if you do not leave this room and take the restraints off of my son's boyfriend, I will not be kind." Leon said in a deadly baritone.

The doctor scrambled out of the room. Leon and Bill followed to make sure the Doctor didn't do anything stupid.

"Cloud? Do you know why they think Axel is such a bad person?" I asked.

"Squirt, there have been times where the child really is forced into a relationship and feels obligated to love and protect their lover even though they're really being abused." Cloud explained.

"Well, haven't there been incidents like mine? Can't I just love someone for who they are and not their age?" I asked.

"I certainly think you can. But I can't vouch for everyone else unfortunately." Cloud said.

I sighed and laid down on the bed. I looked to the door. "I wish I could use my hands…" I said.

"It must suck not being able to use them…"

"Yeah. It does. There are so many things I want to do with my hands now that I can't use them. It's funny, the things we take for granted, like a handshake, or a caress, or even a simple hand gesture. They become so much more significant when you realize you can't do them." I contemplated out loud.

Cloud nodded.

"Don't worry, Rox. I'm sure the feeling will come back soon." Sora said from his spot in a chair.

"I hope so…" I said before falling asleep.

***

When I woke up, I figured it was late at night because everything was quiet and everyone was gone.

I guess they decided to abide by the visiting hours…

I squinted at the clock on the wall to see if I could see the time.

It was three in the morning.

Everything was so quiet… it was unnerving.

I felt alone.

But that's only because I was…

I sat up with some difficulty and got off my bed. I walked to the door.

This was going to be difficult…

I used my elbow to push down the handle and pull open the door slowly.

I squeezed myself through the door and looked around.

Axel's room was six doors down and on the left side.

I looked down the hall and couldn't find any shadows or movement.

It was the same for the other direction.

The coast was clear…

I moved quickly down the hallway and stopped at the door.

I put my ear to the door to see if there were any hospital employees inside.

There was not a sound.

I pushed down the handle with my elbow again and pushed myself inside.

Axel was sleeping… but it didn't seem like he was having a good dream.

His breath was quicker than normal and his head would tilt from left to right as if frantic.

I walked to the bed and leaned down.

I kissed his cheek then nudged his head with my own in an attempt to wake him.

It worked.

"When I woke up earlier, you weren't there…" Axel said,

"The doctors made me leave because they think that I've been brain washed by you." I said.

"What?"

"I know, right?" I said.

"I was afraid that…" Axel faltered.

"That I changed my mind about wanting you?" I asked.

Axel nodded and looked at his hands.

I nuzzled my face in his neck. "I'll always want you." I said.

"But I'm-"

"Don't say it… you are by no means ugly." I said and kissed his cheek again.

"Roxas… I can't… I can't. I'm afraid to look at myself! I'm terrified of my own body, Roxas!" Axel said miserably.

"I want to see it again… do you think you could undo your bandages and put them back on?" I asked.

"No… I don't want to look at it. I can't!" He cried.

"Axel, please let me see it. I want to show you that I'm not disgusted by it." I said.

"BUT I AM DISGUSTED BY IT!" Axel raised his voice.

"Axel I'm begging you… just this once." I said.

He started to shake as he unraveled the bandages. I could see tears in his eyes when the wound was finally revealed.

It looked just as it did before…

Large, raw, and alien.

I wanted to touch it… to show him that I wasn't afraid.

But my hands were useless right now.

I couldn't kiss it, that might cause infection.

I decided I would do the next best thing.

I bent low so my face was close to the wound and I gently blew on it.

Axel gasped.

"Did you feel that Axel?" I asked.

He nodded.

"That's great, it means your nerves are healing." I said.

"Could you please stop… I don't wanna look at it anymore! I can't stand it! I can't stand looking like this!" He cried.

"Axel, you're not ugly!"

"No Roxas! I am! There's nothing anyone can do about it. I just want to stop. I want it all to stop…" Axel started to sob.

I had to do something. He needed to know that no matter what happens…

I'd always think he was the most beautiful person to ever exist.

I hate not being able to use my hands!

I needed my hands… especially now…

Axel was sobbing softly.

"Axel, look at me."

Axel refused.

"Look at me, Axel!" I said firmly.

He looked up.

I leaned forward so our heads were touching. "You can't believe me when I say it, so I'm going to show you just how beautiful you are to me…" I said in a whisper.

There was question in his eyes.

I connected our lips… he tensed.

After a couple of seconds Axel finally relaxed and opened his mouth for me to enter.

I wanted to show him…

I wanted him to feel just how much he means to me…

After about a minute of kissing his lips I moved to other parts of his face.

Not a single part was missed. When I got to the shell of his ear he shivered.

That's it… give in to me.

I moved the back of his ears and worked my way down onto his neck. I made sure to kiss where he likes it the most.

I got to a spot right under his chin and nipped him.

He moaned.

I moved to his collarbone, successfully getting a couple more moans from Axel.

I wanted him to feel good, needed, wanted, loved.

I kissed down his chest and stopped when I saw a nipple.

I smiled before tracing my tongue around the bud.

"Roxas…" Axel grunted.

I smirked at the noise before nipping at his chest.

"Roxas!" he shouted loudly, but not loud enough to alert anyone.

I sucked on it a little to alleviate the sting from the bite.

"Ahhhhhh, Roxas. Don't stop, please!" he moaned.

I happily obliged and moved onto the other nipple.

I found myself feeling hot, there was pressure in my lower abdomen and I wanted something…

I wasn't sure what it was but when I looked down for a second I knew what I wanted…

Friction.

Somehow without taking my lips off of Axel's chest I managed to get in between his legs.

As I kissed him, I grinded my hips against his. I was very careful not to hurt his burn.

"AHHHHHHH!" Axel moaned.

An idea popped in my mind and I quickly moved to his ear.

"Do you feel me Axel, against you. Axel, you're so hot. This is what you do to me. I'm a mess. You haven't even touched me and I'm hot for you…" I said in a husky tone.

Axel moaned again and I grounded our hips a little harder.

We cried in ecstasy, together.

I felt something building inside of me. I didn't know what it was but I longed for a release.

All of a sudden I felt Axels hands on my hips.

I looked up.

He was smiling at me. I wondered what he was going to do before I felt a hand palming me through my boxers.

I moaned. I never new being touched there would feel so good.

"Do you really think I'm that hot?" Axel asked as he palmed faster.

"YES!" I cried. "You're everything to me." I moaned.

I building inside of me was becoming unbearable. I felt like I was going to explode.

I gasped and moaned when his hand reached into my boxers.

I let go.

"Thank you baby, for loving me…" Axel said as I closed my eyes in rapture.

It was the most liberating and pleasurable experience I ever had.

I was panting as Axel wiped his hands on a napkin that I assumed was from his breakfast this morning.

"What are you…" I started to ask.

"Do you not know?" Axel asked in disbelief.

"Was there something on your hands?" I asked really confused.

"Do I really have to explain this?" Axel asked.

"Yes! What was it you were wiping off?" I demanded.

"I think maybe we should talk about this at another time…" Axel said.

"But I-"

"Go to sleep, baby. I know you're tired." Axel said.

"Do you need help putting on your bandages?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine. How would you help anyway, shrimp? Your hands are out of commission." Axel said with a smile.

"You don't have to rub it in…" I said with a pout.

Axel took one of my wrists gently and kissed my palm.

I felt him.

I smiled.

"See? We'll be out of here soon." Axel said with a smile.

I smiled again. "Axel about your scars…" I said.

"What about them?" He asked.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked with a worried face.

"Yeah… I need some time but if you're with me, I'll be just fine." Axel said with a confident smirk.

"I'm so glad… don't ever feel like your not attractive Axel. You saw what you did to me." I said.

His smirk got wider. "Yeah I know. I'm orgasmic."

I laughed.

"Go to sleep… have good dreams." He said softly.

"You should sleep too. Dream of me." I said with a smile.

"That sounds like a plan." Axel said.

"Love you…" I said, closing my eyes.

"I love you too, baby." Axel said.

I fell asleep smiling.


	18. Chapter 18

**Fire**

**Disclaimer: **I hereby disclaim!

Thank everyone! I love you all!

Chapter 19

I woke up because I felt jostled.

When I opened my eyes I noticed that a large male nurse was carrying me.

"Hey! What are you doing! Put me down! Let me go! Where are you taking me!" I yelled trying to squirm from his grip.

"Whoa there! Stop moving or I'm going to drop you. I was told to move you from that room. Evidently you're not allowed in there…" The man said.

"I wanna go back to Axel! I wanna be there when he wakes up! Please put me down!" I yelled.

"Sorry, no can do. I have to bring you back into your room. Your brother's there." He said.

"Oh…" I said and gave in… I guess I could just sneak in again once the man leaves.

When we finally got into the room Sora was sitting in a chair swinging his legs back and forth. "Rox! I'm so happy! I had another date with Riku yesterday! It was great!" Sora squealed.

I smiled and wiggled out of the man's arms. "Tell me! I need to hear about the outside world!" I said excitedly.

"Well, first he took me to get ice cream. I had strawberry and he had vanilla. Mine melted quicker than his and it made me mad! I really wanted to eat all of the ice cream but it kept dripping!"

"Well, did you have a napkin?" I asked.

Sora blushed. "No… Riku ended up licking it off my fingers…"

I laughed. "That must have been a little embarrassing." I said.

"It was but I was kind of paying more attention to the fact that Riku had my fingers in his mouth and he was sucking on them…" Sora explained.

"Okay! So what did you do after the ice cream?" I asked changing the focus.

"I went to the movies! It was so cool! I hope we can go as a family one day. You know just me, you, Leon, and Cloud. I think that would be really great. We saw a movie called Up. It was really cute! The dogs were funny!" Sora said happily.

"That sounds really fun Sora! Did you do anything after that?" I asked.

"Well, We were full of popcorn and stuff so we didn't want to eat dinner so we took a walk in the park. It was really nice because no one was around and it was all dark and romantic! He let me wear his leather jacket 'cause I got cold... it was really sweet of him." Sora said in a daze.

"That's really nice Sora. I'm glad your date went well." I said.

"Yeah, I almost didn't want to go home when he dropped me off. I wanted to just stay with him all night. We wouldn't even have to do anything. I would be okay just sitting next to him. He makes me really happy."

"Do you… feel like you couldn't last a minute without him? And when he leaves, it's almost as if you can't breath right anymore? Does your chest throb when he's upset and soar when he smiles?" I asked.

"How do you-"

"I feel that way for Axel… Sora I think you're in love." I said.

Sora blushed furiously. "N-no! I couldn't possibly… I mean, I met him like a week ago!" Sora said.

"Love works in odd ways Sora." I said.

He smirked. "Where'd you get that from? A soap opera?"

"No, from the back of a book I saw once…" I replied with a smile.

"Well thanks for the wise words of wisdom, Rox!" Sora said with a laugh.

"No problem, Sora!" I yelled happily.

"Man, I really hope you get out of this hell hole soon." Sora said with a sigh.

I frowned. "They keep taking me away from Axel… I hate it. It hurts to be away from him when he's so close. It seems like they'll never understand that I love him more than anything." I said.

"Has your hand healed at all?" Sora asked.

"I felt Axel's lips on my palm when he kissed them last night. It was only a little pressure, it wasn't like I really felt it." I explained.

"Well, at least it's something. Maybe you should ask the doctor about it." Sora said.

"But I don't like him! He's mean and doesn't let me stay with Axel!" I said angrily.

"You need to talk to him though. How are you going to get better if he never tells you what to do to get well?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, but I just don't like him." I said and crossed my arms.

"Roxas… just tolerate him until you get better okay. I want you away from this place as soon as possible. I miss not being able to talk to you when I want to. I miss having a little brother in the house!" Sora said.

"Yeah, so I guess Leon and Cloud had to go back to work?" I asked.

"Yep. They'll be back in the afternoon though to see you." Sora explained.

At that moment the large male nurse returned to the room with a tray of food.

"Okay, so Doctor James told me to see if you could use your hands. He said it will feel really weird at first but the feeling will go away the more you use your hands." He said.

"Oh… but I can't feel my hands." I said.

"Have you actually tested to see if you could move them?" the nurse asked.

"No, because I couldn't feel them." I said.

"Just try to move them okay?" The nurse said.

I raised my arms to look at my limp hands. I took a deep breath and begged any higher deity that would listen to please let my hands work.

I concentrated on my hands and they started to twitch.

"Did you see Roxas? You moved them!" Sora squealed happily.

I wanted to clench my fist so I tried.

I worked.

Almost.

There was a sharp pain when my fingers met my palm.

"It's really great that you can move your hands so much. It's a great improvement. The doctor will be pleased." The nurse said. "And the fact that you felt pain is also a really good thing. That means the nerves are reacting like they should. Maybe you might get to go home soon if you keep improving." The nurse said with a smile.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, really!" The nurse answered.

I smiled and stretched out my hands to see if I could take the tray.

He handed it to me and I placed it into my lap. I was so happy! My hands were working again! I couldn't wait to show Axel!

I was very careful with my movement because I didn't want to relapse after all this progress. I picked up the spoon and placed it into the bowl of oatmeal to scoop some up.

My hands were shaking after I finished the bowl.

"I think that's enough hand use for today. Have your brother feed you the rest. I'm really happy that you are getting better so quickly. This place gets a little unnerving after a while." The nurse chuckled.

"A _little?_" I asked incredulously.

He laughed. "I'll come back to get your tray later. Rest your hands alright?"

"Okay." I said.

"Well, at least he's bearable." Sora said.

"Yeah, he seems to be the only sane one in this frikkin place." I grumbled.

"Don't grumble! Your hands are working now!" Sora reminded.

I smiled and looked at my hands. They had stopped shaking and I felt myself feeling really relieved.

"Open wide Rox! Her comes a strawberry!" Sora said.

I opened my mouth and chewed on the strawberry. It wasn't bad actually, but you can't really go wrong with produce.

When my breakfast was finished I had the biggest urge to see Axel and show him my hands.

"Sora… do you think you could help me sneak into Axel's room?" I asked.

"Do I get to be a ninja!?" Sora asked with a look of hope on his face.

"Uuuuhhhh… sure?" I said with confusion.

"Yeah! I'll totally help you! We have to make a plan first." Sora said.

"Axel's room is six doors down on the left side." I supplied.

"Well, it's day time so there will be lot's of traffic. It would be smart to somehow change your appearance so if someone does see you they won't recognize you at first." Sora said.

"How would we do that?" I asked.

"Well, I do wonder if I look hot in a hospital gown." Sora contemplated.

"You want us to switch clothing?" I asked.

"Yeah, that way they might think I'm the patient and you're the visitor. Get it?" Sora explained.

"Yeah, that makes sense. But what about my hands and my hair… they're both kind of unique." I said.

"I just happen to have a regular sharpie in my pocket. If I color your hair, maybe they won't recognize you."

"What color is it?" I asked.

"Blue…" Sora said with a sheepish smile.

"What? You can't color my hair blue! That would make me look ridiculous!" I yelled.

"Well, if you want to get to Axel's room without being recognized, I have to start coloring now. That nurse is probably coming back here in an hour." Sora said.

I whined. "Let me see this sharpie." I said.

He gave it to me. I looked and made sure it wasn't an extra strength sharpie.

When I read that it wasn't I gave the marker back and tilted my head forward.

"Be quick about this okay?" I mumbled.

"I don't have to color your entire head just the tips maybe? That way the hairdo looks intentional." He said.

"Alright." I sighed.

It took twenty minutes for Sora to color every tip of every spike on my head.

"There we go! Now turn around so I can take off the gown." Sora said.

I turned and when the gown was off, Sora divested his shirt and pulled it over my head.

I put my hands through the sleeves and waited for Sora to put on the gown before taking off his pants.

"It's a good thing that I'm only slightly larger than you. Otherwise we would have had a problem." Sora said with a smile.

He helped me put on the pants and shoes before checking my appearance.

"You almost look like a new person! And look your hair makes your eyes pop!" Sora squealed.

I slipped the hospital bracelet off and handed it to Sora. "Alright. Maybe you should stay in here and somehow pretend to be me okay?" I said.

"Got it! You go fight the power!" Sora yelled.

I smiled and used my elbow to open the door again. I didn't want to overuse my hands.

I snuck trough the door to make sure no one noticed I came from my room. I stuck my hands in my pockets to hide the bandages and quickly walked to Axel's room.

Surprisingly, nobody even questioned me…

I entered the room and smiled when I saw that Axel was dozing.

"Axel! Look!" I said.

He jumped awake and looked at me. "Roxas? What the fuck!? Am I dreaming?"

"No you're not dreaming. I needed to change my appearance to make sure I could get in here." I explained.

"No way! How did you dye your hair blue?" Axel asked as I walked over to his bed.

"Sora colored it with a sharpie. I stole his clothes as you can see. He's pretending to be me right now." I explained.

"Wow! It really doesn't look that bad. I like it!" Axel said and ran his hands through my hair.

I smiled and leaned into the touch. "I miss you so much! They keep forcing me out of your room. I just want to be with you." I said.

He continued to play in my hair. "I miss you too. I'm really touched that you would go to such drastic measures just to see little ol' me." Axel said.

"Of course I would! I would do anything for you…" I said and sighed at the feeling of his hands in my hair.

"You're so cute, shrimp. I could kiss you!" Axel said.

"Before you do that, look at this." I said and put my hands on his face and softly rubbed his cheeks with my thumbs."

Axel beamed. "Baby! This it so great! You can use your hands again! I'm so proud of you!" Axel yelled.

"Yeah. I'm just glad that I can touch you now." I said.

Axel smirked. "Having no feeling in your hands didn't stop you from touching me last night!"

I turned crimson with embarrassment. "You were upset and I was trying to make you feel better!" I yelled and covered my face.

"It worked baby, it worked." Axel said.

I blushed again.

"I know this is random, but when this is over, I want you to come to my house for a sleepover." Axel said.

"A sleepover?" I said with my head tilted in question.

"I promise this isn't me being a creepy pedophile. I seriously want you to come to my house so I can make you dinner and we can watch movies and fall asleep on the couch. Oh! And you need to meet my dog!" Axel explained.

"You have a dog?" I asked.

"Yeah, a big one. I mean, what kind of fireman doesn't have a dog… besides Cloud? And the only reason Cloud doesn't have a dog is because Leon doesn't want one!" Axel said.

"So what's your dog like?" I asked and got comfortable in his lap.

"Well his name is Jack. He's huge… I really don't know how he got so large. He wasn't supposed to get so big. But anyway, he's a big, black, fuzzy German Sheppard dog." Axel said with a smile.

"Oh, he wouldn't hurt me would he?" I asked slightly nervous about whether of not this dog would eat me.

"No! He's the sweetest animal on earth! He's only three so he's got a lot of spunk too." Axel said.

"Oh so he's kind of like you then?" I asked with a smirk.

Axel hit the side of my arm lightly. "Ha ha, very funny." He said.

I giggled and thought for a second. "If you're here, who's feeding your dog?" I asked.

"Reno. We have this silent agreement that if I ever can't take care of Jack, he'll look after him until I can." Axel explained.

"Alright. I wouldn't want your dog to starve…" I said.

"I wonder…" Axel paused. "If you can use your hands, does that mean I can stand and walk now?" Axel thought out loud.

"Maybe, I wouldn't risk it without a nurse in here though. I don't want you to fall and hurt yourself." I said.

"Yeah… but if I ask a nurse to come they're going to kick you out." Axel reminded.

Without warning a nurse barged into the room with a fiery look. "YOU!" she pointed to Axel.

Axel pointed to himself. "Me?"

"Yes, how dare you take this child out of his room and force his brother to stay in his place! And what did you do to his hair! You have no right to change his appearance!" The nurse screamed in anger.

Sora came running into the room with the hospital gown on. "I'm sorry Rox! I tried to stop her but she started to yell and you know I hate it when people yell at me I'm a really sensitive person and I-"

"It's okay Sora. I know you didn't mean to. I'll try to sort this out." I said and continued. "Ma'am. Why are you accusing Axel of doing such a thing? You know as well as I know that he's been immobile since he got here. I asked my brother to trade clothes with me and change my hair so I could sneak into Axel's room and show him that my hands can work again. I knew he would be happy about it so I wanted to tell him. Axel had no part in what I did. I made the choice to do this by myself." I explained.

"Sweetie, you don't have to cover for him. It's okay, we understand." She said sweetly and reached to grab my arm.

I retracted. "Don't touch me! I'm not covering for anyone! I think it's really unprofessional of you to act this way. You can't just act on your own prejudice. You certainly cannot harm Axel's psyche by treating him so rudely. If you don't apologize to him and change your ways I won't be very happy!" I warned.

"Sweetheart. I'm not the bad guy here. Please, I'm gonna take you somewhere safer than here." She said and grabbed my arm.

"Let go! I feel safest when I'm with Axel so leave us alone!" I yelled and tried to pull my arms from her grip.

"Hey! Let go of him!" Sora and Axel yelled.

All of a sudden a bunch of nurses saw the struggle and joined in trying to pull me away from Axel.

"No! Let me go! Stop pulling on me! I want to stay here!" I yelled.

"Let him go!" Sora yelled and tried to pull some of the nurses off.

"Stop this! This isn't right at all!" Axel said trying his hardest to keep me in place without hurting me.

"He's not allowed in your room Mr. Blaise! You are a threat to Roxas' mental health and we will not stand for it." One of them yelled as they finally pulled me away from Axel.

I started to resist harder. "Let go of me now! I want to be with Axel! Let me go! Stop! You don't understand! I love Axel and he's not hurting me! He helping me heal! You are the one's that are hurting me! LET GO!" I screamed and started to thrash in an attempt to get away.

"GET OF OFF MY BROTHER!" Sora yelled.

"Stop! You're hurting him!" Axel screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! RELEASE MY SON, NOW!" Leon's voice boomed from the doorway.

"LEON!" Sora yelled and ran to him as the nurses released their grip on me.

I ran back to Axel and curled up in his lap. My body was aching from exertion. All the pulling reminded me of my nightmare earlier this week.

I felt Axel pet my head.

"Do you care to explain why the fuck my son's hair is blue… that sounds like Sora's doing." Leon looked to Sora with a glare.

"Well! I was only trying to help! The people here won't let Roxas be in this room. They're really mean to Axel and Roxas and I don't like it!" Sora pouted and crossed his arms.

"What's going on? SQUIRT! What did you do to your hair!?" Cloud yelled as he entered the room.

"I had to disguise myself as another person in order to get into Axel's room." I said slowly trying to shade my fear and unsettlement. "I wanted to show him that my hands were working again because I knew it would make him happy to know that I was getting better." I said my voice wobbling slightly.

"They… they kept trying to keep me away from him! I hate being here! They're mean to us! They keep treating Axel like he's some kind of monster and they were pulling me and I didn't like it. They were hurting me! I-I… I just wanna go home…" I said my voice quivering as I started to cry.

"Shhhhh, it's okay. Your hands are getting better, shrimp! You're going to go home really soon!" Axel said in an excited voice in an attempt to make me feel better.

"But what about you? They don't treat you right. If I leave I won't be able to make sure you're okay. I want to go home but I can't just leave you here…" I said through my tears.

"I'll be okay baby! I'm a man you know! I can look after myself! Look I haven't shaved in like three days, I have STUBBLE!" Axel said proudly as if stubble could prove his manliness.

I laughed… I couldn't help myself. Axel was such an idiot!

I lifted my hand to his face and felt the hair on his face prickle my fingertips.

It was great to feel again.

"I want an explanation from you nurses and I want it now." Leon said crossing his arms.

"Roxas is not permitted in this room as it is a threat to his mental health." One of the nurses said.

"Explain why you think that way." Leon stated.

"He's being manipulated by a twenty-three year old!" Another nurse yelled.

"Do you have proof of this? Do you have anything evidence that supports the idea of Roxas being forced to do things he does not wish to do?" Leon asked.

They remained silent.

"So, you wrongly accuse a man of manipulating my son and then decide its okay to forcefully pull my son away from someone that makes him happy. All based on an assumption?" Leon said.

"Well, the way you say it makes it sound bad…" One of the nurses said meekly.

"THAT'S BECAUSE IT IS BAD YOU IDIOTS! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! IT'S DEFINITELY AGAINST THE NURSE'S HONOR CODE TO INFLICT PAIN ON YOUR PATIENTS! ESPECIALLY BECAUSE OF YOUR OWN BIASES AND PREJUDICE! I'M DISGUSTED BY THIS!" Cloud screamed in anger.

He was frightening. I had never seen him this angry before.

"Where is the doctor? I need to give him a piece of my mind!" Cloud fumed.

The nurses stood quietly with their heads down.

"I believe that Cloud asked where the doctor was!" Leon growled viciously.

All of the nurses in the room scrambled through the door to find the doctor.

Leon sighed. "Don't worry Roxas, we're going to fix this."

"Damn right I am! They had no right to do that!" Cloud huffed.

"Looks like Cloud had a nagging mother mode as well as a house wife mode!" Sora said with a smile.

We all laughed.

I relaxed into Axel's arms and we waited for the Doctor to show his face.


	19. Chapter 19

**Fire**

**Disclaimer: **Why don't you take a guess…

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed. For those who are concerned about whether or not there will be more SoraxRiku, just bear with me for now. It's going to come soon.

Chapter 20

The doctor stormed into the room and looked straight to Axel and I.

"I thought I told you all to keep these two separated! Their relationship isn't healthy and needs to be dealt with!" The doctor yelled angrily.

"EXCUSE ME!" Cloud yelled to get the doctor's attention.

The doctor froze and turned to see a very angry Leon and Cloud.

"WHO ARE YOU TO SAY THAT THESE TWO NEED TO BE SEPARATED?! YOU DON'T KNOW THEM AT ALL! THEIR RELATIONSHIP IS PERFECTLY FINE AND I DON'T LIKE THE WAY YOU'RE RUNNING THIS PLACE! FIRST, YOU MAKE A LARGE ASSUMPTION BASED ON NO PHYSICAL EVIDENCE OR ANY SORT OF EVIDENCE! SECOND, YOU TAKE MY SON AWAY FROM THE PERSON THAT MAKES HIM HAPPY! THIRD, YOU HURT MY SON AND THAT WILL NOT GO UNPUNISHED!" Cloud screamed.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU CAN'T YELL AT ME LIKE THAT! EVERYTHING I AM DOING IS FOR THE HEALTH OF YOU'RE CHILD! HOW DARE YOU WANT TO PUNISH ME FOR KEEPING YOUR SON SAFE!" The doctor screamed back.

"YOU THINK PRACTICALLY RIPPING MY SON'S ARMS OFF IS GOOD FOR HIS HEALTH!?" Cloud yelled.

"WELL, IF IT KEEPS HIS DISGUSTING HANDS OFF OF THAT MONSTER THEN YES!" The doctor replied unthinkingly.

There was a silence in the room.

All of a sudden Cloud grabbed the doctor by his coat and shook him.

"YOU HOMOPHOBIC BASTARD! YOU MUST HAVE A DEATH WISH!" Cloud screamed. He was positively seething now.

"OH SO YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME?" The doctor screamed.

"NO, FIRST I'M GOING TO CASTRATE YOU FOR BEING A DICK, THEN I'M GOING TO TAKE A FIRE HOSE AND SHOVE IT SO FAR DOWN YOUR THROAT YOU'LL BE SHITTING WATER FOR THE REST OF YOUR PATHETIC LIFE! THEN IF I FEEL MERCIFUL, I'LL KILL YOU!" Cloud screamed.

The doctor paled. He seemed to realize that Cloud was being completely serious and backed down.

If this were any other moment… I would have found that funny.

"Now I want to know what still needs to be done for them to be completely healed." Cloud growled.

"W-w-well it s-seems like R-Roxas just needs burn ointment and to rest his hands. A-Axel… w-well… I h-haven't e-even seen him s-st-stand yet s-so he m-may need more t-treatment." The doctor stuttered nervously.

"Axel, see if you can stand…" Cloud said.

I looked at Axel who looked really nervous.

"Don't worry Axel! You can do it." I said smiling at him as I moved from his lap.

"I hope so…" Axel said and scooted himself to the edge of the bed.

I watched as he placed his feet on the floor, took a breath and began to lift himself into a standing position.

I got off the bed and smiled when he stood.

"Does anything hurt?" I asked.

He sat back down and touched his abdomen. "Yeah… that really hurt…" Axel said cringing.

Cloud turned to the doctor. "What more does he need to get better?" Cloud demanded.

"Well, he also needs burn ointment and bed rest. But after he can stand without pain… he's going to need at least a week of physical therapy." The doctor said.

"Alright then… I'm checking them out of here…" Cloud said with finality.

"What?! You can't just take them! They're not healed completely!" The doctor yelled incredulously.

"Well, I have burn ointment a home. I also have a wheel chair and beds for them to rest in. That's everything they need for the rest of their treatment. I also know a great physical therapist that I can trust. So I'm taking them. I refuse to keep them here where they're abused." Cloud said and asked a nurse for a wheelchair for Axel.

"Please use you're head! This is not a good option!" The doctor begged.

"I am using my head! Please leave." Cloud said and looked to Leon.

"Could you bring the car to the entrance so we don't have to walk far?" He asked.

Leon nodded and left the room.

When the nurse came in with the wheelchair, she gave me a nasty look.

"You're disgusting for giving into that monster." She snapped as she walked away.

I felt as if I had been slapped in the face.

"Don't worry about her Roxas! She's just a meanie!" Sora said.

"Yeah…" I said.

We successfully placed Axel in the wheel chair and rolled him to the lobby of the hospital.

"Oh I can't wait to smell fresh air again!" Axel said with excitement.

I smiled. "Me too." I said before kissing his cheek only to retract quickly.

"What?" Axel asked.

"You're face really is scratchy…" I said and tried to rub the scratchy sensation from my nose and mouth.

"I guess shaving will be the second thing I do when I get home…" Axel said.

"Why the second?" I asked.

"Because I have to give my dog a big hug first!" Axel said. "I really miss that dog…"

"Well… once you are able to walk without any pain, I'll come visit you and your dog, maybe we'll even have that sleepover." I said.

"Really? I'm totally gonna get better in like a week just so you can see me sooner." Axel said.

I giggled and started to walk to the door when I saw Leon pull the car closest to the entrance.

When we walked to the car, the large male nurse from before helped Axel get into the car.

"You guys take it easy. I'm really sorry about my coworkers, they suck. I can't wait to get transferred back to the old hospital I worked at. They are way too conservative over here. Unfortunately, you have to leave west side in order to get better hospital service. Midtown hospital is where it's at! They have really hot male doctors!" The nurse said.

"That's good to know! Thanks for being the only sane person here." I said.

"Hey! I don't want you ogling a bunch of male doctors!" Axel yelled.

I giggled, closed the door, and waved as we drove away from the hospital.

"You can drop me off at my house Cloud. Reno always takes advantage of my house when I'm not there to guard my comfy bed and fridge." Axel explained.

"Alright then. So does he just leave Rufus at the apartment?" Cloud asked.

"No, Rufus has an even trickier schedule than we do so he usually just drives to my house instead of the apartment. This always makes me feel uncomfortable though because they really can't control themselves." Axel said.

"That would be really rude of them to do that in your house though. I think Rufus has more class than that. Reno might not, but I know Rufus does." Cloud said.

"Yeah… that's why I like Rufus because he keeps Reno in check." Axel said.

When we stopped I looked out the window to see a small cottage-like house with a decent back yard.

It seemed like it was perfect for Axel.

"Alright, I'm pretty sure I have a wheel chair from the time I broke my leg jumping off the loft." Axel said as he dialed a number on his phone.

"Hey bro! Yeah I'm fine. Could you take the wheelchair from out of the guest room closet? I'm right in front of my house. NO I CAN'T FRIKKIN GET THE WHELLCHAIR MYSELF! I CAN'T WALK DIPSHIT! THAT'S WHY I'M ASKING FOR THE WHEELCHAIR IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Axel yelled into his phone.

I laughed… Reno can be really lazy sometimes.

I looked to see the front door open and Reno walk out rolling a wheelchair.

Then a bear came bounding out of the front door!

"Ahhh! There's my Jackie!" Axel said.

That large black mass of fur, muscle, and teeth was his dog!?

Reno helped Axel into the wheel chair and I got out to see if I could help.

Only I stepped away slightly from the large dog that came running and laid half of its body over Axel's lap.

"Hey there Jackie! Did ya miss me buddy? I missed you, ya big lug!" Axel said and scratched behind the dog's ears.

The dog barked… no, roared.

I jumped and went back into the car.

"I didn't know you were afraid of dogs, Roxas!" Sora said.

"That's not a dog… that's a bear!" I said and jumped again when the dog barked.

"I think Axel will be sad to find out that you don't like his dog." Sora said.

"It's not that I don't like the dog… I'm just slightly afraid of it." I said.

"You should go back out there and meet the dog. Maybe if you meet him face to face you won't be so scared of him." Sora said.

"Sora's right. Why don't you go out there and pet him. We don't mind waiting a couple of minutes." Cloud said and Leon nodded.

"Okay…" I said nervously and got out of the car.

I walked up next to Reno who was standing in front of Axel.

"Shrimp! This big hunk of fur is Jack. Say hello Jack!" Axel said.

The dog removed itself from Axel's lap and walked towards me.

I had to force myself not to run away.

The dog almost came up to my chest he was so big. If he were to pounce on me I don't think I'd live…

Jack looked at me and cocked his head to the side in question, his large ears flopping to the left slightly.

"H-hey J-jack…" I stuttered trying my hardest to stay put.

The dog barked and I jumped. This seemed to make Jack think that I wanted to play a game of chase so when I saw him running for me.

I ran like a bat out of hell.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! THE DOG'S GONNA KILL ME!" I yelled and looked behind me.

The dog was gaining on me!

I somehow managed to pick up some speed but it was no use.

The dog pounced and knocked me to the ground.

This was it… I was gonna die. I wonder what they'll put in the obituaries. 'Yesterday at two PM, a sixteen year old boy is killed by a bear/dog.'

It was at that moment that I felt wetness on my face.

I opened my eyes to see Jack sniffing and licking my face.

It tickled and I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"Stop! STOP YOU BIG BEAR/DOG! THAT TICKLES!" I yelled and tried to push the dog from off of me.

"Oi! Jack! Get off of my boyfriend! I'm the only one that's allowed to kiss him!" Axel said and the dog stopped licking me to bound back over to his owner's lap.

I walked over to Axel and smiled.

"I told you he wouldn't eat you! He loves people too much to hurt them." Axel said and played with his dog's face.

I slowly reached my hand to pet the dog's head when the dog turned and licked my bandaged hand.

I smiled again and wasn't afraid to pet the dog's head. "Hey, Jack." I said without the stutter.

"C'mon Jack! Let's go inside! Give your owner some privacy!" Reno yelled from the doorway and the dog soon ran inside the house.

I smiled and watched the dog leave only to be pulled down into a kiss.

When we broke apart I looked to see the happiest smile on Axel's face that I had ever seen.

"I'm so happy you like my dog. I was so worried you were gonna hate him." Axel said and wrapped his arms around me. "It would have been really hard for me to keep Jack away form you if you ever came here. He loves company especially one's that can run fast." Axel said with a smile.

"I don't think I would ever hate your dog, Axel. I'm not going to lie and say that I wasn't afraid of him. But I definitely wouldn't hate your dog." I said.

"Are you still afraid of him?" Axel asked.

"Well, I would prefer that he wouldn't jump on me but no I'm not afraid of him." I said.

Axel smiled. "Good."

The car honked.

"I guess I have to go now. I'll see you soon?" I asked.

"Yeah, really soon." He said before rolling into his house. Reno opened the door for him.

I walked into the car and Sora hugged me. "AWWWW! Rox, that was so cute!" Sora squealed.

***

One week later

So it's been a week since I last saw Axel. I have heard news about him, but I have not seen him.

It's a little upsetting.

I don't have to wear bandages on my hands any more. I'm not going to lie. My hands look disgusting.

It's really weird. I never thought I'd see the day when I would miss my finger print of the life line on my palm… my hands look so alien. They are blotchy and almost look like the baldhead of a ninety year old man.

And that's an understatement.

"Stop looking at your hand like that." Sora said from his perch at my window.

"I can't help it… they're not right." I said.

"What's really not right is how hypocritical you're being."

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"You spent so much time convincing Axel he was beautiful even with his burns, and then you go and think you're ugly because you also have burns… that doesn't make sense." Sora explained.

"You're right… but I just wish I had my old hands back. I feel like part of my identity has been stolen from me. I feel like I've been… pushed back or cast aside somehow? I really don't know how to explain it but it hurts…" I said softly.

I felt Sora wrap his arms around me. "Leon and Cloud should be back from work soon. Maybe they'll take you to see Axel." Sora said.

I closed my eyes… I really want to see Axel. I miss him and I want to know if he feels like I do.

I sighed and leaned against Sora. He's kind of been my rock for this past week. Leon and Cloud had to go back to work so I've stayed with Sora the most.

"Relax, Rox. Take a nap… you seem exhausted." Sora suggested.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

When I woke up. I was alone in my room.

I got up and walked down the stairs to the living room.

No one was there…

"Hey! Sora! Where are you? Did Cloud and Leon get home?" I yelled hoping to get an answer.

None came…

I walked into the kitchen to see Leon, Cloud, and Sora all sitting at the table…

Only their bodies were burned to a crisp.

I screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I jolted from my sleep breath heaving.

All of a sudden, Cloud, Leon, and Sora all busted into my room.

"What's wrong?" Leon asked, alarmed.

"I-I…" It was just a dream… I need to calm down.

"Roxas?" Sora asked.

"I-I I'm sorry I…" That was a horrible dream…

I felt Cloud wrap his arms around me. "You're okay… it was just a dream. We're all here. We're all safe."

I started to cry. "I woke up and no one was there! I went d-d-down the s-stairs and c-called b-but no one answered. W-w-when I w-ent in-t-to the kitchen, y-you were all d-d-d-dead! It l-looked like y-you w-were b-b-burned alive! It w-w-was t-t-terrifying!" I sobbed.

"Well, we are right here Roxas. No one is dead okay?" Leon said in a soft voice and moved to pet my head.

"Don't cry Rox! I asked Leon if you could see Axel today and he said yes!" Sora said happily.

"Really?" I asked wiping at my tears.

"Yeah! You should get ready!" Sora said.

"Okay…" I said. My voice slightly wobbled from crying.

After twenty minutes, I was dressed and ready to see Axel.

We all piled into the car and drove to his house, which was only ten minuets away from our house.

I smiled when I saw the familiar cottage-like house.

"Here we are." Cloud said and unfastened his seatbelt.

I unfastened my belt as quickly as possible and I ran out of the car.

"Jesus Roxas! Slow down!" Sora giggled.

I made it to the door and rang the doorbell.

When the door opened I smiled.

There was Axel… standing before me.

"Hello there stranger." He said to me with a smile.

I giggled and launched myself at him. "I missed you so much! Are you better now? Have you started physical therapy?" I asked.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around me. "I missed you too, shrimp. I'm better. I started physical therapy two days ago and I can successfully walk without any pain. Running is another matter though…" Axel said.

"Well, I'm so happy to see you. It's really hard not to have you around." I said.

"Why don't we get out of the doorway and let the rest of your family enter my house?" Axel said.

We moved out of the way and Cloud stepped in. "Sorry for coming so unexpectedly. Roxas seemed really down and we figured because he hadn't seen you in so long…" Cloud trailed off.

"Yeah, I understand. I'm okay with you guys being here though. I really need the company anyway." Axel said.

"So I guess Reno decided to go home, seeing as you can take care of yourself again? Or did you run out of food?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah, either that, or he became really sexually frustrated and needed to go home to pound Rufus into the mattress." Axel laughed. "Either of these are legit reasons for Reno to leave."

As they were talking I decided to move into the living room.

I smiled when I saw Jack sleeping on the large easy chair in the corner of the room.

I walked up quietly and sat on the couch next to the easy chair. I reached my hand out to pet Jack without waking him but his ears perked at the approaching hand.

Jack's head came up and sniffed my hand. He seemed to remember me because the next thing I know he's off the chair and on my lap licking my face again.

"Jack! Stop! That tickles!" I giggled and pet the dog's head. Jack looked to the other side of the room to see Sora approaching the couch.

"His name is Jack right?" Sora asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

Sora walked up and sat next to me on the couch. He started to scratch Jack's back and laughed when the dog tried to shake his leg while standing up.

"Jack seems like a goober." Sora said.

"He's really cute. Jack is a very cute doggie! Yes he is!" I said in a strange voice that I had never used in my life before.

The dog seemed to get excited and jumped for my face again. I laughed when Jack's tail seemed to wag a mile a minute.

"Hey! I'm beginning to think the dog is more loved than I am!" Axel said as he came into the living room with Leon and Cloud right behind him.

"I think you're right Axel! Roxas discovered his doggie voice." Sora said with a smile.

"Doggie voice?" I asked.

"It's the strange way one talks when speaking to a dog." Axel said.

I laughed. "I couldn't help it! Jack is really cute. My voice just came out like that." I said.

"Yeah, Jack has that affect on people." Axel said and sat next to Sora on the couch.

Jack decided he would go back to the easy chair to finish his nap.

I smiled at the dog and looked at Axel. "So, now that you can walk without pain. I think today may be the day I sleep over." I said.

"What? I didn't say you could do that!" Leon intervened.

"Please Leon, I promised I would stay! You can call every hour to check on me if you're that concerned… Axel wouldn't hurt me I promise!" I begged.

"I'm not concerned about Axel hurting you. I'm more concerned about leaving you two alone. Though we gave our consent, you are still a sixteen-year-old boy and I don't want to have to arrest Axel for doing something inappropriate." Leon said.

"Leon, I can control myself. I'm not going to do anything illegal because quite frankly, I know you'd find out and put a bullet in my head. I promise that I can be a responsible adult when I need to be one." Axel said.

"Well, I'm glad you're aware of the consequences if you misbehave. I won't call this house every hour, but I may call once just to check up on things." Leon said.

"So I can stay?" I asked.

"Yes… why do I have a feeling I'll regret this later on?" Leon asked himself while I bounced in excitement.

"Leon, I think it's best if you just relax… que sera sera!" Cloud said with a smile.

"Que sera sera?" Sora asked.

"What will be will be. It's like saying relax, go with the flow. Get it?" Cloud explained.

"Oh. Yeah, I get it!" Sora said with a smile.

"Do we have an agenda for tonight, Axel?" I asked.

"Well, I don't really, but I know stuff we can do. I need to give you the tour of the house. There are really lots of things we can do. I promise you won't be bored." Axel said.

"I wasn't worried about that. I just wanted to know if you have anything planed." I replied.

"Well, I guess we better get going. We'll see you tomorrow, squirt." Cloud said as Leon and Sora stood.

"Okay! I was wondering if I could go back to work with you soon, Cloud." I said.

"Yeah! I don't see why not. How about you come with me the day after tomorrow." Cloud said.

"Yeah! Cool!" I said excitedly as they started to walk through the door.

"Bye Rox!" Sora yelled before exiting.

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" I said.

When they all left, Axel closed the door and turned to me.

"Let's get this party started!" Axel said with a smile.

I shook my head and laughed. "Whatever you say Axel." I said.


	20. Chapter 20

**Fire**

**Disclaimer: **We should know by now…

Thank you everyone! This is only the twentieth entry and I already have over ONE HUNDRED reviews! I could kiss you all! (but I won't ^.^) Anyway! Please read and review.

Warning: Get's a little hot and steamy later on…

Chapter 21

"So are you going to show me your house?" I asked.

"Yep… as you can see this is the living room." He said as I stood.

I flinched when he took my hand.

He gave me a funny look. "And if you come through this door you see my fabulous kitchen!" he said as he opened the door for me.

The kitchen was really nice.

"Do you cook Axel?" I asked.

"Yep! That's why my kitchen looks so good! I tend to cook a lot because it allows me to be near fire. I know that sounds weird, but I've felt that way since I was a kid." Axel said.

"I like it…" I said.

"Well, let's look at the last two rooms of the house. Down here is the bathroom." He said as he took me down a small hallway.

The bathroom was also really nice.

"This sounds really girly, but I really can't stand having a crappy bathroom…" Axel explained.

I laughed. "You and I share the same sentiment…"

"And now for le pièce de la resistance! My master bedroom!" Axel said excitedly.

I smiled when he opened the door to his room. Axel really did take pride in his house and it was really funny so see how excited he was.

This room was by far the coolest.

There was a large bed in the center of the room with a dark mahogany bed frame. What was the coolest though was the line of instruments on the left side of the room.

"Wow! Do you play all these instruments?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was in a band during my younger days." He explained.

I laughed. "You make it sound as if you're an old man thinking back on the glory days."

Axel smiled. "Well… I guess you could say they were glory days. I definitely had a lot of fun." He said.

"Were you a guitarist?" I asked looking at the electric and acoustic guitar standing side by side.

"Believe it or not, I was actually the singer. I played rhythm guitar as well." Axel said.

"Really? Cool! I know this is probably unreasonable, but could you play me a song?" I asked.

"Ummmm, sure. Just hold on a sec." Axel said and picked up the acoustic guitar.

After about five minutes of tuning he started playing.

The tune sounded so familiar.

When Axel began to sing I realized what the song was.

It was that song I sang on the loft from Cloud's ipod!

Did he write that song?

When Axel got to the chorus I joined in singing.

He smiled through the lyrics and strummed his guitar.

When we were finished I asked. "Did you write that song Axel? What's it called?"

"I wrote the lyrics but my band and I made the music together. It's called 'This Never Ending Dream.'" Axel said.

"I really like it. That's really awesome that I know the person who wrote the song!" I said excitedly.

"Do you want to see my backyard? Jack probably needs to go outside anyway." Axel asked.

"Yeah sure." I said and stood.

"Jack! Let's go outside!" Axel yelled and walked out of the room and down the hall to the back door.

I followed and watched as Jack ran through the door and started running in circles at a very high speed.

"What is he doing?" I asked with a smile.

"He's stretching his legs by running around." Axel said.

"Oh, that makes sense." I thought out loud.

I moved to a chair on the patio and sat. When I looked into the yard I couldn't find Jack.

"Where did he go?" I asked.

"Well, Jack enjoys privacy when he's doing his business so he hides behind those bushes." Axel explained.

I laughed. "I never thought I would ever see a dog who likes privacy." I said.

"Yeah, Jackie's a weird one." Axel said as Jack walked out of the bushes.

Jack laid in the grass and started to roll around making strange groaning noises.

"What the hell?"

"That's Jack's weird way of saying he wants to be pet. He's really a spoiled brat. He refuses to walk over to us. We have to walk to him." Axel said as he got up to move to the large dog rolling in the grass.

Axel sat in the grass and started to pet the dog's belly.

I decided to give the dog some attention and got up to pet the dog too.

I sat on the other side and petted Jack's chest. I smiled when his leg started to shake.

After a while my hand started to get tired so I stopped.

Jack let out a loud groan and placed his paw on my knee.

I ignored him and looked at Axel.

Jack groaned again and rolled closer to me.

I ignored him again.

Jack stood up and laid himself over my lap and groaned.

Axel laughed. "I told you he was spoiled. He needs attention all the time."

I giggled and began to pet Jack's chest again.

After about twenty minutes of petting the dog and sitting in the grass, we decided to go back inside and watch a movie.

We, Axel, Jack, and I, went back into the living room.

I sat on the couch and Jack went back to his easy chair.

"So what kind of movies do you like?" Axel asked looking through his collection.

"It doesn't matter as long as it's interesting." I said.

"Alright… hmmmm… 28 Days Later is interesting…" Axel said.

"28 Days Later?" I asked.

"It's a really cool movie. It's one of my favorites." Axel said and put it into the DVD player.

This movie was by far the scariest movie I have ever seen in my life.

It was about some rage disease that came from the brainwashing of chimpanzees.

It was safe to say I was really scared of chimpanzees now…

I screamed and hid my face when a zombie like man started to chase the main character.

So the main character meets up with a woman and a girl and her father. They are trying to get to a safer place but I really don't think they'll find one…

So there at some deserted place and the dad of this girl looks up only to get blood in his eye.

"NOOOOOO! THE RAGE IS GOING TO GET YOU!" I screamed and grabbed Axel's arm.

The girl started to approach her father and he kept shooing her away saying 'I love you but keep away.'

He started to jerk violently.

"RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!" I screamed at the TV and started to panic in my seat on the couch.

The daughter started to cry.

At the end of the situation, the father was dead.

"No, that poor girl… I don't like this! It's scary…" I cried.

Axel stood and said. "I can turn it off…"

"NO! Sit the fuck down! You started this and I'm gonna finish it!" I said and grabbed the back of his shirt to pull him back on the couch.

"Alright then…" Axel said and sat down.

We watched more of the movie and I have to say that the main character, played by Cillian Murphy, had a really nice butt.

"Hey! Avert your eyes!" Axel said and covered my face so I couldn't see his naked body on the screen.

"Noooo! That was probably the only good part in this entire movie!" I yelled.

When I finally got his hand off my face the screen had changed.

"That was mean Axel…" I mumbled.

"My butt is better." Axel said into my ear.

I pushed him away and looked at the screen.

So the three characters made it to this army place that keeps out all of the strange zombie people.

But they basically keep one of the zombies chained so that they can monitor it.

Evidently it takes them like twenty-eight days to die of starvation or something like that…

Everything is going okay until we realize that the woman and the girl are going to be raped by all these army men.

"Axel! Stop those men! Stop them!" I screamed and jumped into his lap as the men started to advance on the girls.

"Roxas! This is a movie I can't do anything because it's not real!" Axel laughed.

Luckily, no one was raped but a bunch of zombie people get into the place and start infecting people.

I screamed and hid my face in Axel's chest when someone jammed his fingers into someone's eye sockets!

So the woman and the Cillian Murphy character meet up with each other and I scream in terror when the camera focuses on the scary zombie dude staring at them from the window.

"WAAAAAAAAAH! RUN AWAY! HE'S GONNA KILL YOU!" I yelled at the characters on the screen.

Axel just laughed at me freak out.

The bastard.

Basically in the end, it's implied that they will get out safely and get on with their lives.

Though the movie almost gave me a heart attack from fear, it really was a good movie.

"I don't think it's funny that you laughed at my fear this entire time. I think in those situations you're supposed to comfort me, not laugh at me!" I said with a pout.

"I'm sorry shrimp, you were too cute! You were screaming at the television as if the characters could hear you!" Axel smiled.

"So! I still would have liked to have been held." I pouted some more.

"Awwwww, I'm sorry." Axel said and pulled me into a hug.

I pushed him away. "No! Now I don't want to be held! Go make me dinner! I'm hungry!" I said and pointed to the kitchen.

"Jeez! You sure are bossy sometimes." Axel said and walked into the kitchen.

I followed him and sat at the small table.

"So what do you want to eat?" Axel asked.

"What can you make?" I asked.

"Well I can probably cook anything you ask me to but it really depends on what's in my fridge." He said and opened the refrigerator door.

"We have… ingredients for… spaghetti, pizza, smothered pork chops, steak, stir fry, sautéed shrimp, chicken, burgers, pigs in a blanket-"

"What is that?" I asked.

"What is what?" Axel asked.

"Pigs in a blanket." I supplied.

"Oh! There basically small links of pork sausage wrapped in dough that's baked in the oven."

"That sounds fun to make. Can I help you make them?" I asked.

"Sure! Do you want anything to go as a side?" Axel asked.

"Can we make a salad?" I asked.

"Yep! But lets get started on the piggies first." Axel said and pulled out cocktail sized sausage links. "Roxas, can you please get a baking sheet from out that cabinet?" Axel asked as he pointed to a thin cabinet next to the dishwasher.

I took out a large sheet and placed it on the counter.

Axel pulled out all the ingredients and quickly made the dough.

"Okay, here's the fun part! Now, we get to wrap the wieners!" Axel squealed.

"The way you say that makes it sound dirty…" I mumbled.

"Okay I want you to cut this dough into ten rectangles about this big." Axel made a rectangle out of his fingers.

I nodded and took the knife from off the counter and started cutting. While I was cutting, Axel extracted twenty small sausages from the bag and placed the rest back in the fridge.

Axel looked down at the pile of meat. "This is a real sausage fest!" Axel said and looked at me as if expecting a reaction.

"What?" I asked as I continued to cut the dough.

"Nothing…" Axel said and waited for me to finish.

When I finished making the squares Axel took the knife and cut all of the squares into triangles.

"Alright. So you take a sausage and place it on the triangle like this." He put said sausage on the triangle. "And you wrap the other corners around like this. It's as if you are wrapping a baby in a blanket." Axel said.

It took fifteen minutes to wrap all of the sausages and put them in the oven.

"We have to wait about twenty minutes for the piggies to be done. So why don't we have a nice talk at the kitchen table." Axel said and pulled the chair out for me to sit on.

"Thanks…" I said as I sat down.

Axel got to the other side and sat down. He looked straight at me. "You've been hiding from me, Roxas…" he said, being completely forward.

"What?" I asked.

"You're hands. They have either been in your pockets, clenched in a fist, face down so I can't see your palms, or discretely hidden under the table like they are now." Axle said.

I looked down in my lap and realized he was completely right.

I slowly brought my hands onto the table.

"I just really don't like looking at them…" I said honestly.

"Fork 'em over." He said and grabbed my hands.

I flinched again.

He flipped my hands over so the palms were visible and I winced at them.

"Don't look at them like that. They aren't that bad." Axel said and started to trace little shapes in the center of my palm.

"I just don't like them anymore…" I said softly.

"But why? They work don't they? They just look different." Axel asked.

"I don't like the way they look. They're not normal… I hate them." I said and tears started to form in my eyes.

"You know Roxas… I _love _these hands." Axel said and kissed my left palm softly.

"Why? They aren't nice like they used to be!" I cried.

"These hands saved my life… these hands fit so nicely in mine… these hands are soft and warm… these hands are beautiful…" Axel said softly between kisses on my hands.

I thought about what he said… he was right. Maybe not about the beautiful part, but they deserve to be honored for saving Axel's life. I can love them just for doing that.

"Do you see them like I do now?" Axel asked.

I smiled and grabbed his hands with my own. "Yeah… I do." I said.

"Good." Axel smiled.

The timer went off.

Axel got out of his chair and opened the oven.

He pulled out the baking sheet with an oven mitted hand and placed them on the stovetop.

I watched as he turned off the oven and took off the mitt.

"Shrimp? The cabinet to the left of the sink has plates in it. Could you please take some out for us?" Axel asked as he made sure none of the little pigs in a blanket stuck to the pan.

"Yeah." I said and walked to the cabinet. I opened it and took out two plates.

When I got to the table, Axel divided the food and placed some on each plate.

"Bon appétit!" Axel said and popped one into his mouth.

I took one of the pigs in a blanket off of my plate and ate it.

It was really yummy! I hummed in appreciation.

"I'm glad you like them." Axel said with a smile.

Jack seemed to have smelled the food and walked into the kitchen.

Jack walked up to me and sat near my chair.

I looked down to see the most pitiful puppy dog eyes I had ever seen in my life.

"Don't give any food to that beggar. He's already a fatty." Axel said with a laugh.

I continued to eat and ignored Jack.

Soon I felt Jack's head in my lap. I looked down again to see Jack begging for food.

"That's so cute…" I said but resisted the urge to give him food.

Jack then started to whine and nudge my elbow with his nose.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I slipped a wiener out of the breading and as I put the bread part into my mouth I gave the meat to Jack under the table.

I smiled when the dog licked my hand.

I was halfway through my food when I realized I had to go to the bathroom.

"Can I use your bathroom?" I asked.

"Shrimp, you don't have to ask! Go ahead!" Axel said with a smile.

I got up and started to walk to the bathroom.

"Roxas? What are you doing?" Axel asked.

I looked puzzled. "I'm using your bathroom, I just asked you." I replied.

"Your going to the bathroom with your plate?" Axel asked gesturing to the plate in my hand.

I blushed. "Oh… Sorry! I guess old habits die hard…" I said and placed my plate back on the table.

"What do you mean?" Axel asked.

"Well, at the orphanage if any food is left unattended for more than two minutes, it was gone by the time the owner got back to it. Sora and I have learned to bring our plates everywhere we go so that they wouldn't get eaten by the others…" I explained.

Axel laughed. "That makes sense. You don't have to do that here though…" Axel said.

"Yeah, I know." I said with a smile as I went towards the bathroom.

When I got back and sat at the table I looked at Axel who was quietly munching on his food.

A wave of feeling hit me as I realized something, I _really _missed seeing him all the time.

I realized that even just having him sit and eat in front of me is better than being alone…

The rest of dinner went by quietly as we finished our food.

Axel looked at the clock on the wall.

"It's seven thirty right now. Do you want to watch another movie?" Axel asked.

"Maybe later. Right now I really just…" I trailed off with a blush on my face.

"What?" Axel asked.

"It's nothing…" I looked away from his gaze.

"Now that you say that you have to tell me!" Axel said with a chuckle.

"I want to…" My face got heated again.

"Are you okay? You look a little flushed, shrimp." Axel said as put a hand on my face.

"I'm fine I just…" I paused and took his hand.

"What, shrimp? I don't know what you want." Axel said looking almost concerned.

I blushed and pulled him up as I stood. I pulled him to the back where his room was and sat him on the bed.

"Are you okay, Roxas? What are we-" he paused as I wrapped his arms around me and I nuzzled his chest.

"Oooohhhhhhh. You wanted to cuddle. You're so cute, shrimp! Why couldn't you just tell me?" Axel asked with a smirk.

"It's embarrassing…" I said, my voice slightly muffled by his shirt. "I really missed you. I don't like it when you're not around…"

Axel chuckled and pulled me closer. One of his hands started to play in my hair.

"I missed you too, baby. It was funny. Over this past week, after physical therapy, I would find myself looking at something… like food or an attraction and I would think, 'I bet Roxas would have loved to see this… I wish he was here.' In the morning when I would look in the mirror, even though I really didn't like what I saw, I knew you still wanted me. And then I would find myself thinking about you for the rest of the day… I really don't function right anymore without you…" Axel said and embraced me tightly.

I sighed. "I love you…"

"I love you too."

"Can I see you're tummy again? I want to see what it looks like now that it's healed mostly." I asked.

Axel sighed and laid back on the bed. "Only for you…" he said and lifted his shirt.

It looked different from before. It wasn't as raw and you could see a slight dent where a navel should be.

I let my fingers trace over the random pink splotches scattered across his abdomen.

I smiled when I saw a small pink splotch near his hip.

"Axel!" I said excitedly.

"What?" he said looking alarmed.

"This spot on your hip… it looks like a little pink shrimp!" I said with a giggle.

"What?" Axel said incredulously.

"Look! It really does look like a shrimp!" I exclaimed.

Axel sat up and observed his hip. After a second he looked up at me.

"That's really weird…" Axel said slightly perplexed.

"You know what this means Axel?" I asked.

"What?"

"You're mine forever!" I said with a smug look.

"You know, if you were anyone else I would find what you just said really creepy…" Axel said.

"Well it's a good thing I'm me then, huh?" I said and kissed the little mark.

Axel pushed me away softly. "Don't do that…" he said.

"Did I hurt you? I'm sorry!" I said alarmed.

"No, you didn't hurt me…" Axel looked away.

"Then what's the problem?" I said and kissed the mark again.

Axel whipped up and pulled his shirt down. "I SAID STOP IT ROXAS!" he snapped angrily.

I was taken aback… ever since we got together he's never yelled in anger. I didn't mean to make him angry, I just…

I looked down at my hands trying really hard to remove the flush from my face. He didn't have to yell at me…

There was a sigh from Axel. "Roxas, I didn't mean to snap at you… you weren't listening to me and I needed you to stop." Axel apologized.

"Why did you need me to stop? It wasn't hurting you, was it? I really like that mark because it's almost like a little part of me. I didn't mean to make you angry I…" I took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

There was a finger pushing my chin upwards. I looked away from Axel's intense stare.

"I'm sorry, shrimp. I needed you to stop because… well, it was turning me on and I needed you to stop so I could control myself." Axel's face turned alight shade of pink.

I looked at him this time. "Really?" I asked.

"…Really…" Axel said.

I leaned in and kissed him. "Do you find me irresistible?" I asked and nibbled on his neck.

Axel shivered.

"Do you?" I asked again and bit his earlobe.

"No…"Axel said.

I smiled. "You sure about that?" I asked and started to work my hand up his shirt.

"No…" Axel repeated.

This was fun!

"You're not sure? That's too bad." I said and moved my kisses down to his collarbone.

"Do you want me?" I said with a husky tone.

I don't know where all this confidence came from but I like it!

"…yes…" Axel said panting now.

"Good! Let's go watch a movie now!" I said with a giggle and pulled him up off the bed towards the living room.

"Wait, wait, wait! You can't do that, shrimp! That was so not cool! Get your ass back here!" He said and yanked me back on the bed.

It was really comfy actually.

"You tease! I'm gonna get you for this!" He yelled and started to tickle me.

"STOP! STOP!" I screamed through my laughter.

"What are the magic words?"

"PLEASE! PLEASE STOP!" I laughed.

"Ummmm… no. Those aren't the magic words… I'll give you a hint. It starts with 'Axel is…'" Axel prompted.

"AWESOME! AXEL IS AWESOME!"

"Nope! The last word his to do with the bible."

"JESUS! AXEL IS JESUS!" I screamed without thinking.

"Well, I was actually going for God but that's close enough!" Axel laughed and stopped his assault.

I was catching my breath when I realized what position we were in.

Axel was hovering over me with the use of his arms and he was comfortably situated in between my legs.

I blushed.

"What's wrong? Your face is red again…" Axel said.

"Ummmmmm, well…" I said looked away.

Axel kissed my lips. "You're really cute." He said and reattached his lips to mine.

I decided I would just relax and enjoy the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Axel moved from my lips and started to move to my neck. I gasped when he kissed a spot under my jaw. As he was kissing me I felt his hand sneaking under my shirt.

I gasped again at a sharp bite on my collarbone.

Axel hummed smugly and moved his hand further up my shirt.

I stiffened a little when he tugged on my shirt.

"Is this okay? Am I going to far?" Axel asked when he noticed my tenseness.

"N-no, you're okay. I just wasn't sure at first." I said.

"Are you sure?" Axel asked.

"Yeah… you can take the shirt off if you want…" I said with my face turning redder than a chili pepper.

Axel smiled and pulled the shirt over my head. I could tell he was being cautious about what he was doing.

"If I go too far tell me to stop okay?" Axel said.

I nodded and smiled.

"Axel, I think you're more nervous than I am about this." I giggled.

"Well Leon'll kill me if I fuck up! My life is on the line!" Axel yelled.

"Just shut up and kiss me!" I said and tilted my head upwards to get closer.

Axel started to kiss me again when Axel's hand moved to my hip.

I smiled into our kiss.

Axel moved his kissed downwards and I moaned when his mouth was on my nipple.

Why did that feel so good?

Axel's hand moved up to caress the one on the other side.

"Ahhhhh! Axel!" I moaned.

I could feel that burning in my lower abdomen again.

"Say Roxas, do you find me irresistible?" Axel said before licking my chest.

"Ah! Yes!" I cried.

"You sure about that?" I smirked and pinched my nipple.

"YES! I cried again. I felt something building inside of me again.

"Good." Axel said and then I felt a hand move from my hip to the button of my jeans.

"Can I?" He asked.

I didn't really know what he was going to do but I nodded.

He unbuckled my pants and stuck his hand in my boxers.

I moaned. He was touching me there again.

I felt his hand move up and down around me.

It felt really good. "Axel! Don't… don't stop!" I cried.

The building inside was craving release.

His hand squeezed tighter and his mouth resumed it place on my chest.

It felt like I had exploded and lost all control.

But it was such a euphoric and pleasurable explosion.

I was catching my breath when I saw Axel's hand covered in white stuff.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!? DID THAT COME OUT OF ME!?" I yelled turning purple from embarrassment.

Was that supposed to happen?

"Roxas, do you really not know what this stuff is?" Axel asked while wiping his hand on a tissue from on top of his bedside table.

"No… I've never seen that before. I never touch myself down there." I said looking at my hands feeling completely exposed.

Axel wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"It'll be awkward but I'll explain it to you…" Axel said and kissed my forehead.

I nodded and looked in his eyes to let him know I was listening.

A/N: Sorry for the terrible wait. I've had a lot of schoolwork to do lately. But when summer starts updates on all of my stories will be much quicker.


	21. Chapter 21

**Fire **

**Disclaimer: **Nope!

Thank you all that have been patient and have been reading this story!

Chapter 22

"So when we…"

"Yeah."

"And then you put it in…"

"Yeah."

"And that stuff comes out?"

"Exactly."

"That's really gross…" I said with a grimace.

"Well baby once I'm finished with you, you wont find any of it gross." Axel said with a smirk as he scooted closer.

"You're dumb." I said and pushed him back.

"Excuse me? Who was the one who just gave you a whole lecture on the wonders of gay sex?" Axel asked.

I sighed. "You."

"Right! So that makes me the wise one!" Axel said and kissed the tip of my nose.

I have to say that this gay sex thing sounds really terrifying. I don't really think I want to do it any time soon.

And to think that Leon and Cloud do that all the time!

I shuddered.

"Are you okay?" Axel asked looking into my eyes.

"Yeah, a really weird thought crossed my mind." I said.

"Oh."

"Axel? I have a question…" I said and started to blush.

"Shoot, shrimp."

"How come it feels so good when you kiss me here?" I pointed to my chest.

"Well, there are certain spots on a person's body that are more sensitive to physical contact than others. So it feels more intense in those places than if I were to kiss you here." Axel kissed my cheek.

"Oh… are they the same for everyone?" I asked.

"Actually no. There are some areas that are generally pleasurable for everyone, like your chest. But, I may like a certain spot that you may think is just a normal spot on your body." Axel explained.

"Like that spot on your hip?" I asked.

"Exactly!" Axel said.

This was all very strange and unfamiliar to me. Even though I don't really want to do it yet, I am really curious as to where else Axel likes to be kissed the most.

"Axel, could I-"

"No."

"But-"

"No. That's a bad idea and it's not gonna happen till you're legal."

"Awwwww." I pouted.

"That's not gonna work this time Roxas. I'm putting my foot down." Axel said and looked at me.

"Okay…" I said and went to stand up only to feel sticky in my boxers. "Eww. I'm all sticky!" I said and frowned.

"Yeah sorry. I must have missed some. You can go take a shower if you want." Axel said.

"But I don't have any extra clothes." I said.

"You can borrow some of mine. It will be really big but I don't think it's appropriate for you to walk around my house naked." Axel said.

"Yeah… I wanna take a shower." I said.

Axel stood up and went to hid drawers and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

"These are smaller than my other clothes… I'm afraid that all my other bottoms would just fall off of you." Axel said sheepishly.

"Okay." I said and took the clothes from him.

"The towels are in the cabinet in the bathroom." Axel said.

I walked to the bathroom and closed the door. I wanted to lock it but it didn't look like the door had a lock.

I placed the clothes on the counter by the sink and went about turning on the shower. It was a little confusing at first but I figured it out after a while.

The water was really nice. The faucet had really moderate water pressure so it didn't feel like you were being drenched but it also didn't feel like a little sprinkle either.

I hope Axel doesn't mind me using his shampoo.

After getting out of the shower I realized that I kind of smelt like Axel. I liked it.

Now I need a towel. He said it was in the cabinet. I looked around the room and I noticed the cabinet way above the toilet.

I guess it wouldn't be hard for Axel to get a towel because he was really tall. But this was going to be a problem.

"Maybe if I stand on the toilet…" I thought as I stepped on the top.

"Jesus! Why is this cabinet so high?" I grumbled as I leaned over a little to reach the cabinet's handle.

Of course, being me, this is where I slip on the water that dripped from my body onto the toilet top and fall to the hard tile floor.

There was a loud crash as I fell. I think I broke my ass bone, and my ankle hurts now!

I tried really hard not to cry but I was in major pain.

All of a sudden Axel comes bursting through the door yelling, "WHAT HAPPENED!?"

I sat there and cried.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Axel asked in a gentle voice. Seemingly ignoring my naked state.

"I went t-to g-get a towel b-but the c-cabinet was t-too high! I t-tried to stand o-n the t-toilet but I sl-slipped. And n-now I'm in pain!" I wailed. There were definitely going to be bruises.

"Baby I'm sorry. This is my fault. I completely forgot about how high the cabinet is." Axel said apologetically and pulled a towel from the cabinet.

He moved back over to me and wiped the tears from my face and started to dry my hair.

"Where does it hurt shrimp?" Axel asked.

I blushed through my tears. "I hurt my ass and my right ankle…" I hiccupped.

Axel stopped and gently took my ankle and brought it to his lips. "It's not broken. That's good." Axel said and wrapped the towel around me. "Can you stand?" Axel asked while helping my get up.

I winced when I stood up and quickly grabbed the towel before it fell off of me.

I yelped in surprise when I felt Axel's hand rubbing my ass cheeks.

He chuckled. "How about this…" he said and picked me up and carried me to his room and placed me on the bed. He left the room and when he returned he had the clothes in his hands.

He pulled the shirt over my head and I put my hands through the sleeves.

"I can put on the clothes, Axel. It's not like I hurt my arms." I said blushing a bit.

He managed to slip the boxers on me. "Too late. I'm already finished." Axel said.

I looked down at the clothes I had on.

They were like giant blankets on me.

"I'm really sorry about the cabinet. I should have remembered that." Axel said and nuzzled the side of my face.

"It's not your fault… I guess I'm just really clumsy." I smiled, trying to make Axel feel better.

I could tell he was beating himself up over this.

"You could have really hurt yourself, baby! I don't know what I would have done if you were seriously injured. All I heard was a loud crash and the sound of your sobs. It scared me…" Axel confessed and pulled me to him.

"Well I'm okay now. My butt isn't even hurting that much anymore." I said with a smile.

"Good." Axel said and kissed my forehead.

We laid back on the bed and I rested my head on his chest. "I can't believe you saw me naked…" I mumbled.

"Baby, I wasn't even worried about that. I thought you were bleeding to death." Axel said and slowly played in my hair.

"Do you want to see me naked?" I asked with a giggle.

"Are you really asking me this?" Axel said.

"No." I said as I started to drift off.

The last thing I heard from Axel was a soft chuckle.

With Sora, Cloud, and Leon (Sora's POV)

When we finally got home after letting Roxas stay at Axel's house, I felt the need to hang out with Riku. Sadly, I'm not as lucky as Roxas is sometimes.

"Hey Leon! Do you think I could go to Riku's house one day?" I said excitedly.

"It's only fair if I let you go. But Riku has to invite you on his own free will. It's rude to invite yourself over to someone else's house." Leon said.

"I know! I just wanted to know if I could." I said.

"Sora do you want to play video games with me?" Cloud asked.

"You have video games!?" I asked. I hadn't played a real video game since I was twelve!

"Yeah, there in the master bedroom. It really just slipped my mind that we had them. Come on, I want to show you haw a real man plays video games." Cloud said with a smirk.

Leon sniggered. "Don't act so high and mighty Cloud. Sora, he's just happy that he will finally be able to beat someone in a video game. I'm the one who really always wins." Leon said.

"Shut up, Leon! Remember that one time I beat you in Need for Speed!?" Cloud yelled.

"That was only because you grabbed my balls when I was at the finish line!" Leon yelled back.

"OKAY! WAY TOO MUCH INFO!" I screamed over their noise.

"Yeah, sorry…" Cloud said.

We walked into the largest bedroom of the house and sat on the bed.

Cloud walked over to the desk against the wall and pulled out a PlayStation 2.

I looked on the wall and for the first time, noticed the large flat screen TV on the wall.

"Did you always have that?" I asked and pointed to the TV.

"Yeah. Sometimes I forget about it too." Leon said.

"Alright! Everything is all set!" Cloud said with a smile.

"What game are we playing?" I asked.

"Need for Speed! Only because I want to show Leon that I am a better video game car driver!" Cloud said.

"Is this a car game?" I asked.

"Yep! This one is called Hot Pursuit. I think Leon likes it because he can be a cop in this video game." Cloud explained.

"Nah, I actually like the music the best…" Leon said.

"Yeah, the music is pretty awesome!" Cloud said as we waited for the game to start.

I smiled when a guitar riff started as the screen displayed cars moving quickly down the roads.

"This is cool!" I exclaimed.

"Let's have a race shall we? All three of us!" Cloud said handing me a remote.

"Alright! It's on!" I yelled.

Leon took the remote and smugly leaned back and cracked his knuckles. "Get ready for defeat you two." Leon said with a smirk.

"Shut up Leon! I'm going to beat you!" Cloud said.

After explaining the buttons and controls, they chose the easiest track and chose a good car for me.

"One thing you need to know about this game is that there are different shortcuts and alternative roads that can help you get ahead of others." Cloud said and we waited to start the race.

"Okay! I think I get it!" I said with a grin.

The TV showed a bunch of cars three of which I could identify as ours.

Three, two, one… GO!

We all drove off trying to get to the front.

I was lagging behind but I wasn't really worried.

This course was like a forest and there were a bunch of on and off track tunnels that you could take. I was really happy that I wasn't running into any walls or anything.

I was fifth, Leon was first, and Cloud was second.

I started to pick up the pace when I saw Leon's car drive up a ramp and catch some major air.

I decided I would follow him and I managed to pass up the fourth car and I was starting to gain on Cloud.

"Oh no you don't Sora!" Cloud yelled and sped up.

We were driving like this when music started to play.

"OH SHIT! THIS IS THE BEST SONG EVER!" Cloud yelled and Leon laughed.

All of a sudden Leon and Cloud started singing the most vulgar song I had ever heard in my life.

"SHE GOT THE POWER OF THE HOOCHIE! I GOT THE FEVER FOR THE FLAVA OF THE COOTCHIE! AND DID I MENTION, HEY PAY ATTENTION. GONNA TAKE THAT BOODIE TO THE NUDIE DIMENSION! I GOT THE GREEN GLOW UNDER MY CAR! I GOT THE BOOM BOOM SYSTEM YOU CAN HEAR REAL FAR! OH HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY, OH PRETTY SHY! WHOAP! WHOAP! OH HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY, OH PRETTY FLY! WHOAP! WHOAP! WHAT DO I HAVE TO SAY TO GET INSIDE GIRL! WHAT DO I HAVE TO SAY!" They sang loudly.

I laughed.

To think, two completely homosexual men would love a song about women parts…

They started to laugh when the song was over.

"Don't ever sing that song in public, kay?" Cloud said with a smile.

"Yeah I won't…" I said and focused on the screen.

We were in the third and final lap and I was still in third place. I sped up in an attempt to pass up Cloud.

We were getting closer to the finish line. Leon was far ahead of us.

"You know what? I'm going to slow down to see if you guys can catch up… I doubt it though!" Leon said in a boasting manner.

"Leon! You bastard! If you were hoping to get laid tonight, you are very mistaken!" Cloud yelled angrily.

"Aw! Cloud come on! It's only a game! I'm sure there are many things where you are better than me… like…. like…"

"You dickwad! I should punch you in the face!" Cloud yelled angrily.

"Ummm… guys." I said.

"Cloud! Calm down! I was just joking! You like jokes!" Leon said.

"Leon, you are not allowed to joke! You don't know how to!" Cloud yelled.

"Guys?" I said.

"What!?" They yelled simultaneously.

"I won…" I said with a sheepish grin.

They both looked at the screen to see that player 3, or me, crossing the finish line on a replay.

"DAMN!" They said together.

I giggled. "What can I say? I think I have the fever for the flava!" I said with a smirk.

Leon grabbed my head and gave me a noogie while Cloud started tickling me.

"You little punk!" Leon yelled.

"STOP! PLEASE!" I yelled while laughing.

"That was just a lucky break… Cloud was distracting me." Leon said.

"NO! YOU were distracting ME, Leon!" Cloud yelled in an aggravated tone.

"You know what?" Leon yelled.

"What?" Cloud asked angrily.

"This!" Leon grabbed Cloud's face and crashed their lips together.

Cloud moaned into the kiss and started to tug Leon's shirt off of his body.

"AHHHHHHH! Wait till I leave first!" I scrambled out the room and heard a loud pleasured groan before closing the door.

"Jesus! They're like frikkin' bunnies!" I walked down the hall but stopped when I heard the phone ring.

I quickly ran to go get it because I knew Leon and Cloud would be useless right now.

"Hello? You've reached the Leonhart-Strife residence." I said politely.

"Hey, is this Sora? It's Riku."

"HEY! You're not looking for Leon or Cloud are you? They're kind of busy…" I said.

"They're going at it while you're in the house?" Riku asked.

"Yeah… That must be some really good sex…" I said and shuddered.

"Well, to answer your question, I actually wanted to talk to you."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep. I miss you at the office. I keep looking at the drawing you gave me… we should go to the mall so we can actually go into a photo booth." Riku said.

"That would be so cool!" I said.

"I actually get off now… do you want me to pick you up?" Riku asked.

"Well, I think I need to ask Leon and Cloud…" I said.

"They're busy. Why don't you write a note and put it on the fridge. I'm sure they won't mind."

"Yeah… that sounds like a plan." I said and went to look for a piece of paper.

"Alright. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Okay."

"Okay. Bye, sweetheart." Riku said.

I melted… I'm glad Riku isn't here to see me go weak in the knees.

"Bye." I said and hung up the phone.

Once I finished the note I put it on the fridge. I walked into the living room and relaxed on the couch and waited for Riku to arrive.


	22. Chapter 22

**Fire**

**Disclaimer: **sigh…

So yeah these chapters are gonna be shorter until I get to the weekend where I can devote my entire day to writing instead of cramming it in after all my homework… so sorry about that… if you want to come and do my homework for me I'll gladly write more…

Thanks for all the reviews!

Chapter 23

Sora POV

When I saw Riku drive in front of the house I took the keys and left.

"Hey there stranger!" Riku said with a smile.

I returned with a smile of my own and wrapped my arms around him.

"I missed you…" I said and relaxed against his body.

"Me too, Sor. Let's go to the mall now, shall we?" Riku said and stated to pull me towards his bike.

"Yeah! Let's go!" I yelled excitedly as I put on my helmet. It was originally called the spare helmet but it's now mine.

We mounted the bike and we sped off.

As we were driving I looked around at the surroundings… the sky actually looked pretty gray…

"Ummmm, Riku? What if it rains?" I asked.

"That wouldn't be good. If there is one rule about driving a motorcycle, it's not to drive in the rain." Riku answered.

"Well let's hope it doesn't then." I said with a smile.

I felt Riku's body shake slightly from a chuckle. "Yeah."

When we got to the mall, I decided that I would really like being there.

"Let's go!" I said excitedly and pulled Riku into the building.

"Where should we go, Riku?"

"Anywhere you want to." Riku said.

"Well, let's walk around and see what's here!" I said and started to move forward.

There were many different kinds of people here at the mall. There were old people, young people, tall people, small people, couples and families, loners and groups… it was a lot of people.

I smiled when I saw a woman hand her child a penny to put into the large fountain at the center of the building.

"Here, go make a wish… I know you want to." Riku said and held out a penny.

I wrapped my arms around him. "You totally read my mind! Thank you!"  
I yelled and ran towards the fountain.

Now, what to wish for…

There were so many things I wanted, like a fancy pair of shoes or a really big lollipop. But… now that I really think about it, there was really only one thing I wanted the most…

_I wish that Riku would always be happy… _

I threw the penny in.

"So what did you wish for?" Riku asked and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"I can't tell you silly! That would ruin it!" I giggled and took his hand. "Let's look around some more." I said with a smile.

We walked for a little while longer when I started to hear music being blasted loudly from a dimly lit store.

"What is this store…" I thought out loud… it smells like a bunch of different perfumes.

"Abercrombie and Fitch."

"What?" I asked and looked back to Riku.

"That's the name of this clothing store, Abercrombie and Fitch." He repeated.

I looked at the wall to see a blown up picture of a nicely muscled man lying shirtless… I was taken out of my reverie when Riku cleared his throat.

"Oh! I'm gonna look around now!" I said nervously and scrambled about the store careful not to bump into anyone.

I ended up in the back part of the store. It was slightly hard to see because the room was so dark but something shiny caught my eye.

I walked to see a shelf rack of colognes and perfumes. There was a large bottle with a picture of some model's rock hard abs on it and I wanted to get a closer look… it was called Fierce…

I opened the bottle to smell it…

As I was sniffing it, some kid came and knocked into me only to have the cologne splash in my eye.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I yelled as I dropped the bottle and the fragrance spilled all over the floor.

"Sora! Don't rub your eyes okay! That will make it worse." Riku said and took my hands so they couldn't move.

"Ahhhh! It burns!" I cried and jerked my head from side to side.

"Shhhhh, just keep your eyes closed." Riku said and I felt cloth wiping the fragrance from my face.

"Oh my goodness! Is he okay?" An employee said as she approached the scene.

"My eyes burn! It won't go away!" I sobbed.

"We have eyewash in the back just for this purpose. Why don't you come with me?" She said and led Riku, who pulled me, into the back room.

"I need him to lean over this sink." The employee said and took the eyewash.

Riku moved me over what I was assuming to be the sink. My eyes were stinging like someone decided to take a million needles and stick then through my eyelids into my eyeballs.

"This eyewash was made to immediately balance and deactivate the chemicals that cause the stinging and wash out the rest." She said. "You need to open your eyes for me, okay buddy?"

I nodded before opening my eyes with difficulty.

It was really uncomfortable to have liquid being splashed into your eye but the moment it happened the pain was gone.

After about five minutes we were done. I felt so much better…

"Thank you." I said politely.

"Yes, thank you very much." Riku said.

"Don't thank me… sadly you have to pay for that bottle you dropped and that shit is forty four dollars." She said sheepishly. She was probably uncomfortable about the fact that Riku was in uniform. It made it seem like he was on duty or something…

He he he… duty… sounds like doodie…

When I finally came back to the situation at hand I frowned. "Forty four dollars for an eye burning demon potion that's supposed to smell good!? No way!" I yelled.

"Well… if you buy sixty dollars worth of clothing, we can forget about this whole incident." She said with a smirk.

She was a trickster!

"Fine." Riku said with a scowl.

"Alright then! I'll see you at the cash register!" She said in an obnoxiously happy voice.

"She was nice at first, but then she got ugly…" I said.

"Yeah… why don't you go pick out some clothes? I really don't want to be here any longer than I have to." Riku said.

I suddenly felt a wave of guilt hit me… Riku probably didn't like this store to begin with and he probably didn't want to but any of its overpriced clothing items… if I had just been more attentive I probably would have noticed this earlier…

"I-I'm sorry Riku… I d-didn't mean to drop the bottle… I should have found another store to look at…" I said and looked at my feet, feeling terrible for troubling Riku.

All I really wanted was his happiness… but I blew it…

"Hey now, don't get upset. It's not your fault babe. If you really wanted to look in here, then that's fine with me. " Riku said.

"But now you have to buy from a store you don't even like and it happens to be ridiculously overpriced!" I wailed.

"Sweetheart, I would buy out this entire frikkin' store if it put a smile on your face." Riku said and pulled me into a hug.

"I still feel bad about it…" I mumbled with a pout.

"Don't, okay? I'd rather you think of it as an opportunity for your boyfriend to buy you something new, like he should." Riku said and kissed my forehead.

Ahhhhh… I don't think I'll ever get tired of him calling himself my boyfriend. The title rings so well.

I smiled and we walked out of the back room so that we could find some clothes.

I decided I would go to the clearance section, hoping that things would be a little cheaper.

I found a shirt that was only twelve dollars out of all the other twenty dollar ones and Riku came to me with a pair of jeans.

"Try these on and see if they fit… if they do we can buy them and get out of this store…" Riku said.

"Okay!" I said with a smile and moved to the dressing rooms.

A nice looking lady took me to a room and I got busy.

I took off my shirt and replaced it with the new one. I don't really know if Riku will like it but I do.

It was pastel pink. I knew it was girly, but I really liked the color for some reason.

I took off my pants and put on the jeans… they were okay. They were kind of tight in some areas but then again, this is probably a fancy type of jean anyway…

I looked at the mirror and shrugged… it wasn't fantastic to me, but it wasn't horrible either.

Did Riku want to see the clothes on me before I took them off?

I opened the door and poked my head out. I looked around to see if Riku was near.

"Sora! Come on out. I want to see how it looks!" Riku said with a smile and I blushed.

I walked out and looked at Riku.

He had a large smile on his face.

"Sora, I don't want to offend you but pink is a really nice color on you."

I blushed and turned to go back into the dressing room.

"I was right to pick those jeans…" Riku said as I walked back into the dressing room.

I wonder what he meant by that…

I shrugged and put my original clothes back on.

When Riku and I got to the cash register to pay, we were faced again with that mean lady employee.

"Alright then! It looks like you went to the clearance section but… did you know that these jeans are not on sale? These are eighty nine dollars." The woman said in a completely un-guilty tone.

"I don't care! Please just check the clothes so I can get out of here!" Riku said. He was probably angry with the woman now.

She seemed to realize that she pissed him off and decided to move quickly.

The clothes were finally paid for and we left the store.

"I'm sorry you had to pay so much for the jeans…" I said meekly.

"To be honest babe, I would have paid for them if they were one hundred and fifty dollars. Those jeans make your ass look really nice." Riku stated.

I blushed and hid my face in my hands. "So that's what you meant about picking the jeans…" I thought out loud.

We kept walking when I heard a curse escape from Riku's mouth.

"What?" I asked.

"It's pouring outside. How am I gonna get you home?" Riku wondered.

"I don't know… do we just have to wait here until the rain stops?" I asked.

"My house is about five minutes away from here. I'm pretty sure I can manage that distance without any trouble. Do you mind the rain?" Riku asked.

"No I don't mind… where are we going to put my clothes?"

"Hold it in between us. I really don't want to risk driving fast but if I do go fast, we could probably shave off about three minutes." Riku said.

"I think it would be best if we get out of the rain as quickly as possible." I said seriously.

"Well let's leave now before the weather gets worse." Riku said and took my hand,

When we got to the motorcycle, we put on our helmets and got situated on the bike, making sure everything was secure.

"You ready? I need you to hold on really tightly. Don't give any slack okay? I would be devastated if you fell off this bike while I was going sixty-five miles an hour." Riku said.

I grabbed him tightly. "Alright. Let's go!" I said.

We sped quickly towards Riku's house. Fortunately, we made it to his house safely.

We ran inside and I laughed. "I can't believe these clothes didn't get wet!"

"Well we were shielding then with our bodies so they stayed dry." Riku explained.

I looked at the clothes on my body. I was probably soaked to my boxers.

"I'm going to get some towels and some comfortable clothes for you." Riku said and left the room.

I looked around. The house was really nice. It was small but it certainly wasn't inadequate. There was a shelf filled with movies, and books, and CDs. There was also a nice looking suede couch that I didn't want to sit on until I had dry clothes.

A picture on the shelf caught my attention and I went over to inspect it. It was a picture of Riku and a smaller girl holding an award of some sort. The girl looked so familiar.

"Here you go Sor. The bathroom is the second door to the left." Riku said handing me the clothes.

"Thank you." I said and walked to the bathroom.

The bathroom reminded me of Riku. It was all blues and grays. Everything was cool and serene. I liked it.

I quickly dried myself and put on a white shirt, a new pair of boxers, and a pair of sweat pants. They fit surprisingly well for borrowed clothes.

I walked back into the living room and sat nest to Riku on the couch.

"Oh good, the clothes fit." Riku said.

"Yeah they do." I said and snuggled further into the couch.

"Zexion and his boyfriend Demyx came over once and Demyx left his clothes. He's basically your size." Riku explained.

"Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Who is that girl in that picture over there?" I asked.

"Oh, that's my cousin Xion, she is really talented on the violin and she won an award for her performance." He said.

"I know her…" I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. She was at the orphanage for a little while. She was adopted quickly." I said.

"What?" Riku said.

"I met her at the orphanage. She would never put her violin down. She said it was her mothers or something like that." I said.

"Xion's not adopted." Riku said.

"That's really weird that I know a Xion who looks exactly like the Xion in that picture and can also play the violin really well. I don't want to upset you but I'm pretty sure they are the same person." I said.

"Xion is not adopted Sora. I don't know who you met at the orphanage but it wasn't her." Riku said in an angered tone.

"Okay, I'm sorry." I said immediately, not wanting to anger him further. I moved away from him slightly to give him some space.

He grabbed me and pulled me close again. "Are you hungry?" He asked.

"No not really, but I'm kind of cold from the rain." I said.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" Riku asked.

"Yes please!" I said with a smile.

He returned the smile and get up from the couch.

We walked into a small sized kitchen.

It didn't take long for Riku to make the hot chocolate. I really appreciated it when he put whipped cream on top of mine. It made me happy.

"Thank you!" I said and kissed his cheek before starting on my hot chocolate.

"Be careful it's-"

"HOT!" I said when I burned my tongue a little.

I blushed when Riku kissed me and slid his tongue over my burned one.

"Better?" Riku asked.

"No, I think you may have to kiss it some more." I said in a daze.

Riku smirked and kissed me again.

Between kissing and drinking, it took us about an hour to finish our mugs of hot chocolate.

I yawned.

"Are you tired?" Riku asked.

"No!" I said and sat up in my chair.

"It's okay sweetheart. If you want to go to sleep, my room is the first door on the right. The rain makes me sleepy too sometimes." Riku said.

"Yeah, I actually am tired. But where will you sleep?" I asked.

"I was hoping I could sleep next to you but I can take the couch if you want space." Riku offered.

"No! It's totally fine with me. In fact, I want you to sleep next to me, Riku." I said.

"Okay. You go get in the bed while I clean up the kitchen." He said.

"Okay!" I said and walked towards the bedroom.

It was time for a good nap.


	23. Chapter 23

**Fire**

**Disclaimer: **Not mine…

Sorry! This was supposed to come out yesterday but I had to go to a bunch of recitals. You'd be amazed at how well my peers' voices have grown over the years. The joys of going to an arts conservatory! Well anyway, here is the next chapter. Please enjoy (and review)!

And on the topic of school for Sora and Roxas, I'm getting there! I have so many ideas for this story that it was accidentally pushed to the back burner for a while. But it will come up very soon!

Chapter 24

The walls of Riku's house were very thin.

As I was dozing off I could hear Riku in the kitchen cleaning. It was kind of relaxing to just lay and listen to the ambient sounds of Riku and his house. I could hear Riku turn on the sink and the clanking of the kettle hitting the bottom of the sink. I was almost completely asleep when the noises stopped.

What was going on now?

Then, I heard Riku's voice.

"Hey, T… It's been a while since we've talked. How have you been?"

There was a silence. Was he on the telephone?

"I'm glad that all is well. But I'm going to be frank with you. Is Xion adopted?" Riku asked.

Yeah, he was on the phone.

"My boyfriend saw the picture of us together and said that he had met her at the orphanage he was adopted from."

I felt bad for listening in but I had no choice… how was I supposed to block it out when I was supposed to be asleep?

"I met him around a week ago. Please don't change the subject. Answer my question, T." Riku said firmly.

More silence.

"Is that so? Why? Why wouldn't you tell me?" Riku asked sounding upset.

"That's a bullshit reason and you know it, T! I thought you knew me better than that! T, you've been like my mother since I was ten. I trusted you! And I still do because I love you! But why would you think that I would treat Xion any different if I knew she was adopted? You raised me to act better than that. You know that even if I knew she was adopted I would have loved her like a sister. When I moved here when I turned eighteen, I believed you when you called me and that you had a child with your ex-husband that you never told me about. You said that you wanted me to heal without any disturbances. I thought it was a weird reason, but I believed it! So when I finally met Xion, it was like meeting my long lost little sister. I thought for sure that she was one of us! She has the silvery hair, the pale skin, and blue eyes! She looked just like us! I love Xion so much. And even if I knew that she was adopted, I still would have bonded with her just as well as I did without knowing. Because being adopted doesn't change the way she acts. In fact, it only made her who she is today. I'm so hurt that you would keep this from me. You must have told Xion to keep it a secret from me too. Did you enjoy pulling the wool over my eyes, T? I c-can't even express how… how betrayed I feel! You're basically my mother, T! I love you and Xion more than anything in this entire world! Why? Why would keep this from me?" Riku said.

He sounded so upset.

I seemed to really ruin his day.

So mush for happiness… I'm never making a wish in that mall fountain again.

And we never got to go to the photo booth and take pictures!

I feel terrible. I should have kept my big mouth shut.

"T, I'm tired… I'll talk to you later… I'm not mad, T. I'm hurt. I'll get over it… I would love it if you guys could come visit me. I think we should have a long talk about it… Yes… Yes… Okay… Bye, T." Riku said and I heard the clack of the phone going back into it's designated spot.

I hope he's okay…

I was dozing again when I finally heard Riku enter the room.

I made sure my breathing was even… I don't really think he wants to talk to me right now.

I heard him remove his uniform shirt and pants. He then moved to his closet where he put on clothes to sleep in.

I felt him sit on the bed then lay down.

I was surprised when I felt his arms wrap around me and bring me closer.

He was holding me tightly.

That's when I felt moisture on my shoulder and his body shudder.

He was crying.

I feel even worse now. Would he care if I were awake?

I decided that I would risk it and wrapped my arms around his and started to rub calming circles on his back.

"I'm so sorry…" I said quietly into his ear.

I felt him shake his head. "It's not your fault."

I tried to move to see his face but he kept hiding it in my shoulder.

I giggled. "You don't have to hide from me, Riku. I cry in front of you all the time!" I said with a smile and played with his hair.

He moved his head from my shoulder but hid his face by looking down.

I grabbed his chin softly and tilted his face up to look at me.

"It seems like your family only wants to make sure it doesn't fall apart…" I said.

"What do you mean…"

"Well, I just feel like your family didn't tell you because they felt that the bonds that you have would have been different if you knew. They weren't really thinking that you would treat Xion differently but it's really hard for many to understand. Even though you don't intend to treat an orphan differently, you do it subconsciously. I would know, I've experienced it for the past six years." I said.

"But I-"

"If you knew from the beginning, you would have treated her with a little more distance. I'm not trying to injure your character, but that's how it is… there has never been an exception." I said.

"I just… I can't stand secrets!" Riku cried softly.

I wiped tears from his face. "I know you don't but I think that you have a wonderful family that would go through the trouble keeping a secret just to make sure that you can have the deepest connection with Xion. I think you're really lucky Riku. And I'm lucky to be here with you to comfort you when you're vulnerable and help you see the better side of the situation." I said with a clam smile.

Riku smiled at me before pulling me into a kiss.

I deepened the kiss and blushed when I realized that Riku was shirtless.

Riku smirked into the kiss and turned us so that he was on top of me. "You're an angel, sweetheart." Riku said and moved his kisses down my neck.

"N-no I'm no-ah!" I gasped when he nipped at my neck.

"Thank you… for helping me see my family's intentions. I'm lucky to have them, and I'm lucky to have you." Riku whispered softly into my ear.

I melted…

I felt him move his hands under my t-shirt and slide it up. I lifted myself to let him take it off and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Is this okay?" He asked.

I nodded and connected our lips. I felt his hands move around my body as we kissed. I never really noticed before but his hands were kind of large. I could feel one at the entire small of my back and the other completely enveloping my hands above my head.

I whimpered when I felt his lips at my collarbone. "Ah! Riku…" slipped from my mouth.

"Yes…" Riku said hotly into my chest.

"M-more please…" I whimpered. Where was this coming from? When did I get so bold?

I felt his lips move to my nipple and his hand move from my back to the one on the other side of my chest.

"Ah! Y-yes…" Damn, I sound like a whore, but it felt so good!

I arched into his touches and moaned softly.

"You're so responsive to my touch, it's nice." Riku said slyly and there was a sharp pain when he pinched my nipple.

In the throws of pleasure I pressed my groin up to his.

Riku groaned and I realized that we were very hot for each other.

I blushed and pushed up to him again.

He was HUGE.

He moaned and started to grind his hips down on mine.

"Riku!" I gasped.

I couldn't think… I could only feel Riku and his kisses. I could feel myself going over the edge.

"Sora…" Riku moaned loudly and ground down on me.

And that was it.

I shuddered and arched upwards. I could feel my senses leave me as I was enrapt in pleasure.

It was only a minute later that Riku met his limit.

We laid there, relaxed and in a state of satisfaction.

I was happy.

I could hear the rainfall on the roof and I was soon pulled into a peaceful rest.

I felt Riku nudge me. "Let's get cleaned up. Now, you're going to have to wear clothes that are too big for you."

"It's okay…" I said and pressed my forehead to his; simply enjoying the warmth it gave.

Riku went to his closet and pulled out another t-shirt and a pair of boxers. "I don't really think that the boxers will stay very secure so I gave you a really long t-shirt." Riku said.

"Thank you." I said and started for the bathroom.

"There is a hamper in the bathroom that you can put the dirty close in so I can wash them later." Riku said.

I nodded and went to the bathroom.

He was right when he said the boxers wouldn't be secure. In fact, they slipped right off.

Don't tell me I have to wear only a t-shirt! I'll be naked!

The t-shirt did go to my knees but it was still uncomfortable to not have anything underneath.

I whined a little and crept out of the bathroom.

"Riku?" I asked at his bedroom door.

He opened the door. "Do you need something?" Riku asked.

"The boxers wouldn't stay on… do you have anything smaller?" I said feeling very exposed.

"That was my smallest size sweetheart. I'm sorry. I can sleep on the couch if it makes you uncomfortable." Riku suggested.

"I don't want to kick you out of your own bed… but I feel… Ahhhh! This is so embarrassing!" I said and hid my face in my hands.

"Sweetheart, it's okay. The couch isn't that bad. I know you're tired, go to sleep babe." Riku said and started to move down the hall.

"Riku… I want to sleep next to you… but I don't like feeling so exposed…" I said.

"C'mere Sora." Riku said and he opened his arms to me.

I walked slowly towards him and tensed a little when he finally wrapped his hands around me.

"You have no need to be shy or afraid when I'm around. Especially when it's just you and me, okay?" Riku said and kissed my forehead.

I nodded and smiled.

"Come with me, I have an idea." Riku said and pulled me into the kitchen.

He moved to his fridge and took the bag of potato chips that were on top of it.

There was a large clip keeping it sealed.

He through the chips away and asked me to put on the boxers.

I pulled them on and held them up with my hands.

"Wow! They're huge on you! I didn't know my stature was so large." Riku said and kneeled in front of me.

I blushed. "I hate to break it to you Riku, but everything is large when it comes to your body…"

Riku smirked. "You felt that, huh?"

I turned even redder. "It was kind of hard to avoid."

He chuckled. "You know, every part of me belongs to you now. I'm all yours." Riku said.

I was so shocked at his words that I dropped the boxers. I squeaked and pulled them back up as quickly as possible. Way to flash Riku, Sora! Good job! I thought to myself as I turned redder than a fire truck.

"You're too cute." He said and clipped the boxers so they would stay on. "There you go! Feel better?" Riku asked.

"Yeah." I said and smiled in relief.

"Let's go to sleep now." Riku said before the phone rang.

"You can go ahead babe. I'll be there soon." Riku said and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Here… yes… no, I didn't… it's fine… yes… thank you… alright… goodbye sir." Riku said.

"Who was that?" I asked. Then I blushed when I realized how rude I was being.

"That was your father. He is not pleased. We should go to sleep because we have to get up early to go to the police department. We are in big trouble." Riku said calmly.

I paled. I didn't mean to anger anyone. "This is bad…" I said and bit my lip nervously.

"C'mon Sor, we need to sleep. You'll regret it if you don't get at least eight hours of sleep." Riku said and pulled me to the bedroom.

That didn't sound promising.

Riku and I fell a sleep with apprehension in our souls.

"C'mon sweetie, get up please." Riku said as he shoved me softly.

"I don't wanna…" I said and forced myself to sit up.

"You are so cute when you wake up…" Riku said and kissed my cheek. "The bathroom's all yours. You can just wear your new clothes. I would hurry if I were you though. When you're done, I'll have breakfast in the kitchen for you." Riku said and pushed me towards the bathroom.

I took my shower quickly and put on my new clothes. I looked behind my trying to get a look at my butt. What was so great about my butt in these jeans? I guess I'll never know until I get a mirror.

I walked in the kitchen to see bacon, eggs, and toast for me on the table.

"Wow! Thanks Riku! I love when I have a big breakfast!" I said excitedly and sat at the table.

"You're gonna need it so eat it all, okay?" Riku said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Leon's killer when it comes to discipline. You didn't even do anything and he cuffed you to a chair one day. If you thought that was bad then you have another thing comin'." Riku said.

"What do you think he's gonna make us do?" I asked.

"Well, I remember this one time one of his subordinates tried to subvert him. He ended up becoming a living target for shooting practice." Riku said.

I paled. "You can't be serious! Leon would do that? Did the person get hurt?" I asked, concerned.

"Leon has the best aim in Twilight Town. He probably has the best aim in the freaking world. He didn't hit him once but got close enough to make the poor guy piss his pants in fear. Let's just say he never came back after that." Riku said.

"That's terrible. I don't want to go to the office! I don't want to be shot at!" I started to panic.

"Clam down Sora, I'm sure he won't do that to you… he might do it to me though, seeing as I'm responsible for the whole situation anyway." Riku said.

"NO! RIKU! WE CAN'T GO!" I yelled.

"We have to so let's get going." Riku said and took my hand.

"Ahhhhhh! I don't want to die!" I yelled as Riku dragged me out of the house.

When we entered the Police department, Ms. Gainsborough just shook her head and looked solemn.

Did she know that we were meeting our certain doom?

"Good luck…" She said softly as we moved down the hall.

I hugged Riku's arm and tried to stop myself from running away.

"Are you ready?" Riku asked.

"No…" I whined.

"That's too bad… good luck sweetheart." Riku said and smiled sadly.

"GOOD LUCK RIKU! DON'T DIE!" I cried and hugged his arm closer.

"It'll be okay. Let's go." Riku said and opened the door of Leon's office.

It was strangely quiet when we entered.

"Riku, Sora, it's been a while." Leon said from behind us.

We jumped.

"W-well, i-it's a-a-actually only b-been a few hours." I said nervously.

"DON'T YOU TALK BACK TO ME, SON! DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO LEAVE?" Leon roared.

I jumped again. "N-n-no b-but you were b-busy!" I squeaked meekly.

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE WAITED FOR ME! YOU GAVE POOR CLOUD A HEART ATTACK. THEN WHAT DO WE FIND? A NOTE ON THE FRIDGE WITH HANDWRITING TOO DIFFICULT TO READ! NOT ONLY THAT, YOU DELIBRATELY DISOBEY THE CURFEW! I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAD TO RUN IN THE RAIN, YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN HOME ON TIME!" Leon bellowed and turned to Riku.

If I thought Leon was angry with me… he was livid with Riku. I don't think I've ever been so afraid for someone's life.

He didn't scream, he just spoke in a deadly calm voice. His stormy eyes a raging tempest colder than ice. "I'm extremely disappointed in you, Riku. Did you really think a note would suffice, let alone an illegible one? How dare you put the idea in his head that it was okay to disobey the rules? And I don't how far you went last night, but Sora is glowing. I'm not stupid and I'm not blind. If something like this ever happens again, this whole relationship is over. I will end it in a heartbeat. Did you have sex with him?"

"No sir." Riku said calmly.

"Don't lie to me Riku." Leon growled.

"I did not have sex with your son. I am aware of the law and I will not break it."

"That's funny because you seemed to be on a rule breaking streak yesterday." Leon said.

"I understand that and I am sorry for my misbehavior. I accept full responsibility and I will take any form of punishment you choose to be appropriate."

"Riku, no!" I whispered.

"Good." Leon said. "Riku, you will be running ten laps around this entire department, including the shooting range building. Zexion will be there to monitor you to make sure you run the entire time. After, you will do one hundred one handed push-ups for each hand. Do you understand?" Leon said firmly.

"Yes sir." Riku said.

"And Sora? You will be cleaning every toilet and sink in every building with a toothbrush. A custodian will be monitoring you to make sure there is not a spec on any surface. If you finish early somehow, then you will take a bottle of pledge and clean every wooden surface in this building. Got it?" Leon said.

"Yes sir." I said.

"Now go and think about what you have done." Leon said and moved back to his desk.

We left to execute our assigned tasks.

A/N: Next chapter will have a better side of Leon and more comic stuff… so stay tuned!


	24. Chapter 24

**Fire **

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimed…

Sorry it's been a while and that this chapter is shorter… I'm finished school yesterday so I'll have more time to write more…

Chapter 25

Sora

This stinks…

Literally.

I can't believe Leon would make me clean the toilets! That's so gross. I don't mind cleaning tables or chairs, but toilets…

Just… EW!

I was waiting in the hallway for this custodian to assist me in my cleaning task. I don't even really know what he looks like but I hope he's nice.

You really couldn't miss this guy.

He was a tall and lanky, dark haired man. He was pushing an entire bus of cleaning supplies. It seemed like he was real heavy-duty about his job.

He he… doodie!

"So you must be Sora. Hiya! I'm Mr. Goofy. I'm the head custodian of this fine establishment. Leon tells me yer cleanin' all the toilets and sinks in the bathrooms." Mr. Goofy said with a happy smile.

The smile was contagious; I couldn't help but feel happy that this man was going to accompany me. "Yeah. And after that I gotta clean all the wooden surfaces! How unfair is that! It's all because I left the house and couldn't come back home in time because of the rain! I can't believe Leon! He's being so unreasonable!" I rambled. Mr. Goofy was really easy to talk to, even though I had met him literally a second ago.

"Well, why don't ya follow me so ya can change into a nice uniform so ya don't get yer clothes dirty?"

"Oh, that sounds like a good idea." I said and followed him to a closet closer to the end of the hallway.

Mr. Goofy opened the door and shifted through the various sizes of uniform inside. "I think this one should fit. Ya can change ya clothes when we get to the bathroom." Mr. Goofy said and let out a strange sounding giggle.

I smiled as he walked me to the first bathroom. We entered and I changed into the uniform. They actually weren't that bad. They were really comfortable.

I sighed. "Okay! Let's get started. I don't really know how many bathrooms there are in this place, but knowing Leon, I bet there's hundreds." I grumbled.

"Ya know, I don't think Leon's bein' all that unreasonable." Mr. Goofy said.

"What do you mean! I have to clean a billion toilets and sinks with a toothbrush!" I whined.

"No ya don't." Mr. Goofy stated.

"Huh?"

"Ya don't have to. Leon knows I work on a schedule. I've already cleaned everythin' spick and span except fer this here bathroom by now." Mr. Goofy explained.

"So you're saying that Leon already knew that everything else was cleaned when he was giving me my punishment?" I asked.

Mr. Goofy let out another strange sounding giggle. "Yep!" Mr. Goofy said excitedly.

"So he just made it seem really bad when it was really just a couple of toilets and a sink?" I asked.

"That's what I'm thinkin'." Mr. Goofy said.

"Wow! That's fantastic! I don't have to be around poo buckets all day!" I yelled happily.

"Well, why don't we finish it now? It won't take too long." Mr. Goofy suggested.

"Alright. Where's my toothbrush?" I asked.

"Here ya go!" Mr. Goofy handed me a toothbrush and a spray bottle.

"How should I go about cleaning these toilets?" I asked.

"Well, clean everythin' and when ya get to the spots that wont come out, we'll get rid of them afterwards." Mr. Goofy said.

"Okay!" I said and decided I would start with the seat. I sprayed the substance in the bottle onto the seat and began to scrub.

It was after twenty minutes that I found three spots that wouldn't come out.

"So what are we gonna do about these spots Mr. Goofy?" I asked.

"I'll show ya the gold in every janitor closet, the diamond of cleanin' supplies. It's a powerful concoction of chlorine, methyl bromide, and isopropanol. It can destroy any stain in its path. But handle with caution, this is the stuff that will burn off yer fingers faster than ya can say 'Ah! This shit is burnin' my hand!' This is the secret weapon against bathroom stains." Mr. Goofy's eyes were shining as he looked at a large black bottle with large skull and crossbones on it.

"That sounds really cool and really dangerous at the same time. Do I get gloves?" I asked.

"Yep. Here ya go!" Mr. Goofy handed me two yellow gloves and gave me the large bottle.

"Ya only have to pour small amounts of the stuff directly on the stain. Then ya scrub it off." Mr. Goofy explained.

"Okay." I said and opened the bottle. The stuff smelled like evil.

"I wouldn't sniff that if I were ya. It might burn a hole in yer nose." He said.

"Eeep!" I squeaked and held the bottle as far away from my body as possible. I quickly poured the stuff on the stains I found and capped the bottle.

Mr. Goofy and I watched as the stuff sizzled and eroded every stain until it was completely gone. I scrubbed the remains away and smiled.

"That was so cool let's pour it on the other toilet! Actually, let's see if it'll burn through the bathroom door!" I yelled and grabbed the bottle.

"No!" Mr. Goofy yelled and grabbed the other side of the bottle. This caused me to slip and fall into the toilet.

"Gee, I'm sorry Sora! I didn't mean to make ya fall. But ya can't go around pouring corrosive chemicals on everythin'!" Mr. Goofy said with another strange giggle.

"It's a good thing I changed my clothes." I said and pulled my wet butt out of the water in the toilet.

"Sure is!" Mr. Goofy said.

"Well let's finish this bathroom so I can get out of these wet clothes." I said slightly disgusted by the fact that I had fallen into a toilet.

It took about an hour to clean the rest of the bathroom but I have to say, once we were done, you could have eaten on those floors they were so clean!

"Why don't ya change into yer clothes while I find out what Leon wants to do with ya." Mr. Goofy said as he was heading towards Leon's office.

"Okay." I said and looked around for where I had put my clothes.

When Goofy left I started to remove the janitor uniform and put on my new clothes. I realized as I was pulling on my shirt that my boxers were still pretty damp.

"I wonder if it would be weird if I didn't wear my underwear." I thought out loud and promptly removed them.

Of course, this is the exact moment when someone decides they need to use the bathroom and open the door.

"OH JESUS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" The man yelled and closed the door.

"I'm sorry! I forgot I was in a public bathroom and I was changing my clothes because I fell in the toilet!" I yelled.

"YOU FELL IN THE TOILET! WHAT COULD YOU HAVE POSSIBLY BEEN DOING IN THIS BATHROOM TO END UP FALLING IN A TOILET? THAT SOUNDS PRETTY FISHY TO ME!" The man yelled from the other side of the bathroom door.

After I thought about it… that did seem slightly strange. I quickly put on my clothes and opened the door.

"I was cleaning the bathroom and I slipped. I'm really sorry sir. I wasn't thinking." I said and pouted.

"Oh man, don't get upset kid. I didn't mean to yell at you. Why don't we just forget this ever happened?" the man asked.

I nodded. I was completely mortified by the fact that someone had seen my… goodies.

"Hey there Brent! It's nice to see ya here on this fine mornin'!" Mr. Goofy greeted the man.

"Hello Goofy. Is this a new employee?" The man, Brent, asked referring to me.

"Nope. He's Leon's son. He was cleaning the bathroom as punishment for breaking his curfew." Mr. Goofy explained.

"I bet you were out with a nice girl, weren't ya kid?" Brent said with a sly smile and a nudge.

I laughed nervously. "Yeah, sure." I said. What could I have said? 'Oh no, I wasn't out with a girl! In fact, I was out with one of your coworkers! Riku is so hot! He touched my dick last night!' Yeah no. I would never say that.

Brent laughed. "Well, boys will be boys!"

"Yeah…" I said trying to get away from this awkward situation.

"Well Sora, Leon says to go to his office." Mr. Goofy said.

I sent him a grateful look. "Thanks! I'll see you later! Bye!" I yelled happily and high-tailed it out of there.

I was slightly nervous when I reentered Leon's office. I walked over to his desk and waited patiently for him to speak.

"So you finished the toilets and sinks?" Leon asked.

I nodded, afraid I might say something stupid.

"You know, I don't punish you because I enjoy it. I do it because I have to. How else are you going to realize that breaking the curfew is bad if I don't punish you when you break it?"

I remained silent, assuming that was a rhetorical question.

"You really scared Cloud and I. When we came downstairs to look for you, no one was there. We immediately thought that you were being molested somewhere, like Roxas."

I suddenly felt a wave… no a tsunami of guilt wash over me. How could I have been so thoughtless and inconsiderate?

"And when we found the letter neither one of us could actually read it."

"I'm really sorry. I really didn't take any of that into account when I was leaving. I was just so excited about getting to be with Riku that I didn't think logically." I said honestly.

"Speaking of Riku, I would love for you to tell me what you two did last night. It's obvious that something happened, but I really want to hear from you whether or not he did anything illegal." Leon said.

I blushed. "We didn't have sex, Leon. I promise. I wont lie to you and say that he didn't touch me though. I want to be honest with you, I mean, you are my dad now. I really hope that's okay… that he did that." I said nervously.

Leon looked at me with a serious face. "I'm really happy that you feel like you can be up front with me Sora. That means a lot. I just have a couple of questions." Leon said.

I waited for him to continue.

"Did you like it when he touched you?"

I blushed and looked down. "Yes."

"Are you happy with him?"

I nodded. "Yes. I'm very happy."

"Then it's okay. But that doesn't mean that PDA or any sort of intimate touching is allowed in my house or here." Leon grumbled out.

I beamed and wrapped my arms around Leon. "Thank you so much Leon!" I said happily.

"You know, you and Roxas are being tested to see what level of education you should be placed in next week. Maybe a good school will teach you how to write correctly." Leon said.

"Wow! School? Like a real school?" I asked in bewilderment.

"Yes. In an hour you can go down and tell Riku he's allowed to stop running."

"I love you Leon…" I said meaning every word.

Something flashed in Leon's eyes before returning to their usual seriousness. "I love you to, kid."

I smiled and left the room.

With Riku (while Sora's cleaning the bahroom)

"GOOOOOOO RIKU! GO GO GO RIKU! GO RIKU! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Shut up Demyx!" I yelled extremely irritated by the fact that Demyx had been running this entire time with me, obnoxiously cheering me on.

It's already been and hour and the kid hadn't even broken a sweat yet!

"But I want to encourage you! You can do it! Keep going!" Demyx yelled.

"Why aren't you even out of breath!" I asked huffing as I jogged.

"Oh this is nothing compared to my summer yoga retreats! We have to basically jog up mountains and swim with the barracudas! My friend Michelle got bit by one! I felt really bad for her because she had to get out of the water. Man, that Mexico retreat was a good one!" Demyx smiled enthusiastically.

"Why are you here?" I yelled in irritation.

"Well, Zexion mentioned that a boy named Sora comes here sometimes. Sora and I were childhood friends and after their parents died, I never saw them again. SO I'VE COME HERE TO SEE HIM AND GIVE HIM A BIG HUG!" Demyx said and stumbled over a rock on the sidewalk.

I chuckled at his antics. He may be really annoying but he really was a fantastic friend.

"I really wouldn't have guessed that you two were friends. I guess it's a small world, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess!" Demyx replied.

We turned the corner and I sighed… there was one lap.

It wouldn't be so bad if it weren't so hot! I'm sweating buckets out here.

I continued to jog and grimaced when I passed Zexion.

"It took you over thirty minutes to finish that lap. I would of thought you'd do it quicker." Zexion tsked.

"Excuse me? Why don't you be like your boyfriend and run and I'll stand here and time you!" I growled.

"Nah, I'd rather just chill and watch your energy slowly drain away." Zexion said with a smug look on his face.

That look disappeared quickly when Demyx smacked him upside the head.

"Don't be mean Zexy!" Demyx scolded.

I smirked and resumed my jogging. By the time I get through another lap I was exhausted. Demyx still hadn't even huffed once!

"Hey! Riku!" I heard Sora's voice and looked up.

I smiled. "Are you here to cheer me on, babe?" I winked because I knew he would blush.

He did. "Leon says you can stop running now." Sora looked at me and smiled.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yep!" He beamed.

All of a sudden Sora was glomped by Demyx and forced into a big hug.

"OH MY GOSH SORA! YOU'VE GOTTEN SO BIG AND CUTE! I'M SO HAPPY I GET TO SEE YOU AGAIN! NEXT TIME YOU SHOULD BRING ROXAS AND WE CAN HAVE A LITTLE REUNION PARTY! I'LL BRING PASTA!" Demyx screamed while squeezing Sora _way _harder than necessary.

"Demyx? Is this Demyx? I couldn't even recognize you at first but I can see it now! I really missed you! I'll bring Roxas one day but I have to tell you something."

"What?" Demyx asked.

"He's not going to remember you. Roxas, I mean. He'll know who you are probably but he won't remember anything about you." Sora explained with a sad smile.

"What? Why! We were best friends since you guys were in diapers! Why?" Demyx asked distressed.

"He hit his head in the car accident. He doesn't really remember anything from before. But he still acts the same so it wont be all that different." Sora explained.

"Awwwwww… that's so sad!" Demyx wailed and wrapped his arms around Zexion.

I shook my head at Demyx. He was always such a goober.

"So why did we get to finish early?" I asked looking at Sora.

For some reason he looked a little different… something was not the same as before.

Sora lifted his arm to scratch behind his head. "I don't really know. I think he planned this from the beginning. Leon's not an evil man like I thought at first." Sora smiled and continued to keep his arm up.

I gave him a once over. There was something different about his appearance. What was it?

I looked at his hipbone where his shirt had ridden up and smirked.

Found it.

I walked up to Sora and wrapped my arms around his waist. "You're not wearing any underwear, are you?" I asked.

Sora blushed and stuttered. "W-well, I-I fell in the toilet and m-my boxers got wet! Please don't embarrass me! I'm already embarrassed enough!" He cried and hid his face in my shirt.

"Ewwwww! You're all sweaty!" Sora said and retracted himself from my hold, still blushing.

I laughed and pulled him back. "Come on, Sora! It can't be that bad!" I said and tried to get a good grip on the squirming teen.

"No! It was horrible! When I was changing, I forgot it was a public bathroom so I was doing it outside of the stalls. When I took off my wet boxers, someone walked in and saw me! It was so embarrassing!" Sora cried and tried to get away.

"I was talking about my sweatiness but okay. Do you know who walked in on you?" I asked. Hoping it wasn't one of the gay one's… I really didn't feel like fighting my coworkers off of my boyfriend.

"Some guy named Brent." Sora said and I frowned.

"I hate that guy… I would stay away from him Sora. He's a major homophobe." I warned. This could be slightly worse than the gay cops finding him.

"Okay!" Sora said with a big smile.

I melted. This kid's going to kill me one day. That smile is brighter than sunshine, and warmer too.

"I'm going to go take a shower and change back into my uniform." I said.

"There are showers here?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, they're in the shooting range building." I explained.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just hang with Dem and Zexion." Sora said.

I pulled him close one more time. "You should stop wearing boxers completely. I think the jeans fit your form better without them." I whispered and nibbled his ear before walking away.

I caught one last look at his tomato red face before leaving.

A/N: Okay! I'm going to organize where all of my stories are going. Once that's done, it will be easier for me to update. I'm going to get started on NO RUNNING, NO DIVING. So if you read that, you can expect an update today or tomorrow. Thanks to all of you who waited patiently for this.


	25. Chapter 25

**Fire**

**Disclaimer: **Alas, I do not own Kingdom Hearts…

So here is another update! I knew a lot of y'all were wondering what was going on with Axel and Roxas so here you go! Please review! I like it when I hear what people like, even what people don't like (even though it stings a little .) it's all good!

Chapter 26

Back to Roxas

I was the one who woke up first.

I smiled when I saw Axel's sleeping face. Even though his face was so angular, everything was still so… smooth. It was almost contradictory.

And I never noticed, but Axel's skin must have gotten pale from being inside so much. It was like ivory, it contrasted well with his deep red hair.

_Do you think he would mind if I touched it? _I wondered to myself as I reached for a lock of hair.

I gasped when I ran my fingers over it. It was so soft.

I wonder what it smells like.

I looked to make sure Axel was still sleeping before I brought my nose down and took a big whiff of his hair. It smelled like cinnamon. Must be a shampoo that makes it smell that way.

I took another big whiff.

"That has got to be by far the weirdest… or the cutest thing I have seen you do."

I gasped and looked at Axel's face, which was now awake. I blushed and hid under the covers.

"Awwww, c'mon. Don't be shy! It was cute!" I could feel Axel tug on the covers over my head.

I can't believe he just caught me sniffing his hair like some druggie! I'm so embarrassed!

When Axel finally got the covers off of he me smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning. How are you this morning?" Axel asked and petted my hair.

I blushed a little more. "I'm fine."

All of a sudden Jack came barreling into the room and jumped on the bed. I winced when a paw stepped right on my right ankle.

"OW! Jack! Get off my ankle!" I yelped and pushed Jack slightly so that he wasn't standing on me.

"Is your ankle still bothering you Roxas?" Axel asked while petting the top of Jack's head.

"Well, I didn't really notice until Jack put some pressure on it." I pointed to the dog in an accusing manner.

Jack simply ignored the finger and went straight to my face. I giggled and tried to wipe the slobber from my face.

"Alright Jack. Either chill out on the bed or get off. I have to check what's going on with our guest's ankle." Axel said and Jack settled himself at the foot of the bed.

"Good boy!" I said and smiled.

I watched as Axel found my right foot and inspected the damage. "I know your ankle isn't broken but it is a little swollen so it's probably sprained. I have an ace bandage we can put on it so that it wont become aggravated when you walk on it." Axel said and walked towards the bathroom.

I sat and looked at Jack. I couldn't help but notice that Jack looked a little dejected.

"You know I'm not really mad at you right, Jack?" I said.

Jacks ears perked up and he looked towards me.

"I know you didn't mean to stand on my ankle. It's not your fault." I said and patted his head.

Jack woofed softly and moved up to sit next to me. I smiled and gave him a kiss on his head.

"You're a warm doggie." I said and leaned on him a bit.

I almost fell back to sleep when Axel came back into the room. "Sorry, it took me a little longer to find it."

I yawned. "It's okay."

"Wow, I've never seen Jack so chilled out before. Usually when we have company, he's bouncing off the walls. What did you do?" Axel asked.

"I don't know. He was my pillow for a while." I said.

"Jack! You've been holding out on me this whole time! How come whenever I want you to be my pillow you always run away! I feel betrayed now Jack! How could you?" Axel said in an overly dramatic way.

I laughed when Jack gave Axel the cold shoulder and started to lick my face again.

Axel scoffed. "Bitch."

"I'm pretty sure Jack is a boy, Axel." I said with a smile.

"What! You're taking his side now! You know what? I'm going to die of misery and this is what they're gonna put on my tomb stone. 'Here lies Axel Blaise, betrayed both by his lover and his best friend. May god have mercy on his poor and lonely soul.'" Axel said as if he was dying right then and there.

"You're such a drama queen!" I said with a giggle.

Axel gasped. "Take. That. Back!"

I laughed. "NO!"

"Fine then! Little miss princess is going into the dungeon!" Axel said and swooped me up and over the shoulder.

I laughed some more. "Wait! What about the ace bandage!" I yelled through my laughs.

"The Princess needs to be punished first!" Axel yelled in a mock angry voice.

I decided I would play along. "Woe is me! For what is this evil man going to do to me?" I said in a strange high pitch voice.

Axel barked out a loud laugh at my voice. "I'm locking you in the dungeon and after three days, I shall make you my bride!"

"Noooooooooo! How could I ever marry such a foul man like you! Jack! Jack, my love! Save me!" I yelled stretching my hand out towards the dog that seemed excited by the commotion and ran towards me.

"Your love wont be able to save you now!" Axel said as he opened what looked like a linen closet and plopped me down on a comforter.

"Nooooooo! Jack! Don't let him lock me in the dungeon!" I yelled before the door closed.

It was dark when the door was closed and I decided I would listen to the 'battle' going on outside.

"Jack! The princess will me my bride and there is nothing you can do about it!" Axel yelled.

Jack barked.

"Alright! So it's a fight you want! I will not go easy on you just because you are a dog!" Axel yelled and the 'duel' began.

"Hiya!" I heard Axel say and the dog barked again.

"You shall never succeed, Sir Jack! I will be the victor with my final and fatal super move!"

Jack barked and growled playfully.

"KAME HAME HAAAAAAAA!" I heard Axel scream before running noises could be head.

There was a loud crash.

"OW! SHIT!" I heard Axel yell.

I laughed hysterically for about a minute before limping out of the dungeon.

I saw Axel sprawled on the floor. The sofa was knocked over and Jack was sitting on top of Axel, the obvious victor.

"Ahhhhhhh! Sir Axel! Don't die!" I mock screamed.

"But… I thought… you'd never… want to be… my bride…" Axel said as if he was on his last breath.

"I had a change of heart as I was locked in that dungeon! You fought honorably and fairly. I have discovered that it has been you all along! You were always the one protecting me! Jack only loved me for my good belly scratch. But you loved me for just being myself! Please! Don't die! I want to marry you!" I yelled and kissed his lips.

"What is this reviving strength running through my veins?" Axel said as he pushed Jack off of him and stood.

"You're not going to die! For I have revived you with a kiss of true love!" I said happily.

"Hazzah! For I am the true victor of this battle! Sir Jack, you have failed!" Axel said and scratched behind Jack's ears.

I laughed before sprawling on the floor myself. I don't think I've ever laughed so hard in my entire life. And it was all over a stupid game we made up as we went along. I looked up at Axel, who was actually looking down at me. "I love you." I said with a large smile.

"I love you to, Princess." Axel said before picking me up to bring me back to the bedroom.

When he set me down he took the ace bandage and started to wrap my ankle.

"Does it still hurt?" Axel asked.

"Not really. But then again, I haven't really been walking on it." I said.

"Well, I don't really want you to hurt it further so how about we go for a drive?" Axel said.

"Yeah!" I said. I loved that car.

"Jack do you want to came with us?" Axel asked.

Jack barked excitedly.

"I even know where we can go for lunch. There's this one place I go to with Jack. It's probably the only restaurant that will let Jack come in the building." Axel said.

"Oh, so they allow dogs?" I asked.

"Nope, just Jack." Axel said.

"What? Why just Jack?" I asked.

"Well, one time me and Jack were just riding around and I got really hungry. So I pull up to this random restaurant and tell Jack to stay in the car. So I sit at a table and wait for a waiter. All of a sudden I see Jack running into the restaurant and instead of making a mess like I thought he would. He just walked right over to me and sat. I was so surprised. I mean, this dog acted like he knew how to act in a restaurant. It was really funny. So the owner came over to me and said I would have to leave because dogs weren't allowed into the restaurant."

"So what happened?" I asked, genuinely interested.

"Well, the owner's daughter Belle, she saw Jack and immediately protested. She said that Jack was being a good dog and should be allowed to stay. And that was that. The owner didn't have the heart to tell her no. So it was official that Jack was the only dog allowed in the restaurant." Axel explained.

"That's cool. So how often do you go there now?" I asked.

"Well, the first incident happened when Jack was six months old. So we've been going there once a week since then. So we've been there sixteen times since then." Axel said.

"Wow, so Belle must be pretty attached to Jack." I said.

"Yeah. Usually she'll play with Jack while I eat my food. Jack is such a nice dog that it's really hard to dislike him." Axel said with a smile.

"Well, let's go to the restaurant!" I said.

"Baby, you do realize you're in boxers and a T-shirt right?" Axel reminded.

"Oh yeah! I need my clothes!" I said with a giggle.

"I'll go get them for you so you don't have to move."

I nodded and sat waiting for Axel to come back with my clothes.

When he finally came back, he was already dressed and ready to go.

"Here's your clothes. I don't think you'll need any help putting them on but if you do, don't hesitate to ask me." Axel said before leaving the room again.

Fortunately, Axel was right in saying that I wouldn't need help with my clothes so after I put them on I limped out of the room to look for Axel.

"Hey! Don't walk on your sprained foot! You'll hurt it more!" Axel yelled and scooped me up again.

"You don't have to carry me everywhere okay! I can walk! It doesn't hurt that badly!" I yelled, trying to get him to put me down.

"Nope. I'm not putting you down until that foot is better so you're just gonna have to get over it." Axel said.

Then the phone rang.

Axel placed me on the sofa and walked to the phone.

"Hello? Oh hey Leon! Yeah, he's right here." Axel said before giving me the phone.

"Hey Leon." I said into the phone.

"Hello Roxas. How are you?" Leon asked.

"I'm fine. Great actually! Axel, Jack, and I were all about to go and get some lunch." I said.

"You're taking the dog?" Leon asked.

"Yeah! Axel says he knows a place that will let Jack in the building." I explained.

"Oh okay. Well, I just wanted to check up on you to make sure you're okay. Are there any injuries I should know about?"

"It's actually really ironic that you ask that question. Yesterday, after taking a shower I slipped and sprained my ankle but I'm okay! I promise. Axel put an ace bandage on it and everything. He won't even let me walk on it. He's been carrying me everywhere." I explained.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Leon asked.

"Yes! I promise! I'm having a lot of fun here. I hope you'll let me do this more often." I said.

"I'll think about it." Leon said.

"Thanks Leon." I said.

"You're welcome, kid. Bye."

"Bye!" I said before pressing the end button on the phone.

"Here's your phone Axel!" I said and handed the phone to him.

"Thank you, sir." Axel said and kissed me on the cheek.

After putting the phone away, my stomach decided to make an appearance by sounding a loud growl.

"Sounds like someone is hungry." Axel said.

I blushed as he picked me up again.

He carried me out the door and I hid my face in his neck. Is he really gonna carry me everywhere? This is embarrassing!

"Good afternoon Axel! I'm surprised to see you taking someone for a ride. It's definitely a first. I was worried it would just be you and your dog for the rest of your life!" An elderly man yelled from his porch.

"Sorry for worrying you old man! This one's a keeper and I don't plan on letting him go!" Axel yelled back with a bright mirth in his voice.

"That's the spirit son! You three have a good day!" The man said before continuing to rock on his porch swing.

"Right back at you!" Axel yelled and opened the door of the car and set me down inside.

Axel then opened the door for Jack and he jumped in. Once we were all settled Axel started the car and got rid of the top of the car. I smiled as the sun came in.

"That old man seemed really nice." I said softly with my eyes closed, simply enjoying the feeling of the warm sunlight on my face.

I jumped a little when I felt a pair of lips on mine. I opened my eyes to see Axel's bright green eyes.

"What was that for?" I asked when we broke apart.

"For being beautiful in every way." Axel said with a smile as we drove down the street.

I blushed. "Are we driving around first or eating first?" I asked.

"Well, judging by your tummy sounds, we should probably eat first."

I blushed again. "Is it okay for Jack to be in the back seat by himself?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's learned from experience not to jump out of a moving car." Axel said.

"What happened?" I asked concerned.

"We went for a drive and he jumped out only to break his leg, the crazy animal." Axel said looking fondly at his dog through the rearview mirror.

I smiled and gave Axel a kiss on the cheek before unbuckling my seatbelt and moving to the back.

"Woah! Roxas! Be careful! We're in a moving car!" Axel said and slowed a little.

"I know, I got it!" I said and sat next to Jack before putting on my seatbelt.

Jack gave my face a lick before resuming his position with his hair blowing in the wind.

I giggled as Jack's tongue seemed to blow in the wind as well.

I really felt like screaming at the top of my lungs about how happy I was. There was literally nothing I would change. I felt so free. I felt so alive. I couldn't contain this feeling of liberation and exultation.

So I decided I would let it out. When we reached the top of a large overpass I lifted my arms and the air and yelled.

"WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO! YEAH!" I laughed when Jack let out a howl to match.

I sighed in contentment and looked to the sky. I don't think it had ever been so blue.

"I'm glad that you guys are having fun." Axel said from his place in the drivers seat.

I beamed at him and sighed again. "I wish it could always be like this." I said.

"What do you mean?" Axel asked.

"I can't even explain how good I feel right now Axel. I feel invincible, like nothing can touch me. I feel like I have nothing to worry about even though there are probably more than a hundred things. I feel like I've been waiting for something for a long time and I've finally found it. I'm so happy." I said started to laugh as if I have just said the punch line of some hilarious joke.

"You're high on life, kid." Axel said and continued to drive.

"Yeah, I guess I am." I giggled and hugged Jack to me.

The dog sniffed my hair and looked out to the town again.

When we finally pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant, which was ironically named 'Jaques,' I managed to hop out of the car and stretch a little.

"Well, here we are." Axel said and picked me up again.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Axel really was the main ingredient to my happiness.

When we broke away we were gasping for breath. "Wow, if I'm gonna get one of those every time I take you out for a ride, I should do it more often." Axel said in a dazed tone.

I giggled. "I know I've said this already but, I love you."

"Man, I will never get tired of you saying that. Today has got to be the luckiest day of my life. And I just realized that I've been doing nothing but horse playing all day, but I have not had one cramp in my stomach. Which means I'm really recovering. And it's all thanks to you." Axel said.

"Awww, I'm sure Jack helped too, right Jack?" I asked and got a bark in reply.

Axel laughed. "Let's go inside, shall we?" Axel asked.

"We shall!"

When we got inside, Axel was immediately bombarded by people.

"Bonjour Monsieur Axel! Comment allez-vous? Ah, I see you brought a friend, ou un amour, peut-être?" An old man said. I assume he's the owner.

"Bonjour, Mr. Planchet! I'm fairing well. Roxas, this is the owner Mr. Planchet. Mr. Planchet, this is my boyfriend Roxas." Axel said with a smile and I blushed.

"Enchanté, Monsier Roxas. I hope that you enjoy your meal here at Jaques."

"Monsieur Axel, Monsieur Axel! Ou est ton chien?" A small child asked as she tugged on Axel's pant leg.

"Jack should be around here somewhere. Oh! He's right behind you Belle!" Axel said and laughed when Jack attacked the girl with doggie kisses.

"Why don't you sit down?" One of the waitresses said and brought us to a table.

"Thank you." I said to both the waitress and Axel as he sat me down.

"I wouldn't tag you as someone who speaks French Axel." I said.

"That's because I don't. I've been here enough to understand what they're saying, but not actually say it myself." Axel explained.

"I still think that's pretty cool." I said and looked at the menu, which was in French.

"Ummmm, Axel? Could you tell me what the menu means?" I asked.

"Oh! Sorry. Here are the appetizers, these are the lunch specials, dinners, and drinks and desserts are on the back." Axel explained.

"Could you possibly just order food for me? Think of it as a test to see if you know what I like." I said with a smirk.

"You know I don't back down from challenges, you're so on!" Axel said excitedly.

"Âllo! Je m'appelle Jean-Pierre. Voudriez-vous une boisson?"

"Two glasses of Limonade please." Axel said.

"Oui, Monsieur."

"That's so neat! You knew what he was saying! I'm guessing his name was Jean-Pierre?" I asked.

"Yep." Axel said.

After a couple of minutes the waiter came back with two glasses of what looked like lemonade.

"We would like two Croque Monsieurs."

"Ah! C'est mon favori! Ils sont très fantastiques!" Jean-Pierre said.

"I agree!" Axel said.

"Okay, what just happened?" I asked.

"I ordered food for us and he said that it was his favorite food and that the food was fantastic."

"Oh." I said and took a sip of my drink. It was lemonade but it was carbonated. I was surprised.

"One point for Axel… I like the drink." I said.

"Hell yeah!" Axel said happily.

I smiled and looked to see Belle giving Jack a belly scratch.

"Oh Jack, ever the simple minded dog. Give him a couple scratches in the right place and he loves you." I said shaking my head in amusement.

"Yep, that's Jack." Axel said with a little pride in his voice.

After maybe twenty minutes of waiting our food came and I smiled at what it was.

It was a really fancy grilled ham sandwich.

If there was one simple pleasure I enjoyed, it was ham sandwiches.

"You win." I grumbled.

"Damn straight I won. I'm awesome!" Axel said proudly.

I shook my head at his silliness and took a bite of the sandwich. I was oozing melted cheese and it tasted so good.

I hummed in appreciation. "Merci!" I said.

Axel laughed. "There we go! You know French too!"

It was around five o'clock when we actually left the restaurant. During the three hours we stayed there, I learned a lot about the Planchet family and I played tag with Belle and Jack. Of course I was 'it' most of the time because I couldn't really run. Well, I probably could have, but I know Axel would have interfered.

So now we were driving back to Axel's house. He had said that Leon and Cloud were going to pick me up there. Even though I didn't walk or run much, I was still tired from the fantastic day I had. So I wasn't surprised when I finally drifted off.

Axel's Point of View

When I finally pulled into my driveway, it was around 5:45. The setting sun was covering the surface of the earth with a blanket of warm light.

I got out of the car and smiled at the sight in the back seat.

Jack and Roxas were sprawled across the back seat in a deep sleep. I really didn't have the heart to wake them or move them from the spot and decided to just watch them sleep until Cloud and Leon arrived.

The light settled nicely on the contours of Roxas' face. The light even gave his hair and ethereal golden glow.

As I sat there and watched them sleep I realized that this was it. This was what I always wanted and that I would sooner drag myself through the fires of hell before letting this go. I smiled at that thought and turned when I heard a car moving down the street.

When Leon's car drove in front of my house, I knew that this was the ending of a breathtaking day.

"Hey guys." I said as Leon and Cloud got out of their car.

"Hey Axel. You look like you had a good day." Cloud said with a smile.

"I had a great day. I'm actually going to call the doctor to see if I can come back to work tomorrow." I said.

"That's awesome! I gotta tell ya, the garage isn't nearly as lively as it is when you're around." Cloud said.

"I'm hoping that's a compliment."

"Believe me, it was." Cloud said.

"So where's Roxas?" Leon asked.

"He's sleeping in the back seat. I didn't have the heart to wake him." I explained and led them to my car.

Cloud gasped at the picture of Jack and Roxas and Leon smiled softly.

"That's so cute." Cloud whispered.

"I know right." I said and brushed the hair from Roxas' forehead. "Roxas, Leon and Cloud are here to take you home." I said softly and smiled when Roxas' eyes fluttered open.

Roxas sat up and rubbed at his eyes. He was just too cute.

Jack woke up a second later and started to lick Roxas' face.

He giggled and patted Jack's head. "I'll see you later buddy." He said through a yawn.

"Man, I must have really worn you out, huh Roxy?" I said and scooped him out of the car.

"I guess there is such a thing as too much fun." He said groggily.

I handed Roxas to Leon and bid him farewell.

"I love you, Ax." He said before drifting off in Leon's arms.

I smiled again. "Love ya too kid." I said.

"So I guess we'll see you tomorrow, hopefully." Cloud said.

"Yeah, until tomorrow." I said.

Jack and I remained outside until the sight of Leon's car disappeared as it turned the corner.


	26. Chapter 26

**Fire**

**Disclaimer: **Come on guys, we all know who these characters belong to.

I know I'm probably rotting your teeth out with all the sweet fluffiness I put in here. Right now, everything's all good in the lives of Sora and Roxas and it will stay that way mostly for maybe one or two more chapters so bear with me. Please review!

Chapter 27

When I got home I decided I would just chill on the living room couch.

"Squirt, you were seriously knocked out during the whole ride. What did you do? You look like you had the best day ever." Cloud said and sat next to me on the couch. Leon moved to sit on the armchair to the right of me.

"I really did have the best day ever though." I said through a yawn. "Axel's the best. He's so nice and his hair is soft and smells like cinnamon." I said starting to fall asleep.

Cloud laughed. "Did you sniff his hair of something?" he asked.

I blushed. "Maybe? But we played this dumb game where I was the princess and he and Jack were knights fighting for my love. It was so stupid. He placed me in the linen closet, which was actually the dungeon and wrestled with Jack for like three minutes. But he lost! What idiot loses a wrestling match against his own dog!" I laughed. "But it was so much fun. I guess when you're comfortable enough with someone, you can have fun no matter what you're doing…" I said with a dopey smile.

Cloud looked at Leon and they shared another one of their silent conversations. I always thought that was so cool.

"So what did you do after that?" They asked.

"We went for a drive and got lunch. It was so nice. It was like everything was right in the world, just me, Axel, and Jack. I felt so free and I was so happy that I had to yell at the top of my lungs. Jack howled with me too. We went to this small little restaurant and had these really fancy sandwiches. I told him to order for me as a test to see if he knew what I liked and he picked my favorite food. I was surprised. After we ate I played tag with the owners little girl named Belle and Jack. Of course I was it most of the time because of my ankle but it was still fun. Can you believe that Axel carried me everywhere? It's true. But anyway, while I was there I learned a lot about the Planchet family and about French cuisine. And then we got back in the car to leave and I fell asleep on Jack." I said. "I feel like I'm on top of the world right now. When I'm with Axel I feel like I could just let everything go. I know that not only will Axel catch me if I fall, but after he does, he'd bring me back up to the sky and hold me there." I said with a smile.

"That's so cute squirt. I'm glad you had fun. You should probably go see your brother, he's been waiting for you to come home." Cloud said.

"Okay." I yawned and began to make my way to his bedroom.

- Fire -

Still downstairs with Leon and Cloud

Cloud looked to Leon with a smile on his face. "Leon, that kid is head over heels." He said.

"I know, I've never seen him look so out of it. Axel must have shown him a really good time." Leon said.

"I told you Axel was good for him." Cloud said with a smug look.

"You never know Cloud. It's not too late for him to fuck it all up." Leon warned.

Cloud scoffed. "You really know how to ruin the mood. You should just be happy for Roxas. And be happy for Sora too. He didn't look too bad either after being with Riku." Cloud said.

"I know, I know. But the last thing I need is a couple of broken hearts and two more people on my hit list." Leon said.

"You have a hit list Leon?" Cloud asked.

"Yes I do, believe it or not. There's not many people on it but I do have one." Leon grumbled.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side, Leon." Cloud said.

"Like I would ever want to kill you, Cloud. Sometimes I wanna bop you upside the head for being goofy when I'm trying to be serious. But I would never want to kill you." Leon said.

"Good to know." Cloud said and pulled Leon out of the armchair to sit on the couch.

"You know Leon?" Cloud started.

"What?"

"The way Roxas feels about Axel is really similar to the way I feel when I'm with you." Cloud said with a smile.

"You know what, Cloud?" Leon said.

"What?"

"The way you're scooting closer to me with that smile on your face makes me think you wanna get in my pants." Leon said with a smirk.

"Maybe I do… are you gonna do something about it?" Cloud asked.

"When the kids are asleep. The last thing I need is two kids sneaking out of the house again." Leon said.

Cloud smiled. "I look forward to it."

"You better. You should be honored that I share my bed with you." Leon said.

"Oh yeah, who said it was your bed? I'm pretty sure that mattress came from my apartment before I moved in with you. I think it's you that should be honored." Cloud said.

"You know that 'sharing a bed' with someone is really just a euphemism for having sex, dweeb." Leon said.

"Did you really just call me a dweeb? I haven't heard that since I was five. Which was like in the 90's." Cloud said.

"Fine I'll just call you something else then… bitch." Leon said.

"You little-" Cloud was interrupted by Roxas coming back down the stairs.

- Fire -

Upstairs with Roxas and Sora

I entered Sora's room and wasn't surprised when I was glomped.

"Hey Rox! How was your day?" Sora asked.

"It was fantastic. I'm assuming by your greeting you had a good day too?" I asked.

"Yeah, totally. Even though I got in trouble my day was really good." Sora said.

"You got punished? Why?"

"Well I left the house without Leon's permission. I left a note but they said they couldn't read it. Riku and I went to the mall but the rain got so bad that he couldn't bring me home so I stayed at his house. It was really fun! I got to see another whole side to Riku. He got really upset about something and I got to comfort him. You'd think Riku was indestructible or something but he really isn't he's got normal sad feelings just like everyone else."

"I'm really glad you had fun Sora!" I said with a smile before sitting on his bed.

"Rox, Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" I asked.

"Am I glowing?" he asked.

"Ummmmmm, I'm not really sure what you mean. You're not really glowing but you do look abnormally happier than usual. Why?" I asked.

"Well, Leon could tell Riku and I did something last night because I was glowing. I wasn't sure what he meant." Sora explained.

"You did something last night? What do you mean?" I asked not sure what he was getting at.

"C'mon Rox, you know what I mean!" Sora said.

"Huh? Oh! OHHHHHHHHHHH! Okay _that _something. I get it now." I said.

"Roxas, you wouldn't believe how big this dude is! He's hung like a fucking horse!" Sora exclaimed.

"Wow, Sora. TMI. T. M. I." I said and winced.

"Well it's true! But honestly, I'm okay with it." Sora said.

I blushed bright red. "What did you do?"

"Don't worry Rox we didn't go too far. We can just call it an extremely heated make-out session." Sora said.

"Ummmmmm, Sora?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"W-well, did you know a-about all that st-stuff that happens wh-when you…" I blushed.

"Holy shit! You didn't know about it?" Sora asked.

"No… Axel had to explain it to me." I said.

"Rox… I'm so sorry! I thought you knew because Seifer told me about that stuff when I was sixteen. I thought he would tell you about it too. I hope it wasn't too awkward." Sora said.

"Does his thing really go in my ass? It can't possibly fit in there and that's so dirty. Doesn't it hurt? I don't really think I want to have sex Sora. It doesn't sound fun! What if he like stabs my stomach open and I die? Or if he damages my organs in there? And what's the purpose of the white stuff if I'm not a girl. I'm not gonna have any babies Sora! I really don't think sex is a good idea…" I rambled nervously.

And then I realized that Sora was rolling on the floor…

…laughing at me.

"Y-YOU…. AHAHAHAHAHA! I PR-PROMISE YOUR STOMACH WONT RIP OPEN! HAHAHAHA! I D-DON'T THINK IT COULD GO THAT FAR IN ANYWAY. AHAHAHAH! YOU WON'T DIE I PROMISE!" Sora wailed from his spot on the floor.

I was so embarrassed. "W-Well, from the way it sounds I don't think it would ever feel good. A-and I re-really don't appreciate the fact that you're laughing at me when I'm trying to be serious!" I said and left the room.

"WAIT! I'M SORRY! COME BACK!" Sora yelled through his laughter.

I grumbled. Were my questions really that ridiculous? It's not like I was asking if I would be impregnated and give birth to aliens or something. I really don't understand why people would want to have sex. It sounds terrifying.

Should I ask Cloud about it? He would know, wouldn't he?

I walked down the stairs and smiled when I heard the banter between my two parents.

"You little-" Cloud paused and looked at me.

"Um… Could I talk to you?" I asked with a blush. I swear it was like it was permanently painted on my face.

"Sure squirt, are you okay? You look kind of flushed." Cloud said.

"Ummm, w-well I… can we talk somewhere else?" I asked.

"Okay. I'll be right back Leon, this isn't over." Cloud said before sticking his tongue out at Leon.

Leon shook his head and took the remote control to turn on the TV.

When I got to my room I closed the door and Cloud asked. "Are you okay Roxas? What's wrong? Is it something about Leon? Is that why he can't hear?" Cloud asked.

"N-no it's nothing like that. I just… I'm afraid that if I talked to him about it, he would get mad." I said nervously.

"What's this about Roxas. I don't like the way this sounds." Cloud said.

"W-well, when I was at Axel's… I, we…" I blushed.

"You didn't have sex did you?" Cloud asked.

"No! W-we just… well he…"

"Did he touch you?" Cloud asked.

I turned even redder and nodded.

"Did you want him to touch you?" Cloud asked.

I hid my face in my hands and nodded again.

"Jesus squirt! You almost gave me a heart attack! I thought Axel molested you or something." Cloud said in relief.

"No… he wouldn't do that. It's just that I really didn't know what was happening. And he explained a bunch of stuff to me but I still have questions…" I explained.

"Explained a bunch of stuff? You mean about sex?" Cloud asked.

I nodded. "But I still don't get it. From what he said I really don't want to have sex at all." I said and shuddered.

"Ummm, Roxas. I really think we should have this conversation with Leon too. I think it would be easier that way." Cloud said and I panicked.

"B-but what if h-he get's mad about w-what happened at Axel's! Axel didn't do anything wrong! It felt really good!" I clamped my hand over my mouth and blushed brightly.

Cloud took my hand from my mouth and looked at me. "Are you afraid of Leon, squirt?" Cloud asked with a strange look on his face.

"No… I just d-don't like it when people get mad. Leon get's mad really easily and I didn't want to set him off. It's not that he scares me but… his anger scares me. But I would be scared if anyone got mad at me! So it's not like it's only him. I love you and Leon. But I'm already really nervous about this. And I don't want Axel to get hurt because of me." I said looking at my feet.

Now I feel like I might of hurt someone's feelings… I'm not afraid of Leon.

"Hey look at me Roxas." Cloud said and I looked. Tears were building in my eyes because I was really nervous. I just feel like I'm under a lot of pressure and I'm about to crack.

"I promise Leon won't get mad. Leon and I want the best for you and when you need our advice both of us want to be there for you. I think Leon feels a little left out. He doesn't get to hang out with you much, does he?" Cloud said.

I shook my head and burst into tears. I didn't want Leon to feel that way. I love Leon too. I feel like a horrible son. I never go with him to the office and we've never really had a one on one. Why didn't I realize I was ignoring him? Leon and Cloud chose me and Sora to be their sons and I've done nothing as thanks.

"I d-don't w-want h-him to-o feel th-that way. I j-just didn't think talking to h-him a-about thi-s was a good idea. I d-don't w-want him to b-be angry w-with me. I hate it wh-when people are m-mad or d-disappointed w-with m-me. I l-love Leon! I pr-romise I d-do!" I sobbed.

"I know you do Roxas. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you cry. Come on, let's go to the living room." Cloud said and took my hand.

I tried to swipe at the tears that were falling in an attempt to stop crying but they wouldn't stop!

"Leon, can we talk?" Cloud said and Leon looked at Cloud and then to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking concerned.

"Nothing's wrong but let's talk upstairs." Cloud said and we all headed to Cloud and Leon's room.

I couldn't stop crying and when we all sat on the bed I tried taking a few deep breaths to calm down, but I was nervous and upset.

"What's going on Cloud? Roxas was on cloud nine a second ago, why is he crying?" Leon asked.

"I told him something that made him upset. But that's not really what he wanted to talk about." Cloud said.

"Here." I heard Leon say and when I looked up there was a box of tissues in front of me.

That only made me cry more. I was being a terrible son by not loving Leon enough and he was still being nice and giving me things. What have I given to him?

"Okay what's going on, I want to know and I want to know now!" I could tell Leon was reaching the end of his patience. "What did you tell him Cloud? He's in hysterics!" Leon asked.

"I'm s-s-sorry Leon!" I wailed before crawling into his lap and crying. "I'm n-not s-scared of y-you! I p-promise. I didn't m-mean to make y-ou feel left out! I know I don't s-spend a-as much time with y-you than I d-do with Cloud, b-but I l-love you just as much! Y-you guys have d-done nothing but give me a h-happier life a-and I h-haven't b-been a very g-good son! I-I'll go to the office with you the d-day after tomorrow. I w-want to s-spend t-time with y-you! I m-mean it!" I sobbed and hugged Leon tightly.

"Cloud, what's this about? What did you tell him? That I felt like he didn't love me?" Leon asked.

"No! I didn't think he'd get this upset. He wanted to talk to me about questions he had about sex. I told him it would be better if we both talked to him about it. He didn't want to talk to you about it because he thought you would get mad at him or hurt Axel. I promised him you wouldn't get angry and that we shouldn't leave you out of things. I told him that you felt a little left out because you two don't hang out much. I didn't think he would translate it into 'Oh my god I'm a horrible son for not loving my father enough.'" Cloud explained.

"Jeez. Cloud when I told you that I felt a little left out, I didn't think you were going to tell him about it." Leon said and started to rub my back up and down.

"Well, the way he was acting. I thought he was afraid of you or something. So I thought if I told him about how you felt he might think you were a little less scary." Cloud explained.

Leon sighed. "Roxas, I don't think you're a terrible son and I'm not mad at you. Sure I'd love to hang out with you more but I'm not going to force you. I want you to come to me when you feel like it. Not because you feel like you have to come to me." Leon said and grabbed my shoulders. "Get a hold of yourself, kid." Leon said and smiled at me.

I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." I said.

"You don't have to apologize Roxas. I want you to have a good time and if you're having fun with Cloud than I'm not going to stop you." Leon said.

I wiped the last of my tears and smiled. "Thanks Leon." I said.

"You're too emotional, Roxas. It's almost girly!" Leon teased.

I punched him softly in the shoulder. "I'm not a girl." I mumbled.

"Okay so what did you want to talk about? Sex?" Leon asked.

"Yep, evidently our little squirt here had a little squirt and wanted to talk about it." Cloud said with a laugh.

My eyes widened and I turned red. "CLOUD!" I screamed and hid my face in Leon's shirt.

Leon laughed. "So you got some too, huh?" Leon asked.

"What do you mean?" I said with a puzzled face.

"I'm assuming Sora told you about his little sexual encounter." Leon said.

"Oh… yeah… Axel gave me a hand job." I said.

Cloud gasped. "ROXAS!" He yelled.

"What? Is that not what it's called. That's what Axel said it was." I said with a blush on my face.

"And just what did Axel tell you?" Leon grumbled.

I stumbled. "W-well, it started when I a-asked him what the white stuff was. He told me about how straight people do it and how gay people do it. But I still don't really get it." I said.

"Okay. What don't you get?" Leon asked.

"Do you really stick it in your butt? I thought Axel was pulling my leg at first but he told me he was serious. Stuff isn't supposed to go in there. That's just wrong, it's dirty down there! I really don't think it would fit in there anyway. How is that supposed to feel good? It hurts doesn't it? What if he like damages my other organs in there? Would I die?" I asked.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard!" Leon growled.

"What! Why!" I said alarmed.

"Well, Roxas, Axel obviously told you a very abbreviated and crude version of the whole thing. With out the details it just sounds like someone's ripping you open and getting pleasure out of it." Cloud said.

"That's exactly what it sounded like! It's terrifying! I don't think I want to have sex." I said.

"Roxas, I promise that having sex with the person you love is something to look forward to and a worthwhile experience. Axel didn't really tell you anything." Leon said.

"Well, I really just don't get it? Could you explain it better then?" I asked.

"Well, first of all, yes you really have to stick it up there but your partner is supposed to make sure that it's as painless as possible. It doesn't have to hurt that much." Leon said.

"There's something inside you that's gonna make it feel good. You're not just being impaled. Believe me, people wouldn't do it so often if it didn't feel good." Cloud said.

"Are you always on the bottom, Cloud?" I asked with a blush.

Cloud coughed and blushed and Leon laughed.

"Excuse me! I may be smaller than Leon but that doesn't mean I'm always on the bottom! Leon, stop laughing you bastard!" Cloud yelled.

"Well, does it feel better to be on the bottom or on the top?" I asked.

"It really depends. But if you're gonna do it with Axel, I don't think he'll ever let you be on top." Cloud said.

"Oh…" I said softly.

"Well you never know, maybe one day." Cloud said.

I nodded.

"This does not mean we just gave you permission to go have sex. And we didn't even mention condoms! When you do it, don't forget those!" Leon yelled.

"Leon, we don't use 'em." Cloud said.

"Well that's because I know we're both clean and I know I'm not fucking anyone else. I know you're not fucking anyone else, so why would we need them? We're like a gay married couple." Leon said.

I could have sworn his face turned a little pink.

"I would marry you Leon if you asked." Cloud said.

"It's not legal here, Cloud." Leon said.

"I know, but a guy can dream right?" Cloud said with a sigh.

"Is that all your questions Roxas?" Leon asked.

"Yeah… thank you." I said and moved to leave.

"Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't come in here for the rest of the night, tell Sora too." Leon said.

"LEON!" Cloud and I yelled at the same time.

"What? It's time for me to get some!" Leon yelled as I closed the door and ran to my room.

Wow… just wow.


	27. Chapter 27

**Fire **

**Disclaimer: **If I was gangsta enough I would go to Square-Enix and steal Kingdom Hearts…

Hey guys! * waves * When I said that their lives would be great for now, I lied… well, kind of. There's a little conflict but nothing major. You're just gonna have to wait for that! * sniggers maniacally * Anyway, please review and check out my new story Without a Sound and review too if you have the time. I'm really excited about that one.

Chapter 28

When I woke up I had a headache.

I hoped that taking a nice, warm shower would stop the terrible throbbing going on in my temples. It surely was annoying.

I got out of the shower (headache remaining) and went back into my bedroom to look for clothes. I looked in my drawers and found the clothes Axel got me from the mall.

If Axel was coming back today then I wanted to look nice for him.

I blushed after my last thought. Did I really just think that? That's so girly! And I'm not sure if these clothes really qualified as 'nice' anyway.

But I put them on (with difficulty) because I new Axel liked them on me.

Once I was ready to go I walked down to the kitchen for breakfast. I think I nice bowl of cereal would suffice.

When I entered the kitchen I saw Leon and Cloud fighting playfully over the coffee maker.

I shook my head at them as I took the milk from the fridge. Sora was already sitting at the table.

I was actually really mad at him for laughing at me yesterday.

"Wow! You guys sure are playful today!" Sora said with a smile.

"I wonder why…" I said dryly. It's definitely because they got it on last night that their all lovey dovey.

Cloud and Leon looked at each other and smiled.

"Did I miss something?" Sora asked looking from the couple to me.

"No. You didn't miss anything, nothing at all." I said with an icy undertone.

Sora gave me a weird look and turned to Cloud. "Hey Cloud? Is it okay if I hang out at the garage with you and Roxas?" Sora asked.

"Sure! The more the merrier. Sorry Leon, I guess it's just you at the office today." Cloud said.

"It's fine, to be honest, I really need a break from all the commotion anyway. Sora can be pretty loud." Leon said.

"Hey!" Sora complained.

"I'm joking." Leon said.

"You and jokes Leon, do not match!" Sora grumbled.

"But anyway we'd be happy to have you at the garage. Right Squirt?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah… sure." I said sarcastically before tilting the bowl to drink the milk left in it.

"Jeez Rox! What's your malfunction? You've been glaring daggers at me since you came into the kitchen!" Sora yelled.

I slammed the bowl back down on the table. How dare he think everything was okay! I was really mad now.

"You Sora! You're my malfunction! You really hurt me yesterday and you're acting like nothing happened! I came to you with honest questions and you just laughed in my face! I was hoping you'd be a big brother and give me answers for them, but no! You decided that they weren't worthy of your time and pushed them aside! I sincerely needed your help and I can't help but feel a little disappointed and hurt. You can't expect me to just be okay with that! So don't act like I'm the wrongdoer because quite frankly I was the one screwed over!" I screamed.

Sora looked at me with a glare. "You can't honestly be mad about that! Those questions could have been answered with common sense Rox! You were being ridiculous. And I laughed, to be completely honest Rox, because they were stupid questions! You really have no right to be mad Roxas! I didn't do anything wrong! So I'm not gonna apologize either!" Sore screamed back.

"Whoa guys, settle down." Cloud said in between our argument.

"Well, I'm sorry Sora. I'm sorry that I expected more from a shitty brother like you!" I screamed and before I knew it I was on the floor from a punch to the face.

"Take it back, Roxas!" Sora screamed.

"No!" I screamed back and ran at him, pushing him back into the table.

All of a sudden I felt arms grab me from behind and I tried to struggle out of them. I looked and I saw Leon holding back Sora, who was struggling to get out of his hold.

"TAKE THAT BACK ROXAS!" Sora screamed with tears of rage in his eyes.

"NO! NOT UNTIL YOU APOLOGIZE!" I screamed back.

"NOW THAT IS ENOUGH!" Leon roared from behind Sora.

We quieted.

"This is ridiculous! I will not have any fistfights in my house. You and Sora are going to the garage and if I hear that you got into it again, there will be major consequences! And they will not be easy like last time, Sora! Same goes for you Roxas! Got it?" Leon yelled.

We nodded.

"I, for one, am extremely disappointed in you two. Getting into a fistfight over such a petty argument. But Roxas, what you said to Sora was really low and you know it. Apologize to him now!" Cloud said.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"And Sora your brother's face is already turning purple! You apologize right now!" Cloud yelled.

"Sorry." Sora said reluctantly.

When Leon and Cloud finally let us go I decided I would wait on the living room couch until we leave.

"Don't bother sitting Roxas. We're leaving now." Cloud said and Leon walked over to him and gave him a kiss on his forehead and lips.

"Be safe." He said before Cloud moved to the door.

"You too. Come on guys." Cloud said and we all walked to the car.

I decided to let Sora have the passenger seat. There was no way I wanted to sit next to him.

My mood was lightened a bit when we arrived at the garage. I didn't realize how much I had missed it until I finally came back after being gone from it for so long.

As I entered the garage I marveled at the enormity of the things inside.

Man I missed this…

"Hey guys." Cloud said as he entered.

"He- ROXAS!" Everyone yelled and ran to me.

I smiled for the first time today when I was enveloped in a large fireman group hug.

"How are you dude? We missed you little man!" Zack yelled, giving me a nuggie.

"Man, this place isn't the same without you, kid!" Marly said.

"Welcome back." Saïx said.

"I realized I had no one to tease when you were gone! I'm glad you're back, short stack!" Xigbar yelled.

"Whoa man, what happened to your face! Do we need to rough somebody up for you?" Reno said.

"Yeah, what happened? We'll get the guy who did it to you!" Vexen yelled.

"Thanks guys. I'm really glad to be back. There was always something nagging at me in the back of my mind while I was out. I realize now that it was me missing all of you guys here at the garage. I really do love you guys! And about the bruise, don't worry about it. I'm okay, I promise." I said with a smile.

"Awww, Roxy! We love you too!" Zack exclaimed and reinitiated the hug.

"Ah." Xaldin and Lexaeus said from the outside ring.

"Hey! Do I get a group hug too?" A voice sounded from the entrance.

"AXEL!" We all yelled happily and ran over to greet him.

It was less of a hug this time and more 'manly' handshakes and pats on the back and shoulders.

"Welcome home, man." They all said.

Axel took a deep breath. "Ah! I feel like the air just got a little clearer. I missed this place. I'm ready to work." Axel said and looked to me…

… and frowned.

"Baby, what happened to your face?" Axel asked and pulled me closer to check out the bruise.

"Nothing, nothing happened." I said and looked at his face.

"There's a huge purple bruise of your face, babe. Something happened. Who did this to you?" Axel said with a slightly angered undertone in his voice.

"Nobody, okay? Nobody. Can we please drop this?" I said and looked down.

"Alright, but I'm definitely not happy about this." Axel said and I felt his hand lift my face back up to meet his.

I smiled when he kissed my black eye and hugged me. "But I'll tell you something I do like." Axel said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I like what you're wearing. Did you do it for me?" Axel asked.

I blushed and relaxed in his hold, my anger almost completely depleted. I was so happy Axel was here to make everything better.

"I'm glad." Axel said softly and pulled me into a kiss.

I melted into it. It felt so good to just be lost in the feeling. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and he pulled me closer.

Suddenly there were cheers and catcalls coming from around us. We pulled apart to see the rest of the fireman either looking shocked or happily cheering us on.

I turned red and hid my face in Axel's shirt.

Axel looked at everyone and smirked. "I'm feelin' good today guys! I say we order pizza on me!" Axel yelled.

There were various cries of happiness and cheers all around.

"Dude! I want pepperoni!" Vexen yelled.

"Me too!"

"Get me cheese!"

"Anchovies!" Xigbar yelled loudly.

I laughed. "Can I have pepperoni too?" I asked looking up at Axel.

"Of course you can! I have to get a phone. Are you coming with me?" He asked.

"Sure." I said with a smile and followed him back to the office rooms. Axel used a phone in one of the empty offices. I sat in the chair at the desk.

"Hello? Yeah can I get twelve large pizzas delivered to the west side fire department? I want just cheese on three, pepperoni on six, anchovies on one, supreme toppings for another, and meat-lovers for the last one." Axel said as if he had done this a hundred times,

"Yes all together. Thank you, goodbye." Axe finished and hung up the phone.

"So I'm guessing this isn't the first time you guys have gotten pizza sent here?" I asked.

"Yeah, we usually do it when we feel something needs to be celebrated, like the fact that we are both back safe and sound." Axel said running a hand through my hair.

"Yeah…" I said with a sigh. I loved the way his hands felt in my hair; it was relaxing.

"So are you gonna tell me who hit you now?" Axel said grooming my head.

"No." I said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I don't want to." I replied.

"How am I gonna ensure that you never get hurt again if I don't know who to stop?" Axel asked.

I sighed. "Sora punched me." I said.

"What? Why? I thought you guys were really tight." Axel asked.

"We are. I was mad at him for laughing at me when I was asking him something really important. Then this morning when I came downstairs, he was acting as if nothing was wrong, as if he didn't do anything wrong. It pissed me off. I told him… I told him he was a shitty brother but I d-didn't mean it! I-I…" I started crying; feeling a sudden rush of guilt hit me. The incident replayed in my head. Even though I was mad I shouldn't have said that. Sora's teary face flashed in my mind.

The tears in his eyes weren't from his anger…

They were from the pain I caused him.

Sora has been my pillar, my rock ever since the accident. He was always the strength that kept me going. I had no right to ever call him a shitty brother, no matter how angry I was.

"Hey, shhhhhh. It's gonna be okay." Axel soothed and pulled me into a hug.

I took a deep breath to calm down. After about five minutes of being held I finally calmed down and I smiled at Axel.

"Thanks Axel. I actually needed to get that off my chest." I said.

"That's what I'm here for Roxas. I'm your boyfriend and as such I should be there for you whenever you need me." Axel said.

"Good." I said and pulled him down for a kiss. He really deserved all I could give him. He was like a breath of fresh air or a beautiful melody. He was something I could just indulge myself in and let go.

I shivered when Axel's hand was on my bare hip. Axel moved his kisses to my neck and gasped. He felt so good.

When I felt the nail of his index finger trace all the way up my spine I let out a whine.

It took me a second to realize that Axel had stopped.

"Sorry." I said thinking my strange noise ruined the mood.

"No. I'm sorry but that noise just now, even though the sound really turned me on, was a signal for me to stop before I go too far." Axel said and kissed my forehead.

"Okay." I said, feeling halfway disappointed and halfway grateful.

"C'mon. The guys are probably bored out of their minds without us." Axel said with a smug look.

I smiled and took his hand as we left the offices. When we got back, everyone was divesting themselves of their shirts.

"Hey guys! We're about to wash the trucks." Zack said and went to get a hose.

I smiled and took off my shirt. It was then that I realized that I had gotten more comfortable around the people who were now my family. It was a thought that put a large smile on my face.

"Alright! Let's get started!" I said happily and walked over to Marly who was filling a bucket with soap and water.

When he finished he stood but paused.

"You okay Marly?" I asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine. But you are looking rather enticing in those tight jeans of yours. I'm noticing them just now. Be careful with them okay? I wouldn't go anywhere sketchy wearing those. It might give the creepers the wrong idea." Marluxia said.

"Thanks! And I won't I promise. I've had enough with the creepers. Axel picked these jeans out for me. I decided I would wear them today because it was his first day back from the accident." I explained.

"Oh, that's nice. I promise we _all_ appreciate it." Marluxia said looking me up and down.

"That's only slightly creepy, Marly." I said and grabbed the hose to spray him a bit.

"Ahhhh! Cold!" Marluxia yelped and moved away from the water.

I shook my head and put the hose down. I moved to grab a sponge when I noticed Axel sitting on a crate.

I forgot about the sponge and trotted over to Axel. "Are you okay, Ax?" I asked and sat next to him.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Axel said with a smile.

"Okay then! Let's go wash!" I said and grabbed his hands to pull him up.

"I don't want to get my shirt wet." Axel said.

"Well then take it off! I took mine off, see?" I said and gestured to my bare torso.

Then it hit me.

Axel didn't want to take off his shirt…

Because of his burn marks.

"Axel…" I started.

"I'm just gonna sit and watch okay? It'll be fun to watch you be all wet in those jeans." Axel said with a smirk that was a little weak.

"Don't worry about your marks Axel. Nobody is going to treat you differently. In fact, I like the way it looks." I said and took his hand.

"I just…" Axel trailed off.

"Come on, please? It's not fair that you get to see me shirtless but I don't get to see you without a shirt!" I pouted.

Axel just shook his head.

Okay, pouting doesn't work. Let's try buttering him up…

"Axel! You're not afraid of a bunch of guys are you? It's not like they'll tease you about it! Come on! You're Axel! You know, the awesome guy with the awesome car! Take off that shirt and let everyone see how cool you are!" I said with a smile.

Still no budge.

What could I do? I was all out of ideas.

What if I…

What if I tried sex appeal?

I blushed bright red.

Could I even pull it off? And in front of everyone? I couldn't take him somewhere else, then he would know I was up to something.

Would Cloud freak out?

Probably. But this was for Axel and he's done so much for me! It was time for me to man up and do something for him.

I took a deep breath and stood up.

"Axel?" I began.

He shook his head again.

I moved closer and sat in his lap, straddling him.

This was sexy right?

"Please? For me?" I whispered in his ear before nibbling on it.

I felt him shudder. That was good.

I started to kiss his neck and brought my hands through his hair.

I nibbled at a spot right below his ear, I've kissed him there enough to know he likes it.

He made a small noise. There we go! That's it Roxas. One more thing before we go in for the kill.

"Axel!" I whined with need and wiggled my hips a little to cause friction.

He moaned and I discreetly started to lift his shirt from off of him.

He let me take the shirt off without noticing and smiled before nipping his collarbone.

"Axel, you're so hot…" I said with a small pant in my voice. This was kind of fun. I didn't know I could just unwind someone like that. Get them to relax and let go. I liked the way I was in control. I wanted him to realize just how beautiful he was and what he meant to me.

I slid my hands down his back. I somehow scooted myself closer and said. "I love you."

Axel's body heat felt nice against my bare skin. I also liked the way his hot breaths felt on my shoulder.

Then Axel's hands moved to my lower back and then to my hips where he pushed them downward onto his groin.

I moaned and pulled at his hair. Everything felt so good.

Axel moaned "Ahhh, Rox-"

"ROXAS LEONHART-STRIFE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Cloud yelled and I jumped.

The good feelings were gone and I stood up immediately. "Ummm well, I can explain…" I said nervously.

"You better start explaining. You two were practically fornicating on that crate!" Cloud yelled angrily.

This was definitely the first time I had seen Cloud so angry. This morning he just seemed disappointed in our behavior. But now…

He was blazing with anger.

I look around to the other people in the room. The firemen were all standing around with blushes on their faces. Sora was sitting looking away.

"Well, we all know Axel burned himself really badly in the fire right?" I said and I looked back to Axel who was back in his shirt.

Damn.

The people around the room nodded.

"Axel may be completely healed on the outside, but he's not fully on the inside. When Axel realized we were washing the trucks he declined and sat on that crate. He was reluctant to take his shirt off in front of you because he's still not comfortable with his body. He thinks the marks on his torso are blemishes that tarnish his looks. He feels unattractive. We all know that he's a good-looking dude. I think he's the most gorgeous thing on earth, with or without scars. But he doesn't feel that way. I tried to get him to take off his shirt, but nothing worked. So I thought maybe if I got him to unwind, if I could somehow make him lose himself, I would be able to get the shirt off that way. It worked, but after I got the shirt off I realized that I couldn't just stop there. I wasn't really getting to the base of the problem. So I continued to kiss him and touch him. I wanted him to feel just how precious he is to me, because I love him… so much. I'm sorry if I made anyone uncomfortable or if I offended you, but I'm not sorry for what I did. I could never be sorry for loving Axel." I finished with a deep breath.

I felt someone come up behind me. I realized it was Axel when his arms went around my neck and his head next to mine.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Axel said before breaking down. When I felt his weight start to lean heavily on me I turned to I could catch him before he fell to the ground.

We ended up on the ground anyway because I wasn't strong enough to hold him up for very long.

His sobs were heartbreaking, and they were matched with tears that wouldn't stop anytime soon.

"I love you… I love you." I repeated into his ear and rubbed the nape of his neck as held me tightly.

Everyone in the room sat quietly and waited for Axel to stop crying. It was twenty minutes before Axel was finally calm enough to stand. When he stood he swiped at his eyes and laughed a little.

"Sorry for putting such a downer on a good day. I'm okay now, I promise. I'll even take off my shirt and wash the trucks with you guys." He said with a little shake in his voice.

"It's okay man, and if you don't want to take of your shirt you don't have to." Vexen said.

"No… I'm okay. But try not to stare at it okay? That makes me uncomfortable." Axel said.

I walked over to Cloud and bowed my head. "My intentions were not insincere. But I will accept punishment if you think what I did was out of line or too inappropriate." I said.

"Roxas it's just that-"

"WHOA AXEL! YOU'RE A BEAST! YOU LOOK LIKE THAT DUDE FROM THAT MOVIE I SAW ON TV!" Zack yelled and Cloud and I turned our attention to the commotion.

The firemen were all marveling the marks on Axel's torso. I smiled. I knew they would think it was cool.

"There are a lot of dudes from movies on TV Zack, you're gonna have to be a little more specific." Axel said.

"I can't remember him now but he was cool!" Zack exclaimed.

"You have to admit Axel, that mark makes you look so badass! I bet it would give you street cred!" Xigbar said.

"Yeah you could be chillin' with the gangs and nobody would fuck with you because they know you've killed someone!" Reno said.

"That doesn't make any sense… how is a burn mark related to murder?" Axel asked.

"It doesn't matter! The fact that you have the scar makes them think up their own stories in their minds. So when they see it, they automatically think you killed someone!" Vexen explained.

"It doesn't work like that, idiots…" Saïx said.

"Who asked you? Scar face!" Xigbar, Vexen, and Reno yelled simultaneously.

"Those are fighting words!" Saïx yelled and grabbed the hose and sprayed them.

"Two can play that game! It's on!" Reno yelled and found another hose.

By the time we actually finished washing the trucks and eating the pizza, it was almost time for the nightshift.

It was maybe about 6:30 PM when the fire alarm went off and it was time to get to work.

**A/N:** Next chapter will be a replay of the day at the garage but in Sora's point of view but the chapter will proceed to the fire scene. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!


	28. Chapter 28

**Fire**

**Disclaimer: **Yes, I hide all of the Kingdom Hearts characters in my closet and only let them out when I need a muse. (Just Kidding!)

Well everyone should give Little Chiquita a big hug because her (I'm guessing you're a girl! ^.^) review gave me the motivation to write this update sooner! There's nothing like 'Update! Update please!' in big capital letters to get you going. Like I said, this is Sora's view of the day at the garage.

Chapter 29

Maybe I really was a shitty brother…

Here I was thinking that I could bond with my brother more if I went to the garage with him. What a joke! I bet he doesn't even want to look at me.

His bruise looks really bad…

"_I'm sorry that I expected more from a shitty brother like you!"_

I winced at Roxas' words as they replayed in my head. That probably stung more that a slap to the face would have.

I sat on a crate and watched as Roxas was surrounded by firemen in a huge group hug, and welcoming him back from his break. They seemed genuinely happy to have Roxas back.

Was it wrong of me to feel a little jealous? If I were gone, would I have a lot of people who would miss me?

Not really…

I frowned when the firemen noticed the bruise on Roxas' face. He told them it was nothing but I new it really hurt him…

"Hey! Do I get a group hug too?" I heard Axel yell from the entrance and I watched as everyone ran to greet him.

Everyone was so close… like a family… and I was out of the loop.

I could see Cloud glance at me from over his shoulder as he greeted Axel. I think he was a little worried. But I honestly thought it would be better if I was left alone for now…

"Baby, what happened to your face?" I heard Axel ask as he pulled Roxas closer to check out the bruise.

"Nothing, nothing happened." Roxas replied.

"There's a huge purple bruise of your face, babe. Something happened. Who did this to you?" Axel said with a slightly angered undertone in his voice.

I wonder if Axel would hurt me if he new that I hit Roxas…

"Nobody, okay? Nobody. Can we please drop this?" Roxas said and looked down.

You should have told him Roxas, maybe he would have given me what I deserved.

"Alright, but I'm definitely not happy about this." Axel said.

I frowned when Roxas was pulled into a hug and Axel kissed his bruise.

Was it wrong of me to wish I was with Riku so he could kiss my wounds? I just… I don't think this is fair… why does Roxas get to be cheered up when I have to sit in the pile of shit that was my guilty conscience?

I pushed my hand under my shirt to rub at my lower back. It was probably bruised from the crash it took against the table this morning.

I looked to Axel and Roxas. They were sharing a nice kiss.

I wanted to be at the office with Riku… he would care. He would kiss my bruise better. He would tell me everything's okay and make me smile.

I was taken from my thoughts when Axel yelled something about pizza on him. Do I get a pizza? I felt like I was brought to a party where I didn't know anyone. I felt like I would just be intruding if I actually made an appearance.

It was best if I just stayed on the crate.

I watched as Axel and Roxas left the room. When I couldn't see them anymore I averted my gaze to the various items located around the room.

"I told Axel to get you a pepperoni pizza, is that okay?" Cloud asked and looked at me.

"Yeah, that's fine… do you think you could eat the rest of mine when I'm done with it? I'm not feeling all that hungry…" I said and pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

"Okay… you need to stop moping. It's starting to irk me now." Cloud said and grabbed my chin so I would look at him.

"I'm not moping okay? I just… I feel like I would just ruin the happy moment anyway." I said and tried to get my chin from Cloud's grip.

"I've already had all the members of my team come to me and ask what was up with you. They're concerned and so am I." Cloud said.

"I feel… I feel like I really am a shitty brother but… but I also can't help but feel like I've been victimized. I m-mean, I have feelings too! Roxas has been only concerned with his own thoughts and feelings and has no consideration for my own! I d-didin't mean to hurt his feelings! I thought he was joking! The questions he was asking were ridiculous! Then when I think things are better the next morning, he thinks it's okay to call me out as a shitty brother! I-I have feelings! F-feelings that I have had to br-brush aside ever since the accident so that I could be there for Roxas! I've always been the one with the short end of the stick! I've sacrificed so much of my own sanity to make sure that he was okay! Do you know what it feels like to have to suppress your tears of frustration and pain and worry every second of everyday so that the person you care for the most will know that they have someone firm and permanent in their lives? I hated it! I hated feeling like a shaken can of soda! I would think everyday, 'Is this the day I would blow? Am I gonna crack today?' So when we were finally adopted I thought maybe I would have some time just for me and that Roxas would realize that I'm not the only thing solid in his life anymore. I guess I thought wrong! I'm sorry that I screwed up! I'm sorry that I thought it was okay to let it all out! Is it so wrong of me to let you and Leon carry some of the weight that has been on my shoulders since I was twelve? I'm tired… I'm so tired! But I guess Roxas thinks I haven't worked hard or long enough! I just want to be the one to be held and taken care of for once! I'm just a kid! And even though I've tried to replace Roxas' dad, I'm just not him! I can't take it anymore! I can't do it! I-" I stopped when I realized I was screaming.

All of the firemen were staring at me with strange looks.

I guess it was understandable seeing as I just had a huge tantrum in front of them.

"I… need some fresh air." I said and left the garage to calm down in the parking lot.

"Sora." Cloud said.

"W-what?" I asked feeling exhausted and slightly afraid of what Cloud was going to say.

"Take your time." He said with a strange look.

I nodded and went to the lot outside. I really didn't mean to blow up at Cloud and I certainly didn't need everyone in the garage to hear it.

Now I really felt like shit. I just want to go home… then maybe I could get Riku's number from Leon so I could call him. I wanted to hear his voice… his voice would make all this pain go away.

I sighed and looked to the sky. I guess it's only in the movies when you have weather that matches your mood…

After maybe about ten minutes of deep breaths, I finally came back inside and resumed my perch on the crate. Axel and Roxas returned and discovered that the firemen were going to wash the trucks.

My eyes widened when Roxas took off his shirt.

When did he get so comfortable, so bold?

It seemed that Axel was more reluctant to take off his shirt. That was understandable, I mean, he did have a huge scar. I thought and watched him sit on a crate like mine to watch the others wash the trucks.

I sighed and tried to focus my mind elsewhere. I really didn't feel like people watching but it was the only thing I could do without making everything awkward.

Various firemen were filling buckets and looking for cleaning supplies it was only by chance that my gaze resettled on Roxas…

… who was now on top of Axel, doing inappropriate things.

What was Roxas thinking? What was he doing?

The other firemen started to notice their escapade too, some of them blushing, others averting their gaze.

"ROXAS LEONHART-STRIFE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Cloud yelled and I jumped at the ferocity of his tone. He must have been really angry.

I was kind of far from everyone but I could hear something about an explanation.

So Roxas began, "Well, we all know Axel burned himself really badly in the fire right?"

I found myself nodding with everyone else.

"Axel may be completely healed on the outside, but he's not fully on the inside. When Axel realized we were washing the trucks he declined and sat on that crate. He was reluctant to take his shirt off in front of you because he's still not comfortable with his body. He thinks the marks on his torso are blemishes that tarnish his looks. He feels unattractive. We all know that he's a good-looking dude. I think he's the most gorgeous thing on earth, with or without scars. But he doesn't feel that way. I tried to get him to take off his shirt, but nothing worked. So I thought maybe if I got him to unwind, if I could somehow make him lose himself, I would be able to get the shirt off that way. It worked, but after I got the shirt off I realized that I couldn't just stop there. I wasn't really getting to the base of the problem. So I continued to kiss him and touch him. I wanted him to feel just how precious he is to me, because I love him… so much. I'm sorry if I made anyone uncomfortable or if I offended you, but I'm not sorry for what I did. I could never be sorry for loving Axel." Roxas said with a deep breath.

I looked at my hands. So it seems that Roxas has considerations for some people's feelings but not for mine.

I guess that's just something I'll have to get over. I mean I guess I made it that way by doting on him all the time.

After about twenty minutes the drama was over and people began to play around.

I remained in my seat, just watching. And when the pizza came in I just waited for everyone to finish before quickly snatching mine and moving back to my seat. I ate about half of my pizza and them placed it on a box next to my plate.

I sighed again and walked back to the parking lot. I couldn't stand the air in there, it was suffocating. Now that the sun was going down, I could feel a cool breeze caress my face and I looked down to see an assembly line of ants moving about.

I squatted down and watched them move.

"Do you think I could join you guys? I promise I wouldn't step on you. I just need to hang with a different crowd. You guys seem pretty cool. You guys are quiet, does that mean you are good listeners?" I asked with a look of hope on my face.

The ants simply kept walking.

I frowned. "I guess not…" I said and decided I would leave the ants alone and go back inside.

When I came back inside an alarm went off. Was there a fire?

I felt someone grab my wrist and pull me to a truck. I looked to see that it was Cloud. "Get in this truck. Roxas is riding in the other one." Cloud said.

"We need two trucks?" I asked.

"Yep. It's summertime, aka the hottest time of the year. There are a lot of buildings prone to random fires caused by various reasons. And also summertime is when most of the kids go wild and do stupid things, such as set shit on fire." Cloud explained.

"Oh." I said and decided to sit in the corner so I wouldn't get in anyone's way.

The truck jostled as it sped down the street. The siren was blaring as we moved.

When we got to the place of the fire I was shocked to see that a swimming pool was on fire! How can water be on fire? I wondered and moved a little closer to the window.

The house was also on fire, it was terrible. I was almost afraid to look anywhere else.

I walked out of the truck and I saw a group of teens just laughing and jumping.

How could they just laugh at a burning house? This was someone's home! Someone's entire life resided in there and they're laughing.

I ran over to them and growled. "What are you doing? Someone's house is burning! What's so funny?" I yelled at them.

"We made a bet ta see iffa could set water on fire! I WON! I WON! Hahah! That'll show Terry!"' One of the boys slurred and the others just laughed as if it was the funniest thing ever! I was disgusted; they were all plastered!

So it was Terry that started this! I would give him a piece of my mind! "Who is Terry?" I yelled angrily.

"Terry! Lass'ime I saw 'em he was by the pool!" Another boy laughed.

"What? Is he still there?" I asked in a panic.

"Sure! Ya could go check ifya want!" A girl yelled with a drunken giggle.

They didn't have to tell me. I ran towards the pool. The firemen were more concerned with the house. I think it may be because the fire in the house could spread. I ran through the open gate into the pool area. There was smoke going everywhere. I couldn't help but feel a certain dread, like something was really wrong.

I yelled. "Terry! TERRY! TERRY WHERE ARE YOU?"

I couldn't here anything over the roar of the fire. I was really freaking out, where was this guy! I hope he got out.

And then I saw him… what was left of him. I screamed, as I couldn't tear my eyes away form his charred face.

He looked like he was writhing in pain before he was vanquished by the flames.

I had to get out of here! This was too much! I couldn't get that face out of my head. I walked though the gate and slowly made my way back in the truck where I proceeded to sit in the corner and breath. I tried to calm my raging heartbeat but it wasn't letting up.

The face flashed again.

I moved to the window to see that the house fire was gone. I could see a large fireman point a large hose towards the pool and I hoped that they would find that body and get Terry to his family.

And the teens were still laughing and joking around. I wanted them to pay for what they did. I had never harbored hatred for anything on this earth…

But this time, I wanted those kids to rot in hell.

The face flashed again.

I closed my eyes. "Stop it." I said.

The face flashed again.

"STOP IT!" I screamed. "STOP IT PLEASE!"

I opened my eyes and shook my head.

I looked out the window again and I couldn't believe the sight in front of me.

Riku was handcuffing those kids and stuffing them into a parole car. An ambulance was there too, and I saw a gurney with a filled body bag on top.

And that's when the tears finally exploded. I scrambled out of the tuck. I foot got caught on something and I fell to the ground. I ignored the large bleeding scrape on my knee and I got up again, sobs racking my entire body as I ran towards Riku.

"R-RIKU!" I screamed. "RIKU! RIKU!" I screamed and sobbed as I ran towards him.

I saw him turn in my direction. "RIKU!" I cried.

His eyes widened. "Sora?" he asked.

When I finally was close enough I threw myself at him. "R-RIKU!" I sobbed with pain, frustration, but most of all fear.

"Sora, what's wrong? Why are you screaming and crying? Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you?" He asked with concern.

I trembled in his arms. "TAKE ME AWAY FROM HERE! PLEASE! TAKE ME AWAY! THE FACE! THE FACE!" I screamed and latched myself tightly to him. I didn't want to be here. This was too much! I wanted to feel safe and I wanted to feel comfort. None of those things I could get if I was here.

"Baby, what's gotten into you? What face? Baby, you're scaring me! You have to tell me what's wrong?" Riku said softly into my ear, trying to calm me.

"I SAW THOSE DISGUSTING K-KIDS LAUGHING S-SO I-I ASKED THEM WHY! WHY WERE THEY L-LAUGHING AT A BURNING H-HOME! THOSE BASTARDS M-MADE A BET ON W-HO COULD S-SET WATER ON FIRE! T-THEY S-SET THE P-POOL ON FIRE! TH-THEY SAID T-TERRY ST-STARTED THE BET AND THAT HE WAS NEAR THE P-POOL! SO I WENT TO LOOK FOR HIM. H-HE WAS DEAD! DEAD! HIS FACE! HIS FACE!" I screamed and sobbed hysterically.

"Oh my god. Sora, no!" Riku said and tightened his grip on me.

"I want to get out of here! Take me away! Please! I just want you to get me out of here." I managed to stop screaming but I was still terrified.

"I'm gonna get you out of here, baby. Don't think about that body Sora. Forget about it." Riku said and walked to another officer, asking him to take it from here.

"We need to find Cloud and then get out of here okay?" Riku said soothingly into my ear. "Go to sleep, forget about today. Just dream of me." Riku smiled and lifted me into his arms. I hid my face from everything, trying my hardest to erase today.

"Cloud, I need to take Sora." Riku said.

Cloud must have noticed my trembling form. "What's wrong?" Cloud asked concerned.

"He said he went into the pool area during the fire and saw the dead body before everyone else." Riku said and I wailed and started to cry again.

"Get him out of here, now. This is the last thing he needs." Cloud said and Riku walked me to a police car.

"What's wrong with my brother!" I heard Roxas ask alarmed.

"He needs to get out of here." Riku said.

"What happened? Is he okay?" Roxas asked.

"He's going to be fine. But I need to get him out of here." Riku said before getting into the car and driving away.

Roxas watched as the car sped down the street. He wanted to know what was wrong. He was terrified for his brother.

He also wanted to apologize to his brother. He wanted things to be better again.

But he would have to wait.

A/N: I'm sorry! I was listening to sad music while I was writing and this is what came out. THINGS WILL GET BETTER! I WILL LISTEN TO HAPPY MUSIC!


	29. Chapter 29

**Fire**

**Disclaimer: **Nope. I don't own, please don't sue me.

Thanks for all the reviews guys! Keep it up! I now get about seven or eight reviews per chapter. So if we can keep it at that rate (or increase it), I'll be super happy! I'm glad you guys like this story. It gives me a warm feeling inside. So review some more and make me happier!

Oh, and I want to warn you guys that in this chapter Sora talks a little dirty (insert perverted grin) with Riku closer to the end. So you can just skip it if you don't want to read it. It's not relevant to the storyline anyway. You can basically skip the end part if you want to but I always think the steamy parts add to the dynamics of the story… anyway!

Chapter 30

I couldn't stop trembling.

The tears wouldn't stop either.

I should have stayed in the fire truck. I should have just ignored the laughter of those stupid kids.

But I couldn't… I couldn't just stand there and let them laugh at something so devastating.

And now I'm paying the price for it.

I just want it all to go away.

"Sora? Are you awake, sweetheart? We're at my place." I heard Riku say and that's when I noticed the car had stopped.

"I-I… p-please… c-could…" I stuttered. I couldn't bring my body to move. My muscles would only tremble in my fear.

I heard Riku close his door and then open the one on my side. "I've got you. Don't cry, love." Riku said quietly and lifted me out of the car.

I shivered in his hold and held tightly to him, horrid images flashing in my head.

I whimpered and whined, hands grabbing onto his uniform shirt.

"You're okay, we're almost inside. Shhhhh." Riku tried to console me as he opened his front door.

He walked into the living room and placed me on the couch before walking back to the front doorway in order to lock the door.

As I laid on the couch I curled into myself and began to cry silently. Was there no escape? Why wouldn't my feelings of fear and despair go away? I was far from the stems of my fear. Why was I still terrified?

"I-I sh-should of s-s-stayed i-n the truck. W-why d-d-d-didn't I j-just stay in th-the truck?" I asked myself aloud before retuning to my crying state.

I jumped when I felt a warm hand comb through my hair. I closed my eyes and tried to relax.

When I opened my eyes to see Riku's face…

I only saw the silent screaming of Terry's scorched one.

My eyes widened and I screamed. I closed my eyes again but the vision only resurfaced. I screamed louder and grabbed at my hair. I could feel the tears falling down my face.

A hand grabbed my arm. I tried to struggle out of its hold but the hand gripped tighter.

"Sora, listen to me! Listen to my voice! Forget about what you saw okay? Focus on my voice, on my image, on my gentle hold, the way my fingers run through your hair, the way my warm breath touches your skin. Just forget. Some things are better off erased. Relish in my warmth, savor the softness of my touch, delight in the slowing of time, revel in the rumbling of my chest as I speak, cherish me, love me, don't let me go." Riku said tenderly as I cried.

I don't know when I ended up in Riku's lap, but I did.

I don't know when I stopped screaming, but I did.

I don't know when I had become so relaxed, but I did.

"Sora…" Riku said.

"Y-yes…" I answered.

"Would you like to dance with me?" he asked.

"Dance?"

"Yes… dance with me Sora." Riku said.

"I… I don't know how." I said.

"It's fine. Here." He said and lifted me up.

I remained relaxed as he carried me over to a stereo system.

"You don't even have to dance really, just let me hold you. You scared me earlier, so now I just want to keep you close. I love you." He whispered in my ear and when the music started I felt myself being rocked back and forth to the music.

"_Do you remember when we were just kids…"_

I almost felt like a baby being slowly rocked to sleep. It was the contrast to the violent shaking of my sobs and trembles.

"… _and cardboard boxes took us miles from what we would miss…"_

I was drifting off, Riku's heartbeat gently thudding against me. I was… I was…

"_I want to break every clock so the hands of time could never move again, we could stay in this moment, stay in this moment for the rest of our lives…"_

I was so engrossed in the essence of this man, of Riku. His love for me was almost radiating throughout the room. I could almost bask in it.

"_I want to be your last first kiss that you'll ever have. I want to be your last first kiss…"_

I loved him, more than anything… that would never change.

"_Amazing how life turns out the way that it does… we end up hurting the worst, the only ones we really love…"_

I could feel Riku's hold on me tighten and as the chorus began again, I could hear his voice in my ear.

"I want to break every clock so the hands of time could never move again, we could stay in this moment for the rest of our lives. Is it over now? Hey, is it over now? I want to be the last first kiss that you'll ever have. I want to be your last first kiss." He sang softly with the recording.

I brought myself closer to him and kissed his neck before snuggling in the warmth of it.

"_Is it over now? Hey, is it over now… Is it over now? Hey, it's not over now… I want to be your last first love, laying here beside you with arms and eyes open wide, I want to be your last first kiss…"_

I almost cried for the peace in my heart. Even when I tried to recall the visions of the accident, they couldn't be conjured in my mind. Nothing could be better than this feeling.

Nothing could be better than his company.

"… _for all time."_

When the song finally ended, I opened my eyes and took a nice breath.

"I liked that song." I said and smiled.

"I like that song, and that band. I think they have a song for every precious or disheartening moment. So they can easily sum up someone's life in a small play list. It's simple, and simple's not that bad." Riku explained.

"Hmmmmm, I like that philosophy." I said.

"Yeah? I like it too. I think we like a lot of things."

"I think I like you…" I said with a smile.

"Aw, just like?"

"No, I love you too. But I like you and love you at the same time." I explained.

"Ah, I see. I like and love you, Sora." Riku said.

"Copy cat!" I said with a small giggle.

"I think you're the copy cat this time Sora. I liked the band Anberlin first." Riku retorted.

"That's true. But I don't mind being a copy cat if I feel like this all the time." I said.

"And how do you feel?"

"I feel relaxed, serene, at peace, tranquil. I feel special, cherished, loved. I feel warm, comfy. I feel priceless, like nothing could replace how I feel when I'm being held by you." I said and looked into Riku's eyes.

"You're sweet, babe… and cheesy." Riku said with a smirk.

"If I'm cheesy Riku, then you're the king of cheese!" I said.

"No I'm not you goof ball!" Riku said before putting me on the couch and tickling me.

"OKAY! OKAY! HAH! YOU WIN! YOU WIN!" I yelled through my laughter.

"Whose the cheesy one Sora?" Riku asked as he continued to tickle me.

"I AM! I AM! HAHA… OW!" I yelped and sat up.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Riku asked and looked me over.

"Sora! Why didn't you tell me about your knee!" Riku yelled and ran to the bathroom for a first aid kit.

I had forgotten about it actually. The pain was trivial compared to the anguish I had felt earlier today. But it's funny that neither of us noticed the blood that was slowly running down my leg.

Riku came back into the room with the kit and kneeled next to my legs. "Alright, let's clean this up. It looks like it hurts…" Riku said.

"It stings a little." I answered.

Riku took out the hydrogen peroxide and slowly poured some on my knee.

I hissed at the added sting but smiled at the fizz bubbling on my knee, a sure sign that the wound was getting cleaned.

"Good thing you finally noticed this. It would have been terrible if this got infected." Riku said and used a cotton ball to dry the area around the scratch.

I nodded but gasped when I felt Riku blow on the wound.

"Feel better?" He asked.

I nodded again.

"You're lucky, you get to use my last large band-aid." Riku said before covering my knee.

With a final kiss to the top of the band-aid, the injury was taken care of.

"Are there any other ouchies I should know about?" Riku asked.

I thought for a second. "Actually, could you tell me if I have a bruise on my lower back?" I asked.

Riku got up on the couch and I turned so that my back was facing him.

He lifted my shirt and gasped. "Sora! There's a huge, dark bruise on your back! Who did this to you? They're gonna pay for this…" Riku growled.

"No, it's just that me and Rox got in a fight this morning and he pushed me into a table." I said softly.

"Why would you guys fight? You two are so close." Riku asked.

"I laughed at him when he came to ask me advice about something… but I thought he was joking!"

"Well, if you thought he was joking than pushing you was uncalled for!" Riku said,

"Oh! Believe me it was called for, did you see the big shiner on his face earlier today? I punched him." I said.

"Sora!" Riku said.

"Yeah, I know… it was petty. And after all that's happened today, I don't even care about it anymore. I think I was more upset about the fact that Roxas got to be cheered up with Axel and the firemen, while I had to sit and be out of the loop. But it's better now because I'm with you." I said.

"Good." Riku said before I was grabbed by the hips from behind and pushed forward.

"What are y-" I gasped when I felt Riku licking and kissing my bruise. This wouldn't be too weird if my ass wasn't raised in the air and Riku wasn't basically on top of me from behind.

"O-okay! It's b-better! Y-you don't have to kiss it anymore!" I yelled with a blush on my face.

"You're so cute Sora." Riku smirked and let go of my hips. I sat up and glared at him.

"You should give people proper warning before you do all that touchy feely stuff! And don't call me cute!" I said.

"Okay, I'm warning you now." He said and pushed me down on my back.

"Wai-" My protest was halted by a pair of lips. It wasn't long before I started to return the kiss.

Riku's mouth trailed kissed down my neck and I sighed. My hands carded through his hair and then started on his shirt.

It was the first time I had ever attempted to take off his clothes. I was really nervous but I wanted to feel his skin.

I heard Riku chuckle. "Sweetheart, you're hands are trembling. Let's leave the shirt on okay?" Riku said with a smile as if trying to reassure me.

But I wanted the shirt off! Did he not want to take it off?

I sighed again, only this one wasn't in pleasure.

Riku stopped kissing and looked at me. "You okay?" Riku asked.

"No. I want your shirt off." I grumbled with a blush.

Riku hummed with smugness and smirked. "Ready to see more of me, eh?"

I grumbled again and started to take off his shirt again, this time without trembling hands.

Riku chuckled and gave my neck a small bite. "You're adorable."

"Stop calling me that!" I yelled and when I finally got his shirt off I bit at his collarbone.

He gasped. Ha! How'd you like that! I'll show you I'm not so cute!

I brought my mouth down on his nipple and traced my tongue around it.

He moaned. Yeah, I'm gonna have you wrapped around my sexy little finger! You just wait I have more tricks up my sleeve.

I let my hands wander around his body and I managed to flip us so that I was on top. I leaned in close to his ear.

"Riku you taste so good and you look so nice." I said in a husky voice. I can't believe I'm actually doing this! I'm so beast! I nibbled on his ear lobe and he shivered. "I don't know if you know this but I think about you all the time. Especially when I'm in the shower or when I'm all alone in my bed. My need for you grows daily." I continued before kissing along his jaw. "I'm turning eighteen in a few months and do you know what that makes me? It makes me legal. I can't wait to have you in me. You're so big though, it's gonna be a really _tight_ fit…" I said with a smirk when Riku moaned and tried to get some friction on his lower regions.

I smirked, and for the final touch.

I got up and ran to Riku's bedroom and locked the door.

I started laughing when I heard curses coming from the living room.

"Sora! You get back here and finish what you started you tease!" Riku yelled and I could hear his footsteps getting closer.

I looked for a hiding place and checked to see if there was space under Riku's bed…

There was.

I ran back to the door, unlocked it and hid under the bed.

"Sora, you didn't lock me out of my own bedroom did you?" Riku asked through the door and tried the knob.

I heard him enter the room and I almost giggled when I saw his feet walk around the room.

"Sora! I'm going to give you five seconds to come out and face the consequences! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" Riku yelled and when I didn't come out he dropped to the floor and grabbed my ankle. "Gotcha! You little sneak!" Riku said and pulled me from under the bed.

I was laughing really hard. I loved being able to be my childish self with Riku.

"You are a tease and very mean!" Riku said and picked me up.

"I wish I could have seen the look on your face when you finally noticed I was gone! I bet it was priceless!" I laughed.

"Well, I'm glad you got some amusement out of my torture." Riku said sarcastically before pecking my lips.

I tried to deepen the kiss but he kept pulling away.

"Kiss me!" I yelled.

"Nope!" Riku said.

"Riku!" I whined.

"I can hold some pretty bad grudges, Sora. It's too bad you didn't think before teasing me." Riku said.

"You're evil." I said.

"You're cute." Riku smirked.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I yelled.

Riku laughed and kissed my cheek.


	30. Chapter 30

**Fire**

**Disclaimer: **Man, how many times do I have to say no? It hurts! * cries *

Thanks for your reviews everyone! I've gotten a couple of new readers lately and it makes me very happy so I'm gonna try and update some stuff tomorrow as well. Please review and enjoy!

Chapter 31

When we got home I was in a panic.

What the fuck happened to my brother!

I keep asking but nobody will tell me! I'm seriously worried here!

"When is Sora coming back, Cloud?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm waiting for Leon to get back so I can figure out exactly where he is." Cloud said.

"Where who is? Is someone missing?" Leon said as he entered the house.

"What's going on?" I yelled.

"Well, if Sora is not with you, then that means he's with Riku." Cloud said.

"I would like to know what the issue is as well. I send Riku to deal with a bunch of delinquents but he never comes back to the office. So he took Sora? Why? He shouldn't let his love life interfere with his work." Leon said with an edge in his voice.

"I need you guys to realize something before I tell you. Especially you, squirt." Cloud started and looked at me. "When someone is in a traumatic accident, even after they calm down, there are still many things that can trigger a relapse. Sometimes it's things that may not even seem relevant to the accident. So if I tell you what happened, you need to remember that fact so you don't upset Sora when he comes back."

"TRAUMATIC ACCIDENTS! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BROTHER!" I yelled. I'm so worried. What could have happened to him?

"While all of us were worrying about the house fire spreading, Sora was doing his own investigation on why the pool was on fire. He ended up going into the pool area looking for someone, only to find him burnt to a crisp. I can understand why he freaked out. I've dealt with dead bodies before but even this one was unsettling to me. His face was… it definitely looked like he suffered a long and painful death." Cloud explained.

I paled. I know Sora. He can be strong in any situation but this… Sora has such a soft and caring heart. It must have torn him to pieces.

I want to make sure he's okay.

"So when he get's here, I think we should just he careful about what we say and do. I don't want to trigger anything in his head." Cloud finished.

"I don't know if that's a good idea though." I started. "I think Sora would just want us to act normal. He'd think that we're holding back on his account." I explained.

"I actually agree with Roxas, Cloud. I'm not saying we shouldn't be careful, I'm just saying that we shouldn't make it obvious." Leon said.

"Alright then. I wonder when Riku is bringing him back." Cloud said and looked to the clock.

"I hope they get home soon." I said. I want to apologize about what happened this morning. I want everything to be okay.

I'm really worried.

"Well, I'm hungry. Cloud, make me dinner." Leon grumbled and sat on the living room couch.

"Excuse me! How rude! Make your own damn dinner, Leon!" Cloud said and sat in the armchair.

"CLOUD! YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME? I'M THE PANTS IN THIS RELATIONSHIP!" Leon yelled.

I'm confused. What was going on? Leon was acting really weird.

"Ummmm, guys?" I started.

"LEON! THIS IS WHERE I DRAW THE LINE! I'M NOT YOUR DINNER MAKING WHORE!" Cloud yelled back.

"GET ME A PEPSI, CLOUD!" Leon yelled.

"What?" Even I had to question that demand.

"NO!"

"CLOUD! A PEPSI!"

"NO!"

"PEPSI!" Leon bellowed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT IS GOING ON? WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING!" I yelled through my laughs. This was by far the most trivial and pointless argument I have ever seen.

"It's good to see a smile on your face, squirt!" Cloud said with a smile.

I looked at Leon and Cloud and finally understood.

That wasn't a real argument. They were trying to cheer me up.

"Thanks guys." I said.

"For what?" Leon asked.

"Nothing." I said with a smile before walking up the stairs.

"We should have cuscús for dinner! It's so nice, they named it twice!" Cloud giggled before going into the kitchen.

"I thought you said you weren't my dinner making whore?" Leon said.

"Shut up you… loser!" Cloud yelled.

"Aw, come on! It took you like… ten seconds to come up with that insult?" Leon said.

"I should throw a can of Pepsi at your head, you bastard." Cloud yelled.

"I love you." Leon said.

"Love you too!" Cloud replied.

I shook my head at them before closing the door to my bedroom.

They really were the best parents ever.

I had the best family ever. Unfortunately, a piece of my family puzzle has been damaged.

I'm going to make sure that it's all better and that it goes where it belongs.

Right next to me.

I'm sorry I've been an asshole, Sora. I overreacted.

If only I could say that to him in person.

It wasn't until after we finished dinner that Sora came home.

"Sorry, I returned him so late. I just wanted to make sure he was completely okay." Riku said sheepishly.

"It's fine. We're just happy he's alright." Cloud said.

"Riku, you should have told me you weren't returning to work. I'll let it slide this time, but don't let it happen again." Leon said.

"Yes sir." Riku said before looking at Sora. "I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Nope! I'm going to the fire department again. I don't think I should stop going just because of one bad incident. Is that okay Cloud?" Sora asked.

"That's fine. But be careful okay?"

Sora nodded.

"I'm going to the police department tomorrow." I said and looked at Leon. "I promised, remember?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to Roxas." Leon said.

"No. I definitely want to. I've never been there before." I said with a smile.

"Alright then." Leon said.

"I like this idea. This way, Sora can see what Axel is like and I can see what Riku is like. Seeing as I've never really been acquainted with Riku and Sora's never really met Axel." I said. "It's a bonding experience. So I'll see you tomorrow Riku!" I finished with a smile.

"I look forward to spending the day with you Roxas. Hopefully I wont disappoint your expectations." Riku said.

"I have a feeling you're gonna pass. Don't worry!" I replied before Riku left.

"Have you eaten Sora?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah. Riku made me pancakes!" Sora said.

"Pancakes?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah, for some reason I just really wanted pancakes. Pancakes and Pepsi." Sora answered.

Cloud, Leon, and I looked at each other and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sora asked.

"It's an insider." Cloud giggled before ruffling Sora's hair.

"Hey, Sora. Can I talk to you?" I asked

"Ummm, sure." Sora said and followed me to my room.

When we got there I sat on my bed. "Sora, I want to apologize for what I said and did this morning. It was out of line." I said.

"No! I want to apologize for this morning. I really shouldn't have punched you." Sora said.

"Sora. I've realized something and I want you to listen carefully okay?" I asked.

Sora nodded with a look of concern.

"Sora, I've been so selfish. I have done nothing but think of myself ever since we were adopted, maybe even before that. You have supported me, taken care of me, and have been the greatest brother anyone could ever ask for. So don't EVER listen to me if I call you a shitty one. You had every right to punch me in the face. I've realized that I have almost never considered your feelings. It was something that almost never popped into my head. And so if anyone's a shitty brother, it's me. And for that I am so completely and utterly sorry, Sora. I ca-"

I stopped when I felt Sora's arms around me. "It's okay Roxas. It's nobodies fault. Why don't we just forget about this morning and move on?" Sora said.

I hugged him back, tightly. "Yeah." I replied.

"So the dynamic duo is back together again?" Cloud said from the doorway, Leon standing behind him.

Sora and I looked at each other and nodded.

"Good." Leon said.

-Fire-

One week later

So evidently, Leon told us that we were taking some sort of test to see what grade we were in for school.

Yeah, I totally missed him telling us.

So this morning ended up like this.

"_Hey Roxas! Are you ready for the test today?" Sora said over his bowl of fruity pebbles._

"_Test? What are you talking about? The last time I took a test was like seven months ago with Ms. Daisy."_

"_Rox, we're taking a test to see what grade level we are. You didn't know?" Sora asked._

"_Why didn't anyone tell me? I would have brushed up on my studies! I'm gonna be put in elementary school! I don't want to be a sixteen year old in kindergarten!" I yelled and promptly groaned as I placed my head on the table._

"_Sorry?" Sora said with a sheepish look._

_After I finished breakfast, I started reciting every school related thing I had ever learned. _

_Starting with the ABC's, ending with the acid-base neutralization formula from chemistry._

So now, Sora and I are sitting in a desk in some building called the Foundation of Many Leaderships. It was part of some Education board association that was gonna put us in school.

I just find it ironic that the abbreviation for the building we were in was FML.

Where taking a test that will decide our future in the FML building…

Fuck my life...

"Alright everyone, you may now begin the testing. It should take approximately three ours to complete. We will take ten-minute breaks between each hour. Remember that no electronic devices are aloud in the testing room and that cheating is prohibited."

I let out a small whine and flipped the test over.

Okay, question one:

Jack is to Jill as Back is to…

a. Will

b. Homer

c. Jack

d. Bill

WHAT? This doesn't make any sense!

I decided to go with Bill.

When I was on question forty-five, I was finally met with a relevant question.

What is the quadratic equation?

Things started looking up after that. But I was surprised by the number of questions that incorporated the names Jack and Jill.

Needless to say, I was happy when the test was finally over.

"So Rox, what did you think of that test?" Sora asked.

"It was fine… but I don't see how it's going to accurately place us in the right grade." I said.

"I loved the first question. The answer was obviously Homer! I was so happy when I answered that question. They try to trick you with Bill but that's actually wrong!" Sora said.

I paled. "WHAT?"

"Just kidding! You should have seen your face!" Sora said through his laughter.

"That was not funny, Sora!"

Sora and I stopped when we heard a car honk. I turned and saw a familiar red corvette with a familiar redhead inside.

"Axel!" I said with a smile and ran to the car.

"Hey babe, Cloud asked me to pick you guys up. He didn't say that I had to take you guys home though so do you want to do something?" Axel asked.

I turned to Sora. "You want to go somewhere before going home?"

"Yeah! Let's go get ice cream!"

"I actually like that idea." I said and looked at Axel.

"Ice cream it is then!" Axel said and we drove off.

"Hey Axel? Do you have a favorite flavor ice cream?" Sora asked.

"Sea salt." Axel said.

"No way! That's Roxas' favorite!" Sora said and brushed some of his swishing hair out of his face. He wasn't used to being in a convertible car.

"Really?" Axel said and looked at me.

"Yep!" I smiled and then asked. "Cloud and Leon couldn't pick us up because of work. Why aren't you at the fire department?" I asked.

"I had a doctors appointment." He said.

"What? Why? Are you okay?" I asked alarmed.

"I'm fine. I was experiencing phantom pains in my abdomen. The doctor said it was normal and that it would take some time for my body to really adjust."

"Oh… I don't have any phantom pains in my hands though." I said.

"That's good. Everyone's bodies are different. Mine just needs a little more time." Axel explained.

"Alright. I hope the pains go away soon then." I said before turning to Sora. "What type of ice cream are you getting Sora?" I asked.

"Ummm. I think I'm going to get strawberry."

"Hm, I thought you were going to get something weird like rainbow bubble gum or something." Axel said.

Sora's eyes widened. "THEY HAVE THAT FLAVOR!"

"Never mind."

"That sounds like something Sora would eat though…" I said.

"Man! That would have been the coolest flavor ever! You should copyright that right now and then make millions off of it! Now all we need is an ice cream maker!" Sora said.

"I'm sure they already have that flavor somewhere." Axel said.

"Well, let's find out. Here's an ice cream parlor." I said and Axel pulled into the driveway.

We walked in and I shivered a little. "I guess it would make since that an ice cream place is cold." I said and turned to Sora who was rubbing his hands together for warmth.

"Oi Sora! They really do have a rainbow flavor and we can just ask them to put bubble gum in it!" Axel said with a smile.

"Oh boy!" Sora said and hugged me.

"Sora… you can be my blanket. Hug me!" I said.

"No I think it's the other way around. You're gonna be my blanket."

"It works both ways but we need to huddle together. It's fikkin' cold in here." I said and snuggled closer to Sora.

"Alright my little popsicles! We don't actually have to stay in here. Why don't we eat our ice cream outside?" Axel said and handed me my sea salt ice cream.

"Good!" Sora and I said while quickly exiting the shop.

Once we were outside we sat on one of the tables.

"Ahhh! This is so much better! How is that ice cream Sora?" I asked.

"It's beautiful! I'm never choosing any other ice cream flavor again! It's my true love!"

"Uh oh! Look's like Riku has some competition!" Axel laughed.

"Could I try some Sora? I wanna know what it taste like." I said.

"No! I'm not falling for that again. The last time we had ice cream and I let you try mine you almost ate the entire thing!" Sora yelled.

"I'm not gonna do it this time I promise! Please?" I asked.

Sora sighed and scooped some of his ice cream with a finger and offered it to me. "Here." He said.

I grumbled. "I want it directly from the cone! Your fingers going to obstruct the taste!"

"Take it or leave it Rox!" Sora said.

I sighed and sucked off the ice cream from his finger.

"It's okay I guess… too sweet for my taste." I said.

"Well it's a good thing it's not yours then. Eat your own ice cream!" Sora retorted.

I sighed again and turned to Axel you was staring at Sora and I. "Axel, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah…" he replied before continuing to eat his ice cream.

I shrugged and finished my ice cream. I really loved sea salt ice cream!

Sora tells me that I get really hyper after having sea salt ice cream but I don't think that's really true.

I turned to Axel who was staring off into space with his half eaten ice cream melting.

"Hey, Axel are you gonna eat that?" I asked.

I turned to me and handed the ice cream over. "Knock yourself out." He said.

I squealed happily and devoured the rest of his ice cream.

If I had to live eating the same things every day for the rest of my life, it would be ham sandwiches and sea salt ice cream.

Did I mention that love sea salt ice cream?

I turned to Sora who was only halfway finished his ice cream. I guess he was taking his time, savoring the flavor.

But he was making a mess.

There was ice cream all over his face and hands.

"Sora you have ice cream every where!" I yelled.

Sora jumped at my loud exclamation and looked sheepish. "It's hot outside and it keeps melting. What do you expect me to do? I can't finish it fast enough." He said.

"I can help!" I said excitedly and licked the ice cream off his cheek.

"Rox!" Sora yelped.

"Sorry! It was bothering me and we don't have any napkins!" I said quickly.

"You're funny when you're hyper Rox!" Sora giggled.

"I'm not hyper! Ah the ice cream is dripping!" I said before licking up Sora's arm to stop the flow of the rainbow sweetness.

Axel made a choked noise.

"You okay, Ax?" I asked while licking more ice cream off of Sora's fingers. Sora was trying his hardest to finish off the melting ice cream left in the cone.

"I'm fine. I'll be in the bathroom." Axel said before getting up.

"Okay then!" I smiled before continuing my aid.

When Axel came back we were finally finished the ice cream.

"Thanks Roxas. I think the ice cream would have gotten all over me if you didn't help." Sora smiled.

"High five for team work! YAY!" I said and Sora and I high fived, only to quickly retract and nurse our hands from the sting.

Axel sighed. "You kids are two very odd peas in a pod."

"I hate peas! Can we be odd peanuts in a shell?" I said.

Axel kissed my cheek. "You are cute."

"Hey Rox, what grade do you think you got into?" Sora asked.

"Um… either sophomore or junior year. You?"

"I hope I get to be a senior. Then I would only have to deal with school for a year." Sora said.

"But what about college?" I asked.

"Damn! I forgot about that! But when we do go to school, we should get Axel to drive us there on the first day. We would look so cool in your red corvette! I already feel cool driving in it today!" Sora said.

"That's not a bad idea. Axel can you drive us to school? Please?" I asked, giving him droopy eyes and a pout for good measure.

"Alright, alright! I got it! Don't make that face anymore!" Axel said.

"YAY!" I yelled again before we all got in the car.

"I'm taking you two home now." Axel said.

"Okay!" Sora and I said together.

Axel smiled and shook his head as he drove towards our house.

A/N: Three guesses to what Axel was doing in the bathroom! (He he he! Bad Roxas for licking Sora in unintentionally provocative ways! Bad!)


	31. Chapter 31

**Fire**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Kingdom Hearts, Axel would be my man slave…

I'm so happy all of you like this. I've been getting some really nice reviews lately, so thanks! Here is Roxas and Sora finally going to their first day of school! When I wrote this, I realized I was basically out of characters to use. So I have a bunch of original characters… sorry. I hope they don't ruin your opinion of this story. Please review!

Chapter 32

I woke up this morning with a smile.

Today was my first day in a real school, as a junior in high school.

I was so excited I felt like I could puke, but I wont…

I jumped out of bed and ran to my brother's room, who was now a senior in high school!

"Sora! Get up! We can't be late on our first day! Axel said he was picking us up at 7:15! I'm so excited!" I squealed and ran to the bathroom for a shower.

Sora rolled out of bed and scratched his head. "School, huh? It's been a while." He said before getting ready.

Once I was finished my shower and brushed my teeth, I ran back to my room to put on my uniform.

I didn't know why Sora didn't like the uniform, I loved it. But that could be because I've never had a uniform before. Well, Sora said in elementary school we had uniforms but I can't remember that.

The uniform consisted of both cold season and warm season attire. Since it was August now, everyone was wearing the warm season uniform that was a short-sleeved white dress shirt, a grey tie, a navy blue sweater vest and grey shorts. You also had to wear these nice shiny blue shoes and white knee high socks. In the winter we wear grey pants instead of shorts and a grey blazer over the blue vest. The girls of course would wear skirts instead of shorts or pants.

Once I had my uniform on I grabbed all of my school supplies and my satchel and ran down the stairs.

"OH MY GOD! SQUIRT YOU LOOK SO ADORABLE! LEON, COME SEE THIS!" Cloud yelled in a surprisingly high-pitched squeal.

Leon walked out of the kitchen and observed me in my uniform. "You look nice." He said simply and sat on the couch next to Cloud.

I smiled. "Thanks, Leon." I looked to the stairs to see Sora slowly trudging down them.

"I should be used to waking up this early by now, but I really can't seem to pull myself out of bed. Is it too early to say I hate school?" Sora mumbled, half asleep.

"We haven't even been in the classrooms yet! Oh this is gonna be so great! I read the school's brochure about a hundred times! I think I'm gonna join the music club! And Sora! They have a bunch of sports teams! And you should also join the art club!" I said in one breath.

"I think Roxas is a little too excited…" Sora yawned before getting two packs of yogurt and handing one to me.

"Thanks Sora. And I just… I've never…"

"I was just joking Rox! I'm glad you're excited. You have just enough excitement for the both of us." Sora said with a smile.

"Sora, why aren't you excited?" I asked.

"Oh, I am… it's just too early in the morning for me to show it." Sora said.

"Alright guys, do you have your cell phones? Make sure they're silent though, I wouldn't want them to be confiscated after only having it for a week." Cloud asked.

I pulled my new phone from my pocket and waved it. "Yep, and I already silenced it. What about you Sora?" I asked.

Sora took out his phone in a flashy manner and flipped his hair back as if he were some kind of super model. "Why, of course I have my phone. I wouldn't go anywhere without it. Ahoo hoo hoo!" Sora hooted.

"I regret buying him a phone…" Leon said and picked up the newspaper to read.

"Hey! You're just jealous because Riku calls me everyday! He's such a sweetheart!" Sora boasted and sat in the armchair.

I couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealousy as I sat on the sofa's armrest. Axel knew I had a phone but he hasn't really called me at all, not even a text. But I'm not gonna bother him about it, he's been working hard at the fire department so I wont complain.

And plus, I'm going to see him any minute now to bring us to school.

I wonder what he'll think of my uniform. Will he think it's cute too? I hope so. I like it when he gives me praise or compliments. It makes me warm and fuzzy inside.

When the doorbell rang, I ran to the door and pulled it open.

"Hey Axel!" I said with a beam.

"Hey there Roxy! I've missed you these last couple of days. And look at you, lookin' all adorable in your uniform! Let's see it! Give me a twirl." Axel said with a smile and I did a full spin so he could look at the uniform.

When I turned back to face him there was a box in my face.

"Whoa! What's this?" I asked.

"It's your first day of school present!" Axel said and handed me the box.

I beamed at him. "Thank you Axel!" I said before opening the small box.

Inside the box was a cell phone strap with a red corvette charm on the end.

I smiled and looked up at Axel who was scratching his head nervously.

"I know there are probably a lot of nice lookin' kids at your school so don't forget me okay?" Axel asked.

I pulled out my phone and put the strap on it before wrapping my arms around Axel. "Never." I said.

"Good. Ready to go to school then?" Axel asked while returning the hug.

"Yeah! Let's go Sora. Bye Leon and Cloud! Love ya!" I yelled before running out to the car.

"You kids take care! Love you too!" Cloud yelled back and Leon smiled slightly and waved.

"I call shotgun!" I yelled and stood next to the passenger seat door.

"Awww! I get it next time!" Sora pouted and waited for Axel to open the doors.

Axel chuckled and opened the doors. He waited for Sora to get in the back before climbing into the drivers seat.

"Seatbelts guys!" Axel reminded as he got rid of the hood of the car.

"I still think this is the coolest thing ever!" Sora squealed.

"Me too." I said and pulled Axel's sunglasses from the glove compartment.

"Who said you could use my sunglasses?" Axel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, me?" I said sheepishly before putting them on.

"Well, because you happen to be cute I'll let it slide." Axel said as we started to drive down the street.

When we pulled into the drop off of Twilight High school, I smiled when some of the students tuned their heads to admire the car.

"Thanks for driving us Ax." I said and handed him his sunglasses.

Axel took the sunglasses before giving me a deep kiss. After about ten seconds I realized where we were and pulled away.

"AXEL! What are you doing!" I yelled, trying my hardest to hide the blush on my face.

"Letting everyone know you're taken." Axel said and ruffled my hair. "Have a good day, babe."

I huffed before climbing out of the car. "Thanks." I grumbled before walking into the school with Sora.

"Wow! I didn't expect him to do that!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yeah…" I said, silently hoping that people didn't see.

Sora and I walked down the hallway and I pulled out my schedule that I had received when purchasing my uniform.

"My locker and homeroom are on the third floor, where's yours?" I asked.

I watched as Sora pulled his schedule out of his pocket. "Mine is on the second floor so I guess I'll see you later. Good luck!" Sora said before we parted ways.

I continued to walk up the stairs and stopped when I saw a student picking up papers he must have dropped.

"Hey, do you need any help?" I asked and knelt down next to him.

"Yeah, thanks." The boy said and I started to pick up the papers.

They were sketches, and they were beautiful.

"These are fantastic drawings! They almost look real. I have to admit, you might even be better than my brother." I said and handed him the papers.

The boy blushed. "Thank you… my name is Nathan. I'm a freshman."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Roxas, junior." I said and smiled.

"No offense, but you don't look like an upperclassmen." Nathan said.

"Yeah, I know I'm small. But it's actually my first year here too. I've been home schooled most of my life." I explained.

"Oh wow. I wouldn't have guessed that. I have to go to homeroom now but I'll see you later?" he asked.

"Sure!" I said with a smile and moved to walk down the hallway.

I entered my homeroom and sat down in a desk.

"Hello there, you're a new face. What's your name?" the teacher asked.

"Oh, my name is Roxas. It's nice to meet you." I said and waited for a response.

"My name is Ms. Smith. I'll be your homeroom teacher this year. Can I see your schedule?" she asked.

I got up and handed my schedule to her. She took it and smiled.

"Well, it looks like you're a smart one. You have a pretty challenging schedule. But don't worry, you have all the nice teachers. You have both Mr. Walker for math, and Mr. Highland for English. They're probably the most favorited teachers in this place." Ms. Smith explained.

"What period do you have Mr. Walker?" A girl in a desk asked.

"Ummm, second period." I said.

"Cool, you have class with me then. My name is Rinoa." The girl said with a smile.

"Rinoa… that's a pretty name. My name is Roxas." I said and offered my hand for her to shake.

"Thanks. So, you're a transfer student? What school did you go to before this?" Rinoa asked.

"I was home schooled before this." I said.

"Well that would explain why you have such good manners." A scruffy looking boy said from the middle of the room.

"You know, not all of us are as rude as you Thomas." Rinoa snipped and then turned to me. "So your parents were your teachers then?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Nope."

"Had a private instructor?" Thomas asked.

"I guess you could say that." I said and sat back in my desk.

More people entered the classroom as time passed.

One kid stopped in the doorway and stared at me.

"You're the kid with the sweet ride! Man, I wish I could ride in a corvette, or drive one!" the kid fantasized for a second before continuing into the room.

"You have a corvette? Cool!" Rinoa and Thomas said at the same time.

"It's not mine or anything. But I get to ride in it a lot. The ride is most enjoyable when the top's down." I said with a smile.

"Wow! A convertible? What color is it?" A girl asked.

"It was red." Another boy said from the back.

"It's just a car guys…" I said.

"It's a corvette! They're really cool!" Thomas said.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point. I definitely drooled when I first saw it." I said.

"Is it your dad's car? He must have a nice job." Rinoa said.

"Nah, it's my boyfriend's car." I said without thinking.

There was a small silence before I realized what I said. "Well I-I…"

"It's okay dude. At this school not many people really care what you are. As long as you don't hit on the straight guys they won't bother you." A boy said.

I sighed in relief. "Good. I didn't want to offend anyone on the first day." I said.

"Oh, says the person who promptly made out with said boyfriend before entering the school? Yeah right." A girl said.

I blushed. "That was an accident. I forgot where I was."

"Riight…" Thomas said and slouched in his desk.

I blushed again and leaned back in my chair.

"It's so sad though… all the cute boys are always gay." Rinoa pouted.

"I wouldn't say that. Thomas is straight right? He's kinda cute in his own way. He seems true to himself. I like that in a person." I said with a smile.

Thomas blushed and grumbled. "I'm not cute! I'm a stud."

The classroom laughed.

"Alright it seems that everyone is here now so when the bell rings you can go to class. Remember to sign up for a club during lunch." Ms. Smith said.

When the bell rang I walked to the second floor and entered my first class, Environmental Science AP. I smiled at all the posters and diagrams found on the walls. I was pretty sure I was going to have fun in this class.

I gasped and walked to the large tank by the window. Inside, there was a grey rabbit. It looked like it had been through a lot. Part of one ear was missing and its hair was thinner in some places. In spite of all that, I still thought it was…

"So cute." I said to myself as I looked at it through the tank.

"His name is Guss." A female voice said.

I jumped and turned around to see the teacher at her desk.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you when I walked in." I said and moved to sit down.

"It's fine. Sorry I startled you. You don't have to sit down just yet. Go ahead and play with Guss. You're probably the only one besides me who notices Guss' charm. It makes me sad that people usually ignore him."

"That's a shame…" I said and reached my hand in the tank to stroke its little bunny head. Guss sniffed my hand a little before giving it a lick.

"He licked me!" I said with a smile.

"Human skin is naturally salty. Rabbits will lick your skin for that reason." The teacher said as more students entered the room.

I smiled at Guss one more time before sitting in a desk.

"Hey, my name is Katherine." A girl said and offered her hand to me.

"Roxas, it's nice to meet you." I said and shook her hand.

I looked to the right of me and there was a tall, mean-looking boy sitting next to me.

I was about to introduce myself when he turned to the rabbit's tank and said. "Mrs. Clare, you need to give that ugly thing to a dog. That's the only thing it's good for, dog food." He said.

I stood up abruptly, anger flowing through my veins. "He's not a thing! He's a rabbit and he's cute!" I yelled.

"Jesus, chill out animal activist! If you like that much marry it, freak!" the boy said.

"You must be in the wrong room, asshole! The last time I checked, this was high school, not kindergarten." I snapped before sitting in my seat.

I really don't know where that came from. I'm usually really slow when it comes to comebacks. But that one just rolled off the tongue. I was just so mad at the boy's immaturity.

"Alright, class is starting now so I don't want anymore arguing. Roxas I would appreciate it if you kept the cussing to a minimum of zero." Mrs. Clare said.

"Sorry." I said and pulled out my notebook and a pen.

The rest of class was uneventful. We simply learned each other's names and our reasons for choosing this class.

When the bell rang someone grabbed my arm and I turned.

There were four girls looking at me.

"We were really impressed by the way you handled Jack. He's caused all of us trouble for the past two years. As you can see he's not very nice, so thanks." They said.

"It's no problem. I don't like rude people." I said and moved to my pre-calculus class.

Mr. Walker was evidently a favorite teacher, according to the students.

This was probably because he didn't actually teach anything in class.

This was exactly what he said when we all entered the room:

"Do what ever you want. Just look like you're working."

It was a little discouraging. I mean, how are we supposed to learn math if he wasn't going to teach it?

Maybe it was just the first day so we were taking it easy.

Coincidently, Jack was also in this class. I made sure to sit away from him. I really didn't feel like talking to someone so rude.

I was okay though because Rinoa and Thomas were in this class.

The next two classes, P.E. and Music History were also uneventful. Music History would probably be my favorite class though. I loved the fact that listening to music would be incorporated into the learning process.

The one thing I wasn't happy about was the fact that so far, Jack was in all of my classes.

When lunch started I immediately went to the cafeteria to sign up for music club.

In the brochure it said that what ever club you sign up for would become your eighth period elective.

After I signed I walked to the lunch line and bought a ham and cheese sandwich and a bag of chips.

I smiled when I spotted Sora. I was happy to see that he was already surrounded by friends.

Sora was always so friendly; it was hard not to like him.

I walked over. "Hey Sora!" I said.

He turned and smiled. "Hey Rox. Everyone, this is my little brother Roxas. Rox, this is Jimmy, Matt, Brian, Zackary, John, Libby, and Sarah."

"Hey." They greeted.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." I said and turned when I heard my name called.

"I'll see you after school Sora. But before I go, did you sign up for the art club?" I asked.

"Yep!" Sora said.

"Well, be sure to say hi to this boy named Nathan. I saw his drawings this morning. They were really good." I said before walking over to Rinoa.

"Hey." I said.

"Come sit with me and Tom." She said and I followed her to the courtyard.

"What club did you sign up for?" I asked.

"Gay Straight Alliance." She said.

"Cool. What about Tom?" I asked.

"Cullinary club." She said with a smile.

"No way! I never would have guessed!" I said. When I spotted Thomas I ran to him.

"Tom! Can you really cook?" I asked.

He gave me a deadpan look. "Yes, I can. Believe it or not. But I usually just eat the food. It's only occasionally that I actually cook in that club."

I smiled. "Smart."

"I know. Why eat the crappy lunches when I can eat real food eighth period." Thomas said with a smirk.

When I finished my sandwich I jumped when there was vibrating in my pocket.

"You okay?" Rinoa asked.

I pulled out my phone. "It startled me." I said before opening the phone. "Hello?"

"I'm assuming you are having lunch right now?" Axel said.

I smiled. "Yep. Ham sandwich." I said.

He chuckled. "How was your day so far?" he asked.

"It was good. The teachers are nice and most of the students are nice too." I said.

"Is someone bothering you?" Axel asked.

"Is that your boyfriend? Put him on speaker!" Rinoa squealed.

I nodded to Rinoa and replied. "No, it's not like that. This kid Jack was just really rude and I got mad and you know how I hold grudges."

Axel laughed. "Have you made lots of friends?"

"Actually my friend Rinoa is requesting I put you on speaker phone. She probably wants to meet you." I said.

"Go ahead babe, a friend of yours is a friend of mine." Axel said.

"I put it on speaker Rinoa." I said and held the phone away from my ears.

Rinoa squealed and Thomas moved closer to be in the conversation.

"Hi my name is Rinoa."

"Hi Rinoa. I like your name, it's pretty." Axel said.

"That's what Roxas said! You guys think the same!" she said excitedly.

"Axel, are you having lunch as well? Is that why you're calling me?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm actually slacking. This place is so boring without you. Everyone is like 'Hey Roxas!' and then they realize you're not here. But it's okay because nothing is going on so I'm allowed call you." He explained.

"What do you do? My name is Thomas by the way. I'm Roxas' other friend."

"I'm a fireman. Totally cool, right?" Axle said smugly.

I laughed and Rinoa squealed again.

"That is pretty cool." Thomas said.

"ROXAS! WE MISS YOU! COME VISIT THE FIRE DEPARTMENT AFTER SCHOOL!" Someone, I'm assuming Zack, yelled into the phone.

"Tell everyone I miss them too." I said.

Then the sound of an alarm went off. "Sorry baby, duty calls." Axel said.

"Be careful okay?" I asked.

"Always. Have fun with the rest of school. It was nice meeting you. Rinoa and Thomas." Axel said.

"BYE!" The three of us said before hanging up.

"Roxas! You are so frikkin' lucky! You have a whole fire department of hot burly men waiting for you! Speaking of which, Axel must be pretty old to be a fireman." Rinoa said.

"Yeah, he's twenty-two. My parent's are okay with the relationship though. We just can't do… it yet." I said with a blush.

Thomas groaned and Rinoa smiled. "Roxas, you are so cute! You can't even say the word sex!" she laughed.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Your parents must be pretty cool." Thomas said.

"My dad works with Axel." I said.

"Your dad is a fireman too? Beast!" Rinoa said.

"Let me guess, your mom is a house wife?" Thomas asked.

"You are one hundred and ten percent wrong." I said with a smile.

"Huh? Damn! I'm usually really good at that. How can I be one hundred and ten percent wrong?" Thomas asked.

"Well, I have a dad that's a fireman and a dad that's a police officer. I don't have a mom." I explained.

"That explains why your life is so cool! You have hot gay parents!" Rinoa said.

I laughed. "Yeah, I guess."

The bell rang for class and we all stood.

"Um, could you guys not spread that around about my boyfriend though. I don't want to cause him any trouble." I said.

"Yeah, we got it. Pinky promise." Rinoa said and grabbed mine and Tom's pinkies with her own.

-Fire-

So fifth and sixth period were fine. I just took a nap in study hall and we learned how to say a bunch of small things in French. I was going to enjoy that class too.

It wasn't until English with Mr. Highland that anything really happened.

Everyone liked Mr. Highland because he was attractive.

And I wouldn't lie, he was pretty hot.

He had long black hair and a tall, muscular build.

He was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome.

He also had a really relaxing and cool voice. It resonated well and it was deep.

I think that was why so many kids actually listened to him.

But what caught me by surprise the most were his eyes.

They were a shining amethyst.

His eyes scanned the room and stopped on me.

"You're new. What's your name?" He asked.

"Roxas. It's nice to meet you." I said.

"Roxas. That's a rather peculiar name. It has many hard sounds. It almost stops the flow of speech… Roxas." He repeated before pulling out a book.

"Today, we are going to analyze a poem by Emily Dickenson. Much madness is divinest Sense."

As he read the poem, it really hit me how well he spoke. It was clear and sharp, but it flowed in a smooth line.

I liked it.

I couldn't help but listen carefully to every word and take notice of every pause, every intake of breath.

And with that I was pretty sure what the poem was saying.

"One thing people must understand before analyzing the poem is that Emily Dickenson was a skeptic, she liked finding her own answers. Her poetry exemplifies this fact by either defining or describing the subject matter."

"So-" I started but stopped when I realized I was butting in.

"No please continue." He said.

"Dickenson is defining Madness as divinest Sense. This is paradoxical correct? You usually don't define madness as sense. They're opposites. And the word divinest connotes god or heaven-like qualities. This makes it more paradoxical… I think…" I trailed off.

"Do you think, or do you know, Roxas?" Mr. Highland asked, staring at me with his deep, pools of violet.

"I know." I said.

"Good. Anyone want to take off from there? Mr. Robinson?"

I sighed when I left the English classroom. I realized as I was moving down the hallway that English class had a strong intensity. It was as if the air in the room was dense and thick. It was almost suffocating.

But under that pressure, every student had something intelligent to say.

When I made it to the music room I smiled.

"Welcome to Music Club. Do you play an instrument?" A teacher said from at her desk.

"Um, no. But I like to sing." I said.

"That's good. There aren't many who sing here. You might be the only one. Most of the singers join the choir club." She explained.

"Well, I don't really think choir is my thing. I just like singing… for my own enjoyment. And in choir there's only one voice, you know. Even though there are many people, they all blend and I don't want that." I explained.

"Hm. Well, there will always be different voices in here. There are mostly instrument players." She said.

"My name is Roxas." I said.

"Just call me Dawn. Otherwise I feel old." She said with a smile.

"Alright." I said and sat next to the piano.

I looked to the door when I heard someone come in.

I frowned.

Jack was walking into the room, holding a case. I assumed it was a guitar.

"Didn't think I would see you here. Thought you'd be in the Animal Rights club." Jack said with a smirk.

"Sorry to disappoint." I said before looking to the door again.

Three more people entered.

There was a girl with a violin, a boy with a small case, and another girl with nothing.

"Well, let's introduce ourselves. I am Dawn, as most of you already know." She said.

"My name is Roxas. I like to sing." I said.

"Jack, classical guitar."

"Victoria, violin."

"Charlette… but call me Charlie. I play the piano."

"My name is Martin Saito. People call me Saito though. I play the oboe."

I smiled. This was cool. I don't remember hearing any of these instruments in real life before.

It was exciting.

"Now, we're gonna play for each other. To let everyone know who you are through your instrument." Dawn said.

I blushed. I'm not going first…

"I'll go." Martin said and began to play.

Oboe, it was probably the most wonderful sounding instrument I had ever heard. It was clear and pure.

I loved it.

When he was finished I spoke. "I love your oboe." I said.

He smiled.

"I'll play something." Charlie said and I got up so she could use the piano.

She took a breath and started to play.

It was amazing. The song was so pretty. It was basically the same thing over and over but it got more complex as she played.

When she finished, she turned and smiled.

"That was beautiful…" I said sincerely.

"Thank you. I nominate Veronica next!" Charlie said with a smirk.

"Fine…" Veronica put her violin up to her chin and played.

She was also a great musician. But she way she played was almost vicious. She violently jerked and the violin sounded in kind.

The song she played was haunting.

After she was done she sat back down and placed her violin in its case.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"Thanks. It's your turn." She said.

I blushed. "U-ummm, w-well I don't know any classical pieces… and I-I'm not that g-great… I-"

"You don't have to sing a classical piece. Just sing something…" Dawn said.

"We're not going to kill you if you suck." Charlie said.

"Sing." Veronica said.

"Don't fuck up, nature boy." Jack said.

I sat there and thought about a song to sing. There were so many, I decided I would sing one I had heard recently. It was one that after hearing, I had to look for the name so I could find it and play it again.

I loved it because it fit me.

But the lyrics were kind of embarrassing.

"Um, don't laugh okay?" I said.

"If anyone laughs I'll send them out." Dawn said. "Sing."

I blushed again before starting.

"It's been, it's been, it's been, it's been, s-s-such a long time, long time, long time, since anybody's touched me, touched me, touched me, the way that you touch me."

I closed my eyes.

"So when I stutter, stutter, stutter, and I feel s-s-so unsexy. So maybe I'll just keep my mouth shut at least until you kiss me. So kiss me again, cause only you can stop this stu-stu-stu-stu-stutterin'. So kiss me again, and ease me s-s-s-s-suffering. Whoa yeah, yeah, yeah, whoa."

I smiled and thought about Axel.

"I know, I know, I know, it's s-s-s-symbolic of everything, of everything that wrong with me and you. So tell me what I supposed to do. Oh, it's been ages, since we've been really honest. But I can make ch-ch-ch-ch-changes, if you really want this. So kiss me again, cause only you can stop this stu-stu-stu-stu-stutterin'. So kiss me again, and ease me s-s-s-s-suffering. Whoa yeah, yeah, yeah, whoa. So kiss me again, cause only you can stop this stu-stu-stu-stu-stutterin'. So kiss me again, and ease me s-s-s-s-suffering."

When I finished… I realized that I was in the middle of class and I blushed.

"Sorry." I said and looked down at my lap.

"Don't apologize! You have a really nice voice!" Charlie yelled.

I looked up. "Really?" I asked.

"Yeah! Am I right?" She asked and looked at the others.

Saito nodded and smiled.

"We should get you to sing something classical. It would sound great." Veronica said.

"Roxas… you're too shy. We're not going to hurt you." Dawn said.

I sighed in relief, I turned to Jack. "Your turn." I said.

Jack simply pulled out his guitar and began.

It was by far the most amazing thing I had ever seen in my life.

How was he making three different melodies on one six stringed instrument?

It was fantastic. So many notes being played in succession so quickly.

When he finished I just sat there with my jaw on the floor.

The others seemed to already know his skills and just said things like. "Good job," or "As expected, you're amazing."

I couldn't fathom the complexity of playing the instrument so well.

"You're gonna catch flies with that mouth of yours, Mr. Tree Hugger."

I immediately stopped gawking after that remark. "You know, I was going to give you a really nice compliment and maybe change my opinion of you but I don't think I will. Once an asshole, always an asshole." I said with a blush.

"Hey now, let's not get hostile. We're friends here." Dawn said.

"Tell me that when Jack stops being rude and arrogant." I grumbled.

"You know, you're really startin' to piss me off." Jack said.

"I'm only stating the obvious truth so if you have a problem, fix it yourself." I said.

Jack growled a little before settling down.

Then the bell rang.

"I'll see you all tomorrow." Dawn said and I stormed out of the classroom.

I went to my locker and placed the things I wouldn't need inside. After I was done, I walked outside and waited for Sora.

Man did I have some serious venting to do…


	32. Chapter 32

**Fire**

**Disclaimer: **I'm actually getting kind of tired of writing these… I don't own.

Okay so I was on vacation in Florida so I couldn't write anything… Sorry! But here is a new chappie for you guys! I hope you enjoy. Please review and tell me what you think!

Chapter 33

It wasn't long before Sora caught up with me and we waited to be picked up. I figured I would wait until we were off school grounds to vent.

"Man, I really like school! I thought it would be like it is on TV. You know, really boring and dull, but it's not like that at all!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yeah, I like school too… there are some people here that I don't like though…" I mumbled but lit up when I saw a cherry red corvette pull up to greet us.

"So, I was asked to take you two back to the fire department. The whole gang is dying to hear about your first day of school." Axel said and opened the car door for me.

I smiled and started to get in when I heard a voice behind me.

"Don't hug too many trees on your way home, hippie!" Jack said.

I growled and watched as he started to walk away. "Please be careful on your way home, Jack. I would assume that it's very hard to see with your head up your ass." I said back.

I watched as he paused and turned back to me. "Oh I'll be careful, careful not to miss stepping on all the flowers I see on my way home."

"You arrogant prick! Whatever beef you have with the rest of the world, get over it! The last thing the universe needs is another asshole polluting society!" I yelled in anger.

"Fuck you Roxas!" Jack roared.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? Jackass!" I yelled in finality before sitting in the car and putting on Axel's sunglasses again. "Drive." I said.

As the car started moving away from campus, I noticed two pairs of eyes staring at me.

"You really should keep your eyes on the road, Ax." I said.

"Damn Roxy! I always new you were fiery, but that was some serious burnage!" Axel yelled.

"I'm sorry you had to see that side of me… but the kid really pisses me off!" I growled.

"No! I loved it! You're damn sexy when you're angry!" Axel grinned.

"You only say that because you weren't on the receiving end of that anger, Axel." Sora said.

"You're probably right." Axel smiled.

"It's only been one day of school and I already really don't like that boy. It's unfortunate that he has the same name as your dog." I said.

"That is unfortunate." Axel said.

I sighed and relaxed as we drove towards the garage.

When we got there, the entire team of firemen was waiting at the entry.

"SORA! ROXAS! HOW WAS YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL?" Cloud, Zack, Xigbar, and Vexen all yelled at the same time.

"My day was awesome! I made a lot of friends and I joined the art club! You would be amazed by all of the fantastic artists at the school! Oh! And I met that boy Nathan. You know, the one that you told me about? He's probably the best artist in the club." Sora said.

"I know. I saw his drawings and I knew you would admire his talent. I'm really glad you had fun!" I said with a beam.

"Well what about your day Roxas!" Sora and a few of the firemen asked.

"Would you like the long version or the short version?" I asked.

"The long one." Cloud said.

"I really want to hear about your day, babe." Axel said and we all sat on the garage floor, with the exception of me being in Axel's lap.

"Overall, the day was really good. Quite a few people saw Axel kiss me before I left the car. But it's okay because evidently the school is pretty much gay friendly. I met Nathan on the stairwell, he had dropped some of his drawings and I helped him pick them up. I made it to homeroom and I was swamped by people because they liked Axel's car. But I met two people Rinoa and Thomas. They were the two that really stuck. I know I'm going to be really good friends with them. They actually got to talk to Axel during lunch. Anyway, during homeroom I got good news. The teacher said that I had gotten the popular teachers that were nice. And they were. In my Environmental Science class I met this terrible guy named Jack. He was arrogant and had no respect. It made me so angry! I wanted to get along with him after I heard his guitar playing, which was amazing by the way, but it was too hard! He was so full of himself." I said.

"You know who that kind of sounds like…" Reno started.

"Who?" I asked.

"Axel." All of the firemen sans Axel, stated.

"Oi! I respect people! And I'm not that arrogant!" Axel yelled.

"That's true! Axel is nothing like Jack! Sure Axel is a little rude, really arrogant, slightly narcissistic, kind of-"

"Hey Roxas! Weren't you gonna say something nice about me!" Axel yelled.

"Right… despite all of that, Axel is gentle and kind and Axel isn't mean to animals!" I finished.

"See?" Axel said.

"Anyway, there was this one teacher… Mr. Highland… he was so cool and captivating. I literally couldn't take my eyes off of him."

"You have Mr. Highland too? I hate that guy! He gives me the creeps! It's like you're suffocating in that room and then he'll put you in the spotlight. It's like he forces you to say something! I never felt so stupid in my entire life!" Sora yelled.

"But… he… I definitely felt an intensity but it only encouraged me to speak up. I think the way he teaches is fantastic. I felt… empowered by my own hidden wisdom that seemed to come up after being in that room for only five minutes. And it's so hard not to be drawn in by his deep voice and his striking gaze…" I said, finding myself in a haze just thinking about that class.

"I don't know Roxas… this guy kind of sounds like a pedophile." Marluxia said and some of the other firemen nodded.

"Stop that. You don't even know the man." I said.

"Neither do you." Axel said while giving me a look.

A look that said: _I don't like this guy… stay away from him._

I ignored it. "After English, I went to Music club. It was so cool to hear all of the different instruments. The other club members were all so talented, I was a little envious." I said.

"Did you sing Rox?" Sora asked.

"Yeah… it was so embarrassing!" I said and hid my face in Axel's shirt.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad!" Axel said.

"Yeah it was… I felt so ignorant and stupid. They said I had a nice voice but it was nothing compared to their talent." I said.

"Well, you go to school so you can get better. Don't worry Rox!" Sora said.

"Sora's right, squirt." Cloud said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess." I said.

-Fire-

The next morning I pulled myself out of bed to get ready for school. Today, Cloud and Leon were riding us to school on their bikes.

I don't know how Cloud convinced Leon to let this happen. I know how Leon is about Cloud on a motorcycle.

But anyway, Leon seemed to be pleased with the fact that Sora and I had made friends and were having a good time at school.

When Sora and I were dressed and ready we headed out to the garage where the bikes were.

"Can I ride with Leon? I've never been on his bike yet." I asked.

"Go ahead, squirt. I think Sora should have a taste of Fenrir too." Cloud said with a smile.

"Oh boy!" Sora squealed and hopped on the motorcycle with ease.

"Hey! How come you don't have any trouble getting on!" I yelled.

"I get on Riku's bike all the time remember?" Sora explained.

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that." It would make sense that Sora was more adapted to motorcycles than I was.

I walked over to Leon's bike and ungracefully climbed up the bike in an attempt to get on. When I finally sat up straight, the three other men in the room were stifiling their laughter.

"You guys are mean! I don't get on a motorcycle regularly okay? I bet Sora wouldn't be able to hop into a convertible car! I can do that easily!" I yelled in my defense.

"Touché, touché." Cloud said though his giggles.

"Sorry Rox." Sora said sheepishly.

I grumbled and waited for Leon to get on. Leon kissed my forehead and ruffled my hair. It was a silent way of saying, _sorry kid._

I sighed and Leon mounted the bike. Once everyone was settled we were off to school.

I have to say, that was probably the funnest ride to anywhere that I have ever been on.

Because it was pretty early in the morning, there was a lot of room on the streets. This allowed Leon and Cloud to do various stunts on our way there.

When we pulled up to the school, Sora and I were in hysterical laughter. We both got off the bikes and waved goodbye as they drove away.

"Man, that was fun!" Sora exclaimed. I nodded vehemently.

"Roxas! Roxas! Who were those hot men you were riding with?" Rinoa yelled as she ran towards me.

"Those were my dads, Cloud and Leon. They are the best parents on the planet." I said with pride. "This is my brother Sora, by the way." I said.

"Nice to meet you Sora." Rinoa said. "My name is Rinoa."

"That's so pretty!" Sora said with a beam.

"So I've heard." Rinoa said with a smile. "Thanks."

Rinoa and I made our way to homeroom. It was slightly difficult because I was swamped by more people who wanted to know who Leon and Cloud were and whether or not they were single and willing to date a high school student.

My answer was, "Leon and Cloud are my dads. They're gay and obviously not interested in anyone else."

"I wonder where Tom is. He's usually in here before me." Rinoa said.

"I'm right here." I heard Thomas say as he entered the room with a topple wear container in his hands.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's breakfast for you two. I wanted to show you how good a cook I am." Tom said with a smug look.

I smiled. FOOD! "This is exciting! I hope this isn't a one-time thing. I'd love for you to make me food all the time." I said and opened the container.

I drooled. There, sitting in front of Rinoa and I was what looked to be chocolate chip pancakes, a steak and mushroom omelet, sautéed potatoes in a butter sauce, bacon and a blueberry muffin.

"I think we should just split it half and half. Because I want a taste of everything!" Rinoa said.

"Rinoa, I've made you food before, you should already know how good it is." Thomas said with a smile.

"So? This shit looks good!" Rinoa said and we both devoured the entire meal in about ten minutes.

It was frikkin' amazing.

"I see why you're in culinary club. Please make me more food in the future." I said in a daze brought on by a full stomach and a feeling of satisfaction.

"Maybe I will." Thomas said with a grin.

-Fire-

I got to Environmental Science early so that I would have more time to play with Guss.

"Mrs. Clare, can I take Guss out of the tank?" I asked.

"Sure, but I don't want him running around the room. The last time that happened he got to a bunch of wires and electrocuted himself. That's why his hair is thin is some places. He was under so much stress afterwards that he lost a lot of hair." She explained.

"Got it. Awe, Gussy! Don't chew on wires! Silly rabbit!" I said fondly and pulled him out and brought him over to my desk.

I placed him down and patted his head. Guss sat there for a second before sniffing around. I sat down and started to pet him again. "You are so cute." I said and smiled.

The bunny hopped forward and nuzzled my shirt. I giggled and gently hugged the animal. I patted him once more and he licked my hand. I looked at him and couldn't help but notice how happy the rabbit seemed now that he was getting attention.

"You remind me of Jack. You both are so cute. And you both like attention." I said with a smile and watched the bunny sniff around again.

"Well, thanks. I knew liked me. But I have to tell you, the feeling is not mutual." I heard Jack say as he sat in his desk.

I scoffed. "Get over yourself. I wasn't talking about you. It just so happens that my boyfriend's dog is named Jack." I snapped.

"Oh, so you really _are _a flower boy! I feel sorry for your boyfriend, his life must suck. That, or he's just stupid." Jack said.

I placed Guss back in his tank and sat back down. I sat and stared down at my desk.

I was extremely angry and hurt. I didn't know if I was gonna cry or if I was gonna beat the shit out of Jack.

Jack could crack jokes at my expense, but not at Axel's.

"Jack, you need to apologize to Ro-"

"It's okay Mrs. Clare. I don't want his apology because I know it wouldn't be sincere." I started tears filling my eyes from anger.

"I've tolerated your jokes and taunts because I could always defend myself. But I will _not_ allow you to talk about my boyfriend when he's not here to defend himself." I looked at Jack and focused all the hatred I could possibly conjure into my glare. "If you ever insult my boyfriend again, I will hurt you. I may be small and I may be gay but I refuse to be weak against a pathetic _boy_ who feels better about himself after talking smack about a _real man_ who isn't even here to fight back." I glared for a second longer before sitting back down in my chair. By then everyone was in class and silenced by the raw anger that emanated from my entire being.

After a second Jack just scoffed and slouched in his chair.

The bell rang.

The rest of class was uneventful and a little awkward.

Math class with Mr. Walker was just as it was yesterday… what are we supposed to do?

"How are we gonna learn math?" I asked Rinoa.

"Well, actually he posts all of his notes and practice problems online. And he'll answer questions in class if you ask… I had him last year. It's actually really nice to just have this period for relaxation, except the days when we have tests. He'll tell you a week in advance." She explained.

Well, I guess that made me feel a little bet better but I was still a little uneasy.

"I actually like it like this too. I got a B in his class last year." Thomas said.

I nodded and laid my head on the desk.

In P.E. we played volleyball, which I was surprisingly good at.

And then there was Music History. Mr. James gave us a lecture on the earliest forms of western music, Gregorian chant. It was really cool actually. Back when there were no notes on a staff like we see today. It was totally different.

I raised my hand to ask a question. Mr. James nodded in my direction.

"Why is there only one person singing?" I asked.

"That's a good question. At that time, way back in sixth century A.D., chant was only in monophonic or 'one voice/sound' form. It was considered a sin against god to have voices singing at the same time. What we consider as harmony today, was considered blasphemy in that period."

"That's really interesting." I said and continued to listen to the music.

Once class was over it was time for lunch. I had yet another ham sandwich and I ate in the courtyard with Rinoa and Thomas.

-Fire-

In study hall, I did my science and music history homework. Some kid got caught copying another person's homework… it was actually kind of funny. It went like this:

"What's your name, son." The teacher asked.

"John Henry."

"Oh that's funny because the name on this paper is Alex Freeman."

"That's because umm… well, I was checking his homework…" The boy, John, stumbled.

"You were checking by rewriting all of his answers on another piece of paper, that has your name on it in the upper right hand corner?"

"Yeah…" John said.

"You have a detention." The teacher yelled.

In French class, we learned the alphabet, the days of the week, the months of the year, and how to count to twenty.

When the ball rang for the end of French class I moved quickly to English class eager to find out more about the wonders of Emily Dickenson.

I walked into the room and sat in my desk.

"Good afternoon, Roxas." Mr. Highland said in his deep voice.

"Good afternoon." I greeted. "Are we analyzing another poem?" I asked.

"No. Yesterday was really just an assessment to test the capacities of the students attending this class. Today, we are getting to know each other." He said with a smile.

I smiled in kind. "Great."

Once everyone was settled in class, Mr. Highland began. "Alright. Starting with you in the corner, we are going to go around the room and introduce ourselves. State your name and one thing you like and one thing you dislike. For example, I am Jeremy Highland, I love English and I do not like stupidity."

We started with a boy named Sol Garcia and started to go down the rows of people. It was really interesting to hear the things that people like and realizing that you also like the very same things.

There was one boy by the name of Tyler (He's from my homeroom) who surprised me. "My name is Tyler Brown, I don't like pain. I like Roxas' boyfriend's car. It's a cherry red corvette!"

"Well, that's interesting." Mr. Highland said and smirked at me. I blushed and hid my face.

The class laughed.

When it was my turn I smiled. "My name is Roxas Leonhart-Strife. I love my boyfriend Axel and I don't like arrogant people who need to abuse others to inflate their egos. It pisses me off… " I grumbled.

"That's pretty specific Roxas." Sol said.

"That's because he's talking about a specific someone." Katherine, from my Environmental Science class said.

"Let's not get into that…" I said.

"Roxas Leonhart Strife… That's an interesting middle name, Leonhart." Mr. Highland said.

"It's not a middle name. I have a hyphenated last name." I said.

"He has two dads." Tyler spouted.

"Look Tyler, could you please stop telling everyone about my private life? If I wanted someone to know that I had two dads, I would have told them myself." I said slightly angered by Tyler's complete disregard for my privacy.

"You certainly have a unique life, Roxas." Mr. Highland said.

I nodded and we continued the game.

-Fire-

I walked to the music clubroom only to see Jack staring at the door.

"Are you going to enter the room anytime soon?" I asked.

"No, it says class is in room 135C. Maybe if you were patient you would have noticed the note on the door." He grumbled.

"Whatever." I said and walked towards the changed classroom. I opened the door only to feel a weight push me forward and into the room.

There was a loud crash and then a door slam.

"Owwww." I said and pushed whoever was on top of me off.

"What the fuck? This is a fucking janitor's closet!" Jack yelled.

I opened my eyes and looked around.

It really was… I walked to the door and turned the door knob…

It didn't budge…

I looked at the door and spotted a post-it note on it.

_When you finally get out of this closet, you two will be the best of friends… what are you waiting for? Start conversing like civilized people and maybe you might have something in common. Good luck! _

_-Your friends from the Music Club!_

"They locked us in a closet so we could bond…" I mumbled.

"WHAT!" Jack yelled.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked and slumped in defeat.


	33. Chapter 33

**Fire**

**Disclaimer: **YADDA! But I wish I did…

Here it is! The 'locked in the closet' chapter! Please review!

Chapter 34

"I can't believe we're locked in here like a couple of animals in a cage… this is ridiculous!"

"Just answer my question Jack! Color please!" I sighed in frustration.

"I'm not gonna answer that stupid question!" Jack yelled.

"Look! I'm not happy about being in here either! If we want to get out we have to start getting along!" I yelled back.

"Just shut up you animal loving fairy boy!" Jack screamed.

"NO! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM WITH ME!"

"My problem is everything about you! I hate you!"

"W-why?" I asked, taken aback by the outburst.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jack bellowed.

"W-well! I hate you too!" I yelled back. If he was going to be mean, fine! I was gonna be mean too!

"Good because I don't want you're fag disease to rub off on me!"

"You know that was really uncalled for! Apologize to me right now!" I screamed in rage.

"No way! Pussy!"

I snapped. I wrenched my arm back and punched him in the eye. After that I pulled his hair, grabbed a bucket from the shelf and threw it at his head.

It was only five seconds after that I realized what I had done. "I AM SO SOR-"

I was interrupted by a punch to my mouth. I fell back and hit my head on the wall. I tried to get away but Jack pulled me up by my shirt, threw me down, picked up a big yellow mopping cart and threw it down on me.

"OW! SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed and kicked him in the balls.

I watched as he crumpled to the floor and after a second I felt a fist to my crotch. I don't think I have ever been in this much pain before.

But… I couldn't help but find this situation hilarious.

"Ha ha… HA…AHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHA!" I busted out laughing.

"What is the matter with you!" Jack yelled.

"Look at us! HAHAH! We're on the fucking floor of a janitorial closet! HAHAHAHA! I'm in so much pain! OWWWWW! HAHAHAHAHAH!"

"You know… this is kind of funny! HAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!"

And we laughed… on the floor for about fifteen minutes.

"Orange."

"What?"

"That's my favorite color. Orange." Jack said.

"That's funny, my favorite color is blue… we're on the opposite sides of the color wheel." I said.

"Huh?"

"You know… complimentary colors?" I supplied.

"Oh."

"Favorite food?" I asked.

"Um… I like turkey sandwiches." Jack said.

I scowled. "I hate turkey sandwiches! Ham wins all the way!" I yelled.

"You're fucking nuts! Ham is a fuckin' pig! I don't eat pig of any kind."

"Oh! And you called me an animal activist!" I laughed.

"No! Pigs are disgusting! They like… lay around in their own poo!" Jack yelled.

"Okay, another question, yes or no?"

"What?"

"Yes or no?" I asked.

"No."

"No?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"No. no."

"No. Yes?"

"No!"

"No?"

"YES! NO! MY FUCKIN' ANSWER IS NO!" Jack screamed.

"Alright. Ask me some questions." I demanded.

"Does it hurt to take it up the ass?"

"WHAT!"

"It's not like I'm a fag or anything… but it sounds like that would hurt…"

"I don't know… I haven't done it before." I said.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" He asked.

"Yeah… he's twenty-two though… it's kind of illegal." I said.

"Wow… I had no idea… You're parent's are okay with that?" he rolled over onto his stomach and looked at me.

I looked up at him. "Yeah… my parents are gay so they don't care that he's a guy. And Axel is just so great it's kind of hard not to like him. Which is funny because I kind of hated him at first." I babbled needlessly.

"The way you talk about him makes him seem like superman or something. What's so great about him?"

"I don't know… I love how he acts all tough and arrogant, like he doesn't give a damn but when he's alone with me… he couldn't possibly be sweeter… and I love his hair. It's _flaming_ red. And it smells like cinnamon… I like the way he smells in general… he wears cologne but he also smells like matches… like fire… and he-"

"Okay! Okay… you don't have to go into so much detail. I get it, you love the guy." Jack said.

"Well, what about you? Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked.

"No… if you haven't noticed… people don't like me very much…" Jack trailed off.

"Well, I'm starting to like you… when it's like this, you're not that bad. You… I don't know… you're kind of an asshole. If you were chilled out like you are in here, I'm sure a lot of people would start liking you." I said with a smile.

"You really think that?"

"Yeah… and even through I'll probably regret saying this later… I think if you find a girl that likes music, don't even talk to her, just play the guitar and she'll fall for you… you're that good." I said.

"I am, aren't I?" he said with a smug look.

"Shut up." I said and softly smacked his forehead.

"You're not a bad singer yourself… I never told you but you are… Even though you pick gay songs to sing!" Jack snorted.

"Shut up!" I yelled and smacked him harder.

"Ow! That hurt!" He said and clapped my cheeks.

"Ow! Don't do that!"

"Don't smack me!"

"I never really hated you, you know." I said.

"Huh?"

"I said I hated you… but I never did… you just pissed me off a lot." I said.

"I don't hate you either… I just…how come you had two friends on your fist day… and I still don't have any friends and it's been years?"

"Well, like I said… you're too uptight and sometimes you're a jerk… loosen up a bit…" I said.

"Whatever…" Jack mumbled.

"I'll be your friend if you want me to be… I'm not just saying that to get out of here… I really think you're okay now." I said with a smile.

"Okay… but not gay stuff around me. You'll freak me out." Jack said.

"Well, I still think we have to seal this friendship with a hug." I said with a smirk.

"NO WAY!" Jack yelled.

"Awe, c'mon! Just a friendly man hug!" I said through my laughs.

"What the hell is a friendly man hug?" Jack asked angrily.

"Stand up and I'll show you." I said.

Jack reluctantly stood and gave me a weird look. "No funny business!"

"I promise I won't, I love Axel remember?" I said and wrapped my arms around him patted his back firmly and pulled away. "See, that wasn't that bad!" I said.

"You're nuts…" Jack grumbled.

"So are they going to let us out?" I wondered out loud.

Jack shrugged and placed the things we misplaced back in their respectful places.

I watched as Jack paused and started to laugh.

"What?" I asked.

"The key was under the bucket the whole time… I guess they knew we were gonna get violent…" Jack said with a chuckle.

"I love music club…" I said and we left the room.

-Fire-

Sora

I was halfway through my charcoal sketch when the bell rang. I stretched and placed the paper into my portfolio and put the charcoal back where it belonged.

"Sora, I really think you're getting better at all of this. It's almost amazing how you've progressed in a single day!" Nathan said with a smile.

"Thank you, it's only because I practice a lot at home. I go over value scales, dimensions and scaling. I really like drawing." I said and wiped some of the charcoal on my shorts.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow! Say hi to Roxas for me!" Nathan said and started to walk to what I was assuming to be his locker.

I yawned and walked to my own locker and took out the things I needed. Luckily I didn't have English homework… I hated that class.

"Heading home Sora?" Matt asked.

"Yep. Well, actually I don't now about that. I might be going to my dad's workplace." I said.

"Where's that?" he asked.

"Either the police department, or the fire department." I said and we started to walk down the hall together.

"You're dad can't be an officer and a fireman at the same time! There's no way!" Matt yelled.

"Well, I have two dads." I said.

"Oh. Wow… I wouldn't have guessed that."

I nodded.

"So you're dad is a police officer? Who is he?" Matt asked.

"Officer and Chief Squall Leonhart." I said with pride.

"Dude! Your dad is my dad's boss!" Matt exclaimed.

"Really? I go to the department all the time, maybe I've seen him before. What's his name?" I asked excitedly.

"Brent Sanders. That's my dad's name." Matt supplied.

Brent… I'd definitely heard that name before…

"_I wonder if it would be weird if I didn't wear my underwear." I thought out loud and promptly removed them._

"_OH JESUS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" The man yelled and closed the bathroom door._

"_I bet you were out with a nice girl, weren't ya kid?" Brent said with a sly smile and a nudge._

Oh my god… Matt's dad saw me naked! That's so wrong!

Then something else hit me…

"_I hate that guy… I would stay away from him Sora. He's a major homophobe." Riku warned. _

I blushed bright red and hid my face.

"What?" Matt asked slightly concerned.

"It's nothing… but I've definitely met your dad before." I said.

"Cool." Matt finished. I jumped when I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked.

"Nothing. I got a text and the vibration startled me." I said and opened my phone.

_I'm picking you and Roxas up today. Tifa and I are outside. Riku 3_

I smiled and hugged my phone a little closer to my chest.

"I know that look… did a special someone send you a text?" Matt asked.

I nodded and when we made it outside I saw Roxas attempting to mount Tifa's motorcycle.

"I gotta go. My ride is here. I'm most likely going to the police department so maybe I'll see you there?" I asked.

"Yeah maybe. Is it not strange to ride with some random officer?" Matt asked.

"No. I know them both really well! Tifa and Riku are kind of like my best friends. I'll see you later!" I said and ran to Riku's bike and hopped on.

I wrapped my arms around Riku tightly. "Ahhh it's only been four days but it feels like I haven't seen you in forever!" I said and unabashedly took a big whiff of his scent.

"I missed you too sweetheart. Let's get out of here, I want to here about your days at school." Riku said as we drove away.

When we got to the police department, Demyx came bounding out of the building to greet us.

"OH MY SWEET LITTLE BUTTERFLIES! I MISSED YOU BOTH! C'MON WE SHOULD HAVE A SCHOOL DISCUSSION IN THE COPY ROOM! IT'LL BE FUN!" Demyx yelled and grabbed Roxas and I and pulled us into the building, down the hall, and into the copy room.

It took about two minutes for Riku and Tifa to make it to the copy room.

"I kind of like this…" Roxas said and snuggled up next to Demyx.

"It's kinda like a teenage girl slumber party!" Tifa smiled.

"Yeah! It does kind of feel that way! Oh! And Zexion is making popcorn for us! He should be here any moment!" Demyx said and wrapped an arm about Roxas' shoulders.

As if on queue, Zexion walks in with two bowls of popcorn. "Okay, so who is telling their story first?" Zexion asked.

Zexion handed me a bowl of popcorn and I moved to sit next to Riku who pulled me between his legs and against his chest. I blushed and looked to Roxas to see if he wanted to start.

"Well, Today was pretty much exactly like yesterday. The classes were fun and the teachers were nice. The only real differences were that my friend Thomas cooked me and Rinoa breakfast, which was like heaven on earth by the way, he's in the culinary club. And that the others from the music club locked me in a closet with Jack. You know that guy I hated, well we got in this big fight and then after a while we actually settled our differences and became friends. I swear I will never look at custodian equipment the same ever again. I didn't want Leon or Cloud seeing the giant bruises on my jaw and forehead so I asked Rinoa to cover it up with make up… that's why my lip is puffier on one side than the other…" Roxas explained.

"Wait so that kid Jack beat you up!" I asked suddenly angry.

"No! Actually, I started the fight. When we got out of the closet he had a bruise on his eye and a hickey on his head, I had a bruise on my head and jaw, and we both had bruised balls…" Roxas said.

"Ooooooooo…" All the men in the room said as they winced.

"I'm sorry Rox… you hate violence! I really can't believe you when you said you started it." I said.

"Me too." Riku added.

"Well, he made a comment about how he didn't want to catch my fag disease… I was already pissed off at him so that was really just the straw that broke the camel's back. I just snapped and punched him in the face… after that I yanked his hear and hit him in the head with a bucket."

"Right on Roxy!" Demyx said and clapped a hand on Roxas' back.

"Well, after that happened he punched me in the mouth, threw me to the floor, and threw one of those yellow mopping carts at my face… it hurt really bad… then after a kick and a punch to the groin we were left on the floor laughing hysterically at our ridiculousness…"

"That's really strange…" Zexion said.

"I think it's funny! Roxas… could we take the make up off to see the damage? I mean, after we're done I can reapply it with my make up?" Tifa asked.

"Whatever…" Roxas said and Tifa squealed, pulled a purse out of thin air, and took out make up remover.

"This might hurt a little…" Tifa said and started to wipe away the make up off of Roxas' face.

When it was all gone, his face looked slightly like a war zone. Roxas had forgot to mention a bruise on his cheekbone (I'm guessing from the yellow cart) and a cut found under his bangs (which I am also guessing is from the yellow cart).

"Jesus Roxas, he really did a number on you…" Riku said.

"Well, I was in a lot of pain but at the time, I was distracted by how strange the situation was. I didn't even notice that cut bleeding until Rinoa pointed it out." Roxas said.

"Yeah… I would definitely hide this from Leon… that last thing you need is an angry, trigger-happy Leon at that kid's doorstep waiting to kill him on his way home." Zexion said.

"Oh shit…" Tifa said in a panic.

"What?" I asked.

"Roxas is a lot paler than I am…" Tifa said.

"Yeah… what about it?" I asked.

"If I cover his bruises with my make up it will look obvious! Even if I did your whole face! It would still look like you got a tan suddenly! This is really bad, guys! I really should have thought this through before I took the make up off!" Tifa babbled.

"Oh God! This is not good!" Demyx exclaimed and even Roxas looked disturbed.

"Guys! Guys I'm sure there is a logical solution to this situation… just think…" Zexion said.

There was ten seconds of silence.

"Roxas?" Zexion started.

"Yeah?" Roxas asked.

"You are so fucked." Zexion said.

Those four words from Zexion induced a widespread panic amongst the people in the room.

"What are we going to do? What have you done Tifa? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Demyx yelled overdramatically as he clung to Zexion.

"No seriously! What are we going to do about Leon!" I yelled over all of the loud voices in the room.

"What are you gonna do about me Sora? What's going on? I leave my office to see if you guys came back only to find all of the offices in this hallway empty…" Leon said as he entered the copy room. "You guys having a party?" Leon asked and gestured to the popcorn that was now all over the floor.

"Ummm, Leon… buddy… I need you to listen to the situation with a level head okay?" Tifa started. "I can explain…"

"I really don't like the sound of that…" Leon growled.

"No, it's okay Tifa… I can explain." I turned to see Roxas.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE!" Leon roared.

All of the people in the room jumped at the anger in his voice.

"Ummm… well, Jack and I became friends… but before that we had a little fight… I had originally gotten my friend to put make up over it so you wouldn't find out but people wanted to see how bad it was so I said they could take it off… but when Tifa went to reapply the make up she realized that her complexion is a lot darker than mine. She said that the make up would only make it seem obvious so we were all in a panic trying to figure out how to hide it again… I mean… Jack and I were locked in a janitor closet, we were both pretty hot tempered already, so it would only make sense that he and I would start throwing things at each other…" Roxas said with a nervous giggle.

There was an odd silence before Leon spoke.

"I'm going to kill him…" Leon growled.

A/N: Gah! Leon is being over protective again! Review and I might update sooner!


	34. Chapter 34

**Fire**

**Disclaimer: **Nope I don't own everything except for the plot.

Chapter 35

"Leon! They're friends now! Jack isn't going to hurt him anymore!" I yelled and Roxas ran towards Leon.

"Sora is right Leon, I started the fight anyway! Jack is actually pretty nice." Roxas said.

"I'm going to arrest him for assault then! There's no negotiating. The kid is going to feel my wrath! No one hits _my _boys and gets away with it!" Leon bellowed and started to storm out the door.

"Leon! Let's talk about this! It's okay!" I yelled.

"Yeah… Leon listen!" Roxas yelled.

Leon continued to walk away.

"DAD! Please… can we please talk about this!" Roxas yelled again.

Leon paused. "In my office, now."

"Thank you." Roxas said and they left the copy room.

There was a general sigh of relief from everyone in the room.

"I think we should clean this up." Tifa said and Riku nodded.

It took about a half an hour to clean up the mess. When that was done, Tifa and Zexion reluctantly went back to work. Demyx followed Zexion jabbering about Saturday yoga.

I sighed and turned to Riku. "You think they're done discussing?" I asked.

"No. I don't think they'll be done any time soon." Riku said.

I smiled and gave Riku the first proper hug in days. "I really missed you, you know." I said and looked up at him.

"I missed you too. Tell me about your day! Knowing you, you probably made lots of friends." Riku said.

"You're right! I met a boy named Matt and he introduced me to a bunch of people, but Matt's my closest friend so far. You know what I found out today?" I asked.

"What?"

"Matt is Brent Sanders' son. And Brent saw me naked! I just think that is one ironic twist of fate…" I said.

Riku laughed and hugged me tighter. "That is pretty interesting. I had no idea Brent had a son… but then again I steer clear of him because I bat for the other team."

"What does baseball have to do with this?" I asked with a puzzled expression.

"It's an expression, silly! If you say someone is batting for the other team it means that person is gay. Unless of course you are actually playing baseball and are using the words in the correct context." Riku said.

"Can we sit? It's not that I don't like hugging you it's just that I'm a little tired." I said.

"Okay then!" Riku said and scooped me up. I yelped but giggled after the initial shock. "I'll just carry you then."

"I'm getting better at drawing…" I said.

"Oh?" Riku asked.

"Yeah. I really think I might pursue art as a career. I love everything about it." I said.

"Well, I definitely think you're good enough."

"Can I draw you someday? I want you to be my first model, my Adonis!" I said starry eyed.

"Anything for you love." Riku said.

"You know what else? My birthday in the end of next month, September 23rd." I reminded.

"Good to know. What do you want for your birthday?" Riku asked.

"I want... to draw you." I started.

"You got it!" Riku said with a smile.

"Completely naked." I finished.

There was a thud when I hit the floor.

"Ow! You dropped me!" I glared at Riku and added a pout for good measure.

"I'm so sorry! You just caught me off guard with that request." Riku said and tried to pick me up again.

I grabbed his wrist and pulled him down on the floor. "Will you let me?" I asked.

"Yeah baby… just… can we keep this between us?" Riku asked.

"Fine…" I said slightly disappointed. I heard earlier today that at the end of the semester they have an artist exhibition… I wanted Riku to be in it somehow. It would have been so perfect. And because I'm a senior, scouts from art colleges will be looking at my artwork the most.

"Sora… I just… can you understand why I wouldn't want that picture getting around?" Riku said in a strangled tone.

"I understand…" I said.

"Baby, please don't make that face." Riku said carding a hand through my hair.

"I'm not making a face… I understand perfectly well what could happen if the drawing got out and was misconstrued as something vulgar or provocative. It wouldn't be good for you or the department…" I said at a loss.

"Sweetheart… I'm sorry… you know I… please just, don't be upset. I can't take it when you're sad or disappointed in me." Riku said in a pained voice and nuzzled my neck.

"It's okay. I'm not disappointed in you at all." I said and leaned into his nuzzle.

Riku groaned. "Yes you are… I can hear it in your voice. Please… I'll think about it. Just please stop being down. It hurts me, please don't make me beg." Riku said and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you, Riku." I said and clung to him. "Can we go for a ride?" I asked.

"Yes, anywhere… I'll take you anywhere." Riku said.

"Can we just circle the block? That way I have a reason to cling to you. It would be a little awkward if someone walked in one you holding me like this." I said with a small smile.

"That's true. C'mon." Riku said and we left the room.

-Fire-

When the door of Leon's office closed I started explaining. I told him everything from beginning to finish.

After I was done Leon looked to me. "The only reason why he's getting away with this is because he's your friend now… but seriously if this ever happens again, he's diggin' an early grave." Leon grumbled.

"Thank you." I said and hugged him. Leon wrapped his arms around me.

"You have no idea how freaking terrified I get whenever I see you or Sora hurt. Have you seen your face, son? It's really beat up. Cloud is going to be really upset when he sees this." Leon said and kissed my forehead.

I always loved this side of Leon. There was never any fear when I was with Leon.

I can't say I remember feeling what it was like to have a biological father… but I can only imagine that it feels just like being with Leon.

"I wonder what your boyfriend is going to say about these. I can only guess that he's not going to be happy." Leon said.

"Well, Axel will probably see them later on when they're almost healed." I said.

"Nope, Cloud called me earlier saying that he's coming to help with dinner." Leon said.

"What?" I asked feeling a little uneasy.

"Cloud gets these little ideas and he has to follow through with them, he's stubborn like that." Leon mumbled.

I smiled. "Well, it can't be helped. I just hope Axel doesn't do what I convinced you not to do."

"How much do you want to bet Sora and Riku escaped the building?" Leon asked.

"They're definitely gone. Sora is such a free spirit." I said fondly.

Leon and I left the room and walked to Ms. Gainsborough.

"Did Riku leave with Sora?" I asked.

"Yes. They said if you asked me that they are just circling the block for fresh air." She said.

"We figured." Leon and I said simultaneously.

-Fire-

When we finally got home I ran to the bathroom to look at me face.

I gasped at the sight. It was terrible! Axel will definitely flip a shit!

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair… this might be a disaster.

When I heard the front door open I jumped.

"I'm home everyone! I brought Axel with me." I heard Cloud say.

"Where's my Roxy?" was the first thing I heard Axel say.

I ran out of the bathroom and walked to Axel with my head down. When my head bumped into his chest I wrapped my arms around him.

"You okay? What's up?" Axel asked.

"Axel, Jack and I are friends now." I said.

"That's great! To tell you the truth I didn't like the fact that you were fighting with someone. I'm happy that you guys made up." Axel said.

"We're friends." I repeated.

"I know, you ju-"

"That's why when you look at my face I don't want you to get angry. Jack's face looks just as bad." I said and looked up at him for the first time today.

"Oh _fuck _no. That punk is a dead one! Leon did you see this!" Axel yelled and looked to Leon.

"Yeah… I wanted to kill the kid too. But Roxas is dead set on protecting the bastards threatened life force." Leon grumbled.

"I don't like this. I don't like this at all, Roxas!" Axel said looking away.

"Please don't be mad. It's been settled already." I said and moved to kiss him.

He let out a feral growl as he dodged my lips. "Baby, I-I can't look at your face right now. If I… if I look at it anymore I'll probably break something or hurt someone." Axel said and walked into the kitchen. "You want to start on dinner Cloud?"

Cloud gave me a sad look and then went into the kitchen.

"I know it's bad but…" I trailed off in a pained voice. Axel… I wanted you to kiss them better.

"Roxas… just let him cool down okay. It's a lot to take in… I mean…" Sora pushed me towards the stairs. "Let's go to my room."

I reluctantly walked upstairs and when I entered his room I sat on his bed. "I thought he might think it was funny, how it all happened, but he didn't even let me explain." I said.

"Roxas, you can't be serious! Think it's funny? There is nothing funny about what happened to your face." Sora said firmly.

"I should have kept the make up on…" I mumbled to myself.

"Well, what's done is done, Rox." Sora said and gave me a hug. "Axel will come around."

I sighed and hid my face in a pillow on his bed. "Do you think I could enter the kitchen if I cut eye holes in a pillowcase and wore it on my head?" I asked.

There was a second before Sora laughed. "I'm sorry but is it weird that I can vividly picture you walking into the kitchen with a pillowcase on your head?" Sora asked.

I snorted. "A little."

"Don't dwell on it too much, Rox. It's not you, it's the fact that you got hurt and there's nothing he can do about it. You know he loves you more than anything." Sora explained.

"I know…" I said with a sigh. Sora and I talked for about an hour before dinner was ready.

Sora and I walked downstairs and he asked "So what are we eating? It smells really good!"

"Beef stew!" Leon said excitedly.

Sora and I looked at each other and laughed. "That was definitely unexpected…" Sora said.

"It's beef stew! A true man's meal! The large chunks of hardy meat and gravy, it's so wonderful!" Leon continued to ramble.

"Now I know the two things Leon is passionate about, Cloud and beef stew, what a combination!" I said with a chuckle.

"I'm passionate about my sons as well." Leon said with a small smile.

We smiled back and moved to the kitchen to get a bowl. I kept my head down so that I wouldn't upset Axel. We all sat at the table and commenced on our meals.

"Oh! I wanted to tell you that next Monday I'm trying out for soccer. I always liked the game but I don't really know if I'm good at it." Sora said.

"That's great, Sora!" Cloud said with a smile.

"I kind of wanted to play baseball too, but I want to talk to the counselors before I do that. It wouldn't be good if my grades suffered because I was playing sports all the time." Sora continued.

"Do you want to do any sports, squirt?" Cloud asked.

"No… if skateboarding was a sport, I would do that but I don't think they have that at school." I said with a small smile.

"But… I might have my friend Charlie teach me to play the piano… She's so great at it. I want to be as good as her someday." I said and put a spoonful of food in my mouth.

"That sounds like a nice idea." Leon said.

"My other friend Veronica… she plays the violin… she's going to teach me music theory. It's really fascinating. This combined with my music history class, I think I might be able to write music of my own someday." I said stirring my stew around.

"That's wonderful! I'm so proud to have two dedicated kids! It's from my side of the family of course!" Cloud gushed.

We all snickered. "Speaking of which… do we have grandparents around here?" Sora asked.

"Yep… They keep e-mailing me… they want to meet you too, but it's hard to find time." Cloud said.

"I can't wait to meet them!" Sora and I said at the same time.

When dinner was over, Sora and I cleared the table and loaded the dishwasher.

When that was done it was time for Axel to leave… he's been so quiet it was almost like he wasn't there.

It was a little upsetting.

I watched him move to the front door without saying goodbye. So I moved to go upstairs.

When I made it to my room I sat at my windowsill and cried. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't change what happened. I'm glad it happened, if it didn't, I wouldn't have Jack as a friend.

It's not like my face is always going to be like this… it'll heal in a couple of days…

I just wanted Axel to make it all better. I wiped the tears from my face and sighed.

"Roxas I'm sure he'll be better tomorrow. Don't be upset. Axel doesn't hate you… he loves you very much." Leon said from the doorway.

"I know… I just really wanted him to kiss them better. He did it the last time I had a bruise... why didn't he do it today?" I asked.

"I don't know, son. I don't know." Leon said and closed the door.

I started to cry again, this time, with a little less reserve. When I heard Leon enter the room I asked him to leave me alone.

I jumped when I felt arms around me. "Roxas… did you really think I could go home and sleep knowing that you're hurting?" Axel said.

I turned to him. "I thought you didn't want to see me." I said.

"I didn't want to see you. But how are the bruises supposed to heal if I don't kiss them better?" he asked.

"They would have gotten better eventually…" I mumbled but gasped when Axel picked me up and placed me on the bed.

I sighed when Axel kissed the injuries on my face. "I love you Roxas… I hate it when you're injured and I hate that I couldn't do anything about it."

"I kind of deserved it though." I said.

"No you didn't." Axel said firmly.

"Well, I was the one who punched him and threw a bucket at him first…" I said.

There was a second's delay on his laughter. "You what?" he asked.

"I started the fight." I said.

"Well, did you get him good?" Axel asked.

"Yes… his face is just as bad as mine." I said.

"Good. I didn't want that punk to get away unscathed." Axel said.

"I love you, Axel. Could you please kiss me again?" I asked.

"I surprised that you had to ask." Axel said and kissed me again.

I wrapped my arms around him and tugged on him a little, hoping he'd get the hint.

I smiled into the kiss when he climbed on top of me. I felt one of his hands on my face, the other creeping under my shirt… I giggled.

"I feel like such a creeper for being on top of a boy in a school uniform. But I can't say I don't like it." Axel said and nipped my nick.

I gasped and held tighter to Axel's form. "Well, you're a fireman so I guess we both have a fetish." I could feel myself getting hotter at his attentions. I groaned when he traced his tongue along my collarbone.

"Alright party's over! Axel, get off of my son and out of my house." Leon growled.

"LEON! PRIVACY PLEASE!" I yelled and pushed Axel off of me only to put a pillow over my stiff dignity.

"Didn't I say there would be now making out of any kind in my house! Axel go home! I will not stand to have my son's chastity defiled." Leon grumbled.

"Got it. I'll see you tomorrow morning Roxas!" Axel said and left the room.

"Axel!" I yelled as he left the room. "Leon! That was so un-cool! You totally embarrassed me!"

"You're lucky I didn't throw him out, kid." Leon said.

"Leon! You couldn't have waited until we were done!" I whined and hid my face in my hands.

"Roxas please, that punk got away looking like the cat that ate the canary. I'm sure he'll be okay!" Leon yelled.

"I wasn't talking about Axel! Just get out!" I yelled and threw the pillow at Leon.

The door closed before it could hit it's target.

I looked down at my very unhappy boner…

"Now I have to take care of this myself!" I groaned.

This sucks…


	35. Chapter 35

**Fire**

**Disclaimer: **Nah G… I don't own homez!

Enjoy my loves!

Chapter 36

I woke up early for the third day of school. I quickly got ready and walked down the stairs to see Cloud and Leon making out on the couch.

They pulled away from each other. "Sorry, Squirt!" Cloud said sheepishly.

"Leon that is so wrong of you! You wont let me make out with my boyfriend in this house but you don't mind Sora and I walking in on you two going at it!" I yelled angrily.

"Roxas, there's a diff-" Leon started.

"No there isn't, Leon!" I yelled and stormed into the kitchen.

How dare they? It's not like Axel and I were in the middle of the living room like they were! We were in my bedroom with the door closed! And then Leon waltzes in with his high and mighty attitude, telling me I can't make out with my boyfriend! Then the next morning I walk down and what do I see? He's so mean!

I opened the fridge and took out a satsuma. I ate it quietly and waited for Axel to pick us up.

"Hey Rox! Your face looks a lot better today. I'm glad it's healing nicely." Sora said as he entered the kitchen.

"Yeah…" I mumbled.

"You okay? You look kind of pissed off?" Sora asked.

"I just can't believe how hypocritical Leon is being right now!" I exclaimed grumpily.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"So Leon doesn't let me make out with Axel in the privacy of my room but it's totally okay for Leon to make out with Cloud in the middle of the living room? That's so not right! It's not like I was going to have sex with him or anything! Is it wrong that I wanted a little comforting after all the drama over my face?" I rambled.

"I won't deny that it's pretty hypocritical of him to do that but I mean… it _is_ his house, he can do want ever he wants make any rules. If you really want to make out with Axel why don't you ask to go to Axel's house?" Sora supplied.

It hurt a little when Sora said 'It _is _his house.' Wasn't it our house too? I thought that was established when we were adopted…

I just shook my head and slumped over the table. Shouldn't Sora feel uncomfortable saying that? I mean we've only been living here for a couple of months but…

Isn't that long enough for me to call this place my house? My home?

I frowned when Leon and Cloud entered the kitchen. I got up to go to the living room, I didn't want to be near them at the moment.

"Roxas sit back down, you're being childish." Leon said and pointed to my chair.

"I'm not being childish! I'm just going to the living room, there is nothing wrong with that." I said and started to leave.

"Roxas sit at the table." Leon said angrily.

"I don't want to! Why are you trying to force me!" I yelled.

"Roxas!" Leon yelled.

"Leon… Leon stop." Cloud started and grabbed his arm.

I was almost into the living room when Leon started yelling again. "Roxas! This is my house and you will do as I say! If you can't obey the rules of my house then you can leave!" Leon yelled angrily.

That hurt…

When I heard a car honk outside I quietly grabbed my things and walked to the door.

"Y-you guys have a good day okay! I don't want anyone coming home with injuries! Love you!" Cloud called as I opened the front door.

"Bye Cloud and Leon! I love you too!" Sora yelled back happily in an attempt to lighten the mood.

I was already half way to the car.

I jumped over the door and into the passenger's seat. I turned to Axel and smiled. "Good morning!" I said and took his sunglasses yet again and put them on.

"Good morning Roxas. Are you okay this morning? You seem a little off…" Axel asked and ran a hand through my hair.

"I'm okay…" I trailed off and sighed.

"You don't sound okay…" Axel said.

I heard Sora get into the car and say cheerfully. "Ah! Yet another day of school! Today is another advent-"

"Sora!" I snapped.

Axel looked at me. "Roxas, are you cry-"

"Just drive…" I ordered, my voice strangled by a lump in my throat.

I covered my face and the tears began to fall as we drove towards school campus.

When we got there I grabbed my book bag and opened the door. A hand caught my arm.

"Sora do you mind if I steal him for a second?" Axel asked.

"No it's fine. I'm going to head to my homeroom." Sora said and walked off.

"Okay… so we're gonna sit in this car until you tell me what happened." Axel said.

"It's nothing. I just had an argument… I'll be over it by the end of the day, I promise." I said and smiled for good measure.

"I'm going to let you go Roxas, but I'm not very convinced." Axel said and pulled me close.

"Have a good day baby… Give that punk Jack a nice punch for me." Axel said with a wry smile.

"I love you…" I said and breathed him in.

"I love you too so cheer up for my sake, please." Axel said and kissed me.

I sighed into the kiss and let it take me away, if only for a second.

When there was a wolf whistle I pulled away from Axel.

I looked to see Rinoa and Thomas with grins on their faces.

"Bye." I said and left the car.

"Bye… feel better so I don't have to worry about you all day!" Axel said before he drove off.

"You guys are so cute together!" Rinoa said and took my wrist. "Let's get in homeroom. Tom made us breakfast again! I'm so happy!"

I smiled a little and we walked into the building and up the stairs to homeroom.

Rinoa, Tom, and I ate breakfast and when it was time for first period, I felt a little better.

I walked into environmental science and moved to pet Guss. He licked my hand and I ruffled the hair on his little head.

"You're a good rabbit… but would people abandon you if you weren't?" I asked the animal and waited for an answer.

He sniffed my hand and licked it again. "I guess you wouldn't know…" I said and patted him again.

"Are you talking to that bunny?" I turned to see Jack giving me a funny look.

I busted out laughing.

"What?" he asked angrily.

"How mad were your parents about your face? Yours is totally worse than mine! You look like Xigbar!" I laughed.

"Who's Xigbar?" Jack asked.

"One of my firemen friends. He wears an eye patch." I explained.

"Gee, thanks." Jack said dryly and sat in his desk.

"Awe, but I like Xigbar. Xigbar never hides the truth and is very blunt with everything. It actually makes it easier for me to talk to him, and joke around with him. He'll say things like, 'Kid, that joke was terrible!' or 'How about telling me that joke when I'm fifty, there's a chance I might find it funny at that age.' He can be pretty witty when it comes to joke battles." I said and almost lost myself in the good times at the fire department.

If I had to leave the house… would I still be allowed to go there?

"Earth to Roxas!" Jack said and waved a hand in my face.

"Sorry… kind of drifted a little…" I said and scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

"Of course… the weirdo had to be my only friend." Jack mumbled.

"Hey!" I said and pushed him playfully.

"Class is starting! Shut up!" Jack said with a smile.

It wasn't until Music History that the bad feelings came back… Mr. James decided he wanted us to compare the differences we heard from the old Gregorian chant and the post modernism of Penderecki.

Penderecki's music was by far the scariest music I had ever heard in my life. I had no idea what the chorus was singing, but when Mr. James red off the translation of the lyrics I understood everything.

They were singing of a massacre, a genocide, the tragedy of war.

"Children screaming and crying. Faceless bodies strewn…" Mr. James read.

I raised my hand. "Sir, can I go to the bathroom?" I asked. I needed to get out of this room.

"Why don't you wait till the song is over?" Mr. James said.

"Sir, I have to go now…" I said seriously.

"Go." He said noticing my urgency.

When I closed the door I sighed. That music was terrifying. I don't ever want to hear it again…

I waited for five minutes beside the door before walking back into the classroom.

-Fire-

After lunch I had study hall, where Penderecki's haunting music danced in my head.

In French, I learned conjugations of words… it kept my mind off of the nasty things that were swimming around in my mind.

I felt better again after French and I walked into the English room with a relieved sigh.

"Good afternoon, Roxas." Mr. Highland said.

I nodded and sat in my desk.

"Alright class today we're analyzing another poem… this one by Anne Sexton."

"What's it called?" I asked.

"The Fury of Abandonment." He said and I cringed.

Why was this happening to me?

I listened as Mr. Highland read.

"Someone lives in a cave

eating his toes,

I know that much.

Someone little lives under a bush

pressing an empty Coca-Cola can against

his starving bloated stomach,

I know that much.

A monkey had his hands cut off

for a medical experiment

and his claws wept.

I know that much.

I know that it is all

a matter of hands.

Out of the mournful sweetness of touching

comes love

like breakfast.

Out of the many houses come the hands

before the abandonment of the city,

out of the bars and shops,

a thin file of ants.

I've been abandoned out here

under the dry stars

with no shoes, no belt

and I've called Rescue Inc. -

that old-fashioned hot line -

no voice.

Left to my own lips, touch them,

my own nostrils, shoulders, breasts,

navel, stomach, mound, kneebone, ankle,

touch them.

It makes me laugh

to see a woman in this condition.

It makes me laugh for America and New York city

when your hands are cut off

and no one answers the phone." He finished.

"Alright Tyler, let's start with you." Mr. Highland said.

"Well, this woman is abandoned and thinks about all of the other beings that have also been abandoned. She talks about both the comfort and cruelty of hands. I also couldn't help but feel like there was a sort of mundane and careless tone of voice, as if the persona of the poem had given up." He said.

"Very nice insight. Who's next… Sol?"

"It's very sad…" He said and nodded his head.

The class giggled. "And?" Mr. Highland urged.

"Ummm… she compares the hands abandoning the city to the ants that abandon the bars and shops after having their fill of the scraps…" he said and shrugged.

"Interesting. Roxas, what's your take?" He asked.

"I don't like this poem…" I started. "The woman in this poem talks about being abandoned, and not having anything. She talks about how no one will listen to her cries for help. She hates hands, they are the ones that left her alone, but she needs them. She abandons her own body and lets it be ravaged because she so badly needs the hands that love… Then it's like the persona abandons her entire being, becoming a third party observer watching the tragedy. She completely loses the ability to love, as symbolized by her hands being cut off… and… no one will listen to her…" I hated this poem.

"_Roxas! This is my house and you will do as I say! If you can't obey the rules of my house then you can leave!" Leon yelled angrily._

I didn't want to end up like this woman… I didn't want to leave… but why would Leon say that to me? Would he really throw me away so easily if I disobeyed?

Didn't he love me?

"I d-don't want to analyze this poem… can we please talk about something else? I hate this poem… p-please…" I said tears streaming down my face.

"Roxas…" Mr. Highland started.

"I-I'm o-okay… I j-ust don't want to be o-on this subject anymore… gosh… I'm sorry… I'm being a b-baby…" I said and wiped frantically at my eyes.

The class was silent.

"Why don't you go get some water and come back?" Mr. Highland asked with a concerned look on his face.

I nodded and left the room for the water fountain.

I wiped at my eyes again trying to suck up my emotions and lock them away. I drank some water and made my way back to the English room.

I was about halfway there when a voice sounded over the intercom.

"Roxas and Sora Leonhart-Strife, please report to the main office immediately for check out." The voice said.

I wondered what was going on as I walked down the stairs to the main office. When I got there, Axel and Sora were waiting for me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We're going to the hospital now." Axel said.

"What? Why?" Sora and I asked as we hustled out of the building.

"Leon's been stabbed." Axel said bluntly.

My blood froze… what?

Was he going to die? Why would someone stab him?

We left on really bad terms… I didn't want him to die and leave me.

I didn't even say I love you to Cloud and Leon this morning before I left.

We piled into the car and sped to the hospital. When we got there I ran to the nurse at the front desk.

"Please, I need the room number for Squall Leonhart! I'm his son Roxas." I said frantically.

"It's room number 7… you don't need to-" she started to say but I was already down the hall.

I burst into the room and ran to Leon. "Dad! Please don't die! I love you okay! I promise I won't break any rules in your house anymore! Please! I don't want you to throw me away! I don't want my hands chopped off! Please…I'll listen to every word you say! Don't abandon me! I love you! You're one of the only dads I've got… don't die!" I screamed and sobbed over his legs.

"Roxas… what are you saying?" Leon asked.

"You told me I would have to leave if I didn't obey the rules! Would you really throw me away like that? Don't you love me! I love you! You're my dad… and I don't want you to abandon me! I don't want you to die either! I want us to be a family! You, me, Cloud and Sora!" I sobbed some more.

"Roxas, please calm down… what I said to you this morning was out of line… I was in a bad mood already and I snapped at you. I would never kick you out of your home and I would never abandon you. You're my son, kid. You and Sora. And what's this you're babbling about? Dying and having your hands chopped off? Have you been drinking?" Leon asked.

I shook my head…"We read a poem in English about a woman who was abandoned and had her hands chopped off… but Axel said you were stabbed! Are you okay!" I asked in alarm.

"Oh, you mean this?" He asked and pointed to the band-aid on the side of his arm.

"What!" Axel, Sora, and I all exclaimed.

"Some idiot tried to run at me with a knife when I was on patrol… I moved out of the way but the blade nicked me a little. I arrested him afterwards. It's standard procedure to go to the hospital when you're an officer and you've been injured. I'm sorry if I worried you…" Leon said as if he was telling the time.

"You scared the shit out of all of us and all you needed was a frikkin' band-aid!" Sora yelled.

"I guess so…" Leon said.

"See if I ever come to the hospital again when I hear that you've been stabbed…" Sora mumbled angrily.

I laughed… I was so relieved.

"Roxas…" Leon started.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"About you and Axel…" he said.

"Don't worry about it Leon, it just gives me an excuse to stay at Axel's house!" I said with a smile.

"Roxas, I'd rather you kiss in our house where I can make sure it doesn't get out of control!" Leon yelled.

"Awe, Leon! Do you feel left out?" Axel said with a smirk.

"Shut it, Red."

"Okay." Axel said and put his index finger over his mouth like a scolded kindergarten child.

I laughed. "I think you need to give Axel some credit. He's very responsible!" I said seriously.

There was a moment of silence before the entire room burst into laughter.

"Oi! I'm right here!" Axel yelled.

"No but seriously! Can I stay over at Axel's? I'll pack my uniform and do my homework! And he was going to drive us to school anyway so it's not like I'll be late to school or anything. Please! I miss Jack!" I asked.

"Roxas, if I let you stay with Axel, I would have to let Sora go with Riku… otherwise it wouldn't be fair…" Leon said.

"Oh please! Leon!" Sora started to beg too at the idea of staying with Riku.

"Wait a sec… if we let the kids go, we'll have a house to ourselves. Leon let them go." Cloud said giving Leon a hungry look.

Leon smirked. "'Alright… you guys can go but I want you at school tomorrow and I want all of your homework done." Leon said.

We nodded and we all left the hospital.

A/N: Did I scare ya! The whole Penderecki situation actually happened to me. I almost cried in the middle of class. I am terrified by his music. Listen to his 'Dies Irae' and you'll know what I mean. I have to say I'm a pretty good poem analyzer! I just pulled that analysis from my ass like it was nothing! And the whole stabbing situation was inspired by a manga I read. Anyway go review now!


	36. Chapter 36

**Fire **

**Disclaimer: **Nothin' 'cept the plot.

Sorry for the wait… I got caught up in a lot of stuff. **But I have a major question that I need people to answer… I mean everyone who reads this needs to answer this question in a review. IF I CHANGED THE RATING FROM TEEN TO MATURE WOULD YOU STILL READ THIS? **I know I said in the story description that the rating would go up, but I don't know if you guys actually paid attention to that. So tell me please!

Chapter 37

When we got to Axel's house I hopped from the car and ran to the door.

"Jack! Jackie! Are you inside?" I yelled through the door.

Jack started barking.

"Did you miss me big guy!" I yelled.

More barking.

"Hold on a sec Roxas. I don't want Jack to break down the door." He said with a smile and opened the door.

The large black dog pushed the door open and jumped on me.

"WHOA! Jack!" Axel yelled and caught me before I broke my head open on the porch.

Jack continued to lick my face.

"JACK! I missed you too buddy! I think you've gotten heavier since I last saw you! Did Axel feed you too much?" I asked the dog.

"Let's get inside you two." Axel said and put me back on my feet. I walked inside and sat myself on the couch. "It's been a long time." I sighed happily.

"Yes it has. I think even the house missed you." Axel said with a soft smile.

I smiled back. "I like being here, it's a shame I don't come here a lot." I said and pet Jack's head.

"Well, are you hungry? Do you want something to drink?" Axel asked.

"I'm not particularly hungry. It's only 3:30, I usually eat around five." I said. "But I wouldn't mind a drink of water."

"Alright then. Come into my kitchen." Axel said with a smirk.

"The way you said that was a little creepy…" I said with a laugh.

"Yeah I know. I was trying to make you laugh, which I did so the creepiness did it's purpose." Axel said and took out a glass from the cabinet.

I smiled and walked up to Axel. I wrapped my arms around him from behind, my face between his shoulder blades. "I love you." I said through a sigh.

"What's this?" Axel turned and held me.

"Well, I just… what happened today scared the shit out of me. It got me thinking, what if I don't live to see tomorrow? What if Leon really got hurt today? Bad shit happens and there's really no way to avoid it. What if you died tomorrow? Or if anyone I love died? What could I do? What _would _I do? I don't want anything bad to happen, but today taught me that it certainly can, regardless of how good of a person you are." I said and squeezed him a little tighter.

"You know… That's very true, but I wouldn't dwell on it too much. The world's not out to get any one, I'm certainly not going anywhere anytime soon. No matter how many fires I have to take on. I'm not gonna leave you, and we're gonna be old and decrepit before we finally say our goodbyes, got it?" Axel said with a very serious expression.

I smiled. "I'm really happy that you said that…" I said and kissed him.

He pulled away for a second. "As much as I would love to kiss you all night, shrimp, I have to go grocery shopping. I don't have any food left." He said.

"I can come with you?" I asked, smiling at the nickname.

"Sure. I have to let the dog out first." Axel said and walked to the back door.

Jack and I followed him and when the door was opened, Jack zoomed out of the house.

"Silly dog." I said with a giggle.

When the dog finished his business, he ran back inside.

"Are you ready to go?" Axel asked.

"Yeah." I said and we left the house.

I was halfway to the car when a voice spoke.

"It's been a while since I've seen you here, I was beginning to think something happened. How are you?" I turned to see the next-door neighbor smiling at me.

"Oh well, I've been really busy. But my dad works with Axel so I see him a lot. I'm really happy to be here though. I definitely would like to come here more often." I said with a slight blush.

"That's good. Axel has always been a cheerful guy, but he's definitely been a lot happier since he's met you." The neighbor said.

"Alright old man, I'm right here and stop saying embarrassing things!" Axel said and grabbed my hand, pulling me along with a slight flush on his face.

I smiled, you don't see that everyday.

"I'll see you later sir!" I called before getting into the car.

He waved and we drove off.

"I'm really glad that I make you happy Axel." I said and looked at the cars around us.

"I'm glad that you're glad." Axel said.

I gasped when I saw a yellow hard top convertible two cars in front of us. "Look Axel! That person has the same type of car!" I said and Axel looked in the direction I was pointing.

The person in the yellow car must have noticed my pointing in the rearview mirror because he lifted a hand to wave at me. I smiled and waved back.

Axel pulled my arm down. "You shouldn't wave at random strangers." Axel said.

"Sorry, I was excited that he noticed us." I said with blush.

When we pulled into the grocery store he turned to me. "You want to do something funny?" He asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Hold on." Axel said and got out of the car and moved to the trunk.

When he came back he threw a red t-shirt and a pair of flip-flops at me. "Put these on." He said and put the hood on the car.

"Ummm, okay." I said and took off my sweater and dress shirt of my uniform and put on the shirt. "Why do you have clothes that fit me in your trunk?" I asked while taking off my shoes and socks.

"Well, I have everything in my trunk… just in case. And since I figured I was in it for the long haul with you, I would buy spare clothes for you as well…" Axel said scratching the back of his head nervously.

I smiled and put on the flip-flops. "That's really sweet of you…"

"Yeah, yeah. Here's the plan. We're gonna go in the store and act like a gay couple." Axel said.

"In case you forgot, we don't have to act." I said.

"No I mean, yeah I know we are one, but this is solely for the purpose of making others uncomfortable. I did it with Marly once, it was really funny until he got really into the role. Then I started to get uncomfortable. I figured it would be funnier and easier with you." Axel said with a smile.

"Okay. But I don't want to get in trouble." I said.

"You wont. C'mon, pranks are fun! Me and Marly made this one guy blush and he ended up dropping the eggs he was carrying. It was so funny! Nobody realizes how much fun it is to be a public menace every once in a while." Axel said with a smirk and took my hand.

"Now c'mon sugar, let's knock 'em dead!" Axel said flamboyantly and pulled me out of the car.

We walked in and I held closer to Axel's arm.

It was interesting how the minute we walked in, I felt eyes on us.

"What do you want for dinner tonight, babe." Axel asked slightly louder than usual.

I blushed when I caught a store clerk staring at me. "Why don't you guess, you know what I like." I said back just as loud.

"Well, I say you want steak." Axel replied.

"You're only saying that because you want that! Let me guess, you want mashed potatoes and gravy as well?" I asked.

"How did you know!" Axel asked with a gasp.

I smirked and said loudly. "Well, I don't you should have potatoes and gravy, it gives you terrible gas!"

I watched as he sputtered and some of the onlookers giggled. "That is not true!"

"Yes it is. Don't lie. But I'll let you eat it because I love you, honey." I said as we walked down the meat isle.

"You're too sweet!" Axel said and squeezed my hand to let me know that I had embarrassed him and he was mad about it.

I noticed a teenage boy staring at us with a puzzled expression.

I smiled and looked at the assorted packages of meat. "We should get this one, sweetums! The two steaks almost look like a heart in the package. It's like the world wants us to be together forever!" I said and fluttered my lashes and kissed his cheek.

The teenage boy following us stubbed his toe on the foot of the store shelves, causing him to let out a strange sounding strangled noise in an attempt to stay unnoticed. Axel has to turn for a second to laugh.

Axel and I went to the fruit and veggie isle to get things for a salad.

We picked out various vegetables and I went to pick out some fruit. I picked up a bundle of bananas.

"Oh! Baby, you know I'm better than any banana!" Axel yelled, trying to embarrass me.

I smirked. "Please honey, you wish you were this big!" I yelled back. Axel's jaw dropped and a lady picking apples choked on her own spit.

I covered my mouth and tried my hardest to hold in my laughter. I took a deep breath and turned to a still shocked Axel. "Do you need the seasoning for the gravy?" I asked.

He snapped out of his shock and nodded. "Let's go, sugar." Axel said pulling me to the other isle, eager to get away from the people that heard my statement.

The seasoning isle was empty. I giggled a little.

"You know what my favorite part of this meal is?" Axel asked.

"What honey?" I asked looking at a garlic seasoning.

I suddenly dropped the seasoning when I felt a hand creep up my shirt. "Dessert." Axel said with a smirk.

"W-what! A-axel!" I said and tried to push him away.

"What's wrong, baby cakes? You said you liked doing it in public places?" Axel said with a smirk.

"No! No I don't! Stop! Someone might see us!" I said with a large blush.

"Awww, you deserve this. You are an evil little boy, that needs to be punished." Axel said and nipped at my neck.

I let out a whimper.

"Shhh, you better keep it down or someone might hear you…" Axel smirked and kissed my lips.

I stopped struggling after a minute. But gasped when my eyes spotted someone peeking at us.

"Axel! Someone is watching!" I moaned out quietly.

"Let 'em look." Axel said and licked the shell of my ear.

"Axel… this is… unfair…" I said through my pleasured gasps.

"You two are too much." A voice said and Axel and I jumped away from each other to see a familiar head of pink.

"Marly! You saved me!" I said and hid behind him.

"Roxas, you were enjoying it. If anything, I was interrupting you." He said with a smirk.

I blushed a deep shade of red. "Axel was being unfair!" I said with a pout.

"Excuse me! You should have seen this kid, Marly. He was totally defeating the purpose of the prank. Instead of making others uncomfortable, he was embarrassing me!" Axel said incredulously.

"So you extract revenge by trying to go at it in the seasoning isle?" Marluxia asked.

"Yep." Axel nodded proudly.

"Somebody was watching us! It was very uncomfortable!" I yelped.

"I saw that. But who ever was doing that is gone now." Marluxia shrugged.

"Well, I think we're done so let's pay for this and head home." Axel said and took my hand.

"Okay. See you, Marly!" I said with a smile.

He waved to us and we walked to check out.

"You two make a cute couple." The girl at the cash register said.

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

When everything was bought and paid for, we made it back to the car and I giggled. "That was fun." I said.

"Of course it was! You're with me! I'm always fun!" Axel said.

I nodded and we drove off.

When we got back, we went inside and I sat on the couch with Jack.

"Shrimp, you can put on a movie or watch TV while I cook. " Axel said.

I nodded and turned on the TV. I surfed through the channels and found a station.

When the food was ready, I received a plate of food. I was about to sit at the table when Axel said that he wanted to watch a movie.

"Okay." I said and we moved to the living room and put our plates on the coffee table.

"Pick one out!" Axel said and I moved to his cabinet of movies.

I looked through the titles and found one called 'I love you, Man' I didn't really know what it was but the back said it was funny and the description sounded interesting.

That's when I noticed a video behind it. I pulled it out, it had a fire on the cover and at the top in bold black letters were the words 'Save Me.' I turned it over.

I blushed. There were two men in a very suggestive position. One of them, dressed as a firemen.

"You found one yet?" Axel called from his spot.

"Not yet." I said. And out of curiosity I read the description on the back.

'_Discover you're most erotic fantasy with the adult video 'Save Me.' It's about a fireman named Diago, who saves a office worker named Vincent from a burning office building. Join them as they discover their love for each other and start their relationship, diving into the most orgasmic sexual escapades. You'll acquire a fetish you thought you'd never have, and melt in the hot love of a sexy fireman.' _

By the time I finished reading it, my face was purple. I placed it back carefully and took 'I love you, Man' back to the coffee table.

"This one." I said, hiding my face.

"You okay?" Axel asked and put the movie on.

"Yeah." I said and distracted myself with my food.

"Alright then! Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!" Axel said and wrapped his arm around me.

I swear I was going to die from all the blood rushing to my face.


	37. Chapter 37

**Fire**

**Disclaimer: **The fact that I wrote disclaimer in bold letters proves that I own nothing except the plot.

Okay, I'm saying this is chapter 38, but it's really just an add-on for chapter 37. Some things you just can't pass up. So sorry if this is really short. I changed the rating because in order for me to reach an ending for this story (which won't be coming anytime soon) I needed to put more mature themes and events. Which means for the people who were worried that I would forget about the plot, don't worry. This is being done because of the plot. I hope you enjoy! Review and tell me what you thing about my first lemony chapter.

Chapter 38

Axel and I went to bed at eleven. After 'I love you, Man' was over, Axel played around with his guitar and I sang a little.

It was really fun…

But somewhere lurking in the back of my mind was that video… still sitting hidden in that movie cabinet…

I didn't want to ask Axel about it… that would have been _way _too embarrassing. So I made this plan.

It was now three thirty in the morning. Curiosity allowed me to conjure the strength to wake up at this hour.

Luckily Axel and I had shifted so now he was facing away from me. I very carefully got out of bed and crept out of the room. I walked into the living room to see Jack sleeping on his designated armchair. His ears twitched when I entered the room.

I stealthily moved to the cabinet and pulled out 'Save Me' from behind 'I love you, Man.' My heart was pounding.

I checked my surroundings again, the last thing I needed was to get caught doing this.

Jack was now awake and watching me. I put my index finger to my mouth and said 'Shhh…' very quietly.

The dog seemed to understand and went back to sleep.

I moved to the DVD player and turned it on. I pressed the eject button and placed the disk in the machine. The DVD player closed and I turned on the TV. I quickly turned the volume down to almost mute.

I pressed play and the video began.

_RING!_

"_Diago! We have to get going man! It's a big one in an apartment building!" a man yelled._

_Diago stomped out his cigarette and moved quickly to the fire truck where all of the firemen were hustling to get going. _

"_Diago, you drive!" Another man yelled._

_Diago ran to the drivers seat and turned on the ignition. Once everyone was ready to go, the fire truck sped off into the street. _

_The fire was huge. Many of the apartment tenants were already out of he building, most of them worrying their lips or their fingernails._

_Diago quickly got out of the truck and pulled on the suit and mask. _

"_Sir! My best friend Vincent is still in there! I thought I saw him out here but I was wrong. He lives in apartment 335! You have to save him please!" A young man yelled to Diago._

_Diago gave the man a reassuring look and in a deep voice he said. "Leave it to me."_

I was surprised the most by the voice that Diago had, it was really deep and sexy… I could see why he was playing this role. I blushed at my own thoughts.

_Diago moved quickly into the apartment, his teammates trailing behind. _

"_I'M GOING TO APARTMENT 335! EVIDENTLY SOMEONE MIGHT BE TRAPPED IN THEIR ROOM. I SUGGEST EVERYONE SEARCH THE PLACE FOR ANYONE ELSE!" Diago yelled over the flames._

_The teammates nodded and they all moved about the building. _

_Diago raced to the stairs, the smoke was making it hard to see. When he got to the third floor he yelled. "VINCENT! IS THERE A VINCENT ON THIS FLOOR? HELLO! I'M HERE TO GET YOU OUT!" _

"_Help….. stuck…..me please!" was a faint voice coming from down the hall._

_Diago ran carefully down the hall trying to decipher the numbers on the doors through the smoke. _

"_VINCENT! I NEED YOU TO KEEP YELLING! CAN YOU HEAR ME!" Diago screamed._

"_I'm stuck in my room! There's something blocking my bedroom door!" Vincent yelled in panic._

_Diago finally found the room and kicked the door down. He looked around,_

_The fire was closing in, causing large parts of the ceiling to fall down._

_There was a particularly large pile in front of a door. Diago ran towards it, pulling the heavy pieces of ceiling from the door. _

"_Is someone still there!" Vincent yelled, his voice strained from use._

"_DON'T WORRY VINCENT, I'M RIGHT HERE. I'M GONNA GET YOU OUT RIGHT NOW!" Diago yelled and pulled away the last piece._

_Diago yanked the door open. Vincent ran towards Diago._

"_Get me out of here please." Vincent said and held tightly to Diago's arm._

I blushed at the scene, you could already see the chemistry and the sexual tension brewing. Vincent was totally adorable and had large blue eyes and black hair. This is in contrast to the large and muscular Diago with light blonde hair and sexy brown eyes.

_Diago and Vincent ran down the stairs. Diago stopped when Vincent started coughing._

"_Take my mask." Diago said and handed him the mask._

"_Th-thank you." Vincent said and put the mask to his mouth._

_They began to run again. When they were both out of the building. Diago looked to Vincent. _

"_I need to go back inside. There may be others still in the building." Diago said and Vincent handed him the mask._

"_Come back okay?" Vincent asked and grabbed his hand, a slight blush on his face._

_Diago smiled. "Of course." He said and he ran back into the flaming building._

"Diago is so cool…" I said quietly to myself and bit my lip.

_Diago and his team saved five more people from the fire. Luckily no one died. _

_This next issue was, where are all of theses people living from now on._

_Diago sat next to Vincent. "What are you going to do?" he asked._

"_My parents are dead… I don't have any siblings. I think I'll just have to stay at a hotel until I find a new apartment." Vincent said sadly._

"_Don't you have friends? Or a coworker? I'm sure they wouldn't want you living in some hotel." Diago said._

"_I don't really have anyone. And I don't want to burden my coworkers over this. They probably wouldn't care anyway." Vincent said._

"_Why do you say that?" Diago asked._

"_I work at a magazine company… the only thing my coworkers care about is appearances. They're really shallow." He said._

"_Well, then you'll stay with me." Diago said firmly._

"_Wh-what!" Vincent stuttered._

"_I don't want you living in a hotel. So you'll stay with me until you can get back on your feet." Diago said._

"_I c-couldn't possibly-"_

"_Yes you can and you will. I'm a little tired so I say we go home." Diago said and took Vincent's hand. _

"_Home." Vincent said and followed._

"Vincent has really good luck." I whispered and watched the next scene.

"_Well, here's home sweet home. It's not much, but it works." Diago said and sat on the sofa._

_Vincent looked around the small house. _

"_I like it…" Vincent said quietly. "It looks warm, lived in." _

_Diago shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat."_

_Vincent sat next to Diago on the couch. He looked into Diago's eyes._

"_How can I ever repay you? First you save my life, then you offer your home to me. I'm so thankful, is there anything I can do for you?" Vincent asked._

_Diago took Vincent's chin. "Smile more. You look the prettiest when you smile." _

_Vincent flushed a shade of red._

"That was so cute… kiss him." I said to the screen.

_Vincent's face moved in a little closer, followed by Diago's. Their faces were so close._

"You can do it Vincent! Kiss him!" I whispered.

_Vincent finally closed the space and pressed his lips to Diago's. Diago wrapped an arm around his face and pulled him closer. _

_The kiss deepened, tongues darting in and out of their mouths. It was almost messy, there were trails of spit._

_Vincent let out a small moan, Diago a grunt._

My entire face was red. Were they gonna… do it?

_Diago's hand crept up Vincent's shirt. He pulled it off. Diago began to kiss downward._

_Vincent moaned when Diago lapped at his nipple. The kisses moved lower. _

_Diago smirked. "Look at this. I haven't even touched you here and you're already hard."_

_Diago cupped Vincent through his pants._

"_Ahhh!" Vincent cried._

_Soon the pants were off, then the boxers. _

I blushed violently as Diago put Vincent dick in his mouth. My eyes widened when Vincent threw his head back and moaned loudly.

_Diago's tongue when up the shaft._

"_I-I'm s-so close…" Vincent whimpered._

I noticed Diago had opened up his pants. He was touching himself. My breath was becoming labored. Did it really feel good to do that to someone?

"_D-Diago… I-I'm cumming. You sh-should st-to-p!" Vincent moaned out._

I watched, enraptured, as Diago swallowed almost all of the stuff coming out.

_Diago moved up to kiss the panting Vincent. When Diago broke away he took off his shirt and pants. _

"_I can't hold back anymore. I want you." Diago said in a husky voice._

I gasped, my face burning from the heat. I looked down; I was hard.

"_Do it. I want you inside me. T-touch me!" Vincent demanded writhing around on the sofa._

"_Someone is hard again. You're so lewd. Your body reacts so nicely to my touch." Diago said and traced a finger around Vincent nipple. _

"_Ahhn! Touch me. Diago please!" Vincent whined._

_Diago stuck a finger in his entrance._

I gasped. Why was he sticking his finger in there? That was supposed to feel good?

"_You're warm and tight. Is this you're first time?" Diago asked._

_Vincent blushed and nodded, looking away from Diago._

"_Look at me." Diago said._

_Vincent looked shyly._

"_Don't let anyone else touch you this way." Diago said and he stuck in another finger._

_Vincent cringed. "It hurts!" he cried out, tears falling._

"_Shhhh." Diago said and kissed Vincent._

_Suddenly Vincent jerked and cried out in pleasure._

I was confused. Why would it suddenly feel good? I watched some more.

"_I want you in me now Diago! I feel s-so h-hot! P-please." Vincent clung to Diago's body._

_Diago aligned himself in front of Vincent's entrance. "Ready?" he asked._

"_Yes!" Vincent cried._

_Diago pushed himself in slowly._

"_Ahhh! It hurts!" Vincent cried in pain._

My hard on was throbbing. Why was I so turned on? Wasn't Diago hurting Vincent? Did that make me a pervert? I looked down to the problem at hand.

Sh-should I… touch it? Like Diago did?

_When Diago was completely inside. He set a steady pace for himself._

"_Ah! Vince, you're so tight." Diago thrust inside._

_Vincent's back arched and he clung to Diago. "Harder! Ah! Diago!"_

I opened my shorts. My boner sprung free. I pulled it out of my boxers.

"_F-faster! Ah! Ahhhh!" Vincent cried._

I wrapped a hand around myself. Blush rising to the tips of my ears.

I squeezed a little and moved up and down. "Ahhh!" I gasped. It felt…

Good.

I listened to the voices from the TV. I squeezed and rubbed. I closed my eyes.

"Ahhh… Axel…. Axel." I moaned quietly. "T-touch me, Axel." I said and imagined Axel touching me.

"Roxas you're so hot." Axel would moan.

I moved my hand up and thumbed the tip, liquds began to leak out. I realized my hand could slip up and down quicker. I fastened my pace.

"Ahhn! Axel! Faster!" I gasped, starting to sweat.

"I want to be inside you, Shrimp…" He would gasp.

A burning sensation was building in my lower abdomen. I wanted release.

"Ah! Haaah! Axel! I'm c-close… I f-feel s-so hot!" I moaned.

"I guess I'll have to cool you down then huh?" Axel said huskily in my ear.

"Ahhhhhn! Axel!... AHHHH! AXEL!" I sat up and covered myself.

"Squirt, what the hell are you watching?" Axel asked.

"W-well! I-I… u-umm… y-you s-see I-I…" I sputtered completely embarrassed.

"Did I say you could watch this?" Axel asked angrily.

Tears started running down my face. "I-I s-saw it e-earlier… I-I w-wanted t-to know w-what i-t was! I-I d-d-didn't k-know th-this w-as g-g-gonna happen t-to me! I-I'm s-sorry! I-I w-was c-curious a-and I g-got carried away! I d-didn't m-mean to! Pl-please d-d-don't h-hate me for being per-perverted and w-weird. I-I'm s-sorry!" I cried.

Axel started laughing.

I gave him a confused look.

"Shrimp, I'm not gonna hate you for being turned on by a porn vid. That's what they're supposed to do." Axel said.

I blushed.

"Are you still feeling hot?" Axel asked.

I blushed redder and checked. "No…" I said.

"Damn… I scared it off. Well, next time…" Axel moved close to my ear. "Let's watch it together." Axel licked the shell of my ear and picked me up.

"Ah!" I yelped and flushed brightly.

"You still have an hour or two before you go to school. Why don't you sleep those hours, instead trying to whack one off." Axel chuckled.

I whined and hid my face in Axel neck. "Don't tease me…" I trailed off.

"You know… I can't really tell if that was the cutest or the most erotic thing I've ever seen in my life. The way you were moaning _my _name. '_Ahhhn Axel! I'm so hot! Axel!'"_ Axel copied in a high-pitched voice.

"Shut up! I'm really embarrassed about it okay! I'll never moan you're name again!" I yelped.

"Awwwwwe, Shrimp. Don't be like that. I'm really flattered that you would think of me while touching yourself. And I really, really happy that I could watch it for a couple of minutes!" Axel smirked.

"You perv!" I said and hit him in the shoulder.

"I love you, Roxas." He said and pulled me close.

I sighed. "I love you too." I said.

"Sleep now." Axel said.

"Okay." I whispered before drifting off.

A/N: So that turned out to be a lot longer than I expected… I can't tell you how uncomfortable I was writing this though. It was halfway fun and halfway SUPER embarrassing. Anyway I hoped you liked it.


	38. Chapter 38

**Fire**

**Disclaimer: **I got nothin'!

Well, it's been a while because I wasn't sure what I wanted to do for this chapter… but now I do so review and tell me what you think!

Chapter 39

Sora POV

When Riku and I finally got to his house, I was really excited.

Riku opened the door and we walked inside. I was about to open my mouth to say something but he beat me.

"Homework." He said.

"What?"

"You have to finish all of your homework before we do anything fun." Riku said and took me to the desk in his bedroom.

"Awwww! Can't I do it later! I only have math to do!" I whined.

"Sora. Do your homework, if Leon found out that I distracted you from your schoolwork he'd have my head." Riku said.

"This sucks…" I mumbled and took out my math textbook. I turned to the right page and took out my notebook. "I hate factoring… all this is is factoring practice…"

"Well get it done and maybe we can do something afterwards." Riku said.

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes." Riku said and started to change out of his uniform.

I blushed… he was really gonna do that in front of me? Wasn't he just talking about not being a distraction? Riku… that's so cruel.

I somehow tore my eyes from the beautiful muscular body behind me and started my work.

4x2 + 16x + 4 = 0 …. Okay… factor out the four…

I blushed when I heard Riku unzip his pants…

FOCUS! 4(x2 + 4x + 1) = 0

Riku was probably only in his boxers right now… I want to look…

NO! NO SORA! HOMEWORK!

Wait I wasn't doing this right… it should be factored as (4x + 1) (x + 1). Let's multiply to check.

How come I didn't hear Riku putting on any clothes? Is he just standing there in his boxers? I want to know!

Okay… 4x times x equals 4x2 . There was a rustle of sheets… was he laying on the bed now?

Um… 4x times 1 is 4x… I'm still doing this wrong! Riku you're distracting me and I'm not even looking at you!

I need the quadratic formula for this problem…

Negative 16 plus or minus the square root of 16 squared minus 4 times 4 times 4 all over 2 times 4…

More rustling of sheets... I tried to use my peripheral vision to see what Riku was doing.

But I only ended up hurting my eyes with the strain.

HOMEWORK! DO IT! THEN YOU CAN LOOK!

Negative sixteen plus or minus the square root of two hundred fifty-six minus sixty-four all over eight…

Okay… I've got this! Um… negative sixteen plus or minus the square root of one hundred ninety- two all over eight.

I jumped a little when Riku yawned.

Riku…

Negative sixteen plus or minus the square root of eight times the square…

Riku was taking a nap… I bet he looks so cute! Now that he's asleep maybe I can look…

I turned in my chair to look at Riku who was laying on the bed. He was so beautiful when he slept!

"Sora do your homework…" he mumbled before turning away from me.

"How did you…. ?" I started.

"I don't hear the pencil moving on the paper…" he mumbled again.

Negative sixteen plus or minus eight times the square root of three all over eight…

Negative two plus or minus the square root of three… YES! I FINISHED!

One question… in ten minutes…

I have ten more to go… I groaned and smacked my head on the desk.

"Hey Riku can I do this at the kitchen table?" I asked.

"Riku?" I asked again…

He was sleeping… I took my stuff and moved to the kitchen.

When I was on my seventh question I started to get thirsty. I looked to Riku's fridge.

He wouldn't mind if I got something to drink would he? No… Riku would probably say something like.

"_Yeah sure thing… help yourself to anything." _

I got up and opened the fridge. I looked around… milk? Nah… orange juice… nope…water? Too plain… I want something I can taste…

I looked around and saw a six pack of some yellow beverage. I turned a bottle around and looked at the label.

Mike's Hard Lemonade… that was a strange name… but it was lemonade so I took a bottle.

I closed the fridge and sat back down. I opened the bottle and took a large swig… it was a strange tasting lemonade… but I liked it a lot!

I drank some more before returning to my homework.

I finished the bottle when I was on the last question. I pouted… I wanted more…

I looked to the fridge again… another bottle wouldn't hurt…

I took another one out and took a big swig. It was so good and there was a nice warm feeling in my tummy…

I finished the last question and downed the second bottle.

When I slammed the bottle back down on the table, I suddenly felt a little dizzy.

What was up with that?

I stood to go and wake up Riku from his nap. I stumbled but managed to keep my balance.

Despite my inability to keep balance… I was feeling really good. The warm feeling in my tummy was good and I felt like I was floating a bit.

I took a step and then another step. When I finally made it to Riku's bedroom I plopped on the bed.

On top of Riku.

Riku groaned and stirred.

"Riku… wake up! I wanna do somfin'…" I slurred in husky voice.

Was that really me?

"Are you finished your homework?" Riku asked rubbing at his eyes.

"Yeah… I was thirssy so I got somfin' to drink… that lemnade isso goooood!" I said.

"Lemonade? What lemon-SORA!" Riku yelled and sat up quickly. "That was bad Sora, why did you dink that? How many did you have?" Riku asked.

"The lemnade didn't go bad! It wasso good! I luvit!" I hiccupped.

"No Sora… that was an alcoholic drink… you're not supposed to have that… you must be a lightweight though… you're slurring this much after only two bottles?" Riku said with a little smile.

"Wassa lightwave?" I asked.

"No lightweight… it means you can't hold liquor." Riku explained.

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" I said and flopped to the side only to realize there wasn't any bed left to flop on.

Riku caught me before I hit the ground.

"HAHA! That was fun! Do it 'gain!" I said and I flopped out of his arms and onto the floor.

"OWWW! That one hurted…" I rubbed my head and looked at the floor.

When I noticed Riku's uniform lying there I picked it up and put it to my face. "Ahhhh… it smellike Riku!" I said and wrapped the blue shirt over my head.

"Sora… don't wrap that around your head, you could hurt yourself." Riku said and started to untangle the shirt from around my head.

When my head finally relieved itself of the shirt I smiled. "PEEK A BOO!" I giggled drunkenly.

"I figured you were a silly drunk… it's a good thing you're not a horny drunk… then we would have had a problem…" Riku said.

I smiled and took the uniform shirt from Riku and used the bed to stand. I put the shirt on the bed and started to take off my uniform.

"Sora what are you doing? Keep your clothes on!" Riku said and tried to put my sweater vest back on.

"No! I wanna wear Riku's unform! I think issreally pretty!" I yelled.

Riku seemed to think for a second before sitting back on the bed… "Actually, I want to see this… go ahead Sora." Riku said.

"OOOOKAY!" I managed a drunken salute before struggling to unbutton my shirt. When that was done, I moved to take off my shorts. When I bent to pull them down I fell off balance and hit my head on the bedside table. I fell to the floor and whined.

Riku chuckled before reaching to rub my head a little. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeppie doodles!" I piped.

Riku gave me a puzzled look before snickering and asking me to continue.

I took off my shoes and socks and then I was down to my boxers. I pulled the uniform shirt from the bed and put it on… with difficulty…

When that was done I crawled over to the pants and somehow managed to slip them on. When I zipped and buckled them, they were still too big. I turned to Riku.

"Where's your star clip?" I asked.

"Star clip? What are you talking about Sora?" Riku asked.

"The one you always wear wifyour unform!" I yelped.

"Sora… do you mean my badge?" Riku asked.

"YEAH! THASS THA NAME!" I yelled.

"I'm not going to give you that Sora… It's very important." Riku said.

"AM I NOT IMPRTANT?" I bellowed.

"No… Sora, you're very important to me. But I can't give it to you." Riku said.

"FINE!" I yelled angrily and stood. I moved to stomp out of the room but I ended up tripping on the long pant leg and falling face first to the floor.

"OUUUUUCHIE!" I yelped and rubbed my nose.

There was blood… a lot of it.

"Oh my god, Sora! Sweetheart, you should be more careful. Oh god, you're bleeding everywhere!" Riku said and picked me up.

"WEEEEE!" I yelled happily.

"Well, at least you're not crying." Riku said and sat me on the bathroom toilet.

"Let's take off these pants so you don't trip anymore." Riku said and pulled them off.

I watched Riku take a face towel and put it to my nose.

"OW! RIKU THAT HURTS!" I whined.

"I know… I'm sorry but I've got to stop the blood." Riku said.

Riku and I sat in the bathroom for fifteen minutes with a towel to my nose. Riku made various silly faces to keep me occupied in my seat on the toilet.

When he pulled the towel away, my nose had stopped bleeding and he washed the blood from the towel before cleaning my face.

"Riku! I'm sowwy… I got blood on your shirrrt!" I whined.

"It's okay honey don't get upset." Riku said and he carried me back to the bedroom.

"I like it when you carry meee!" I squealed.

"Good, I like to carry you." Riku said and I kissed his cheek.

Riku plopped me on the bed and he sat at his desk.

"I really like thisshirt!" I said.

"It looks good on you." Riku said.

"You thinksso?" I asked.

"Sure." Riku smiled.

I giggled before taking off my boxers. I threw them to the floor.

"Sora what are you doing!" Riku yelled.

"You said I looked good in the shirt! So I thought I should juss wear the shrt and nofin' else…" I said.

"You sure are bold when you are drunk baby… You would have never done that if you weren't." Riku said and walked over to pick up my boxers.

"Whatchya doin'?" I asked.

Riku handed me my boxers. "Put them back on, sweetie."

"NOOO! I like this better! I feel free!" I said and spread my legs.

"JESUS! SORA PUT ON THE BOXERS NOW!" Riku yelled firmly, face red as a tomato.

I pouted deeply and snatched the boxers from him. "You're mean! And you don't think I'm pretty!" I yelled.

Riku sighed before rubbing his temples. "I'm sorry for yelling Sora… Could you please put your boxers back on?" Riku asked.

"You're m-mean!" I put the boxers on and turned away from him.

"Sora, I'm sorry. I think you're very pretty." Riku said.

"Th-then how come you don't like it when I'm only wearing your unform shirt?" I whined.

"Baby… it's not like that. I promise. Please don't be mad." Riku said.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Do you think I'm wondrful?" I asked.

"Yes, Sora."

"Do you think I'm… sexy?" I asked whispering the last word.

Riku chuckled. "Yes, I do. And the fact that you were lying drunk in my bed with nothing but my shirt on made it very difficult for me to be a good person." Riku said.

"Do you wanna kiss me?" I asked.

"Of course." Riku said and put his lips on mine.

A/N: And this is what is happening with Riku and Sora while Roxas is with Axel. Sora and Roxas are always making a fool of themselves. It's a little shorter than usual. Sorry about that but I wanted to end it there because I thought it was cute. Please Review! And the whole star badge thing I stole from my sister. We were at a Quiznoes and a man behind us was an officer but I didn't see his badge. So when we were on our way home I said he was a businessman but my sister was like "No he wasn't, I saw his star clip on his pocket!" It amused me. GO REVIEW!


	39. Chapter 39

**Fire**

**Disclaimer: **None.

Review my lovely readers… or else!

**Warning: **LEMON!

Chapter 40

Cloud's POV

When we finally got home from the hospital I was so happy.

I opened the door to the house and help it for Leon as he walked inside.

"You don't have to hold the door for me… it's not like I'm really injured." Leon mumbled.

I smiled at him. To tell the truth, when I first received the news from the hospital, I just about had a heart attack. It really scared the living shit out of me.

So you can imagine my relief when I entered the hospital room to see a nurse simply placing a band-aid on a small scratch on Leon's arm.

I was too relieved to even feel angry about the scare.

"Are you okay, love?" I turned to Leon and smiled before closing the door.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine. Don't worry about it." I said.

"Alright then…" Leon seemed unconvinced.

I smiled again. "What do you want for dinner? I'm in the cooking mood." I asked.

"Hmmmm… I want… some sort of pasta. No spaghetti though." He said with a smile.

"I know he have chicken. Does chicken alfredo sound good to you?" I asked and moved to the kitchen.

"Yes. That sounds delicious." He said and followed me into the kitchen.

I pulled out all of the necessary ingredients and equipment needed. I decided I would start with cutting up the chicken.

It didn't take too long to cook. I would simply stand at the stove and hum while Leon would sit at the table and watch me. He wouldn't talk and he wouldn't ask to help. He would simply sit and watch as I moved about the kitchen. It was comforting, definitely a feeling that I had missed since the kids got here.

A lot of things have changed. Our lives have change, since the boys got here.

For the better.

When I had finally finished, I turned to the gentle gaze that was watching me silently.

"Finished!" I said with a smile.

Leon gave a small smile before standing and moving to the pot of alredo.

He smiled. "You realize you made dinner for four right? It's just the two of us tonight."

I looked at the pot again and realized that I really did make too much food. "Oops." I said.

"It's fine. We'll just have to put it in some topple wear and save it." Leon said quietly and got two plates.

When we sat at the table, I noticed that he and I were sitting on either end of the table.

We were so far apart and we didn't have the boys to fill in the space.

I laughed.

"What?" Leon asked.

"How's the weather on the other end of the table? It's snowing over here!" I joked.

Leon gave a soft smile before moved to sit next to me. He gave me a small kiss on the cheek.

I smiled… but after a while, I started to realize how much colder the house seemed. I don't remember ever feeling so… I couldn't even explain it. The house just didn't feel homey anymore.

I laughed again… only this one was sad.

Leon gave me a look. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I feel kind of pathetic. It's so quiet, and the house isn't warm… I miss my kids… I can't stop thinking about 'em. I've never had both of them out of the house before. At least, not with me being aware of their absence. I never thought it would feel this way. Sorry…" I said quietly.

Leon knocked his head mine and I moved my gaze to the side of his face. "It's kind of funny, isn't it. We both wanted the kids out… and not even three hours later we want them back. I think we have separation anxiety, you and I." Leon said.

I giggled before we went back to finishing our meals.

When we were done, Leon and I washed the dishes and put away the leftovers. After that, we went into the living room for a movie.

"What movie?" I asked.

"You pick." He said.

"BATMAN!" I yelled and ran to get the DVD.

Leon groaned and stood. "Again? You pick one of his movies every time!" Leon said.

"What? Christian Bale is like the hottest man of the planet! Ooooo if Batman was real, I would totally seduce him…" I squealed in a very girly way. It was almost embarrassing.

"Cloud." Leon said.

"Don't act like you don't like him. He's like every gay man's wet dream!" I said and we walked into the bedroom.

"Still you shouldn't say things like that." Leon grumbled.

I snickered inwardly and put the DVD in the player and starting the movie. To be honest, I only like Christian Bale as an actor. But saying that I'm attracted to him makes Leon jealous. And that is always fun to watch.

I sat on the bed next to Leon and we watched the movie.

"I don't get what Batman sees in Rachel… she dies on him in the end and she dumps him for some other guy. And the other guy isn't even hot! Oh Batman, you are so confused. If I was in this movie, I would so turn you gay and you would be all mine!" I rambled as the movie went on.

"Cloud, just watch the movie. The commentary isn't needed." Leon growled.

I giggled silently. He was getting agitated now. Let's see how far I can push him.

"I wonder how big Christian Bale's dick is… I mean he's a pretty big guy. I bet he's hung like a horse. Like at least nine inches." I said.

"You know, Cillian Murphy is kind of hot too. If I were in the movie, we would have a threesome." I said seriously.

"STOP IT CLOUD! STOP IT!" Leon yelled suddenly before stopping the movie and throwing the remote to the ground.

"Hey, don't stop the mov-"

"NO! You need to stop Cloud. Batman isn't real! Cillian Murphy and Christian Bale are actors and they are probably straight! Stop saying ridiculous things! I am your boyfriend! Not them!" Leon yelled and pushed me down on the bed.

"Is Leon jealous?" I asked with a sly smirk. I figured I would let him know that I was jerking his string on purpose.

"Fuck yes I'm jealous! You are mine Cloud. MINE! And I won't let anyone else have you!" Leon yelled before pinning me under him.

Wow… he was so mad that he didn't even notice that I was joking with him. But I think I like where this is going…

"And what's with this talk about Christian Bale's dick. I bet it isn't even half as large as mine, Cloud. He can't touch you like I can! He can't make you scream in pleasure!" Leon yelled and ripped open my shirt.

I was a serious closet masochist, with a police fetish… I started to remove Leon's uniform from his body.

"Oh yeah?" I asked. "Show me." I said.

Leon growled and started his attack on my neck. Biting, licking, sucking, anything to put a mark on me. I gasped at the sting.

He growled and moved the kiss to my mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance and I kept up a good fight but stopped suddenly when I heard a clicking noise.

I pulled out of the kiss and moved to sit up, only to find my hands cuffed.

Well this was new…

"Lay back down." Leon growled.

"Make me…" I said huskily with a smirk.

Leon stole my lips in a bruising kiss and grabbed a fist full of my hair to pull me down under him. I groaned.

I was as hard as a rock. This was a serious turn on… but this is all a secret. No one will ever know…

Leon stripped me naked. Leon however, only had his uniform shirt unbuttoned.

He brought his rough kisses further down my neck and onto my chest. He bit on my collarbone and I whined.

He licked the drop of blood that found its way out of the bite mark. I almost came at the sight.

"Who do you belong to, Cloud?" Leon said with a deep and seductive timber.

"I don't belong to anyone!" I replied.

There was a sharp bite at my nipple and I yelped. "Who, Cloud? Who do you belong to?" he asked again.

"My answer is the same!" I yelled.

There was a hard tug on my dick. I moaned in pleasure.

Then he suddenly stopped. "Who do you belong to?" he growled.

"YOU! LEON! Touch me dammit!" I moaned out in need.

Leon smirked. "Good boy." He said before continuing his efforts.

He kept rubbing me tightly. I could feel myself building inside.

"Leon… I-I…" I moaned again.

Leon pulled his hands away and roughly flipped me around so that I was on all fours.

"Wait Leon y-AHHHHH!" I screamed when he rammed into me.

I wasn't prepared for the intrusion. Tears came to my eyes but I couldn't help but lean into it.

He pounded deeply into me, always hitting the right spot inside of me.

The one that makes me scream.

"SQUALL!" I screamed.

"Do you still think those bastards can make you feel like this? So good." He growled in my ear.

"AHH! AHHHH! N-NO!" I screamed when he pounded into my prostate.

"Good." He huffed before pushing harder.

I swear I was going to explode. I screamed under him and hid my face in the pillow.

"G-god! Cloud y-your really tight! It's pulling me in." He moaned.

"LEON! P-PLEASE! I-AHN!" I writhed.

With one final slam into me I unloaded myself and felt my body release the highest pleasure I could ever have.

The tightness around Leon suddenly became too much and he released inside of me before collapsing.

"Th-that was so good… you know… I only… want you, right?" I said through my pants.

"You… better." Leon said before pulling out of me and unlocking the handcuffs. "I had promised myself that I wouldn't use these on a lover… but I guess I'm a sadist at heart." He said with a tired chuckle.

"It's fine…" I said with a blush.

"You liked it?" he asked.

"Ummmmm…" I blushed violently.

"You really like it… everything. You little masochist!" Leon said in an accusing tone.

"W-well I… ummm… y-y-you…" I fumbled with an explanation.

"And look at this! Cloud I can't believe you let me bite you like that. I hope it doesn't scar. And you're covered in hickeys! You look like you've been beat up!" Leon gasped at his handiwork.

"I kind of provoked you first… I deserve it. And it's okay… It felt good…" I mumbled quietly.

Leon snorted. "I'm usually gentle and slow… I always thought you liked it that way the best."

"No… I love any way you do it… I just… I like the excitement and the surprises of rough sex too. And I don't think I could really take this everyday anyway." I said with a blush.

"I hope I didn't rip you…" he said and looked around for blood.

"Nope… you knew exactly where to go. They do say you have the best aim in Twilight Town…" I said with a smirk.

Leon blushed. "They… didn't mean it like that!"

"I love you, Squall Leonhart." I said.

"Yeah, I love me too." Leon said with a smirk.

I punched him in the arm and he laughed as he rubbed the offended spot. "I love you, Cloud Strife the closet masochist."

I hid my face in my pillow in embarrassment. "Seriously! Don't tease me for that! And don't tell anyone!" I said.

"Why would I want to tell people that my lover is a masochist? That would imply that I would have hurt you in order to find out. And I mean, I kind of did… but I feel bad about it and it wasn't intentional!" Leon rambled.

"It's okay Squall… It was all in the name of pleasure." I smiled and kissed his arm.

Leon wrapped his arms around me and held me close. "My little pain junkie…" he said affectionately.

I chuckled and snuggled in his warmth. "My big, bad devil."

"Ew. Don't call me that." He said.

I laughed. "What are you gonna do about it, Officer? You already arrested me!" I said and kissed him.

When I pulled away there was a blush on his face.

"You're cute." I said.

Leon growled before falling asleep, me following soon after.

A/N: Go review!


	40. Chapter 40

**Fire**

**Disclaimer: **If you don't get it by now… you're hopeless…

Dude I can't even remember what chapter we're on… anyway! I know it's been a very long time because I was out of inspiration…but then it hit me! I have to give thanks to Johann Sebastian Bach for this great inspiration! So I've been doing all these conservatory applications because I want to be an opera singer when I grow up! ^.^' I have to say, writing all of the classical pieces you ever learned over the past three years is really, really hard!

Chapter 41 (I think?)

Axel dropped me off at school and I was happy to see Rinoa and Tom waiting for me at the gates.

"We heard you had a family emergency yesterday, is everything okay?" Rinoa asked.

I nodded. "The hospital gave the impression that Leon was mortally wounded. But it was really only a scratch." I said and rolled my eyes.

"Then why was he in the hospital?" Thomas asked.

"Evidently it's protocol to go to the hospital after any injury." I explained.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh." Rinoa and Tom said together.

"I'm really happy that everything was okay. I don't think I had ever been so scared I my entire life!" I exclaimed.

"I'm glad everything turned out alright as well." Rinoa said.

"Uhhhhhhhgghh…."

We all turned to see Sora groaning and rubbing his head.

"Sora, are you okay?" I asked.

"Noooo… I ended up drinking a shitload of Mike's Hard Lemonade without even realizing it was alcoholic… shiiiiiiiit…." Sora moaned in pain.

"Mike's Hard Leomonade?" I asked.

"Dude! That's what the lightweight freshman drink to look cool! You got drunk off of that? That's so lame!" Thomas laughed.

Sora's face flushed and he swatted at Tom. "That was the first time I ever had alcohol in my entire life thank you ever munch!" He yelled only to realize it made his headache worse.

"Don't make fun of my bother Tom!" I said with a giggle. I mean, that _was _pretty funny!

We watched as Sora found his group of friends.

"I heard we're having Interlude soon! I'm so happy!" Rinoa exclaimed.

"What's Interlude?" I asked.

"Interlude is when the school takes a full day off to see what the other clubs do." Tom said simply.

"How does that work?" I wondered.

"Well, the culinary club cooks all the food for us to eat. The sports clubs hold intramural games the first quarter of the day. Then the art clubs have an exhibition in the second quarter. The third quarter is Film club, you get to see not only original works of the club, but also classic movies from Film Appreciation club. Then finally we have the last quarter for the performing arts clubs. Which includes the dance, music, and theater/drama club. Isn't that cool?" Rinoa squealed.

"I wonder what the music club is doing?" I thought out loud.

"You'll probably find out today… I mean, Interlude is in two weeks." Tom said.

"Okay, sounds good!" I smiled.

-Fire-

My classes throughout the day turned out to be more lax than usual. I asked Mr. James in Music History why it was like that.

"Well, Roxas. Interlude is coming up and so the school board has asked the teacher to slow the curriculum for the time being. Soon, all of you are going to be boggled down with work for your individual clubs. And I must say, I can't wait to see what the music club is going to do." He said with a smile.

The only class that seemed relatively normal was English.

"Why are we still doing this Mr. Highland? Interlude is coming up soon!" Sol asked with an exasperated expression.

"Well, I can see reducing homework. But I don't understand why we should have to slow down on the class work. It doesn't make sense to me. So we are simply going to continue at our original pace." He answered.

The class groaned.

"So what are we doing today then?" I asked.

Today, we are going to the computer lab to write poems. I will give you the guidelines that you must follow to get a passing grade." Mr. Highland said.

"That sounds fun. I'm not much of a poet, but I've always wanted to try!" I said with genuine excitement.

"You must really like this class dude…" Tyler said.

"I do! It's really strange how we speak English all of the time… but we never actually make artwork out of what we say. I think using rhetoric to evolve words into art is really great. And I'm happy that I get the opportunity to study it." I said with a smile.

"You're crazy, man!" Sol said and the class laughed at Sol's exclamation.

I smiled as we entered the lab.

"Alright so everyone grab a computer and turn it on. Everyone is to write a poem containing an underlying metaphor that strings your thoughts together. It can be about anything as long as it isn't inappropriate." He said.

"What constitutes as inappropriate?" Tyler asked.

Mr. Highland sighed in exasperation. "Anything involving sex, drugs, alcohol, murder or crime, you know what's appropriate and what's not. Type, please."

I thought for a second and began to type:

_The notes on the page are music._

_Whether it is polyphony, monophony, dissonance or consonance._

_There is always harmony. _

_Our frequencies are tight._

_We are a symphony or a simple duet._

_Either way, we fit together like the notes on the page. _

_Like music. _

I smiled at my small poem. It was easy for the words to come out… but I couldn't help but think it was all cheese.

I giggled at myself before saving the document and printing it.

"You're finished already Roxas?" Mr. Highland asked.

"Yeah… was it supposed to be long?" I asked nervously.

"No, I'm sure you're poem is fine. Hand it over." He said,

"Ummm… it's really cheesy, but here." I said and handed him the poem with a blush on my face.

I watched as his eyes scanned the poem, when he was done he smiled. "It's cute. You have the metaphor so it's perfect to me. Everyone, can I have your attention!" He raised his voice.

"W-wait what are you about to do?" I asked.

"Roxas has a very nice poem that I'm going to read as an example." Mr. Highland said.

"W-wait! No, no, no, no you're not! I didn't authorize this!" I yelped.

My face turned red with embarrassment as he read the poem aloud to the class.

"As you can see, he has the underlying metaphor of music, when really he's talking about a relationship he has with a certain someone." Mr. Highland explained.

"Wooo hoo! Somebody's in luuuurve!" a classmate shouted and the class laughed.

I ducked my head and sat back in my chair. That was so embarrassing!

-Fire-

I was happy to get out of English and move to music club. When I entered the room, everyone seemed to have a happy smile on their face.

A little… too happy.

"What's up guys!" I said nervously.

"Since you weren't here yesterday, we decided what we are going to do for Interlude without you." Veronica said with a smirk.

Dawn smiled. "We decided we were going to do a Bach performance!"

"Bach? As in J.S. baroque period Bach?" I asked.

"Yep!" Charlie said.

"Okay. Good luck with that." I said with a smile.

"Oh you're most definitely involved!" Saito said.

"Huh? I can't play an instrument?" I said with a confused expression.

"You're singing!" Jack said.

"WHAT?" I yelped.

"Charlie is going to play a keyboard with an organ tone on it. Veronica is playing the violin, Saito, the oboe, and Jack will play the cello!" Dawn said.

"Jack can't play the cello!" I laughed.

"Actually, that was the first instrument I ever learned. I just like guitar better." Jack said with a smirk.

"B-But I have stage fright!" I yelled.

"Too bad. If you were here yesterday, you would have been able to object. But it's all set in stone now!" Dawn said happily.

"I had family emergency!" I yelled.

"But I overheard you say it was all played up." Charlie and Veronica said.

"Yeah… everything was okay. But still!" I yelled.

"Here's you're sheet music. We're starting voice lessons right now!" Dawn said.

I looked at the title of the piece: **Mein Gläubiges Herze**

"Meen Glow-by-geez Hairzee?" I asked.

"Ooooooo, you're gonna have to work on that German!" Dawn said.

"GERMAN!" I yelped.

"You're lucky Jack takes an AP German class. He speaks German fluently." Charlie said.

"Danke!" Jack said.

"Bitte!" Charlie yelled back.

WHAT THE FUCK!

"It'll be okay Roxas. We have two weeks. I promise you'll have it memorized perfectly by Friday." Dawn said.

"JA!" Saito explained and everyone laughed.

With the exception of myself, of course.

"Well, let's put on a recording so you can hear what it's supposed to sound like." Jack said and pressed play on the CD player.

I first heard the strings and the organ. Then I hear a voice. It sounded like a little girl!

"This is a girls song!" I yelped.

"Actually this is a little boy singing." Charlie said with a laugh.

I heard a high note and I paled.

"I CAN'T SING THAT HIGH!" I yelled.

"Yes you can. You're singing voice has actually yet to mature. I promise you have no problem hitting that A flat." Dawn said.

"Nooooooo!" I cried and covered my face in embarrassment.

"Yeeeeeeeeessssss!" They all yelled back.

When the song was over I asked to hear it again.

They played it again and I really listened. It was actually a really happy sounding song that captured the beauty of the baroque era. But I was still nervous about singing it.

I sighed. "Alright. Let's get started."

After warm ups, I realized that I really could hit an A flat just fine. It was kind of embarrassing though.

"Let's sing it on La first then stick the words in when you learn them." Dawn said.

"By the way. I'm going to come to your house tomorrow to coach you on those words." Jack said.

I nodded and I began to sing with Dawn's help.

I have to say… it was harder than it looked!

I had managed to sing through the whole thing with Dawn when the bell rang.

"Roxas! You sound really great. You're voice even has a cute little vibrato! I'm so excited!" Charlie said.

"Tomorrow. I want you to have the melody down. You think you can do it. I can give you a link to a really good recording you can learn off of." Dawn said.

I nodded. "I really like this song. I might end up singing it all the time!"

"Good!" She handed me a piece of paper with the link written on it and I thanked her.

"I'll see you tomorrow. We'll work on the German after school, okay?" Jack said.

I nodded. "Okay."

"You're voice is really beautiful. I think by the end of the year you'll start to sound like a classical singer." Jack said.

"Thank you. See ya later!" I said.

He nodded and we parted ways.

-Fire-

When Sora and I got home, I asked Leon if I could use his laptop.

"Sure. It's in the bedroom on the desk." He said.

"Okay." I headed upstairs and opened their bedroom door.

I spotted the computer and moved to take it into my room.

I laid on my bed and opened the laptop. I frowned when I realized there was a password.

"Leon! I need the pass code to get on the computer!" I yelled from my spot.

There was a knock on my door and Cloud walked in. "Here, I know the password." He said and laid on the bed next to me.

He pivoted the computer to face him and I watched as he typed the code.

Then I noticed light bruises on his wrist.

"Cloud, what happened to your wrist?" I asked.

"Ah, I caught my wrist on something when I was searching a house." Cloud said and quickly pulled the sleeves down to cover the bruise.

"You should be more careful." I said.

"Yeah, you're right." He said with a smile and left the room.

I went on youtube and searched the link. When I found it, I put in my headphones and listened to the song.

After about twenty minutes, I started to sing along with the recording of the song when Sora came into the room.

"Dude, did you see the bruises on Clouds wrists?" Sora said.

I pulled off the headphones. "Yeah, he said his wrist got caught on something when he was searching a house." I said.

"What?" Sora asked.

"It got caught on something when he was searching a house?" I repeated.

"That's funny. He injured both of his wrists and he told be they were injured when he was working in the garage." Sora said.

"He lied?" I asked.

"Seems so? But why?" Sora asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we should check it out." I said.

"Yeah."

I shut the computer and Sora and I walked downstairs to the kitchen to see Cloud cooking dinner.

Cloud turned to us and smiled. "Dinner is almost ready, don't worry!"

"Okay!" Sora and I said together.

We sat at the table and watched carefully as Cloud worked in the kitchen.

What we noticed first was the nasty cut on his collarbone. It revealed itself when he was fanning himself with his shirt by the hot stove.

The next thing we saw were the dark bruises on his hip bones. His shirt rode up when he was reaching for the plates in the high cabinet.

I looked to Sora. He gave me a concerned look. We left the kitchen and moved into the living room.

"Someone is hurting Cloud and he's trying to cover it up." Sora said.

I nodded. "I definitely agree. But who would hurt Cloud?" I asked.

"We should tell Leon." Sora said.

We moved upstairs and knocked on their bedroom door. We walked in and Leon was reading files at his desk.

"Leon…" Sora started.

"Yes, Sora." Leon replied.

"We think someone is hurting Cloud." Sora and I said together.

Leon turned and gave us a serious look. "Why do you say that?" Leon asked.

"Well, he has all these injuries and he lied to us about them." I said.

"We think he's trying to cover up what happened so as not to worry us." Sora said.

Leon nodded. "I'll talk to him about it. Don't stress yourselves too much alright?"

"Okay." We said and left the room.

"GUYS DINNER IS READY!" Cloud called from downstairs.

"I think we should all talk about it though. I want to hear from his mouth why he lied to us about it." I said.

"We should talk before dinner." Sora said and I nodded.

Leon sighed and we all walked down the stairs.

"Cloud? The kids apparently think someone is hurting you. They say you have injuries?" Leon asked.

Cloud gave Leon a puzzled look and shook his head. "No. No one is hurting me. I'm totally fine."

"BUT YOU HAVE BRUISES ON YOUR WRIST!" I yelled.

"YEAH, AND A CUT ON YOUR COLLARBONE!" Sora finished.

"No I don't." Cloud said.

"YES YOU DO AND BRUISES ON YOUR HIPS!" We yelled together.

"Cloud, may I please see your collar bone and hips." Leon said.

Cloud sighed and removed his shirt. Sora and I gasped at the marks n his body.

"See Leon! Someone's been beating Cloud up!" I yelped.

"Son, I'm not sure how to break this to you lightly… I made those."

"WHAT?" Sora and I yelled.

"Let's just say Leon and I got a little too excited last night." Cloud said sheepishly.

"You mean…" Sora started.

They nodded.

"And the bruises?"

They nodded.

"And… handcuffs?" Sora finished.

They nodded.

"OHHHHH GODD!" Sora screamed.

"What? I don't get it!" I yelled.

"ROXAS YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW! MY VIRGIN BRAIN!" Sora yelled grabbing at his head as if he were in pain.

"I'm confused." I said.

"You'll understand later." Cloud said.

I frowned.

"Okay! Time for dinner!" Leon yelled.

"I'll eat after I throw up for a couple of hours!" Sora yelled dramatically and ran up the stairs.

"Can I eat his food?" I asked.

"Well, if he's not going to eat it…" Cloud trailed off.

"Yay!" I said and all was forgotten.

A/N: Go review now!


	41. Chapter 41

**Fire**

**Disclaimer: **I really don't own.

Chapter 42

The next morning I woke to Sora tripping in the hallway.

I walked out of my bedroom door to see Sora sprawled out in the hall with nothing but a towel…

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, I forgot to bring my clothes to the bathroom so I decided I was just run to my room so no one would see me half naked… obviously, it didn't work." Sora groaned in pain.

All of a sudden Cloud ran up to Sora and pulled the towel away. Sora, most likely startled by his sudden nakedness, stood abruptly.

Cloud quickly twisted up the towel and swung it like a whip. It hit Sora with a smack and he jumped in surprise.

"Ahhhhh! CLOUD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Sora yelped as his behind got another whack.

I was already on the ground incapacitated by laughter.

"Sora, you were like… asking for it! Nobody lays around in a towel for no reason!" Cloud giggled and whipped him again with the towel.

Sora immediately started running. Had he actually been using his brain, he would have run to his bedroom instead of the stairs.

I got up to follow them down the stairs but stopped and fell to the ground again when I saw the scene that happened next:

1. Leon walking up the stairs.

2. Sora and Cloud running down the stairs.

3. Leon noticing Sora's naked state.

4. Sora losing his footing because of distraction.

5. Sora falling on Leon, thus taking him down as well.

6. Cloud laughing so hard that he doesn't realize he stepped on the towel as he came running down.

7. Cloud tripping on the towel.

8. Cloud falling in a heap with Leon at the bottom.

9. And finally, their groans of pain.

I was crying with laughter now. I couldn't believe that just happened. It was priceless!

Sora stood first and snatched the towel from the stairwell. He wrapped it around his waist with a huff.

"Let this be a lesson to you Cloud. You're not a spring chicken anymore, you might break a hip old man." Sora said grumpily and stomped back to his bedroom.

It took a few seconds for me to clam down. "Wow, that was a pretty low blow Sora." I said.

"It's fine, he's just PMSing because he just woke up. But damn… that was really funny, even if I did fall down the stairs." Cloud giggled.

"Cloud as much as I love you on top of me… I'm going to need you to move, now." Leon said from his position on the floor.

"Oh! Sorry!" Cloud said and got up quickly.

I smiled at them before going to the bathroom to clean myself, taking my clothes with me.

When we were all ready we sat at the table to have breakfast.

"Oh! Sora and Roxas, I'm going to pick you up today, but I don't have time to actually bring you home. Do you mind hanging at the Fire Department for a while?" Cloud asked.

"I need to stay after school for art club." Sora said.

I swallowed my cereal before speaking. "Wait. I told a friend he could come to my house and teach me these German words for this song." I said.

"You're singing a song!" Cloud asked excitedly.

"You're singing in German?" Leon asked with a puzzled look.

"You have a friend?" Sora asked teasingly.

I punched Sora in the shoulder before answering the previous questions.

"Yeah, that's what the music club is doing for Interlude. I'm singing a Bach piece and the other members are playing the accompaniment." I explained.

"And its… German?" Leon asked.

"Yes. But I need Jack to teach me the German words so I know what it means and how to say it right." I said.

"That's great hunny!" Cloud squealed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, is this the same Jack that beat up your face?" Leon asked, suddenly serious.

"Ummmm… maybe?" I said sheepishly.

"No. I don't want him in my house." Leon said with finality.

"Bu-"

"No."

"Wait Leo-"

"The answer is no." Leon said.

"I have to learn these German words Leon!" I yelled.

"Well, learn them somewhere else. If he comes here, I'm kicking him out, literally." Leon said.

"Are you serious? Leon! We're friends now! He's really nice!" I yelped.

"How about this then. I'll pick Roxas and Jack up and bring them to the Fire Department, you two can do the tutoring in one of the offices, then after I'm finished with work, I can swing by and pick Sora up from school, bring Jack home and then we can all go home together." Cloud said.

"That works." Sora and I said together.

"Alright then. All settled." Cloud said with a proud look.

Leon simply grumbled as he finished his breakfast.

-Fire-

School seemed to go by naturally and soon I found myself in Music club again. This time, singing the song without any trouble… except for the words.

Singing the melody from memory was easy after listening to the recording a billion times.

"It's really great how fast you learned the music. Now all we have to do is make music." Charlie said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, there's a certain ebb and flow… a give and take, if you will, with every live performance. Every one of us has to work together as one to make it sound right. That's what she means." Saito said before blowing on his oboe.

I nodded even though I still wasn't exactly sure what they meant.

"I think we should try adding the instrumental parts to it." Dawn said.

"But I still don't know the words." I said.

"That's fine, just sing it on a vowel or something." She replied and everyone got ready.

I turned to Jack to see him pull a cello from its case. He took a few seconds to tune then turned to me.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"No… It's just weird to see you with a cello and not a guitar. It's like being in an alternate universe." I said with a smile.

"You're weird." He said.

"Thanks!" I said plucked a sting on his cello.

"Hey! Don't touch it!" he said.

I giggled and then I remembered. "Jack! I forgot to tell you earlier, but my dad can't drive us home so you have to teach me German at the Fire Department." I said.

"Is there even space where I can teach you?" he asked.

"Yeah, Cloud said we could use one of the offices in the back." I explained.

"Okay… as long as it works out." Jack said.

"Good." I finished before Dawn got our attention.

"Okay, I need everyone to listen to each other." She said

"Charlie can you give me an E?" Veronica said.

The note was played and I watched them tune. It was amazing… it sounded like music on it's own.

When that was done, Charlie turned to me. "What tempo do you want?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"The tempo… how fast do you want to go." Saito explained.

"Oh! Ummm… like we've been doing it…" I said unsure.

Charlie just nodded and rocked a little at her piano bench before taking an audible breath.

Then they all began.

I watched them in amazement. They were all swaying a little in their chairs. Jack would lean towards Veronica, she would cast a glance at Charlie and Charlie would sway towards Saito.

They were listening.

They were communicating.

The melodies just seemed to tumble softly into place. I was mesmerized by their sound, by their music.

So this is what they meant.

"ROXAS!" Dawn's voice drowned out my thought.

"What?" I jumped in surprise,

"You missed your queue." She said.

"WAH!" I yelled when I realized I was supposed to be singing.

They all stopped.

"Why don't we try this again?" Dawn said.

I nodded. "You guys sound so amazing! I was so locked into your music I forgot to sing! I'm really happy I get to sing with you backing me up." I said.

"Thank you. I think we'll sound even better when you actually sing though!" Saito said with a chuckle.

I nodded. "Okay. Let's do this!" I said.

They started again and I listened to the music, waiting for my time to sing.

When it came, I could feel the four instrumentalists behind me take a breath with me before I sang.

During the runs, I could feel myself instinctively move towards Veronica who was playing a harmonizing line.

I then moved to Charlie who gave me the downbeat for the next line.

When I was done my singing, I watched as the cello and the violin synchronized and the oboe mirror the violin's melodies.

And then it finally came to an end.

We all looked at each other and smiled.

"That was fantastic! You guys are all naturals! Once Roxas gets these words, we'll have it all mastered!" Dawn said.

I nodded and then the bell rang. Jack and I packed our things and headed outside to wait for Cloud.

-Fire-

After Cloud picked us up and after a whole lot of trouble fitting a cello into the back seat, we finally made it to the fire department.

Jack hauled his cello out of the car and I giggled a little as he struggled.

"Shut up, man!" he snapped.

"I didn't say anything!" I barked with laughter.

Jack just shook his head and I patted his shoulder.

"ROXAS! I MISSED YOU!" Zack yelled as he dragged Marly along to greet me.

"I missed you guys too. HEY EVERYONE!" I yelled for everyone to hear.

"ROXAS!" Most of them yelled excitedly.

"So short-stack, how was school? I know it must be so hard on your little legs to move from class to class!" Xigbar teased with a smirk.

"It's great, even though I miss seeing one-eyes creeps like you!" I yelled back.

"Oooooo ouch…" Reno said with a hiss.

"You wont be able to tease Roxas for long Xig, he learns quick." Cloud said with a proud smile.

"Oh shut it with your fatherly pride! The only reason he's getting better at comebacks is because I train him! I'm the mastermind here!" Xigbar yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, you keep tellin' yourself that." Vexen said with a smirk.

"Oi! No one asked you what you think… I believe this was a conversation between me and Cloud, not Vexen!" Xigar replied.

"Do they do this all the time?" Jack whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, it's great isn't it?" I answered.

"Quite entertaining." Jack said.

"Who's the outsider?" Saïx said from his seat on a crate.

"This is my friend Jack. He and I are going to practice German for a song that I'm going to sing. So we'll be in the back if you need us." I said.

I was about to move with Jack to the offices when a pair of arms wrapped around me from behind and lifted me up. I yelped in surprise.

"Hey baby, I didn't even think you were coming here. I missed you." He said before laying kisses on my neck.

"W-wait Axel, stop! I missed you too but I have to work now." I said with a blush on my face.

"Work? With us? Babe you don't have to do that, you can just sit and watch and be pretty." Axel said and pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"No, I'm working on something with Jack for music club in the back." I said and pointed to Jack who fidgeted in obvious discomfort.

"Wait. So this is the puck that punched you in the face?" Axel suddenly looked angry.

"Axel… don't worry about it. It's fine now. Let's move on from that." I said and started to usher Jack towards the offices.

Axel huffed a little and sent Jack a glare before going back to work.

When we got into the hallway I turned to Jack. "I am so sorry about that. I didn't think he'd remember and be angry about our fight. I know you must have felt really uncomfortable… I just… I'm sorry." I said.

"I was uncomfortable but it's no big deal. Let's get to work on this piece." He said and we moved into one of the larger offices.

I pulled out the sheet music and looked to Jack.

"Okay… so I'll say it out loud and you repeat it. How about that?" Jack asked.

I nodded.

We moved from line to line. It was significantly difficult in some places. German had a lot of hard sounds.

"Okay, so in the word ich, it means I, you have to almost hiss a little… It's going to be a little weird at first but it will start to seem natural later. Also with the word euch, it's the same idea. You have to use the back of your tongue press it against the back of the hard palate. When that's all in position you simply allow air flow and the sound should come out." Jack said.

I thought about what he said and tried the word again, this time using his instruction and it worked.

"It works!" I yipped.

"I wouldn't have told you if it didn't work…a really important thing about German is that the consonants are really important, especially in singing. To tell you the truth, if spit isn't flying… you're probably not doing it right." He said.

I grimaced at the idea of spitting but tried anyway.

"No, no… at the end of herze and scherze and frohloke your vowels need to be purer. The vowel sound is not "uh" it's a schwa sound, you know, the upside down e." Jack explained.

I tried again.

"No… you have to use your mouth to form the sounds, if you don't it's all going to sound the same. Round your lips and try again." He said.

I tried again.

"Are you _trying _to be difficult? It's not that hard! I need a schwa and your giving me this unidentified vowel sound. Try again." Jack said.

I sighed and tried again.

Jack huffed and grabbed my face, pushing my cheeks closer to round my lips. "Do it again!" Jack yelled.

"Uhhhhhhh!" I sounded and suddenly the door burst open.

"What the fuck are you doing! I sure as hell doesn't sound like music!" Axel yelled.

"I'm trying to make a good schwa sound." I said after pulling my face from Jacks hands.

Axel shook his head before closing the door.

"That was… awkward… Let's continue." I said.

"The last one was good. Keep the ending of those words like that okay?" he said.

The rest of the words weren't as hard. I finished pronouncing the words correctly and I asked. "Okay, I know how to say the words but… what do they mean?"

Jack looked at the text for a second. "In the first verse you're saying that your heart sings, frolics, and is happy because Jesus is here. In the second verse your saying that your troubles and sorrows disappear because Jesus is near." Jack said.

I smiled. "That's really nice."

"Bach is known mostly for his religious music." Jack supplied.

"I hope I can do it justice…" I said.

"You can. You're voice is beautiful Roxas…" Jack averted his eyes from me and scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

I snorted. "Thanks man."

He nodded. "You wanna try and sing it. That's why I brought my cello." He said.

I nodded and smiled. "Let's do this!"

I stood and looked at Jack. Jack returned the look and we began.

It was only until after an hour that I had finally got it down.

When the last note ended the piece I jumped in excitement. "I DID IT!"

Jack smiled and got up too. "Good work Roxas." He said and hugged me.

I returned the hug for a second then we pulled away and decided to venture from the office back out into the garage.

When I saw Cloud and ran up to him and smiled brightly. "I can sing in German now! It was cool! I felt like a real German person! I thought Jack would be a terrible teacher but he's not that bad." I said.

"Excuse me. I didn't have to teach you that German but I did it out of the kindness of my heart. Personally, I think it would have been funny to see what would have happened if you didn't learn the German. MEEN GLOW-BY-GEEZ HAIRZEE!" Jack sung boisterously.

"Shut up Jack! Before that incident I hadn't ever seen German before in my life so you can just… be quiet!" I yelled and whacked his shoulder.

"Ow! Damn! You have an iron hand!" Jack yelped.

I laughed. "You're just brittle boned. Drink some milk and maybe it wont hurt as much." I teased.

"I believe that's my line, drink some milk and maybe you'll grow a couple of inches, pipsqueak!" Jack countered.

There was another whacking sound as my hand came down again onto Jack's shoulder.

"Stop hitting me! I'm only joking!" Jack laughed.

I punched him again for good measure.

He punched my arm back.

"It's on bitch!" I yelled and quickly held him and a headlock.

That was until he elbowed me and I let go. He took my head and gave me a nuggie.

"Okay! Okay! I give! Truce!" I yelled and he let go of me.

We looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, that was interesting…" Xigbar said from on top of the fire truck.

I giggled and shrugged. "Where's Axel?" I asked.

"He went to the parking lot to get a certain wrench from out of Marly's truck because _somebody _is too lazy to get their own wrench from their own car!" Vexen yelled.

"You're one to talk Vexen." Marly said with a laugh.

"That's kinda true…" Reno said.

"You guys suck. You all just gang up on me!"

"Only because it's the truth." Cloud said with a sheepish look.

"I'm gonna go look for Axel okay? I'll be back." I said and moved out of the garage to the parking lot.

I smiled when I saw Axel digging through the trunk of a car.

I came up next to him and started. "So what do you need the wrench for?" I asked.

"Loose bolt." He said.

I nodded. "Do you want any help?" I asked.

"No." he said.

I was a little taken aback by his attitude. It was very strange and definitely uncommon. I sighed. "Axel, are you okay?" I asked.

"Fine." He said.

"Well, obviously something is bothering you because you're acting really weird." I said.

"Weird? I don't think so." He said.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

Axel found the wrench and closed the trunk. He then shook his head at me with a huff and walked away.

What's going on?

A/N: HE HE HE! Review and you will receive…. Another update!


	42. Chapter 42

**Fire**

**Disclaimer: **…

Here's another update! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm very happy that some of you have suggested things for this story. What's really interesting is the fact that the suggestions are really, really similar to what I was going to do anyway. So I hope you'll like what happens.

Chapter 43

"Wait, Axel. I don't understand, what did I do?" I asked and ran after him as he stomped away.

"Nothing." He said.

"Well, then why are you upset? I don't like this, what's wrong?" I asked feeling very concerned.

"Damn it, Roxas! What the _hell _were you doing in that office? I go to check on you and all I hear is 'Uh, Uhhhh, uh. Again, again. Uhhh! No, Do it again! UHHHHHHH!' I mean, that doesn't sound fishy at all does it?" Axel yelled.

"I told you what we were doing! I told you I was trying to pronounce the German correctly!" I yelled.

"Then why was he touching you're face like that? You're lips were conveniently puckered and ready to go!" Axel yelled.

"Axel! I wouldn't do that, don't you trust me?" I yelled in reply.

"I know you Roxas! You're naïve! That guy obviously is attracted to you! And then I see you hugging! You're a smart kid Roxas, so use that brain of yours! He wants you and he thinks you're fair game!" Axel yelled face starting to red in anger.

"No he doesn't! Axel, he is my friend and I don't like the fact that you're speaking so ill of him! He's not like that, he's a really good person!" I yelled.

"He hit you! He bruised up your face and you still believe in him. He's bad new Roxas! Bad news!"

"In case you forgot, I hit him first! He had bruises on his face too!" I was starting to get really angry. Why was Axel being such a jerk?

"Roxas, back him up all you want, I don't like him and that won't change!" Axel yelled.

"Axel… you're such an asshole!" I yelled out in anger.

"OH! SO I'M THE ASSHOLE? OKAY FINE, DO WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU WANT WITH THAT PUNK BUT DON'T COME CRYING TO ME WHEN HE TRIES SOMETHING!" Axel screamed, completely furious.

"FINE! WHATEVER! I'M SORRY THAT I THOUGHT YOU WOULD TRUST ME AND MY JUDGEMENT BUT I GUESS I WAS WRONG!" I screamed back.

"YEAH YOU WERE, BECAUSE QUITE FRANKLY YOUR JUDGEMENT SUCKS AND IT'S TROUBLESOME TO HAVE TO CONVINCE YOU TO FIX IT! YOU'RE TOO DIFFICULT! A BURDEN ACTUALLY!" Axel retorted, voice branded with hot anger.

"You… YOU JERK!" I yelled and took off. I was so angry with him and I couldn't even stand looking at him anymore.

I didn't care where I was going but I wanted to be away from the fire department. My breaths were ragged with rage as I crossed yet another street.

How could he be so mean? Jack is a good person and I can tell. He's certainly nicer than Axel.

I stopped as I crossed the empty street. I was lost…

Where… where was I?

I walked to the other side of the street and looked around. Where should I go?

Should I try to go back? I wondered.

"_YOU'RE TOO DIFFICULT! A BURDEN ACTUALLY!" _

No… I'll just keep walking. I'll find a place to sit down.

That's right… I-I'll find a place to sit.

I moved further down the block. I suddenly felt cold as a breeze flew by.

I frowned when I felt wetness on my forearm. I looked up into the sky. It was darkening and I had a dark feeling pass though me.

I should move quickly.

I hastened my pace and shivered, feeling alone.

The rain started.

I started to fun, looking for somewhere I could go. The clouds above casted an eerie shadow over the path ahead of me.

The rain poured harder and I could feel the wetness through my shirt and onto my skin.

I crossed the street.

Lightning struck and thunder followed under followed almost instantaneously.

I jumped and ran faster. I was about to move onto the next block but I stopped.

It was a rundown building with no windows or doors simply empty holes where they should be. But it had a roof so it would suffice.

I walked through the entryway and moved to the corner of the building. It was dark and a little scary but at least I was out of the rain.

"_YOU'RE TOO DIFFICULT! A BURDEN ACTUALLY!"_

Another flash of lightning.

A roar of thunder.

I huddled in that corner and closed my eyes. I wanted to cry.

But I wouldn't because I cry too much and it was bothersome.

And I hated being a bother.

I was cold. I couldn't stop shivering. I felt terrible and I just wanted to be held. I wanted to be surrounded by the warm scent of cologne and matches.

Axel. Did you really mean what you said?

I closed my eyes tighter and sang softly.

"Need more friends with wings, all the angels I know put concrete in my veins. I always walk home alone so I became lifeless just like my telephone…"

I could feel my voice echo and bounce off of the brick walls then fade.

"There's nothing to lose when no one knows your name. There's nothing to gain and I can't fight the pain…"

My eyes watered a little and I shook my head. I would not cry!

"Never played truth or dare, I'd have to check my mirror to see if I'm still here. My parents had no clue that I ate all my lunches alone in the bathroom…"

I opened my eyes and looked through the window. The wind howled a little as it thrashed against the building.

"There's nothing to lose when no one knows you're name. There's nothing to gain and I can't fight the pain…"

I looked down to the cold floor and watched as a small roach crawled across the room.

"Teachers said it's just a phase, when I grow up my children will probably do the same. Kid's just love to tease, who'd know it put me underground at seventeen…"

I sighed and looked at my shoes.

"There's nothing to lose when no one knows your name, there's nothing to gain but the days don't seem to change. There's nothing to lose, my notebook will explain. There's nothing to gain and I can't fight the pain. There's nothing to lose when no one knows you're name. There's nothing to gain and I just died today…"

When the last note finished its final descent, I hummed the song quietly. Shivers adding a forlorn shake to the tone.

I could feel myself drifting off. I was tired and cold.

"Roxas… Roxas… where are you…Roxas…" There was a soft voice in the distance. I let it sing me to sleep.

"Roxas… Roxas…Roxas! Where are you? Where is he? Try looking on the other side of the street… I'll check the building here…"

"Roxas… are you in here? Where- ROXAS! ROXAS WAKE UP! JACK! JACK! I FOUND HIM!" I heard a voice yell.

Cloud…

I opened my eyes too see Cloud's face. It looked frightened.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Talk to me Roxas!" Cloud asked frantically.

"I… I'm cold." Is all I said.

"Roxas! What happened? Axel just stomps back into the garage without you. We asked where you went and he just shrugged and went back to work." Jack said as ran up to me.

"He was mad… he yelled and me and told me I was too difficult. He said I was a b-burden. I just wanted to get out after that… I-I'm so sorry…" I said closing my eyes tightly again. I refuse to cry!

"We need to get you back to the garage. I would take you home… but I'm still on shift despite the rain and I won't be finished until another half an hour." Cloud said and took off his jacket to wrap around me.

I pulled it around me tighter, snuggling into the warmth.

"Can you stand?" Jack asked.

I nodded and stood, my knees shaking in the cold.

Cloud ran a hand though my hair and smiled. "You look like a drenched rat."

I smiled and laughed but after a second, those laughs turned to small sobs. I covered my mouth to stop them, but my tears refused to stop their flow.

Cloud pulled me close and ran his hand through my hair again. I felt Jack's warm hand on my shoulder.

I cried for a second more before I sucked it all up and took a deep breath. I hated causing problems and feeling weak.

We walked back to the garage. Jack and I were under the larger umbrella and Cloud under a smaller one.

Cloud took my by the hand and sat me on a crate. "Stay here." He said and I nodded.

I continued to shiver. The jacket was damp from my wet clothes underneath and could no longer provide me any warmth.

Jack sat next to me and smiled. "I'm glad you're safe."

I turned to him smiled sadly. "I kept telling Axel that you were a good person. He didn't believe me. But I know it's true." I said my voice shaking.

"Where were you, kid? You're soaked!" Marly said and walked over to me.

"I got lost…"

"Well, it's a good thing Cloud found you. We were all freaking out when it started to thunder outside." Zack said with a smile.

"Sorry I worried you." I said softly.

"You don't have to be sorry about that! We worry because we love you!" Zack said and squeezed my cheeks. I groaned when the tears stated again.

"I need to stop crying!" I yelled out loud.

"We won't tell anyone. Go ahead." Xigbar said and Xaldin nodded.

"We don't care that you're a crybaby!" Zack exclaimed and Saïx hit him in the arm.

"What Zack is trying to say is that even though you cry a lot it's not like we think you're annoying or anything. You're not a problem or a nuisance." Marly explained.

I used my arm to cover my face and let tears fall again.

Cloud came back holding a duffel bag. He looked though it finding pair of gym shorts. He thought for a second before pulling off his own shirt and handing it to me.

"Just wear that. I don't want you catching pneumonia." He said and closed the duffel.

"But what about you?" I asked.

"I'll be okay. I wasn't really wet anyway so I'm fine." Cloud said before standing.

"I'll be back after a second." Cloud said.

I nodded and began to change my clothes.

"Wait! Roxas! Aren't you gonna change in a bathroom?" Jack said with a sputter.

"Oh! Sorry, after hanging out in the garage for so long, you're modestly starts to disappear. If it makes you uncomfortable I could go somewhere else." I said.

"No, it's okay it just took me by surprise. I just thought since there were so many guys in here it would be awkward." Jack said.

"No. These guys have seen me at my worst. There's really not much else left to see." I said and slid off my jeans.

Jack blushed violently and turned away.

I put on my shorts and put on the shirt. I wiped the water from my skin with the jacket and sighed when I started to feel warm again.

"Sorry Jack!" I said with a wince feeling guilty.

"It's okay… " Jack smiled.

Suddenly the door to the offices flew open and my eyes widened as Axel fell to the ground.

"Axel!" I yelped and ran to him he had a black eye and a busted lip. "What the hell happened?" I asked.

Axel gave me a strange look. There was such a mixture of raw emotion on his face that it caught me off guard.

"Roxas. Step away from Axel." Cloud said.

I looked up at Cloud. He had a very scary look on his face.

His fists were red with blood.

"Cloud you didn't do this did you?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes I did and I don't regret it. Axel gave me permission in the beginning that if he fucked up I could kick the shit out of him. That was the deal." Cloud said.

"But Cloud-"

"It's okay Rox… he's right. I said those things to you knowing that they would really hurt. I said them out of anger and spite and that's not an excuse. I deserve this. We can talk about this afterwards okay?" he said and gave me another look.

It said: 'You should probably go somewhere else."

I shook my head. "I know this was some sort of deal but I don't want this. Can we please just talk about this?" I asked giving Cloud a pleading look.

Cloud kicked Axel in the ribs and Axel curled inward and coughed.

"Okay. Now we can talk." Cloud said and sat down.

I moved closer to Axel and sighed. "I admit that what Jack were doing in the office sounded a little weird… but you should have faith in me Axel. I wouldn't… do that… you know I wouldn't and I like to think that I can take care of myself at least sometimes. If I felt uncomfortable I would have just left. It's not like I was locked inside of that room with a rapist, Jack is my friend and he wouldn't hurt me. Right Jack?" I looked at Jack and he gave looked to Axel.

"Right, I would never hurt you like that." He said.

"See? You don't have to feel so jealous. I love you Axel. No one else, okay? Do you understand that? I'm not just saying it without knowing the meaning of the word. You can trust me." I said.

Axel sat up slowly and nodded. "I know… I'm so sorry." He said.

"Do you really… think I'm difficult? I can change, I'll… I'll do anything. Just don't call me a burden… please don't leave… I'll change." I took his hand and held it tightly.

Axel shook his head. "No, no, no… don't. You don't have to change. You're not any of those bad things okay. I don't believe for a second that you're troublesome. I was being stupid, really, really, stupid. If I ever say anything like that again just kick me in the balls as hard as you can okay? I'll come to my senses after that." Axel said.

I smiled. "You're stupid." I said.

"You're cute." Axel replied.

"You look like an idiot with all that blood on your lip." I said.

"You look like heaven on earth."

I snorted and wiped the blood from his lip with my shirt.

"Ow!" Axel yelled.

"Stop being a baby!" I yelled back.

"You should lick it off." Axel said with a smirk.

"Oh so it hurts for me to wipe the blood off but it doesn't hurt to smirk huh? I see how it is." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I think you need to kiss my wound better because they hurt really badly." Axel said.

"I think you're full of shit." I said with a laugh.

"I think y'all should get a room!" Xigbar yelled from the loft.

"Yeah!" Vexen yelled as well.

Axel pulled me to him and kissed my lips pointing his middle finger to the ceiling.

"Wooo hooo! Go Roxas!" Zack cheered.

"You this will never happen again if you bite Axel's tongue off right now." Cloud said and Saïx and Lexaeus nodded.

Axel whipped out his other middle finder and I smiled into the kiss.

"Our team can leave now Cloud. And don't you have to pick up Sora?" Marly said.

"Yeah, I better go do that. Axel get your tongue out of my son's mouth!" Cloud yelled.

I pulled away and smiled at Axel. "I love you." I said.

"I love you too! I love more than anything in the whole wide world… except for my car… and my dog." Axel said.

He laughed when I punched him in the arm.

"I'm kidding. Though Jack is a really, really close second." Axel said.

I just shook my head. "Jack is first on my list." I said with a smirk and stood.

"H-hey! Wait! You're not serious are you?" Axel got up quickly only to hiss in pain and hold his side.

"Maybe?" I said before leaving.

"No! Roxas! Come back here right now!" Axel hobbled over to me and hugged me.

"It's hard to resist Jack's fluffiness." I said with a laugh.

"Well… that is true. But I should be first!" Axel said.

I kissed his nose. "Don't forget to put ice on your black eye okay?" I said.

Axel smiled. "Yes, sir."

"Bye." I said.

"See ya." Axel said and waved as I got in the car and drove off.

A/N: Review!


	43. Chapter 43

**Fire **

**Disclaimer: **Man, if I have to write the words "I don't own" one more time, I think I might kill someone!

I'm so happy I'm getting all of these reviews and I feel so popular and stuff! It's like an early Christmas present or something. Please review some more and then it will be like Christmas and all the holidays combined!

Okay, **NOTE**: _Italics = flashback!_

Chapter 44

Axel's POV

_I was absolutely furious with Roxas. What was he thinking? It's not like I'm just telling him to stay away from Jack for no reason, it's for his safety! I know that that kid wants my Roxas and I will not stand for that!_

_And yet Roxas is being a real hardass about this! You know what forget it… Roxas is just too much right now. I don't care where he ran off to and I don't care when he's coming back!_

"_**You… YOU JERK!" **_

_I shook my head at Roxas' voice ringing in my head. I made my way back into the garage and continued to work._

"_Did you see Roxas? He was looking for you, he looked really excited." Zack said as I climbed the loft._

_I simply nodded and moved to shift through the pile of hoses._

"_Well, where is he?" Xigbar urged._

_I turned to Xigbar and gave him a look. It was one of those looks that said: Leave. Me. The Fuck. Alone!_

"_Axel, I don't care if you're in one of your pissy moods, tell us where Roxas is." Xigbar said with a serious look._

"_I. DON'T. KNOW." I said loudly and clearly for everyone to hear._

"_Now look here Axel. What the fuck do you mean 'I don't know?' He was alone with you and therefore temporarily under your care. I want to know where my son is and I want to know now!" Cloud snapped from below the loft._

"_I TOLD YOU I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS! IF HE WANTS TO RUN OFF THAT'S FINE! IT'S NOT LIKE HE LISTENS TO ME ANYWAY!" I yelled angrily._

"_You son of a bitch! You let my son run off in __**this **__area? There's nothing but broken buildings and old warehouses around here! They're perfect hideouts for creeps and pedophiles! I don't give a rat's ass if you're pissed! You're gonna help me find my son and you're going to help now!" Cloud yelled back angrily._

"_No. He needs to learn a lesson anyway. He should listen to what I say." I said with a huff._

_When I hear foot steps coming up the loft steps I assumed it was Cloud coming to pull me off the loft to look for his son, but when I saw brown chucks in my line of vision I looked up to see the one person I'd rather not._

_Fuckin' Jack._

"_Look, I don't know what your problem is, but you're going to have to suck it up. You are acting like a child and it is absolutely ridiculous! Roxas is probably running around this sketchy area and making himself vulnerable and easy to pray on because he's upset! And you're pissy attitude is only making things worse. I don't care about any sort of issue you have with me and I don't care whether or not you help us look for Roxas, but don't hurt him just because he's a kind person. I'm going to look for Roxas because I care about him. If you don't want him, I'll take him off your hands and I will take good care of him. I would never hurt him the way you're hurting him! I want to make him happy, he deserves at least that much." Jack said._

_I was about to open my mouth to yell at him when I heard Cloud's voice._

"_Jack, I found a pair of umbrellas. It started to rain so we should get going." He said._

_Jack gave me a serious glare before walking down the loft and taking the larger umbrella from Cloud. They left the garage and quickly moved down the sidewalk._

"_Axel… that kid makes some pretty valid arguments… you say you love Roxas… but right now it doesn't look like you do… maybe you shou-"_

"_SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP OKAY!" I yelled. I was so tired of this lecture… please, I get it now… you can shut up._

_There was an awkward silence between me and the rest of the firemen._

I sighed and rubbed my temples at the memory of this afternoon. I was really being a jackass about Jack. He's not that bad…

But I won't let him steal Roxas away from me. He won't ever love Roxas the way I do… I just… I didn't like the fact that Jack was getting so close to _my _boyfriend and I took it out on the person I love most.

I felt terrible about it and I still do.

I pressed the freezing cold ice pack to my black eye and filched at the penetrating chill.

I deserved this…

After about thirty minute of sitting on my couch with an ice-pack to my eye, I decided to start dinner.

I walked into my kitchen and watched as Jack trotted behind me with an excited look on his face.

"You know I can't give you any food, you're fat enough already." I said to him and he sat in the kitchen doorway.

He gave me a puppy-dog face.

"Nope! Not workin'! It worked two months ago, but now I'm putting my foot down." I said to my dog and he whined.

"I can give you a doggie bone, do you want that?" I asked and looked to the black fuzzy monster in the doorway.

Jack howled and yipped before walking over and pushing me towards the doggie treats cabinet.

"Okay! Okay! Hold on a second will ya!" I said and pulled a bone from the cabinet.

"Sit."

He sat.

"Shake." I said and held out my hand,

He put his paw in my hand.

"Speak." I said.

"WOOF!" the dog sounded.

I smiled and gave him the treat. "I can't wait to show Roxas that I trained you! He'll love it!" I said.

Roxas…

The dog seemed to sense the change of mood and stopped eating. He stared at me for a second with a contemplative look. After that, his face looked melancholy as he scooted have of his doggie treat towards me to cheer me up.

"I don't want to eat that, Jack. Thanks for offering though…" I sighed and moved back to the sofa, thoughts of dinner completely forgotten.

Jack sighed and ate the rest of his treat before walking into the living room to sit in his chair.

"Jack… I was a real asshole today. Do you think Roxas really forgives me?" I asked.

Jack ignored the question and moved to lick himself.

"Thanks for listening buddy!" I said sarcastically.

The dog let out a groan as if to say _shaddup!_

I sighed again and pulled out my phone… maybe, I should call him?

I pressed Roxas on my speed dial and listened at the phone rang.

"Hello? Axel?" I heard Roxas say.

I hung up the phone.

Then I paused to think about what I had just done. Did I really just hang up on Roxas?

I smacked myself in the head. I'm being such sissy! Why am I nervous about this?

"Maybe because I really fucked up…" I answered my mental question out loud.

My phone started to vibrate in my hand and I looked to see the name ROXAS on the caller I.D.

I took a breath before picking up the phone. "Hello?" I said.

"Hey, did you just call me?" I heard Roxas say on the other line.

"Ummm… yeah… but the… ummm… the _connection _was all messed up so the line cut off…" I lied so I wouldn't sound like an idiot saying: _Oh yeah! I called you, but I was too scared to actually talk to you so I hung up… _That would have great.

"It's really rare that you ever call me… is something wrong?" Roxas asked in a concerned voice.

Roxas was so sweet… he was worried for me.

"No… I… to tell you the truth… I just feel really, really bad about this afternoon. I felt like I needed to apologize some more…" I trailed off.

"Ummm well, I won't say that it didn't hurt… because it did… a lot. But I forgive you… we were both really angry and you said some things out of anger… as long as you didn't really mean them, then I'm fine." Roxas said.

"I didn't mean them… but I'm furious with myself because even if I didn't mean them, I still said them and that's not okay." I said.

"How about this… you take me out on a date this weekend to make it up to me. Will that make you feel better?" he asked.

"I just… want you to know that I love you the most… I don't want you to feel like you're baggage or hassle because you're not. I love taking care of you and making you happy… so this weekend, let me spoil you. Anything you want is yours. It'll be your day and anything you say, goes. Got it?" I said.

"You don't have to do that Axel, I want you to have fun too-"

"I will have fun, tons of fun. I promise. If you're having fun, then I am too." I said.

"I don't know…" Roxas trailed off.

"Please, you deserve this much and more. I want to make it up to you. Please." I said.

"Fine… but next time… I want to spoil you." Roxas said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Spoil me?" I asked.

"Yes. I love you too you know!" Roxas huffed.

I laughed. "You don't have to spoil me. I'm the spoiler and you're the spoilee. Get it?" I said.

"Axel…" Roxas whined.

"Roxas!" I whined back.

Jack let out a loud whine.

Roxas and I laughed.

"Say hi to Jack for me?" Roxas asked.

"Why don't you tell him yourself? Jack, Roxas wants to talk to you." I said and held the phone to Jack's ear.

His ears perked immediately as Roxas' voice sounded.

"Hey Jack! Are you being a good dog?" he asked.

Jack barked and licked the phone.

I snatched it back with a grimace. "JAAACK! I have to put this phone up to my ear! Don't slobber all over it!" I yelled.

I could hear Roxas' laughter from the phone. "I love you too Jack." He said with more giggles.

"Well, I think I should go make dinner. I'll talk to you later, okay?" I said.

"Okay." Roxas said.

"Bye, babe." I said.

"See ya." Roxas said before hanging up.

A/N: This is just a short chapter to show how Axel feels about the situation. I hope you liked it. Go review.


	44. Chapter 44

**Fire **

**Disclaimer: **I hereby disclaim all except for the plot…

Here is the date everyone has been waiting for. I hope you enjoy. Please keep the reviews coming, they make me really happy!

Chapter 45

It was Saturday morning and Sora and I are sitting at the kitchen table waiting for breakfast.

I watched as Cloud gracefully moved across the kitchen… he was in complete housewife mode.

When I heard footsteps coming down the stairwell, I turned to see a tired looking Leon moved towards the kitchen.

"Do you kids have stuff planned for the weekend? Unfortunately, I work everyday so I can't really drive you anywhere if you need a ride." Leon said as he sat at the table.

I smiled. "Axel is taking me out on a date. He's says that today he's going to spoil me…" I said.

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that…" Leon said a little suspicious.

"I promise I wont do anything dangerous or inappropriate. In fact, he said we're going to do anything I want… and I want to go play paintball or something!" I said with a laugh.

"Oh god… not Roxas with a gun!" Sora said with a snicker.

"Well, I'm sorry that I didn't have target training like you did. I can sing and you can't!" I bragged.

"Yes I can sing! Listen! UNNBREAK MY HEAART! SAY YOUU LOOVE MEE AGAIIIIN! UUNNNBRREAK THIIS HUURTT THAT YOUU CAUUSED WHEN YOUU WALKED OUUUT THE DOOR AND WALLKED OUTTT OF MY LIIIIFE! UNNNNCRRY THESE TEEEEEEEAAAAAAAA-"

"SHUT UP!" Cloud, Leon, and I yelled simultaneously.

"No child… should ever be able to be that loud this early in the morning…" Leon growled as he rubbed his temples.

"Sorry Leon!" Sora piped in and kissed Leon's forehead.

Leon face away and sighed. "You need to cool it." Leon stated firmly.

"You love it, Leon! YOU LOVE MEEEE!" Sora said loudly.

"Sora!" Leon yelled.

"Awwwww… I was only teasing you. You should loosen up a little! It's Satur-"

"Food's ready!" Cloud interrupted in a perky voice.

I smiled and moved over to the cabinet to get everyone a plate. After I took out the right amount of plates, I moved back to the table and set them down.

"Thanks bro!" Sora said and took a plate.

Cloud placed all of the food on the table and we dug in.

After filling myself up with pancakes, I walked back up to my room to get changed. I pulled out a pair of ripped jeans and a navy-blue t-shirt with a dolphin on it. I like dolphins… they're cute.

I moved to my dresser and put my camera in my pocket just in case. Once that was finished, I moved to the door.

"Roxas… are you sure you want to go paint-balling in those clothes?" Cloud asked.

"Oh, you're right! I wouldn't want to get paint on my clothes…" I said.

"Maybe you should do something else besides paintball, you are aware that when paintballs hit you it hurts like hell, right?" Cloud said.

"It does?" I asked.

"Yeah, have you seen the bruises? Look it up on google! Paintball is dangerous!" Cloud exclaimed.

"Really… maybe I _should _do something else…" I thought out loud.

"Roxas… though most of what Cloud is saying is true… it's not that bad. Cloud is being a worrywart! He doesn't want you to get hurt." Sora said with a laugh.

"Well, maybe I'll try paintball another time… It's not like I have to do that today. What is there to do though?" I wondered.

"Go to the aquarium… No! The Zoo! The Zoo here is known for being able to get up close to the animals. I think you'll like that." Cloud said, secretly doing a happy dance at the fact that I changed my mind. I could see it in his eyes.

I smiled. "That actually sounds like a good idea… and it would make for some great pictures." I said.

"Good!" Cloud said and moved into his bedroom.

I shook my head at how mother-like Cloud was. He was such a good parent.

I walked down the stairs and pulled out my phone. I dialed Axel's number and waited for him to pick up.

"HELLO BABE!" Axel said loudly into the phone.

"Good morning, you seem happy." I said with a smile,

"Of course I am, I'm going to take my most favorite person out on a date!" Axel replied.

I smiled and couldn't help but redden a little. "So I figured out where I want to go." I said.

"Really? Where?"

"The Zoo… and I want to take a lot of pictures." I answered.

"Good choice. Do you want to go out to eat too?" Axel asked.

"Umm, maybe. I'll think about it." I said.

"When would you like to go? The Zoo opens at twelve and closes at eight."

"Ummm, can we get there early to avoid the crowds?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll pick you up at eleven thirty okay?" Axel said.

I nodded.

"Roxas?"

"Oh! I nodded… sorry!" I said with a blush.

"You are so cute, shrimp!" Axel said.

"Bye!" I yelled before hanging up.

-Fire-

I was waiting outside on the porch when Axel pulled up in his convertible.

Axel whistled at me and I blushed. "I have to say, blue, is your color!"

"And red is yours…" I said with a smile.

"Thank you." He said and got out of the car. He walked over to me and gave me a hug. "You are my sweet little angel baby chile!" he said in a high–pitched voice and kissed my head.

I laughed and pulled away from the hug. "Let's get going!" I yelled.

"That's the spirit!" Axel said and hopped in his car.

I jumped in and put on my seatbelt. I sighed happily as we pulled away from the house.

"You know this Zoo is all about getting real close to the animals right?" Axel asked.

"Yeah. I brought my camera because I want to take good pictures." I said with a smile.

"Sounds good." Axel said and stopped at a red light.

"Hey Axel?" I asked.

"Shrimp." He said.

"I… don't want you to feel like you have to… you know… be extra nice to me and stuff… I just… Ijustwannaspendtimewithyou!" I said quickly and turned away in embarrassment.

Axel tugged on my ear lobe gently and I turned to look at him. He tilted my chin up and kissed me. I sighed into the kiss and opened my mouth to deepen it. Axel eagerly took the opportunity to get some tongue.

I moved to put my arms around his neck but a honk startled me. I immediately let go and scooted away.

Axel finally started to drive through the now green light and promptly flicked off the car behind us that honked.

"Axel… it was our fault… it's not like that guy really did anything wrong." I said.

"Well neither did we! There is nothing wrong with kissing inside a car." Axel winked at me and continued to drive.

When we pulled up to the zoo I was amazed by the big lion statues. I couldn't help but think of Leon.

"I always thought Leon was like a lion and Cloud was more like a cheetah…" Axel said absently.

"ME TOO!" I squealed. I was so happy someone understood my sentiment.

Axel laughed and we parked the car. He put the hood back on before locking the doors.

We headed towards the entrance and I smiled at all the cute little kids with their parents. As Axel was buying our tickets, I couldn't help but stare at a Dad carrying his daughter on his shoulders as she pointed eagerly at the flamingos at the front.

It was really cute… I tried to picture me on Cloud's shoulders but it just didn't fit.

Suddenly, I jerked forward and yelped only to be lifted into the air by something between my legs.

I looked down to see a head of red spiky hair.

"AXEL!" I yelped blushing violently.

"What… I saw you looking at that family over there. I took it upon myself to fulfill your wish." Axel said.

I looked around when I felt eyes on me. Kids were pointing at us and parents shook their heads.

I looked down and grabbed at Axel's hair softly. "Axel-"

"Where do you want to go first?" he asked.

"Axel put m-"

"Where do you want to go?" he interrupted again.

I sighed and when Axel handed me a map I looked through it. I shook my head before smiling. "To the SNAKES!" I yelled.

"THE SNAKES!" Axel yelled in response and began to gallop. I squealed and held on tight to his head.

"Are you crazy!" I yelled in laughter.

"Maybe!" he said and slowed down when he got to the snake building. "I'm going to put you down so you can get a good look at the reptiles." He said.

I nodded and slid down his back until my feet touched the ground. I fixed my shirt, which had ridded up from the jostling. "Okay!" I said.

He opened the door for me and we walked into a dark room. I looked around at all the separate tanks imbedded in the walls. Each one had a different snake. I looked at the ceiling to see a giant molding of a snake slivering above us.

I felt a hand at my waist push me forward. "Go check it out!" he whispered enthusiastically.

I nodded and began to look inside the tanks. My favorite one was the green python… I thought it was really unique compared to all the others.

When we finally got outside again, Axel scooped me back up on his shoulders.

"Where to?"

"Uhhh, I want to see the primates." I said.

He skipped this time and I had to cling to his torso with my legs in order to stay on.

When we got to the primates, I looked from Axel's shoulders. The orangutans were eating and the gorillas were lazing around in the sun.

I smiled at the sound of a howler monkey and looked to see them swinging from trees.

When we passed a cage I asked Axel to put me down. When I was on the ground again I pointed to the monkeys in the cage and Axel laughed.

"THEY LOOK JUST LIKE ME!" Axel said commenting on their hair, which was red and spiky.

"Can you go stand next to the cage so I can get a picture?" I asked.

"Sure, no prob!" Axel said and stood against the cage.

I smiled when two monkeys moved closer and started to groom Axel's hair.

"Haha! They think you're one of them!" I said and held up the camera. I made sure to turn the flash off so as to not scare the monkeys away.

I clicked the shutter and took a couple of pictures.

"Okay. I'm done." I said.

"Alright. Thanks guy-WHOA!" Axel yelped when the monkeys landed a particularly hard tug on Axel's hiar.

"It's been fun monkeys but I have to g-Ahh! COME ON! GUYS THIS IS SO NOT COOL!" Axel yelled and I cracked up laughing.

"ROXAS!" Axel yelled as if asking me for assistance.

"Yeah, hold on a sec." I said and took a picture of the monkeys pulling at Axel's hair. After that was done I walked over and gently pried the small hands from Axle's hair.

I laughed when I saw that one the monkeys managed to pull a lock of hair from Axel's head.

Axel gaped at the audacity of the monkey. "HOW DARE YOU! GIVE THAT BACK!" he yelled.

The monkey just seemed to cackle.

"WHY YOU!" Axel said and started to trudge back over to the monkeys.

"Axel... Your hair looks totally fine. I promise. " I said and gave him a hug.

"Fuckin' monkey..." Axel grumbled under his breath.

After looking at Hippos, cats, and even bugs, we decided to visit the petting zoo.

We walked through the gate and I moved to the fuzzy looking sheep under the tree. I knelt down and began to stroke its side. The sheep looked at me at baaed a little.

"Hey Roxas! This goat totally has a kickass goatee! I guess that's where you get the name from!" he yelled and patted the goat's head.

I smiled at his enthusiasm. I watched as Axel played with the goatee on the goat's chin.

"Axel… you shouldn-"

"Ahhh! DAMN GOAT! IT BIT ME!" Axel cried.

I stood and shook my head at my boyfriend. "You shouldn't have been playing with his beard. It's like walking up to a grown man and messing with his face. I mean, if you did that to a grown man, he would have punched you. It's the same thing." I explained.

He simply grumbled. "Fuckin' goat…"

"I'm kind of hungry." I said to change the subject.

"Okay, you want to get something here?" he asked.

I nodded and pointed to a restaurant next to the aviary. "After we get our food we can go into the aviary and eat there." I said.

"We can do that?" Axel asked.

"Well, they're doing it." I said and pointed to a family eating in the aviary.

"Sounds good to me." Axel said and ordered food for us to eat.

After about fifteen minutes, our food was ready and we walked into the aviary. We moved to a bench and sat.

We ate quietly for a couple f minutes before I spoke up. "Thanks… for this… for taking me out I mean." I said and blushed.

Axel turned to look at me and he set his food aside. "You're welcome." He said and moved in to kiss me.

Something caught my attention in the corner my eye and I paused in my inching closer.

I looked at Axel's leg to see a mass of bird… turd.

"AWWWW FUCK!" Axel yelled and stood.

"Ew." I said simply.

"WHY?" Axel yelled at the birds above him.

The family that was eating at the other side of the aviary looked up and sent Axel glares.

I handed Axel my napkin. "Here." I said.

"Thanks sweetie." Axel said and moved in, fully intent on finishing his kiss.

I back away from him. "I love you Axel… but a bird just pooped on you… until you get that completely off of you, I'm not kissin' nowhere." I said with a grimace on my face.

"Shit." Axel said and turned to continue eating his food.

The food was missing.

"Rox, did you see where I put my food?" Axel asked.

"No… didn't you put it ri…" I trailed off and simply pointed.

Axel turned to see a peacock munching on his hamburger and French fries.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Axel yelled.

"Axel shhhh!" I said when the family glared again.

"Seriously, what the fuck? I think Jack is the only animal I will ever come to love…" Axel said.

"I'm sorry…" I said feeling bad for him.

"Fuckin' birds…" Axel grumbled.

We walked to the gift shop where Axel bought a pair of cargo shorts to replace his soiled pants.

Needless to say, Axel was glad when we finally left the zoo.

"Okay, is there something else you want to do?' Axel asked.

"I'm not sure what I want to do… but I don't want to go home yet." I said.

"Well, there's the movies, paintball, the park, the mall, skating, karaoke, rock climbing-"

"What's karaoke?" I asked.

"You don't know what KARAOKE is?" Axel asked incredulously.

I shook my head. "What is it?" I asked.

"We are so doing it! Come on!" Axel said and pulled me to his car.

"You haven't answered my question." I said.

"Karaoke… well you rent a booth/room thingy and they give you a bunch of CDs to look from and when you find a song you like, they play it for you."

"Okay?" I said.

"I'm not finished. They play the song without the singer and display the lyrics on a screen so that you can sing the song. Isn't that cool!" Axel said.

I nodded. "That's sounds awesome!"

"Let's go do it then!" Axel said and we were off.

-Fire-

When we got to the karaoke place, Axle took my hand and pulled me inside.

We walked over to a man behind a desk. "Can be get a room for karaoke?" Axel asked.

"Sure thing. Today's been pretty hectic but it's just starting to wind down. You're in room number seven." He said and pointed down the hall.

Axel and I moved quickly down the hall and into the room.

There was a sofa and a table. On the table, there was a thick book of CDs.

"You can go ahead and look for a song you'd like to sing." Axel said.

I opened the book and looked through quickly, waiting for something to pop out at me.

I was into the S's when I finally found a song.

I looked at the CD and saw a number on it. I then looked over to the TV screen to see a typing pad on it.

I walked over and typed the number in. Then the screen asked for the track number.

I typed in the track number of the song and pressed ok.

I looked next to the screen to see a microphone. I picked it up and when the music started I smiled.

"What's this?" Axel asked.

"You'll see." I said.

When the intro came to a close, I opened my mouth to sing.

"HE clings to me like cellophane, a fake plastic submarine. Slowly driving me insane but now that's over. So what if the sex was great, just a temporary escape, another thing I grew to hate but now that's over! Why? Why do you always kick me when I'm high? Knock me down till we see eye to eye! I Figured HIM out I know HE may not be MISTER Right but HE'LL do right now!" I sang confidently.

"Nice Rox!" Axel yelled and whistled. I loved doing this. I didn't have to worry about anything. I could sing to my hearts content. And sing it confidently.

I walked closer to him and sang. "I used to hand on every word, each lie was more absurd. It kept me so insecure, but now that's over. HE taught me how to trust and to believe in us. And then HE taught me how to trust, THAT BITCH IT'S OVER!"

I smirked and straddled Axel's lap. "Whoa HELLO!" Axel said with an excited look.

I moved in and sang huskily. "You know I used to be such a nice boy."

Axel smirked and leaned in only for me to remove myself from his lap at the last second. "Why? Why do you always kick me when I'm high? Knock me down till we see eye to eye! I figured HIM out I know HE may not be MISTER Right but HE'LL do right now!" I sang began to dance around.

"That was cold Roxas…" Axel pouted.

"HE clings to me like cellophane, a face plastic submarine! Slowly driving me insane but NOW THAT'S OVEEEERRR! Why? Why do you always kick me when I'm high? Knock me down till we see eye to eye! I figured HIM out I know HE may not be MISTER Right but HE'LL do right now!" I continued to sing and dance until the sing was over.

Axel clapped for me and I bowed. "I believe it is your turn?" I said and handed him the mike.

"Ummm… You can keep singing." Axel said.

"NO YOU SING!" I said and pulled him up from the sofa.

Axel groaned and moved over to the CDs and looked around. After a while he got up and walked over to the screen.

When that was done he sighed and took the mike.

The music started and I immediately liked the song.

"Die a little, everyday. Break the silence when you say, you don't love me anymore. In my face you slam the door. Making up, making out, falling in and falling out. When you kiss me like a stranger, that is when we are in danger. FLY AROUND THE FIRE! IN AND OUT OF DESIRE! I GOTTA LOVE YOU, I GOTTA HAVE YOU! DON'T WANNA LET YOU DOWN AGAIN!"

I was amazed by Axels voice. It was so awesome. I knew he was in a band… but he said he only sang back ups.

Axel sat next to me on the sofa. "When I kiss you like a lover, that is when we discover, we are burning in the fire. This lover will never tire." He looked at me seriously and took my hands. "When I tell you that I need you, please believe that I wont leave you. You're a diamond, I'm a heart living in this house of cards. FLY AROUND THE FIRE! IN AND OUT OF DESIRE! I GOTTA LOVE YOU, I GOTTA HAVE YOU! DON'T WANNA LET YOU DOWN AGAIN!"

Axel looked at me and smiled. I smiled in return and kissed him.

The rest of the song faded from my ears as I lost myself. Axel leaned forward, pushing me down onto the sofa. I wrapped my arms around him and deepened the kiss.

Axel slid his hand under my shirt and I shivered at the sensation. I pulled myself closer to him and panted a little. It was an invitation to continue.

Axel moved his hand up my chest and I let out a small whine. Axel seemed to like that response and repeated the motion. I gasped and started to place kisses on Axel's neck.

"Mmm baby." Axel moaned softly and grinded down on me. I let out a moan and arched my back at the sensations.

Axel moved kissed down my neck. I panted and squirmed in pleasure and when Axel pulled my shirt up to attack my chest I threw my head back and moaned.

That one moan rang loudly in the room and pulled us out of our lewd stupors.

Axel moved from on top of me and laughed nervously. "I can't believe we just did that."

I laughed. "Yeah… we're rebels! I must say that was a close one… I wasn't really thinking straight…"

Axel looked over to me and pulled my shirt back over my chest.

I sat up and smiled at him. "We're both hard."

"I know…" Axel said seriously.

After about twenty seconds of awkward silence. I swiftly punched Axel in the jewels.

"OW FUCK!" Axel yelled and I moved away from him.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" he yelled angrily.

"I got rid of your hard-on." I said innocently.

"You little punk! Just wait until I get my hands on you." Axel growled and charged.

I ran behind the sofa and squealed.

Axel ran to the left so I ran to the right only to realize that he only faked left and caught me.

He pinched my ass.

"Ahhhhh!" I squealed and jerked away from his offending hands.

After ten minutes of horseplay, we were both surprisingly worn out.

"I guess I should take you home, huh?" Axel asked.

"Uhuh." I nodded in affirmation.

"Come on." Axel said.

I got up and took his hand as he left the building.

A/N: Review my pretties!


	45. Chapter 45

**Fire**

**Disclaimer: **No takey my plotty! But I will surely take Square-Enix's and Disney's characters!

So… I just want to say that I was going to end this story at forty-five chapters… but I guess it's too late for that… anyway, go read!

LEMONY!

Chapter 46

When I got home, I immediately ran to my room and locked the door…

I love being with Axel but… what was I doing? I put my hands to my lips. It felt so good… for him to touch me. I mean… it has always felt good but… never to the point where my mind would go blank.

What if we hadn't have stopped ourselves… would I have let him go all the way?

Maybe…

I shook that thought violently from my head and laughed. "Get a hold of yourself Roxas! That shit isn't funny!"

And what was with that awkward moment in the car when we got to the house?

"_I had a good time… Thanks Axel." I smiled and leaned forward to kiss him._

_He shrunk away from me before leaning in and planting a small peck on my forehead. _

_I looked him in the eyes. He avoided my gaze._

_I frowned and nodded a farewell._

I mean… he fucking shrunk away from me like I had some kind of disease! He wouldn't look at me!

All because we got carried away for a second? I mean… yeah, I'm kinda freaking out about it, but I'm not going to jump his bones or anything.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Today went so well and then we had to fuck it up.

Is he going to avoid me now?

I walked over to my desk and put my camera in the drawer. I pulled out my phone and threw it on my bed before throwing myself over my pillows.

Sleeping with minors is illegal. I know that… I can understand that he probably needs some distance… but…

What about me? I have self-control don't I?

In the Karaoke place I didn't… but that was only a one-time thing! It _won't _happen again.

It won't?

I groaned and grabbed my head. What's with this sudden doubting? I have never had this happen before.

I need to distract myself from this. I looked to my book bag and sighed. Homework it is.

I frowned and got up, opened my bag, and pulled out my binders. I decided I would do my Music History homework.

A take home test would take up an hour or two.

I was on question seven when Sora walked into my room.

"Hey bro! I didn't even think you were back yet. You were really quiet about entering the house I guess." Sora said with a smile.

I nodded and asked if he needed something.

"Yeah… I have soccer tryouts Monday and I was wondering if you would come to the park with me to practice." Sora said.

"Yeah once I finish my homework." I said.

"Roxas… is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, why?" I asked.

"Well, usually when you get back from a date with Axel, you barge into my room screaming 'I'm in love! Oh, Axel is perfect!' or something along those lines." Sora explained.

I shrugged. "I had a lot of fun. I guess I'm just worn out." I said.

"Okay…" Sora trailed off.

I smiled and looked at him. "Seriously, the date was great. We went to the zoo and all the animals attacked Axel… it was hilarious."

"Wait did you take pictures? I wanna see!" Sora squealed.

I walked over to my desk and took out my camera and handed it to him.

He turned it on and scrolled through the pictures. There was an occasional chuckle or 'Awwe' at a particular picture Sora thought was funny or cute.

"Wait? This isn't at the Zoo." Sora said.

"Huh?" I said and looked over to the camera screen.

I was holding the mike and I was sing and smiling at the same time, my eyes looking at something outside of the cameras view.

"I don't remember Axel taking any pictures…" I said.

"Rox, you look really happy… like… the happiest." Sora said.

I really did… I smiled at the picture.

I really was happiest with Axel… I sighed and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Sora said.

"I'm okay… I'm tired." I said.

"Alright little bro… if something is bothering you, you should tell me." Sora said.

"I'm fine really!" I said.

"Where were you in this picture and why didn't you mention it to me?" Sora asked.

I inwardly winced. He always knew the right questions to get under my shell.

"We just went to a karaoke place and sang a couple of songs. After that we were tired so Axel took me home." I said.

"It sounds like your hiding something from me, but I wont force you to tell me. If you ever feel like talking about it, I promise I'll be there for you." Sora said with a small smile.

I nodded and moved back to doing my homework.

Sora gave me one last glance before leaving my room.

When I was finally finished my homework, I retrieved some shorts and put them on.

I walked from my room and called for Sora.

"You ready?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. Do you know where the park is?" I asked.

"Yeah, I asked Cloud and he drew me up a map. It's like two blocks up and three blocks to the left." Sora said.

"Oh, okay." I said and we took the spare keys and left the house.

"Stay there while I get the soccer ball from the garage." Sora said and I sat on the porch.

To think… the last time I sat on this porch, I got molested by some creep. I must have seriously grown from that. I mean… now I'm gladly giving myself to Axel.

I shook my head. What the hell is with that attitude? Why was I being so stupid!

"You okay man?" Sora asked.

"Yes! Perfect!" I snapped.

Sora jumped a little at the outburst but then collected himself. "Maybe kicking a ball around will make you feel better." Sora said.

"Yeah…" I said and stood. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Let's get going." Sora said and we began our walk up the street.

When we got to the park I smiled at the soft looking green grass and inviting purple of the play structure to the left.

"Alright. The space between the two trees in the goal, it's your job to guard it, okay?" Sora explained.

I nodded and stood in front of him.

He put the ball down and passed it to me. "I'll try to take the ball from you first."

I kicked the ball to the left and caught up with it. Sora slid between my legs and kicked the ball from me. He got up quickly and retrieved the ball. I got up when he started to move towards my goal.

I ran in front to him and got really close. I knew where he would kick.

Being his brother had some advantages. I blocked his kick and the ball flew to the right. I ran and stopped it with my foot. I moved back and ran to the ball. I swung my leg back and kicked with the side of my foot.

The ball flew in the wrong direction and I blushed in embarrassment.

Sora laughed and stopped the ball. He took a few steps back and I watched in awe as his leg muscles flexed as he kicked the ball with grace.

The ball zoomed towards the goal and I ran to guard it.

It was too late. It hit the side of the tree trunk and fell inside the goal.

My jaw dropped and I saw Sora jumping up in down happily.

"This is why you're trying out for soccer and not me." I pouted.

"You still beat me in skateboarding. I can even stand on those things!" Sora said with a smile.

"I guess that's true… too bad they don't have a skateboarding team… I would totally join that." I said with a smile.

"Maybe you can gather a band of skateboarders and ask the principal." Sora said.

"Well we wouldn't have anyone to compete with… none of the other school will have a skateboarding team." I said.

"That's true… that's a shame." Sora said.

I shrugged.

Sora threw the ball to me. "Let's go again."

-Fire-

When we got home I was exhausted and hungry. I immediately went to the kitchen and pulled a banana from the fridge.

"Pass me one?" Sora said.

I handed him one and we ate the bananas together.

"I'm really tired… I'm going to sleep." I said.

"Night bro!" Sora said with a smile.

I smiled before making my way upstairs.

I threw myself onto the bed and closed my eyes.

When I woke up I felt kisses on my neck. I frowned.

What the hell was going on?

I gasped at a particularly pleasurable nip to my neck. I moved my hands up into the red locks of hair.

"A-axel…" I moaned softly.

His hand went under my shirt and he pulled it over my head. I simply lay still waiting for his next move.

His mouth moved from my neck down to my chest. I shivered at the feeling of his hot, wet tongue.

"Ahhhh, Axel…" I moaned again.

His tongue circled my left nipple and his hand fondled my right.

I clung to his shirt and panted.

Axel's hand that was on my nipple moved lower and lower till it reached the top of my pants.

I arched into the felling of his rough fingertips on my sensitive skin.

"T-touch me." I gasped.

Axel pulled my pants down and started to trace his finger slowly up my inner thigh. _Beg for it. _

I panted. "A-axel." I moaned.

He drew a little circle on my inner thigh and I groaned. "Axel.. please…"

Axel brought his hand a little closer to my desire.

"Axel… p-please… d-don't tease me. Touch m-me th-there!" I manage to stutter out.

Axel's hand finally gripped me and I moaned loudly.

He started to stroke up and down and I squirmed to get more friction. "M-more!" I yelled.

Axel gripped tighter and I felt his body move closer.

I whined and clung wantonly to his form. "Ahhhn, more p-please!" I panted and tugged at his hair.

Axel's hand started to speed up in it's movements and I rocked in time with it. Axel's other hand started to snake behind my back. He traced a finger down my spine and I whined.

His hand moved lower down my back. When he reached the top of my ass I shivered.

"Ahhh… faster… more…" I moaned.

His hand moved slowly over my ass and I sighed.

He stuck a finger inside and I whimpered and curled my toes. "Ahhhaaah…" I moaned at the foreign sensation.

Axel curled a finger inside me and I jolted.

"Wh-WHOA!" I sat up quickly in my bed and looked around. My breath was in short pants and I was sweating.

It was… a dream?

I put a hand to my forehead and sighed. I looked down at my lap and could feel something sticky in between my legs.

"Shit…" I mumbled under my breath and I moved quickly to my drawers to get a pair of boxers.

I moved quickly to the bathroom down the hall.

I turned on the light and closed the door. I made sure that I locked it.

I took off my boxers and t-shirt and hopped in the shower.

Cold water.

I washed away the remains of my dream and leaned against the cold tile of the shower walls.

"What the fuck?" I whined. "Why is this happening to me?"

I felt like a dirty whore. Why was I think about all these nasty things…

And liking it?

I banged my head against the tile a couple of times. If I acted like I did in that dream the next time something like that happens with Axel… I might get him into trouble.

I didn't want to send my boyfriend to jail just because I couldn't keep my pants on.

Why couldn't I be a few years older… I wouldn't have to worry about this if I was older.

I slid down the wall and covered my face in shame.

I wanted him… I wanted him bad.

A hand job wasn't enough anymore. I wanted more…

I wanted… sex.

This was normal at my age right? To think with your dick right?

No it wasn't… especially not with a twenty-two year old.

I turned off the water and stood up slowly. My body felt numb from the cold and I shivered for warmth.

I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me. I sat on the toilet and sighed.

"W… what am I… going to do?" I voiced the big question aloud.

The only answer was the silence of the night.

-Fire-

The next day, everything I looked at either reminded me of Axel or something perverted.

A pack of cinnamon gum was Axel's scent.

A bird at the window reminded me of yesterday with Axel.

A box of matches equated Axel.

A spatula flipping a pancake was Axel and I tumbling in bed together!

A banana was… well, I think we all know what that was…

Monday, I couldn't pay attention in class. I kept spacing out…

I had a hard-on in French class and when the bell rang I had to punch myself to calm down.

By Tuesday, I hadn't had a decent sleep for two nights. Every teacher had to send me to a water fountain to keep me awake.

Wednesday, I had failed two quizzes and a test, almost burnt my hands with corrosive chemicals in Environmental Science, was sent to the nurse in Music History and couldn't sing.

I literally opened my mouth and my voice wouldn't work. That's what made me cry.

I was so stressed out.

"Roxas, what's wrong? You've been out of it all week. Please, I'm your friend, you can talk to me." Jack said and hugged me.

I wiped my eyes and took a breath. "I'm okay. Sorry… momentary breakdown." I laughed.

"Hun, you have bags under your eyes. Are you sleeping, are you eating?" Ms. Dawn asked.

I nodded. "I'm eating fine. Sleep no… but that's only because I need to change my mattress. I'll talk to my parents about it later." I knew it was a lame excuse but I was too exhausted to think up something better.

"I might have to call your parents… the other teachers are saying your grades are dropping. If you fail… you can't stay in this club." Dawn said with a frown.

"I'M FINE! DON'T CALL MY PARENTS AND DON'T ACT LIKE YOU'RE ALL CONCERNED! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" I screamed.

The rest of the club shrank away from me.

"Whoa… calm down. Class is almost over… why don't you go home and get some sleep okay?" Jack and Charlie said together.

By Thursday night, it had been the fourth night secretly cleaning my bed sheets in the middle of the night. But this time I sat there in a spent daze watching my sheets tumble in the dryer.

I was so tired and weak… I was nodding off but whenever I saw Axel in my dreams I would immediately wake up somehow.

And Axel… hasn't talked to me, called me, texted me, let alone seen me this whole time.

It made me miserable… but I was okay with not seeing him… I don't think I'd want him to see me like this…

But I wanted these feelings to go away. I was so tired of this longing and keening for a forbidden sexual relationship.

Friday morning, Cloud and Leon found me passed out in the hallway in front of the washing machines.

When I woke up, Cloud was waiting at the side of the bed.

"Oh thank god! Leon! He's awake!" Cloud yelled.

Leon came running into the bedroom, looking frazzled. Leon never looked frazzled.

"W-what happened?" I asked groggily.

"Baby, that's what we want to know!" Cloud said in a panicked voice. "Leon and I knew you had a problem but we thought you would get over it on your own, I mean, you're a strong kid. But when we saw you passed out in the hallway we freaked!" Cloud babbled.

"Cloud. Cool it." Leon said simply.

Cloud took a breath and closed his eyes. "What is it that's been bothering you to the point where you can't sleep?" Cloud asked.

"I'm tired." I said.

"We know you are but you can't sleep until we fix this problem." Cloud said.

"It won't get out of my head." I slurred in drowsiness.

"What, squirt?" Cloud asked.

"Everything… everything…" I started to nod off.

"Roxas." Leon started.

I opened my eyes only to have freezing cold water splashed on me.

That managed to help me sum up some energy to speak in complete sentences.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I closed my eyes tightly. I didn't want to talk about it.

"Roxas, please. Tell us everything." Cloud said.

I felt bad… Cloud sounded so worried.

"It started with our date…" I said.

"You and Axel?" Cloud asked and I nodded.

"It was so much fun and after visiting the zoo we went to sing Karaoke…"

"Go on." Leon said.

"After singing… I ended up making out with him in the room… but I was… my mind was blank and I didn't care about the fact that we were in a public building. I just let him do what he wanted because it felt good and I… and I wanted it… but we managed to get our senses back and he drove me home. It was so awkward… I went to kiss him goodbye and he shrunk away from me! He wouldn't even look me in the eye! He hasn't contacted me since…" I said.

"But why aren't you sleeping?" Leon asked.

I sighed and my face went red. "Ever since the incident… I've been having strange dreams and they got worse as days went by… I had to clean my sheets in the middle of the night so you wouldn't find out. They scare me… Last night I dreamt that we went all the way and… I wanted it. I wanted it so bad. That's not okay! I'm gonna get Axel in trouble and I feel so dirty and lewd. Everything I see reminds me of Axel and I doing inappropriate things. It's driving me insane! I can't focus in class, I keep getting hard-ons, and the stress levels are so high that I can't sing. Not that it will matter if I keep failing tests! I just want to be my old self where I could ignore it all and think it was gross. Now… I want it and can't stop thinking about it like some pervert! I'm so tired and lonely… I d-don't know what to do…"

"O-oh… oh wow…" Cloud said and looked to Leon.

Leon's face was calm… it didn't betray any of the feelings that were possibly going through his head.

"Roxas… I wish I could tell you what you want to hear… but it's _illegal_ for him to sleep with you." Leon said.

I nodded feeling like a piece of shit.

"You're just going to have to wait… I'm sorry."

I nodded again.

"I think… you and Axel should take a break. And I think you should tell him why." Leon said.

"No… no… Please…" I cried softly.

"Leon… I don't-"

"Cloud! This is a HUGE problem! I can't have them lose control of themselves only for me to lock Axel away for statutory rape. I don't want to do that! I don't even think I can! I don't want my son to have to deal with the guilt. Axel knows, that's why he hasn't contacted Roxas. He knows he went too far and that he needs space. Would you rather them be apart for a year and a half at most or at least three?" Leon lost his cool.

"Leon…" Cloud trailed off.

"Shit… I don't know what to do either! I battling between what's best for my child and what will make him happy!" Leon yelled.

"Leon…I think they'll be okay… I mean, they're not animals. I'm pretty sure they are aware of what's going on. You're right… they need to talk about it, but to separate them will only make them miserable. I know you're really worried, but try to think about this rationally." Cloud said and rubbed Leon's cheek with his knuckles.

Leon sighed and pressed his forehead to Cloud's. "Roxas, do you think you could control your urges for a year and a half?"

I took a breath and nodded.

"Please be careful." He finished.

I nodded and found myself off to sleep again.

A/N: The big issue appears! Review!


	46. Chapter 46

**Fire**

**Disclaimer: **The plot's all me! But the rest is Square-Enix and Disney…

God… yeah sorry for the wait. I've been super busy with school so sorry! Here's another chapter of Fire. Oh and I started writing this other story as well… I haven't posted it or anything but I might do that soon so be on the look out for it because it's really awesome!

Chapter 47

After having told Leon and Cloud about my problem, I've been feeling a lot better. And after a week of working hard to get by grades beck to where they were, I am finally able to go with Cloud to the fire department today.

Tom, Rinoa, and Jack were all very relieved when I returned to school after that hellish week back to my normal self.

But I think Sora was the one that was most relieved. Cloud actually told me that he as the one that pointed out that I wasn't doing well and that something was wrong. Cloud told me that Sora would have talked to me about it but was too busy with art club and soccer too.

Needless to say when I was back to normal, he was the first one I apologized to.

It's been a week since then and it's now Saturday morning and I'm getting ready to see Axel at the fire department.

I really missed him… it had been two weeks since I last saw him… I can only hope that he was missing me too.

"You ready, squirt?" Cloud said with a smile.

I nodded before turning to Leon and Sora and saying goodbye.

"Good luck little bro!" Sora said and Leon simply nodded his acknowledgement.

I smiled and left the house. Cloud and I walked to Fenrir and I successfully hopped on.

"See you're really good at this now, squirt!" Cloud laughed.

"Well… I had to get it eventually." I mumbled before Cloud started the bike and we were off.

-Fire-

I got off the bike with a shitload of trepidation… would Axel even be happy to see me? Would he ignore me? Would he be angry with me? I just didn't know!

"You can do it, squirt. Axel misses you too." Cloud said and pushed me towards the entrance.

"ROOOOOXAAAASSS! WE WERE SO WORRIED! DON'T EVER SCARE US LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Zack screamed wildly with a glomp.

"Good to see you back." Marley said with a small smile.

"When Cloud told us you were having trouble we all kinda freaked out." Xigbar and Vexen said together.

I smiled. "Thank you for worrying… I'm okay now."

"Good." Saïx said while Lexaeus and Xaldin nodded.

"I'm sorry my good for nothing little brother is so useless. He's been doing nothing but drowning himself with work and/or being a pissy bitch because he was really worried about you." Reno said with a smirk.

"I'm right behind you Reno!" Axel said with a growl.

"Oh! You were behind me! I had _no idea whatsoever!_" Reno said sarcastically.

Axel punched Reno in the arm and walked over to me.

I blushed and looked at my feet. "Hi…" I said meekly.

I suddenly felt myself pulled into a huge hug. "Rox… I – I'm so sorry. I wanted to see you… I did! But I – I was afraid I would hurt you or fuck us over somehow. I love you Rox. I love you more than anything, so please… please forgive me." Axel whispered in a broken tone.

I simply clung to him for a second before taking a big breath. "It's not your fault. We were both having trouble. But I think we should have a talk about this. It's embarrassing but it needs to be done." I said.

Axel nodded and scooped me over his shoulder. "Well let's go talk then!" Axel said with a laugh.

"Axel! You have no sense of restraint whatsoever!" I yelped.

"We'll be out here working so come on out when you guys are finished with your private talking!" Cloud said with a laugh before grabbing bucket.

"Gotchya!" Axel and I said together.

Axel and I moved to an office closer to the end of the hall. When we were inside, he sat me in a chair and he leaned against a desk.

"Roxas-"

"Let me start…" I interrupted.

Axel looked at me.

"Cloud didn't tell you what I was struggling with last week did he?" I asked.

Axel shook his head.

"To tell you the truth…" I blushed. "I was have a most vivid wet dreams about us and they were scaring the shit out of me because I liked them."

For the first time since knowing him, Axel's cheeks flared bright red.

"Th-that's… well to be honest I think that's awesome… but due to our situation, I guess I have to hold myself back from pouncing on you right now." Axel said and scratched the back of his head.

"I know… Leon kept saying we should take a break from each other… but I wouldn't be able to handle that. I could barely handle the two weeks without you. I just… I know that largest hurdle of our relationship starts now. And I want us to get through it together… would you be willing to do that for me?" I asked.

"Of course. In the end… this sort of struggle will be the most rewarding in the end. I'm not going to lie… I want you but I'm going to keep waiting for you because making love to you is worth it. We'll make music together, all we have to do is wait it out." Axel said with a smile. "I'm cheesy!" Axel continued with a laugh.

I stood and wrapped my arms tightly around him. "I love you." I said.

"Ditto kiddo!"

I laughed. "Is there something else you wanted to say?" I asked.

"You know… maybe if you told me what happened in your dreams, they'll go away, you know, just like nightmares! OW!" Axel yelped when I stomped on his foot.

"You're a pervert!" I yelled.

"Well it's not everyday your lover confesses to have erotic dreams of you. Dude… I wish we could share dreams!" Axel said wistfully.

"… I would always wake up to your kisses on my neck…" I mumbled.

"HELL YEAH! TELL ME! TELL ME!" Axel said acting like an excited dog waiting for his treat. You could practically see a tail wagging.

"You'd kiss my neck… and nibble at a spot behind my ear that would always turn me on…" I continued with a blush.

"Damn! I should take notes! It was that specific? Did you figure out all of your erogenous zones?" Axel asked with enthusiasm.

"AXEL SHUT UP!" I screamed in embarrassment.

"Got it. Shut up. Continue." Axel said quietly.

"After playing with that spot for a while, you'd start to make your way down to my collar bone. Then I would take notice of your hands. They would make their way under my shirt. They were always burning hot and I would hiss at the heat. I'd let you take my shirt off then you would start to…" I closed my eyes and blushed.

"What? What would I do!" Axel whispered in anticipation.

"You'd kiss and suck on my… do I really have to say it!" I cried in mortification.

"Yes! If you don't let it all out, it will never go away!" Axel said, practically drooling over me.

"… on my nipples…" I mumbled quietly.

"Where?" Axel asked.

"on my nipples…" I said a little louder with a squeak.

"I really can't hear you shrimp!" Axel said.

"MY NIPPLES GODDAMMIT!" I cried and covered my face in shame.

"Oooooo! You naughty boy, you!" Axel gasped.

"That's when I really start moaning and asking for more… you'd grind on me and I would pant and push back up against you for more contact. You'd unbutton my jeans and open them. Then you'd touch me down there…" This was so embarrassing and I definitely do not enjoy reimagining the event in my dreams… but to see Axel so excited and completely engaged in my telling was kind of cute…

"Shit! Roxas this is hotter than any porn I've ever watched. Keep going!" Axel panted.

I blushed and continued. "I would keep yelling for more… man I didn't even know what more consisted of but if I could feel more of you I was all up for it. I was leaking and wet and it was sticky… I couldn't help but think it was kind of gross…" I said.

"Not gross… not gross… hot…" Axel was leaning over the desk now face red and flushed.

"Sometimes I would actually wake up when your fingers were in me… I mean… to actually imagine someone sticking their fingers up your ass is pretty crazy. I was afraid to sleep sometimes…" I said.

"The sub-conscience is an amazing thing. It must have taken everything we've told you about gay sex and put it together in a nice little play by play." Axel said.

"Well… on the days when I wouldn't wake… closer to the end of the week… your fingers would be inside me and they'd move around. It hurt… at least until you curl your fingers to the left. Then my toes would curl up in pleasure… I don't really understand it… but it would feel good. After that… I would scream for more in between shudders and jerks of pleasure. I was disappointed when you pulled your fingers from me… but then I realized something else was replacing them…" I said.

"The big moment! Ohhh god! Don't skip any details Rox! You're killing me!" Axel said.

"Sometimes I would wake from the pain of you entering me… but when I didn't I would always cry and tense up. You'd stop for me. It hurt really bad… but after a while you would move again. In and out… it stung a lot but then the pain would go away and it would feel good again. In and out… till finally I would wake with a sticky mess everywhere." I said looking at my hands in embarrassment.

"DAMN! When you said vivid… you meant vivid. I mean… you basically had sex… only minus the profound discoveries and real sensations… but yeah… your brain really walked you through it." Axel said with a smile.

"It's really like that?" I asked.

"No my love, it's better!" Axel said with a laughed and kissed my forehead.

I smiled. "I'm glad you seemed to enjoy my erotic story telling."

"Fuck yeah I enjoyed it. To think… that's what I do to you in your dreams… what I would give to be your dream Axel for a couple of hours." Axel said.

"Pervert." I said with a smile and we left the office.

"I smell soap. Looks like were washing the fire trucks. Let's go!" Axel said running down the hall while stripping himself of his shirt.

I sighed. I was so happy to be able to talk to Axel about things. It was a heavy load off my shoulders and everything was back to normal.

I made my way towards the door and shed my shirt as well. When I opened the door, Axel was being attacked by three hoses at once.

"What did he do this time?" I asked.

"He was bragging about how his boyfriend had hot wet dreams about him." Vexen said.

My face turned purple. "AXEL!" I screamed and grabbed the nearest object and threw it at him.

The water bucket filled with water hit its target in the head perfectly and successfully dumped a shitlaod of soap water on top of his head.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!" I yelled and ran towards him only to slip on the soapy water on the ground.

The firemen laughed and I huffed.

"See Roxas! God don't like ugly!" Axel said and rubbed his offended head.

"I can't believe you did that!" I yelled.

"I was so happy I couldn't help myself!" Axel said and moved to continue his happy dance only to slip just as I did down onto the slippery ground.

I laughed and crawled my way over to him. "Weren't you just saying something about god not liking ugly?" I said with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Axel said and pulled my head into a kiss.

I sighed at the rush of feeling I missed so much. I happily took initiative and pried his mouth open with my tongue to explore inside.

Axel seemed surprised by this but then let his hands delve into my hair. I smiled into the kiss before playfully nipping his lip.

Axel pulled me on top of him and let his hands slide over my wet skin. I sighed and continued the kiss.

We jolted apart though, after ice-cold water was dumped over us.

"Not on my watch kids." Cloud said with a glare.

I smiled sheepishly and Axel simply whined.

I got up and extended a hand to help Axel up.

"I guess the dynamic duo is all good now?" Xigbar asked.

"Yep!" Axel and I said together. "We're all good!"

A/N: I had a playlist for this chapter:

Passion – Utada Hikaru

Right Now – Sr-71

Kimi ga Inai Mirai – Do as Infinity

Tomorrow – Mikuni Shimokawa

Irony – clariS

In that order… usually what I listen to is just background music to get the brain moving… but this one seemed to really work with what I was writing. Listen and you shall see what I mean. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	47. Chapter 47

**Fire**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own! I don't own!

Wow… it's been a while…

Chapter 48

When Monday rolled along, I dragged myself out of bed and got in the shower. This week was going to be so hectic.

Friday was Interlude and I'm sure me being out of it for a week has not been very helpful. I put on a pair of khaki corduroys and a salmon v-neck shirt. I looked around for something to tie it together. When I found a peacock blue cardigan I smiled and put it on.

I walked down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen but removed myself when I saw Cloud and Leon inside.

They were having a really cute moment. It seemed like Cloud had cut his finger and Leon was making it better.

"I told you… you always cut too close to your fingers. It makes me nervous every time." Leon said and took Cloud's hand into his own to inspect.

"But it's so much easier to cut like that…" Cloud said with a wince.

Leon put the finger into his mouth for a second before moving to a cabinet to pull out a band-aid. Once the band-aid was on the cut finger, Leon kissed the tip of it.

"Why don't you sit? The kids are probably coming down soon and I can finish the rest of breakfast." Leon said.

Cloud wrapped his arms around Leon and they held onto each other for a minute. "Thank you." Cloud said before moving to sit in the chair.

My parents were such a cute couple… I waited a few seconds before entering the kitchen. "Good morning." I said.

Cloud smiled. "Good morning! You ready for school?"

I nodded and sat at the table. When I looked at the entryway, Sora was staggering towards us.

"Why is school so early in the morning? And to think… I'm going to have to wake up early for soccer next semester." Sora yawned and sat next to me at the table.

I smiled at Sora. "I really can't wait to see your art on Friday." I said.

"I can't wait to hear you sing!" Sora said.

"Wait, wait, wait… can we come to whatever this is on Friday?" Cloud asked.

"I don't think so… not unless you can somehow disguise yourself as a student. Axel wanted to see me too." I said.

Cloud pouted and Leon frowned. "Be sure to let us know when you guys are having public functions… Cloud and I want to support you."

We nodded and Leon served breakfast. When that was done, Leon drove us to school. With a final wave to Leon, I turned to look for familiar faces.

Thomas and Rinoa were in the courtyard and I ran to them. "Good morning guys!" I said.

"Hey! Guess what?" Rinoa said.

"What?" I asked.

"Interlude is this Friday which means we basically have no homework and no class!" She squealed.

Thomas smiled. "I love the week of Interlude…"

"Awesome! But don't we have to decorate the school and stuff?" I asked.

"Nope… the upper classmen just dump it all on the student council and the underclassmen… that's really just how it works. Everyone knows the drill… even the teachers." Thomas explained.

I honestly felt kind of bad about not helping but if that was how it always goes…

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"You'll see. Let's get to homeroom first." Rinoa said and took Tom's wrists and mine.

We walked up the stairs and sat down in our desks. After the announcements, the bell rang and Tom stood.

"Follow me." He said and we complied.

We ended up in a room I hadn't been in before. It was cool! Half of the room was a classroom and the other half of the room was a kitchen.

"What room is this?" I asked.

"Only the greatest room in this entire school… it's the Home Ec. Room. But it's also the headquarters of the culinary club." Tom said.

"We're going to cook something?" I asked.

Rinoa smiled. "Nope! Tom's going to cook something and we're going to eat it!" she said excitedly.

"What are you making Tom?" I asked with newfound giddiness.

"What flavor ice cream do you like?" he asked.

Rinoa said chocolate the same time I said vanilla.

We looked at each other.

I said chocolate and she said vanilla.

Tom sighed. "Strawberry?" he asked.

We looked at each other again. "Yeah, that works." We said together.

I watched Tom move to the kitchen to start on our ice cream. "So, how come no one else thinks of doing this?" I asked.

"Oh… people do. But we are _really _good at scaring people off." Rinoa said with a smirk. "Especially when Tom has access to knives…"

I shivered.

"And besides, Tom is the best cook in the entire school. When people see that he's at work, they usually just leave us alone." Rinoa supplied a more sane sounding answer.

I smiled. "So we just pig out and talk all day?" I asked.

"Hell yeah!" Tom piped from the other side of the room.

"Sounds great!" I said.

Rinoa nodded. "So you never really explained why you were really out of it last week…" Rinoa broached cautiously.

I sighed. "I wasn't getting any sleep and I was having problems with my boyfriend." I said.

"That sucks…" Rinoa said.

"Yeah, but we're all better now. Things just seem so much brighter when everyone is getting along. I visited the fire department on Saturday and the atmosphere became so much lighter. Being with all of the gang is probably the greatest thing ever." I said.

"That sounds so cool! I really want to meet these guys. I need to get involved with an older man…" she said.

"Rinoa… it's a shitload of hard work… not saying that I don't think you could handle it. But you kind of like to be treated like a princess and an older man will not do that for you…" I told the truth.

"Damn…" she said.

"I mean… there was a couple of occasions where I was babied… but that was only because I was either hurt or crying." I said.

"Damn… " she repeated.

"Yeah… it's a bumpier road than you think."

"But doesn't it partly depend on the type of guy you're dating?" Tom asked.

"Well, yeah… but things may seem one way for a little while, but they change quicker than lightening." I said.

"That's true…" Rinoa said.

"Hey… I mean, it's hard to find a person that would be willing to get in trouble for dating you. I think it was just my luck that got me this far with Axel." I said.

"That's not true… if your relationship was based just on luck, it would have ended weeks ago." Rinoa said.

I nodded. "I guess I really do get to cut myself come credit." I said.

"Yeah… I don't really know the minds of older dudes… but I'm pretty sure that they wouldn't put any extra effort on something they aren't sure of. You know what I mean? They certainly aren't stupid and if they saw the unavoidable end of something, why would they waste their time?" Tom asked.

Rinoa and I nodded.

"What about you Tom? Ever consider dating an older woman?" I asked.

"Oh God no. That's way too messy…" Tom said.

I laughed. "Well… I think you should get a girlfriend… preferably one that me and Rinoa like." I said.

Rinoa smiled. "Yeah! And I should get a boyfriend!" Rinoa said.

I giggled. "Sounds like a plan!"

Tom walked back over to us and sat. "I need to wait for the ice cream to chill." He said.

"YUM!" I said anticipating the delicious strawberry flavor.

"You should call Axel!" Rinoa said.

"I don't want to distract him from work." I said.

"Please! If he really needs to get back to work, we'll leave him alone." Rinoa said.

"Rinoa, you're being pushy again." Tom said.

"Shut up! Tom!" Rinoa said and gave me puppy eyes.

"We don't have to fight… I'll call him and ask if we can talk, if we can't than that will be the end of it." I said and pulled out my cell.

I dialed his number and put it on speakerphone. After about four rings, someone picked up the phone.

"Yo this is Reno. My little brother is currently taking a piss. He'll be out in like a minute." Reno said as if he were a natural born secretary.

I laughed. "Hey Reno! It's Roxas." I said.

"You never call this early… is there something wrong? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" he asked.

"Yeah… but we don't really have classes this week. Because we're getting ready for a really big school function." I explained.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's called Interlude. Basically, all of the clubs do some sort of demonstration to show off what each club is all about. The sports clubs do intramurals. The performing arts clubs perform… so I'm going to sing. Sora has an art exhibition and the culinary club cooks food." I said.

"Woah! Sounds awesome! Can we come?" Reno asked.

"No… You have to be a student." I said.

"Yo, that's mad shitty."

I laughed. "Yeah…"

"My friends, Rinoa and Tom are listening to the conversation by the way." I said.

"Wassup, Rinoa and Tom. I'm Axel's older brother Reno." He said.

"Hey!" Rinoa said as Tom answered with a simple "Hello."

I giggled when I heard Axel argue with his brother about answering his phone.

"Hello? This is Axel." He said.

"Hey… it's Roxas and friends." I said.

"Well, hello Roxas and friends. Aren't you supposed to be in class?" he asked.

"Well… Interlude is Friday so we don't have classes." I said.

"You lucky children. What are you guys doing then?" he asked.

"Oh… Tom is making us ice cream in the Home Ec. Room and we're talking to you of course!" I said.

"Sounds like fun. Guess what I just got back from doing?" he asked.

"Peeing?" I asked.

"No! Before that?" he asked.

"I don't know?"

"I rescued two kids and a dog from a fire." Axel said.

"How could the parents just leave their two kids in a fire!" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah… that sounds terrible." Rinoa said.

"No… I mean, I rescued two baby goats and a dog!" I said.

Tom laughed. "Wow! Good job!"

"Why thank you Tom. Those goats were some stubborn little things. They downright refused to let me pick them up. I had to drag them by their little tails." He said.

"Who keeps two baby goats on the west side of Twilight Town?" Rinoa asked.

"Apparently the McArnold's do…" Axel said with a laugh.

"I bet you they were really cute." I said.

"Oh they were… stubborn but adorable… reminds of someone…" Axel trailed off.

"Are you referring to me?" I asked.

"I don't know, you tell me." Axel said.

"Axel…" I trailed off in a wary voice.

"I was only joking, babe. No need to give me the tone." Axel said.

Rinoa and Tom laughed. "What is this tone you speak of?"

"Sometimes… I seem to go a little too far in my joking to the point where it is no longer amusing for Roxas… he then says my name in a tone that says 'Shut up or I might hit you.'" Axel explained.

"Most of the time I don't really have to tell him anything. I think he's just acting out because you guys are around. He's childish like that." I said.

"Oh… oh that hurt. You wound me, Roxas." Axel said.

I smiled. "You'll be okay. So did the goats like you after you saved them?" I asked.

"They tried to eat my shirt…" Axel said.

I laughed. "I think I should get a goat. They sound like my kind of pet." I said with a smirk.

"You see? He says _I'm _acting out? He is just on a _roll _with these hurtful jokes!" Axel said in mock hurt.

"I wish I could have seen them though…" I said.

"Marly took pictures of them eating my clothes… don't worry! They always look for a chance to black mail me." He said.

"And why is that?" I asked

"Because I'm really good at catching them at their worst moments. It's quite hilarious." Axel snickered.

"What do you mean by worst moments?" I asked.

"I was hoping you would ask that. One time, I caught Marly talking to a statue for practice. He doesn't date much and it was his first date in a while. When I saw him talking to that statue, I immediately took out my phone to videotape it. Oh god it was so hilarious! Especially when he started to caress its face and give it kisses." Axel started to laugh out loud.

"Do you still have that video?" I asked.

"Yep. Still on my phone, it's on my hard drive. It's on like three DVDs. I will not lose this video." Axel said.

"Can I… see it?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll mail it to you." Axel said.

Tom was still laughing at the idea of a grown man, using a statue as practice for a real date.

Rinoa was giggling. "Any other moments we should know about?" Rinoa asked.

"Yes, just for you my dear Rinoa. There's this guy named Saïx and he probably has the emotional dynamics of a rock. I have a video of him when he found out his ex-girlfriend, which we were telling him from the beginning that she was bad news, stole his identity and basically all the money on his credit and debit cards…" Axel said.

"Aww… that bitch!" Rinoa huffed.

"Exactly. We were all pissed, but Saïx, he was livid." Axel said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"This is where the funny part comes in. He was so mad that he'd randomly curse out of the blue… it was almost as if he had turrets syndrome or something. We'd be in the middle of a conversation and then all of a sudden you'd hear him scream, 'Fucking bitch!' or 'Two-faced Strumpet!' I always laughed at the second one. This one's on video too. But the funniest part was when we were taking a lunch break and all of the inside of his sandwich fell onto his lap. He threw the bread to the ground and stood before screaming. "BLEEEEEEEEH!" I don't even know how that came to his mind. It was by far one of the funniest things I had ever seen in my entire life. The tomatoes and shit were still hanging on him when he stormed off… I will never forget that day." Axel said with a laugh.

"Can Roxas have that video too?" Tom asked.

"Yep… There's nothing wrong with sharing the laughs." Axel said.

I smiled. "Did Saïx get his money back?" I asked.

"No… he had to cancel all of his cards and start over. We all felt bad about that… he hasn't dated since." Axel said on a solemn note.

I frowned. "That's really sad…" I said.

"That's so wrong…" Rinoa said.

"We've been trying to introduce him to people… but he'll just end up insulting them. He's got a pretty sharp tongue… He's probably made all of us cry at least once." Axel said.

"He was obviously deeply wounded and needs somebody who won't run away even after being verbally abused. He needs a strong person… someone who can ignore the harshness on the outside and soothe the hurt on the inside." Rinoa said.

"Yeah… but there is probably no grown woman on this earth that can withstand Saïx's verbal lashing. He is very good and digging deep enough to find insecurities to attack." Axel said.

"I could handle him!" Rinoa said without thinking.

"That's very sweet of you Rinoa… but I'm the only cradle robber in this fireman gang. Saïx would probably dismiss you on sight." Axel said.

"You never know…" she said.

"Rinoa… you don't even know the guy…" Tom said.

"Why is it that you suddenly want to date an older man?" I asked.

"Well… it just makes me sad. Why is it that one woman has to fuck up this guy's entire life? You keep saying that all the other people bail on him… maybe that's because you're looking at the wrong type of woman. You probably need someone who's stubborn, really good at backing up her arguments, very strong willed, but at the same time, nurturing, sweet, and kind. AKA ME!" Rinoa said.

"You're probably the first person I have ever met to volunteer themselves for basically self-destruction and abuse." Axel said.

"I don't know Axel… I know this sounds crazy but I think this might work." I said.

Tom smiled. "I kind of want to see how this works out too."

"You kids are crazy!" Axel said.

"I know it makes no sense and it's borderline illegal… but sometimes that's a risk someone has to take. I mean, look at us." I said.

"I can't believe I'm even considering this…" Axel said. "I need to talk to the other guys."

I smiled. "I like the way we slipped into this topic. I mean, twenty minutes ago, we were talking about Marly and statues." I said.

"Yeah, crazy huh?" Axel said.

"I think the ice cream is ready." Tom said.

"Yay! Ice cream!" I squeaked.

"Well… I'll text you those videos… but I need to get back to work." Axel said.

"Have a good day." I said.

"You too… enjoy your ice cream." Axel said.

"Love you!" I said.

"I love you too, babe. I'll talk to you later." Axel said.

"Bye." I said before hanging up.

I put my phone away and looked up to see a large bowl of strawberry ice cream. I took it and Rinoa took hers and we all ate.

"Rinoa… if they really do consider you… just be ready okay? I hope this isn't just a whim of yours." I said.

Rinoa shook her head. "I'm serious about this. I don't even know what that guy even looks like… but we all deserve the real deal… right?" Rinoa said.

Tom and I nodded.

-Fire-

When it was time for club activities… I was really hyped from all the ice cream I ate. But everyone was really happy to see that everything was back to normal.

"Roxas, we want you to learn one more song… you were supposed to learn it last week but we were still worried about you." Dawn said.

"I can do it. What song is it?" I asked.

"It's in English. Charlie is going to accompany you. The song is called Silent Noon by Vaughan Williams. It's beautiful." Veronica said before handing me the music.

Charlie started playing it and I immediately fell in love. It was about being in a sanctuary with the person you want to share your life with.

"I want to sing it." I said.

"Good, because you are." Saito said with a smile.

I looked at the music and smiled. This week might be a hectic one… but it looked promising.

Jack put a hand on my shoulder. If you need any help with learning the music, ask me and I'll help. I once played it as a cello piece…" I said.

"Thanks Jack!" I said and we all started rehearsal.

A/N: Review!


	48. Chapter 48

**Fire**

**Disclaimer: **In the words of every fool caught with the possession of drugs. "It's not mine! I swear!"

I cannot tell you how much of a bitch it is to have a deep cut on your upper lip. You can't take bites out of anything, you can't smile, you can't even scratch your nose! But you can, however, type without using your upper lip!

Chapter 49

When I got home, I took Cloud's laptop and listened to Silent Noon on youtube. It's such a beautiful song and I will try my hardest to do it justice.

"Your hands lie open in the long, fresh grass…" I said the first line under my breath before smiling.

"I can't wait to sing this…" I said to myself but jumped when my phone vibrated in my pocket.

It was two texts from Axel. It must have been the videos that he was sending me. I giggled and ran to Sora's room.

"You wanna see something funny?" I asked.

"Yeah! Show me!" Sora said and patted his bed.

I put my phone between us and played the first video.

The first thing I noticed was Marly's pink hair.

"_I'm Marluxia. Nice to meet you. How are you?" _

There was silence from the statue.

Sora gave me a puzzled look. "Is Marly talking to a statue as if he was some pre-pubescent child about to go on his first date?" Sora asked.

I nodded and Sora snorted.

"_That's good. I'm glad you're well. How am I doing? I'm doing fine now that I'm with you- Aww SHIT! That was way too creepy!"_

I covered my mouth to silence my laughter.

"_Are you from around here? West side I mean?"_

The statue stood motionless.

"_My uncles from the Northeast side."_

Sora busted out laughing. "Is he just imagining that the statue is answering his questions?"

I nodded with a giggle.

"_Are you hungry. I have reservations for an Italian restaurant if you are. Okay… if she says yes… I take her hand and I walk her to my car. I open the door for her… we drive to the restaurant… we eat… but we have to talk too! Shit! I'm running out of questions!" _

I laughed. "He's really serious about this." I said.

Sora nodded and we continued to watch.

"_Let's see… what if I just ask her to tell me about herself? Then when she does, I can think of other questions… but I have to listen to her! I can't just stare at her tits… After we eat… I can invite her to a movie… or I could do something else because the movies is so generic… but where? A walk in the park would be nice… it's quiet and slow… that way I know I'm not moving too fast. After the walk though, I take her home. I walk her to the door… Do I…" _

He trailed off and looked at the statue.

I could hear Axel snickering in the background of the video.

"_I had a really good time tonight and I hope we can do this again. I'll call you for a time and place." _

He looked at the statue and put a hand on it's face. He moved his face closer and kissed the statue on the lips.

Sora and I were now laughing out loud. Marly caressed the statue's hair and put a hand around it's waist.

I was almost screaming with laughter and I could hear Axel trying his best to stifle his on the video.

"OH MY GOD! THAT IS SO FUNNY!" Sora was now crying with laughter.

When the movie finally ended. Sora and I were trying our hardest to catch our breaths.

"What is going on in here?" Cloud asked and we looked to see Cloud and Leon in the doorway.

"Axel sent me two hilarious videos. One of Marly and one of Saïx. I haven't seen the one with Saïx yet but if it's as funny as the last one…" I trailed off.

"A funny video? Of Saïx?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah… the circumstances aren't funny at all but the content of the video sounds promising." I said.

"I want to see." Cloud said and the three of us piled onto the bed. "You don't want to see it Leon?" Cloud asked.

Leon shook his head and walked down the hall.

I played the second video.

Saïx was pacing back in forth in the garage.

"_So this is the first time I've ever seen Saïx so mad!"_ Axel said through his giggles.

I watched as Saïx picked up a crate and through it on the ground yelling. _"MOTHER FUCKER!" _

"_Yep… he's definitely been a-"_

"_FUCKING BITCH!"_

"_He's definitely been at this for like an hour now…" _

"_TWO-FACED STRUMPET!" _

Axel laughed a little and turned the camera to Saïx again.

I watched as Saïx growled and kicked a box in anger. The next thing I heard was Saïx yell, _"GOD DAMMIT!" _and hold his now throbbing foot.

Axel laughed.

I giggled a little.

Cloud continued to watch.

Sora, however, was highly amused. He was crying again and heaving laughs.

"_Saïx, it's time for lunch break. Why don't we sit and calm down for a little while. Yeah?" _Axel said and Saïx nodded and walked over to him.

He took his bag and pulled out a sandwich.

When he took a bite, all of the stuff between the bread slipped through and fell onto his lap and the floor.

"_Awww, that sucks dude. You can have some of mi-"_

Saïx through the bread to the floor, stood, and screamed.

"_BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!" _he stomped off only to slip a little on the mayo that was on the ground.

I chuckled and Cloud frowned.

Sora was now on the floor rolling around with his hands on his stomach. "WHY AREN'T YOU GUYS LAUGHING? THAT SHIT WAS HILARIOUS!" He said through his tears.

"It's not so funny when you know the reason why he was acting that way…" Cloud said.

I nodded and looked at the screen of my phone with a frown.

"Oh… now I feel bad for laughing." Sora said with a pout.

"It's not your fault. I would have laughed too if I didn't know." I said.

"I'm not going to lie either. When I saw the real thing, I laughed too." Cloud said.

"Roxas, can you do me a favor and delete that video?" Cloud asked.

I nodded and moved to delete it. "I'm keeping the one of Marly though… that one was too cute!" I said.

"What was that one?" Cloud asked.

"It was a video of Marly talking to a statue in preparation for his date. I mean, he was really talking to that thing. And he kisses it too!" Sora giggled.

Cloud laughed. "You have to show me that one later okay?" Cloud asked.

I nodded. "Yeah!"

-Fire-

When I woke up the next morning, I quickly got dressed and moved downstairs to the kitchen.

Axel was driving Sora and I to school today. I was really excited about that.

Leon was reading the paper in the living room and I sat next to him. "Good morning." I said.

"Morning" he said in an unusual tone. He sounded grumpier than usual.

I scooted a little closer before wrapping my arms around him. Leon almost jumped in surprise. "Is there a reason you are hugging me?" he asked.

"Do I need a reason?" I asked.

"Well… no…" Leon said.

"You looked like you needed one." I said.

Leon chuckled before ruffling my hair. "You are so strange…"

I smiled. "Well… you _are _my dad." I said with a smirk.

"Go get some breakfast or something." Leon said before planting a kiss on my forehead.

"Feel better now?" I asked.

Leon sighed. "Yes, Roxas. Thank you."

I smiled before walking into the kitchen.

Cloud was sipping his coffee with a pout.

"Do you need a hug too?" I asked.

Cloud nodded and I walked over to him.

Cloud put down his coffee and put his arms around me. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Leon and I had the marriage discussion again." Cloud said.

"What?" I asked.

"Even though it's illegal here… I still think the idea of being legally married is really appealing. So sometimes I drop the question. 'Hey Leon, if we could get married, would you marry me?'" Cloud said.

I frowned… I didn't like the way this was going.

"Usually… he'll sigh and say. 'We already do everything a married couple does why do we need to worry about the law acknowledging it?' then he'd kiss me and tell me he loves me and that would be that… but last night…" he trailed off.

"Last night?" I asked.

"Last night, he just said. 'Cloud, we can't get married. Just drop it okay! It's not going to happen.' Then he turned away from me and didn't speak to me afterwards. I didn't think he was going to yell at me… I hate it when he yells at me." Cloud said and took his coffee again in an attempt to distract himself from the upsetting feelings that were bubbling up inside him.

I hugged him tighter. "I'm sure he didn't mean to upset you." I said.

"Then why didn't he just say what he usually does? Why didn't he tell me he loves me and hold me like he usually does?" Cloud asked more to himself than to me.

"Maybe he was trying to tell you not to get your hopes up for something that's impossible right now. He doesn't want you to get hurt hoping for something that's illegal at the moment." I said.

"That sounds like something Leon would do… but I still don't understand why he couldn't just answer the question… why wouldn't he want to marry me…" Cloud whispered out the last part.

I frowned. That was a question I wanted to know as well. Why not?

Cloud suddenly stiffened and moved away from me. He smiled. "Thanks Roxas." He said.

I frowned.

"Good morning!" Sora said cheerfully.

Cloud smiled. "Good morning."

I frowned deeper.

"You okay bro?" Sora asked.

I nodded. "Yeah… I'm fine." I said.

"Well… I'm gonna head out. I'll see you guys after school." Cloud said and moved to the living room.

I got up and followed him, Sora close behind me.

Leon stood and walked over to Cloud who was opening the front door.

Cloud opened the door and Leon caught his hand.

Cloud pulled his hand away before giving Leon a small glance. "Bye." He said and left the house.

Leon frowned and said. "Be safe." To the now closed front door.

"What's going on?" Sora asked.

When I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket I just shook my head and took my book bag. "Axel's here." I said.

Sora nodded and took his bag. "Bye Leon, Love you." Sora said.

"I love you guys too. Be safe." Leon said before moving back to the sofa.

I frowned before leaving the house. I hopped into Axel's car and gave him a hug.

"Good morning babe!" Axel said.

I breathed Axel in and smiled. "Good morning." I said.

"Let's get you two to school!" Axel said and drove off.

-Fire-

I kissed Axel goodbye and got out of the car. Sora walked over to me.

"Hey… are you okay? What's wrong with Leon and Cloud?"

"They had a fight and Cloud is still upset about it." I said.

"I'm sure they'll be made up by the end of the today. Don't worry about it Rox." Sora said.

I nodded and headed to homeroom.

"Hey! Tom's making us pizza! I'm so excited!" Rinoa said.

I smiled. "Good. I could eat an elephant right now… I'm really hungry." I said.

"Leave it to me! I'll fill you up!" Thomas said with a smirk.

"That sounded a little inappropriate…" Rinoa said.

Tom flushed. "I didn't mean it like that!"

I laughed. "I know. Rinoa's just teasing you."

When the bell rang, we walked to the Home Ec. Room.

There were two kids already in there.

I looked to Tom and Rinoa. "Whoa! Whoa! Who said you could be in here?" Rinoa said in a booming voice.

The two students sat up and looked a little frightened.

"Obviously no one gave you permission. You have to get out now." Tom said.

The two students quickly left the room.

I smiled. "That was kind of evil…" I said.

"We know." Tom and Rinoa said together.

The day was filled with joking, eating, hangman, and charades. It was a lot of fun. I also showed them the video of Marly talking to the statue.

They had the same reaction I did.

"So tell me Roxas. Do you think it's mean of me to think a person is annoying because he keeps putting random ingredients in my recipes?" Tom asked.

"Not this again! Kite is really nice! He just doesn't really think too much…" Rinoa said.

"Well, if he's ruining your food… then I think Tom is right to think he's annoying." I said.

"But Kite is a great person! He's funny and he certainly doesn't talk about people behind their backs!" Rinoa glared at Tom.

"She has a point Tom…" I said.

"Why can't you just stay on my side!" Tom asked.

I shrugged. "Sorry?"

-Fire-

When it was time to go to club activities I frowned. Being in the Home Ec. Room made me feel better about what had happened this morning.

But I was still worried about it. Cloud could barely look at Leon without crying. I didn't like the idea of my parents being upset with each other.

Did Leon really not want to marry Cloud? I mean, they basically are already married. Why wouldn't Leon be willing to go that one extra step?

It worried me.

I walked into the music room and Dawn smiled at me. "Ready to sing?" she asked.

"I need to warm up…" I said.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah…" I said and looked to Charlie.

Charlie started to play the vocal leases and I sang along. Jack seemed to realize I was upset and pulled me into a hug. It was a little strange but I returned the hug after a second.

I pulled away and continued to sing. Jack smiled at me before singing with me.

When warm ups here done I looked to Dawn.

"Let's practice the German then the English." She said.

I nodded and Jack moved to pull his cello out of his case. Saito pulled his soaking reed out of the cup of water and assembled it onto his oboe.

Veronica already had her violin ready and sat next to Jack.

We began.

I began to sing and I looked to Veronica who nodded to me and then I leaned into the cello's voicing and Jack smiled at me. I smiled back and flowed into the oboe. Saito wiggled his eyebrows at me and I smiled as I sung.

After I was done I let the instrument intermingle in their outro. They echoed and intertwined and spoke to each other in ways I could never imagine ever doing.

Dawn clapped when the song was over. "That was fantastic! The eyebrow wiggle needs to go but other than that. You guys finally understand what Bach was trying to do with his music." She smiled.

I smiled back.

"How much do you know of the English piece?" Dawn asked.

"I think I have it memorized." I said.

"Let's find out." Veronica said with a smile and Charlie started to play the intro.

I let myself be engulfed in the haziness of the music.

"Your hands lie open in the long, fresh grass. The finger-points look through like rosy blooms, your eyes smile peace…" I sang.

I continued to sing until I got to my favorite part where I poured my soul into every word.

"Oh! Clasp we to our hearts, for deathless dower. This close-companioned inarticulate hour when twofold silence was the song of love."

When the song finally ended, Dawn was wiping her eyes and Veronica was smiling.

"That was so beautiful Roxas." Dawn said.

"I really felt what you wanted me to do… I didn't even need to follow you… we just clicked." Charlie said.

I jumped when I felt my tears trickle down my face.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked again.

I nodded. "Yeah… I'll be okay." I said.

The bell rang and I picked up my bag. I walked out to the front of the school and looked around for Sora.

"Hey Rox!" I turned to see Sora running up to me.

He was in his soccer practice uniform.

"I have soccer practice till later so I asked Riku to pick me up. You have a ride though right?" he asked.

"I think so… " I said.

I heard my name being called and I turned to see Cloud on top of Fenrir.

"I'll see you when I get home." Sora said.

I nodded and I ran over to Cloud.

"How's it, squirt?" He asked.

"I'm okay…" I said.

"Just okay?" he asked.

I nodded and hopped on the bike.

We drove home and when we got inside, Cloud immediately moved to kitchen. "Are you hungry, squirt?" Cloud asked.

I shook my head and moved over to Cloud.

"What's the matter, squirt?" Cloud asked.

I hid my face in his shirt and held onto him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, this time running his hands through my hair.

"I don't want you to be sad and I don't want you and Leon to be fighting…" I said.

"Sometimes… Leon and I don't agree on things but this is nothing okay? I'm never gonna leave Leon ever, got it?"

"Even if he doesn't marry you?" I asked.

Cloud sighed. "Yes… sure it hurts like a bitch but I'm not going to leave him over that."

"I wanna know why… why wouldn't he want to marry you! He loves you more than anything… it doesn't make sense…" I started to tear up.

"It's more complicated than that… I knew that is was complicated but I still pushed the subject over and over… it's my fault really." Cloud started tear up as well.

"Why? Why does it have to be that way?" I cried.

"I don't really know, squirt… I don't k-know." Cloud pulled into a tight hug trying his hardest not to cry.

"Cloud." Said a voice from the entryway.

Cloud and I pulled away from each other and wiped our leaky eyes. Leon was looking at both of us.

"We didn't hear you get in…" Cloud said.

"Cloud." He repeated.

"Well… I'm going to go take a shower because I'm dirty from work." Cloud said and moved to leave the kitchen.

Leon stood in his way. "Cloud." He said for the third time.

"What! GOD! Can't you see I'm trying to avoid you?" Cloud said starting to cry again.

"I don't like seeing you upset Cloud…" Leon said.

Cloud wiped his eyes and put on a smile. "There better? Let me through."

"My god you are so stubborn!" Leon said and picked Cloud up and placed him on the kitchen counter.

"Well if I'm so stubborn, why don't you just leave me alo-" Cloud was interrupted with Leon's lips on his.

"Shut up and listen to me!" Leon said and put his hands on either side of his face.

"Gay marriage is NOT legal in Twilight Town nor is it legal in about 90 percent of the rest of the entire world. It's not that I don't want to marry you Cloud, I WANT to marry you… but I CAN'T. Do you understand? You keep asking me if I would marry you but what is the point if I can't? I want to be able to put a big fat diamond ring on your finger, I want to be able to brag about my faithful husband to all of my coworkers, I want to be able to give you my name… but I can't… Can you please understand why I needed to be firm with you about this?"

Cloud nodded.

"Because I hate seeing you upset and I want you to be happy. I'll give you the closest thing to the real deal."

Cloud gave Leon a puzzled look.

Leon took Cloud's left hand slipped a simple white gold band on his ring finger. He then put a matching one on his own.

"I, Squall Leonhart, take Cloud Strife to be my husband to have and to hold, rich or poor, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

I smiled.

"Well… I do believe it's your turn…"

Cloud smiled. "I, Cloud Strife, take Squall Leonhart to be my husband to have and to hold, rich or poor, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"Can I kiss the husband now?" Leon asked.

Cloud laughed. "We're in the middle of the kitchen… we just had our wedding in the kitchen!"

Leon laughed. "Well then, why don't we take this to the bedroom then. It's time for the honeymoon anyway." He said before throwing Cloud over his shoulder.

"WAIT! I'm capable of walking myself! Or at least carry me bridal style!" Was the last thing I heard before the sound of a door closing rang though the house.

I sat in the kitchen, alone, before bursting into laughter.

"I guess… I was the witness?" I laughed again.

I dialed Axel's number giggles still escaping my throat.

"Hello? Roxy?"

"You'll never guess what just happened in my kitchen…" I said.

"What?"

"My parents just got married…" I said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah? Where's the happy couple?"

I snorted. "Honeymooning in the bedroom… do you mind distracting me for a few hours?"

"Yeah… My mom called me this afternoon…"

I smiled and indulged myself in the sound of Axel's voice.

A/N: Review! And by the way… Kite, who will be a new character in this story is actually the OC of KitexXion.


	49. Chapter 49

**Fire**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own I promise!

Chapter 50

It was the last day before Interlude… and when I say people were freaking out…

People were _really _freaking out!

I can't tell you how many students have bumped into me in their hurry to get things finished. Luckily on my end, I had everything ready to go. The music club was in tip-top shape and tomorrow would be a breeze!

I walked over to the art room to see how everything was going for Sora. I looked around the art room and when I spotted him, I smiled.

He was sketching with a determined look plastered on his face.

"Keep it up Sora!" I cheered from the doorway.

Sora jumped out of his seat and looked around. "Who said that!" he yelled.

I giggled. "Your awesome little brother Roxas! You know, the one with the really great hair and eyes!" I said and fluttered my eyelashes.

Sora laughed. "HA! Where'd you get that idea? From the… LIE BOX!" he said as if he had just discovered the greatest comeback in history.

I frowned… "I think you need to go back to drawing Sora. I really can't wait to see your work!" I said.

"I wish Riku could see it…" Sora trailed.

"He'll get to see lots of your work at the end of the year! And by then you'll be an even better artist! But… I feel your pain too… It would be so cool if Axel could hear me sing." I said.

"Well let me get back to work Rox… I'm one of the few that need a few more drawings for tomorrow." Sora said with a smile.

"Alrighty then! I'll be cheering for you! GO! SORA GO!" I yelled and pumped my fists.

"Shhhhhh!" the artists turned to me and glared.

"Oh! Sorry…" I said and moved to the door.

There was a sigh and I almost laughed when I heard someone mumble, "Frikkin' music club students…" under their breath as I left the room.

I walked out to the front of the building and sat on the steps. I could go find Rinoa and Tom but… I knew Tom was busy setting up the cooking area and Rinoa was probably off decorating the booth for the Gay Straight Alliance Club.

I looked up at the blue sky and stretched. "I'm kinda bored." I said to myself.

As if on queue, my phone vibrated in my pocket and I picked it up. "Hello?" I said.

"Hey babe, I was bored so I called you." Axel said.

I laughed. "That's funny, because I was pretty bored myself. I finished all my stuff for Interlude… now all I have to do is wait." I said.

"I really wish I could see you. Cloud has been talking about you and Sora non-stop. He keeps telling us how talented you two are and that it's a shame that we never get to see you in action. Then he goes into bragging mode and says, 'too bad you don't have any children that are talented and attractive. It's too bad because it is _such_ a great experience!'" Axel said in a voice almost strangely similar to Cloud's.

I laughed… "I love Cloud." I said with a fond smile.

"He's a good guy." Axel said before sighing. "I have a question."

"What?" I asked.

"Are there any big dudes in your school's football club?" he asked.

"Yeah… they're like… all huge… at least your size. I mean, there's only one as big as Xaldin… and he scares the crap out of me! I didn't think high school freshmen came in that size!" I said with a laugh.

"Are you friends with them?" Axel asked.

"Not really… why are you asking this?" I asked.

"Just curious." Axel said.

I shrugged. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Sitting on a crate, talking to you." Axel said. "And you?"

"I'm sitting on the front steps, talking to you." I said with a smile.

"You know what?"

"What?" I asked.

"I really want to kiss you right now." Axel said.

I giggled. "Don't get creepy on me now."

"But I really want to!" Axel said.

"Well I'm sorry but you can't kiss me through the phone!" I laughed and stood.

"You know Rox…" Axel trailed.

"What?" I asked and walked around the school to stretch my legs.

"Nothing…" he said.

"What! You can't just leave it hanging like that! Just tell me." I said.

"We could ummm… well you know…"

"Just spit it out!" I yelled.

"We could… have phone sex…" Axel said.

"WHAT?" I yelped before flushing as red as a lobster!

"Well… it's not like we're doing anything illegal! C'mon! Let's do it!" Axel said sounding excited.

"I'm at school! And you're at work! No way!" I said and covered my face in embarrassment.

"Please! It'll be all the more fun because there's a chance you could get caught!" Axel said.

"We're not doing it! And where the hell would you do it anyway?" I asked.

"Oh I'd find someplace… I'm good at finding places to jerk off!" Axel said.

"So you've actually… done that at work?" I asked.

"Yeah… actually… it's not really all that uncommon. Some of us used to do it before going off to put out fires… it shaves off some of the stress from the job." Axel said.

"Are you kidding me?" I said.

"Nope. Hey Zack! Don't we sometimes whack one off before the job?" I heard Axel yell.

"No! Axel you don-"

"Oh yeah! Is that Roxas? It's a good stress reliever!" I hear Zack yell back.

"I can't believe you just yelled that…" I mumbled.

"Well, it was to prove a point. And the point was that I've done something like this before and I really wanna do it!" Axel said.

"Axel…" I said.

"Roxas." Axel said in a darker tone.

"Was that supposed to be a seductive voice?" I asked.

"Maybe… did it work?" he asked.

"I don't want to get expelled for getting caught Axel! There are people everywhere!" I said.

"There's gotta be at least one secluded room… a bathroom no one uses?" Axel asked.

"People don't use it because it smells like a dirty diaper wrapped in burnt hair!" I said and walked into the school.

"Ew… yeah don't go in there…"

I looked around to see if the hall was empty. A group of sophomores moved down the hallway to get to the stairwell. Then there was no one.

I looked around for a room with the lights off.

The publications room… I ran to the door.

"Roxas?" Axel said.

The door was open. I snooped in and closed the door.

"This will work… Axel you owe me…" I said and moved to a spot in the room where I couldn't be seen by anyone entering the room.

"Yes! I'm so ready for this! Where are you?" he asked.

"In the publications room…" I said.

"No you're not." Axel said.

"What?" I asked.

"You're with me… I'm with you… all alone. You haven't done this before have you?" Axel asked.

"Of course not!" I growled.

"God, I love it when you get feisty!" Axel said. "You should start touching yourself."

"I don't get it! Where? I'm not even turned on…" I said.

"Just listen to me… tune out everything else out. Close your eyes… think of me." Axel said smoothly.

I closed my eyes. "Should I think of you… naked?" I asked with a blush.

"If it'll make you hot then yes… I'm thinking of you… in nothing but one of my white t-shirts and it's damp so it's a little see-through… I'm taking hold of you... and I'm sneaking my hands under that shirt…" Axel said.

I put my hand up my shirt and I flinched when my cold fingers grazed over my nipples. I touched them gently and imagined Axel's warm body was wrapped around mine. It was his hands moving over me and not my own.

I sighed. "A-axel…" I trailed.

"I move one hand to your inner thigh and you shiver a little at my touch. I can feel your heat against me…" Axel said in dark baritone.

I could feel it myself getting hot… I undid my pants and slid down the wall. "A-are y-you gonna t-touch me?" I asked feeling flustered.

"Yeah… but I want you to ask me for it first." Axel said with a heated chuckle.

"Please…" I said.

"Please what sweetheart?" Axel asked.

I flushed at the nickname. "T-touch me please." I whimpered.

"Alright… I'm taking hold of you now." I put a hand around myself and gasped.

"Slowly… only gentle touches." He said and I slowly start to pump my fist.

"Axel… I w-want more… I c-can't…" I trailed off.

"That's it… tell me what you want. Anything you want…" Axel said through soft pants.

"Touch me more please… I w-want…"

"Hmmm?" Axel hummed.

"I want… t-to get off… please… get m-me off…" I said with a whine.

"Ahhhh! That was hot… don't hold back your voice. I want to hear it all. I'm stroking you faster now." I said.

I sped up my movements and a soft moan slipped from my throat. "More!" I rasped.

"I'm holding tighter… faster… I can feel you rocking to my movements. I w-want to be inside you… " Axel moaned.

I moaned. "I d-don't want it t-to hurt… w-will you be gentle…" I said and squeezed tightly.

"I'll m-make it as painless as p-possible. God! I want you so bad! Y-you d-don't know what you do to me!" Axel gasped.

"T-tell me!" I whined.

"Y-you're all I think about babe," a gasp. "I wake up in the middle of the night feeling s-so… l-lost… I-I make d-dinner for t-two by accident a-and I h-have th-these urges…"

"U-urges?" I gasped.

"T-to hold you… to t-touch you… to d-do m-more intimate things… I n-need you!" Axel moaned.

I whined. "Axel! Ahhhh! A-axel harder! Faster!"

"R-Rox… d-don't stop!" Axel moaned.

I could feel myself leaking and I moved faster and flicked my wrist for more friction.

"Axel! Please…" I moaned.

"Thumb the slit… it'll get you over the edge… ahhh!" Axel groaned.

I did as I was told and with one last squeeze, I came in my hand. "Ahhhn! Axel!" I moaned loudly.

"Roxas!" Axel moaned.

We sat and panted into our phones for a minute. "I can't believe we just did that…" I said with a chuckle.

"Thank you Roxy." Axle said. "I know you didn't really want to do it at first…"

"It's fine… it's not like I didn't enjoy it…" I said and slowly moved to stand. I walked over to the table and looked for something to wipe my hand with. I found a box of tissues and sighed in relief.

"It would not have been good if I had to find something to wipe this stuff off my hand…" I said.

Axel laughed. "Yeah… that would have been bad. I should probably get back to work now…"

"Yeah… people are probably looking for me…" I said. "Axel…" I trailed off.

"Yeah, sweetheart?" he asked.

I blushed at the name again. "I need you too…"

"Now I REALLY want to kiss you!" Axel said.

I smiled. "You'll just have to wait." I said.

-Fire-

It was on my way home that I got a text from Jack. It said that I needed to dress nicely for Interlude tomorrow.

I frowned and called him. The phone rang a few times before Jack picked up. "Hey, did you get my text?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did and I'm not sure what you mean…" I said.

"What do you not understand? Dress nicely! You know, coat and tie sort of thing?" Jack said.

"Oh! Okay! I see… I wasn't sure what you meant by nice. But I get it now. Thanks!" I said.

"No prob. Good luck tomorrow… you're going to do great." He said.

I smiled. "Thanks Jack. We're going to do great… together!" I said.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

"Bye!" I exclaimed.

"Bye." Jack said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Cloud asked as he drove down the street.

"That was Jack… he said that I need to dress nicely tomorrow… like coat and tie?" I said.

"Do you have a coat and tie?" Cloud asked.

I shook my head.

"Do you have a coat and tie, Sora?" Cloud asked.

"I don't think so." Sora said and I looked at Cloud.

He had the BIGGEST smile on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"We get to go on our first shopping trip together! I'M SO HAPPY!" Cloud said forgot about the steering wheel.

"CLOUD! Put your hands back on the wheel now! Don't EVER do that again!" Sora yelled.

"Whoa… are you okay, Sora?" I asked concerned by his outburst.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to scare you." Cloud said.

"No… it's okay. I'm sorry I freaked out." Sora said and looked out the window.

I frowned… that has never happened before.

"So I guess I should call Leon and tell him we're going shopping, right?" I asked.

"Yeah! Tell him to get his ass to the mall! He's going to shop with us. It would be so wrong o my to exclude him… even though he hates shopping." Cloud said with an excited giggle.

"I'm glad you're so excited about this Cloud." I said with a smile before whipping out my phone to call Leon.

The phone didn't even ring once. "Is there something wrong?" he asked.

I smiled. "No. Cloud just wanted me to tell you that we're going suit shopping at the mall and he wanted you to be there." I said into the phone.

"I'll call you when I get to the mall." Leon said.

"Okay! See you soon!" I said cheerily.

When I heard the click of the phone hanging up I closed my phone and looked to Sora.

"Aren't you excited Sora? We get to go shopping with Cloud and Leon!" I said with a smile.

Sora looked at me and smiled. "Yeah! I can't wait to see you in a coat and tie! It's going to be so cute!" Sora said.

I blushed. "It won't be all that great…"

"Yes it will! And you're going to look really adorable too Sora! I can't wait!" Cloud said with a squeal.

Sora and I giggled before settling down and relaxing the rest of the ride to the mall.

-Fire-

Sora and I were sitting at the mall fountain people watching while we waited for Leon to show up.

Cloud was standing next to us with that huge smile still plastered on his face. When my phone vibrated in my pocket I stood and took out my phone.

"Hey." I said.

"I'm here. I know the store Cloud wants to take you to so I'll meet you there." Leon said in his usual gruff.

I nodded before saying, "Gotchya!" and hanging up.

"Leon says he'll meet us at the store." I said.

"Oh good! Let's get going!" Cloud said and took our hands before pulling us along.

Sora stumbled a little and I laughed. "You okay, Sora?" I asked.

"Yeah. I've never seen Cloud so excited before." Sora said and glanced at Cloud.

I nodded and followed Cloud to a store called THE GENTLEMAN. I smiled and ran up to Leon when I saw him waiting at the entrance.

"Hey Leon! Thanks for coming with us! Cloud says you don't really like to shop." I said.

Leon ruffled my hair and lifted my head a little to look at him. "What kind of father would I be if I wasn't there to help my son shop for a nice suit?"

I beamed. "I still think you'd be a good one… but I really appreciate you for being here."

Leon chuckled and walked over to Sora who was not distracted by the shiny cuff links. I walked over to Cloud. "So what do we do now?" I asked.

"This." He said before walking over to an employee. "Xemnas… I need suits."

The large silver haired man turned to Cloud. "I'm assuming it's for persons other than you and Leon." He said in a deep voice.

"Yes. For my two sons, Roxas and Sora." Cloud said and gestured Sora and I.

Xemnas looked at me and then turned his gaze to Sora. "This is news to me." He said.

"We adopted them a couple of months ago. I recently discovered that they do not own suits so I figured would take them to you." Cloud said.

"Good choice." Xemnas said and asked us to follow him.

We followed Xemnas to the back and I looked to see customers getting measured and looking at themselves in the three way mirrors.

"Are we gonna get measured like they are?" I asked.

"Yep." Cloud said and we stopped at a dressing room.

"I will be the one measuring you." Xemnas said in a monotone. "One of you please stand on the platform."

I nodded and stood on the platform. This Xemnas guy was so serious… and he was really intimidating…

"Is there a reason why you are staring at me?" Xemnas asked.

I jumped a little and blushed. "Sorry… I didn't realize…" I said and looked down.

"You can't look down… it will distort the measurements." Xemnas said.

I blushed again and looked forward. "Sorry…"

I stood still and after Xemnas measured the length of my leg he asked me to stretch my arm out.

I did as I was told and shot a glance to Sora who was giggling at something Leon had told him.

I had a feeling they were laughing at me. "What's so funny, Sora?" I asked.

"What's got you so nervous, Roxas?" Sora asked in the same tone.

I flushed in embarrassment. "I'm not nervous!"

"Please keep still…" Xemnas said.

I glared at Sora and before standing still again. When Xemnas was done measuring my arm length I looked to him.

"Are you going to write my measurements down?" I asked.

"No."

"Won't you forget them?" I asked.

"No." He said seemingly losing his patience.

I stopped talking and looked down at my shoes.

"You can't look down…" Xemnas said with an aggravated sigh.

"Sorry!" I yelped and looked up again.

"Keep your feet shoulder length apart." Xemnas said.

I nodded and did as I was told. I noticed Leon say something in Sora's ear again and Sora snorted.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing…" Sora said with a stifled laugh.

I glared at him but jumped when I felt something move between my legs.

"This will take a lot longer than necessary if you keep moving around." Xemnas said with an edge to his voice.

"I'm sorry!" I said and promised I wouldn't do anything else to make Xemnas angry.

I remained as still as a manikin and tried not to blush when he was measuring my ass…

That didn't work out…

"Two more to go." Xemnas said with a sigh of relief.

I frowned. It's not like I was trying to be difficult… in fact the last thing I was trying to be was difficult.

"Sorry…" I said quietly.

"Is sorry the only word in your vocabulary?" Xemnas said.

I frowned. "No."

"I'm finished." He said.

"Thank you…" I said and walked off the platform.

Sora was still giggling.

"Why were you laughing at me?" I asked.

"I'm sorry! You were just acting so strange!"

I glared at him and Sora stood before stepping onto the platform.

I took Sora's seat and pouted. I didn't like it when others were mad at me.

"Watch this… Sora was laughing now but he's gonna get nervous too." Leon said In my ear.

I smiled. "So you guys were laughing at me."

"Yeah… it's always funny to watch people get measured by Xemnas." Leon said with a chuckle.

I looked at Sora who stood still while Xemnas measured his leg. He then stretched his arm to be measured again.

Xemnas hummed.

"What?" Sora asked.

"You have strange measurements. I'm going to have trouble finding the right suit." Xemnas said.

Sora frowned. "What's wrong with my measurements?"

"I'd prefer that you remain quiet." Xemnas said.

Sora flushed. "Sorry."

I snorted.

"See what I mean?" Leon said.

"Did this happen to you?" I asked.

"No. I'm the Chief of the Twilight Town police department. It's almost impossible to intimidate me." Leon said.

I smiled. "What about Cloud?" I asked.

Leon smiled. "Yeah… he was the best man at a wedding once and we had to get him a suit… I have to say I found it quite amusing."

I giggled. "I wish I was there…" I said.

"Here look." Leon said and tilted his head towards Sora.

"How long have you worked here?" Sora asked.

"Since before you were born." Xemnas said.

"Really? Then certainly you've come across someone with my measurements!" he said with a smile.

"No. I haven't… your legs aren't proportional to your muscle mass… I find it disturbing." Xemnas said.

I laughed out loud.

"ROXAS! Shut up!" Sora said with a blush.

"I don't believe either of you have grasped the concept of remaining still and quiet." Xemnas said in an angered tone.

"SORRY!" Sora said and became still again.

Xemnas shook his head and I snorted again.

Sora also blushed when Xemnas measured his thigh, buttocks, and waist.

Then finally after shoulder width, Sora was also finished being measured.

"Please stay here as I search for the correct selections." Xemnas said and walked off.

"Man… that guy is SCARY!" Sora said.

"I don't think he's really scary… he's has a really intense presence." I said.

Sora nodded. "Sorry for laughing at you."

"I'm sorry for laughing at you…" I said.

"This afternoon has been filled with nothing but apologies…" Cloud said with a smile.

After a couple of minutes, Xemnas came back holding a load of clothes.

"Alright Cloud, for your older son… based on his complexion and coloring, I would go with a navy blue… and pinstripes to give him a longer stance. Your other son… I think solid black would be a better choice."

Cloud nodded. "I like that idea. I think Roxas should go with the basic black suit and tie. I want Sora to have a pale blue dress shirt and a grey tie." Cloud said.

Xemnas pulled out those items of clothing as he said them. "My sentiments exactly."

Cloud took them from Xemnas and handed them to us. "Why don't you go change…"

I smiled and took the clothes. "Thank you." I said and moved into a stall.

I changed quickly but carefully. When I was done I walked out and looked around.

"Roxas… you look so adorable!" Cloud squealed and I jumped when someone hugged me from behind.

I turned to see Cloud with a big smile on his face.

"You are the apple of my eye, the fruit of my loins, my pride and joy!" Cloud said as he straightened everything out.

I looked over to see Leon doing the same to Sora with a proud look on his face. I smiled. We made a good family.

"Roxas." Cloud started.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can you tie a tie? This doesn't look right." Cloud said and I blushed.

"Not really… I always just fake the knot on my uniform." I said.

Cloud chuckled. "Leon." He said.

Leon made eye contact from the other side of the room.

I watched as they had another eye conversation.

I should try to have one with Axel…

Cloud then walked over to the other side of the room while Leon came over to me.

"So you don't know how to tie a tie." Leon said.

I shook my head.

Leon sat me down and kneeled in front to me. I giggled a little when he started to remove the tie around my neck.

I was ticklish.

"Pay attention." He said and pulled the tie around his neck.

I watched carefully as he tied the tie around his own neck. When he was finished he asked if I needed to see it again.

I shook my head and he handed me the tie.

I pulled the tie around my neck and folded the thicker side over the thinner one. After that looped it around once but stopped…

I forgot what to de next.

"Watch." Leon said and swatted my hands away.

I looked down at his hands moving under my chin. I smiled when I noticed the white gold band on his ring finger.

I want to get married to Axel in his kitchen…

"Roxas." Leon said.

I jumped. "Sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" I said.

Leon shook his head. "After you loop it around… pull it through. Try it." Leon said.

I nodded and tried the tie again.

This time I was successful.

Leon smiled and ruffled my hair. "Good job."

"Thanks… dad." I looked up to him with a beam.

Leon looked at me with a surprised face before blinking it away. He pulled me into a hug. "You seem to know how to get under my bulletproof skin. You, and Cloud... Sora hasn't caught on yet… but he will eventually." He said.

I returned the hug with a smiled. Leon didn't initiate hugs often and it made me happy every time I received one.

I looked to see Cloud laughing and pulling Sora into a hug. I smiled.

Yeah… we really did make a great family.

A/N: REVIEW AND I SHALL TYPE SOME MORE!


	50. Chapter 50

**Fire**

**Disclaimer:**Do we have to go over this every time?

I'm so happy you guys like are enjoying this story! I love you all!

Chapter 51

After a really long week of hard work… more on the underclassmen's end… It was finally the morning of Interlude and I was excited!

I got up early and got dressed. Then I grabbed my suit I bought yesterday and headed downstairs.

"Oh! Good morning Roxas." Cloud said as moved about the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I wanted to make omelets… but sadly, we ran out of onion! So now I'm just trying to see what else I can cook." Cloud said.

"You should make biscuits and sausage. " I said.

"Is that what you want?" he asked.

I nodded with a big smile. "Yes… I have a strange craving for them." I said.

"Alrighty then. Are you excited about today?"

"Yeah! I can't wait to see Sora's art and I really want to sing!" I said.

"Good. I really wish I could see you guys… that's just so wrong! How can they not invite the parents?" Cloud asked incredulously.

"What's got you so excited this early in the morning?" Leon asked with a small yawn before sitting at the kitchen table.

"I really wanted to go to interlude." Cloud said with a pout.

"Well… at the end of the year, we'll get to see how all of their hard work paid off. It's not like we'll never get to see them. Don't worry." Leon said.

I nodded. "That's true. And plus… if you really want me to sing… you could jut ask. I don't know how good it'll sound, but I'll do it!" I said with a smile.

"Thank you, Roxas. That made me feel better." Cloud said and sent a pointed look to Leon before pulling out the ingredients for biscuits.

Leon sighed and shook his head at Cloud.

I smiled. It was always entertaining when Cloud tried to pick fights with Leon. Especially because Leon never really goes along with it no matter how hard Cloud tries.

There were a couple of occasions though.

"Was Sora supposed to get up early as well?" Leon asked.

I shook my head. "Nah, I just got up because I was really excited."

Leon nodded and stood.

"Where are you going?" Cloud asked.

"To get my phone from the bedroom."

Cloud nodded and started to knead the biscuit dough.

"Do you need help with anything?" I asked.

"Could you pull a baking pan from the cabinet?" Cloud asked.

"Got it!" I said and moved to the correct cabinet. I brought it over to Cloud.

"Thank you very much!" Cloud said with a smile before leaning over to kiss my nose.

I yelped before laughing, "You got slobber on me!"

"C'mon! That was by no means a sloppy kiss!" Cloud laughed.

When Leon came back downstairs, Cloud and I were laying the biscuit dough on the pan. The dough was a little sticky.

I poked Cloud in the face, successfully sticking some dough to his face.

He gasped before playfully glaring at me. "You did _not _just rub dough on my face!"

I laughed and nodded.

Cloud moved to grab me but paused and grumbled. "If you weren't already dressed and ready for school this would have turned into a tickle fight. You are so lucky I have dough on my hands!"

I laughed. "I win!"

"Oh… my son you have only won the battle… YOU HAVE NOT WON THE WAR! And let me tell you… IT. IS. ON!" Cloud said with a neck roll.

I snorted. "So says the loser with dough on his face!"

"YOU!" Cloud grabbed a towel and wiped his hands. "Get back here and say that to my face!"

"YOU STILL DIDN'T WIPE THE DOUGH OFF YOUR FACE!" I laughed and pointed.

From behind Leon.

Cloud swiped the dough from his face and looked at me. "So that's how it is. You hide behind my one weakness. You certainly play dirty… now I am outnumbered by one." He said.

"What's going on in here?" Sora asked as he entered the kitchen with a yawn.

"Sora! You're on my side! Stay over here and help me exact revenge!" Cloud said.

"…..okay…" Sora said with a confused look on his face.

"This is what we are going to do…" Cloud said before whispering in Sora's ear.

"You three are ridiculous." Leon said and moved to get coffee.

"NOW SORA!" Cloud yelled and Sora moved towards Leon with a smile.

"Hey! No fair! Leon left me uncovered… and for coffee… okay Leon, I see where your loyalties lie!" I said and yelped when Cloud attacked me with tickles.

"Wait! W-hahaha! Leon was in time out! Hahahaha!" I laughed.

"Nope! He didn't call time out! He betrayed you for coffee!" Cloud said and continued to tickle me.

"NOOO! LEON HELP!" I yelled through my laughs.

"He'll never save you! He is being tricked by my decoy! Right Sor-AHHHHH!" Cloud yelled as he was lifted into the air.

"Sorry Cloud, you're decoy is easily defeated." Leon said and threw Cloud over his shoulder.

"Sora! How could you?" Cloud asked.

"What? I didn't think he was playing so when he asked me to hold his coffee I thought he was going to get the newspaper or something!" Sora said holding tightly to the coffee mug.

"So I guess I do win this war." I said with a smug look.

"Y-you demon child! No sausage for you!" Cloud yelped.

"Awwwww really?" I asked.

"Yeah sorry kiddo… now I don't have time to make it!" Cloud laughed.

I laughed.

"You can put me down now Leon." Cloud said from over his shoulder.

"Right." Leon said before putting him down and planting a kiss on his lips. "Since my team won the war… can I take you as my battle prisoner?" Leon asked with a smirk.

"Depends…how well do you treat your slaves?" Cloud asked.

"Depends on how well they behave." Leon said.

"What would you do to me if I was a disobedient slave?" Cloud said before kissing up his neck.

"EW STOP!" Sora and I yelled together.

-Fire-

When Sora and I got to school we went straight to homeroom.

"So today is set off in four sections. The first is sports, second is film clubs, third is visual arts and booth display, then finally the performing arts. There is also a lunch break after the second quarter where you get to eat culinary club food." My homeroom teacher explained.

We were all really excited about today. I looked to see Thomas fidgeting in his seat and Rinoa tapping at her desk.

When the bell rang everyone was on their feet and moving towards the gym.

Basketball and volleyball games were in the gym and they were really intense. Outside, there was a football game followed by a soccer game. And on the courts to the right of the field, there were tennis matches. It was really fantastic to see everyone in action.

The greatest moment though was the baseball game. Even though they played a four-inning game, when one of the students hit the ball and it flew towards Thomas, he actually caught the ball.

"GO THOMAS!" Rinoa cheered.

I laughed when Tom flushed in embarrassment and threw the ball back to the pitcher.

During the film club section, I decided I would watch the original videos instead of watching the old film. Tom and I felt a little bad for leaving Rinoa, who wanted to watch the old romance film. But we really enjoyed all of the videos that our peers worked so hard to make.

When it was lunchtime Rinoa and I ran as fast as we could towards the food tables. We knew there was going to be a long line and we did not want to get the lasts of everything.

Needless to say, we were first in line.

And we piled as much as we could on our plates.

We decided that Rinoa would take one half of the food selections and I would take the other half. That way we wouldn't miss anything.

I handed my heavy plate to Rinoa and I moved to get bowls for the seafood gumbo.

"Well hey there! You guys want to taste my gumbo?" I looked up to see a blonde with a big smile on his face.

"Yes we would!" I said.

"Good because I put my foot in it! Not literally… it's an expression." The blonde said.

I laughed. "Yeah, I know. My name is Roxas by the way. This is Rinoa." I said.

"I know who Rinoa is, she's my neighbor. But it's nice to meet you! I'm Kite!" He said and moved to hold out a hand for me to shake…

Only to hand me a ladle instead.

I giggled. Kite kind of reminded me of Sora. They both had really bubbly personalities.

I bet they would get a long really well.

"I think I'm holding up the line but I'll see you around!" I said after he filled our bowls with gumbo.

"Yeah, nice meeting you! Bye Rinoa!" Kite said and we waved before walking over to a table to eat.

Rinoa and I ate all of the food down to the last piece of fried okra.

Lunch soon ended after that and Rinoa and I met up with Thomas.

"I was so surprised about how many people I didn't know in this school. There was at least ten people that I just could not identify. It was weird." Tom said with a puzzled look.

"Well… we can't really know everyone. But let's go see my brother's artwork." I said.

"Well… actually I have to get to the GSA booth. So I'll see you guys there." Rinoa said.

"Okay!" We said and moved to the art room.

"Whoa…" was the first thing that came out of my mouth as I enter the foyer of the main part of the school near the art room.

There was art hanging from the ceiling, sculptures as big as me, one painting was like ten times my size.

It was a painting of field of wildflowers and on the left there was a woman and her child sitting in the grass, picking flowers.

It was beautiful.

"Who did this?" I asked aloud.

"I did. Hey Roxas." A voice said from behind me.

I turned to see Nathan smiling.

I pulled him into a hug. "Oh my god Nathan this is beautiful!" I said.

"Thank you. Have you seen your brother's work yet?" Nathan asked.

I shook my head, "where is it?" I asked.

"Follow me." Nathan said and I followed.

"H-hey! Wait up, Roxas!" Thomas called.

The first painting…

Was of me.

I was smiling with a stick from the sea salt ice cream hanging from my mouth. I smiled. I looked great.

I moved to the next one. It was a painting of Cloud and Leon just looking at each other.

Sora had captured one of their eye conversations in a painting.

"The blonde in this painting looked familiar." Tom said.

"That's one of my dads. They both are." I said.

"Oh…" Tom said and we moved to the next painting.

I laughed out loud at the painting.

It was one of Axel making devil horns with his hands and sticking his tongue out. His flaming red hair and green eyes were shining brightly.

"This guy's familiar too!" Tom said again.

"That's Axel… my boyfriend." I said.

"No but…" Tom trailed off.

"What?" I asked.

"Who's that?" Tom asked and pointed to the last painting.

I gasped.

It was the most beautiful painting of Riku. He was sleeping, his hair delicately swished over his face.

"That's amazing…" I said. I knew Sora was a fabulous artist but it was so amazing how well he would capture a moment.

"I worked on that one the hardest." Sora's voice said from behind me.

"Sora! You're the greatest artist in the entire world! I love you bro!" I said and pounced on him.

Sora hugged me and laughed. "Thanks Rox. I have to say… I was having a really hard time trying to figure out what to paint but after drawing your face, everything just started to flow. So thanks for being my muse." Sora smiled.

"I love you Sora." I said and hugged him tighter.

"I love you too Roxas." Sora said before we pulled away and smiled at each other.

"I have to get visit Rinoa at the GSA booth so I'll see you later!" I said and waved.

"I can't wait to hear you perform!" Sora said.

I smiled before walking up the stairs to the second floor, Thomas following behind me.

"You and your brother must be really close." Tom said.

"We are, I mean… he and I were always close and then when we lived in the orphanage we became even closer." I said and moved to the GSA booth.

"Hey guys! Take a rainbow bracelet!" Rinoa said with a smile.

"I want one!" I said and put it on happily. It was pretty.

"I'm not putting that on… I'm no homo!" Tom said.

I laughed. "You're just too afraid to wear one. Tom doesn't have the balls yet Rinoa… maybe next Interlude he'll be more of a man." I said.

Rinoa nodded. "Yeah… I guess you're right. I mean, he _does _cook."

"GIVE ME THE DAMN BRACELET!" Tom yelled before snatching it out of Rinoa's hand and putting it on.

"You are so easy to manipulate!" Rinoa laughed.

"Shut up!" Thomas said with a blush.

"Guys, I probably need to change for my performance so I'll see you later." I said.

"Okay then! See you after you sing!" They said.

I moved to get my suit from homeroom and them walked to the bathroom. I smiled when I saw Jack messing with his tie.

"Hey! Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah… or I would be if my tie wasn't such a bitch." Jack grumbled.

"Here, let me see." I said and moved his hands. I undid the tie and retied it.

I tightened it around his neck before patting him down to get rid of any lint of hair on his black suit. "There we go! You look handsome!" I said.

Jack was red as a tomato.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah…thanks." Jack said and walked out of the bathroom.

I shrugged and moved to change my clothes.

When that was done, it was time for my section of interlude. I made my way to the auditorium and spotted Dawn.

"Hey… do we go back stage?" I asked.

"You need to warm up don't you?" Dawn asked.

I nodded.

"Come with me." She said and we moved behind the stage and into a small room with a piano.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's a practice room, now sing!" Dawn said and we started to vocal leases.

After I was all warmed up and ready to go, I moved over to Jack and Charlie who were talking quietly.

"So what's happening?" I asked.

"Well right now the Orators club is saying some speeches. After that there's the dance club, then the drama club, then us." Charlie whispered.

I nodded. "So we're last?" I asked.

Jack nodded.

"Roxas." Veronica said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"When we go on, you need to introduce us and talk a little about the pieces before you start." She said.

"What should I say?" I asked.

"Just some basics, like what the song means, you have to say the composer and stuff but maybe also some things that make the piece interesting." She suggested.

I nodded. "Okay."

Suddenly there was the sound of applause and cheering.

It was kind pretty loud.

"There are a lot of people out there huh?" I asked.

Charlie shrugged.

I watched as the Orators came off the stage and the dancers moved onto it.

I sat and listened to the music that was playing. I imagined the dancers dancing on stage. When it was over I watched the dancers leave the stage.

When I did, I caught a glimpse of the audience.

There was a shit load of people… my hands started to shake and my heart started pumping.

Shit, I don't wanna go out there!

"Ummm you know how I was okay with this a second ago… well now I'm not… There're a lot of people out there! What if I mess up? I d-don't want to ruin the performance…" I said in a panicked whisper.

"What? You can't chicken out now! No way!" Saito and Veronica said together.

"I've never been on a stage in front of so many people in my entire life! Look, my body is freaking out!" I said and lifted my hands up. They where trembling violently.

"Roxas calm down." Dawn said. "It's not as bad as you think. Don't worry!"

"B-but what if I forget my words? W-what if I don't come in at the right time? I'm gonna mess up I know it!" I said voice quivering.

I suddenly felt myself being pulled into a hug. "Roxas, calm down." Jack said.

"B-but-"

"But nothing. Don't worry about messing up. You forget that you have back up. All of us know this music like the back of our hands. If you slip up, oh well, we'll follow you. We'll get you to the end of the piece. Plus, you are a fantastic singer so even if you do mess up the words, people won't care. Besides, there isn't a person in that audience that knows the pieces you are singing word for word. If you end up faking some German no one 's gonna notice! And you don't have to look at them while your singing. Just look at the back wall of the auditorium, it doesn't look weird I promise. Just sing because you love singing, you don't have to impress anyone. They don't matter!" Jack said.

I smiled at the last few things Jack had said. The way he said them kind of reminded me of Axel.

I sighed hugged Jack for a little while. I felt more relaxed and when I pulled away I smiled.

"Thanks Jack." I said.

"No problem! Now let's knock 'em dead!" Jack said and picked up his cello.

I took a deep breath and walked on stage, the rest of the club trailing behind me.

Once everyone was on stage I opened my mouth to speak.

"H-hello, I am the music club and we are Roxas Leonhart-Strife… I-I mean, I'm R-Roxas Leonhart-Strife and we are the music club!" I said.

The audience laughed a little and I blushed.

"Today… we will be performing t-two pieces… the f-first is called Mein Gläubiges Herze by J.S. B-Bach." I paused for a second and took a breath.

"It's a German piece from one of his Cantatas. In the piece, I'm just exalting at the fact that Jesus is near. Jack will be playing the cello, Veronica will play the violin, Saito the oboe, and Charlie on keyboard." I said.

"The next piece will be a Vaughan Williams piece entitles Silent Noon. It's a piece for soloist and piano. It's a song that I admire not only for it's beauty but also for it's meaning. Silent Noon is a song that describes a type of love that happens only once in a lifetime. The text depicts a garden like sanctuary where to lovers thank god for the moment in time where silence, paradoxically, is their love song… I really hope you enjoy." I finished.

I turned to the others and they smiled.

With a nod, they began the Bach piece.

I listened and watched as they flawlessly played the intro.

If they could do it, so could I. I opened my mouth and let it out.

I decided that I would focus more on connecting with my fellow instrumentalists instead of paying attention to the audience.

I looked to Charlie who smiled and looked to Jack. Jack leaned towards me and I leaned back. Veronica took in a breath and Saito nodded before looking to me. I smiled and finished the last verse of the song. I looked at the others and they smiled before playing the outro.

When that song was over, people clapped and I gestured towards the others before taking a bow.

After that, I stood and moved closer to Charlie. I looked down at my feet and took a deep breath. I imagined the flowers, the grass, the gentle sunlight and Axel.

I looked up and the song began.

"Your hands lie open in the long fresh grass, the finger points look through like rosy blooms, your eyes smile peace. The pasture gleams and glooms 'neath billowing skies that scatter and amass."

I looked around at my field, the flowers waving in the soft wind.

"All round our nest far as the eye can pass, are golden king-cup fields with silver edge. Where the cow parsley skirts the Hawthorne hedge. Tis visible silence – still as the hourglass."

I closed my eyes for a second. "Deep in the sun-search'd growths, the dragon-fly hangs like a blue thread loosen'd from the sky. So this wing'd hour is dropt to us from above."

I could feel my emotions building inside of me. And with a deep breath I sang again holding my hands to my heart.

"Oh, clasp we to our hearts for deathless dow'r, this close-companioned inarticulate hour, when twofold silence was the song…"

I closed my eyes.

"The song of love." I sang and let the piano play it's final chords.

When the song was over, I bowed.

While my head was down, I heard two very familiar voices before any clapping sounded.

"FUCK YEAH! MY ROXAS IS NUMBER ONE! WHOOOOOO!"

"I'M SO PROUD OF YOU BABY!"

I shot up quickly to see Axel and Cloud standing and clapping in the back.

As people started to clap I noticed Marly and Zack on Xaldin and Lexaeus' shoulders screaming. "BRAVO! BRAVISSIMO!" in terrible Italian accents.

Then it was Reno, Xigbar, and Vexen hanging onto each other chanting. "SHORTAY'S GOT SOUL! SHORTAY'S GOT SOUL!"

Even Saïx was in the corner clapping.

"YOU GO BRO!" I heard and looked to my left to see Riku and Sora standing and clapping happily.

I looked at them in shock. None of them were supposed to be here, with the exception of Sora. How did they get in undetected?

Then I noticed that they were all wearing the school uniform.

I immediately started laughing and I bowed again. I gestured to the rest of the music club and gave Axel a thumbs up.

When I got back stage, Jack turned to me. "You were awesome Roxas!" he said.

I hugged him. "It was really all thanks to you. Thank you Jack!" I said.

"Aww… it was nothing." He said with a blush.

"I gotta go visit my fan-club in the audience. I can't believe they skipped out on their job to see Sora and I!" I said and ran from back stage.

I was running towards them but stopped when I saw them being scolded by teachers.

When the teachers walked away, I approached slowly. "Hey…" I said.

"ROXAS!" Axel yelled and scooped me up.

"Ah! Did you guys get a detention?" I asked.

"No… I think they knew we weren't students but let it slide. I mean, why bother a group of burly men who went though so much trouble to get out of their jobs, pay the football team to borrow their clothes, and act like students for an entire day? That would just be so wrong!" Axel said.

"Yeah… I had to pay that fucker fifty bucks for his uniform. Those football players know business!" Xigbar said.

"I can't believe you guys… thank you so much for coming. It really means a lot to me." I said.

"How could I miss out on my son's first art exhibition and my other son's first performance! There was no way I was going to miss it!" Cloud said.

"So you guys saw Sora's art? It's fantastic isn't it?" I said.

"Yeah! Did you see that picture of me! I'm fuckin' gorgeous! Hey Sora! How much do you want for that painting? I want to own it!" Axel asked.

Sora laughed. "If you promise to take good care of it, I'll give it to you as an early birthday present."

"I PROMISE! That is being framed and hung on my bedroom wall!" Axel said.

"We love you guys! Thank you!" Sora and said together.

"We love you too Roxas and Sora!" they said back.

"FIREMAN PLUS POLICE OFFICER GROUP HUG!" I yelled.

"C'mon guys." Axel and Zack said before pulling the others into a hug.

The hug lasted for a good minute before we pulled away.

"I think we should get Leon and go out to eat! All of us!" Cloud said.

"Who's paying?" Vexen asked.

"I think Axel and Cloud should pay for it." Zack said.

"Don't forget Leon and Riku! Those four should pay!" Xigbar said.

"C'mon you jackasses! Pay for your own damn food!" Axel yelled.

"Awwwww… alright." Vexen and Xigbar sighed.

"I will decline the offer." Saïx said.

"Wait… I want you to come!" I said with a pout.

"No thank you." He said and Axel put me down.

"Please?" Sora and I begged, our eyes getting teary.

There was a moment of silence before Saïx finally relented and we hugged him.

"Yay! It wouldn't be the same if everyone wasn't there!" I said.

"Yeah! Let's invite Demyx and Zexion too!" Sora said and I nodded.

"Sounds like a plan… all in favor say aye!" Cloud said.

Sora and I smiled when there was a chorus of ayes followed by Saïx's short. "Fine."

Sora and I looked at each other. We laughed as we watched the students stop and stare at our parade-like march out of the school.

Today was such a great day.

A/N: Review!


	51. Chapter 51

**Fire**

**Disclaimer: **

Delusional me:YES! I OWN IT ALL!

Rational me: Yeah… you're going to have to excuse my delusional self… she can get out of whack real quick…

Delusional me: YOU SHOULD BE JEALOUS OF MY IMAGINARY SKILLS!

Rational me: They're imaginary all right… stupid fool…

Here is some SoraxRiku for all of you fans out there! And I just have to take a moment to tell you that I got results from the Music Conservatories I applied to, and they want me to audition for them! Which is awesome because that means I'm one step closer to my dream! But enough of that, it's time for some FIRE!

Chapter 52

Sora's POV

Oh my god… my birthday is in five days…

It was now three o'clock on a Monday morning and my birthday was officially five days away.

I couldn't even sleep I had so much on my mind… I was going to be eighteen…

I was going to be legal…

In five days… I couldn't help but wiggle around in my bed.

I was half excited…

Half terrified.

What was going to happen on Friday? Would I go to Riku's house and… have sex with him…

My face burned bright red and I wiggled some more in my bed.

Was Riku expecting that from me? What if I wanted to wait?

BAH! Sora you can't chicken out now! Riku has been waiting patiently… and he hasn't ever pushed me towards anything I didn't want to do. Riku is sweet, polite, a real gentleman if you ask me.

He deserved better than this… I know that if I was the 22 year old and Riku was turning 18, I would probably rip his clothes off and pound him into the mattress the minute he turned legal…

I just needed to suck up the fear that I have and let Riku take care of me… he wouldn't hurt me. He loves me.

And I love him too.

I jumped when there was a small knock on my door.

"Sora… are you awake?" Roxas whispered from the door.

I sat up and looked to the doorway. "Yeah… do you know what time it is? It's like three in the morning!" I whispered back.

"I know… but I… I couldn't sleep." Roxas said.

I sighed and patted the side of my bed. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well… your birthday is in five days… and I know Riku is probably the best guy on the entire planet… but I suddenly got worried… are you ready for… you know? What will happen after that? I love you, you're my brother… and I love Riku too… but I'm afraid you are going to leave me behind… I've grown so used to having you around whenever I need you that I get nervous when I think that one day you might not be there anymore. I know I'm not the most important thing in everyone's life, I know that and that's why I hate feeling like this! I don't want you to worry about me and I want you to be the happiest… but I'm scared. I shouldn't have to lean on you all the time… I have Cloud and Leon and Axel… but it's so hard to let go of you. I need to let you go…" Roxas started to worry at his lip again.

I wrapped my arms around him and whispered, "You're right Rox, you do have to let go… but that doesn't mean that I won't be around when you really need me. And it's not like I'll never see you again. I still live here, you know! You can't kick me out that easily!" I chuckled.

Roxas tightened his grip on me. "I love you Sora… you're the greatest older brother anyone could ever have. If I were you, I would have kicked myself to the curb a LONG time ago." Roxas said.

"You know… I don't think you realize how strong you are as a person. And I don't think you'll ever find out until you stop using me as a crutch. But I've seen it before, I've seen you stand firm and I've seen you put others before yourself. I think Axel would just fall to pieces if you weren't around anymore. You don't notice it, but you are his rock! You hold him up all of the time! He needs you and you seem to forget that." I said.

"You really think so?" Roxas asked.

I nodded. "Yeah… you still haven't completely come out of that shell that you hid inside after Mom and Dad died. I'd say you only poked your head out. And when you finally leave that shell behind, everyone is going to see you as you really are… as a smart, confident, beautiful, caring, and strong person."

Roxas looked at me and smiled. "You're right… I know it's going to take a while… but I think it's time I started being a better person."

"Roxas, you're already a great person… you're just not being yourself. And even though you have amnesia, you're still you. If you start relying on yourself, you'll see." I said.

Roxas looked at the clock. It was four in the morning. "I think we can both go to sleep now. Don't you think so?"

I nodded. "Go to bed! Maybe the week will go faster and it'll be my birthday!"

Roxas giggled. "I bet you Riku is thinking the same thing right now."

"Exactly, that's why we should go to sleep!" I said and watched Roxas close his eyes.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

-Fire-

Now that interlude was over… we were back in class and I couldn't be happier!

NOT!

"Sora… would you like to explain how Desdemona remains a static character throughout the play Othello?" Mr. Highland asked.

"No." I said.

"Let me rephrase the previous question: Sora, explain how Desdemona remains a static character throughout the play Othello." He said.

"I don't know… I didn't read the play." I said, actually I did, but I didn't want to give that creepy dude the satisfaction of knowing.

"Well, humor me, take a guess." He said.

"She wears socks and rubs her feet on carpets… there's your static character." I said.

The class giggled.

"How disappointing…" Mr. Highland said before moving on to the next victim.

I can't tell you how much I hated this stupid class. English is boring to me and stupid. I think speaking and writing is important… but why the hell do we need to analyze literature? Its pointless! But I hate that Mr. Highland stares you down as if he were a hungry lion about to pounce on the unsuspecting antelope.

I can't believe Roxas likes this kind of atmosphere… he says it's intensity…

I say it's suffocation.

I want nothing to do with this class and I refuse to cooperate with that demon of a man they call a teacher… as long as I read the books he assigns and take note of all the important parts of class, I can make an A on the exam.

That way I can pass without having to deal with this creep of an educator.

Did I mention how much I hate this teacher?

I jumped up when the bell rang and moved towards the door.

"Sora Leonhart-Strife… I would like to have a word with you. Don't even think about leaving this classroom until I'm finished." He said.

I sighed and moved back into the room.

"I like to think that I'm a fairly patient man… I also take pride in my intellectual attributes-"

"How vain of you…" I mumbled.

"The reason I said the previous sentences is to stress the fact that I am not stupid. If you have a problem with me, then tell me. Do not let your grades suffer because of sheer obstinateness. I know you're a smart person. If you are anything like your brother, than you are a smart person." He said.

"Leave my brother out of this…" I said firmly with a serious face.

"Sora… all I'm asking is that you meet me half way. If you can bring yourself to answer the questions I ask you and do the work, I'll lessen the pressure I put on you." He said.

"Whatever." I said.

"I need a definitive answer, Sora." He said.

"YES." I said with an eye-roll and left the room.

Now I was late for my next class…

-Fire-

When the bell rang to signify the end of school, I jumped up in happiness. "Yes! Soccer time!" I said and ran out of the art room.

Only to bump into someone.

"I'm sorry! I'm not going to lie, I was not watching where I was going." I said.

Matt stood and dusted himself off. "I was just coming to get you. Coach says we're practicing on the real field. We have to take a bus and everything."

I smiled. "Awesome. Let me get my stuff from the locker room." Matt and I moved across the courtyard to the gym.

After a minute of changing and getting our stuff, Matt and I ran to the front of the school where the bus was waiting.

"This is so awesome! I can't wait to get on that field." I said and looked out the bus window.

"Alright, since everyone is finally on the bus, I think we should get to the field. I have a lot planned today." Coach said.

"What are we doing, coach?" I asked.

"Let's just say, you probably won't get home without bumps and bruises. We're doing Spartan training today. If you've read the brochure of this school, you know our soccer team is the best and will remain the best… but only if you train. And you will be trained… viciously." Coach Auron.

We all looked at each other and shrugged. Most of the people on the team had been on it for years, so I've heard about all of the hard training they've been through.

I won't let that push me back. I was ready to work my ass off!

Matt nudged me and I turned to him and he handed me a set of ear buds. I gave him a puzzled look.

"To commemorate your first time on the field, we are all going to listen to some motivational music. This will be done with a seven-way splitter." Jimmy said in answer to my puzzled face.

I smiled. "Bring it!"

We all plugged our ear buds into the splitter and listened to 'Eye of the Tiger' on the way to the field.

We were a sight to behold. All of us were belting the song… most likely off key… with the exception of Matt who was actually a good singer.

When the bus stopped we all piled out of the bus.

-Fire-

Practice was a lot harder than I thought. There was so much skill that I needed to catch up on. I had the stamina, but I needed to be a better ball handler… or 'legler' since it's soccer.

"I want to see more focus in the next practice, Sora." Coach Auron said.

"Yes sir." I said and moved over to my things.

"That was a good practice Sora. You worked hard." Tseng said before walking over to Rude.

I nodded and grabbed my things. I felt vibrating in my bag and I pulled out my phone.

_I'm here to pick you up and bring you to the Police Department. Look to your right. Riku_

I looked and saw Riku waiting by his motorcycle. I walked over to him and smiled. "How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"Leon got an email from your coach. I managed to catch the end of you practice… you guys are really aggressive. Are your shins okay? You were nailed like seven times when the others tried to cut you off." Riku asked.

"My legs feel like spaghetti… I can't really feel any pain. But I had fun." I said.

"That's good. We can ice your legs when we get to the Police Department" Riku said as he put on his helmet.

"How did you know I needed ice?" I asked.

"I played soccer when I was in high school. I figured they do the same regime they did seven years ago." He said.

"That's cool! I didn't know that." I said and got on the bike.

-Fire-

I did the usual routine: said hi to Mrs. Gainsborough, poked my head in Zexion's office to greet him, hugged Tifa, and gave Goofy a high-five before going into Leon's office.

Leon looked up at me. "Tough practice today?" he asked.

I nodded. "It was fun though."

"There are showers in the shooting rage building if you want to take one before going home. We'll be here for a while." Leon said.

"I need to get a hold of some ice first." I said.

"For what? Did you injure yourself?" Leon asked looking more attentive than before.

"No… it's standard procedure evidently." I said.

Leon nodded and Riku took my arm. "Let's head to the kitchen. There's ice in the freezer." He said and I nodded.

"Riku… There's a beautiful stack of papers that I need you to read through before you go on duty." Leon said.

Riku sighed. "Got it."

"On duty? Aren't you already on duty?" I asked.

"No he means patrol the city, keep the peace sort of duty. Usually I have to do paper work so this is a good thing." Riku said with a smile.

"Oh! Can I come?" I asked.

"Absolutely not." He said firmly.

"Awwe why?" I asked.

"Sometimes it's dangerous and you'll be too distracting." Riku said and pointed to the chair and table in the kitchen.

I moved to sit at the table and Riku filled a couple of bags with ice before moving towards me.

"I couldn't find a towel so make sure not to keep the ice in one place for too long." Riku said and placed the ice on my legs.

The cold on my legs felt amazing. I didn't realize how achy my legs were until I felt some of the tension release.

"Sora do you know what you are doing for your birthday?" Riku asked.

I blushed before shaking my head. "No, I figured it would be like any other day." I said.

"You don't want to do something? Go to a restaurant, see a movie, any of those things? It's a special day, I'm sure Cloud and Leon want to celebrate it with you."

I smiled. "Sometimes I forget that my orphanage life is far behind me now… when it was my birthday we usually had a cake, but it wasn't much different from any other day." I said.

"That's sad." Riku said.

"No, I didn't have a problem with it. I always had a good day. I don't resent any of my birthdays. Don't get the wrong idea." I said.

"I still think it's sad." Riku said.

"But it's not! Roxas and I would always celebrate as much as we could on our own. I would tell him about some of the good times with Mom and Dad. Seifer would sometimes joke around with us. It was fun… not sad at all. The only birthday I ever cried on was the first one without my parents but after that, Rox and I would take the time to talk about what the future may have in store for us. It's not sad… it was more cathartic in a way." I said.

"Well I think this birthday coming up will be the best one you ever had. It'll be one with your giant mismatched family, filled with love and all that jazz." Riku said and kissed my forehead.

"Sounds promising." I said with a giggle before giving Riku a kiss.

When he and I pulled away I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I believe it is time to remove the ice." Riku said before kissing my nose and taking the ice off my legs.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him into a kiss again. I ran my fingers through his hair and Riku tilted my head upwards to deepen the kiss.

"I wouldn't let my dad see that…" a voice said from the door.

I pulled away from Riku with a gasp and looked to the doorway. "Matt!" I yelped.

"Dude, it's okay. I don't really care if you swing that way… but my Dad would probably report Riku if he saw… he's a real homophobe." Matt said.

I nodded. "We're finished with the ice on the table if you want it." I said changing the subject.

"Thanks." Matt said and took the ice when I handed them to him. "Your legs okay?" Matt asked.

"Yeah. Totally. The ice really helps." I said.

Matt nodded. "Yeah sorry but I have to ask… aren't you only seventeen, Sora?"

"Yeah… but we're not doing anything illegal… but my eighteenth birthday is on Friday." I said.

"Well that's good! As long as you guys know what you're doing." Matt said.

"We do." I said and smiled Riku.

Riku smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Matthew have you finished with the ice?" His father, Brent, asked.

"I just put it on my legs." Matt said.

Brent looked to me and smiled. "Hello Sora. I hear from Matt that you play soccer as well."

I nodded with a smile. Matt's dad wasn't that bad.

"Matt why don't you ice in my office. Sora you should come too. The air isn't right in here." He said and I caught his small glace towards Riku.

Okay… that was a little harsh. "I don't smell anything…" I said feigning ignorance.

I felt Riku's hand on my lower back push me forward. He was telling me to just go ahead.

I gave him a small concerned look.

He looked away from me and I frowned.

I moved towards the door feeling a little torn. Matt took my arm and gave me a look that said: 'Just follow us.'

I gave Riku one more look before walking towards Brent's office.

When we got there, Brent took in a deep breath. "See much better." He said.

I frowned. Matt sent me an apologetic look. "Dad… I think Sora needs to go back to his dad's office." He said.

"Well be careful on your way there. There are some people in this department that are dangerous." Brent said.

"Really? Like who?" I asked starting to feel a little angry.

"There are quite a few around here, but that Zexion and Riku are by far the worst! You shouldn't trust those types of people. They'll pounce on you if your guard is down." He said.

Matt just covered his face in what seemed to be shame.

I couldn't believe some people really felt that way about gay people. It really got my blood boiling.

Those were my friends that he was insulting. "They aren't tyrants Mr. Sanders, and they don't pollute the air. You should keep thoughts like those to yourself." I said and left the office.

I moved up the hall past the copy room and into Leon's office.

Riku was reading papers.

I moved over to him I hugged him from the side. Riku jolted a little from surprise. He was so focused in reading the papers on his desk that he didn't notice me approach him.

"Sora…" he said.

I hugged him tightly. "I love the way you smell and I don't think that you would attack me if my guard was down." I said without thinking.

Riku chuckled. "Thank you Sora… I like the way you smell too but right now you smell a little ripe."

I gasped and pulled away. "I'll go take a shower!" I said and moved to grab my stuff.

Riku caught my arm with a laugh and pulled me back. "I love you." He said in a very quiet voice.

I smiled. "I love you times a billion."

"You're cute." Riku said and kissed me. When he pulled away he said, "When you get to the showers, use one of the stalls. If they are full, just wait okay?" he said.

"Why?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I don't want my coworkers to look at what's mine." Riku said into my ear.

I blushed. "I don't think that your coworkers would really be interested in watching me take a shower." I said with a chuckle.

"Will you do as I say? Please?" Riku asked.

I smiled. "Yeah. Now let me go get clean."

He gave me one last kiss before letting me go. I grabbed my stuff and looked to Leon. "See you later Leon." I said.

Leon grunted and I left the room.


	52. Chapter 52

**Fire**

**Disclaimer: **Me owning Kingdom Hearts is crazier than a break-dancing fox!

SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I had to go out of town for auditions and stuff and I didn't have the time to write. And believe me, I took the SAT today and my left had is actually sore from filling in all those circles. I still type for you because I LOVE my readers! SO REVIEW!

Chapter 53

It was my birthday… I want to scream but it was 12:00 AM and I didn't want to wake the others up.

I decided on what I was going to do today. First, Rox and I were going with Cloud to the fire department for a birthday celebration fireman style! I was excited about that. Then we were going to the park to have a family soccer game. I couldn't wait! I could see it now.

Me, Roxas, and Leon versus Riku, Axel and Cloud. It was going to be a serious game!

I really wanted Demyx, Zexion, and the rest of the fire department to play too but they had to work. Luckily, Leon said he only has to stay at the office till noon, along with Riku.

Then after that we were going to dinner at Miyako's… I thought it would be cool to return to the very first restaurant I ever went to with Cloud and Leon. Hopefully this time Roxas will remember not to touch the grill…

Good times!

Then after that… after that… well, I don't really know what will happen. I mean I can't exactly be like, 'Hey Leon? I was wondering if I could go to Riku's house to get fucked into the mattress!' But I really did want to leave with Riku…

I was really ready now. Then after all that was finished, I wanted to draw Riku in the nude. I know that's so weird of me but he's so perfect and beautiful… there's no better model.

I had a hard time falling back to sleep but after about an hour, my eyes finally decided to stay shut.

When my alarm went off, I woke up for a second time and got out of my bed. I stretched and yawned before moving to go to the bathroom.

I opened the door…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SORA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO SORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

"Cloud and Roxas!" Leon snapped in annoyance.

They shut up.

"Happy birthday son." Leon said with a smile.

"Happy birthday bro! How does it feel to be a legal adult!" Roxas asked excitedly.

"Kinda like how it feels to be a legal minor…" I said scratching my head.

I was sudden pulled into a really tight hug by the two blonds of the house. "Oh I'm so happy to share this day with you, Sora! I never thought I'd get the chance to celebrate my kid's birthday… I almost feel as if it's my birthday! You two are the greatest gift I could have ever received. I love you so much!" Cloud said and he held us tighter.

"Please Cloud don't get emotional or I'll get emotional and then Sora will get emotional and then Leon will slap us all and tell us to get a grip!" Roxas said getting teary after seeing Cloud get teary.

"I'm s-sorry, I can't help it. Having you and Roxas and Leon with me as a family has made me the happiest dad on earth and I just love you so much and I can't even begin to imagine what life would be like without you guys here!" Cloud started to ramble, tears coming down his face.

"Cloud! D-didn't I t-tell you to s-st-stop with the emo-emotion! Now I'm cr-crying! I love you too! I feel the same way! I have the best parents and the best brother to ever be created on this earth! I only wish L-Leon would join this love fest!" Roxas began boo-hoo all over Clouds shoulder.

Fuck… I can feel the massive influx of sentimentality crashing into me like a wave. I felt the tears brewing in the corners of my eyes.

"This is the best birthday greeting I ever had! I love my family so much! Y-you g-guys made life so much easier to live with. B-before me and Rox were just w-waiting for something to happen… b-but now w-we don't have to wait and our lives, especially mine has been full of exciting ex-experiences and new beginnings full of fortunate happenings th-that I n-never thought would h-happen ever! Thank you so much! I love you guys so much f-for being here on m-my birthday! I'd forgotten what a b-birthday with parents felt l-like… it's one of the gr-greatest feelings ever… Thank you!" I blubbered. We were now just a large heap of sobs.

Then suddenly, Leon laughed. The man was laughing… I mean really laughing. It was the first time I had ever seen it. I think Rox and I stopped crying just to hear it better. It was a great sound.

It was actually a deep laugh that had a jolly and light essence. I was so happy that I could witness it.

"You th-three are just ridiculous! Oh God! Whooo! How can I not love such a goofy group. You think you could let go of Sora so I can hug the kid?" Leon asked through his laughs.

Cloud and Roxas just let go… I think they were so shocked, they couldn't really hold me anyway. I walked over to Leon and he pulled me into a tight hug.

"They weren't fuckin' lying when they said you kids grow up fast. Please… take your time… " Leon said.

"I'm not going anywhere, Dad." I said and held him tightly.

"I love you kid…" Leon said.

"Love you too daddy-o!" I said before pulling away with a smile. "What's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Anything you want honey-pie!" Cloud said and stood going into complete housewife mode.

I laughed… " I want pancakes!" I said.

"Pancakes it is!" Cloud said and scurried off to the kitchen. I laughed.

"I'm going to get ready, kay?" I said looking at Roxas.

"Yeah go ahead! Happy birthday!" he said again.

I nodded and moved into the bathroom. I took my shower, got dressed, brushed my teeth, ruffled my hair and left the bathroom for breakfast.

My pancakes had banana slices for eyes and bacon for their mouths. They were beautiful… and delicious!

After breakfast was over, Leon walked over to Roxas and kissed him on the head. He then moved to me and kissed my head. "I'll see you guys later." He said before moving over to Cloud.

With a peck on the lips and a kiss on the head, Leon bid Cloud farewell and left to go to the Police Department. Cloud turned to me and smiled.

"Are you ready for a Fireman Birthday Bonanza!" Cloud asked with a laugh.

I nodded. "Hell yeah! Bring it!" Roxas laughed. "Sounds like a blast!" he added.

We all piled into the car and drove to the Fire department. When we got out of the car, Roxas and Cloud ran for the garage and I was about to follow when I was blasted by a hose.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SORA!" I heard cheering as I tried to get away from the freezing water I was being sprayed with. When the hose was finally shut off, I was suddenly lifted into the air. I laughed and people continued to cheer and dance around while holding me up.

They put me on the ground and I smiled at all of them. "Thanks guys!" I said.

"How could we not celebrate one of the greatest days of the year! YOU'RE A MAN NOW!" Axel said and Xigbar nodded.

I looked at everyone and I was surprised that Saïx was also in all of this celebration. Everyone seemed genuinely happy for me… and that was a really great thing. It gave me a really good feeling.

"I love you guys! I swear you are just the greatest bunch of firemen I have ever met and probably will ever meet!" I said.

"Only because we're the best babe!" Reno said and Vexen suddenly lifted a beer into the air.

"CHEERS!" he yelled and chugged it down while every one laughed. "Vexen you get too crazy! You can't get drunk on the job!" Cloud exclaimed.

"Awww what's one beer gonna do!" Axel said.

"Damn… now I want a beer…" Xigbar and Xaldin said together.

"Vexen you asshole, you did that on purpose!" Marluxia said.

"Maybe if we all just pretend we're drunk, we won't need any alcohol!" Zack yelled.

"Zack, that's rediculo-"

"FAKE DRUNK BIRTHDAY PARTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Zack and Axel yelled together and someone turned on some music.

I yelped when I felt myself being lifted onto Xigbar's shoulders. I laughed when everyone started dancing. Roxas was on the floor laughing at Zack and Vexen, who were now swinging their shirts around and dancing like idiots.

These fools really didn't need any alcohol to act like total idiots. I looked to my right to see Axel dancing on top of a fire truck… I was pretty sure that if he wasn't careful he could end up killing himself.

"Isn't that dangerous?" I asked Xigbar.

"Nah, he's good. This isn't the first time this has happened. You should of seen Cloud's twenty first birthday, that shit was crazy!" Xigbar said and I laughed as Marluxia actually pulled out a BB gun and started shooting the unsuspecting victims from the loft.

Marly made the mistake of shooting Saïx and now Saïx was in hot pursuit of him. I was laughing so hard my abdomen was hurting. I never knew grown men could act so ridiculously.

Cloud was dancing with Lexaeus and Xaldin. Roxas was once again on the floor when Zack jumped in and started popping, locking, and dropping it all over the place. I think it freaked Lex out.

Xigbar put me down and I ran over to Zack and started dancing with him. Zack was actually a pretty awesome dancer. I watched Roxas run up to the fire truck and Axel pulled him up. Roxas started to dance with Axel on top of the truck. I couldn't even believe the sight.

Roxas? Dancing? Roxas doesn't dance! … well apparently he does! I think pretending to loose all of your inhibitions works well for Roxas. My little brother was grinding all up on Axel! It was a sight to behold!

One of the songs ended and another came on. I was surprised when all of the firemen cheered as the song began.

I watched Xigbar run up to Cloud and I almost died laughing as they recited the dialogue.

"Hiya Barbie!" Xigbar said.

"Hi Ken!" Cloud said in an amazingly similar girlie voice.

"Wanna go for a ride?"

"Sure Ken!"

"Jump in!" Xigbar finished.

Cloud then took a step forward while Xigbar, Vexen, Marly, and Zack stood behind him. Two on either side.

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world! Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair; undress me everywhere! Imagination, life in your creation!" Cloud sang.

Xigbar ran up and took his hand. "Come on Barbie, let's go party!"

I watched the spectacle in utter bewilderment. They had a choreographed dance to the song!

It was actually kind of amazing… in a very strange and demented way.

"Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please. I can act like a star I can beg on my knees!" Cloud sang as he danced around Xigbar.

Xigbar grabbed Cloud by the waist and they danced together. "Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again! Hit the town, fool around, let's go party!" Xigbar sang.

Cloud pushed him away and sang, "you can touch, you can play, if you say: 'I'm always yours'"

Xigbar, Vexen, and Marly all looked to Cloud and Zack and sang. "Come on Barbie, let's go party!"

Zack and Cloud shook their fingers singing. "Ah, ah, ah, yeah!"

They moved into the chorus and sang it together dancing around. Roxas and I just watched while laughing. It was really crazy!

By the end of it, the five men were in a can-can line. Roxas and I couldn't believe it.

"Oh, I'm having so much fun!" Cloud said.

"Well Barbie, we're just getting started!" Xigbar said.

"Oh I love you, Ken!" Cloud said and kissed Xigbar on the cheek.

When the song was over there was an awkward silence…

Then the next song came on and we wall went back to dancing.

The party lasted about four hours. It was really great. But they decided to stop at eleven because they needed to actually work to get paid. Rox and I sat on the crates and just talked about what we had witnessed during the party and laughed about them all over again.

This birthday was off to an amazing start!

When it was about twenty minutes after twelve. Cloud, Axel, Roxas and I headed out to the Police department. I got to sit in the passenger's seat of Axel's car for the first time and it was awesome!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SORA! I LOVERS YOU SO MUCH!" Demyx said as he embraced me tightly.

"Thanks Dem, I'm really glad I could spend some of it with you!" I said with a giggle.

"Happy birthday Sora. Thanks… for a lot of things." Zexion said.

I smiled at Zexion and pulled him into a hug. "Thanks for being my friend." I said.

"GAH! LOVERS BOTH OF YOU!" Demyx said and grabbed us both. I laughed.

"I love you too." I said.

Demyx gasped suddenly and pulled away from me. "Riku probably wants to see you! Let's go get him!"

"You don't have to, I'm right here. Happy birthday, Sora." I turned to see Riku smiling at me.

I blushed bright red and I really wasn't sure why… "Thank you." I said looking back at him.

"I know you told me you didn't really need me to get you anything… but I got you something anyway." Riku said and held a box out to me.

I opened it and there was a silver chain with a small key hanging from it. There was a diamond in that key and I gasped at the sight of it.

"I could say some cheesy line like 'You're the key to my heart,' but to be honest… the only reason I chose that one was because I thought of you when I saw it. I hope you like it." Riku said as I continued to stare at the necklace.

"Thank you so much for such a beautiful gift Riku. I d-don't know what to say…" I said quetly.

"You don't have to say anything… but it would make me really happy if I could help you put it on." Riku said.

I beamed at him. "Please do." I said.

"Awwwwww… that's so sweet! Axel you should learn to be more like Riku!" Roxas said.

"Well excuse me! I'm sorry I'm not Riku!" Axel said.

"I know you're not… I was only kidding Ax. Don't get your panties in a bunch." Roxas laughed.

"Speaking of panties… you should wear them for me one day." Axel said.

"Ew! Axel you pervert!" Roxas said and whacked Axel in the stomach.

Axel rubbed the offended spot. "That really hurt."

"I-I'm sorry… I shouldn't have hit you." Roxas said in a quiet voice.

"Awww what's with that? I thought we were play fighting!" Axel said.

"But I feel bad for hitting you…" Roxas said.

"Goof." Axel said and pulled Roxas into a hug.

Riku and I laughed at the conversation they were having. They were a really cute couple.

"So what are we doing today, love?" Riku asked.

I blushed at the endearment. "Going to the park to play soccer!" I said.

"I actually didn't see that coming… am I going to be on your team?" Riku asked.

"Nope." I said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"It would ruin the fun if you were on my team." I said with a laugh.

"Well if you want to get to the park anytime soon you might want to follow us." I heard Leon say and I turned to see people already headed for their cars.

I rode with Riku, Cloud was in the car, Leon was on his own bike, and Axel was with Roxas in his car. It was a quick ride to the house so I could get my soccer stuff before we went to the park.

Everything was perfect. We set up the field using cones and I grabbed my soccer ball from my bag. Okay, now it was time for me to split the teams.

"So it's me, Rox, and Leon versus Axel, Riku and Cloud. Prepare to lose." I said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Cloud said and I smiled at his competitive mode.

And so the game began.

Rox and I decided that Leon would be our goalie and evidently Axel was the other goal keeper.

"Axel do you even know how to be a goal keeper?" Roxas asked from across the field.

"Why don't you take a shot and find out!" Axel yelled back.

I kicked the ball to Roxas and he started to move down the field. I ran up the field only to be met with Cloud. I ran from him and managed to get open.

"Roxas!" I called and he kicked the ball to me. I was about to take a shot in their goal when Riku slid and took the ball from me. I smiled.

I knew this was going to be fun.

"Roxas cover Cloud okay?" I asked.

"Got it!" Roxas said and started to block Cloud from an opening.

I ran after Riku and started to dribble the ball to keep it from me. When the ball finally hit the ground. In that split second I managed to kick the ball to the left. Roxas saw the ball and retrieved it. I smiled.

I could trust Roxas to understand my plans.

I got around Riku and he passed the ball back to me. I moved down the field and from the corner of my eyes I could see Riku getting ready to cut me off again before I took a shot so I kicked the ball up and head-butted it to Roxas who managed to run to it at the last minute.

He shot the ball and I laughed when Axel was to busy watching Roxas to actually guard the goal.

Roxas and I laughed together when Cloud and Riku started yelling at Axel for not paying attention.

Now they had the ball and I was ready for a challenge. "Get ready, Rox!" I said.

Roxas nodded and I watched Riku pass the ball to Cloud. Cloud zoomed down the field and I had to take a second to be amazed.

Luckily Roxas snapped out of it quicker than I did and started defending. I shook my head and looked for Riku. When I found him and I ran to prevent him from getting the ball.

Roxas stumbled with his footing and Cloud took a shot. I ran down the field hoping that Leon would catch it and throw the ball to me.

Luckily, it happened and the ball came flying towards me. I took a shot.

Axel caught the ball and kicked it to the other side of the field.

To Roxas.

What was wrong with Axel? He was just useless…

"What the fuck Axel?" Cloud yelled.

"I'm sorry… I did it without thinking!" Axel replied.

"Well then think damn it!" Riku yelled.

Roxas kicked the ball to me again and I tried once more for a goal. Axel caught it again and threw it to one of his team members.

Riku got the ball and I say Roxas running towards him so I ran towards Cloud. Riku kicked the ball and Cloud head-butted it into the goal.

Cloud jumped up and down and Riku did a victory pose… which I thought was totally adorable.

But it was about time we made another point. I looked to Roxas who nodded. We were kicking it up a notch.

Roxas moved down the field faster than before when he was at the halfway line, he kicked it to me and I sped down the other half of the field. Riku tried to get the ball from me but I kicked it between him lags and got around him. In one fell swoop I kicked the ball and it flew into the goal!

"Yeah!" I yelled and Roxas ran up to me. We high-fived reach other before getting back to our side of the field.

"How long is this game going to be?" Leon asked.

I looked at my watch that was counting down the minutes.

"It'll be over in ten more minutes." I said.

Riku ran down the field and I got in front of him to get the ball. He managed to get around me so I dove for the ball and kicked it out of bounds.

"Sorry… your throw in." I said.

Riku picked up the ball and threw it to Cloud, but with two people guarding him it was easy to take the ball from him.

Roxas moved back up the field and I ran up as well.

"Shoot!" I told him.

Roxas swung his leg back and kicked the ball but it spiraled to the left. I ran after it while laughing. "Nice job, Rox!" I said and got the ball. But it was more difficult now because Riku and Cloud were now on defense.

Roxas blushed before trying to get open. I grumbled when Riku get the ball from me and started to move down the field. I ran after him and Roxas was following Cloud down the field.

Riku kicked the ball and I grumbled some more when it slipped past Leon's hands and into the goal.

"Woo!" Riku cheered and gave Cloud a man-hug.

I looked at my watch.

I had to make a point in sixty seconds.

"Roxas!" I yelled.

Roxas nodded and passed me the ball. I moved as fast as I could down the field Riku running up next to me to stop me.

I stopped the ball and smiled when Riku kept running. And with a hard kick the ball flew towards the goal.

I kicked the ball so hard that when Axel caught it, it actually threw him back into the goal.

When Axel fell, he dropped the ball and it hit the ground.

It was our point.

My watch's alarm went of and Roxas pounced on me. I caught him and we cheered together. I put Roxas down and I started laughing when he took off his shirt and ran around.

"Yeah! Sora, Leon, I make a frikkin awesome team!" Roxas said before falling back into the grass.

"Put your shirt back on son!" Leon snapped.

"Got it!" Roxas said and sat up to put his shirt on.

"Congrats, babe." Riku said and pulled me into a hug. I laughed. "Thanks, you're a good soccer player." I said.

"Now I understand what you meant when you said you didn't want to be on the same team." Riku said.

I laughed. "I think it's the opposite for Axel and Roxas. Axel can't be on the opposite team. I can't believe he threw the ball directly to Roxas!" I said.

"I know! Axel just can't help himself sometimes!" Riku laughed.

"I can hear you! Bastards!" Axel grumbled.

"Axel, next time we play… you can be on my team okay?" Roxas said.

"Okay… I can't help it if I think about you all the time…"

There was silence.

"Did I really say that out loud?" Axel asked.

We nodded.

"Strange things you do to me Roxas…" Axel said.

We laughed.

"I think Roxas and I need a shower." I said.

"Yeah, I think we all do." Cloud said.

"Okay so we'll all get clean and meet at Miyako's at seven. Sound good?" I asked.

"Sounds good." Riku said.

So we all set out to our homes to get ready for dinner.

A/N: REVIEW!


	53. Chapter 53

**Fire**

**Disclaimer: **NOTHING! …Except the plot…

Eighteen reviews within twenty-four hours! YAY!

Chapter 54

When we got home from the family soccer game, I was the first one in the shower. I made sure to clean everything… I wanted to smell nice anyway.

When that was done, I even brushed my teeth again and re-ruffled my hair, I moved to my bedroom to figure out what I was going to wear.

I need it to send a message… two messages actually. The first being:

RIKU PLEASE TAKE ME HOME WITH YOU

The second being:

LEON I'M NOT A BABY SO LET ME GO HOME WITH RIKU

It needed to be sexy but tasteful so that Leon didn't think I was a whore… I looked through my wardrobe. I found a light blue button down shirt and my favorite pair of jeans.

They were my favorite because Riku bought them for me. I put the beautiful chain and key pendant back around my neck before putting on the button up shirt. I left the top two buttons undone so that Riku could see the key pendant resting just below my collarbones.

I then looked at the pair of jeans. I smiled at them before remembering what Riku had said to me once.

_"You should stop wearing boxers completely. I think the jeans fit your form better without them."_

My smile turned into a smirk as I put on the jean with out any boxers. I'd save Riku the trouble.

Whoa… slow down brain.

I put on my black chucks and moved to the mirror. I bit my lip… was I being ridiculous… I didn't want to look stupid. I shook my head. I looked nice and Riku would like it.

There was a knock on my door and Roxas walked into my room.

Roxas gasped. "Sora! You look hot!" he said with a smile.

I smiled. "I was going for sexy for Riku but adult for Leon." I said.

Roxas gave me a once over. "That works. I can see it." He said with a nod.

"Good. Hopefully Riku will see that I really want to go home with him…" I said.

"So you are really gonna do it?" Roxas asked.

"Yep." I said.

"You seem so sure…" Roxas said in a quiet voice.

"Because I'm really ready for this." I replied.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Well… you kind of reach this point where you've been so scared about it that you've actually gotten used to it. And then the whole desire sort of kicks in and you don't even care about fear anymore anyway. It's really cool actually. Usually you're mind or you're body are gonna betray you somehow. But for once, both my body and my mind are backing up my resolve. Little feelings like wanting to be his and feeling closest to him or having him be The One kinda help too." I said.

"Wow… I'm definitely not ready!" Roxas said.

"That's totally okay… it really takes time." I said.

"You really sound like an adult right now…" Roxas said.

"You should have heard my thoughts earlier… they were definitely not adult in any way. More perverted…" I said with a laugh.

Roxas laughed. "You ready to go?"

I nodded. "Are Cloud and Leon ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go get some Japanese food!" Roxas cheered and started can-canning down the hall singing 'Barbie Girl.'

I laughed and followed him.

Roxas turned to me suddenly. "Having those two buttons undone really helps direct the eyes if you know what I mean. I don't forget to lift your arms up a couple of times so that Riku can see your boxer-less hips… you little strumpet!" Roxas added at the last minute with a giggle and ran down the hall.

I blushed before running after him. I caught up to him and punched him in the shoulder. "Butthead." I grumbled.

"I was just joking, you really look nice and not whorish at all. It's seems more like you know what you are doing than anything else." Roxas said.

Cloud walked down the stairs and grabbed the keys. "Are we all ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded. "Where's Leon?" I asked.

"He's coming, he was fixing his belt when I left the room." Cloud said before looking at me. "Somebody's not wearing underwear."

I blushed even redder. "Is it really that obvious? I thought only Riku would notice it…" I trailed off.

"No… I just happen to know what it's like. And Roxas probably expected it." Cloud said.

"Seriously don't even worry about it, Cloud and I understand right?" Roxas asked and looked at our blond parent.

"Yeah, we do. To be totally honest, I didn't wear underwear on the date before my first time with Leon... in fact, I think I looked a hundred times skankier. I'm actually surprised my parents let me out of the house. But anyway, the way your dressed is much more mature. I appreciate that, and so will Leon." Cloud said.

"Do you have the keys Cloud?" Leon asked as he moved down the stairs.

"Yes I do! I am so ready for Japanese food!" Cloud exclaimed and opened the front door.

We all piled into the car and began our way to the restaurant.

-Fire-

When we got to the restaurant, I got out of the car and took a deep breath. I wasn't nervous or anything, but it felt good to have a breath of fresh air.

"Why don't you two wait outside for Axel and Riku while we get the table?" Cloud asked.

"Okay!" Roxas and I said together.

I watched Leon and Cloud enter the building and I turned to look at the entrance to the parking lot.

I smiled when the sound of Riku's bike caught my attention. As he pulled into the parking lot, Roxas grabbed my arm and pulled me closer.

"Listen, you should walk up to him and greet him. I guarantee he will immediately notice the collarbones. Then you should smile and scratch the back of your head like you always do and that way he'll notice your hips. Just with that I will bet you a million dollars he will not be sending you back with us tonight." Roxas said.

I blushed for a third time before nodding. I would just treat this as an experiment… no, more like a spy operation.

OPERATION: GET RIKU TO INFILTRATE MY PANTS

I giggled at the thought before watching Riku lock his helmet with his bike.

"Go!" Roxas said from behind me and I scrambled off towards Riku.

I moved a little faster as I got closer to him. Riku was a really easy person to approach, and I could feel my heart flutter as I got closer.

_Operation Start!_

"Hey Riku!" I said happily before hugging him. I pulled away and looked up at him.

_Phase one of operation: Success!_

Roxas was right. Riku looked at the exposed skin on my chest before looking back at me my face. I would have laughed if I weren't so happy to see Riku.

"Hey sweetheart, happy birthday again." Riku said with a smile.

I gave him a goofy smile before raising my arm to scratch the back of my head. I could feel my shirt rising off of my hip.

_Phase two of operation: Success!_

Riku definitely looked at my hip for more than a second… but I didn't really care. I put my arm down and took his hand. "Cloud and Leon went to get the table. But Rox and I were waiting outside for you and Axel. Now, it's just Axel we're waiting for." I said.

I moved to pull Riku along by the hand but Riku pulled me back suddenly. I almost jumped when his lips were on mine. He pulled from me and looked me in the eyes. "I'm not gonna lie. You look damn sexy right now." He said quietly.

I smirked. "Glad you noticed." I said before connecting our lips again. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and I sighed into the kiss when one of his hands. Moved under my shirt to hold the small of my back. I was about to open my mouth to deepen the kiss when the sound of a car honk scared the shit out of me.

I jerked away from Riku and turned to see Axel in his cherry-red corvette. I smiled.

"Axel! You scared the living daylights out of me!" I yelled.

"I can't believe you two were making out in the middle of a parking lot… not only that, you're in the street. You know, those lanes that cars go down. Did you forget?" Axel said with a smirk.

I blushed. "Yeah, sorry about that." I said.

I jumped when Riku put an arm around my waist. "We should go inside." He said.

I nodded.

"Axel! You can't just interrupt them! They were having a moment! You're just jealous because I didn't run to greet you and make out with you in your car!" I heard Roxas chastise Axel. I laughed at his reasoning because it was probably true.

"So what?" Axel exclaimed.

Riku laughed at the response.

Riku and I entered the restaurant and I couldn't help but feel warm at the memories that suddenly came back to me from the first time I was here.

"Riku." Leon said.

"Sir." Riku said and shoot Leon's hand. I smiled.

They were so manly!

I moved over to Cloud who was also watching the scene. He chuckled and I wondered what was so funny.

"I'm sorry… it is so funny when Leon goes into overprotective mode. It makes him look ridiculous… watch, it looks like he has a stick up his ass!" Cloud said and pointed discreetly to Leon.

I looked over to Leon and Riku talking and I laughed when I started seeing what Cloud meant. In trying to act intimidating he just looked like he was having a hard time moving a bowl.

You could only notice it if you were looking for it and if you knew what Leon acted like when we wasn't trying to be 'overprotective dad.'

But man was it amusing.

"Where's Roxas?" I asked suddenly and looked around for him. When I finally found him I chuckled.

"I guess he gave in." I said aloud as I watched Axel and Roxas make out in his car.

"Should I go get them?" I asked.

"I'm really tempted to let Leon get them… but I'm not that cruel." Cloud said before moving outside to break them up.

When I heard a lady call out the name Strife, I moved over to Riku and Leon.

"They called our table." I said.

"Are you excited to see the chefs cook on the grill?" Riku said.

"Yeah! I hope it's the same one as the last time I came here! That would be so cool!" I said and sat at the table. I looked as the others started to sit down. I giggled when Roxas sat with a dejected look on his face.

That what he gets for making out with Axel in his car… he should have known that would get him in trouble.

When the waiter came towards us I smiled. "Look Roxas, it's Tidus!" I said.

Roxas smiled and nodded.

Tidus walked up to the table and smiled. "Four of you look really familiar." He said.

"You served us before, and Roxas burned his hand on the grill." I said.

Roxas blushed. "Shut up!"

"Oh yeah! I assume Roxas wants a sprite again?" he asked.

"Yeah, that would be great." He said.

"Baby… what would possess you to put your hand on an open grill?" Axel asked, talking to Roxas.

"I didn't know it was a grill at the time." Roxas grumbled.

Axel chuckled. "My Roxy's so cute!"

I shook my head at them and we finished our drink orders.

"I'll be right back with those and then I'll take your orders." Tidus said.

As we waited for our drinks to come, we all entertained ourselves by listening to the playful banter between Roxas and Axel. They were a pair of spitfires.

But they fit so well.

"Alright, here are the drinks. What would you fine customers like to order?" Tidus asked.

"I'll have the hibachi streak." Axel said.

"I'll have the hibachi shrimp." Roxas said.

"I'll have the same as Roxas." Cloud said.

"I will have the fillet mignon." Leon ordered.

"Hibachi salmon, please." Riku ordered.

"May I have the hibachi chicken please?" I asked.

"Sure thing. Is that everyone?" Tidus asked.

We nodded.

"The chef will be with you shortly." Tidus said before going to wait on another table.

"I never would have thought you'd choose the salmon. I figured you were a steak kinda guy." Axel said with a smile.

"Axel… my last name is Shinomori. The Japanese like their fish." Riku said as if he's responded to that kind of statement many times.

Axel laughed. "Well excuse me for being an ignorant American!"

"To be completely honest… I didn't really think you would order that either." I said with a smile.

"What did you think I was going to ask for?" Riku asked.

"I really don't know… I kinda forgot that fish was even on the menu…" I said with a sheepish grin.

Riku chuckled before taking my hand under the table. I smiled at him and then looked at Leon. "However, I knew that Leon was going to get the fillet mignon." I said with a giggle.

"Oh really?" Leon asked.

"Yes I did. I know you! You're one of those people that know what they like and don't like trying new things. You got the fillet mignon last time!" I said.

"That's not tr-"

"Don't even try to deny it Leon! When we were dating, the waiter came to take our orders while he was in the bathroom and I ordered him something completely different. Needless to say, he had a _fit _when the food came. I had to switch my plate with his to get him to stop." Cloud said with a laugh.

Roxas and I laughed because we both could visualize the scene in our heads.

The chef came about a minute or so later and I watched in awe as he began to swing the knives and things around. We all laughed when the chef scared the crap out of Axel by pretending to spray him with soy sauce.

The chef poured a bottle of liquid onto the grill and I listened to the sizzles and pops as it boiled. Then the chef lit a match and suddenly the grill was engulfed in flames. I moved back in surprise and squeezed Riku's hand.

When the fire burned away I felt Riku squeeze my hand in return. I smiled at him.

It took around an hour for everyone's food to be completely done. We all joked and I would switch plates with Sora and steal from Leon's plate when he wasn't looking.

When the chef and the staff came back to our table to sing me happy birthday I almost cried again. Almost! I held it in!

I was really happy. This was definitely the best birthday ever.

"So how old are you now?" one of the waiters asked.

"Eighteen!" I said and the staff 'ohhhed.'

"Are you available?" A waitress asked.

"Taken." Riku immediately inserted putting an arm around my waist. I blushed.

"What he said." I replied.

The staff 'awwwwed.'

When it was all over, after I was full and all of the food was bought and paid for, I stood and stretched. "I am full!" I said happily.

"That was very delicious!" Roxas said.

I put my hands on my head and nodded. "I liked the shrimp but I think I like the chicken the best." I said.

The others stood and I was about to move to the door when Riku once again pulled me closer to him by the hips. I shivered when I felt his hands on my skin. I had forgotten about how my shirt lifts when my arms are up.

We made it outside and I was about to talk to Riku when Leon took my arm. "I need to talk to you." He said.

I nodded and followed him to the side of the restaurant. He looked at me seriously. "I assume you are leaving with Riku." Leon said.

I nodded.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Yes, I am." I said in all seriousness.

He pulled me into a hug and I couldn't help but feel like he was having a hard time letting me go.

"Be safe." He said.

I smiled at him. "Always. I will see you tomorrow. Have a good night." I said.

"You too… I've already made this clear to Riku, but if he does anything to you that you don't like, I'm killing him. Pass that warning on to him again." Leon said.

I smiled. "I will Leon." I said before moving back to the front.

Cloud moved over to me and gave me a hug. "I love you… don't forget protection okay?" he whispered in my ear.

I blushed and covered my face. "Okay…" I said.

"Sora! Have fun!" Roxas said and pounced on me. "and I want the details later." He said.

I laughed. "Do you really?" I asked.

"Yes, it's my duty as your brother to know." Roxas said.

"I'm not really sure about that but okay…" I said with a laugh and hugged him tightly. "Wish me luck." I said quietly into his ear.

"You don't need it but good luck bro." Roxas replied.

I smiled before walking over to Riku. "Ready to go?" I asked.

Riku took my hand and started to walk me to his bike.

"DON'T FUCK UP RIKU!" I heard Axel yell.

I laughed when Riku shot him the finger with his unoccupied hand.

It wasn't long before I was on my way to Riku's house.

My heart was pounding when I got off the bike. But it was a good pounding… I wasn't afraid at all. I took off my helmet and handed it to Riku who smiled and kissed me on the head.

I walked to his door and actually caught the house keys when he threw them to me from his bike.

I opened the door and smiled at he familiarity of the home. So many great things happened in this house… and more were about to begin.

I handed him the keys when he entered the house and he locked the door. He then turned to me and I yelped when Riku picked me up and threw me over his shoulders.

"R-Riku!" I squeaked. "I can walk!" I said with a laugh.

"I'd cannot tell you how many times I've imagined throwing you onto my bed and having my way with you." Riku said.

I laughed again. "Well… don't throw me too hard… I did kind of just eat…" I said.

"I'll hold you this way." He said before flipping me around to hold me bridal style. I blushed and hid my face in his shoulder.

"We're just a couple balls of cheese!" I said with a laugh.

"Yes we are, and I like it!" Riku said with a chuckle before opening his bedroom door. We walked inside and proceeded to plop me on top of the bed. "You sure about this? If you are going to back out… you need to do it now. I'm totally cool with waiting if you need time." Riku said.

"Riku… I purposely chose not to wear underwear today… do you really think I don't want to get laid?" I asked.

"How frank of you." Riku said before getting onto his bed and moving towards me. "But I believe a better term for this would be…" he moved even closer to me, our lips almost touching. "Making love." He said with a smirk before attaching our lips.

I immediately wrapped my arms around him. I was so happy, this was really happening! I deepened the kiss and allowed myself to get lost in it.

One of Riku's large hands started to remove my shirt. I broke away from him to slide it off. We reconnected again and I, feeling bold, started to work on the buttons of his shirt.

Riku's kisses moved to my neck and I started to have trouble concentrating on the buttons. He nipped at my collarbone and I let go of the button I was working on and wrapped my arms around him again.

His hands were hot as they moved over my torso. I gasped when his hands grazed a nipple.

"R-riku…" I moaned quietly. He smiled at me before kissing me again. He took off his shirt and quickly got back to touching me.

I could feel myself getting hot and the jeans I was wearing were starting to constrict. "T-take my pants off." I moaned when his lips touched a sensitive spot on my neck.

Riku chuckled at the command but complied. When my pants were completely gone I realized…

I was completely naked… in front of Riku. Then the shyness hit me like a wave. My face was already red but now it was burning and I quickly grabbed a pillow and covered my face.

"I was wondering when this wall of confidence was going to fall. Sweetheart, look at me." Riku said.

I shook my head.

"Would it make you feel better if I was naked too?" he asked.

I nodded.

He chuckled again and I heard the sound of Riku removing his clothes. Out of curiosity, I peeked from behind the pillow to catch a glimpse.

"You don't have to peek, babe. You know I love you right?" he asked.

"Yes…" I said quietly.

"And you love me, right?" he asked.

"Yeah… a lot." I said.

"Then you don't have to be afraid. Let's be comfortable with each other." He said.

"But I am comfortable with you… I just can't believe… I'm really naked!" I said covering my face with the pillow again.

Riku laughed. "Yeah you are! And you're beautiful… I'm really liking these nicely toned upper legs. Thank you soccer training!" Riku said and I felt his hand move up my inner thigh.

I shivered at the touch and moved the pillow from my face slowly. "You really-" I was interrupted by a pair of lips on mine. His hand moved to my chest and he started to fondle the area. I gasped again before moaning his name again.

Riku moved to hover over me and I could feel the heat of his body above mine. His kiss moved back downwards this time moving to my nipples.

"A-ahh! Ri-ahhh!" I moaned, I was feeling breathless and hot.

Riku's mouth started to move even lower and I felt his teeth nip at my hipbone. It sent shivers up my spine and gave me a jolt of pleasure. "Riku!" I shouted.

His mouth moved even lower… he was so close to my groin but he would move back upwards if he got too close.

It was driving me crazy!

"R-riku…" I started but trailed off.

"Hmm?" he hummed. The vibrations of his voice on my skin sent me reeling.

"D-don't-Ahhh…. D-don't t-t-ahn! Don't tease me!" I managed to finally get out.

Riku smirked and I moaned loudly when he took me into his mouth.

"Ahhh! Riku!" I moaned loudly. This was definitely not what I was expecting! How could something like this feel so good?

Riku started to bob his head up and down. I grabbed at the sheets around me. Waves of pleasure were engulfing me and I couldn't even function.

Riku tongued the slit and I cried out in bliss. "Ahhhn! Y-yess!" My hands eventually got into his hair and I tried not to pull it as he continued.

When I started to feel the pleasure pooling low in my core, I stuttered. "R-riku… st-stop… I'm g-gonna…" I was having a lot of trouble even finishing the thought.

Riku continued and I wasn't sure if he understood what I was trying to tell him.

"R-riku w-wait… I'm alm-most-AHHHHHHH!" I shouted when I felt myself hit the back of his throat.

I thrashed a little before panting. I couldn't believe he swallowed it though. I covered my face and turned from him. It was really embarrassing… I came in his mouth!

Then I realized what I was doing… Riku just sucked me off and _I _can't even look at him? That was so wrong of me.

I moved my hands from my face and I could see him looking at me. His eyes filled with longing. I knew what he was thinking.

_Maybe he's not ready for this… I should stop. _

I couldn't bear it. I was torturing him. He's waited for so long, he's thought about it all the time and I'm just being so ungrateful right now.

He's been bottling away his desire and need to touch me. He looked so desperate but he was _still _willing to stop if I wasn't ready…

I was a terrible boyfriend.

I sat up and crawled over to him. "Riku… I love you and even though I'm scared, I know there's been something you've been keeping from me." I said.

He looked as though he was drowning in need. I hated myself for making him feel that way.

"Granted… it was for my sake… but you don't have to hold back your emotions for me anymore. I-I can see the passion in your eyes and I know you've been so desperate… but it's okay now. I want to experience all of you… even if it hurts… even if it kills me…" I said in a soft voice.

"So…" I started and moved my lips to his neck. I kissed my way down to his shoulder. "Let go." I said and I felt myself being pushed back down on the bed again.

And that's when Riku finally unleashed his desires. I could feel his hot, desperate hands moving all over me.

Yes.

His lips blazing over every inch.

Touch me.

His hot breath against my skin.

Take me.

And like a knife, his voice calling my name cut me to pieces.

Make me yours.

I could feel myself loosing it… everything around me a blur.

Do with me what you will.

Riku bit and kissed my skin… sending shivers and jolts down my spine.

Do anything… anything… I'm yours to keep.

His fingers entered me and I cried out at the sensation. The pain, the sting only added to my experience. He made me feel… so alive. I wrapped my arms around him hoping to become closer… to feel his heat. A third finger entered me I hissed at the burning feeling.

Even if it hurts.

I could hear voices intermingling, mine and his. We shouted each other's names. He pulled me onto his lap. He looked at me. Was I ready?

Yes… even if it kills me.

"AHHHHHHHN RIKU!" I shouted as he entered me. The pain was immense... I bit my lip and held tightly to him as he moved. I panted and whined a little in attempt to ignore the pain.

Riku held me close kissing along my neck to distract me from the pain. I closed my eyes and focused on his warmth, his gentle hand moving along my spine, the racing of his heart. I couldn't believe I was so afraid of this. It hurts… it hurts a lot… but it's nothing compared to the absolute happiness I feel… I was whole; I was precious and wanted. I belonged with someone… _to someone._

I cried out when the most intense feeling of ecstasy hit me suddenly. "Th-there!" I shouted. "D-don't s-stop!" I panted into his ear.

"You're s-so tight… S-sora you f-feel so good." Riku said in a low sultry voice.

He moved again and I felt another wave of pleasure. This one more concentrated and forceful than the first. "AHHHN! RIKU! AGAIN! HARDER!" I yelled I couldn't control myself. I clung to him tightly. I was feeling the same desperate longer he was feeling.

I cried out again and again with every thrust. I started to rock my hips to the rhythm of his movements.

"I'm a-almost…" I panted as I held onto him.

"M-me too." He said and quickened his pace. I couldn't think straight I felt so good. I was pretty sure whatever I shouted from here on out was nonsensical. The same pooling of need started to gather in my lower body.

And finally release.

"RIKU! AHHHHH!" I moaned loudly before I came. I slumped against him and shivered as I rode out my orgasm. After a few more thrusts, I could feel him release inside me.

"SORA!" he shouted as he came. We panted and trembled as we collapsed onto the bed. It was so amazing... I was so incredibly happy that I couldn't even describe it.

I moved closer to Riku and rested my head on his chest. I could feel his heartbeat begin to slow and become steadier. His chest began to rise and fall more slowly and his breaths became less audible.

"I love you…" I said.

"I love you too… so much." Riku said.

I smiled. "Was I okay?" I asked.

"The best… thank you." Riku said and ran his hand up and down my back.

I was enjoying our cuddle session when suddenly a thought hit me. "Oh god… Sorry Cloud…" I said.

"What? What happened?" Riku asked sounding slightly alarmed.

"We forgot protection…" I said.

"Shit… so much for being a responsible adult Riku…" he chastised himself.

"It's okay… you don't have any diseases, I don't have any diseases. What's the point?" I said.

"I know that but… Leon will kill me if he finds out…" Riku said with a chuckle.

"Well then it'll just have to be our little secret then, yeah?" I asked while drawing little shapes on his chest.

Riku laughed before pulling me up for a kiss. "I guess so. Are you tired?" He asked.

I nodded and sighed in satisfaction. "Let's take a nap then." Riku yawned.

I nodded again before drifting to sleep.

A/N: WOW… sorry! This was a lot more difficult than I thought… I hope it doesn't suck! But I hope you like it… REVIEW!


	54. Chapter 54

**Fire**

**Disclaimer: **What chapter is this? Like 55? You've seen like 54 disclaimers already. I think you've got it by now… I don't own.

So, I'm giving all of you SoRiku lovers out there a heads up… This story from here on out will have a lot more focus on Axel and Roxas. Sorry to disappoint but Sora's arc of the story is pretty much finished. Don't worry though. I'm thinking about finishing NO RUNNING, NO DIVING and thinking up new SoRiku plots. YAY for summer and free time!

Chapter 55

I woke up this morning and realized… my first semester of real high school was coming to an end and winter vacation was on its way.

But first there were exams… gross.

I stretched and made my way over to the bathrooms. I took my shower and got ready for school. When that was done I headed downstairs.

Sora was sitting on the couch probably texting Riku. I smiled. Ever since his birthday, Sora's been a little different. Nothing bad or concerning… but he's kind of mellowed out a little. It could be because he's started college applications and other really important things. But I sense that there's a peace in his heart that he's never had before. I look at him and I know he's really happy with the way things are.

Don't get me wrong… give him a bowl of candy and he'll start bouncing off the walls. But he's a lot calmer and way more content with his lifestyle.

It's a nice change. "Hey, bro. Are you ready for exams?" I asked.

"Nah… more ready for Christmas." Sora said with a chuckle.

"I can't wait for Christmas! My favorite holiday with my favorite kids for the first time!" Cloud said as he entered the room. "There's breakfast if you want it."

I smiled and moved to the kitchen. "Morning, Leon." I said and pulled a plate from the cabinet.

"Good morning. Who is driving you to school today?" Leon asked.

"Axel is… at least that's what he texted me yesterday." I said.

"That's fine I just wasn't sure if I had to do it today." he said.

I placed some food on my plate and took another plate for Sora. I handed him the plate when he entered the kitchen.

"Thanks, Rox." Sora said.

"No problem. We kind of have to hurry though because Axel should be here in a few minutes." I said as I put a forkful of egg and sausage into my mouth.

Sora nodded and continued to eat.

"Oh! Did I tell you guys that over Christmas break the music club is going caroling! Well… not really caroling but we have all these cute little Christmas gigs all over the west side. I'm singing at the mall, a lot of churches, the park, I'm really excited about this." I said with a smile.

"Can Cloud and I come?" Leon asked.

"Yes you can. And I hope you do Leon because you've never heard me sing yet." I said.

"I can't believe it. Ever since interlude you've been much more comfortable performing in front of people. It's really great. You're actually excited about singing for an audience." Sora said with a smile.

"Well… I think it's because I realized how much fun it is. I can really make people happy when I sing. So I think it's important that I share my talents." I said.

"That's a good way of thinking about it." Cloud said.

I nodded and jumped when my phone vibrated in my pocket. "That's probably Axel. Are you ready to go Sora?" I asked.

"Yeah… It's so awesome to have English class this early in the morning." Sora said sarcastically.

I laughed. "It's not that bad. Love you, Cloud and Leon." I said.

"Be safe you two." They said together.

"We will, bye!" Sora said before we left the house.

I ran over to the cherry-red corvette and hopped into the front seat. Axel chuckled.

"You are becoming really good at getting into my car." He said.

I kissed his cheek. "I think it's because I love this car so much." I said.

"Wow… for a second… I was jealous of my own car." Axel said.

I laughed. "I need to get to school Axel, drive!" I said.

I heard Axel grumble something along the lines of 'so bossy,' before pulling away from the house.

I turned to Sora and asked him if he knew how the exam schedule worked.

"Well… I think you have two exams everyday except Friday. One before lunch and one after lunch." Sora said.

"Ah, that makes sense. I hope these exams are easy… I really hate taking long tests, they're annoying." I said.

"I know how you feel, babe. But in my case, after high school I went straight into the academy for fire fighting so I didn't take many writing test…" Axel said.

I smiled. "Awe… I would have loved to see you in your academy uniform… you must have been so cute!" I said.

"The hell I was! I was sexy since birth." Axel said.

Sora and I looked at each other before laughing. Axel was so ridiculous. I kissed him on the cheek again. "Whatever you say, love." I said.

"You two are kind of mean… this is my car you know. I have every right to kick you out of it." Axel said.

I snorted. "I love you, Axel." I said.

"Nope… it's too late to suck up to me. I'm officially holding a grudge." Axel said as he pulled up to the school area.

"Awe, come on Axel. You know I was only kidding. You're really, really sexy! Looking at you just like this is making me horny." I said.

"Oh, really?" Axel asked as he put his arm around me.

"Pffffft! No, goodbye." I said and quickly hopped out of his car. Sora started laughing from his spot near the school steps.

I turned back and smiled at Axel who looked at me in shock. "I love you, Axel!" I yelled to him.

"I'm am so not picking up the phone if you call me tonight!" Axel said and drove away.

I giggled a little before walking over to Sora.

"That was pretty evil… funny, but evil." Sora said.

"Was it too much? I just really wanted to tease him… I hope he didn't take it seriously." I said.

"I don't think it was too much. It was hilarious and if Axel can't appreciate that… then he's a buzzkill." Sora said.

I smiled before heading to homeroom.

"Wassup?" Tom asked.

"Not much I just hope that today isn't boring." I said.

"Me too dude… as much as I can appreciate review sessions… I actually have A's in all of my classes so I don't really need them." Thomas said with a sigh.

"Well, I have A's too so I guess I'm in your position." I said.

"Are you kidding me? Why is it that I work ten times harder than both of you and I have B's." Rinoa complained as she entered the room.

"Maybe it's because you're a girl and just not cut out for school. You should just stay home and make babies." Tom said but choked when Rinoa landed a karate chop to his neck.

I cringed at the sight. "That was a dumb thing to say and you know it." I said.

"Jesus! I was only joking!" Tom said as he rubbed at his neck.

I shook my head at them… they were so silly.

-Fire-

The day basically was just as uneventful as I thought it would be. Music History was cool though because we got to listen to Mozart symphonies.

By the time I got to English, I was kind of worn out. I actually think that Mr. Highland was worn out as well. We had a silent study in that class.

I looked through a couple of subjects before the bell rang. I packed up my stuff and was about to leave when I heard Mr. Highland call my name.

I turned to him and smiled. "Do you need me for something?" I asked.

"Yeah, do you mind staying after class for a few minutes? I'll give you a note." Mr. Highland asked.

"No problem." I said and moved to sit back in my desk.

Mr. Highland closed the door and walked over to me. "I wanted to talk to you about your brother." He said.

I frowned. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, he's struggling… no, that's not the right word. He doesn't put any effort into his English class. I'm very concerned for his grade." He said.

"To be completely honest with you Mr. Highland, my brother really just hates your guts." I said.

"But that has nothing to do with his grades! He should work for himself, not for me." Mr. Highland replied.

"Well… how bad is it?" I asked.

"He's bordering failure." Mr. Highland said in complete seriousness.

I frowned as my eyes widened. "Sora… come on…" I muttered. "I had no idea it was this bad." I finished.

"In any other English class, he would be out of the line of fire… but in my classes, class participation is twenty-five percent of the grade. He doesn't contribute to the class at all. Nor does he have good testing grades. He just doesn't care. I've had countless discussions with him. I don't want to get his parents involved but I might have to." Mr. Highland said.

"Well… is there anything I can do?" I asked.

"I was hoping you would ask that question." He said before standing.

"What can I do? I don't want my brother to fail English. It's such a beautiful subject." I said.

"There's a way I can make sure he get's good grades." Mr. Highland said and turned to me.

"How?" I asked.

Mr. Highland walked over to me and placed his hand on mine. "I just need a little cooperation from you." He said.

I nodded. "Do I need to tutor him after school or something?" I asked.

"… no…" Mr. Highland said and took my hand and pulled me into a standing position.

"Do I need to convince him that you're an awesome teacher? I bet if I tried hard enough I could." I said.

"No… all you have to do is follow some simple directions." He said before putting his hands on my shoulders and pushing down on them.

"W-what are you doing sir?" I asked when my knees hit the floor.

"Here's what you need to do." Mr. Highland said as his hands went to his pants.

"What? No! Why would you ask me something like that? No, I refuse!" I said before getting up and moving towards the door.

"You know… it's going to be really hard for Sora to get into college with a failing grade on his report card… and he can forget about the soccer team." I heard his dark voice say from behind me.

I turned to him with tears in my eyes. "Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"I'm only trying to help your brother you see… because if this doesn't happen, he will fail." Mr. Highland's eyes were a smoky amethyst, burning me in my place.

What was I supposed to do? Sora wouldn't be able to go to college or play soccer… it would really hurt him.

"This is all your choice… it'll be your fault if he fails. Imagine your parent's disappointment at the news of his failure. It would be so tragic." He said.

His words cut me like a knife. "You s-swear he won't fail?" I asked, tears starting to stream down my face.

"I guarantee he will pass." He said. "Now come over here."

I walked very slowly over to him. I was shaking with shame. I loved English class so much… I respected this man for the passion he had shown everyday for the subject. I looked up to a man like him… but… now I see his true colors.

"On your knees." He commanded.

I covered my face as I sank to the floor. I heard the clanking of Mr. Highland's belt unbuckling and the zipper being pulled downwards.

"If you bite me, I will fail your brother and make sure he gets expelled." Mr. Highland said before grabbing a fistful of my hair.

I yelped only to get Mr. Highland shoved in my mouth. I choked and pushed him way.

"I-I don't want to d-do this! Sora wouldn't w-want me t-to do this!" I started to pull from his hold on me but he grabbed my head with both hands and shoved himself into my mouth.

"It's too late to back out. Ah! You're so hot and wet…" he said and he started to thrust.

I was choking on him… but all of the sounds I made only added to his pleasure. I hated myself for even considering this. Every time I felt him hit the back of my throat, I felt more and more wretched.

This wasn't really helping Sora… if he didn't make the grades, a teacher had every right to fail a student. I was being used for no reason and it was all my fault.

When I felt Mr. Highland climax in my throat, Axel flashed through my mind.

The darkest and most painful self-hatred I had ever felt stuck me down. I was betraying him! I was betraying him over something that could have been solved differently.

"Swallow it." Mr. Highland commanded as he pulled my hair.

I felt so sick as the thick liquid traveled down my throat. It tasted like bile.

Mr. Highland pushed me to the floor and I sobbed as I curled into a ball. I was disgusting… I cheated on my boyfriend with someone I didn't even love.

Mr. Highland walked over to me and pulled me up from the floor. "Here's your note. I would clean myself up if I were you." He said and put the paper in my hand.

I wiped my eyes violently before giving the deadliest glare I could make. "I hate you." I said, my voice harsh from the abuse.

"I don't care… leave." He waved me away.

I ran from the room to the bathroom. I threw the stall door open and vomited in the toilet. I watched in disgust as my teacher's seed, along with my lunch fell into the toilet with a plop. I sobbed as I continued to heave the contents of my stomach into the porcelain bowl.

It was maybe ten minutes after that I finally was able to stand up straight. I moved to the sink and washed my face and mouth.

I looked at myself; I was despicable.

I walked into the music clubroom slowly.

"There you are, I was beginning to think you ski- Roxas are you okay?" Dawn asked with a concerned look on her face.

"I got sick… I think it's something I ate." I rasped.

"Oh, you sound terrible… you should go home Roxas." Dawn replied.

"C-can I just sit in the back of the room till the periods over? I don't want to inconvenience anyone." I croaked.

"Okay… we were practicing the Christmas pieces instrumentally anyway so it's fine." Dawn finished before continuing her teaching.

I sat on the floor and hugged my knees to my chest. I watched quietly as my friends practiced the Christmas tune 'sleigh ride.' When I felt a pair of eyes on me, I looked to see Jack staring. I blinked at him.

'You sure you're okay?' he mouthed to me.

I nodded and gave Jack a miniscule smile.

I was in a daze when the bell finally rang. I stood and smiled when everyone told me they wanted me to get better soon.

I walked outside and walked over to Sora when I saw him.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked when I approached.

"I got sick and threw up…" I said softly in an attempt to hide my hoarse voice.

"That sucks, do you want to sit down?" Sora asked.

I nodded and we sat on the steps to wait for our ride.

A/N: I know a lot of people knew something like this was coming. So that was it, sad isn't it? Review and I'll write more. If I get 20 reviews by tomorrow I'll update then.


	55. Chapter 55

**Fire**

**Disclaimer: **If I stopped writing this… there would still be an Axel and a Roxas and every other KH character… meaning, I don't own them.

So I started writing this when I had 17 reviews. So hopefully by the time I finish it, I'll finally have twenty and then I can update.

Chapter 56

My head was resting on Sora's shoulder when Cloud drove up to the school in the car. I stood and turned to Sora who was standing behind me.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing… let's go." I said quietly.

He and I walked over to the car and I got in the back seat. I didn't want Cloud to think I was anything other than sick.

"Are you okay, Roxas?" Cloud asked.

I nodded and rested my head against the window.

"He got sick at school… you think you can drop us off at home?" Sora asked.

Yes, please let me go home so I don't have to see Axel… I don't think I can handle that.

"I really have to get back to work. But I only have a few more hours because I have the early shift today. Do you think you can hold out till then?" Cloud asked.

No… I probably can't.

"Yes." I said softly.

"Thank you so much Roxas. When we get home after this, I will resume my mother like duty and take care of you. And you can stay home from school tomorrow." Cloud said. "You look miserable… my poor baby." He added.

You shouldn't pity me… I don't deserve it. I was terrible.

I dozed off when I was in the car but as soon as I felt the car stop in front of the Fire Department I woke to a new bout of sick feelings. I flung myself out of the car and ran over to a patch of grass and dry heaved. There was nothing left in my stomach to get rid of.

I couldn't believe I was here. I was so deplorable. How could I even show my face to the Fire department after what I did? It made me so sick. I was disgusting!

I shivered when I felt Sora's hand on my back. I sat there for three minutes taking deep breaths.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Sora asked.

"No…" I said but stood.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sora asked incredulously.

"I-I don't want to trouble anyone." I rasped.

"You sound terrible. And that's from throwing up?" Sora asked.

I ignored the question and walked into the building. I sat quietly on a crate.

I flinched when I heard a familiar voice calling my name.

"Hey Rox! You were mean to me this morning but I still missed you all day. Cloud told me you were sick. You sure you're okay with staying here?" Axel asked as he put his arms around me pulled me into his embrace.

"I'm not…" I croaked.

"Baby, you sound terrible. I wish I could make you feel better." Axel said and moved in to kiss me.

I pushed him away gently. "Don't…" I said.

"Awe, I'm sure it was just something you ate. You won't get me sick." Axel said and moved forward to kiss me again.

I pushed him harder. "Don't… aren't you supposed to be holding a grudge against me?" I asked.

"Shrimp, I was only joking when I said that. Why would I hold a grudge against you?" Axel asked.

"Just stop… you should be meaner! Be angry with me!" I said, my voice scratching at the back of my throat.

"What? Why? You were only teasing me, babe. I know you weren't being serious." Axel said.

"Stop being nice to me!" My hoarse voice broke as I yelled at him. "I don't deserve your kindness…" I said softly afterwards.

"Why are you saying this, Rox?" Axel asked.

I choked out a sob. "A-Axel… I-I… I cheated on you!" I yelled.

Axel's face blanched as his eyes went wide.

I couldn't bare it. I ran over to the offices and I was about to close the door when Sora managed to squeeze himself in the room.

"Roxas, explain! You told me you were sick. Obviously that's not really what the problem is. Cheating on Axel, Rox? You're not capable of doing that! So tell me what happened, now!" Sora said.

"There's nothing to tell. I cheated on Axel and I don't deserve to be his boyfriend anymore… I feel so disgusting…" I said.

"No you didn't Roxas… if you had sex with someone, you wouldn't have been able to run so quickly. So, did you kiss someone? Is that what this is about? That doesn't really count as cheating… I mean you shouldn't kiss others if you have a boyfriend, but it's not like you committed the ultimate sin or anything." Sora said.

"I'm n-not saying anything… I know what I need to know and that's all I need to know." I rasped.

"Sora! When you told Axel you cheated on him, it looked like his soul left his body. If you really love him, you'll tell me. He deserves to know what happened and if you won't tell him than I will!" Sora snapped.

I jumped at the sound of his voice. Sora was really mad with me. But he was right… I was causing Axel to have even more unnecessary pain.

Tears fell down my eyes and I shook my head… "I should have just said no from the start… I'm so shameful." I sobbed.

Sora's face softened. "Roxas… what happened? Please tell me." Sora asked in a soft voice.

"Y-you know w-what you guys s-said a-about Mr. Highland a while a-ago?" I started.

"Huh?"

"W-well, it's true…" I finished softly.

I looked at Sora. His eyes suddenly widened at the realization. "Oh _Fuck _no!" Sora said and left the room quickly.

"Cloud!" I heard him call.

A wave of panic sprung from the pit of my stomach and I ran from the room.

"Sora! Stop!" I yelled and grabbed his arm.

"No, Roxas! Cloud! Cloud!" Sora started to move down the hallway again.

"NO! PLEASE! D-DON'T!" I croaked and pulled on his arm to get him to stop.

He ended up dragging me all the way out of the hallway and into the garage. "Cloud, I need to talk to you now!" Sora yelled.

"No! S-sora! Please s-stop!" I pleaded and sank to the floor, keeping his hand in a death grip.

"What is with all of the screaming and yelling? What happened?" Cloud asked when he approached.

"Don't tell them! Sora! Please!" I begged and cried.

"No, Roxas! This isn't something you can just tell me and then expect me to let it roll off my back. This isn't a trivial matter at all." He said to me in a stern voice.

"What is going on?" I froze when I heard Axel's voice from behind me.

"He didn't cheat on you, Axel. Cloud, you know that English teacher I've been bitching about since the first day of school?" Sora started.

"I don't like the sound of this." Cloud said.

"S-sora… please…" I said softly. I knew there was no way he would listen.

"Th-that fucking bastard forced m-my little brother to suck h-him off! I-I'm gonna KILL HIM!" Sora voice started to break as he cried.

I felt my heart break at the sound. I was being so absorbed in my own shame that I completely forgot about how painful it might be for others to hear about it.

"WHAT?" Cloud bellowed and looked at me.

"I-I didn't know it was going to happen! He asked m-me to stay after cl-class to talk about S-Sora's grades. H-he said there was a way I could help Sora and that all I would have to do is follow s-some directions. When he pushed me down I said n-no! B-but then he said that it would b-be my f-fault if Sora d-didn't get to p-play soccer or get into college! H-he said he would f-fail Sora if I didn't do it!" I cried out. I was so ashamed of myself.

I couldn't say anything else… It only made the situation more real. All around me was quiet. It was tearing me apart.

"We're going to the police department now. Reno and Zack, you're in charge. That son of a bitch is going to pay for this." Cloud said in a voice so dark I almost couldn't recognize him.

"Yes, sir. Don't let that bastard get away." The firemen said as I felt myself being pulled into a standing position and dragged from the garage.

I flinched when I felt myself being lifted. But then I was held in a warm embrace. "Did you really think you cheated on me when that happened?" Axel asked in my ear.

"I-I'm so sorry! I d-didn't want to!" I sobbed.

"Baby, you were being blackmailed! He forced you. You are not the culprit; you're the victim. Don't you ever think otherwise! Do you understand?" Axel said firmly.

I nodded. "I understand." I said.

"I love you so much, don't ever hide something like that from me. We're going to get this motherfucker. You'll never have to see him again." Axel said, hatred in his voice.

"I love you too. I only wish I had the courage to bite his dick off when he forced me." I said quietly.

Axel actually laughed a little. "Me too…" Axel kissed the side of my head and placed me into the car before getting in himself.

I clung to him the whole ride. His presence was so comforting. I fell asleep on his lap.

-Fire-

When I woke up, I was in Leon's office.

"Roxas, you have to tell Leon everything that happened. You can't leave anything out." Axel said as he ran a hand through my hair.

I got up from off of his lap and Axel stood. I took his hand and squeezed it.

"It's going to be alright." Axel said to me.

I nodded and Axel opened the door. Cloud was standing in front of us.

"I was just about to come get you. Roxas, we need you to talk to Leon." Cloud said and pulled me into a hug. I nodded.

We walked into another room and I froze when my eyes landed on Leon. He face was completely stoic. His eyes were sharper than blades.

"Tell me everything from beginning to end. I need every detail." Leon said.

His gaze never left me as I spoke. I told him everything, the threats, the pain, even the taste. But I was almost in hysterics when I had to tell him that I was forced to swallow the cum from his orgasm.

After I was finally finished, Axel pulled me into a tight embrace. I could feel his shoulders shaking from the sobs he was trying so hard to hold in. He was crying for me and that touched me so much that I cried some more.

"Roxas, I'm taking you to forensics for a rape kit. The people are going to do a full one, though we only need part of it. We'll know by late tonight whether or not I can take him in." Leon said.

"You mean we might not be able to arrest him?" Axel asked.

"Roxas made the mistake of washing out his mouth after throwing up. I doubt it washed away all of the evidence but there is a possibility." Leon said.

I frowned at the news but followed Leon into a different building.

Then the examination began.

I had to remove my clothing so that they could check for hairs. I felt very exposed.

But the most embarrassing part of the testing was when they started taking swabs. Samples were taken from every part of my mouth, even the back of my throat and teeth. When they finished my mouth, they moved to my butt.

I was so embarrassed. But I guess that's what Leon meant when he warned me about a full rape kit.

I was relieved when it was finally over. They said that they could get results by four in the morning because they would have to process the evidence.

"We can get Mr. Highland's DNA samples from when he had to get a tox-screen at the beginning of the year. It's a good thing this guy is a teacher, it saves us the trouble of getting a warrant for his DNA." One of the scientists said.

"Make sure this is as thorough as possible. I want to put this man behind bars as soon as possible without a trial. That son of a bitch is lucky that I play by the law. He would have been dead by now if he wasn't." Leon said.

"We'll get him, sir. We have more than enough evidence. His hair was on Roxas' clothes and there is evidence from his mouth."

"You hear that, Rox? That guy is going down!" Axel said.

I nodded. "Do you have to go back to work?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah shrimp, I do. But I'll come see you after my shift is over if you want me to." Axel said.

I nodded. "Please." I said.

"Alright, I have to go. Cloud, do you mind giving me a ride?" Axel asked.

"Not at all, let's go." Cloud said and they left the room.

I followed after them and took Axel's hand. I didn't want to let go of the warmth he gave me. Not yet.

When they got to the car I hugged Axel goodbye and he kissed me on the forehead. "You should eat something and get some rest." Axel said before getting into the car.

I nodded and watched them leave.

"Roxas, Leon said that he'll drive us home. He said that he could do the rest of his paperwork at home anyway." Sora said.

"Thank you, Sora." I said.

"What for? I didn't do anything." He said.

"If you hadn't have told Cloud, I wouldn't have told anyone. So thank you for giving me the courage to speak up." I said.

"Like I was going to let you keep your mouth shut in that situation, no way!" Sora said and pulled me into a hug. "You're very welcome… I would tell the whole world if it meant that guy would get what he deserves."

"I-it's just… I trusted him and admired him for his work. He and I both shared a passion for revealing the universal messages in the texts. It was something we both considered to be important for the continuation of an author's legacy. I considered him to be a friend and a mentor. I really liked him…" I cried softly on his shoulder.

"I know you did. And you don't have to shut anyone out, just be a little more attentive. Usually, people don't have those kind of ulterior motives. Jeremy Highland was just a bad person. Next time, when everyone you trust tells you that a person is bad, they usually are. Remember that okay?" Sora said.

I nodded and we moved back into the main building to get Leon.

-Fire-

When Sora, Leon, and I got home, they made me eat. I didn't really have any trouble eating because I was really hungry anyway.

But the minute I tried to swallow down the juice I had, I was once again over the toilet, puking my guts.

I couldn't handle it. Every time I tried to drink… it felt as though I was swallowing my teacher's semen all over again. It made me sick.

I felt Leon's hands at my back. "You really need to drink something Roxas. I know it's hard but you'll have to do it eventually." He said in a gentle voice.

"I know… but every time something is in my mouth it thickens and starts to taste bad. My mind is fucking me up." I said.

"What if you use mouth wash and brush your teeth? Maybe it will make it better." Sora suggested.

I nodded at the idea and Leon handed me the mouthwash from the cabinet. I moved to the sink and poured some in the cap before throwing it back.

I swished it around in my mouth, welcoming the sting. I knew it was working that way. After a few more seconds, I spit it out and gargled some water. When that was done, Leon handed me a toothbrush and some toothpaste.

I brushed my teeth and when it was all done, I did feel one hundred times better. "That was a good idea. Thanks Sora." I said.

"No problem!" Sora said.

I walked back into the kitchen and grabbed my drink again. I took a breath and chugged the rest of it.

I slammed the cup down on the table with a swift inhale.

"Hell yeah, Rox! You totally owned that drink!" Sora laughed.

I smiled. "I think I'm going to be okay." I said.

Leon wrapped his arms around me before patting me on the back. "I know you will." He said.

"Sora, come join this hug fest!" I beckoned.

Sora inserted himself between Leon and I. I had to laugh at that.

"Things are going to work out just fine." Sora assured.

"Hey, is everyone home?" I heard Cloud call from the front door.

"We're hugging in the kitchen!" I called back.

I could hear Cloud laugh before he entered the room and hugged Leon from behind.

"You know what I feel like doing?" Leon asked.

"What?" Sora, Cloud and I said together.

"Kicking your asses in a video game." Leon said.

"Hah! I believe the last time we played it was I that beat you!" Sora said.

"Well, now it's my turn!" I said.

"We will see about that! I think it's about time I win." Cloud said.

"It's on!" Leon, Sora and I said together.

I laughed as we all ran up the stairs to the master bedroom.

I knew there was no way I wouldn't get out of this funk I was feeling. With a family like mine, it was hard to stay sad for long.

So I would indulge myself in this moment so that maybe when I start to feel bad again. Warm memories like these would lift me back up again.

A/N: Thanks for all of the beautiful reviews! I was surprised by how many I got. Definitely over 20! I love you guys! Yay!


	56. Chapter 56

**Fire**

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot!

Chapter 57

Surprisingly, in an amazing upset, Cloud beat all of us in Super Smash Brothers Melee.

And Sora came in last, but he wasn't upset in the slightest. He was more preoccupied with watching Cloud.

Cloud was a sight to see.

Throughout the rest of the evening Cloud would parade around the house and whenever he spotted Leon, he would brag about how he 'stomped his ass' in Smash bros.

I couldn't blame him much, though; it was a very rare moment in life where you could brag about beating Leon. Leon was like a natural born winner; the dude wins at almost everything.

As much as I loved watching everyone, and as much as I thought them to be entertaining, things that you don't want to think about are always the memories at the back or your mind waiting to pop out at the right moments.

There were moments here and there when I could suddenly feel his hands at the back of my head, his fingers pulling at my hair. I would have to walk to the bathroom and look at the mirror in order to convince myself that there was no one behind me or grabbing at my head.

After a while, I started to feel just how exhausted I was. It was mostly because I had thrown up all that I had eaten today, but the stress of everything that happened took its toll on me.

Around eleven I found myself unable to keep my eyes open let alone get myself to my bedroom up the stairs.

"Squirt, why don't you just go to bed? You must be really tired." Cloud asked.

"I'm too tired to move…" I mumbled with my eyes closed.

"Yay! I get to carry my wittle baby up to his room! Up you go!" I groaned when I felt myself being lifted.

"I just realized… all you firemen and police officers must be really friggin' strong. You guys pick me and Sora up like we're toothpicks." I mumbled in my half sleep.

"Well, I do pride myself in being physically fit. It comes in handy when using the art of seduction." Cloud said.

I was too tired to laugh. And I almost fell asleep the moment I hit the mattress of my bed.

"Goodnight, Squirt." Cloud said and he ran a gentle hand through my hair.

"Mmhmm…" I hummed just before drifting off.

Twenty minutes later I woke up again. I couldn't help but feel as though, at any moment… Mr. Highland could come through my door and take me. I know it was irrational, but I could feel him smirking down on me with a deadly stare. I could feel his hands in my hair again. Whenever I tried to go to sleep, I'd feel as if I couldn't breath…

Like something was down my throat, blocking the air from my lungs.

I tried taking deep breaths, I made sure my window was locked and I even used my bed sheet as I curtain so that no one could peer inside.

I even tried sleeping with the light on, hoping that the light would pull away the fear that was devouring me.

It didn't help. I left my room and looked down the hall. No one was there but I could see light coming from downstairs.

I walked over to Sora's room and shifted though his closet. I took the bat from out of the closet and scurried back into my bedroom.

At this point I didn't really know what the hell I was doing… partly because I was so tired and partly because I was scared out of my mind.

Even though I was so tired… it just wasn't tired enough. I was frustrated and scared and stressed and uncomfortable. I didn't know what to do.

So now I was stuck trembling under my bed with a pillow and a bat. My window locked and covered. My door shut tight and locked. The lights were on and yet I still wavered in and out of sleep.

It was going on two o'clock in the morning and I had had a total of 35 minutes of rest.

Every sound made my heart skip a beat. It was like my body was telling me that the moment I let my guard down is the moment he'll get me.

I'd close my eyes and suddenly I would hear footsteps approaching or heavy breathing in my ears.

It was driving me crazy! I was being tortured by nothing but my own mind. I couldn't stand it.

When the clock struck three… I burst into tears. I just wanted to go to sleep! I racked my brain for something that could help.

Then I remembered my cell phone. I crawled from under the bed and scrambled over to my desk. I grabbed the phone and pressed number one on my speed dial as I quickly hid back under my bed.

After three rings he finally picked up. "Hello?"

The sound of his voice was the straw that broke the camel's back. I completely broke down.

"A-axel! I l-locked my d-door and I locked m-my window and I-I have a b-bat but h-he wont g-go away!" I cried.

"Roxas? I can't understand what you're saying. I need you to take a few deep breaths and tell me again what's bothering you?" he said.

I took a few shaky breaths before speaking again. "I-I'm too afraid to go to sleep… I j-just want to go to sl-sleep." I said before letting out a couple of sobs.

"I'm five minutes away, shrimp. In three hours there were two big car accidents and a house fire. They kept me away but I'm finally done and I'm almost to your house. You want to wait for me downstairs? Where are you now?" he asked.

"Under my bed…" I sniffled.

"Really?" Axel asked.

"Yeah… with a b-bat."

Axel chuckled. "Why don't you head downstairs? I'll stay on the phone with you until I get there."

"Can I bring the bat?" I asked.

"Sure. Go ahead." Axel replied.

I unlocked my door and looked down the hallway. All the lights were off but I could tell that the coast was clear. I ran to the stairs and slowly made my way down them.

"I-I'm almost down the stairs…" I said, my body shaking in the dark.

"Good. I promise there's nobody down there to hurt you. You're okay, Roxas. I'm pulling up to your house now." Axel said.

I took a deep breath before dropping the bat and running to the door. I opened it and ran out to Axel who was making his way up to the porch.

I wrapped my arms around him and hid my face in his shirt.

"Jesus, Rox. You weren't lying when you said you were terrified. You are shaking all over the place. It's alright, I'm right here and no one is going to hurt you." Axel said and walked me back inside.

He locked the door and he pulled me over to the couch. I leaned against him and Axel ran his hands through my hair. He spoke softly about how he was glad he had let Jack stay outside because he hadn't been home all day and night.

Just simple little things, but they were so relaxing. I easily fell asleep after a few minutes.

When I woke up again, I smiled at the sound of Axel snoring above me. I kissed his cheek before looking to see what was going on.

Cloud came out of the kitchen and walked over to me. "Axel and I are going to have to head to work soon… but I want you to know. Leon arrested Mr. Highland at around 5:30 in the morning and is currently dealing with the press and the school about the situation. Do you want to go to school? Mr. Highland won't be there so I don't really see the harm in it. But if you're not feeling up to it… I won't force you." He whispered.

I nodded. "I want to go to school."

"Good, sorry… but you have five minutes to get ready…" Cloud said with a sheepish look.

I groaned but got up, waking Axel in the process.

"Where'd my blanket go?" Axel mumbled as he sat up.

I laughed. "Sorry, but your blanket had five minutes to get ready for school." I said and made my way upstairs.

"Ah… I assume I have to go to work… Cid is an evil man. I work till three in the morning and I still have to report to work for seven." Axel yawned before getting up. "You mind if I steal some of your threads?" he asked Cloud.

"Yeah sure." Cloud said and moved behind me.

I had the quickest shower anyone could ever have and then I got dressed in a matter of seconds.

When I got back downstairs, the television was on and I could see Leon talking to a reporter. I could feel my heart quicken.

He wouldn't say that is was me who was assaulted on television, right?

I continued to watch the TV and relaxed when I hear Leon emphasize the word anonymous when he was referring to the victim.

"Squirt, we gotta go. Eat this on the way." Cloud said and he handed me a granola bar.

It was that moment that I realized I was starving. I opened the bar quickly as I got into the car.

"I'll let you eat your food, Roxas. Have a good day, stay safe." Axel said.

I swallowed my food and yelled. "I love you!" as he got into his car.

I closed the door and continued to eat my granola bar as we made our way to the school. Sora had gotten there earlier so it was just Cloud and I in the car.

When Cloud pulled up to school, he looked at me before suddenly pulling me into an embrace. "I know you are sixteen years old and don't really need your dad to give you good day kisses and that sort of thing, but sometimes it's really hard for me not to. I worry about you and Sora all of the time. You guys are my precious babies and though you're basically adults that can take care of yourselves… I just want to keep you safe." Cloud held me a little tighter during the last thing he said.

I wrapped my arms around Cloud. Just by the sound of his voice, I could tell he was blaming himself for what had happened yesterday. It saddened me to think that Cloud and Leon might feel like bad parents because of something I did.

"Cloud, there will probably never be a day when I don't feel safe when I'm with you. And what happened yesterday… it isn't your fault… there was no possible way you could have prevented that from happening. Axel made me promise that I wouldn't blame myself for it… so you have to promise that you won't blame yourself either. And I know Leon enough to know that he probably thinks he failed as a protector and a father because of what happened. But that's not true… receiving incredible dads like you and Leon was the best thing that ever happened to me period. None of all the good things that happened in my life would have happened if it weren't for you. Axel, Riku, school, singing, I could name a billion things. It's because of you and Leon that I feel safe enough to go to school today… I'm so happy to have fathers like you." I said using the sincerest voice with which I had ever spoken.

Cloud kissed me on the cheek and took a deep breath. "Thank you, Roxas. You really know how to see into my heart. I didn't think you'd see how I was hurting… but now I'm glad you did. I only hope you can feel better about yesterday too." Cloud said.

"I'm probably going to be late for class… but I'll be damned if I let what happened yesterday ruin the rest of the school year. That scumbag doesn't even deserve that much." I said.

Cloud smiled before letting go of me. "I love you, Squirt." He said.

I giggled. "I love you too, Daddy-C." I replied.

"Daddy-C? That sounds like a rapper name." Cloud said with a laugh.

"I wanted to give Leon a cute nickname too but I figured I would stick with plain old Dad. Even I want to call Leon Squally-boy at least once before I die." I said.

Cloud laughed. "Good luck with that. Have a good day, Roxas." Cloud said and I got out of the car.

"You too." I said and moved towards the building.

I got a tardy slip from the office before moving into homeroom. I didn't expect everyone to stare at me when I entered the room.

"It has to be you." A boy named Sam said from the corner of the room.

"What?" I asked, wondering what they're talking about.

"Roxas, you look terrible. How much sleep did you get last night?" Rinoa asked before she pulled me into a hug.

I was still confused, were they talking about the incident yesterday… how did they know it was me?

"Roxas, you're never late to school and it looks like you had a really rough night. It would make since if you were the victim from yesterday. Please correct me if I'm wrong." Thomas said.

Why did they have to find out so quickly, I didn't want anyone to know. I shook my head. "You're wrong. I was up all night because I was sick and slept through my alarm." I said hoping they wouldn't see through my lie.

"I'm no victim. Do you really think the person who was assaulted would come to school the next day? If I were him, I would have stayed home." I said and pulled away from Rinoa.

"Roxas is right. Sorry about that, man." Sam said.

"It's fine." I said and sat down with an inwardly sigh of relief.

When the bell rang, I stood and moved to grab my bag only for Tom to take it and Rinoa to grab my hand. I sent them a puzzled look.

"Uh, guys? I'm okay, can I have my book bag?" I asked.

I was suddenly pulled down the hallway and inside of the bathroom. I frowned.  
"Rinoa, this is the dude's bathroom. You kinda have to leave." I said but Rinoa and Thomas didn't budge.

"You were lying… in homeroom. We're not stupid." Rinoa said.

"I wasn't lying. And I know you're not stupid I never said anything about you guys being stupid." I said.

"Well, then stop lying to us!" Thomas raised his voice and it made me jump.

"Aren't we friends Roxas? I know it's probably hard for you to admit that you were assaulted… but as your friends, we want you to confide in us. It doesn't matter what it is, you can tell us anything." Rinoa said, her eyes seemed to glow with sincerity.

"We are here for you every step of the way. You don't have to hide things from us." Tom said patted my shoulder.

There was no use in lying to them anymore. My comrades were sharp. "I don't want anyone else to know. I want to be Roxas… not Roxas the kid who was molested by that English teacher." I said.

"Alright then, no one else will know. But we still want to walk you to class so let's go." Rinoa said and took my hand again.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem!" Tom said and I dropped was dropped off at my Environmental Science class.

When I sat down, Jack gave me an odd look. "Are you alright enough to be in school right now? You looked pretty sick yesterday." Jack said.

I gave him a smile. "I'm fine. I was up all night but after maybe and hour and a half of sleep I felt well enough… and I hate missing school." I said.

"Ms. Clare, did you watch the news this morning? Isn't that terrible? I wonder who it was." A student said.

"Yeah, I watched the news and yes it is a shame, but I'm glad he's gone and I would like to start my class now." Ms. Clare said and I smiled.

I was glad she wasn't a gossipy teacher and that she really only cared about teaching science.

Classes went smoothly for the most part… it wasn't until math class that I started to feel extremely uncomfortable in school.

Rinoa and Tom were sitting next to me and we were talking about what we were going to do during Christmas break when I heard someone speak.

"I'm going to say this straight up because most of you guys are too scared to speak up for yourselves. But I'm mad at who ever this was who got Mr. Highland fired… that dude was the best English teacher I ever had… and now I'm going to fail English because we're going to have a shitty teacher to replace him at last minute. I sure it wasn't that bad… it was probably some stupid girl who wanted some attention from her parents. And I know I'm not the only one thinking this." Some girl said loudly.

"Now, now, you have no idea who this person is and it isn't right for you to say anything about it. I bet if you were in that person's position, you wouldn't want Mr. Highland anywhere near you." Mr. Walker chastised.

"You don't know that… I would have endured for the sake of my peers. Mr. Highland is hot so even if I didn't want it, it's better than having an ugly molester." The girl said.

I flinched at what she said… it was people like her that would get hurt in the future. She had no idea what she was talking about and she was naïve to think that she could possible endure something like that.

"All I know is that this dumb girl that got hit on by Mr. Highland could have had it ten times worse and she should suck it up." The girl continued.

"Margaret, get over yourself! It's stupid bitches like you that should stick their noses out of other people's business!" Rinoa yelled angrily.

I jumped at the outburst.

"Was it you, Rinoa? Were Mommy and Daddy not giving you enough love?" Margaret asked.

"No it wasn't, I have no problems with my parents and if you don't sit your ass down, I will rip out your fake ass hair and make you sit!" Rinoa said getting up and moving towards Margaret.

"Everyone sit down! Margaret and Rinoa, that's enough. Go back to your seats and calm down!" Mr. Walker bellowed.

Rinoa took a deep breath and sat down. Tom put a hand on my back and gave me an apologetic look. I gave him a tiny smile.

We all sat quietly for about a minute when Margaret huffed. "All I know is that if I fail English, I'm going to find that girl and kick her ass for being a pussy."

"SHUT UP!" I yelled suddenly. I didn't even realize I had done it until everyone was looking at me. But I was really angry all of a sudden, I took a breath and looked at Margaret.

"If I had known people were just going to insult me all day, I would have just stayed home. But I'm going to tell _you _straight up that I am not to be blamed for your shitty grades! If you fail English, it's because you didn't do your work! It's not because Mr. Highland is in jail. And he didn't just 'hit on me,' he black mailed me and then forced me to s-suck him off! So you shut the fuck up! You don't know anything! You said you would endure for your peers! Are you fucking kidding me? YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND HOW IT FEELS TO BE FORCED TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! I had on hour and a half of sleep last night because I could still feel his hands on me… You don't know how it feels to be completely humiliated, lower than dirt, than scum! And to feel like there is nothing you can do to get back the dignity that was stolen from you. So don't blame me for your stupidity, or try to trivialize my plight. You're not the only one who thought Mr. Highland was a good teacher. I admired him so much… I trusted him… and I will try my hardest to remember him as a mentor and a fantastic teacher…but for him to do something like that to me is what hurts the most. So don't tell people that this was about some girl who wanted attention… because it certainly wasn't… I'm stronger than that. I deserve better than that. And I won't let anyone look down on me." I said as I wiped the tears from my face and sat.

The room was completely silent and Tom and Rinoa hugged me for standing up form myself. I smiled and took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Raise your hand if you think Margaret's a bitch…" some dude said from the back and I almost laughed when everyone raised their hands.

I didn't raise my hand… I wanted to be the better person in this but I'm not gonna lie and say that it didn't feel good to have everyone on my side.

The class laughed when Mr. Walker raised his hand for a second before putting it down.

I sighed when the bell rang. I couldn't describe how great it felt to have the class encourage me and support me.

I left the room with Rinoa and Tom, this time… I didn't care if other people knew about me. If I had problems, I would deal with them.

Because I really was strong… it was like the first time it had ever hit me. I really was a strong person and I could handle anything, especially with great friends at my side.

So bring it on!

A/N: Again, another chapter that took me longer to write than I thought it would. Review and I'll type more!


	57. Chapter 57

**Fire **

**Disclaimer: **…. I think we are all on the same page now.

Hey! Sorry about the wait!

Chapter 58

By lunch time, everyone knew about what happened with me and Mr. Highland. I had people I didn't really know come up to me and encourage me. So many people were rooting for me to be strong.

I smiled when I saw a familiar face walk up to me and pull me into a tight hug. "I know you've probably heard this a million times, but I'm really glad you stood up for yourself and got that perv arrested! I wish I could be strong like you, Roxy!" Kite said as he embraced me.

I smiled and returned the hug. "You are strong, Kite. By the way, I haven't heard much complaining recently from Tom about you. Did you stop turning his soups into experiments?" I asked.

Kite smiled and pulled Tom from behind me. "Tommy here sets aside half of his cooking so that I can experiment with it. You should try the last soup I made, I added some pomegranate to his tomato soup and it was amazing. It made it extra tangy!" Kite said.

"Well, that's awfully sweet of you Tom. When did you suddenly become so nice?" Rinoa and I asked simultaneously.

Tom sent us a strange look, most likely surprised by me and Rinoa's brain sync. "To be honest… last week I made him cry. I felt really bad so we made a deal." Tom mumbled.

Kite giggled a little and pulled me over to him. "I didn't really cry, I faked the tears and he fell for it." He whispered in my ear before giggling some more.

I laughed and whispered back. "I won't tell him."

Kite beamed at me before taking a step backwards only to bump into Jack. He turned and Kite's smile fell at the sight of Jack's face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jack asked me.

I frowned. "I'm sorry… Rinoa and Tom saw right through me, I had to tell them. To be honest I really didn't want to tell anyone about this. But after being criticized so much I had to stand up for myself. I'm really sorry…" I said. I did feel bad. He was a good friend and I had lied to him… he was someone I should have been able to confide in.

"I just wish you would have told me. If I had known that was why you were sick yesterday… I wouldn't have let that creep go to jail without a good beating." Jack said.

"But I wouldn't have wanted that. I know you're probably angry with me for not telling you… but I know better now. You're an important friend to me and I shouldn't lie to you." I said.

"I'm not mad, Roxas. I just…" Jack sighed. "I just wish I could have heard it from you and not some random person in the hallway." Jack finished.

"I'm sorry…" I apologized again.

"Aww! Don't be sad Jack! Roxas loves you and promises not to keep things from you anymore! Right, Roxy?" Kite said.

I nodded. "Kite is right. I love all of you guys and I won't keep things from you anymore." I said.

Jack pulled me into a tight hug and sighed. "I just can't believe you had to go through all of that."

"It wasn't fun… in fact, it was the worse thing that has ever happened to me. But I know I have you and Tom and Rinoa and even Kite to help me feel better here at school." I said.

"Yeah you do!" Rinoa and Kite said together and then high-fived each other for saying the same thing at the same time.

Jack finally pulled away from me and smiled. "I'm glad we cleared that up." He said.

I nodded and pulled out my phone. "I have to call Axel and tell him how great my day has been." I said happily and moved away from them so that I could hear over their conversations.

I called him and waited for him to pick up. When the phone kept ringing, I figured he was probably working.

Then his voicemail came up.

"_Hey, you've reached the one and only Axel Blaise! If you really can't wait to hear my beautiful voice, listen to all of this voicemail thing and then leave a message. I'll get back to you… well only if I like you." _

I smiled at the voicemail and felt a warm feeling just at the sound of his recorded voice. I frowned when I realized I couldn't hear his voice anymore… so I hung up and called again so that I could hear the voicemail again.

I really did love the sound of his voice.

I called him a few more to hear the voicemail and have my heart flutter. When I hung up, I laughed at myself.

It was kind of pathetic but I didn't care. I loved Axel too much to care.

I hung out with Rinoa, Tom, Kite, and Jack for the rest of lunch. Kite started a food fight with Tom and we all joined in.

"Do you think Kite is into Jack?" Rinoa asked.

"Ummm… I don't know. What makes you think that?" I asked.

"Well, It's hard to explain. I think I'll keep my eyes on them a little more before I come to a conclusion." Rinoa said as we walked to class.

When we came to the door… I started to shake.

The English classroom… it still seemed to have Mr. Highland's essence attached to it.

"Are you okay, Roxas?" Rinoa asked.

"I said I wouldn't hid things from you so I won't. To be honest… I really don't want to go back in that room. That's where he…" I trailed off.

Rinoa pulled me into a hug. "We could talk to the people in the main office about it…" Rinoa suggested.

I shook my head. "It wouldn't be right. Everyone has been supporting me and telling me to be strong, so that's what I'm going to be. I took a deep breath and stuck my shaking hands in my pocket.

Rinoa put her hand on my shoulder and smiled. "You can do this." She said.

I nodded and entered the classroom. The first thing I noticed was the substitute teacher. That was something that made me feel less uncomfortable.

But it wasn't enough. The minute I looked to the side of the room where it had happened… I started to shake again. And I couldn't get myself to look away from that spot.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and without thinking I immediately pushed the person away from me. "Don't touch me!" I yelped as I trembled.

"Geez, I was only trying to see if you were okay." Tyler said and I suddenly realized what I had done.

"Oh god, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you. You startled me and I did it without thinking. I'm really sorry." I said and held out my hand to help him out.

"Are you okay? You're shaking." Tyler said.

"I'm okay." I said quietly and moved to the back of the room.

"I'm Mr. Ericson. I'll be your substitute teacher until Dr. Woods comes and takes over. I'm going to pass out these books and you have to finish the book by next semester when he comes." The sub said.

Mr. Ericson was calling names so that they could go up and get a book to start reading.

I was waiting for my name to be called when the sub pointed at me. "You in the back, can you go over and get those books from the other side of the room?" he asked.

I looked at where he was now pointing and frowned. I was already on edge just being on the opposite side of the room, but I actually had to go over there to get some books? I didn't want to do it.

"C-could you get someone else to do it, please?" I asked.

"What's the matter with you? Too lazy to move across the room? No, you go get them." He said in a stern voice.

I sighed and moved over to the other side of the room. I felt a chill go up my spine and I had to fist my hands to keep them from shaking.

I bent to pick up the stack of books that were sitting on the floor. I took a deep breath, I had to keep myself together. Mr. Highland wasn't here anymore.

A hand went though my hair and I dropped the books before jumping almost wildly away form the hand. "OH MY GOD! KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!" I yelled and turned away from everyone in an attempt to calm myself. But I was too panicked and I felt the lump in my throat and tears well up in my eyes.

I couldn't stop shaking.

"I'm sorry Roxas! You had a piece of lettuce in your hair and so I was pulling it out. I didn't mean to freak you out! I'm sorry!" Sol said in his own panicked voice.

I looked at him and nodded. "I'm sorry but I have to take a few minutes outside. Can I please be excused?" I asked the sub.

"Sure…" Mr. Ericson said surprised by the commotion.

I moved towards the door when suddenly it flew open.

Axel was standing in the doorway. I wiped at my eyes to make sure I wasn't imagining it.

"A-Axel?" I asked.

"Oh god, Rox are you okay? You called me like fifteen times, when I got back from the fire and checked my phone I just about had a heart attack. What's wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head and took his arm before leaving the room and shutting the door. "I'm okay." I said.

"You certainly don't look okay! What happened?" Axel asked and rubbed the tears that fell from my cheeks.

"I got spooked. I wasn't hurt or anything, I just don't like being in that room… that's where it happened." I said.

Axel pulled me into a hug. "I'm glad it wasn't anything too serious but why did you call me so many times then?" he asked.

I blushed. "I'm sorry… the day was actually going really well until now. I wanted to tell you about it during lunch but you didn't pick up the phone… I kept calling though because I liked hearing your voice on your voicemail." I said, embarrassed.

Axel laughed. "So I freaked out over nothing." He said.

I nodded. "Sorry."

"You are so cute!" Axel said before kissing my forehead.

I smiled at him and snuggled into his shirt. "I love you." I said words muffled by his shirt.

"I love you too." Axel seemed to understand what I said anyway.

"I'm gonna go back in. You always come for me at the right moments." I said.

"Well, I'll just wait till your finished out here." Axel said.

"Don't get caught. The teachers will kick you out." I said.

"I was in high school once, I know the art of avoiding teachers." Axel chuckled.

I nodded and entered the room again.

"Sorry about that." I said and I noticed that someone had gotten the books while I was outside.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you in a situation where you would be so uncomfortable." Mr. Ericson said.

They must have figured out why I was so on edge. "It's okay. I have to get over this as soon as possible anyway. I didn't mean to lash out at you Sol, I'm sorry about that." I said.

I read about thirty pages of the book we were supposed to read before the bell rang and I had to move to the next class.

I grabbed my things and left the room with a sigh. It was good to be out of that classroom… it gave me the creeps now.

I almost yelled when I felt hands go around my waist but it didn't take me long to realize it was Axel. "What class are we going to next?" Axel asked.

I laughed. "Music… maybe you'll get to hear me sing a bunch of Christmas jingles." I said.

"Ohhh! Let's go!" Axel said suddenly really excited.

I shook my head and lead him down the hallway to the music clubroom. I opened the door to see Jack strumming his guitar. He stopped and looked at me, then at Axel.

"What's he doing here?" he asked.

"Sorry to rain on your parade kiddo, but I'm here for emotional support." Axel said his tone a bit snappy.

I nudged him. "He ended up coming here earlier than usual and since he's my ride home, he might as well just stay until I'm finished. Is it okay if he just sits and watches, Dawn?" I asked.

"Sure, but I'd really like to know who this guy is, first." Dawn said and everyone besides Jack of course was curious as well.

"This is Axel. Axel this is the music club. Over at the piano is Charlie and fiddling with her violin bow is Veronica. Next to Dawn is Saito and you know Jack already." I said.

"How come Jack already knows him?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Well, Axel is my dad's co-worker so Jack met him when he and I were practicing at his workplace." I said.

"Well, welcome to music club. You can just sit back and listen or even join in if you want." Dawn said.

I gasped. "Me and Axel should do a duet of some sort. Do we have anything?" I asked.

"I'm in! Just give me some music and I got it." Axel said and looked at me.

"I can't believe we've never sung a song together like this. I mean we sang your band's song once but that was it. I'm excited." I said.

"Me too." Axel said.

"Jack and Charlie, do you guys want to accompany them?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah!" Charlie said excitedly.

"Sure…" Jack said with a frown.

I pouted. "Jack! Please! I sing something with you afterwards, just you and me. I promise!" I begged.

"You are so lucky you have a cute face…" Jack said… I don't really think he was paying attention to what he was saying.

I blushed. "Ummm, thanks. Wow, Jack complemented me… I feel special now!" I laughed.

Jack seemed to flush after he realized what he said and the rest of the club laughed.

"Here, you guys can sing sleigh ride, right?" Dawn asked.

"I didn't know there was a duet version of this!" I said.

"I love this song!" Axel said and looked the music over. "What line do you want Rox? I can sing either." Axel said.

"Do you mind if I have the one with the melody? I can't really read music yet." I said sheepishly.

"No prob, that means you have the bottom line." Axel said.

"Is everyone ready?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah!" we all said. Albeit sarcastically on Jack's end.

The music started and I smiled.

"Just keep those sleigh bells jinglin', ring ting, tinglin' too! Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you!" Axel and I sang. I was surprised to hear the harmonies loud and clear. Axel must really know his way around music.

"Giddy'up, giddy'up, giddy'up, let's go! Let's look at the show! We're riding in a wonderland of snow." I smiled when Axel took my hand. "Giddy'up, giddy'up, giddy'up! It's grand, just holding your hand. We're gliding along with the song of a wintery fairly land!"

I giggled before Axel took my waist and we started to dance. "Our cheeks are nice and rosy and comfy cozy are we! We're snuggled up together as to birds of a feather would be! Let's take that road before us and sing a chorus or two. Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you!" I couldn't believe how much fun I was having with everyone.

"Let's take the coda!" Axel said and everyone nodded.

"Giddy'up, giddy'up, giddy'up, let's go! Let's look at the show! We're riding in a wonderland of snow." As I continued to sing, Axel whispered to keep singing.

I wasn't sure what that meant but I decided I would just continued to sing.

"Our cheeks are nice and rosy and sweet is Roxy and me! We're snuggled up together with my dog Jack by the chimney! Just call me up my Roxy, I'll be there in a few! I would do anything for a sleigh ride together with you!" I heard Axel sing as I continued with the original lyrics.

I couldn't help but laugh as he sang it though. It was amazing how he could randomly just pull that right out of his brain and have it fit the tune.

When it was over I wrapped my arms around him and beamed. "It was really corny but sweet nonetheless. We make a good team." I said.

"Sure do! But I want to hear some solos!" Axel said and moved to sit in the back.

The rest of the class went smoothly and I was glad that everyone seemed to get along well with Axel. I always knew Axel was talented in music but I had no idea he could play every thing so well.

He played a Christmas piano duet with Charlie.

He played some really old chamber music with Saito, Dawn, and Veronica. I really didn't know we could play the recorder.

I had gained a giant heap of newfound appreciation for Axel. He was so cool!

When the bell rang I grabbed my things and left with Axel. Sora texted me and said he was staying behind for art reasons.

Axel still had to finish up work so we headed for the fire department. When we got there I stopped him before he entered the garage.

"I'm really glad you came to my English class and stuck around for music. I had a really, really great time singing with you." I said.

Axel smiled. "Awww, thanks babe. I'm glad you had a good time. I love singing with you too."

"And I didn't know you could play those instruments and read music and all that. It was really cool." I said.

Axel's smile turned into a smirk. "You think I'm cool, huh?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, amazing too." I added just because I knew it would stroke his ego.

"I should impress you more often…" Axel said.

I smiled and pulled him into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around him and wasted no time deepening the kiss.

Axel cautiously put his hands on my lower back. I was glad he was being considerate but I think I was okay now. I wasn't anywhere near the school and Mr. Highland was in jail. I didn't have anything to worry about.

I pulled away to breathe for a second before continuing to kiss Axel. I squeezed myself closer to him hoping Axel would get that I was okay with him touching me.

Axel took the hint and I felt his hands slide up my shirt and his touched move along my spine. I shivered at the feeling and bit his lip.

Axel gasped at the nip and I figured I would try and take control of the kiss for once. I worked my tongue around in his mouth hoping I could figure out what made him feel good.

It was kind of fun having the lead but after a while, I got tired. And though it should have been expected, I was surprised by Axel's sudden takeover. He picked me up and I had to wrap my legs around him to keep from falling.

"Wow… I did not expect to see that when I came out here for a breath of fresh air." Zach said and I immediately wiggled out of Axel's arms.

"Sorry about that… it was a rare occasion where I couldn't help myself." I said.

"Okay… but Axel should really get to work now." Zack replied.

I nodded.

"If I knew I would get that kind of attention every time I did something you thought was cool… I would have tried it from the beginning!" Axel said before heading into the garage.

I shook my head at him before following.

A/N: Oh my gosh! I am so sorry this took so long… I have been way too busy with a whole lot of things. But I am back!


	58. Chapter 58

**Fire**

**Disclaimer: **We all know this ain't mine.

You guys are going to be surprised… to be honest I was surprised myself at the opening I had created. Read and you'll see. Hopefully none of you will be mad.

Chapter 59

Al lot of things happened after exams were over and the holidays began.

Sora did his art showcase for the semester and his art teacher invited reps from all of these different art schools around the country.

Everyone was proud of him by the end of the day. He had about five offers to buy his artwork and three invitations to art conservatories all over. One of them even offered a full scholarship, which immediately piqued Leon's and Cloud's interest.

Any parent would be happy to send their talented kid to an arts school… but a parent would be ecstatic to send their kid to an arts school for free.

Riku and I walked through the hall looking at his artwork and I could see how amazed Riku was with Sora's work.

Suddenly Riku paused and I looked to see a painting I hadn't seen before. It was of Riku and he was completely naked.

Riku looked tense.

"I know you probably don't want to hear this… but you look damn good in this painting. It's so serene." I said as I gazed at the painitng.

Riku was sitting on a bed, his legs tangles in the sheets. He seemed to be looking out a window because there was a silver light that seemed to be cascading over him. The profile of his face looked contemplative but peaceful. One of his hands seemed to be playing with the bed sheets and his other was draped lazily over his thigh. It really was beautiful and it wasn't risqué or suggestive. It was almost modest, in the dark lighting, shadows shaded over the parts of his body that Riku would otherwise feel uncomfortable showing.

"I told him he couldn't use this painting in his exhibit." Riku said quietly, anger present in the tone.

"But this really is his best work, Riku. None of his paintings had this sort of feeling attatched to it. It would have been a shame to keep it out." I said.

"I know…" Riku said in almost a whisper. It was almost as if he was trapped in the quiet of the painting.

Buy the end of the day, the highest offer for that painting was ten thousand dollars. I almost couldn't believe it. Who new art could be so expensive?

"I'm sorry," Sora said. "but that painitng is priceless to me. I'm sorry but I won't sell it." Sora said politely.

I smiled when some of the reps approached Riku.

"So you must be this young artist's muse." They said.

"No, I'm just the boyfriend." Riku replied with a small smile.

"No, you truly must be his muse. Every painitng with you in it are the one's that speak to us the most." They said.

I smiled wider at the small blush that creeped up on Riku's cheeks. "I'm only happy to encourage Sora's hard work." Riku said.

"Your partner must think very highly of you." A woman said. "We all thought that nude painting was of a god of some sort, a true Adonis." She finished.

Riku was almost flustered by statement. "I'm no god, but I can't deny that the painting is magnificent." He said.

"All I can say is that it's a painitng that fits it's titile completely." A man said before they all moved down the hallway one last time.

Riku and I looked at the little wite card underneath the painting. I read the title aloud. "That Which Leaves Me Breathless. It's true you know… the painting _is _breathtaking."

Riku nodded and I watched as he walked back over to the front of the exhibit to wrap his arms around Sora. They looked at each other and smiled.

Over the holidays, Sora and I met our grandparents. It was awesome! They were really happy to see us and they were totally cool.

Christmas was pretty emotional for all of us. Since it was our first Christmas in a long time with parents, none of us could stop crying or smiling.

It was kind of funny to watch Cloud sobbing and laughing over the apron I got him for Christmas.

It said. 'World's Greatest Dad!' on the front.

I got Leon a pair of aviators and a hat that said 'I'm a poopie head :)' on the front. I knew he would never wear it but it was worth it to see the look on his face.

Cloud was hysterical at that point.

"I-I-I'm so-so h-happy r-r-right n-now that I c-c-can't st-op cr-crying! I l-love you S-Sora and R-Roxas and m-my poopie h-head!" he cried and threw his arms around us, kissing his beloved 'poopie head' on the cheek.

Leon just grumbled before a tiny hint of a smile grew on his face.

I got Jack (the dog) a huge bag of pig ears, which Jack seemed quite happy to receive. Axel laughed when the dog raced around the living room in excitement.

It was really hard to figure out what to give to Axel for Christmas. I kept asking him what he wanted and all he would say is.

"I got my Christmas gift months ago when I met you!" He is so corny.

So whenever I had free time I would brainstorm the things I could get him. I decided I would improvise. I ended up getting him a framed picture of him and me from when we went to the karaoke place. Our eyes were smiling as we sung into the mike together.

I was relieved when Axel said he loved his gift. I watched as he walked into his bedroom and placed the picture frame on his bedside table.

"There's something else too." I said with a blush and pointed to the slips of paper that were on the table. I had put them under the picture frame stand and they had slipped out when Axel placed the frame by his bed.

Axel picked up the slips of paper and smiled. "Coupons?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

I blushed deeper. "They're Roxas coupons." I said.

Axel read the coupons out loud. "So I have five 'free kiss' coupons, two 'free make out session' coupons, and a 'mystery' coupon?" Axel asked.

I nodded. "I really wasn't sure what to get you for Christmas! You kept saying stuff like 'I want you for Christmas,' or 'Who needs a Christmas present when I have you.' So I figured that I'd give you the most of me with those…" I said feeling a little nervous about it.

"Roxas." Axel said.

"Yeah." I said meekly.

"I love you and this is the best Christmas present I have ever gotten." Axel said.

I looked at him and gave him a small smile. "I'm glad."

"What's the mystery coupon?" Axel asked.

"Anything you want it to be." I said my face completely red and I closed my eyes in sheer embarrassment.

"Oh my God… the possibilities are endless! Are you sure about this?" Axel asked.

I nodded and covered my face with my hands. My face burning.

"I need to put these somewhere safe! Oh, and Roxas?" Axel started.

I took a breath and looked at him.

"Are these make out session coupons upgradeable?" Axel asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

I wanted to look mad but in the end I couldn't stop smiling at my idiot boyfriend. I punched him in the arm and shook my head. "Nope. They do not escalate to anything further than kissing."

"Heh! We'll see about that!" Axel said.

"I accept your challenge." I said, regaining my dignity after all of that embarrassment.

"Oh and by the way Rox, you might as well start calling this mystery coupon the 'Strip Tease and Lap Dance' coupon. Because that is now what it is!" Axel said with a triumphant smile and a cackle.

Needless to say, I punched him again.

I have to say New Year's Eve had the craziest moments. Leon, Cloud, Sora and I were playing board games when the doorbell rang.

I was very surprised to see Jack (the person) at my door. I smiled at him and let him in. "Hey Jack. I wasn't expecting you but happy new year." I said.

"Roxas I need to get something off my chest." Jack said and I gave him a puzzled look.

"Ummm, sure. I'll be your confidant I guess. Do you want to step outside or go upstairs?" I said looking at Cloud and Leon who were exchanging glances.

Jack just nodded and started to walk up the stairs. I followed him and directed him to my room. The way Jack was acting was kind of weirding me out but he was my friend so I would help him in any way I can.

I closed the door to my room and looked at him. "Okay, go ahe-"

"I love you!" Jack blurted loudly.

"Umm, I love you too Jack. You're an awesome friend but what did you want to tal-"

"I love you, Roxas." Jack said again. This time he took my hand in his. "I have for a while now. I had gotten to this point where I just had to tell you… " Jack said.

I flushed. "Oh my God… Jack… I'm sorry, I don't…" I trailed off.

"You were the first person to ever be a real friend to me. Although you were impressed by my guitar… it didn't dictate your friendship with me. You also opened my eyes to what is means to appreciate music and the people that play it. Your enthusiasm for it enthralled me and your compassion and willingness to do it justice impressed me. I love your loyalty and your kindness. I love the way you smile and laugh and how your eyes shine when you talk about the things you like. I really can't see myself loving anyone else the way I love you." Jack finished with a deep breath.

I pulled my hand gently from his and sighed. "That was really sweet Jack… and I really wish you had this kind of love for someone that could return your feelings. I'm so sorry. I'm in love with someone else, Jack. I always have, since the very beginning. You knew that." I said.

"I know… but I really wanted to tell you my feelings… I needed to. Even if it meant divebombing our friendship into an oblivion." Jack let out a miserable sounding chuckle. "Unrequited love man, it fucking sucks." His voice sounded wet and I couldn't stop the wave of guilt that hit me.

"I'm so sorry, Jack. I really am." I said. "If it's not too selfish of me… I hope we can still be friends." I said.

"You're too nice Roxas… you should be careful… everyone might fall for you." Jack said.

"I guess it's just part of my caring nature." I said with a smile.

Jack laughed sadly. "Your caring nature's got me all messed up… sometimes I can't even think straight."

"Well suck it up!" I said and whacked him on the shoulder.

Jack just laughed harder. "You can't even sound mean… you might as well have said, 'you're a good man, Jack,' and patted me on the shoulder."

"Well I tried." I said.

"I just can't believe it… I thought maybe you liked me because you were always so nice… but that's really all it was… just you being nice." Jack said somberly.

"Well, I know someone who likes you and isn't just being nice… Kite's got a thing for you." I said without thinking.

Shit… I wasn't even sure if that was true. Rinoa kept saying it was but I couldn't see it.

"What? You're lying!" Jack said with a surprised look.

"No I'm not." What the fuck was I saying? Stop lying to him!

"I mean, he is always following me around. And he does bring me food from culinary club everyday. But I thought that was Kite's bubbly personality." Jack said.

"Can you name anyone else that he gives food to everyday?" I asked.

"No…"

"Have you seen him following anyone else like a little puppy dog?" I asked.

"Well, no bu-"

"I think he definitely likes you." I said, there was no stopping it now. It was like a word train rolled off it's tracks and was barreling out of my mouth and into disaster!

"I don't really think he-" Jack was interrupted by his cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" he said into the phone. "Kite? How did you get this number?... right, I did put it in the student directory…. Okay… Well, some stuff happened… Yeah, I'll be fine… no that won't be necessary, Kite…. Thank you, Kite. You have a great new year too… okay, bye." Jack hung up his phone slowly and looked at me. "That was weird…" he said.

"Do you think that was part of his bubbly nature too? I don't hear him calling me up and wishing me a happy new year. The guy likes you." I said.

Maybe this wouldn't be a disaster… It did kind of seem like Kite felt for Jack. It all seemed to make more sense now.

Kite was always around Jack. Always defending him, giving him food. Talking to him and playing with him. And Kite was always eager to hug Jack for whatever reason. At first glance they seemed friendly but now I realize that they weren't.

"I don't think I-" Jack started.

"I know it's probably going to take some time… but you should know that you're a likeable person. It's not like all of your conquests will end up like this one. I think you should just foget all about this, and focus on better things… like being the cool person you are and wooing Kite!" I said with a giggle.

Jack shook his head. "Your fucking ridiculous, you know that?" Jack said.

I laughed. "I know… but you deserve to be happy and I promise you won't be happy with me." I said.

Jack stretched a little and moved towards the door. "I guess I'll admit defeat and leave. You have a good new year, okay?"he said tears welling up in his eyes.

"You too. I'll walk you to the door." I said and we moved downstairs.

We said our goodbyes and I turned to see Cloud smiling. "You just can't help being lovable, huh Rox? I think that comes from my side of the family."

I laughed and moved back to the couch where we could continue our board game.

Later on that night, our friends from the fire and police departements had come to visit. With the exception of Zexion. Which we all thought was weird because Demyx was here.

It was around 11:30 when the phone rang and Leon picked it up.

As it turns out, Zexion had finally cracked down the mystery of our burned down orfanage. There was evidence of lighter fluid on the sidewalk that everyone had missed all this time. The bag with the evidence was lost in forensics and Zexion had found it ealier in the week.

This lighter fluid was exclusive to a certain type a lighter that was a luxury item and was sold to very few. He got a list of all of the people that owned lighters with that type of fluid from the shop that sold them. The shop actually gave up the information to figure out who was the culprit. Every lighter was unique, and the fluid inside the lighter was also unique to every one. So by looking into the compound of the oil, they could find exactly which lighter it was and the owner.

A man named Luxord Collins, an owner of a local theatre was taken in for questioning.

Zexion turned out to be an amazing interrogator. Using the right tactics, Luxord confessed that he had givien the lighter to his ex-girlfriend named Larxene and she was the one that burned the grass next to the ofanage so long ago.

We were all mindboggled!

"Larxene is that nasty waitress that bothered us on our first date!" Sora yelled and looked to Riku.

"Wow… small world huh? I never liked her anyway." Riku said.

"I should go meet her and thank her in prison." Axel said.

"What!" Sora and I yelped together.

"Well, if your orfanage had never bured down, you wouldn't have been adopted and we never would have met you." Axel said.

"That's very true." Sora said.

"I think it was an amazing twist of fate that everything ended up like this… I mean, it really all started with a murderous crazy lady starting a fire." I said.

"It all started with a fire." Cloud repeated.

"I'll toast to that! To Fire!" Axel yelled holding up his beer.

"FIRE!" Every yelled and we all laughed and toasted our drinks. We did it again when Zexion had finally arrived.

I was almost relieved to be back in school after everything was said and done. This new year really did feel like a clean slate. And that was something that everyone could appreciate.

Axel was glad that Jack new where he stood with me. I was glad that Jack would have a new beginning and a fresh start at love with Kite. I was also glad that Sora and Riku were going strong and that Sora would have all these new experiences when he started college in the fall. Cloud and Leon were happy that everything was settling down. I was just so happy at everything.

I would have never thought that all the tragedies in my life would lead up to so many better days. And like Axel, I was thankful for that intial fire that started it all.

We all would just have to be careful and make sure no more fires were in my life. One was enough for this lifetime.

A/N: I know it was kind of random but there it is… it is the beginning of the end for Fire. I'm going to make an epilogue and I would like all of you reviewers to tell me if there are any loose ends you would like me to tie up that I might have missed (such as Roxas meeting Axel's mother). If there's a lot I might make the epilogue in parts. Like the first part will be all of the immediate things (like meeting Axel's mother) and the second part will be the stuff that happens later (Like Axel and Roxas finally shagging each other ^.^). I also want to know if any of you would like a little side story about what happened with Rinoa and Saïx. I want this ending to completely complete or as complete as possible. I want to thank everyone that read and enjoyed this story! And I really, really love all of you that reviewed. You are the greatest.


	59. Chapter 59

**Blind Date**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Saïx and Rinoa side story**- The whole thing is in sections and those sections rotate between Saïx's and Rinoa's point of views. I hope you enjoy it…

**A/N: Those who don't want to read this read the author's note at the end about a Leon/Cloud prequel.**

Blind Date

I HATE women.

They want nothing but money and someone they can fuck before they get bored. I hate them and I never want to be with one ever again.

I'm NOT gay.

I will never be romantically involved with another man. Men are just as disgusting as women, if not more. But I'd rather work with men than work with women.

"Saïx, you haven't really been involved with anyone in a while… don't you want to think about settling down or at least getting a girlfriend?" I turned to see Axel who was carrying a hose to load the fire truck.

Now this idiot here, the gayest man known to the planet, is trying to get me to go on a date. I don't know with who, but I already have an answer.

"Fuck no, I'm not doing it." I said with finality and moved to grab a wrench so that I could make sure all of the configurations on the truck were secure.

"Dude, you didn't even let me explain! You obviously had some bad experiences with women your age, you are _definitely _not gay, so why don't you just try something new?" Axel said.

"There are only two options… men and women, and I refuse to get involved with either. I didn't think I would have to explain this to anyone. Stop talking to me, you I hate it when people try to talk to me." I said and took a deep breath to calm my anger.

The reason I'm a fire fighter is because I don't have to deal with people… dealing with people makes me angry. And my temper is not to be trifled with.

And that is why I'm having such a hard time with this conversation with Axel…

"Look, let me just say this: Why don't you try dating someone younger?" Axel asked.

I snarled at him, "I am not resorting to pedophilia!" I snapped.

"I'm not saying that!" Axel snapped back before sighing. "I'm not saying that and you know it, Saïx." Axel finished. "Roxas has a friend… she's almost eighteen and I know that sounds bad… but it's not like I'm asking you to _do _her, I'm just asking you to take a chance and go on a date." Axel said.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea to me! I mean, an almost legal hot girl? I'd be on that like white on rice!" Xigbar said.

"And unlike Xigbar here, you actually have class." Axel said with a smile.

I growled. "Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Because your lonely, I can see it. Everyone can see it and I just don't think it's fair that your missing out on being happy! You're part of the team, you're a good friend to all of us!" Axel said.

"And think about it Saïx, this girl is willing to go on a date with you… which is almost equivalent to swimming in the ocean with a hungry shark who has a mean streak… I mean, your not the nicest dude on the planet… Rinoa, who is putting herself out there for you, has got to be a keeper. She's almost putting herself up for abuse." Marly said.

"THEN WHY DON'T WE CALL IT OFF IF I'M SO HORRIBLE TO BE AROUND!" I yelled before throwing the wrench I was holding down and moving over to get a screwdriver.

"That's not what Marly is trying to say… Saïx, let me be the voice of reason for you." Cloud said from his spot on a crate.

I sighed and looked to Cloud. Cloud was someone I respected since day one. He was someone who always knew how to act and what to say in any situation. I admired him as a hard working fireman with a strong character. That is why I remain on his team.

"No one is going to force you to do anything… we're only asking that you at least give this girl a chance. Not for us, not for her, but for yourself. I've met her and she's a really nice girl, she'll show you a good time. We just want you to at least try and be happy. And the best way we can think of making that happen is if you meet someone worth while. You have been unfairly mistreated in the past, we know that. But sometimes you need to just move on… not by turning to yourself but by meeting someone new, someone you can rely on. If this doesn't work out, then it wasn't meant to be but that doesn't mean anything if you don't try. And you know it's okay to be a little anxious and to be a little afraid but don't chicken out on this. You're better than that." Cloud said.

I sighed again and rubbed my face before looking at everyone. "So what do I have to do?" I asked.

"We already made a dinner reservation at Rosa Rossa for tonight. You know that really fancy restaurant? So don't forget to dress nice!" Axel said looking at me as if he had just won the lottery.

"You sure didn't waste any time…" I grumbled.

"Just take her out to eat and then see if she wants to do anything afterwards." Cloud said.

I nodded and returned to my work. It was just a stupid date, all I had to do was feed this girl and indulge her for a couple more hours before dropping her off.

-Blind Date-

I got a call from Roxas saying that dinner was a-go. To be honest I was kinda nervous but at the same time…

I was really excited.

I was looking through my drawers and closet for something nice to wear when my doorbell rang. I quickly moved down the stairs and opened the door for Tom. Tom smiled and waltzed into my house like he owned the place.

"I'm here for emotional support and I also called Roxas, who actually called Axel so they're both coming." Tom said with a smile.

"Good! I need all the help I can get. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to dress for this." I said and started to pull Tom up the stairs.

"Don't you just have to dress pretty?" Tom asked.

"No, you dunce! This is very important and very specific." I said as we entered my room again.

"Okay… so what do you have so far?" Tom asked.

"Well, I have three top contenders and I'm not sure what type of shoe to wear. Also make up… I could go all out with liquid liner and colors… or I could go neutral with a charcoal liner and golds and browns, or I could be really modest and do a light sheer with a small amout of liner and mascara. Also lip color… I could go cherry red, or dark red, or coral." I explained and smiled at Tom.

I could practically see his head spinning in cirlces. "you really spend time on that?" Tom asked.

"Yes! It's hard to be beautiful!" I snapped playfully.

When the bell rang again and I sent Tom downstairs to get Axel and Roxas while I got everything set up.

I laid the three dresses on my bed and I opened my closet to reveal my rather large collection of shoes.

"Alright…" I said quietly to myself before I heard everyone come in.

"How's everything going?" Roxas asked.

"Pretty good but I need your help. I have options." I said and gestured to the dresses on my bed.

"Alright, I figure you already know what they look like on you… but what do they represent?" Axel asked.

"Dresses represent stuff?" Tom asked and I laughed.

"Well, they send messages." Roxas explained.

"Well, the one on the right is 'classy and modest.' It actually stops right below the knee. I was going for mature." I started.

Axel nodded and gestured for me to go on.

"The one in the midde is 'fun loving.' That's really the only way I can describe it. I like it because its form fitting." I said. It really was a nice dress. It was a racerback but it was crochet so you could still see all of my upper back and it was short enough to be alluring but not too much.

And I really liked my legs.

"And the third one?" Axel asked.

"Well, that one's on the other side of the scale. That one's the 'young, fresh, and not so modest.' It's a form fitting single strap and _really _short." I finished.

"How short is _really _short?" Tom asked.

"I mean, when I sit down there's a nice little tease of inner thigh and it doesn't leave much for the imagination…" I said and bit my lip in embarrassment. I mean, did it make me kinda whorish already to have a dress like that?

"I say go with the middle one, you are a fun loving person and I think it's really pretty." Roxas said.

"I would love to say wear the 'not so modest' one, but that's only because that's what _I'd_ like to see if I had a hot blind date. But Saïx would use it against you… so yeah, I agree with Rox." Axel said.

I smiled. "Can you help me with shoes though? The more practicle ones are on the left and the six-inch ones are on the right." I said.

"Damn, that's a lot of shoe!" Axel said and I laughed.

I had a whole closet devoted to shoes and dresses…

"Your parents paid for all of these?" Roxas asked.

"No, I definitely pay for them with my own money. Even though my parents are well off, I still have to work for my wardrobe." I said.

"What do they do?" Roxas asked.

"Well, her mom is a plastic sergeon and her dad is a mechanic." Tom said.

"I'm a mechanic too, actually. I picked it up when I was really young. My desk is covered in tools and small car parts as you can see." I pointed to my desk.

"I didn't even notice that. Wow, I had no idea." Roxas said. "I'm really happy I have a cool friend like you." I giggled at Roxas' comment.

"Excuse me? I'm pretty cool myself, Roxas!" Tom boasted.

I laughed. "Yeah, your cool by association!" I said.

"You both are cool!" Roxas said, probably just to pacify Tom.

"So do you work with your dad?" Axel asked.

"I used to, but a few months ago I started working with this guy named Seifer Almasy at his shop. We are really making some funds together." I said and smiled. I loved working in that shop because I always had work… I was really worked like a dog, but at the end of the day, it was always worth it.

"Can you tell Seifer that Sora and I say hi? He was actually a friend of ours at the orfanage. I'm so glad to hear he's doing well." Roxas said with a small smile on his face.

I nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"Well, to get back on track, I say you wear six-inches. Saïx is a big dude so it would be better if you were almost as tall as him." Axel said.

"Ohhh, wear these!" Tom said and pointed to a new pair I bought a few days ago.

"Good choice!" Axel said.

They were black patent leather shoes. I bought them because they were my definition of 'sexy.'

"Why don't you put everything on?" Roxas asked.

"Okay." I said and moved to take off my shirt.

"RINOA!" Roxas squeaked.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't you think you should change in the bathroom?" Roxas asked.

"No, you're gay, your boyfried's gay obviously, and Tom and I bathed together when we were kids. He knows the drill." I said with a little laugh as I continued to change.

When I was finally done dressing, Roxas was as red as a lobster.

"I guess you've never really seen a half-naked girl before, huh?" I said with a snort.

"I feel like I just did something dirty…" Roxas whined and Axel pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay Rox. I'll give you a nice view of my naked body to make you feel better!" Axel said as he pet Roxas' hair.

Roxas swatted out of his boyfriend's hold and sputtered. "That is not necessary!"

Tom and I laughed and I did a slow turn. "So what do you think?" I asked.

"I'd fuck you!" Tom said.

"Shut up, douchebag. I was hoping for an intelligent assessment." I said.

"If Saïx doesn't find you attractive, he's very lost…" Axel said.

"You look really good." Roxas said.

"I think I'll go with a light make-up but what color should I choose for lipstick?" I held out the three colors for them to see.

Roxas and Axel said "coral" the same time Tom said "bright red."

"Two votes to coral, sorry Tom." I said and started to put on my make up.

"Like I said, I'm really only here for emotional support." Tom repeated.

"Are you wearing your hair down?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, but I have a hair tie in my clutch so if I get tired of it I can put it up." I said and sighed. I looked to the clock.

It was seven on the dot… Saïx would be here in thirty minutes. I took a breath and sat on my bed."What kind of car does he drive?" I asked.

"Does that matter?" Roxas asked.

"You can learn a lot about a person by the car they choose. Axel likes attention, he's also got this sort of devil may care attitude. Don't you think his corvette fits the part?" I asked.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, you're right!" he said happily.

"He's got a black Civic Coupe. One of the new ones." Axel said.

"Nice… It's not really a luxury car but it's a pretty high end Honda. Which means he appreciates nice things. But it also performs well and has a decent horsepower so I think he was really going for stability. If he's got the whole shebang than he has a smooth ride… which probably means he likes consistency. It's black so he wants to blend in… but it's kind of hard for anyone to blend in with a nice car like that." I said smiling at the car choice. It really was a car I could appreciate.

I was starting to feel a little anxious now. I had that really fluttery feeling in my stomach and I laid back on my bed with another deep breath. "Should I be nervous?" I asked, really directing the question to Axel.

"To be honest… yeah. Saïx is a tough egg to crack. I'll be surprised if you don't cry at least once during this date…" Axel said.

My heart started to pound. "Thanks." I said warily.

"Just be yourself Rinoa… if he doesn't like you that's his loss…" Tom said.

I smiled and we started up a small conversation to pass the time. Things like 'what not to do' and 'what to expect.'

When I heard a car pull up the driveway I ran to my window to see my date. The man who came out of the car, even from my distance, you could tell…

He was beautiful.

"What the fuck! When you said he was a big dude, I didn't think you meant ripped-sexy-man!" I said practically drooling at the sight of the guy.

"Well, it's good to know that you find him attractive." Axel said with a smile. "You should head on down there. But don't open the door right after he rings it… let it ruminate a little."

The doorbell rang and I looked at Roxas with panic. "Oh shit! This is really happening!" I whined.

"Yes it is! Now go! I want you to tell me all about it when you get back. Try to have fun!" Roxas said and Tom gave me a hug.

"Good luck, Rinoa." He said and I hugged him back tightly.

"Thank you! GAH!" I squeaked before heading downstairs. I walked to the door and opened it with a smile.

"Hi, you must be Saïx. I'm Rinoa, it's really nice to meet you." I said and offered my hand for a shake.

Saïx's eyes narrowed a little before he took my hand. His hands were quite large compared to mine but they were warm and I couldn't help the widening of my smile.

"Let's go." I said and closed the door to my house. I walked over to his car and I moved to grab the handle only to jump when I felt his back agaist mine as he opened the door for me. I blushed brightly before getting in the car.

I looked around the interior. A Civic wasn't really a luxury car but it might as well have been one. Everything was in top condition and really nice.

"Seatbelt." I almost jumped when I hear Saïx's voice for the first time. It was so deep and it resonated right through me. I found myself immediately following his command and putting on my seatbelt.

And this was the beginning of an interesting night.

-Blind Date-

The first thing I noticed when she opened the door was her teeth. They were obviously well taken care of and white.

But I wouldn't be fooled by the niceness of her teeth. She was a she-wolf ready to eat me alive and toss away the bones when she was done.

I shook her hand and we moved to the car. She grabbed the handel as if she didn't even expect me to open it.

Our generations were so different.

I entered my car and as she looked around in my car curiously, I got a good look at her.

She was so young… and very beautiful. This she-wolf knew what she was doing. Her dress was tight and it easily directed my eyes over the curves of her body to the delicate tone of her legs.

She really knew what she was doing. "Seatbelt." I spoke before turning to the road before me to begin this useless escapade.

We were about five minutes in when she tried to start up a conversation.

"Have you ever been to Rosa Rossa before?" she asked.

"Yes." I said simply.

"It was good right?" she asked.

"Yes." I repeated, hoping she would get the hint that I didn't feel like talking.

"I like Italian food a lot. There's always a lot of cheese. Do you lik-"

"Please stop talking." I said, I could feel myself getting agitated by the sound of her voice. What the hell was I doing? I didn't want to even be here, right?

"Don't tell me to stop talking." She said firmly.

"You're getting on my nerves." I said.

"Do _not _start with me. We haven't even been in the car for more than five minutes. I figured since you consider yourself an adult and all, you would have the decency to have a civil conversation for the duration of this date." This girl, Rinoa, said in a sharp tone.

She was _lecturing _me!

"I don't want to hear this from you… shut it." I said again, a headache forming rapidly.

"Dude, you don't even know me! You have no right to tell me to shut it! Jeez it's like the minute you get out of your comfort zone you put up this defensive hostility! Chill out! It's not like I'm an animal trying to eat you alive… I'm your date, remember?" she said with a huff.

I was almost surprised by her ability to read me so well. How did she even know I thought that way? I shook my head inwardly, this didn't change a thing.

She was a young she-wolf, and a stubborn one at that.

-Blind Date-

To be honest, I had never been so afraid to argue with anyone in my life. Everything about him just screamed volatile. At any moment he could just explode and strangle me. But there was part of me that just knew he wouldn't do something like that.

But I was still afraid of arguing with him. With everything I threw at him I would think,

_This is it… he's going to throw me out on my ass and I'm going to have to walk home. And that will be the end of my time with such a beautiful man._

But he didn't explode. Instead, he seemed to just absorb everything I threw at him. Almost like a human punching bag.

It was like he hated talking with me so much that he would rather just take all my hits with no comment then to actually fight with me.

With a sigh I started, "How about this, I'll say a random statement about myself and you say a statement about yourself on the same topic. This way we're not even talking to each other… we're merely stating things aloud." I supplied.

There was silence in reply. It sounded like a 'yes' to me.

"I'm seventeen." I stated.

"Twenty-five." He said and I smiled.

"My favorite color is blue." I said.

"Same." He said shortly.

Even though he was doing the bare minimum, I felt like I was making a little progress and that made me happy.

"I own a LOT of shoes." I said with a small giggle.

"I own a lot of CDs." He replied.

When we finally pulled in the restaurant, I ended with another statement: "I really don't like when people are all talk… you know, those people that will say something and then never follow through?"

"I really don't like people in general." Saïx said as he parked before getting out of the car.

"You don't mean that." I said and watched him close the door and walk over to my side to open the door for me.

That was something I could get used to…

"Yes, I do." He said.

"That's really sad." I replied and with a stoke of confidence I rubbed his back for a second before moving towards the restaurant.

-Blind Date-

My back stiffened when I felt her hand at my back. Her warm hand rubbed gently for a second before she moved towards the restaurant. Her body moved in such a natural sway, it could only be described as swagger.

I followed close behind her but too close. I still didn't like her.

I mean, she was pitying me… I didn't need pity, she was the one who didn't understand, she was the one that needed to be pitied.

She was so young, she doesn't know what it's like to be let down in a way that leaves you in a whole you can't climb out of.

She had no idea.

We entered the restaurant and I moved to the host to get our table.

"We have a reservation under Saïx." I said.

"Alright then. Follow me." The host said and I watched him put a hand at the small of Rinoa's back to guide her towards the table.

His hand was pretty low on her back and I felt my blood heat up at the sight. I didn't know why… but I hated the way this host was touching her.

"Here is your table. Please enjoy." He said, eyeing Rinoa up and down before leaving. I growled inwardly at the action.

I watched Rinoa lean in over the table a little. "Was it just me or was that host guy a little bit too touchy?" she asked before she bit her lip.

"It wasn't just you." I said shortly and placed a napkin over my lap.

Rinoa leaned back in her chair and copied my actions with her napkin. I sat and looked around the restaurant in an attempt to avoid conversation. I didn't want to talk anymore and I was feeling agitated from anger I was feeling at the host who had done nothing but guide my date to the table.

A date that I didn't want anything to do with…

"This restaurant really is nice… I bet they're too fancy to have pizza… What kind of foods do you li-"

"Listen little girl, you are giving me a head ache." I said and folded my arms.

She would do nothing but try and talk to me. If I wasn't angry already, I was getting angry now.

-Blind Date-

I really couldn't believe this guy. He was getting hostile again. After all of the progress we made, he was going back into his little cave of security.

"Oh my god, this again! I thought we already established that we were going to be civil to each other. And don't call me a little girl! Do I look like I'm fucking seven? No, so don't call me that, it's belittling and rude!" I snapped, I was actually angry this time.

"Well, y-"

I woulnd't let him finish. "Don't start with me, Saïx! Nobody forced you to go on this date with me! If you really didn't want to come, you would have already kicked me out on the street and drove home. You have obviously realized that you want something and you can't get it alone. So why don't you just cool it, try and get to know me, and see if I'm what your looking for. It's not that hard! I'm not someone who likes toying with people. I'm here because I honestly want to be the thing you've finally decided to look for." I said letting myself go a little. I wanted him to see that I was being genuine.

His dull golden eyes flashed a second before he looked away from me. He knew that I was right. He knew that he would have to give a little more if he wanted anything at all even if it wasn't something I could offer.

I couldn't believe that I found myself attracted to someone so guarded. I guess I really did like hard work.

"I really hate it when we fight… Even though I seem to be good at it, I don't like arguing with you." I said with a small sigh.

"I don't like talking." He said, his eyes staring right at me.

He was being completely serious. And that was something that made my chest hurt. "My heart breaks for you, Saïx. No one should ever have to feel that way." I looked him in the eyes, and I wasn't tearing up per se, but my eyes were glistening with wetness that wouldn't otherwise be there.

His eyes flashed again before he looked behind me.

"Hello, welcome to Rosa Rossa. Is there any drinks I can get you?" a waitress said from her spot behind me.

"Water." I said softly.

"Wine. Red." Saïx said and the waitress moved over to him to show him the options.

I saw her put a hand on his shoulder and lean over so that her breasts were conveniently peeking out of her shirt. I looked at her face.

She looked like a hungry dog ready to take a bite out of a raw fillet mignon. I snorted softly so that she wouldn't hear.

"Alright then. If you need anything else sir, _anything at all_, my name is Isabella." The waitress said and her hand brushed down Saïx's arm as she turned.

She glared at me before she finally left. I couldn't hold it in and I laughed.

"And what is so funny?" Saïx asked.

"All of the staff here are so shameless! Did you not see the way she was shoving herself at you, then she glared at me! It's so funny!" I laughed.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you're oblivious to it and I also know that you wouldn't be interested anyway." I said with a smile.

I watched his brows furrow. "How?"

"Well, I mean, you're not even interested in me and I'm your _date_. You don't seem very fond of my persistence or boldness… and Isabelle, is three times as bold as I am. She's the type of girl who pushes until she gets what she wants." I explained.

Saïx nodded and sighed. "You're right. I'm not interested." He said.

"Damn, I'm good." I boasted and dusted some imaginary dirt off of my shoulder.

At that moment, I realized we were actually having a conversation. He was willingly responding to the words I was saying and I couldn't help the smile that planted itself on my face.

-Blind Date-

I found myself looking at her when a smile found it's way on her face. Something in my stomach was moving and my heart sped up a little.

And no, neither my stomach nor my heart were fluttering, Nothing I had in my body or on my person had the ability to _flutter._

But I hated to admit that fact that I knew what I was feeling. I was a grown man, I wasn't going to deny the emotions I was started feeling.

I was interested in her… the young she-wolf had finally caught me. I would just have to sit quietly and hope she wasn't hungry enough to bite me.

The waitress came back to our table and I watched her almost slam Rinoa's water on the table, causing the water to spatter a little on her dress.

"Here's your water. Oops! Sorry about that." She said, her voice dripping with false sincerity. Rinoa only smiled and put her elbow on the table to rest her head in her hand. She looked as if she was watching an interesting TV show.

When I felt the waitress' hand on my shoulder again I frowned. She gently slid my glass of wine on the table with a smile. "Here's your wine, sir." She said.

I really did not like this girl, her voice instantly caused my headache to return. I slid her arm off my shoulder and gave her a disgusted look. "I'm not interested." I said and shooed her off with a gesture.

The waitress huffed with a surprised look and started to walk off. Rinoa suddenly burst into laughter. She watched as the watress stomped off with a mirthful look on her face. She laughed again.

The headache I had dissipated and I watched her laugh. It wasn't an unpleasant sound and I found myself enjoying it.

I sighed. I was really interested in her. It was so confusing, I hadn't dated for so long and on my first date in a long time, I was already hooked. It didn't make sense and I almost hated myself for giving in so easily.

"Wow, you've become quite inept socially. You're not supposed to just tell her your not interested. You're sopposed to have some tact. Let her off easy!" Rinoa laughed.

I frowned. "I am not socially inept. I just don't see the point in beating around the bush." I said.

"Sure… " Rinoa said, obviously not convinced.

-Blind Date-

Saïx was proving to be a very entertaining guy. He really was socially inept but it worked for him so I wouldn't tease him too much about it.

I mean he really just said that to her with a 'no bullshit' look on his face. And then he rubbed his temples as she spoke as if he her voice was giving him a piercing headache. It was hilarious.

"You might as well have just punched her in the face." I giggled. "But it's okay because I don't really care how she's feeling. She spilled water on my favorite dress… dumb bitch… if she wasn't already making a fool out of herself I would have kicked her ass in the middle of the restauant." I said not realizing that I had started a rant.

"I actually wouldn't have minded seeing that…" Saïx said with a small smile.

I think my jaw hit the floor at that moment. He actually smiled at me! I mean it was a small one, but he smiled! And DAMN was it beautiful.

Is it sad that I had the biggest urge to kiss him at that moment. But I calmed myself down and smiled at him. "Should I be worried that you enjoy watching cat fights?" I asked.

Saïx's small smile turned into a smirk. "No, but your fight would have been justified. It really is such a shame, wetting such an alluring dress." He said.

My face flushed redder than a tomato. What just happened, he went from being socially awkward to being suave in a matter of minutes. I guess one thing was true, Saïx was back in the game.

And he was gaining on me.

"Well, hello again. I'll will be your new waiter since Isabella seemed to be having some trouble. Would you two like to order?" I looked up to see the touchy host from before.

What! This guy creeped me out and now he was my waiter? This was just a sad twist of fate.

"The shrimp fettuccine." Saïx said shortly.

"Ummm… could I have the spinach lasanga?" I asked.

I almost jumped when his hand went to my shoulder. He lowered himself so that his face was level with mine. "You can have anything you want, sweet thing." He said as his hand slid down my upper back before walking away.

I shivered and hugged myself with my arms. "Man, he so creepy!" I said mostly to myself. "He did he really just call me sweet thing?" I asked.

"Yes." Saïx said seeming to revert back into his awkward self.

With a smile I started. "Three of my favorite music arstists are Queen, Zepplin, and Ozzy." I said.

Saïx's eyes flashed as he gave me a puzzled look. "Seriously?" he asked.

"Yeah, my dad had a big influence on my music tastes." I said with a smile.

"They're my favorite too. I also like Kansas and Bon Jovi." Saïx said and I nodded in approval.

"Hell yeah, I guess we wont have to argue about music. Favorite Queen song?" I asked but then started again. "Let me guess, 'Another on Bites the Dust?'" I asked.

He shook his head. "'We will Rock You?'" I asked again. I thought I had him for sure.

He shook his head again and gave me his answer. "'Somebody to Love.'" He said and I couldn't stop the 'Awwww' that escaped my mouth.

"My appreciation for you skyrocketed, just now. How can you be cool, cute, sexy, and weird all at same time?" I asked.

"I'm not cute nor am I weird." Saïx said.

I smiled. "I'll be sure to exclude those words from my vocabulary when describing you."

"Good." He said.

After a few more minutes, the waiter came back with our food and I smiled at my it. So much cheese!

I suddenly felt eyes on me and I looked up to see the waiter staring at me. "I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable but you're just so beautiful I can't take my eyes off off you. You've got to be a model or something." He said.

I smiled. "I'm no model, buddy." I said.

"When'd you quit?" he asked and I laughed.

"I'm too short for that." I said and motioned him to come closer. He moved in and I whispered into his ear. "I'm wearing six inch heels to keep up with my _date_ here. I mean, he's such a _big_ man. And I'm pretty sure that everything is proportionate, if you catch my drift." I said and wiggled my eyebrows with a smile.

I hoped that maybe he would notice that I was trying to show him that I was currently occupied and very interested in my date. Therefore I didn't need him hitting on me. I also hope that if I commented on Saïx's size he would get intimidated and give up but everything went in one ear and out the other.

"You move so naturally in those heels though, you might as well be as tall as you are with them on." He said and moved a little closer to me.

The little alarm inside me that goes off when I had made a big mistake was going off in my head. With a sigh, I said. "I think you have to go wait other tables."

The guy finally realized that he was working and moved to go do his job. I sighed in relief and looked at Saïx. "Okay, so maybe tact just doesn't work on those types. He really wouldn't take a hint." I said.

"What did you tell him?" Saïx asked.

"I just emphasized that you were my date and that you were perfectly capable of kicking his ass… but I did it in a roundaobout way. So it didn't work…" I said.

"Why don't you just do what I did?" Saïx asked.

"Well I don't want to break his spirit, even if it is just a little creepy, it's not everyday you meet a guy who tries to woo so confidently." I said with a smile.

Saïx just nodded and started to eat. I started to eat too. We ate quietly but every once and a while I would look at him or he would look at me and I would smile at him.

-Blind Date-

To be completely honest, spirit or no spirit. I did _not _like our waiter. In fact, he was worse than the waitress.

Another thing that Rinoa was too young to know was that you actually shouldn't give strangers the benefit of the doubt. She wasn't old enough to know that a attractive young girls like herself are easy targets and that because they are so young, they're very easy to take advantage of.

I wouldn't tell her anything though, because this time she had something that most girls don't have.

An older guy who won't take bullshit from those low lives. Just thinking about that weasel waiter made my blood boil. I wouldn't let Rinoa's genuiness be spoiled by someone so worthless.

Oh God… what was I thinking? So now I'm her protecter? I needed to slow my roll on this. All of this was coming at me so fast, I was having trouble getting a handle on it all.

Was this how it was supposed to feel? All I know is that it was making me uncomfortable but at the same time, I really liked being around this girl.

This _girl! _She was fucking seventeen! Why is it that I care about this but can't seem to stop myself from liking her?

I took a moment to calm my racing mind. I could deal with this after the date was over.

"Here is your check, sir. Did you enjoy everything, pretty lady?" The waiter asked Rinoa and she nodded.

"Yeah, I really like cheese."

"I like cheese too. What's your favorite?" he asked.

"Havarti by far." She said with a smile.

"No way! That's mine too!"

What the fuck was this? It was like he was starting his own little date with Rinoa right in front of me. I growled.

"I believe it's your job to take care of the plates and all. You can take this too, I would like _our_," I pointed to Rinoa before pointing to myself, "date to continue elsewhere." I said and glared at him.

The guy had the audacity to smile at me. "Sure thing, sir." He said and ran a hand along Rinoa's back once more and I saw Rinoa jump at something.

I wanted to rip that guy to shreds. I watched him gather our plates and take the check.

"Did he do something to you?" I asked Rinoa who looked a little uneasy.

"I-it caught me by s-surprise, I didn't think he was going to do _that._" She stuttered a little and I frowned.

"What did he do?" I asked anger rising at her shaken appearance.

"He had already crossed the line when his hands went underneath the back of my dress but then he pinched my back. I just feel so disgusted that I even gave him the benefit of the doubt you know…" she said softly and I watched her grab her hair and start twisting it. It must have been a nervous habit because once her hair untwisted itself, she would do it again before letting it go to repeat the action once more.

That in itself made me furious. She seemed to be so fun-loving, nervous habbits just didn't fit her at all. I glared as the waiter came back to return my card. "You have a nice day, sir." He said and smirked at me.

"Let me walk you out miss." The waiter said and stretched out a hand to touch her lower back again.

Rinoa moved to get away from him and he followed as if he was ignoring the fact that she was obviously trying to get away from him. And that was the last straw.

I grabbed the wrist tightly and pulled him towards me. "Listen _buddy_, try and touch her again and I will not hesitate to fuck you up." I squeezed his wrist even tighter and the guy started to squirm.

"Do you understand?" I asked and grabbed his other arm and managed to put it in a painful position.

"YES! YES! LET GO MAN!" The guy wailed and I pushed him back.

"Good." I said before grabbing Rinoa's waist gently and walking out of the reasturant.

-Blind Date-

I was completely shocked by what had just happened. And I was mindboggled by the fact that Saïx was guiding me towards the car with a hand around my waist.

He really just set that creep straight and then put his arm around me. Can I take this moment to have an inward seizure at the turn of events.

This was crazy! Did this mean that Saïx actually was interested in me? Oh I sure hope so. With a deep breath I tested my luck.

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you, Saïx." I said, genuinely relieved that I was out of that crazy restaurant.

No matter how fancy, the waiters there were crazy and that just made everything uncomfortable.

After about a second, Saïx's arms wrapped around me and I sighed in relief.

When we pulled away Saïx asked if I wanted to do anything before he took me home. I thought for a second and asked if we could go for a walk.

Saïx nodded but paused his action to ask, "You want to walk in those shoes?"

I smiled. "I've been walking in heels since my feet were big enough to wear women's sizes. I could run a marathon in these babies." I said with a smile.

Saïx seemed to shrug and started walking down the sidewalk. I ran up to him and grabbed his hand.

We were walking at a pretty slow pace but I was okay with that. It was actually pretty cold so I was thankful when we walked slowly didn't catch much breeze.

We were about fifteen minutes into the walk when I noticed something on the other side of the street.

There was a woman leaning against the car in defeat. The man inside was trying to get the car started but it wouldn't work. I opened my clutch and pulled out the small toolcase I had inside.

"Follow me." I said and walked across the street. Saïx looked puzzled but followed me anyway.

"Do you guys want any help?" I asked.

"I'm sure there's nothing you can do about this, little girl." The man said in a frustrated voice.

"Mark!" The woman yelled, seemingly appalled by the man's remark. She sighed and said, "we're having some car trouble. I doubt there's much you can do." She said.

I smiled. "Believe it or not, but I'm a mechanic. I actually work in a shop on the weekends." I said and showed her my toolcase that I always carry with me.

"Well, if you think you can help, please try." She said.

"Lily! I obviously have this under control!" Mark said.

"No you obviously don't, Mark! Let the girl help!" Lily said.

I looked to Saïx, "Do you mind?" I asked.

"Go ahead, I'm curious." He said with a smirk.

I smiled at him before moving over to the car. "You can stop trying to start it now, it's not going to work." I said gently.

Mark glared at me and grumbled before getting out of the car. I looked to Lily, "Do you know if your battery is working?" I asked.

"It should be, we replaced it recently." She said.

I nodded. "Were your headlights dimming or the battery light flashing at any point the last time you were driving it?" I asked.

"No." Mark said petulantly.

I nodded. "There's no smoke so it's not an overheated engine. May I check under the hood?" I asked. Lily nodded and moved inside the car to pop the hood for me. "Thanks." I said and looked over to see what we had.

The engine looked very nice. I highly doubted anything was wrong with it. It was a well kept V6. "Your engine is very pretty." I said and bent over to look deeper into the car.

I looked around but paused when I felt eyes on me. Lily and Mark seemed to be arguing so I knew it was Saïx. He was looking at my butt as I was bent over this car.

I was going to call him out on it later.

I checked the starter and smiled. "Found the problem." I said. Lily looked at me.

"Can you fix it?" she asked.

"Yeah, you have corroded screws on your starter and it's making it faulty. I can replace them easily." I said and got to work.

With a smirk, I decided I would play with Saïx a little. I waved my ass a little as I carfully removed the starter from the elborate structure that was the workings of a car. After that I stood and wiped my hands on my dress, stealthily pulling the dress up higher on my legs.

He was definitely still watching but I pretended not to notice. I lifted my arms and moved to put my long hair in a pony tail. I made sure to give him my good side as I tied my hair up.

When that was done, I bent over to continue my work, giving Saïx an even nicer view. I giggled to myself, I'm pretty sure I was acting like a slut, but it was all for the cause.

And the cause was showing Saïx that I wasn't a little girl. I knew how to handle my body and I certainly knew how to flaunt it.

I fixed the starter quickly and put it back in the car. Once that was done I pulled my dress down again, the peep show was over.

But I was glad that I still felt Saïx's eyes on me.

"Try starting the car now?" I asked and I closed the hood.

Mark got into his car and I was happy to hear the purr of the engine once again. "Wow, it works." He said in a surprised voice.

"Thank you so much, please take this." She said and handed me money.

I shook my head and said that I was happy to do it. "I love fixing things. It wasn't like I went out of my way to do it." I finished.

"You are too kind. Thanks again." She said and I waved as they dorve off.

-Blind Date-

This girl… no, this _woman, _should not be allowed to fix cars. I watched her as she fixed the starter. He backside convieniently facing me. And then she made the mistake of grabbing her dress, the action made her dress ride up and she didn't realize that when she bent over I could see her inner thigh. I even noticed a small beauty mark on the inside of her leg.

I was almost tempted to stand directly behind her so that no one could see her, but that would just reveal the fact that I was watching her backside.

Mark was distracted by Lily but that didn't mean that the other men that were walking by didn't notice the sexy girl in a dress fixing a car. Luckily I was scary enough to get them to avert their eyes from her lovely display.

I sighed when she finally fixed her dress. I was half way relieved and half way disappointed that I couldn't examine that exquisite body of hers.

I really needed to stop being around Axel, his strange pervert thoughts were rubbing off on me.

I watched her approach me. "So were you impressed?" she asked.

I almost jumped in surprise at the question before I relized she was talking about the fact that she had fixed the car and not her body.

"Yes." I said simply.

"You know, I think I like fixing cars in a short dress, I seemed to get a lot more attention that way." She said with a smirk and started to walk back towards the car.

I smirked, she knew I was watching her the whole time. I walked up to her and grabbed her waist again. "So that beauty mark on the inside of your leg-" I started and she gasped with a blush.

"I pulled my dress up that high?" she asked seemingly appalled by her own behavior.

"Oh yes." I said with a smirk. She would have to learn early on that messing with me was of no small consequence.

"Do you think anyone else saw?" she asked, blush still evident on her face.

I laughed. "Honey, you are ten years too early to try and play with me. And no, I scared them off."

-Blind Date-

Oh my god he was laughing! I mean he was laughing at me for failing to be seductive but that didn't matter at this point.

"Well, thank you for protecting my chastity." I said. "Okay… so public displays of my body are officially over. I will not be doing that ever again." I said ashamed of myself.

Saïx chuckled before we made our way back to the car. He opened the car door for me and I got in.

It was when Saïx got in and started the engine of his car that I realized our date was coming to a close.

It made me kind of sad, but hopefully I would be lucky enough to have another one of these in my future. I think we both had a pretty good time.

He opened up to me pretty well I think. And that was no easy task.

But it was definitely worth it.

We sat quietly on the ride back to my house. When we finally got there I smiled, he was going to walk me to my door.

"You know, Axel told me I probably would end up crying on this date, he said that you would be hard company to keep. But that's not really ture at all. I had a really great time with you and I only hope that you had a good time with me too." I said and looked at him, hoping he could see the sincerity in my eyes.

-Blind Date-

I could see that she was being honest with me by the look in her eyes. And I was quite thankful for her words. She was the first person in a long time to tell me that I wasn't an emotional wreck ready to self destruct.

And I hated to admit that Axel was definitely right with this one. She could handle me and she could handle herself, with a little bit of help from me of course.

I sighed and looked at her too. "I enjoyed myself as well." I said.

"Can we maybe do this again? No fancy stuff, just a simple date? I really like spending time with you and I want to do it again sometime soon…" Rinoa said and I could hear her nervousness in her voice.

I stepped up to her and smirked. "Sounds good. Next Saturday, a pretty good Zepplin tribute band is playing. I can buy you a ticket so that you can come with me." I said.

Rinoa smiled brightly. "That sounds wonderful! Please, I want to go with you." She said excitedly.

"Then it's settled." I said with a small smile. God I really hated that Axel was right about this. I will _never _hear the end of it.

Rinoa took a step up to me and pressed her lips against mine softly. I was too surprised to respond so she pulled away too soon.

And then it felt like a dam had broken inside of me, I really missed kissing someone I liked. I grabbed her roughly and pressed my lips against her's again. She didn't seem surprised by my roughness and simply wrapped her arms around me.

With a small grunt I backed her against her front door and deepened our kiss. She tasted really good and her body language was giving the 'go 'head'. My tongue enxplored her mouth as my hands scoped out the soft curves of her body.

That was something I had forgotten about, women were so soft to touch, Rinoa's skin was so nice. She also had a really good smell. When her leg went up I immediately grabbed the underside of her thigh and she separated her lips from mine to gasp at the feeling.

And that's when we kind of realized what we were doing. I laughed, I was actually feeling her up against her front door.

Rinoa giggled and hid her face in my neck. "Wow, that was pretty intense for a first date, huh?" she said.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I apologized for my lack of self control.

"Nah, I saw it coming." She said and kissed my neck before opening the door behind her. "So, I'll see you around?" she asked and bit her lip.

"Yes… there's no escaping now." I said with a smirk.

She smirked back. "I wasn't planning on it." She said. "Bye." She said and I watched her close the door.

"Goddamnit Axel, I'm not going to thank him." I said.

Though I should.

-Blind Date-

I leaned against the door and covered my face before squealing. I could still feel his lips and hands on me and my heart was fluttering all over the place.

This had to be the greatest night of my life. I looked up to the ceiling and laughed.

"Are you okay, Rin?" I looked to my dad who was looking at me questioningly.

"Yeah, just a little mind blown." I said with a smile.

"That must have been some date." He said.

"You have no idea…" I said. "Now that I think about it, I even had fun arguing with him. Because let me tell you, during the first part the date he was being a real dick. But with a little bit of my womanly charms I got him hooked." I said with a snort.

"And just _what_ are these womanly charms?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ask mom." I said before giggling and running up to my bedroom so that I could call Rox and Tom to tell them all about my fantastic date.

**A/N: **Okay, I actually had a lot of fun writing this. Which is weird because I never liked reading hetero fanfiction. In fact, **I enjoyed this so much if you guys want me to continue something with this let me know and I can make a new fic out of it.** It won't be really long but I really like this idea, so just review and tell me what you want. I mean, this is the longest entry in fanfiction that I ever wrote. 7,000 words… woah!

Also, those who want to know about how Fire came to be **I** **am thinking about making a Fire prequel with Leon and Cloud. If you like this idea too, let me know. **It wont be on fanfiction until I finish Without a Sound which will end with around fifty chapter's probably. But review and tell me if you're interested.


	60. Chapter 60

**Fire**

**Disclaimer: **Not mine!

I'M ALIVE! I PROMISE… COLLEGE TAKES UP ALL MY TIME!

**FINAL CHAPTER – PART I**

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me… Axel!" I shouted as I looked at the property in front of me.

"Wow! You could fit like twelve of our houses on the right side of your front lawn alone! Who knew you were so rich!" Sora exclaimed excitedly as he hopped out of the car.

"Sora!" Cloud and Riku shouted simultaneously. They were reprimanding Sora for saying it aloud but I knew they were thinking it too.

It's been a few months since the case about the orphanage was closed and Sora and I have been living the good life. I was really happy when my birthday finally got closer and closer.

I remember Axel coming up to me with a suggestion and I was only happy to accept it.

"_Rox, I know your birthday is coming up… and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind celebrating it at my parent's house. My mother really wants to meet you and she wanted to throw a small party for you. It'll be fun, I promise!" Axel said._

_I smiled. "I would love to meet your mother, but can I bring everyone with me? I would really love to celebrate my birthday with Sora and my parents and Riku… and the firemen if I can." I said._

"_Well, Sora and Cloud and Leon were already invited. But the rest of the Firemen gang were going to celebrate with you the day before your birthday." Axel said._

"_Okay, sounds like fun! I'm really curious as to what environment you lived in when you were young." I said and let my mind wander about what it could have been like._

Of course, I pictured a modest house with tulips and pansies in the front lawn, along with a white picket fence and a happy red-headed family inside.

But… I was wrong…

Goddammit was I _wrong_!

I'm currently standing in front of the largest piece of property I have ever seen… hell, it wasn't a _piece _of property it _was _property.

"You want to explain this Axel…" Leon said as he discreetly admired the general splendor of the estate.

"Well, my dad owns a hotel business and when he was traveling Europe to see about starting a chain there, he met my mother… and well she's from a noble family that's been in Europe since the sixteenth century." Axel scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"In other words…" I started.

"You're family is _rolling _in it! COOL!" Sora finished.

"Sora!" Leon, Cloud, and Riku exclaimed this time.

"What! All of you guys are harping on Axel like he's guilty of something! It's not his fault his family has money. And I don't see why you guys are so mad, I mean, haven't you always wondered what it's like. I think we should a just take the opportunity that's been given to us. I wanna try some fancy food and explore the gardens and stuff. C'mon Rox! It's your birthday party and you have the most luxurious venue in Twilight Town!" Sora said with a smile.

"Is this even still considered Twilight town?" I asked and looked at Axel with a guilty expression. Sora was right, it wasn't Axel's fault and he just wanted to give me the best.

"Yes… believe it or not. Why don't we head on inside?" Axel said and got back into his car. There was still a long way to the front door.

I smiled and nodded but frowned… weren't we a bit underdressed?

"Axel… I feel really underdressed to my own party…" I said.

"Sorry… I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable." Axel said.

"Axel I'm meeting your mother for the first time, I was already uncomfortable and nervous." I said and pressed my face gently into his arm. I really didn't want to admit it but I was pretty scared before… now I was terrified.

I had to impress an elite… oh God!

"Hey… you're gonna be just fine and my mother is gonna love you. Don't freak out on me, babe." Axel said and one hand left the steering wheel of his car to run a comforting hand through my hair.

I signed and kissed the arm my face was pressed against. At least I wasn't doing this alone. I sat up suddenly with a determined look on my face. "Alright! Operation: Impress Axel's Mother has begun!" I exclaimed.

Axel laughed. "That's the spirit, Shrimp!"

We pulled into the cull de sac and got out of our respective cars. Sora linked his arm with mine and smiled. "This is gonna be so fun!" he started. "Let's party!"

I shook my head at my brother. He was trying to pump me up for this and I really appreciated it. "Let's blow this bitch!" I said and Sora laughed.

"Roxas!" Cloud, Leon and Riku exclaimed for a third time only at me.

"Hell yeah! Let's get this party started!" Axel said and took my head and pulled me into the house.

"Young Master Blaise! It has been quite a while since I last saw you! Please allow me to take your jacket." An old man in black said.

"Sure thing Mr. Edwards. I want you to meet the guest of honor! This is my boyfriend Roxas. Roxas this is my dear friend Mr. Edwards… he's been working for my mother since before I was born." Axel introduced me first then moved to introduce by brother and everyone else.

Mr. Edwards took our coats and smiled. "It is truly a pleasure to meet all of you. Please enjoy your stay. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call." He said and moved to put our jackets away.

"You have to admit that it's awesome that Axel has a butler." Sora said and I nodded.

"This is the real deal I guess." I said.

"Damn right it is!" Axel said with a smile.

"Axel! I know I taught you better than to speak that way in my house." A female voice said and we all turned to see a tall blonde woman with the brightest pair of green eyes I had ever seen. But when I turned back to look at Axel, I knew that those eyes were passed onto him and that the woman standing before me was Axel's mother.

"Sorry Mom, you know me, sometimes I just can't help myself." Axel said with a smile and wrapped his arms around his mother. "Mother, I want you to meet the love of my life and his family." Axel said and he looked at me with a smile.

I blushed at the mention of me being the love of his life but as soon as I was going to introduce myself his mother spoke up.

"Oh, I like him already. It is a pleasure to meet you." She said and took Sora's hand.

I frowned. I looked at Axel who appeared to be shocked. "Mother… that's not Roxas. Roxas is next to him. That's his brother Sora, whose boyfriend is Riku. Who you already know of course." Axel said.

"Oh, oh dear. Hello Sora, it is a pleasure to meet you. Roxas…" she turned to me and took my hand.

I gave her a smile and said, "It's really nice to finally meet you ma'am. I'm really honored to have my birthday celebration here."

"Good." She said and turned to my brother. "Would you like a grand tour?" she smiled.

"Yes please!" Sora said and beamed. "Please lead the way." He said.

Axel's mother chuckled and turned to everyone else. "You are all free to come along, or mingle with the other guests if you so choose. My husband should be somewhere around this wing of the house." She said and moved to give the tour.

Cloud gave me a sympathetic look and moved to follow Axel's mother. Leon put a hand on my shoulder for a second before following Cloud.

I looked up at Axel. "I have a feeling she already doesn't really like me." I said with a sigh.

"Don't make such a face, it's your birthday and the night is young. In fact, it's still daytime so the night hasn't even been born yet. And I think it's time for your private tour." Axel said into my ear and pushed me towards the winding staircase.

I smiled at him and leaned into him a little. "I like the sound of that." I said and we made our way up to the second floor.

"A lot of these rooms are just dining rooms or bedrooms. And they all look relatively the same because when others come to stay here, there are so many rooms that nobody really ever claims a specific room for themselves. But I think I should show you my two favorite rooms in this house." Axel said and pulled me down a long hallway and up a small staircase. "Here's the west wing. This is where I was during most of my childhood. My bedroom is over here." He said and I walked over to the door.

I walked inside and smiled. "You were a little demon, weren't you?" I said as I looked at his black walls where there were posters of old rock stars and writings. I walked a little closer.

They were lyrics. "Did you write these?" I said as I read the sad words.

Axel let out a nervous chuckle, "yeah… they're a little depressing huh?" he said.

"They're beautiful though… did you ever use them?" I asked.

"Yeah… when I first started a band in high school. I guess there's a lot of history to this room that I forgot about. Like when I tried to camp out in my bedroom and almost burnt the room down." Axel laughed as he pointed to the corner of the room where you see the charred walls and floor.

I laughed. "You tried to start a fire in your bedroom?" I asked.

"I was seven, okay! I didn't really realize what I was doing!" Axel defended.

I laughed some more. "Is it sad that I have a complete visual playing in my mind and I'm highly amused by it?" I said.

"You're a meanie!" Axel said and pulled me into an embrace as I continued to laugh.

"I love you." I said with a smile.

"I love you too… and I am already starting to love this seventeen year old you a lot! You look manlier if that makes any sense." Axel said. "It's like your sex appeal is really kicking in now." Axel said and started to lay kisses along my neck.

I shook my head at him only to gasp when his teeth grazed a particularly sensitive spot. "Axel…" I said softly.

"I can't fucking wait till your eighteen. You get more and more beautiful everyday." Axel said in a low voice and pushed me down on the bed.

I jumped a little when his cold hands touched the skin beneath my shirt. "We should stop, this isn't just your house. I can't let you defile such a nice innocent room." I said.

"But you know me, Rox, I like defiling innocent things… like you for example." Axel said and started biting my neck. I gasped at the feeling but tried to push him away.

"Axel… we can do this later at your house." I said and moved to sit up.

"But I do so love the thrill of making out with you in here. Alone but where someone could catch us…" Axel said and a hand crawled up and fondled a nipple.

I moaned softly before gasping out, "b-but that's what I'm afraid about! Axel get off!" I pushed him with some real effort but he chuckled and silenced me with a kiss.

"Mxlmhhm-" I tried to tell him to calm down and think about he was doing but he was adamant on having his way.

"And here is what you've all been waiting for, Axel's roo-oh goodness!" At that exclamation I kneed Axel in the balls gently, but hard enough to get him to stop.

"Roxas! What are you doing?" Cloud said in his shock. I pushed Axel off of me and ran somewhere, anywhere in the house where no one could find me.

I told Axel! I _told _him! I didn't want to be seen like that in front of his mother. In fact, I didn't want to be seen like that by anyone. Stupid Axel! His mother probably thinks I seduced him and made him do pervert things in his childhood bedroom.

I ran up another staircase and when I spotted a small door I opened it and crawled inside. I think it was one of those laundry shoots that make it easier to move laundry from one floor to the next. And it suited me just fine even though it wasn't really meant for anyone to be inside.

I hugged my knees to my chest and wiped my leaking eyes. That was so embarrassing and this is just not how I wanted to spend my seventeenth birthday.

Why didn't Axel listen to me when I said I wanted to stop? Sure, I liked his attentions but it was the wrong time and place and it was discouraging to have him ignore me when I tell him to stop.

It wasn't fair…

I jumped when the small door was opened and Mr. Edwards paused in his ministrations of doing laundry to look at me, puzzled.

"Are you okay, sir?" Mr. Edwards inquired.

"No…" I pouted and whipped at my eyes. I must look like such a baby. I was seventeen years old dammit!

"Whatever is the matter? If you don't mind me asking." Mr. Edwards asked.

"Axel is a douche bag…" I stated simply before I realized who I was talking to. "Oh god! I'm so sorry! I was just angry and I didn't me-"

"It's quite alright. I practically raised the boy so I'm quite aware of his less admirable qualities such as his douche baggery." Mr. Edwards chuckled.

I smiled and a small tear fell down my face. "His mother probably hates me now…" I said.

"Why would you think that?" Mr. Edwards asked.

"She walked in on Axel and I making out in his old bedroom. I told Axel to stop but he wouldn't listen to me… I didn't want his mother's impression of me spoiled by walking in on that." I really don't know why I was venting all of this to Mr. Edwards but I couldn't help it.

"Really that boy… you'd think I never taught him any manners. And he left you to sulk in the laundry shoot, how rude… his behavior is positively ghastly!" Mr. Edwards complained.

I giggled. "Axel is not always an idiot. It was kind of shocking to have him act the way he was acting… he usually listens to what I say… actually sometimes he listens to what I say as if I was a god or something. Like every syllable was a precious gift bestowed upon him. Its times like those when I think that he probably deserves better than me. He really is a good guy when he thinks with his brain and not with his nether regions." I said with a smile it was a little sad but just thinking about Axel made me feel a bit better.

"Sounds like you really love him." Mr. Edwards said.

"Yeah… yeah, I do." I said and pulled myself out of the shoot. "Would you like any help with the laundry?" I asked.

"Oh no I couldn't possibly allow you to do something like that… I'm sure Axel will want to speak with you or apologize. You should look for him." The butler said with a smile.

I nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Edwards." I said.

He nodded and I made my way down the stairs. Axel was on his way up and we looked at each other.

"I was looking for you. Are you okay?" Axel asked and took my hand before walking me into another room.

I sighed. "Axel, what the hell was that? Why didn't you listen to me? The last thing I wanted your mom to see was that and you gave her front row seats!" I said.

"Shrimp, I'm sorry. I got carried away and I wasn't thinking. Please forgive me?" Axel asked.

"You mom probably thinks the worst of me." I said.

"No… she was actually mad at me. Her appreciation for you increased when you kneed me in the balls, which really hurt by the way!" Axel whined.

"Sorry… you wouldn't get off and quite frankly it scared me a little." I said.

"Aw, baby, you know I didn't mean to scare you. I'm so sorry. You're just so irresistible." Axel said.

"So you're mom doesn't hate me?" I asked.

"No, she likes you now, money has made her fickle I tell you… she didn't like you much at first because she thought you seemed spineless." Axel explained.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not actually spineless then. That means there's hope." I said with a smile.

"Do you forgive me Rox?" Axel asked again and I shook my head. "Yeah, but I'm not letting you kiss me for the rest of the night." I said.

"But I can do other things…" Axel smirked with a suggestive look on his face.

I tugged on a lock of his hair and he yelped. "No, you cant." I said and walked off with a satisfied smile on my face.

"ROXAS!" Axel whined.

I just ignored him and decided to start enjoying my party.

**One Year Later**

"I can't believe my second baby is eighteen! Leon! We're getting old!" Cloud exclaimed playfully before wrapping his arms around his partner. I smiled at them before turning to Sora.

"It's about time, don't you think Sora?" I asked with a beam.

Sora chuckled and pulled me in for a hug. "Yeah, but you'll always be my baby brother and you're still shorter than me by an inch.

I huffed before giggling a little. One thing I was really happy about is that I got a little taller. I didn't have to go up on my tiptoes to kiss Axel anymore and I think I also grew into my face a bit more. No more chubby-cheeked baby-faced cuteness.

I was a man… or at least I like to think so.

"So what are we doing today, birthday-dude?" Sora asked.

"Really, I just want to chill here until dinner. I want to go to Axel's grill and get a huge ass burger." I said with a smile and sat on the couch. Cloud sat next to me and gave me a serious look.

"Are you going to Axel's house tonight?" Cloud asked and I knew what he was really asking.

"Yeah… I'm excited…" I said and looked him in the eyes. I wanted him to see that I was sure of what I wanted and maybe let him catch a glimpse at how scared I was.

Because I was really scared. I really wanted to go that final step with Axel… but I didn't have to be fearless to be sure.

"Aww! Roxas is taking his final step into manhood." Sora said with a squeal.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Sora… BE SAFE." He raised his voice on his final words and I smiled.

"I am prepared." I said and got up to hug Leon. He had an almost lonely look on his face and I didn't like it. I wrapped my arms tightly around him and when his arms swiftly reached around me to hold me close, I knew what he was feeling.

Both of his kids were adults now and soon they would be off living their own lives building their own families. I almost sobbed at the panic he must be feeling… if only he knew that he wasn't being left behind.

I looked up at Leon, his eyes wet with tears he was fighting to keep in, I was his little baby really or the closest he could get to one… I was the youngest of the family and now I was full grown. I gave him a small smile. "I know time never stops and that everything is almost being pulled out from under your feet. But there is one thing that will never change… I will always be your son, Leon, no matter how old I get. And you'll always be one of the best and only dads that I ever had. I don't ever want you or Cloud to forget that. I love you so much." I said and continued to hold him.

"Shit…" he said softly before hiding his face in my hair. I scooted over when I caught Sora joining the embrace.

I could feel tears dampening the top of my head and I smiled knowing that I was loved deeply… and that I was so lucky to have a fathers like Leon and Cloud.

Cloud wrapped his arms around all of us and I turned to hug him. "I love you, Daddy-C." I said with a smile.

"Damn it Squirt, do you want to make everyone in this frikkin room cry? I never thought time could go so fast. The only thing I ever wished for since we adopted you two is that I could have more time. That Leon and I could keep you here just a bit longer… even if it was just a day. We've loved you both since the day we first saw you." Cloud said.

After we had all calmed down, we sat in the living room and just talked, recalling good memories and sharing stories. And to be honest… as I sat and watched my family laugh and joke around, I realized it was probably one of the happiest moments of my life.

I would never forget this.

-Fire-

I sat on my bed and watched Sora shift through my closet to find some clothes for me to wear because I obviously couldn't do that myself.

I voiced those thoughts and Sora scoffed.

"Roxas, after living basically a whole year more than you have, I know some things that you don't. Especially after being in college for a semester. Now do you want to look sexy or do you want to BE sexy?" Sora asked.

"Is there a difference?" I asked.

"See what I mean!" Sora exclaimed and pulled out a shirt. I didn't ever remember having this shirt.

But I liked it, it was a deep green and it reminded me of Axel. I smiled and jumped when I pair of jeans were thrown at me.

"These aren't mine." I said.

"Yeah, I know. They're mine. They're the slightest bit too snug on me so it'll be perfect on you. And don't forget the underwear." Sora said.

"Wouldn't it be sexier to not wear underwear?" I asked.

Sora sighed and shook his head. "I think I should explain everything. Now the shirt is sexy because it will ride up if you move but it doesn't actually look as though you're wearing a shirt that's too small. That'll make you look desperate. The color looks like Axel's eyes. And if there's one thing we know first hand about our fellow men, it's that they're conceited. If Axel can see himself in your outfit, he's automatically going to love it more than if you just wore his favorite color. Because in his mind, seeing himself in the clothes that are on you, will translate to seeing himself on you… specifically, fucking you. Now, another key to being seductive and sexy is to play on your assets and to know that you are doing it. Part of being sexy is the intent and knowing your intentions. I would say that your assets would be your beautiful blue eyes, your smooth tan skin, and your ass of course. The shirt will clash with your eyes perfectly. The jeans will help you show off that cute little boodie you got and the combination of the jeans and the shirt will show the smooth skin of your sexy little hips. And the underwear is a bonus." Sora said.

"A bonus?" I asked.

"This man has waited two years to have you. Now that he can finally pound you into the mattress, he's gonna take his good old time doing it. And he's gonna make sure that every second is fun for him and pleasure-filled torture for you. And he's gonna have the best time taking off that underwear." Sora said.

"Wow, you really thought about this… I'm a little unsure of whether I should be thankful or really weird-ed out." I said.

"Oh, you'll thank me a week after this when your voice comes back." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"You'll understand later." He said and I just nodded and got dressed.

When I looked in my mirror I gasped at the sight of myself. My eyes seemed to glow and the clothes were hugging me in all the right places. I looked really fuckin' good.

"You know you look good so don't forget to work it." Sora said and I smiled.

"Thanks bro!" I said and we walked downstairs.

"Are you guys ready to g- Damn son!" Cloud said as he eyed me up and down. "You clean up nice." He finished and looked to Leon who was also eyeing me.

"Be careful with that." He said and I smiled.

"Gotcha." I said.

"Just so you guys know, that right there, is a copyright of Sora Leonhart-Strife. That's is my work and my work alone." Sora said with a smug look.

"Good job… I'm going to have fun watching Axel try and keep his hands off of you." Cloud laughed.

Leon smirked and nodded as if watching Axel struggling would be a great source of entertainment.

I shook my head at them and Sora and I headed out to the car to go to Axel's grill.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Stay tuned guys!


	61. Chapter 61

**Fire**

**Disclaimer: **Not mine!

I hope all of you have enjoyed this story and I hope that you all continue to read and enjoy my current and future fics. I love every single person that read, favorited, alerted, or reviewed this story because without you guys, it never would have gotten this far. Please enjoy the final part of Fire by MandaxPanda.

**FINAL CHAPTER – PART II**

When we reached the restaurant, I watched as Sora's eyes lit up at the sight of his boyfriend waiting by the entrance. We all got out of the car and I made my way towards the entryway.

"Happy birthday, Roxas. So how does it feel to be eighteen?" Riku asked with a smile.

I returned the smile, "It feels great." I replied before going into the building.

I walked up to the host podium and smiled at the familiar face. "I have a reservation for six under Roxas." I said.

"Oh my goodness, Roxas? I hardly recognize you! You've grown so much since I last saw you! You look great…" Naminé said with a blush.

I smirked. "Thanks."

"I guess I'll show you to your table. Is it a special occasion or are you guys here just to eat?" Naminé asked.

"Its actually my eighteenth birthday today, I wanted to celebrate here." I answered.

"Should I go get Axel? He's actually in the kitchen talking with his dad." Naminé said.

"I can get him. If a waiter comes order Axel a Corona and get me a sprite please." I said and ran to the kitchen doors. I paused in my movements to adjust myself when suddenly the door swung open to hit me in the face.

"Oh Jesus! I am so sorry, sir! I didn't know you were on the other side of the door. Are you oka-" he paused when I looked up at him.

"I'm okay. I hope I don't have a hickey though, I'm sure it's hard to seduce someone when you have a huge bump on your head." I said with a smile and the waiter reddened.

"Are you sure you're okay? Can I walk you back to your table Mr..." he trailed off.

"Oh god, please just call me Roxas. I was actually trying to get Axel out of the kitchen." I said.

"But customers aren't allowed in the kitchen." he said and took my hand to stop me from going through the door. He pulled me away from the door and I almost huffed in annoyance.

"Believe me, Bill will not mind if I go back there. And I'm only going in for a second. C'mon please?" I asked hoping my pout would do the trick.

"Well maybe if you seal my lips with a kiss, I'll keep quiet about you going back there." the waiter said and leaned in with a smirk.

"That won't be necessary, Caleb. Aren't you supposed to be working?" I heard Axel's voice from behind me and his hands went around my waist. I leaned back into him and smiled.

"Ah! Yes, sir!" Caleb said with a jolt.

"And I would advise that you watch who you're flirting with next time. This one here is taken." Axel said with a bit of sharpness in his tone.

I chuckled as I watched the waiter scurry off, metaphorical tail between his legs. "That was a little harsh, don't you think?" I asked.

"That wasn't harsh at all. I could have devoured you right in front of him and then get him fired for trying to steal what's mine." Axel said and I was surprised at how far he let his hands wander underneath my shirt.

I pulled away from him before walking back to the table. I smirked, if he was going to be impatient, I might as well tease him. I sat in my chair and took a sip of the sprite Sora ordered for me.

"Hey everyone, I think this is a moment that needs a toast. So I'm leading one now." Axel said and he smiled down at me.

Was he planning something?

"It was a little under two years ago that Roxas entered my life... I was a dick to him but he just couldn't resist my charm. I'm thankful for that. Anyway, there was something about him that I couldn't resist, maybe it was those huge sea-blue eyes or that adorable pout of his, but I discovered something that I thought I would never find..." Axel paused.

"Oh God please don't be cheesy and say 'love.'" I said and covered my face in shame. Cloud and Sora laughed.

"Aww, you know you secretly love it and you want more of it. Anyway, I found love and the rest of my life won't be right anymore if you're not in it. So happy birthday Roxy, and I pray to God that we'll have at least a hundred more birthdays to celebrate be it mine or yours." Axel said and he pulled me into a kiss.

I giggled when I heard Sora give a woot and Leon mumbled something about, 'stupid kids.'

I moved to sit back down but Axel wouldn't let go of me. In fact, he was all over me. I bit his tongue gently and he got the hint. I sat down again and straightened myself out.

There was no need to be so grabby and I would get him back for it. When the waiter came to take our orders I spoke up first.

"I want the half-pounder with everything on it. And this time I'm going to finish it." I said with a pointed look to Axel.

The redhead smirked and proceeded to order his food. When that was done and Axel took a sip of his beer I spoke again.

"Oh I can't wait to take that thick, hot meat into my mouth. I've been thinking about it all day." I practically moaned.

I almost let a laugh slip when Axel ended up choking on his beverage. I adopted a concerned look and I moved closer to him.

"Are you okay? Gosh, you should be more careful." I emphasized the last sentence and let my hand slip a little bit closer to his groin in his lap.

Axel gave me a sharp look that said: You are mine.

I smirked and gave my silent reply: Don't jump the gun, I haven't given myself to you yet.

To be honest, after basically two years with Axel, I already knew that Axel was completely capable and willing to be gentle during my first time.

I had wanted that at first, but now, a good eighty percent of me wanted him to strip me down and make a mess of me. I figured I'd have plenty of opportunities to try plenty of things in the future.

And to think I don't even really know all that much. But like I said, I had time.

We all talked about various things as we waited for our food to come. When it did, I proceeded to devour my hamburger, but I made sure to eat it as sexily as I could.

And if Axel's hungry look was anything to go by, I was doing pretty well for myself. I looked to Sora and he gave me a silent thumbs up. I winked at him before finally finishing my food.

I would have to thank Sora later for helping me in the art of seduction. You'd think he'd be a total noob at it but he's actually a genius.

When the meal was eaten and paid for, we all left the restaurant and I yawned. "I'm kinda tired... Maybe I should go home." I said and moved to walk over to Cloud.

"That's not an option Roxas... It's been two long years and my patience is wearing thin. I will have you..." Axel said and pulled me to him and I smiled at the burning passion in his eyes.

"Axel! If he wants to go home you have no right to force him. How dare you speak to my son like th-"

"Cloud." I interrupted. "It's fine, he said what I wanted to hear." I said, giving Cloud a serious look. "I wouldn't go with him if he didn't need me." I finished and hugged Cloud tightly. "I'll see you later." I added before moving to hug everyone else goodbye.

"Great job, hot stuff. Go have a blast." Sora said happily.

I nodded before walking back over to Axel. He took my hand and squeezed it gently. I returned the squeeze as we walked over to the car. I hopped in and put on my seatbelt as Axel got in. I gasped when I was pulled into yet another kiss.

This one I returned without really caring about his wandering hands. He pulled away from me and laughed.

"Touché, by the way, for that lovely meat remark. You totally got me." He said with a low chuckle.

I giggled. "I really was thinking about it though... All day." I confessed.

Axel eyes widened and I smirked, "About the burger, not your dick. Don't go getting excited." I said with a laugh.

Axel glared playfully at me before we were off towards his house.

-Fire-

When we reached the house, I was about to get out of the car when Axel lifted me and threw me over his shoulder. I laughed and punched his back playfully.

"This is really unromantic!" I yelled. Axel snorted and continued towards his front door.

"How is it that you've grown so much bigger but are still just as light as before?" Axel asked as he opened the door.

"Hot and spicy on the outside, light and fluffy on the inside?" I suggested with no real thought.

"God I hope not, I was hoping your insides would be hot and tight." Axel said blatantly and I scoffed before really punching him in the back.

"Pervert!" I said before I felt myself being thrown down onto the bed.

"I can agree with you on that..." he said before giving me a kiss. "But now it's time for me to exact my revenge." he smirked and I frowned.

"Revenge for making me wait so long to have you." he explained and my jaw dropped.

"It's not like I chose to be seven years younger than you!" I yelled.

"It doesn't matter, either way, I'm going to be compensated." Axel said and pulled something out of his drawer.

My eyes widened when I saw the slip of paper he was holding. "That was from our first Christmas together, that mystery certificate has expired!" I yelped, praying that I wouldn't have to do anything ridiculous.

Axel leaned in with a smirk. "There are no expiration dates on this, so there are no excuses." He said and planted a kiss on my nose.

"No way..." I said and crossed my arms to show that I was being serious.

"C'mon baby, please? I've been saving it for this day. I want this to be perfect. Please?" Axel begged with a pout.

I frowned. "I can't believe you just did that." I said.

"I only learn from the best." Axel said and turned his pout into a grin. It was almost ridiculous how good he became at pouting.

"I guess two years of seeing me pout helps, huh?" I asked and smiled at my boyfriend.

"It really does, jumbo shrimp." Axel replied.

I sighed. "So what are you making me do?" I asked.

"All you have to do is do what I say, simple, right?" Axel said and I frowned.

"Why do I feel like I might regret this later?" I asked and waited for him to give me something to do.

Axel smirked. "I want you to seduce me with a strip tease and a lap dance." he said proudly, not an ounce on shame on his face.

"Okay, fine. Bring it on!" I said and stood. "Where's my fucking music?" I asked and sent a pointed glare to Axel.

He looked so excited that I almost couldn't be mad at him... Almost.

_Gaga... Gagaaaaaa... Gaga... Gagaaaaaaaaaaaaaa._ I frowned when the music began.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Wait for it..." he said and I listened.

_Goverrrrment Hoooookereeeee_h. The vocalist sang before a beat began to play and I couldn't help but feel myself get into it.

"Ready to be my government hooker, Roxy?" Axel asked.

"As long as you pay me." I said with a smirk and slowly began to remove my shirt. When that was off I listened to the music for a second.

_Back up and turn around_. I followed the instructions of the song and waited for another command as I undid my pants.

_Hands on the ground_. I bent down slowly, taking my pants with me until my hands touched the ground. I stepped out of the jeans.

When the song repeated the line I backed up towards Axel before turning around and smirked when I heard the last line of the bridge.

_Get down._ I crawled into Axel lap and looked into his smoldering green eyes. He looked like he wanted to devour me.

I ground my hips down onto his lap and I grinned at the small moan of appreciation. I let my hands wander as I trailed kisses up and down his neck.

I could feel Axel harden and start to press against me. I panted a little before speaking into his ear.

"Mmmm, Axel you feel so good..." I purred.

"Tell me if you want me." Axel replied in a pant.

"I want you Axel... All of you." I said in a low, husky voice.

"Then prepare yourself for me. I want to watch." Axel said in a low voice and at that very moment I felt my confidence deplete

"What? Axel, I don't know how to do that." I said with a deep flush on my face.

"I'll tell you what to do, but first..." Axel began and climbed over me. He leaned down and gave me a kiss. His body was so hot against mine. I wrapped my arms around him and moaned as his kisses began to descend. His tongue circled my nipple and I threw my head back before gasping his name.

He slipped lower and lower until he was over my straining member. I shivered and trembled as I felt his hot breath through my briefs.

"Look at that, you're already wet and I haven't done that much." he spoke with his mouth so close to my erection that I felt it twitch as if reaching for the hot enclosure.

"Axel!" I moaned and used all of my self control not to jerk my hips upwards so that he would get the hint. "Axel..." I repeated less desperately. "Please..." I trailed off. I didn't want to beg.

Axel smirked. "Was there something you wanted from me, baby?" Axel asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. I moaned softly as his breath brushed the tip of my swollen need.

"Axel... Don't do that..." I whined.

"Do what, love? Why don't you tell me what you want?" Axel suggested with a smirk and I whimpered.

"Axel..." I pleaded.

"Yes, darling?" he asked and I let out a frustrated growl.

"Do something!" I yelped loudly and finally let my hips jerk my heat towards him.

Axel retracted a little with a chuckle. "Why don't you tell me clearly what you want?" he asked.

I huffed before grabbing the bed sheets tightly. "Axel, goddamnit, suck my dick!" I yelled and glared at Axel who was grinning like a maniac.

"Well, let's see about this underwear first." Axel said and I whined even louder than before.

"Do it quickly!" I yelped.

I watched as Axel slowly lowered his mouth to the waistband and grabbed it with his teeth. I could feel tears come to my eyes. This wasn't fair! It was my birthday and he was teasing me!

I shivered and moaned lowly when I felt the underwear slowly brush against my throbbing dignity. It wasn't enough so I found myself desperately wiggling to get more friction from the movements.

I could have sobbed when the underwear was finally off. It was pure torture to watch Axel do that to me. "Axel, just suck me please! I need you!" I gave in and began to beg. If that was the only way he was going to comply with my wishes, I was going to beg no matter how pathetic I felt.

"That's more like it!" Axel said before finally taking me into his mouth. I groaned loudly and arched my back to get more of myself into him.

"Axel, oh god! Don't stop!" I moaned loudly and gasped when Axel hummed before bobbing his head up and down my heated member.

I writhed underneath his ministrations until I could feel that tightness in the pit of my stomach. "Axel, I'm gonna... Ah! I'm g-gonna-" I couldn't even get it out but Axel must have understood because when I released, I could feel him drink down all of my seed. He pulled away from me and licked his lips. He grabbed my hand and took my fingers into his mouth.

I could already feel myself begin to harden at the sight and feeling of his wet tongue gliding sensuously over my skin.

When he was finished and my fingers were slick with spit, he guided my hand towards my entrance and I felt myself tense. "Axel... I don't want to... I can't..." I started feeling nervous.

Axel leaned over and whispered lowly into my ear. "Slide in one finger..." he began and I whimpered. "Axel, why can't you do it?" I asked.

"Because it's hotter if I can watch." he said and guided my hand further by making my index finger press against the opening.

I stiffened. "Axel..." I whined. I didn't really want to do this.

"Roxas... Please? I promise I'll take good care of you after. Just do this for me." Axel pressed kisses to my ear as he begged. I frowned before letting out a sigh.

I had a feeling this was going to hurt a little. My mind was telling me it was stupid to put my finger inside. I mean, it's supposed to be an exit only.

I pressed my finger inwards until it slowly broke through the tight ring of muscle. I gasped at the strange sensations that were my insides. I looked at Axel for further instruction.

"Slowly ease that finger in and out..." He said and I complied, wincing at the strangeness. "Yeah, just like that..." Axel said in a low voice. I looked to see sharp lust in his eyes and I suddenly found myself getting extremely turned on from having him watch me do something so private.

"Axel..." I moaned quietly and slipped in another finger on my own. I hissed at the sting but continued to move them in and out of me as Axel looked on. I moaned again when I began to get used to the intrusion. I moved my fingers to the left and yelped at the intense pleasure that ran through me. "A-Axel?" I panted in confusion before moving to reach that spot again. I shivered and moaned loudly as I pressed my fingers deeper onto that place.

"A third finger, Roxas." Axel said, his voice dripping with need and his eyes glistening like emeralds.

"Axel..." I moaned a third time as I searched for that spot again. I wasn't sure what it was but it felt so good to touch it. I wanted to press it some more. I slipped in the third finger with a whimper of pain. I hissed as I moved my fingers in and out of me.

"Spread your fingers, you need to make room for me." Axel said and my eyes widened at a realization.

Axel was going to enter me and he was gonna find that spot that felt so good. He was much longer than my fingers and a bit thicker too. He would be able to press against that place much deeper than I could. With those thoughts in mind, I moaned loudly and found the pleasure spot inside of me with my three fingers as I stretched. "Ahhhn, Axel... I want it deeper. I want you to touch it here! Haaa-aaah..." I moaned loudly as I pressed as far as I could on that spot. "AXEL!" I cried loudly as the pleasure flowed through my body down to the tip of my toes.

Axel released a growl before he began to remove his clothes. Axel then grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my entrance. I whimpered at the loss of sensation.

Axel leaned over me and pressed a smoldering kiss to my lips before entering me. My groan of pain was smothered by his mouth but I found myself getting lost in his beautiful green eyes.

They were shining with pleasure and happiness. He looked so fulfilled and I noticed afterwards that I felt complete. The thing that I was missing all along had finally revealed itself to me and I couldn't be happier.

But with that being established, the feelings of pleasure increased ten fold and I moaned loudly when Axel finally pressed onto my special place.

"Roxas... Haaha, you f-feel so good." Axel moaned out quietly before beginning to pick up his pace and slam harder into me.

I screamed in pleasure and grabbed the sheets tightly as I writhed shamelessly beneath him. I didn't know what to do with myself. He was pounding relentlessly into me and all I could feel was the intense pleasure from his ministrations.

"AHHHN, AXEL! Right there! YES!" I screamed, I had no idea what I was saying but I didn't really care about that anyway.

Axel groaned into my ear, his hot breath blowing against my neck. "God, you are so much better than I could have imagined. Ahhn, Roxas... You're so tight!" he moaned loudly and I yelped when he landed a particularly hard thrust into me.

"HARDER! AHN! JUST LIKE THAT! Oh God, ahhh, yess, YESSS!" I screamed in pleasure most likely babbling nonsensically.

"Roxas, ROXAS!" Axel began to chant my name as he thrusted into me.

I cried out in pleasure as we continued. I wrapped my legs around his waist to pull him deeper into me.

"Axel, I-I'm s-so close!" I whimpered and Axel nodded before slamming into me with errorless precision. I screamed his name again and again before finally releasing my load.

Axel moaned as my muscles tightened around him and he cried my name before spilling into me. I could feel it and I shivered at the feeling. Axel road out his orgasm before collapsing onto me. I smiled at him before kissing his head.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too, Roxas. I love you more than anything." Axel said before smirking. "It's now time for round two!" Axel said and my eyes widened.

He wasn't going to let me sleep.

-Fire-

He let me sleep but when he did it was already noon of the next day. When I woke up from my sleep it was six in the evening.

I smiled when Jack hopped up on the bed and I pet him.

"Hey buddy." is what I tried to say but it came out like a breathy wheeze. I couldn't say anything, I couldn't even whisper without a scratchy pain in my throat.

Was it from screaming all night? I wondered.

I was snapped out of my reverie when Jack brushed his wet nose against my face. I looked at him and he dropped something from his mouth. With a puzzled face I picked up the object and I couldn't help but get excited when I realized what it was.

I was a small jewelry box. I opened it and frowned when there was noting in there. Jack licked my hand and that's when I noticed a ring was already on my finger.

I looked at it. It was a white gold ring and I smiled when I saw the intricately crafted shrimp on the top of it.

"The jewelers were so confused when I asked then to make that." I lifted my head to see Axel in the doorway. "Happy birthday, babe. I was too distracted to give it to you yesterday." Axel said with a soft smile.

I sat up and made to run to him but a sharp pain in my ass and lower back made me fall to the floor. I let out a wheeze that was supposed to be a yelp.

"I sure did do a number on you, jumbo shrimp." Axel said before lifting me up and putting me back on the bed.

I pulled him into a deep kiss and wrapped myself around him as best I could with a sore body.

When I pulled away from him Axel let out a chuckle. "So you like the ring?" Axel asked and I nodded frantically. I loved the ring. It was beautiful and it was unique.

It was our own little inside joke on a piece of jewelry and I would cherish it forever.

"Good… Now that I think about it, it makes sense now." Axel said and I gave him a puzzled look.

"Well, when I went to pick up Jack from my neighbors house. The old man kept smirking at me and patting me on the shoulder as if he was proud of me. When you wake up, you don't have a voice. If you put two and two together..." Axel started and I gasped before covering my mouth.

That poor old man was trying to sleep and all he could hear all night was Axel pounding me into the mattress and me screaming in pleasure from it.

Axel laughed before placing a kiss on my nose. "I like it though... You screaming my name while writhing beneath me, it's such a turn on." He said and I huffed.

That old man was never going to think of me in the same way ever again!

"I don't see why you're so mortified. If anything, the man was reminiscing about his youth while listening to your screams of pleasure." Axel laughed and I punched him.

"Ow! Roxas, you've got to remember you have a ring on that hand now. You could break my arm pouching me that hard!" Axel whined.

I smiled and moved back to admiring my ring. It really was beautiful and I couldn't wait to show Cloud. He and I would be ring twins!

I took off the ring to examine it a little more closely.

"I have one too. Actually." Axel said and he gave me his left hand, which had a gold ring. I giggled silently when I saw the lobster engraved on it.

"You like it?" he asked and I nodded before kissing him.

I looked back to my ring and squinted when I saw something engraved on the inside.

**The owner of this ring is property of Axel Blaise. Do not mishandle or use without his consent, which he will never give.**

I frowned before taking a pillow and whacking him upside his head as hard as I could. I can't believe he really got that engraved on my ring! He was so stupid!

I whacked him again and again.

"Ow! Ow! Don't get your panties in a bunch. Look at mine!" he said and held out his ring. I took it and looked at the inside.

**The owner of this ring is property of Roxas Leonhart-Strife. He is the love of my life and the only person allowed to have me.**

I couldn't help but smile at the tiny words on the inside of the ring. I still hit him over the head one more time for good measure.

He was still an idiot.

I gave him a gentle kiss before smiling at him. I loved him more than anything I would ever know.

Jack licked my face before licking his owner's face. I laughed silently.

Things probably couldn't get any better than this.

THE END

Please review and have a great day!

-Panda


End file.
